Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!
by MetalSamamon
Summary: Ch. 32! The end of the Movie 3 installment! What happens when Keroro Gunsou & Azumanga Daioh cross over? Find out with 3rd movie finale! All your favorite characters & new ones too! PLEASE R&R! Rated K Plus for very brief minor language.
1. Part 1: Kururu: A man of many secrets!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 1: "Kururu: A man of many secrets! De arimasu!!"**_

"It's a quiet and peaceful day at the Hinata residence." The narrator states, "But not everybody is quite so quiet and peaceful inside…"

"Fuyuki! Get up already! You're going to be late for school!" Natsumi Hinata yells as she ascends the stairs towards his room.

"Ugh…just five more minutes…" Fuyuki groggily mumbles as he pulls the covers over his head.

Just then the covers get yanked off of him; and his eyes open wide. "Nee-chan!!!" He screams as he tries to grab the covers from her.

"Fuyuki! You're gonna be late! Now get up!!" She shouts as she tosses the covers aside and shakes him awake.

"O.K., O.K., I'm up!!" He announces as he sits up and stretches. "You know Mama gives us our allowances based upon our grades! Do you want to lose another 15 percent?" Natsumi asks. "No…" Fuyuki mutters quietly.

"Then you need to start getting up on your own! Really…I shouldn't have to do this…" She waves her hand as she walks out of the door.

"I'll be getting lunch ready; I'll see ya later!" Natsumi calls out as she descends the stairs.

Meanwhile, Keroro and Tamama walk down the hallway when Natsumi passes them and goes into the kitchen.

"Natsumi-dono? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Keroro asks as a question mark appears above his head.

"I'm heading to school…" She starts with a smile; but then her expression changes to one of question, "…Why are you here and not doing your chores?"

"Gero!" Keroro shouts as a sweatdrop appears behind his head, "…Well; you see, I was just…"

"Stop slacking off and get back to work, Stupid Frog!!" Natsumi yells; her aura towering over Keroro; causing him to gulp and run in fear.

Tamama watches as Keroro runs away in fear. "Oh…" he quietly mutters with a blank expression.

"What did you want?" Natsumi asks Tamama as he stands in the entryway. "Um…" He mutters as rubs the back of his head, "Nothing. Bye, Na-chi!" He quickly dashes off down the hallway.

"Hmm…" Natsumi states as she walks towards the door to leave, as she thinks about what just happened. "…I wonder what that stupid frog is up to now."

A few minutes later; deep underground in the Keroro Platoon's secret base…

"Gero gero gero!!" Keroro chimes as his eyes squint and his face becomes shaded in.

"Gunsou-san!" Tamama happily cries out as he waves his arm in the air at Keroro.

"What have you called me here for? Do you have a plan to conquer Pekopon?" Giroro grumbles as he cleans one of his guns.

"I do, Giroro…" Keroro states as he turns around and faces Giroro and the others; his expression unchanged. Giroro looks up from his gun cleaning; a little surprised.

"This time Gunsou-san is really evil…" Tamama snickers in his dark voice; his expression crazed and insane.

"Gero gero gero…my plan is flawless this time!" Keroro laughs as he stands in front of the group.

"Kukukuku…that's what Leader says about all his plans…" Kururu sarcastically adds as he snickers with his hand in front of his face.

All of a sudden, smoke begins to blow out of Keroro's head. "Hey! That's too much!!" Keroro yells at Kururu as he continues to snicker to himself.

"Anyway…" Keroro says as he calms down and blows a small puff of air out of his mouth; "…this time; I plan to conquer Pekopon by going to school!"

"WHAT?!?" Giroro screams as his expression changes to shock and bewilderment. "Kukuku…Leader's gone overboard." Kururu chuckles quietly.

"Hey! You haven't even heard my plan yet!!" Keroro shouts as he dances around angrily; shaking his fists in frustration.

"Going to school? This doesn't sound too bad so far." A voice states; and they all look up to see Dororo drop down from the ceiling.

"Really Dororo…you need to use the door…" Keroro laughs lightly with uneasiness as he rubs the back of his head.

"You could say, a proper entrance?" Angol Mois adds in with a smile and a wink; leaving Tamama flaring angrily as she stands a few feet behind Keroro.

"My plan is to take over the schools of Pekopon; one at a time; de arimasu." Keroro states as he pulls out a diagram and sets it up in front of the group.

_Is…he serious this time?_ Giroro thinks to himself as he listens to Keroro explain his plan.

"First; we invade the school where Natsumi-dono and Fuyuki-dono attend; and take over each class one at a time. Then; once the schools are all taken over; we will make them into an elite fighting force; following my commands; de arimasu!!' Keroro laughs as he demonstrates his ideas on the diagram.

"Hmm…for once; I'm not opposed to this idea…" Giroro states as he happily thinks of an army of Natsumis following him as he and the others invade Pekopon.

"Kukuku…what do you think Natsumi will do if she finds out?" Kururu asks as he snickers quietly to himself.

"Ge…" Keroro barely chokes out as he thinks of Natsumi. Her angry black shadow towers over him as her glowing red eyes flare with rage. "STUPID FROG!!!" She screams as she closes in on him.

"GERO!!!" Keroro screams in fear as he runs in circles; tears flowing from his face. Kururu watches and snickers as Mois tries to clam Keroro down. He finally calms down and catches his breath.

"Well…I guess we'll have to start at another school then…" Keroro rubs the back of his head as sweat beads pour down his face.

"Hmm…I agree to this mission." Giroro states; still thinking of an army of Natsumis. "That's my Gunsou-san!!" Tamama dances happily as he gives Keroro a thumb's up. "Kukuku…this could be interesting, I guess." Kururu snickers.

"You could say, everyone's in agreement?" Mois smiles happily. Everyone begins to resonate together; starting with Keroro; then Tamama, Giroro and lastly Kururu.

"Not me!" A voice chimes in; breaking the resonating session. "Dororo-senpai?" Keroro asks; noticing Dororo sitting by himself and not resonating with the others.

"If this plans threatens the important youth of tomorrow; I can not be a part of it!" He states and leaps into the air. He quickly moves a ceiling panel and disappears behind it.

"That Dororo…" Keroro quietly states as they all sweat-drop. Keroro quickly shakes his head and regains his composure.

"Kururu; I'm leaving you in charge of all the preparations!" Keroro states as he points to Kururu. "Kuku…Roger!" Kururu replies.

"Gero gero gero! Keroro Platoon, move out!" Keroro proclaims; pointing to the exit. "Roger!" The three remaining members of the Platoon announce they salute Keroro and leave the room. "You could say; all is ready to go?" Mois smiles as she happily struts out the exit.

"Gerogerogerogerogerogerogerogerogerogerogerogerogerogero…" Keroro resonates happily; his eyes squinted and his face shaded in.

"Are you really serious this time?" The narrator asks him. "Of course not…" Keroro laughs as he waves his hand at the off screen narrator; who's nowhere to be seen.

"Then…why are you doing this?" The narrator asks; with a tone of embarrassment. "Because; with all those Pekoponjin under my control; I'll be able to have them use their allowances to buy me massive quantities of Gunpla! I'll never miss another Gunpla again!!" Keroro laughs confidently as a mountain of Gundam models appear behind him rising up and up.

"I should have known…" The narrator sighs.

"Elsewhere, in a nearby city, life goes on as it does everyday at this particular high school." The narrator states as the scene changes to inside a classroom.

"Tomo! Give them back!!" Yomi screams as she runs around the classroom chasing Tomo.

"Look at me! I'm Yomi! I'm smart and I think I'm mature!!" Tomo laughs as she wears Yomi's glasses and races around the room away from the furious Yomi.

Suddenly Tomo trips and she starts to fall. Yomi watches in horror as her glasses go flying into the air.

Osaka; previously staring out the window blankly; turns to see a pair of glasses come flying at her. She watches them come towards her; but at the last second a hand reaches out and catches them in mid-air.

"Wh...what?" Yomi asks as Tomo falls face first on the floor. Yomi looks over at Sakaki; as she holds the pair of glasses in her hand.

"That was amazing Sakaki-san!!' Chiyo shouts as she rushes over to Sakaki's desk. Yomi and Osaka walk over as well.

"Sakaki-san's so amazing!!!" Kaorin shouts as she barges in; her eyes twinkling as she stares at Sakaki; nearly drooling.

"It…was nothing…" Sakaki blushes as she hands the glasses back to Yomi. "Ow…that hurt…" Tomo mutters as she still lays on the ground.

"Hmm…I wish I could have fun like that…" a girl states; seated not far away as she watches the group of girls laugh over what had just happened.

She sits quietly and turns a little in her chair and looks down at a spot slightly above the floor. "Maybe one day we can find your friends. Then we can all have fun together!" She states to the spot; and a shadowy form silhouetted in black with glowing eyes gives her a thumb's up in response; and she smiles.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!! In your seats!!" Yukari-sensei screams as the door slides open violently.

"Oh. She's finally here…" The girl states as she looks up to the front as Yukari paces over to the desk. Tomo and the others all walk back to their seats.

"Today I don't really feel like teaching you anything; so I'm giving you all a pop quiz!" Yukari yells as she slams some papers onto the desk.

The entire class sweatdrops as a heavy atmosphere falls upon them.

"First, Mihama Chiyo. Please come up here and get your quiz." Yukari limply states as she droops on the desk; barely holding up the paper.

"But Yukari-sensei; shouldn't you pass out the quiz?" Chiyo asks politely.

"WHAT?!? Can't you see that I don't want to do anything!! Now get up here and get your quiz!!!" Yukari blows up as she towers over Chiyo; leaving Chiyo trembling in fear.

"Now, please come up here and get your quiz…" Yukari mumbles as she sinks back into her chair and melts over the desk.

Chiyo sweatdrops but gets up and quietly grabs her quiz. "O.K; Yumenna Kamiya; you're next. Come on up." Yukari mumbles lazily.

The girl gets up as Tomo and Yomi watch her walk towards the front. "Wow; that's that girl who always talks to that spot in the air." Tomo states as she watches her grab her quiz.

Suddenly Yomi smacks her in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Tomo yells. "You should watch what you say; she might've heard you!" Yomi warns. "Why in the heck?" Tomo laughs as she chops Yomi on the head; leaving Yomi to quietly growl to herself.

"Please you two; stop fighting!" Chiyo calls out to them. "Why should I?" Tomo asks smugly. "Um…well…that's because…" Chiyo begins with fear in her voice.

Tomo looks up to see Yukari standing in front of her; a quiz in her hand rolled up into a tube. Her expression is extraordinarily angry as she clenches her fist.

"…That's because Yukari-sensei was calling your name." Chiyo finishes as Tomo looks up at Yukari with fear.

"Wow…those two sure do fight a lot. I hope that your friends aren't like that." Kamiya states to the small figure standing behind her; and the figure simply nods as Yukari smacks Tomo repeatedly.

Elsewhere…

"Kukukuku…." Kururu snickers as he sits in front of the controls of a ship, "Leader; it's all ready. I've selected the perfect school for the mission and I'm done with the preparations."

"Good. Then let the operation start!" Keroro gives a thumb's up when he hears Kururu's news as he sits inside the control room. He rushes out of the room and down the corridors to the massive Keroro Platoon airship.

Tamama and Giroro stand at the entrance as Keroro walks towards them. "I'm surprised you're so serious Keroro; this isn't like you." Giroro comments as he polishes one of his guns.

"No, no, this is a flawless plan, Giroro." Keroro waves his hand as if to deter Giroro's comments. He looks at them with a crazed expression as his face shades in and his eyes squint, "I'm sure that it will work."

"You could say, complete confidence?" Mois chimes in as she enters the room. "Mois-dono?" Keroro asks as he turns to see her enter the room.

"Sure. I'll go everywhere with Uncle. You could say; like we were conjoined!" Mois smiles with her bright personality.

Tamama stares at her; his teeth grinding together as he shakes with jealousy. "That woman…trying to get between me and my Gunsou-san…I'll never forgive her!!" He growls with frustration as he watches her and the others enter the ship. He follows silently.

"All systems O.K.?" Keroro asks as he takes the captain's chair in the cockpit. "Roger!" Giroro replies; manned at one of the stations.

"Take off!" Keroro commands. "Kukuku…roger. I press!" Kururu snickers as he presses a button and the ship begins to levitate.

High above; Aki Hinata pulls up on her motorcycle just as the house begins to split in half and move. "Hmm; looks like Kero-chan and the others are on another mission. How cool!" She smiles as she watches the ship rise up and take off with it's anti-barrier on.

"So, where's this school you found Kururu?" Keroro asks as they fly in their ship. "Kuku…not far." Kururu replies as he pilots the ship towards the school.

"Any particular reason you chose this school?" Giroro asks him. Suddenly; Kururu's glasses crack and everyone looks towards the front of the ship at him. "Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku…" He repeats on and on as he shakes lightly.

"Did…did I say something wrong?" Giroro asks rhetorically as he goes white and sweatdrops.

At that moment; on the tower in the city; Dororo and Koyuki silently watch as the ship cruises through the sky.

"Do you think we should follow Dororo's friends?" Koyuki asks. "Yes. I don't know if they'll succeed; but we need to follow." Dororo replies as they both leap into the air and vanish in their traditional ninja way.

Meanwhile; not too far away…

"Today we're going to be swimming!" Nyamo-sensei happily states as she stands in front of the class; all in their swimsuits.

"Jeesh; what's he doing here?" Yomi states as she points to the fence; where Kimura-sensei stares at them blankly with his mouth hanging open.

A heavy atmosphere falls over everyone else as they see him. "He's…he's here again?" Kaorin mutters as she sweatdrops with everybody else.

"O.K. everybody! Time to do stretches!" Nyamo announces as the group spreads out to find an area to stretch in.

Kamiya begins to do her stretches when she feels a poking on her leg. "What is it?" She asks quietly to the small black shadowy figure standing next to her. It points into the sky just above the school; and Kamiya looks.

"I don't see any…" She begins when she spots something suddenly. A green ship comes into focus for her; as she sees a rainbow-effect around the outside border of the ship.

"WHAT?!?" She screams as she realizes what's she's seeing. "Are you O.K.?" Chiyo yells as she rushes over to her; along with Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi and Nyamo.

"Probably just heard that spot in the air talk back to her." Tomo laughs to herself. Yomi; now embarrassed; silently pushes Tomo into the water.

"Oh…it's nothing…I'm alright." Kamiya replies sheepishly; rubbing the back of her head in shame. "You're sure you're O.K.?" Nyamo asks her with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks though." Kamiya smiles with a wink. "O.K. then; everybody back to stretching!" Nyamo states as they all slowly walk away.

Kamiya turns back quickly and looks at the spot where she saw the ship; but there's nothing there now. "What was that?" Kamiya quietly asks the spot in the air. The figure doesn't respond; but looks up at her with shiny-yellow eyes and nods in agreement. This signals something to Kamiya; and she nods firmly in response.

Elsewhere…

"We're here!" Giroro states as the ship lands. Kururu continues to chuckle uncontrollably and Giroro rushes over to him and begins to smack him.

"Snap out of it!!" Giroro yells as he slaps Kururu; and finally Kururu stops chuckling. "Glasses…my glasses…" he states as he pulls out a new pair and replaces them on his face.

"Is he O.K.?" Tamama asks. "I don't know. He'd better be; he's the only one who knows why he chose this school." Giroro states.

Suddenly Keroro grabs and starts shaking him violently. "Shut up! Do you want him to snap again?" Keroro screams. Giroro shoves him off and smashes a gun into his face barrel first. "You shut up! You're supposed to be in charge and yet you left everything to him!" Giroro screams as he holds his finger to the trigger.

"Kukuku…let's go." Kururu interrupts them; and they both turn and look at him with question. All 3 of them watch in silence as Kururu walks out of the ship. Mois walks up to the front of the ship and looks at everyone with innocent eyes.

"What happened?" she asks. "Well, Mois-dono, that's…kind of hard to explain…" Keroro laughs lightly as he rubs the back of his head. Giroro and Tamama sweatdrop as a heavy atmosphere falls on them; leaving Mois confused.

Outside of the ship; Keroro and the others stretch and stare up at the clear sunny sky. "Well; we're on top of the school now. Where do go next?" Giroro asks. "Kukuku…there's a certain Pekoponjin I need you find." Kururu states.

"Oh?" Keroro asks with a question mark above his head. "Kukuku…here." Kururu states as he hands them a picture of a young girl with spiky black hair and an overly excited expression on her face.

"Why does Kururu want us to find this girl?" Tamama asks; looking at the picture that Keroro is holding. "Is she related to you?" Keroro asks him; and quickly receives a firm smack to the back of the head from Giroro.

"Do you even know what you're saying anymore?" Giroro screams at him as Keroro lies on the ground with a glowing welt on the back of his head.

"Nobody bullies my Uncle!" Mois shouts as she changes into her Angol form and produces her Lucifer Spear. She raises it into the air, when she sees Keroro raise his hand. "Uncle! Are you alright?" She states as she kneels down next to him. "I'm...I'm fine…" he stammers out.

"Kukuku…just find her and make sure she's incapacitated." Kururu states; drawing everyone's attention back to him.

Everyone looks at him confused; but Giroro shakes it off. "Roger!" He replies with a salute and rushes off. "Roger-desu!!" Tamama replies and rushes off after Giroro. Keroro and Mois follow them; leaving Kururu behind as he stands their snickering to himself.

"Wait…wasn't this Keroro's mission?" The narrator asks Kururu. "Kukuku, he said for me to make all the preparations." Kururu responds. "Oh, I see…" The narrator responds with a sigh.

Not too far away…

"They landed on top of the school." Koyuki states as she lands on a tree branch next to Dororo. "So, this is the school they chose." Dororo comments.

"Does Dororo know anything about this school?" she asks him. "No." he replies and she sweatdrops a little.

Suddenly, Dororo senses something and looks down at the swimming pool. By this time, the swim class has ended and everyone is heading towards the locker room. But something catches his eye; and he stares at one girl in particular.

The girl suddenly stops and looks down next to her. The shadowy black figure with glowing yellow eyes stares at the tree; directly at Dororo and Koyuki; who's now also looking at the girl. "What is it?" Kamiya asks the spot in the air; and the shadowy black figure quickly races off as fast as it can.

"Hey! Wait up!!" Kamiya yells as she runs after the small shadowy figure. "That was…" Dororo states in awe at what he just saw.

A short while later; the students from swim class are back in the school in the next class.

"Wow! That was so much fun!" Tomo yells as she walks down the hall; when she hears the bell ring.

"Oh no! I'm late!" She yells as she races down the hall as fast as she can. She turns a corner and suddenly sees something in the hall in front of her a short distance.

"Huh?" She says as she stops and slowly walks towards the object in the hall. "What's a frog doing in the middle of the hall?" She asks herself as she looks at the little blue frog.

"What?" Tamama asks himself as he looks up at his hat. An arrow points as his hat with the words, "Anti-Barrier: Off".

"Oops…" Tamama laughs a little. "It…IT CAN TALK?" Tomo screams as she hears him. Tamama looks at her and thinks of the picture that Kururu showed him; and releases it's the same person.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!!" He screams as he fires a blast of yellow energy out of his mouth at her; sending her running back down the corridor in the other direction.

It smashes into a wall just as she turns the corner; but a net suddenly falls on top of her and Giroro turns his anti-barrier off. "Oooh! You caught her!" Keroro states as he sees Giroro hovering above her on his saucer board.

"Humph…I don't see the point to this." Giroro states as Tomo wrestles to break free from the net.

"Hey!! Let me out of here!! What's going on?!?" Tomo screams. Suddenly Keroro walks over next to her; and she looks up at him and stops squirming. His eyes squint and his face becomes shaded in as he starts laughing evilly.

"Foolish Pekoponjin; you are no match for the Keron Army!" Keroro laughs. "What?" Tomo shouts. She reaches her fingers through the net and grabs Keroro's face; pulling on it as he screams in pain.

Giroro sighs as he adjusts the settings on his gun and aims it at her. He fires at her and she goes limp; releasing Keroro's face.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!" Keroro screams as he holds his face in pain; racing around in circles.

"Kukuku…nice job…" A voice calls out from down the hall and they all turn to look where the voice came from. "WHAT?!?" They all scream in shock at what they see.

Elsewhere…

"It's O.K.; you don't have to hide…" Kamiya whispers as the shadowy figure hides under her desk as she sits in class.

"Gee…I wonder where Tomo is…" Chiyo states as she sits in class and looks at Tomo's empty desk. "I really don't care…" Yomi chimes in emotionlessly.

"I'm here everyone!" A voice cries out as the door slides open suddenly. All the students look up at the same time to see Tomo walk into the classroom.

"Where have you been? You're late?" The teacher asks her. "I'm sorry Sensei. I'll talk my seat now." She nods politely and rushes to an open seat.

"Um…your seat is over there…" one of the students tells her with a sweatdrop on their head. "Oh, silly me…" She giggles and walks over to the other seat.

"Tomo…you O.K.?" Yomi asks her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Tomo smiles with a wink; leaving Yomi staring at her in silent confusion. "You're Koyomi; right?" Tomo asks her with a smile.

Yomi turns completely white as her jaw drops to the desk in shock. Tomo stares at her in confusion as Yomi falls face-first on the desk; out cold.

"Um…if you're done talking; I'd like to get back to class now." The teacher at the front of the class announces. "Of course; sorry." Tomo replies with a wink.

"Is she alright?" Kaorin asks Chiyo. "Um, I'm not sure…" Chiyo replies quietly.

"O.K.; now as I was saying before; there is a number that produces remainder 4 when divided by 5, remainder 7 when divided by 9, and remainder 9 when divided by 11. Which number is it given that this number is less than 500?" The teacher asks.

Tomo quickly raises her hand. "Yes…" The teacher smiles; and notices it's Tomo. His face goes blank as looks at her.

"It's 394." Tomo responds.

Chiyo's mouth drops in shock as the rest of the class goes white in shock. "She…she got it right…" Chiyo barely squeaks out.

"Kukuku…using the Chinese Remainder Theorem; very clever…" Tomo states as she holds her hand in front of her face and laughs a little.

"Something's going on here…" Kamiya states as she looks at Tomo. She feels something brush her leg, and she looks down to see the small shadowy figure emerge out and look up at Tomo.

"Hmm…?" Tomo asks as she looks down next to her. Suddenly Tomo begins to shake uncontrollably as the class looks at her in bewilderment.

"Kukukukukukukukukuku…" She mutters as she sits in the seat; unable to move. "Tomo? Are you alright?" The teacher asks.

"Huh?" She mutters in shock as she looks around. They all look at her as she frantically looks around on her desk for something. "Glasses, my glasses…" she mutters to herself as she looks around for a few seconds and then suddenly stops.

"Sensei! May I be excused?" Tomo asks nervously as she stands up. "S-sure…" he replies; and Tomo races out the door as fast as she can.

"What just happened?" Kaorin asks as Chiyo and the others stare on in disbelief.

"But one person didn't notice." The narrator states; as an arrow points to Osaka; who's fast asleep at her desk.

Outside the room and a short ways down the hall; Tomo stands against a wall; catching her breath.

"What happened?" Giroro asks her as she turns to face him. Suddenly she lifts up her shirt; causing Giroro to blush.

Just then; before he sees anything graphic; her chest pops open and Kururu sits inside her body; his glasses shattered again as he hangs limply over the controls.

"Kururu! Are you alright?" Giroro shouts as Keroro, Tamama and Mois race into the hallway.

"Just like Kururu…we go to find Mois a school uniform and he fails at his mission." Keroro comments. He's quickly blasted by Giroro; leaving him with an charred body and an afro. "Idiot! You're one to talk!" Giroro yells as he puts his gun away and helps Kururu out of the suit.

"She…she…" Kururu mutters as he lies on the ground. "What are you babbling about?" Giroro yells as he smacks Kururu repeatedly.

"Isn't there a better way to snap him out of it?" The narrator asks rhetorically with a degree of uneasiness.

"You could say, he's totally gone?" Mois states; now in her school uniform; as she looks at Kururu.

"Who are you?" A voice shouts from down the hall; and they all look up in fear.

"What?!?" Giroro shouts in shock as he looks up at his hat. An arrow points to his skull emblem with the words, "Anti-Barrier: Off".

"This…seems to be a pattern…" The narrator states with discomfort. "SHUT UP!!!" Giroro screams at him.

"We've been spotted!" Mois shouts as she transforms into her true from. "You could say, eliminating the evidence?" She states as she produces her Lucifer Spear.

The girl down the hall stares in shock as Mois raises her weapon. "Hellmageddon; 1/1,000,000,000th!" Mois shouts as she prepares to slam her weapon into the floor.

"Wait!!" a voice cries out; and Mois stops inches from the floor. "What are you doing?" The girl asks the small shadowy figure as it emerges out from behind her and walks towards them.

"You are…" Giroro states as the figure walks towards them. "Are you sure about this Terere?" The girl asks the small figure.

"Yes, I'm sure." Terere responds; deactivating her anti-barrier. She appears before the Keroro Platoon; her body light purple in color with a five-pedaled flower as her symbol on her stomach and hat; which is shaped like a lady's summer hat.

"Terere?" Tamama asks in bewilderment. "She…she's here…" Kururu finally spits out as he sits up and looks at her.

"Oooh!! I knew it was you in that Pekopon suit!!" Terere shouts with glee as she rushes towards Kururu and gives him a great big hug before he can react.

"What?!?" Tamama, Keroro and Giroro scream in shock as they watch her hug Kururu; as the words, "Complete Surprise" fall from the sky and squash them.

Kururu begins to shake again as his glasses crack even more. "Tetete…you're so cute!" She smiles at him.

"What…what's going on here?" Kamiya asks in confusion; twitching a little in shock.

"Let me explain!" Terere giggles as she holds the still shaking and chuckling Kururu, "You see; back on Keron; I was his girlfriend."

The background drops away as the three Keronians and Kamiya go completely white and stare in shock. "You could say, they were lovers?" Mois adds in with a smile.

"Well; not exactly…" Terere explains, "He wasn't very receptive. He was playing hard to get with me. Tetete!!" She giggles a little.

"Wow…she laughs just like he does…" Keroro comments with a blank expression, "…How scary." "Is this why Kururu chose this school…?" Giroro asks with the same blank expression.

Suddenly Kamiya hears something. "Quickly! Turn on your anti-barriers! If someone sees you; who knows what'll happen!" She tells them. Kururu snaps out of his trance and looks around in slight confusion.

They nod and quickly turn on their anti-barriers and vanish; all except Mois who changes back into a schoolgirl and Kururu who hops back into his Tomo-suit.

"What's going on?" A voice states; and Yukari appears around the corner.

"Oh, it's you Tomo and Kamiya. What are you doing here?" Yukari asks them. "Well; you see…" Kamiya begins as Tomo rubs her head innocently.

"They were helping me find my class!" Mois announces happily, "You could say, being helpful?"

"Oh…" Yukari comments with a bit of curiosity, "…I don't think I've met you before. What's your name?"

"Angol Mois!" she responds without thinking. "Angol? Never heard of that last name before…you from around here?" Yukari asks.

"Well…" Mois laughs a little as a giant sweatdrop appears behind her head.

"We have to be getting back to class!" Kamiya announces; cutting the tension. "Huh? Oh yeah!" Yukari states in realization.

"It was nice meeting you!" Mois states with a bow as she and the others race off down the hall; leaving Yukari behind; a little bewildered.

"Kukuku…that was very close." Tomo states as they race down the hall towards class. "Yeah; but at least Terere finally got to meet her friends!" Kamiya responds with a beaming smile. "You could say, all worked out in the end?" Mois smiles.

"Oh and Kururu…where did you get your information on Tomo?" Kamiya asks. "The space internet; where else? You can find anything there." Kururu responds; using Tomo's voice through the suit.

"Well; did it have information on her personality?" Kamiya asks as they stop outside the classroom door. A giant sweatdrop appears behind Tomo's head.

"Didn't think so…" Kamiya laughs a little, "…Let me give you a few pointers about her."

Outside the hallway; Dororo and Koyuki watch silently from through the window from a nearby tree.

"So, that was a Keronian." Dororo comments. "Does Dororo know her?" Koyuki asks. "No." He responds; and a sweatdrop appears behind Koyuki's head.

"Too bad we can't hear what they're saying from here." Koyuki comments. "I know; but I have a feeling we'll cross paths again shortly." Dororo comments as he leaps from the tree; followed by Koyuki.

Back inside the school…

"I have to be going!" Terere announces to the three remaining Keronians. "Huh? Didn't you just get here?" Tamama asks with a blank expression.

"Tetete…Yes, but I go everywhere with Kamiya. I have to get back to class with her now!" Terere tells them. "Why do you go everywhere with that Pekoponjin?" Keroro asks. "I'll explain later! Bye-bye!" Terere calls out as she runs off down the hall.

Giant sweatdrops appear behind all 3 Keronians' heads. "She left just like that…no explanation…" Keroro stutters out.

"What do we do now?" Giroro asks Keroro as he and Tamama stand in the hallway. "How should I know? Don't ask me." Keroro shrugs his shoulders.

He promptly receives a blast from Giroro's gun; leaving him once again charred and with an afro.

"You really are bad at this, aren't you?" The narrator asks rhetorically. "Ge…" Keroro mutters as he falls over.

"Later that day, after classes let out…" The narrator states.

"That was really strange today; with Tomo and all…" Chiyo comments as she walks down the hall with Sakaki, Yomi and Osaka. "Isn't that right, Sakaki-san?" Chiyo asks with a cheery smile.

"Uh…yeah. That was strange." Sakaki comments; a little embarrassed.

"She…she called me…K…K…Ko…Koyomi…" Yomi stutters in disbelief; still pure white from the shock.

"Hey you guys!! Wait for me!" Tomo yells from not too far behind; and Osaka turns and waves to her.

"What happened today Tomo?" Osaka asks in her usual daydreaming voice. "Well; I was just trying to act different; that's all." Tomo proclaims with a thumb's up.

"But…you called me…K…K…Ko…Koyomi…" Yomi stutters out; turning slowly to face Tomo; still pure white.

"I was being different! Why in the heck!" Tomo shouts as she chops Yomi over the head.

Tomo hits her so hard that Yomi's color rushes back and she falls to the ground. "HEY!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?" Yomi screams as she bounds back up and towers over Tomo.

Tomo simply waves her hand and brushes her off with a goofy smile. "That's our Tomo!" Osaka laughs a little as they all walk together down the hall.

"But inside Tomo…" The narrator states as Kururu sits inside Tomo; controlling her movements.

"Kuku…why do I do these things?" Kururu asks rhetorically with a sigh. "Only you can answer that." The narrator sighs sadly.

Back at the Hinata residence…

"Mama! I'm home!" Natsumi announces as she walks in the door. Aki pokes her head in the hallway and waves at Natsumi.

"Uh…why's it so quiet?" Natsumi asks. "Kero-chan and the others are out on a mission!" Aki tells her.

"WHAT?!?" Natsumi yells as she begins to steam. "Stupid frog…" she growls are as rolls up her sleeve and cracks her knuckles, "…when I find him…"

Just then Fuyuki walks into the house; and Natsumi turns to him. "Did you see that stupid frog or any of the others?" she asks him.

"Gunsou? No, I haven't seen them all day actually." Fuyuki responds. Just then Fuyuki's phone begins to ring, and he takes it out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki says as he answers the call. "Hello?" He asks into the receiver.

"Fuyuki-kun!" She happily states into the receiver. "What is it?" Fuyuki asks her.

"Well…" she begins uneasily, "…You see, I haven't seen Tamama all day; and I was wondering if he was over there with you?"

"No…I think he's with Gunsou and the others; but we're not sure where they went. Want to help us look for them?" Fuyuki asks.

"OF COURSE!! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!!" She shouts ecstatically over the phone; almost seeming to pop out on Fuyuki's end. He hears the phone click a second later.

"Heh…Nishizawa-san can be strange sometimes…" Fuyuki comments as he hangs up the phone.

"HELL YES!!!" Momoka screams; her hair pointed and a crazed expression upon her face, "THANKS TO TAMAMA; I GET TO SEE FUYUKI-KUN TONIGHT!!" The words, "THE WINNER!" flash and blink as arrows point to her.

Paul quietly enters the room. "Has he seen Tamama?" Paul asks her. "No, but he wants me to come and help him look for Tamama and the others." Momoka announces; with a hand squeeze. Paul nods and leaves the room quietly.

Back at the Hinata residence…

"I wonder where Gunsou and the others went?" Fuyuki asks as they sit in the living room. "I don't know. When I came home early today; they were leaving, so I didn't get a chance to ask." Aki states.

"And today was that stupid frog's day to clean the house…" Natsumi flares as she cracks her knuckles with anger.

Just then a horn blares outside their house; and they rush to the front door and open it. "FUYUKI-KUN!!" Momoka shouts as she sits inside a limousine in front of the Hinata residence.

"Nishizawa-san…" Fuyuki laughs uneasily as he rubs the back of his head.

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"It's such a nice day!" Chiyo exclaims as she walks down the road with the group. "Yeah; it is…" Sakaki comments as she looks around; and suddenly notices a small gray cat standing on a nearby fence.

"What is it Sakaki?" Osaka asks her as she notices Sakaki stop. "It's…that cat…" Sakaki says, blushing a little.

"Allow me!" Tomo yells as she runs towards the cat. Sakaki reaches out to stop Tomo; but is unsuccessful.

Tomo stops in front of the cat; and a small window folds down in Tomo's chest and reveals Kururu inside. The cat stares in shock at Kururu as he produces a small gun.

"Kukukuku…do you want to know what this gun does; little cat?" Kururu laughs as he points the gun at the cat. The cat screeches in fear and runs away as fast as it can.

"Kuku…too bad…" Kururu grumbles as he puts the gun away and closes the chest of Tomo.

Tomo turns around and gives them a smile "What…did you do?" Yomi asks her. They all stare at her blankly in silence as Chiyo's father flies by in the background unnoticed.

Elsewhere…

"Wow…Na-chi and Fuyuki go to a school like this?" Tamama states as he and the other two Keronians fly through the school on their saucer boards.

"Hmm, I still don't see how you plan to take over the school." Giroro grumbles at Keroro.

"Giroro; you have so little faith in me…" Keroro laughs.

"Did he really just say that?" The narrator asks in disbelief.

Suddenly Keroro's face becomes shaded in as his eyes squint and he produces a small piece of chalk. "What's that?" Giroro asks.

"Kururu made this for us…you remember back when I was late on my homework?" Keroro asks. "Which time?" Giroro laughs slightly.

A giant sweatdrop forms behind Keroro's head as his mouth hangs open in shock. "Have I really been that bad?" Keroro asks.

"You have to ask?" The narrator asks him in disbelief.

"You mean the time we were all students at Fuyuki's school, Gunsou-san?" Tamama asks him. "Yeah! That's the time I mean, de arimasu!" Keroro states with a slight grin.

"You don't mean…?" Giroro begins as he looks at Keroro in slight shock. "Yes…" Keroro begins as he holds the chalk into the air.

He imagines himself in a Pekoponjin teacher suit; the same one he had on when he was at Fuyuki's school. "I will become the hot-blooded teacher; and convince the students to join our cause, de arimasu!!" Keroro proclaims.

"I'm not doing that again!" Giroro yells as he shatters Keroro's illusion. Keroro slides up next to Giroro smoothly, "I'm sure Natsumi would love to see you in a Pekoponjin suit as a strong, proud young man!"

Suddenly Giroro's expression turns to one of pure joy as he imagines himself dancing with Natsumi; him in a Pekoponjin suit and her in a beautiful flowing kimono.

"That old trick again?" The narrator asks Keroro in sad disbelief as Giroro floats above his saucer board and Keroro laughs evilly.

"Gunsou-san is so evil; desu…" Tamama laughs as his face becomes shaded in and a crazed expression overcomes him.

"Let's go then, de arimasu!!" Keroro laughs to himself. "Um; you do realize that school's over, don't you?" The narrator asks him.

Keroro looks at him; and a giant sweatdrop appears behind his head. "No…actually…" Keroro laughs uneasily.

Elsewhere…

"So, you guys didn't know about me at all?" Terere asks Mois as she walks down the street with Kamiya.

"No, Kururu never mentioned he had a girlfriend before…you could say, a total shock?" Mois states with question in her expression.

"Tetete…I'm not surprised. Kururu was always quiet around me. He's really shy when it comes to talking about his feelings; so I didn't think you'd know of me." Terere states.

"Wow…" Kamiya comments as she walks down the street with them, "…But at your finally reunited with him!"

Suddenly Terere stops; and sighs loudly. "What's the matter?" Kamiya asks.

"Well…I'm not so sure…" She replies as she looks down at the ground in sadness, "…Kururu was always distant and unwilling to give me any time; and I don't think he's changed at all."

"From what you told me before; he seemed like a great guy; being all smart and crafty; but after meeting him, I'm not so sure." Kamiya states.

"Kururu is very quiet; he doesn't like anybody. You could say; the misunderstood type?" Mois chimes in.

"I hope I'm wrong…it would be nice to finally spend some quality time with him." Terere states as she starts walking again with the others.

"Don't worry; it'll be fine." Kamiya smiles down at Terere; and Terere winks at her; feeling a little better now.

"Say Mois-chan; did you want to spend the night at my place?" Kamiya asks suddenly.

"Oh? Um…" Mois quietly thinks to herself, "…I think it'll be alright. You could say; making a good first impression?"

"Cool. Thanks!" Kamiya smiles as Terere laughs a little with happiness.

Elsewhere…

"I'll see you all later! I've got to go home!" Tomo shouts to the last two remaining members of their group; Sakaki and Chiyo.

"But; we passed your house over two miles ago…" Chiyo states with confusion. The words, "Not thinking" fall out of the sky and on top of Tomo.

"Well, did you want to spend the night at my place?" Chiyo asks her. "Um…" Tomo thinks. _Kukuku…it's better than listening to Leader snore…_ Kururu thinks to himself inside Tomo as he pictures Keroro snoring loudly in his mind.

"O.K." Tomo states with a thumb's up and a wink. "That's great!" Chiyo smiles with glee.

"Um…can I come too?" Sakaki quietly asks. "Oh?" Chiyo asks her; looking up at her. "I…I would like to see Mr. Tadakichi-san again…" Sakaki states with a blush.

"Sure!" Chiyo smiles as she nods. Sakaki smiles as they all start walking down the road towards her house together.

Elsewhere…

"What is it Dororo?" Koyuki asks him as they stand on top of the school. "I'm not sure. I sense that things aren't well; and something will happen tomorrow." Dororo explains. They stare out at the horizon as they watch the sun set on the horizon.

"Are Dororo's sensations correct? Will something happen tomorrow? Will Keroro succeed in his plans to take control of the students? Will the Hinatas and Momoka find Keroro and the others? What's the mystery behind Terere and Kamiya? Will Kururu survive the night as Tomo? And what other surprises lie in store? Find out in the second half!" The narrator proclaims.


	2. Part 2: Keroro: A flawless plan?

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

**_Part 2: "Keroro: A flawless plan?! De arimasu!!"_**

"Another peaceful day comes to an end; and now everyone has gone home to enjoy the relaxing evening," The narrator starts, "…Well; it's almost relaxing…"

"What?!? You're where?" Keroro screams into a payphone on a street as steam blows out of his head.

"I'm spending the night over at Kamiya and Terere's place. You could say, being friendly?" Mois smiles as she talks into her cell phone.

"Mois-dono…" Keroro mutters quietly into the phone. "I'll be alright Uncle. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" Mois states happily into the phone as she hangs up and closes it.

"Mois-dono…" Keroro repeats himself as he hangs up the phone slowly. "Well, where is she?" Giroro asks him as he and Tamama stand a short distance away.

Keroro hops down from the phone booth and walks over to them. "It's alright…she's staying at Kamiya and Terere's place tonight, de arimasu." Keroro states.

"You're O.K. with that now?" The narrator asks Keroro. "Sure, why not?" Keroro laughs a little. "Weren't you just like, 'What?!? You're where?' a minute ago?" The narrator states; and everybody sweatdrops.

"Humph…why would she do that?" Giroro asks as he takes out one of his guns and starts cleaning it.

"Gero gero gero…" Keroro grins evilly as his face shades in and his eyes squint. Tamama and Giroro both look up at him suddenly. "You see, thanks to Mois-dono, we'll be able to find out everything about Terere and the Pekoponjin. Gero gero gero gero!!" Keroro laughs sinisterly.

"K-Keroro…" Giroro mutters in shock. "Gunsou-san!!" Tamama chimes in happily. "We will wait until morning; and we invade the school once it starts, de arimasu! Mois-dono will be back by then, de arimasu!!" Keroro snickers to himself lightly.

"Roger!" Giroro salutes Keroro. "O.K., desu!" Tamama salutes with glee. The three start to resonate together; starting with Keroro, then Tamama and lastly Giroro.

After resonating; Giroro and Tamama take off on their saucer boards as Keroro stays behind. "Are you really O.K. with Mois-dono staying at their place?" The narrator asks him.

"Of course, of course." Keroro waves at the narrator as if to brush away his question, "I want to know how anyone could like Kururu!"

"Why…am I not surprised?" The narrator sighs loudly.

Meanwhile…

"Who was that?" Kamiya asks Mois as they all sit a table in her living room. "It was Uncle; he just wanted to know where I was. You could say, he was concerned?" Mois smiles.

"Oh. Who's Uncle?" Kamiya asks in confusion. "Keroro Gunsou. We've known each other since we were very young. Angols and Keronians have been friends for a long time." Mois tells her.

"Wow!" Terere exclaims, "That's so cool that you have friends like Keroro. He seems like a nice guy. Tetete!"

"Uncle…" Mois mutters quietly as she thinks of her and Keroro getting married. "Is something wrong?" Kamiya asks her.

"Huh? Oh no; it's O.K. You could say; everything is in order?" Mois smiles at them. Terere picks up a cup of tea and blows lightly into it to cool it off.

"Say, how did you two meet and become friends?" Mois asks them. Terere takes a sip of her tea and puts it down carefully on the table, "Well…"

"Terere came here from Keron about a year ago, looking for Kururu and the others. I was just like any other schoolgirl back then; just living life day to day." Kamiya explains.

"When I came here; I didn't know anybody. I wasn't really sure about how Pekoponjin would react to me; so I quickly searched for a place to hide until I could contact someone I knew." Terere adds in.

"Yeah, but the place she chose to hide was my house. I came home day and found her walking around my house. Her anti-barrier was off at the time; that's why I was able to see her." Kamiya laughs a little.

"I was so sacred; I had never seen a Pekoponjin in real life before; at least not so close up. But Kamiya was very nice to me; and treated me like a guest. She gave me food and allowed me to live with her; and in exchange I swore to be at her side always and protect her to the best of my abilities. Tetete!" Terere gives Mois a thumb's up.

"And Terere told me about her friends; and so I said that I'd help her find her friends…although it looks like you guys found us instead." Kamiya laughs uneasily as a sweatdrop forms on the back of her head.

"Oh…" Mois stares at them blankly, "…I'm surprised that an invader and a Pekoponjin became such good friends so quickly. You could say, an unlikely outcome?"

"Tetete, oh no, you misunderstand…" Terere waves lightly at Mois, "…I didn't come here to invade. Only Keronian military invades. I'm just here because I wanted to move from Keron; and Kururu was here with the rest of the Keroro Platoon; so it was the logical choice!"

"Oh, I see!" Mois smiles. They all laugh lightly and smile at each other.

Meanwhile…

"What's the matter Mr. Tadakichi-san?" Chiyo asks as he barks at Tomo as she tries to enter the house. "Kukuku…looks like this dog is pretty smart…" Kururu chuckles to himself inside the Tomo-suit.

"It's alright, it's alright!" Chiyo waves at Mr. Tadakichi to calm him down as a sweatdrop appears behind her head.

"Um…perhaps I'll just go…" Tomo states as she states to back away slowly. "No, no; it's O.K.! I don't know what's gotten into him; he's usually so nice." Chiyo explains reassuringly.

"Perhaps…I can talk to him…" Sakaki quietly states with a raised finger. "Oh?" Chiyo asks, a little surprised.

"Yeah; that'll be fine. Come on Mr. Tadakichi-san; let's go upstairs." Chiyo laughs a little as she runs up the stairs; followed by Sakaki and Mr. Tadakichi.

"Kukuku…maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kururu comments to himself inside the suit. Suddenly, a light flashes on inside the cockpit.

"What's this?" Kururu asks himself as he looks at the screen inside. The words, "Low Battery" appear on the screen.

"Kukuku…looks like I need to recharge the battery, or else this Pekopon suit will start to malfunction…" Kururu snickers a little as he shuts off the controls to the suit.

"Uh…Tomo…are you okay?" Chiyo asks her as Tomo stands in one spot; her arms limp and her head looking straight down at the floor, resting on her chest.

"She's…asleep…standing up?" Sakaki mutters as her and Chiyo both sweatdrop.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"Ugh! I never realized how heavy Tomo was!" Chiyo moans as she tries to carry the limp Tomo up the stairs.

"It's like she's made of metal or something!" Sakaki comments as she holds the heavier topside of Tomo as she helps Chiyo carry her up the stairs.

They finally manage to carry her into a room; and Chiyo drops her end suddenly. "Oh no! Are you alright Tomo?" Chiyo asks frantically.

"Wow…" Sakaki mutters as a giant sweatdrop forms behind her head, "…she's still asleep."

Chiyo grabs a blanket and pulls it over Tomo, and her and Sakaki quietly leave the room.

"Hopefully she'll be better in the morning. She's really out of it." Chiyo comments. "Yeah…" Sakaki adds in.

They both head into Chiyo's room; where Mr. Tadakichi lies quietly in a corner, asleep. "What a strange day it's been today." Chiyo comments as she undoes her pigtails.

"Yeah…I don't know what's going on." Sakaki comments. "What do you mean?" Chiyo asks. "I mean with Tomo…she was acting really strange earlier; and now…I don't know…" Sakaki trails off.

"Oh…I don't know either…" Chiyo mutters quietly as she goes through her closet, "Um, Sakaki-san; I don't know if I have anything in your size…"

"It…it's alright…" Sakaki mutters as she starts to blush. Chiyo goes behind a screen and changes into her pajamas as Sakaki goes over by the door and turns out the lights.

"Alright." Chiyo laughs a little and smiles as she comes out from behind the screen; now changed. Sakaki walks back over to her and smiles back lightly. Chiyo hands Sakaki a sleeping bag; and Sakaki bows a little in gratitude.

"Well; goodnight Sakaki-san!" Chiyo smiles as she climbs into bed and sets her alarm. "Goodnight." Sakaki replies quietly as she crawls into her sleeping bag.

"Later that night…" The narrator quietly states; not to interrupt either Chiyo or Sakaki's slumber.

"Chi--Chiyo-chan…" Sakaki groggily mumbles as she tosses a little in her sleep.

"Gero gero gero!!" Keroro laughs as he approaches Chiyo; now backed into a corner. The other four members of the Keroro Platoon are with him; and his eyes are squinted as his face shades in.

"What…what do you want?" Chiyo cries out in fear. "Foolish Pekoponjin…you will become one of my new soldiers, de arimasu!!" Keroro laughs confidently.

Keroro starts to reach out towards her when something catches his attention. They all quickly turn around to see someone land a short distance from them.

"Pl-lease stop harah-sing my dah-ter!" the figure states as he raises a hand. "You are…" Giroro states as they all stare at him.

"I am Chiyo's fah-ther." The cat-like figure states. "Why-why are you speaking English?" Keroro asks him as they all sweatdrop.

"Wait, aren't you speaking English now?" The narrator asks him. "No, no; that's just the writer translating it into English from Japanese." Keroro explains to the narrator.

"Oh…I see…" The narrator comments, now embarrassed.

"My daughter will be going to America in a year or so." The cat-like figure explains, now speaking Japanese. "Oh?" Tamama asks. "Yes. She is my daughter; so please stop harassing her." He states.

Suddenly, something clicks in Keroro's brain. "You mean…this Pekoponjin…is…" Keroro states in total shock as he and the others turn completely white.

"Yes, Keroro." He replies. "How do you know Leader-dono's name?" Dororo shouts, drawing his sword a little.

"I have been watching you for some time now. I would like to join your platoon!" He replies.

The words, "Total Shock" fall from the sky and squash the entire platoon. "W-what's with…this guy?" Keroro barely stutters out as he lies under the words; immobilized.

"I have many qualities that you will find useful!" Chiyo's father states. "Oh?" Giroro comments as they all stand together.

"For example; I can change color." He begins as his eyes bulge and his body changes color from yellow to red. "Oooh wow!" Keroro shouts in amazement. "That could be useful for camouflage!" Giroro states with a nod.

"And I can fly at like Mach 100!" He states as he blasts off into the air and zooms around the sky. "Wow!!" Keroro shouts as he looks like a happy child on Christmas day.

"And I can deflect bullets!" He states as he lands again in front of the platoon. "Really?" Giroro asks. "Kukuku…maybe you should test that proclamation out with one of your guns…" Kururu snickers.

"Roger!" Giroro replies as he grabs one of his guns and aims it at Chiyo's father. He pulls the trigger; and the bullet merely ricochets off of his body; much to everyone's amazement.

"Wow! He's so much better than Dororo!" Keroro shouts. "What?!?" Dororo shouts in shock.

"How would you like to replace him and join our platoon?" Keroro asks Chiyo's father. "That-that's too much!!" Dororo yells as he starts crying.

"That would be good. Thank you." Chiyo's father replies as Dororo curls into a ball. A dark aura of trauma forms around him as the words, "Trauma Switch: ON!" appear above him.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you father!" Chiyo exclaims as she runs out from behind the platoon and up to her dad.

"Chiyo-chan…" Sakaki mutters as she watches from a distance as the Keroro Platoon walks away with Chiyo and her dad; leaving Dororo behind.

Suddenly Osaka walks into the room. "Hiya Sakaki-san!" Osaka waves at Sakaki as she approaches her. "What are you doing here?" Sakaki asks her. "I'm here to wake you up!" Osaka laughs as she pulls out an alarm clock.

It starts ringing and Sakaki jolts awake. "Sakaki! Are you alright?" Chiyo asks as she sits up in her bed.

"Was…it just a dream?" Sakaki asks herself; looking around the room as light pours in from the window.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Chiyo asks her. "I'm…not sure…" Sakaki trails off as she stands up.

"I have to go now! There's something I need to do!" Sakaki announces. "What? So suddenly?" Chiyo asks; totally shocked.

"Yes. Your father's life may be at stake! Goodbye!" Sakaki declares as she races out of the room. "What…?" Chiyo asks herself; totally bewildered.

In the other room, Tomo sits up suddenly and then rises to her feet. "Kukuku…battery's fully recharged!" Kururu snickers to himself as he reactivates the Tomo-suit.

Just as he makes his way to the door, Chiyo opens it. "Tomo? Are you feeling better today?" Chiyo asks her. "I'm doing much better!" Tomo smiles.

"Whew…at least you're alright." Chiyo sighs. "Why?" Tomo asks. "Sakaki said something about my father being in danger…I don't know what she's talking about." Chiyo explains.

"Kukuku…this may be important. I'd better let Leader know." Kururu snickers to himself inside the suit.

Elsewhere…

"So, how do you like school?" Mois asks Kamiya as they and Terere walk towards the school together. "It's nice… I don't have too much difficulty. I'm an average student; nothing spectacular like Chiyo-chan." Kamiya replies.

"Oh? Who's that?" Mois asks. "She's a child prodigy who's now in high school. She's so smart that she was able to skip a bunch of grades to get into high school. She's only 11." Kamiya explains.

Mois looks at her with a blank expression; unsure of what to say. "Yeah, I secretly envy her. Not so much her skills; but the fact that she has such a nice group of friends. I only have one friend; and no one can ever see her." Kamiya explains with sadness in her voice, "And even though they may not think so; I know everyone makes fun of me behind my back because I talk to Terere in class; and to them I'm just talking to a spot in the air!"

"That's…so sad…" Mois whispers as a tear comes to her eye, "You could say, you're an outcast?"

"If there's one thing that living here on Pekopon has taught me; it's that no matter how beautiful the hearts of Pekoponjin can be; they still can be extremely cruel and uncaring." Terere adds in.

Not far away, on a tree branch, Koyuki silently watches as they walk together to school. "How sad…" she quietly mutters as a single tear forms in her eye. She holds it back as she leaps from the tree and disappears.

Elsewhere…

"Ah, the day seems peaceful so far…" Dororo states as he smells a small flower near the edge of a sidewalk.

Suddenly, he senses something and draws his sword. As he looks around, he sees a girl running towards him.

"Oh, it's just a girl." Dororo sighs as he puts his sword away and turns back to the flower.

"Hey; aren't you Dororo?" The girl shouts as she approaches him. "What?!?" He shouts in total shock. An arrow points to the emblem on his hat with the words, "Anti-Barrier: Off".

"Why does this keep happening?" The narrator sighs.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Dororo asks with caution as the girl approaches him. "Sorry. My name is Sakaki; and I have to talk to you right away! It's urgent!" Sakaki tells him. He nods and they go into the park to talk.

"After a few minutes…" The narrator states.

"WHAT? Keroro-kun's going to replace me?!?" Dororo cries out as tears flow down his face. "Yes. That's what will happen. You have to make sure that this doesn't happen!" Sakaki tells him.

"That's…too much Keroro-kun!" Dororo sobs as he curls up into a ball. "Trauma Switch: ON!" The narrator states as a dark aura appears around Dororo.

"Um…was it something I said…?" Sakaki blushes as a sweatdrop appears behind her head. "No, Keroro's done many mean things to Dororo in the past." The narrator states reassuringly.

"Who are you?" Sakaki asks, confused. "Me? I'm the narrator. Don't you know me?" The narrator asks. "Um, no…" Sakaki responds.

"Oh yeah; that's right! You don't have a narrator in your anime. Sorry." The narrator laughs uneasily; leaving Sakaki bewildered.

Elsewhere…

"Gero gero gero!" Keroro laughs as he stands in the hallway of the school in a teacher's body. "When does school start, Gunsou-san?" Tamama asks him; also in a Pekopon suit.

"How should I know?" Keroro laughs. "Then how do we know when to make our move?" Giroro yells at him as steam juts out of his head.

"It's alright, Giroro. Don't worry." Keroro waves at Giroro, who's also in a Pekopon suit.

"Kukuku…school will be starting soon…" A voice calls out. "That is…" Giroro announces as they look around for where the voice came from.

All of a sudden Keroro looks in his pocket on his suit and pulls out a small communications device. "How…how did this get here?" Keroro asks with a blank face.

"Kukuku…I'll be there shortly. I have may have some news for you." Kururu tells him through the device as he closes the channel and disappears from the small screen. "That…that Kururu…" Keroro mutters in shock.

Elsewhere…

"Dororo!" Koyuki shouts in horror as she finds Dororo curled up in a ball, emitting a dark aura of trauma.

"…And that time Keroro-kun took my seat on the bus; and that time he ate my sandwich when I wasn't looking…" Dororo quietly mutters to himself as he shakes.

"Dororo! Dororo! What happened?" Koyuki shouts as she tries to pull him out of it. Suddenly; he snaps awake and looks around in confusion.

"Ko-Koyuki-dono?" Dororo mutters, surprised. "What happened?" Koyuki asks him again.

"Keroro-kun's going to replace me with someone called 'Father'!" Dororo cries out as tears stream down his face.

"What?" Koyuki asks in shock. "Yes. This is too much!!" Dororo sobs.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen to Dororo!" Koyuki proclaims. "Koyuki-dono!!" Dororo cries out as he turns around and hugs her tightly.

"It'll be alright Dororo." Koyuki smiles and gives Dororo a wink reassuringly. "Thank you Koyuki-dono!" Dororo bows as tears flow down his face.

"I'll be back shortly. I'll see what I can do Dororo!" Koyuki tells him as she leaps into the air and disappears in her traditional ninja style.

"Not far away; the students have arrived at school and file into their classes," The narrator states, "But, outside the school…"

"ARGH!!! I'm late again!" Yukari yells as she chains up her bike hastily, "Damn lock! Why won't you close!!"

"Stop right there; Pekoponjin!" a voice states; and suddenly Yukari feels a gun against her head.

"What…?" She mutters as she slowly turns towards the gun; but sees nothing there. "Hehe…it was just my imagination!" She proclaims as she finishes chaining up her bike.

All of a sudden she hears a noise; and turns to see Giroro turn off his anti-barrier; pointing a gun at her.

"AAHHHHH!!!!" She screams as she starts to run in terror; when Giroro fires and she falls to the ground; out cold.

"The teacher is neutralized; just as Keroro wanted." Giroro states as Tamama turns off his anti-barrier next to him. "Yeah; but are you sure you had to shoot her?" Tamama asks.

"I adjusted the power setting on my gun. She's only unconscious; not dead." Giroro explains. "Oh." Tamama states, a little less confused.

"We have to move her before someone sees us. This is supposed to be a stealth operation." Giroro comments as he reactivates his anti-barrier. "Roger-desu!" Tamama replies as he too activates his anti-barrier and helps Giroro carry Yukari off.

"But if Yukari's here…then who's teaching her class?" The narrator asks in confusion.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Kerono Keropachi!" The teacher shouts as he enters the room.

A heavy atmosphere falls over the entire class as they look at him. "Why…why does he have frog mask on?" Chiyo asks herself in shock.

Keroro pulls out his special chalk made by Kururu and proceeds to write his name on the board. A strange sound begins to emit from the chalk in waves as he writes; and the class goes into a trance.

"Oh yeah! I remember him now!" Chiyo announces. "Um, excuse me!" Osaka raises her hand and stands to her feet.

"Yes?" Keroro asks; pointing to her. "Where's Yukari-sensei today?" Osaka asks. "Um, well…she was sick today; de arimasu!" Keroro explains with a light laugh. "Oh…I understand…" Osaka replies in her usual daydreaming voice.

"Why isn't she affected by my hypnotic waves?" Tomo asks Mois; who is seated next to her. "She seems to be impervious to mental attacks. You could say, too spacey to be affected?" Mois replies with slight confusion.

_What are they planning to do?_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she looks around at the rest of the class, who are under the hypnosis of Kururu's chalk.

Meanwhile…

"It's no use! We've been driving around all night; and there's just no sign of them! It's already morning; where could they be?" Aki asks as she, Natsumi, Momoka and Fuyuki sit in the back of Momoka's limousine as Paul drives.

"I'm getting sleepy…" Natsumi mutters half-heartedly. "Um, Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki laughs uneasily as Momoka rests her head on his shoulder as she sleeps.

Just then Paul senses something and stops the car. "What is it?" Aki asks through the small window between the sections.

"Someone's following us…" Paul states as he squeezes his fist. "Oh?" Aki asks with confusion.

All of a sudden, a figure jumps down in front of the car. "Koyuki-dono?" Aki asks as she sees the girl walk around the car to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Natsumi asks; now more awake. "I followed your scent here, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki giggles a little and smiles.

"Have you seen Gunsou or the others?" Fuyuki asks as Momoka curls up with him a little more. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I'll explain later. Just follow me!" Koyuki tells them as she closes the door.

"Do you think you'll be able to follow her?" Aki asks Paul as she watches Koyuki leap from tree to tree. "Yes. It won't be a problem." Paul states confidently as he shifts the car into drive and follows Koyuki.

Back at the school…

"Now. I need everyone to open their books to page 623." Keroro states as he opens up his book on the desk. The class follows his lead and opens their books to the page he requested.

_Gero gero gero…foolish Pekoponjin! It's only a matter of time before I have you all buying Gunpla for me; de arimasu!!_ Keroro thinks evilly to himself as his eyes squint and his face shades in.

"Kukuku…for once, it looks like Leader's plan might actually work." Tomo laughs with her hand in front of her mouth. "You could say, a flawless success?" Mois chimes in.

"What?" Osaka mutters as she turns around slowly to face Tomo and Mois. "Um…nothing…" Tomo laughs. "Okay…" Osaka states in her usual voice as she slowly turns back around.

Just outside the class, Giroro and Tamama stand outside the entrance and watch as Keroro instructs the class.

"He's going to have to act soon. The class will be over in less than twenty minutes!" Giroro states. "I have complete faith in Gunsou-san!!" Tamama clenches his fists as his expression becomes crazed and insane.

Not too far away…

Paul follows Koyuki as she leaps through the trees when she suddenly hops down and lands on the ground just ahead of the car on the side of the road.

"Wait here!" Koyuki states as she runs next to the car and leaps back into trees a moment later. Paul nods and slows the car down.

As Paul parks the car on the side the road, Koyuki goes to the spot where she last encountered Dororo.

"Did you get help?" Dororo asks her as he emerges from the shadows. "Yes. I found Natsumi-san and the rest!" Koyuki responds.

"So, these guys are just, 'The rest'?" The narrator asks as arrows point to Momoka, Fuyuki, Paul and Aki.

"Good. Let's go!" Dororo responds as they leap onto the road and back into the trees. Paul sees them leap onto the road and starts off again in the car.

"Even as they race to get to the school; Keroro's plans are already becoming reality!" The narrator states.

"Now class; I need to do exactly as I say!" Keroro states as he puts the chalk on the board and begins writing.

"I am a soldier of the Keron Army; and I will obey every command given by Keroro Gunsou without question!" Keroro states evilly as he writes the words on the board.

Hypnotic waves ripple through the classroom; and moments later, the class rises to their feet. "Sieg Keron!!" They shout as they salute Keroro.

"He-he's serious this time!!" Giroro shouts as tears of joy flow down his face. "Gunsou-san!!!" Tamama shouts with glee.

"Is this right?" The narrator asks as the class continues to chant and salute Keroro.

"Chiyo-chan! What're you doin'?" Osaka asks Chiyo as she chants and salutes Keroro with the others.

"Could this be? Is Keroro serious about conquering Pekopon this time?" The narrator shouts in shock.

"Now; my troops…" Keroro begins as he raises his hand in command and points to the door, "…Go out there and spend your allowances on Gunpla for me!!"

Giroro turns pure white and falls to the ground; out cold upon hearing this.

Keroro laughs vilely as he commands the students to move out of the classroom and do his bidding.

"Kukuku…I should've known…" Tomo laughs. "You could say, a one track mind?" Mois adds in, slightly confused.

But Keroro suddenly stops laughing as he looks at the students. "What are you all doing?!?" Keroro explodes as he watches the students continue to chant and salute; oblivious to his commands.

"Hey! Why aren't you listening to me?!?" Keroro screams at them; but no one changes their movements.

"What did you say your name was again?" The narrator asks him. "Kerono Keropachi." Keroro answers without thinking.

Suddenly something clicks inside Keroro's brain. "Could-could it be…" Keroro stutters as he realizes something.

A diagram forms in Keroro's mind; with a picture of him as himself as Keroro Gunsou; and him in the teacher suit as Kerono Keropachi.

A passing satellite flies by the Earth as the word, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" jut out from Japan.

"Man, I bet that was heard in space!" Kamiya states as she clamps her ears from Keroro's scream. "It was." The narrator sighs.

"You idiot!!!" Giroro screams as he races into the room; now flaring with rage. "Giroro's eyes are so scary!" Tamama shouts in fear as he watches Giroro race over to Keroro.

"Gero!!" Keroro screams as Giroro pulls out a pair of guns and opens fire on Keroro; causing him emerge from the smoke charred and with an afro.

"What are we going to do now! They won't obey you!!" Giroro shouts as he shakes the partially dazed Keroro.

Suddenly; an idea pops into Keroro's head. "Oh, I know!" Keroro shouts as he turns to the class; now with a bandage on his nose.

"I am Keroro Gunsou. Listen to my commands and buy me Gunpla!" He shouts; but the class doesn't move.

"No good!" The narrator shouts as the letters, 'NG!' are stamped in front of him.

"You're still thinking about those stupid Gunpla!!" Giroro screams as he threatens to punch Keroro.

"Leave Uncle alone!!" Mois shouts as she rises to her feet and stares at Giroro. Giroro turns to her and quickly releases him.

"Whew! Thank you Mois-dono!" Keroro sighs as a puff of air comes out of his mouth.

"Kukuku…but what are we going to do with the students now?" Tomo laughs as she stands up too.

"What-what's goin' on here?" Osaka asks; her eyes in spirals as she walks around in a daze.

"Sieg Keron! Sieg Keron! Sieg Keron!" The students continue to chant; obvious to the events happening around them.

Meanwhile, in the class next door…

"Wow! They sure are noisy! Why doesn't Yukari do something about them?" Nyamo groans as she tries to teach her class.

"But why is a P.E. teacher in a classroom?" The narrator asks; and focuses in on a book. The book says, 'The History of Soccer'. "Oh, I see…" The narrator comments with a sigh.

Outside the school; Koyuki and Dororo race as fast as they can towards the school entrance as Paul parks the car.

"We need to hurry, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki shouts back to them as her and Dororo race towards the school. Natsumi nods as she opens the door, and runs after them. "Um…Nishizawa-san…" Fuyuki laughs nervously as he tries to loosen Momoka's tight grip around him.

Meanwhile, Koyuki, Dororo and Natsumi race through the school as fast as they can.

"Is this the class?" Natsumi asks as she slides open the door; and sees Kimura. "Hello. I've never met you before!" He states as his mouth hangs open; barely moving at all.

"Um…never mind…" Natsumi laughs nervously as she slowly closes the door; a little creeped-out.

"Ninja art: Cloning!" Dororo shouts as he creates multiples of himself in a puff of smoke. "I'll see what I can find! Let me know if you find anything!" Dororo shouts as his clones move out in all directions.

"Can he really move that fast?" The narrator asks, a little confused. "Of course!" Koyuki says with a wink.

Meanwhile…

"Sieg Keron! Sieg Keron!" The students continue to chant in the classroom as Keroro desperately tries to make them obey his commands.

"Force Natsumi-dono to do my chores! Buy me massive amounts of Gunpla! Make Mama-dono increase my allowance!" Keroro shouts as he waves his arms frantically, "Listen to me! I am Keroro Gunsou; not Kerono Keropachi! LISTEN TO ME!!"

Giroro steams a short distance away as Mois tries to calm down Keroro; preventing Giroro from attacking him. Kururu, inside the Tomo-suit; laughs to himself as Osaka walks around in a complete daze and Kamiya and Terere sit nervously in their seats; unsure of what to do.

Meanwhile, Tamama stands outside the classroom when all of a sudden he sees something move down the hall.

"Huh?" He asks himself as he walks down the hall to investigate. Suddenly a towering black figure appears behind him; and he slowly turns around in fear.

"Na-chi?" He asks as her raging red eyes flare at him. "Where is the stupid frog?!?" She growls; sending shivers down Tamama's spine.

A short distance away; Dororo's clones remerge as he sees Natsumi down the hall with Tamama. "That's my Natsumi-san!" Koyuki shouts in joy as she stands next to Dororo.

Back in the classroom…

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!! I'M KERORO GUNSOU; AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! NOW, GO MAKE NATSUMI-DONO DO MY CHORES FOR ME!!" Keroro screams as loud as he can, now out of his Pekoponjin suit.

"Is that right?" An evil voice asks him. "Yes! Finally somebody listens to me!" Keroro shouts as he turns around to see the towering black aura of Natsumi standing behind him; with Tamama standing slightly behind her.

"Natsumi-dono?!?" He shouts in shock. "I'm sorry, Gunsou-san!" Tamama shouts as he starts to cry.

"STUPID FROG!!!" She screams as she cracks her knuckles. "Na-Natsumi?" Giroro shouts as he sees her grab Keroro.

Next door, Nyamo clenches her book tightly as she tries to keep her cool. Suddenly; she hears a blood-curdling frog scream as the wall behind her dents inward a little; causing her to scream in shock.

"Ge…ro…" Keroro barely squeaks out as he peels off of the wall and floats to the floor slowly.

Suddenly the door slides open again as Dororo and Koyuki enter the room. "Do…ro…ro…sen…pai…" Keroro squeaks out as he crawls towards him.

"So, you were going to replace me?" Dororo asks as his eyes squint and his face shades in.

"Kukuku…Dororo's pissed!" Tomo laughs as she holds her hand in front of her face.

"What…what are…you…talking about…?" Keroro squeaks out as the words, 'Totally oblivious' appear above his head with an arrow pointing to him.

"Um, actually; that was only a dream…" The narrator quietly states; but is too late as Dororo grabs Keroro.

"GERROOOO!!!!" Keroro screams as another dent appears on the wall on Nyamo's side of the wall.

"Uncle!!" Mois shouts as she rushes to Keroro's aid. Keroro only twitches a little as she picks his smoking body up and cradles him.

"Everybody!!" Terere shouts as she stands on a desk; drawing everyone's attention to her. Natsumi calms down as Dororo turns and looks at Terere too; while Osaka still walks around in a complete daze behind them.

"Who are you?" Natsumi asks her. "My name is Terere. I'm Kururu's girlfriend." She tells her.

A heavy atmosphere falls upon Natsumi, Dororo and Koyuki as they stare blankly at her. "She…she's…Kururu's…" Natsumi mumbles as she twitches a little from the revelation.

_Why is everybody surprised when I say that?_ Terere asks herself a giant sweatdrop forms behind her head.

"Wait!" Dororo suddenly shouts as he thinks of something. "What is it Dororo?" Koyuki asks him. "I've heard that name before…" He states as he thinks back.

"Excuse me?" Dororo says as he approaches Space Detective 556 and his sister Lavie.

"Oh, it's you." 556 states as he turns around and sees Dororo, "I remember that you're from the Keroro Platoon…"

"Who are you?" 556 asks; and a sweatdrop appears instantly behind Dororo's head.

"Uh…Do…" Dororo begins, when 556 cuts him off. "Wait!" 556 shouts, "I'm about to remember it!"

556 places a finger upon his head as he tries to think. "Give me a second and I'll get it out." He states as he tries to think.

Suddenly he does some fancy arm movements as his expression doesn't change. "Got it!" He shouts.

"You're Terere-kun, right?" 556 asks him as the words, 'Terere-kun' appear in front of him.

"Terere-kun?" Dororo asks in horror as the same words float in front of him. "Who's that?" The narrator asks.

"You-you mean…" Dororo begins as everyone stands around him and watches him inside the classroom, "556 thought I…was a girl?"

"Trauma Switch: ON!" The narrator shouts as a picture of a light switch turning on appears.

"Kukuku…Now that I think about it; I did mention her to him." Tomo states.

"But…they're not even the same color…" Natsumi twitches a little as she pictures the blue Dororo standing next to the light purple Terere.

"At least Gunsou-san didn't cause one of Dororo's traumas this time…" Tamama states with shame as Dororo curls up into a ball and emits an aura of trauma.

"It…was nothing…really…" Keroro comments; still charred from both Natsumi and Dororo's attacks. "That…wasn't a compliment…" The narrator sighs with shame.

"Um…" Terere reaches nervously towards the traumatized Dororo; unsure of what to say.

"Wasn't there something you were going to say?" The narrator asks her. "Huh? Oh yeah! Tetete!" She laughs as she acknowledges the narrator.

"What are we going to do about them?" Terere asks as she points to the still saluting and chanting students. A heavy atmosphere falls upon everyone as their faces go blank.

"Kukuku…the secret is in the chalk." Tomo states; pointing to the piece of chalk with Kururu's symbol on it lying on the floor.

"Give me that!" Giroro shouts as grabs it; but it slips out of his hand and flies into the air. Suddenly a shuriken flies through the air and spears the piece of chalk; shattering it completely.

"That was…" Giroro shouts as they all turn to see Koyuki put away the rest of her shurikens. "Koyuki-chan?" Natsumi asks, a little confused.

"It was because of Keroro-dono's plan that Dororo-senpai became traumatized again! It had to be done!" Koyuki states.

They all slowly turn and look at the class; which is now in a daze. "What happened?" Chiyo asks as she rubs her head in pain. "Why does my arm hurt so much?" Yomi complains as she rubs her shoulder in pain.

"Chiyo-chan! You're okay!" Osaka shouts as she snaps out of her daze and hugs Chiyo unexpectedly; sending them both to the floor.

"You could say; all worked out in the end?" Mois smiles. "Well, not exactly…" The narrator states as an arrow points to the charred Keroro in Mois' arms.

"Later that day…" The narrator states.

"Thanks for all your help Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki calls out to her as she sits inside her limousine. "Goodbye Fuyuki-kun!" she shouts out the window as she waves goodbye to him as the car pulls away from the Hinata residence.

"HELL YES!! THAT WAS AN AWESOME DREAM!!" Momoka screams as he sits back down in the back of the limo; her hair now spiking and a crazed expression on her face, "I DREAMT I WAS ASLEEP AND RESTING ON FUYUKI-KUN!!" "That…wasn't a dream…" The narrator nervously states.

"Kukuku….it's good to be out that suit!" Kururu snickers as he stands inside the main underground base control room and turns to leave, "I'll be going now."

"Huh; that was a complete waste. I'm leaving!" Giroro mutters as he walks out of the room.

"HEY! Where are you all going?" Keroro yells as he waves his arms violently; his entire body bandaged up.

Suddenly, he stiffens up as pain shoots through his body. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!" Keroro screams as he limps around the room; holding his shoulders in pain. "Uncle!" Mois cries out as she runs after him; trying to calm him down.

Back upstairs, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki and Tamama sit in the living room together.

"Poor Doro-chan…" Aki states as she sits next to Natsumi, "…sounds like he was really traumatized this time."

"He'll be alright!" Tamama states happily as he eats a cookie. "I sure hope so." Fuyuki comments as he sits next to Tamama.

"So, what happened with Kamiya-chan and Tere-chan?" Aki asks. "Didn't you see?" The narrator asks. "No, I was in the car the whole time." Aki winks at the narrator. "Oh…" The narrator sighs.

"Well…" Tamama begins as he thinks back.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Tamama asks Terere as they stand outside the school with Kamiya, Giroro and Kururu; still in the Tomo-suit.

"No, I have a duty to stay here and protect Kamiya," Terere begins, "…But now that I know where you guys are, I might come and visit sometime!"

"Kukuku…be sure to call me ahead of time first." Tomo snickers. "Tetete…of course!" Terere shouts.

"I still can't believe that you've got a girlfriend Kururu…why didn't you tell us before?" Giroro asks him.

"Kukuku…you never asked." Kururu snickers; as sweatdrops appear behind Giroro and Tamama's heads.

"Well; we've got to go now." Kamiya announces. "Okay-desu! It was nice meeting you Terere and Kamiya!" Tamama shouts.

"Humph…it's always good to meet another Keronian." Giroro states as he turns away from the group.

"Kukuku…I'll be leaving now." Tomo says as she turns to leave. "HEY! You don't think you're getting away that quickly; do you?!?" Terere shouts; her aura engulfing Tomo.

"Get out of that suit now!" She demands; and Kururu slowly turns around. "Kukuku…why should I?" Tomo asks her.

"Because I said so!!" Terere commands. A few seconds later, Tomo's chest pops open and Kururu hops down.

"You're sooo cute; always playing hard to get with me! Tetete!!' Terere shouts with glee as she rushes Kururu and gives him a tackling hug. Kururu starts to shakes uncontrollably as his glasses crack. "Kukukukukukukukukukukuku…" he chants as he falls into a trance; and Terere winks at him and gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

"…And he was like that the whole trip home," Tamama explains to the Hinatas, "Giroro had to pilot the Tomo-suit and the ship back."

"Wow! Kuru-chan's girlfriend is so cute! They make such a cute couple!" Aki squeals with joy as she pictures Kururu and Terere in a wedding; Kururu snickering in his usual manner.

"Mama's sure got some strange thoughts…" Natsumi laughs nervously as they all sweatdrop.

Elsewhere…

"Huh?" Yukari moans as she rubs her head lightly, "What happened? Where am I?" "I don't remember anything…" Tomo moans as she sits up next to Yukari.

"Tomo?" Yukari asks; half in a daze still. "Yukari-sensei?" Tomo asks; turning to look at her.

They slowly stand up and looks around; noticing that they are in a room. Yukari groggily makes her way to the door and opens it; only to find an empty hallway.

"Where…is everybody?" Tomo asks as she enters the hallway. "They all went home already." The narrator sighs.

Elsewhere…

"Well; all in all I'd say that was a fun day!" Kamiya gives Terere a thumb's up as they stand out on their patio and watch the sunset.

"Tetete…yeah!" Terere replies with a smile, but her expression suddenly changes to sadness, "Say, Kamiya; can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kamiya begins in question, "What is it?"

"After all the trouble I've caused you in the past and today; will you still let me go to school with you?" Terere asks.

"Huh? What trouble?" Kamiya asks, confused. "You know; having all the students talking about you behind your back and all. I never really thought about it before; but they can't see me with my anti-barrier on; and they must think you're crazy to always talk to me in class." Terere confesses.

"Terere, let me tell you something…" Kamiya begins as she kneels down to Terere's height, "Before I met you; things weren't too different. I was always an outcast; just one of those people who blended into the crowd. No one ever really noticed me; I was just like every other black-haired-brown-eyed schoolgirl. I had nothing to give myself an individual identity…"

Kamiya looks out across the cityscape as the sun continues to set on the horizon, "…But when you came here; you showed me that there's more to life than school work and living everyday without meaning. You gave me a reason to get up in the morning; to go to school; a reason to live. You're very special to me; and nothing anybody says will ever change that."

"Ka-Kamiya-dono…" Terere squeaks out as tears fill her eyes. "I don't care what the students say, Terere. Nobody's going to remember what happened today besides us; and they'll go back to their usual ways. All that matters is that you'll be there with me to share in my joys and happiness." Kamiya tells her with a wink.

"Thank you so much Kamiya-dono!" Terere cries as she jumps into Kamiya's arms and hugs her tightly. "I'm just happy that you've finally found happiness too." Kamiya smiles as tears slowly trickle down her cheek.

"Well; it looks like everything worked out in the end," The narrator begins, "But I have a feeling that this won't be the last time Terere and Kamiya cross paths with the Keroro Platoon. And a special message to everyone out there: Be sure to remember the feelings of those closest to you; no matter what anyone thinks. Goodnight!"


	3. Part 3: Terere: Seek the help of the

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 3: "Terere: Seek the help of the Keroro Platoon! De arimasu!!"**_

"Pekopon. A planet that sustains many forms of life; some of them native, some alien…" The narrator starts as Kururu's Little Police satellite floats around the planet Earth, "…But Pekopon is not the only planet that has life…"

The words, "Planet Venus" appear in space as the view changes from Earth to its neighbor. Dark yellow clouds of smog and carbon dioxide swirl violently in the atmosphere as a small telescope orbiting Venus focuses in on a small meteor entering the planet's atmosphere.

The meteor plunges deeper into the atmosphere as the telescope focuses in more; coming to the realization that it's actually a small probe.

Far below on the surface; the temperature skyrockets to 864°F as sulfuric acid rain pummels the top of a tall mountain on the highland known as Ishtar Terra. Suddenly; the mountain shakes as a small opening cracks apart the top of the mountain. A long metal rod slowly rises up; bending at the top and transforming into a satellite dish.

"Are you getting through the atmospheric interference?" A dark, brazen voice asks a small figure seated at a computer station, his voice echoing inside the figure's head.

"Do you realize how hard it is to punch through the radiation? As if the sulfuric acid weren't bad enough; eating away at our dish…" the figure grumbles as he stares blankly at the screen in front of him; his optics not blinking or shifting at all; "…Just hang on. I'll be just a few more moments."

"This is important; as I'm sure you're aware. The telescope we have orbiting Mekolon here has tracked the probe back here; but it's up to you to track it now so we can recover it!" The figure behind him states; his glaring red eyes piercing the dark room.

"I think I should explain that…" The narrator whispers, trying not interrupt the conversation, "…Mekolon is Keron for the planet Venus."

The small computer screen is the only light in the room; only providing enough light to barely reveal the features of the shiny gray figure seated in front of it. "Got it!" The figure announces; moving his arm up slightly as a series of wires run from him directly into the computer.

"Excellent! Transfer the coordinates to the NR Rover. Join us as soon as you are finished." The red-eyed figure commands; his eyes fading as he finishes speaking. "Roger." He replies; watching the probe plunge out of the upper atmosphere clouds and begin free falling towards the surface.

The red-eyed figure leaves the room as a pair of metal doors slide closed behind him. He walks a short way down a hallway and enters an adjacent room.

"Playing again, are we?" He growls as he glares at a young Keron playing with some Gunpla figures. The kid suddenly drops the figures and starts trembling with fear. "I'm…I'm very sorry, Abrara-sama…" he speaks softly as he cowers in fear and curls up in a ball.

"Ugh…" Abrara moans as his red eyes flare lightly, "…Just get ready. Fomomo is back from his mission; and we need to retrieve him and his probe. Be ready in five minutes!!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Domama turns to face Abrara and salutes; tears of fear flowing down his face. Abrara silently leaves the room as Domama picks up his Gunpla and puts it away on a nearby shelf.

"Not far away…" The narrator states as the probe slams into the ground with a deafening thud; blasting dust and debris for miles around.

"Man; what a rough landing!" Fomomo states as he checks the systems on the probe. He flips a few switches and pulls a lever; powering down the craft.

Just then he looks up at the turned off computer screen in front of him; seeing his reflection as a Pekoponjin. "Hehe…I look so strange as a Pekoponjin!" he laughs a little as he relaxes his body, "Time to change back!"

"Perhaps this requires an explanation…" The narrator states as Fomomo's body begins light up and change shape. "Fomomo is actually not a Keron; he is Axolotlian; like Sumomo-chan. He has the ability to alter his form and look like a Pekoponjin."

"Oh, didn't see you there. Why are you explaining this to me?" Fomomo asks the narrator. "I wasn't explaining it to you…" The narrator laughs nervously.

"Then who were you-" Fomomo begins when he hears something outside the craft. "Ah; looks like they found me!" He giggles as he listens to the sound of an engine grow louder and louder.

"Outside Fomomo's probe…" The narrator begins as a large armored vehicle approaches; cruising across the rugged landscape on a set of 4 large tank treads.

"The probe is within visual range." The metal Keron states as he pilots the rover. "Excellent Cyroro! I trust you can handle the probe recovery without any assistance?" Abrara asks; his voice echoing through the rover.

"Of course I can! Do you think I'm an idiot or something?" Cyroro barks as he turns towards Abrara. Rows of BASIC code scroll across a screen which comprises his left optic as his right optic; which are crosshairs; focus in on Abrara.

"I don't care for your tone Cyroro Gunsou…" Abrara growls as his eyes begin to glow a fierce red. He extends out his hand and a ball of energy forms around it; and suddenly Cyroro begins to twitch and malfunction.

"S-Sorry…Abrara Taisa!" Cyroro begins as his parts begin to cramp up, "…Please forgive me!"

"Just don't forget who saved you…" Abrara commands as he releases Cyroro; causing Cyroro to slump over the controls for a few moments from exhaustion.

Domama sits in the back of the rover; watching silently as Cyroro starts the rover back up by reconnecting a series of cables to himself.

_Abrara-sama can be really heartless sometimes… _He thinks to himself as tears well up in his eyes.

"Sometimes?" The narrator asks rhetorically.

"Begin docking procedure!" Cyroro commands as electricity flows over his circuits scattered all across his face.

The front of the NR Rover splits open as it inches forward; slowly closing around the probe and sealing itself shut.

Back inside, Cyroro disconnects himself from the rover as Abrara and Domama make their way into a small compartment in the front of the rover.

"Welcome back Fomomo!" Domama shouts happily as Fomomo exits the probe. "Hehe…it's good to be back where people actually know who you are." Fomomo snickers.

"I trust your mission went well?" Abrara asks as Cyroro enters the compartment. "It did!" Fomomo begins as he pulls out a small bag, "I got some souvenirs for you all!"

He hands Domama a GM Sniper Custom kit. "Oh wow!!" Domama shouts with glee as he grabs the kit and dances around with it happily.

"Ugh…" Abrara grumbles; closing his eyes in disgust, "I hope you didn't get me anything." "Well…" Fomomo begins.

"Oh?" Abrara comments as he opens one eye cautiously. "I guess you wouldn't so much call these souvenirs…" Fomomo laughs a little as he pulls out a data disk and a sweet potato dango.

"What's on the disk?" Abrara asks, cutting to the chase. "The info you wanted, Abrara Taisa!" Fomomo replies with a sly grin as he eats the sweet potato dango.

"Good…Cyroro, play this back immediately!" Abrara states. Cyroro nods and grabs the disk from Fomomo. He opens a disk drive on his torso and places the disk inside. A few moments later, his data screen optic changes into a projector and starts playing a projection movie.

Suddenly Abrara's mouth drops open in shock. "This…this is!!" He shouts as he watches the screen of a yellow frog snickering on the screen.

"Yes…it's Kururu Sochou of the Keroro Platoon…he's here after all." Fomomo states. "Then that means the rest of the platoon will be there too!" Domama adds.

"That bastard…it's all his fault…" Abrara growls as his eyes flare. The rover begins to rattle; then shake violently as Abrara's anger rises.

"Well; that's not the only thing…" Fomomo interrupts; causing Abrara to take notice and listen to him, "…I also found what you sent me to find."

"So we can finally be complete?" Abrara asks. "Exactly!" Fomomo snickers vilely.

"Then now is the time," Abrara states as he turns to the rest of the group, "Begin preparations to head to Pekopon. Today, we will make all the preparations. But tomorrow; tomorrow will be the day no one will forget…"

Abrara's eyes glare so brightly that they almost appear to be on fire as his fists glow with mysterious energy, "…Tomorrow; the Keron Army will fall to the Abrara Platoon!!"

"What the?!" The narrator screams as he zooms away from the rover; heading up and out of the atmosphere. "What's going on here? Aren't platoons supposed to invade Pekopon; not destroy their own military?!"

"Well…let's see how things are going on Pekopon…" The narrator states nervously, "Surely they must know of Abrara's plans, right? Right?!"

"We're here!" Chiyo announces as she walks up to the gate to her house. "Wow! You've really got a nice place here Chiyo-chan!" Kamiya states as she stares across the lawn through the now opened gate at Chiyo's mansion.

"Hehe…isn't it?" Tomo gloats with a smug. "I still don't see why you're so proud of it…" Kagura grimaces.

"Um…" The narrator begins as the words 'Totally oblivious' flash above the group.

"Please come in! You don't have to stand on ceremony!" Chiyo smiles. "Well…I just wanted to thank you for inviting me over again." Kamiya states as she stands at the doorway.

"Well…after what happened yesterday; it was the least we could do." Yomi laughs.

Suddenly all eyes glare at Tomo vilely. "What? Don't look at me!" She states innocently; causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Hmm...time to start the flashback!" The narrator shouts.

"Man...it's so nice to be able to go out like this and eat!" Kamiya laughs as she sits at a table. "Hehe…you said it!" Terere states, sitting on the edge of the table; a rainbow effect around her body due to her anti-barrier being on.

Suddenly a cold chill passes through Terere; and she senses something. "What is it?" Kamiya asks as Terere stands on the table; looking around nervously.

"I-I'm not sure…" Terere begins, still feeling uneasy. "I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Kamiya laughs, "Wow; you've got to try the eel! It's delicious!"

Terere turns and smiles; grabbing a pair of chopsticks and eating some of Kamiya's eel dish.

"That…that smell…" A voice states from not far away; and they both turn to see a man standing a short distance away.

"Um…can I help you with something?" Kamiya asks him. "Uh no; that's O.K…" The man laughs a little; lightly playing with his green hair.

He comes a few feet closer and sees Kamiya fully. Suddenly his eyes bulge as he sees Terere sitting on the edge of the table.

_I-I remember…her…_ He thinks to himself as he thinks back.

"Um…actually, you can help me," The man begins with a nervous laugh, "I was just wondering where you got those sweet potato dangos you got there."

"Oh?" Kamiya states as she looks down at her plate. A pair of sweet potato dangos sit near the edge separated from the rest of the food.

"Yeah. I just absolutely love sweet potato dangos! I can't get enough of them!" The man states, practically drooling, "So, you see, I'm always in search of the best place for them. Where did you get those?"

"There's a small café about a block away; I got them there. You can't miss it!" Kamiya smiles.

Terere sits silently staring at the man when he suddenly turns towards her. Terere's eyes go blank with fear as the man's face shades in and he laughs evilly to himself.

"Thanks…" The man snickers a little as he leaves Kamiya and Terere. They silently watch him leave as he lightly fluffs the green balls of hair on the sides of his head.

"Wow…that guy was pretty creepy…" Kamiya comments. "Yeah; and why was he so fascinated in your sweet potato dangos?" Terere begins, "Seriously, I can't stand those things. I don't understand how you Pekoponjin can eat those."

All of the sudden the man stops dead in his tracks. _WHAT?!_ He clenches his fists in anger as his pupils shrink to a pinpoint.

_That horrendous witch…as if being Kururu's girlfriend from back on Keron wasn't bad enough; now she's insulting my precious sweet potato dangos!!!_ The man flares as a dark aura of rage flows around him. The word, 'Total loss of sanity' flash in front of him.

_Oh, my precious, precious sweet potato dangos…I, Fomomo, will get revenge for you…_ The man flares _…Terere; you shall pay…with that you treasure most in this world…_

"My, my; what a creepy personality…" The narrator sighs as his view turns back to Kamiya and Terere.

"Hey! Isn't that Kamiya?" Yomi states as she walks down the street with Kagura, Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki and Tomo.

"Yeah! I'd recognize her anyway! It's hard to forget someone who always talks to themselves in class!" Tomo laughs; quickly receiving a chop in the head from Kagura.

"What was that for?" Tomo screams. "You really need to watch what you say; she could've heard you!" Kagura yells.

"Yeah right, as if!" Tomo laughs mockingly, "She only hears that spot in the air talk to her; I'm sure!"

The rest of the group stands in shock at what Tomo just said; unable to speak.

"Um…" A voice states; and they all turn to see Kamiya standing in front of them.

"She heard you." The narrator sighs as Kamiya's eyes are hidden and tears flow down her face.

"Oh no! She didn't mean it Kamiya-san!" Chiyo shouts as she waves her hands frantically, "Please stop crying!" Terere growls silently from a short distance away, _These Pekoponjin are so mean to Kamiya; and yet she wants to be friends with them?!_

"Oh, so that's what happened…" The narrator laughs nervously.

"I still think you should apologize Tomo," Kagura states, "That was a very mean thing you said."

"Oh come on, it's alright! I didn't apologize yesterday; so there's no sense in doing it today!" Tomo laughs; leaving everyone totally embarrassed.

"You're so damn rude!!" Yomi suddenly explodes; waving her arms violently in the air. "Oh no! Yomi's gone mad!" Tomo shouts as she flees in terror. Osaka watches with her usual daydream stare as Yomi chases Tomo around the house.

"Um…if everyone wants to come up to my room; I'll get some snacks." Chiyo states, breaking the tension.

"Yes, that would be nice." Sakaki comments, quickly following Chiyo up the stairs. Kamiya sighs as she follows with Kagura in tow.

"Elsewhere…" the narrator begins.

"Yatta!! The new volume of Admiral Geroro is out finally!" Keroro shouts as he dances happily inside his room in the basement of the Hinata residence.

"Such a waste of time!" Giroro grumbles as he cleans one of his guns in the corner of the room.

"Kukukuku…" A voice echoes through the hall as Keroro and Giroro turn to see Kururu enter the room. "Kururu?" Keroro asks in confusion.

"Weren't you working on that new invention of yours?" Giroro asks, not looking up from his gun cleaning. "Kuku…it's done." Kururu snickers.

They both look up at him as he pulls out a small colored necklace. "That-that is!" Giroro shouts as he stares in shock at what Kururu holds.

"Kukukuku…" Kururu snickers as he sees Giroro's reaction. "That looks like Natsumi-dono's necklace!" Keroro announces.

"Indeed. It's a new version I created…" He laughs, "…It has some upgrades; but essentially it's just a spare; like you asked for."

"WHAT?!" Giroro screams. "Yeah…well…" Keroro laughs nervously as he walks over to Kururu and takes the necklace.

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT?" Giroro blushes as he presses his face right up against Keroro's. "Well, you see…" Keroro begins.

An image of him putting the necklace on appears as he changes into Powered Keroro. He envisions himself battling Powered Natsumi; and finally defeating her.

"WHAT?!" Giroro screams as tears flow down his face. "You…you saw that?" Keroro gulps in fear. "No, you said it out-loud…" The narrator sighs as Kururu snickers to himself.

"Keroro…you bastard…GIVE THAT TO ME!" Giroro screams as he snatches it clean out of Keroro's hand.

"GERO!" Keroro states in shock as he looks at his hand; only seeing a trace-outline of where the necklace used to be.

"Where are you going with that?" Keroro asks him as he heads towards the door. "I'm putting it somewhere you won't find it!" Giroro states as he leaves the room.

Keroro sighs a puff of wind as Giroro leaves; but once the door closes his eyes squint and his face shades in.

"Foolish Giroro…I will have my vengeance on Natsumi-dono…" Keroro laughs evilly.

Outside the Hinata Residence, Giroro walks into his tent carrying the necklace. "Maybe someday I will…" Giroro thinks to himself as he starts to blush.

"Giroro!" Natsumi smiles as she sits in front of Giroro in his fantasy. "Natsumi…my love…a present…" Giroro blushes as he hands Natsumi the necklace.

"So-so nice…" Giroro laughs happily as he floats with elation; imaging himself with Natsumi.

"But not far away…" The narrator states.

High on top of Nishizawa Tower; Dororo and Koyuki stand watch over the city.

"Such a peaceful day!" Koyuki smiles as she looks down at Dororo. "Pekopon possesses such beauty…" Dororo begins as he lightly smells the air.

Suddenly Dororo senses something and grabs his katana. "What is it, Dororo?" Koyuki asks him.

"I'm not sure," Dororo begins, "But I sense a lot of angry aura…a powerful one."

"What is Dororo sensing?" The narrator asks, "Wait; something's happening back at the Hinata residence!"

Outside of Giroro's tent, Giroro sits in front of a fire pit; poking it with a stick lightly. Out of nowhere; three figures appear; each hidden from detection with anti-barrier technology.

They move silently through the yard and rush towards Giroro's tent. But underground in the secret Keroro Platoon base…

"What's going on?" Keroro yells as he rushes into the command room as the sirens blare. "There are invaders at the Hinata residence," Mois begins as she stands at her station, "You could say, unwelcomed guests?"

"Who is it Kururu-senpai?" Keroro shouts to Kururu as he moves a pair of record-like discs like a DJ.

"Kuku…this is odd…" Kururu begins as he looks at the controls. "What is it?" Keroro asks.

"Ku…I can't tell. They are using some sort of strong anti-barrier technology I'm not familiar with…" he comments reluctantly.

"Wait…is that Giroro-kun?" Keroro asks as he sees Giroro on the monitor poking the fire pit. "It is…kukuku." Kururu states.

"How come he hasn't noticed them?" Keroro asks. "Like I said; they're using anti-barrier technology. He can't see them." Kururu comments; leaving Keroro to sweatdrop in shame.

Outside, the 3 anti-barrier concealed aliens rush into Giroro's tent. A few seconds pass before they rush out; but just as the first one exits, he barely brushes against Giroro's hat.

"Who's there!" Giroro yells as he grabs his gun and turns to see nowhere there. Just then Giroro senses something and fires a single shot; blasting something in thin air.

"GERO!!" Keroro screams as he sees parts of metal spread out from the shot and something else land on the ground.

"That-that is!" He clasps his face in fear as he sees the Powered necklace land on the ground; only to be picked up a second later and disappear into thin air. He quickly rushes out of the command room; leaving Mois to look on in wonder.

Outside Giroro aims his gun furious; looking for any sign of a target. Seconds later, Keroro runs out the Hinata residence and dives into Giroro's tent.

"What are you doing?!" Giroro screams as he opens the flap to his tent and sees Keroro furiously searching through his stuff.

"GET OUT OF MY STUFF!!" Giroro yells as he grabs Keroro by the leg and pulls him out; tossing him aside.

"It's-it's gone…" Keroro mumbles as he shakes with sadness. "What are you talking about?" Giroro asks him; still a little pissed.

"Natsumi-dono's necklace…" Keroro whimpers. "Wait; wasn't that for you originally?" The narrator asks.

"So that's what they were after…" Giroro comments as he walks back towards his tent, "…But why?"

"What's this?" A voice states; and they turn to see Dororo standing near Giroro's tent; holding a few shards of metal.

"Dororo! When did you get here?" Keroro asks. "I-I've been here for a while now…" Dororo states with shock and starts to cry.

"Hmm…this could be a good clue," Giroro begins, "We should have Kururu analyze it right away!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"ARGH!" Cyroro states as he holds his hand; now shattered. "Looks like that Giroro Gochou is as skilled as they say…" Fomomo laughs a little.

"Shut up! If I wanted your opinion; I would have programmed that into my central processor to be asked!" Cyroro snaps.

"Either way; you can easily repair yourself. Nothing to be too greatly concerned over," Abrara begins, "Besides, we got what we came for. Now, onto the next part of the mission!"

"Meanwhile, back with Chiyo-chan and the others…" The narrator states.

"Thanks for the food!" Kagura shouts. "Yes, thanks." Sakaki quietly adds. "Oh, it was nothing," Chiyo begins, "I just love having you guys over!"

"And thanks again for inviting me over; you really didn't have to." Kamiya chimes in. "After what Tomo did…I think it was necessary." Kagura comments with a sweatdrop.

Suddenly the door opens and they all turn to see Yomi, Osaka and Tomo standing in the doorway.

Tomo sighs loudly as a puff of air comes out of her mouth, "I'm back everyone."

"Ha-ha! You totally missed all the snacks we had!" Kagura laughs at her. Seconds later, Tomo is pulling at Kagura's face. "What do you mean I missed the snacks, you boob!" Tomo growls.

"You're the boob!!" Kagura growls back as she pulls at Tomo's face. "It never ends…" Yomi sighs loudly.

Chiyo, Kamiya and Sakaki laugh as Tomo and Kagura continue fighting; while Yomi watches with disbelief and Osaka stares off in another blankly.

"Several hours pass with no sign of the Abrara Platoon…at all." The narrator states.

"Well; I'm really sorry to have to do this to you so suddenly; but I have to leave now." Kamiya states as stands up and bows lightly.

"Oh yeah…it is getting late…" Chiyo comments, looking at the clock. "Luckily I didn't have swim practice today!" Kagura adds.

Sakaki sits in a corner, petting Tadakichi-san as Kamiya makes her way to the door. "Chiyo-chan; if it's not too much; could you show me to the door?" Kamiya asks.

"Actually I was just about to do that!" Chiyo smiles and stands to her feet. "Normally I wouldn't ask; but this is such a big house…I don't want to get lost." Kamiya laughs lightly; rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, see ya later!" Yomi waves. "Yeah, see ya!" Kagura waves. "Later!" Tomo chimes in.

"Bye everybody; it's been a real pleasure!" Kamiya bows again and waves. "Bye!" Sakaki and Osaka add in as Kamiya and Chiyo leave the room.

"I'll have to invite you over again sometime, Kamiya-san." Chiyo states as they walk together towards the door.

"Oh, if it's not too much trouble…" Kamiya sheepishly replies. "Oh no! I insist!" Chiyo smiles, nodding in response. Kamiya smiles back happily.

Kamiya puts on her shoes as Chiyo heads back up the stairs. "Oh, and Kamiya-san…" Chiyo begins. "What is it?" Kamiya asks, finishing tying her shoes. "Don't mind Tomo. She doesn't usually think before she talks," Chiyo laughs a little, "I'm sorry if she insulted you."

"Ah…well; it's alright…" Kamiya laughs nervously, "…I'm used to it."

_Um…is that a good thing?_ Chiyo grimaces with spirals in her eyes.

Kamiya walks out the door and is met by Terere standing on the lawn. "Did you have fun?" Terere asks happily.

"Yeah; it was really fun!" Kamiya states with a smile, "I finally have a nice group of friends!"

"I'm glad for you Kamiya-dono!" Terere smiles as she pulls out a set of headphones.

"What are listening to?" Kamiya asks her. "Hehe…I've recently become a fan of Dance Man. I really like his voice!" Terere laughs lightly.

"Huh…thought for sure it was the Beatles again." Kamiya laughs a little. "Well; usually I listen to them; but I like a lot of new stuff too!" Terere states, "Besides; it's a lot easier to listen to Japanese music; I can understand what they're saying!"

They both start laughing as they walk down the street together. Terere puts her headphones on and dances around as she walks down the street with Kamiya.

"And this shall be the end of your happiness, Terere-suke!" a figure states standing high on a telephone pole; looking down as Kamiya and Terere pass underneath.

He suddenly jumps down and lands behind them; causing them to spin around in shock. "What was…" Kamiya begins when she sees a small green Axolotlian standing a short distance away.

"You-you are!" Terere shouts in fear as the figure comes closer to them, removing her headphones. "This is for the Abrara Platoon…no, this is for the sweet potato dangos!!" he shouts.

"Your voice…but that was from a man this morning!" Kamiya shouts in shock. "Allow me to show you, stupid Pekoponjin!" He states as he starts to glow and change shape.

"Fomomo-kun!!" Terere shouts as he changes fully into a Pekopon. "That's right. Glad to see you remember me!" He laughs vilely.

"And what about me?" A mechanical voice states as they turn to see a purely mechanized Keron walk towards them slowly.

"Cyroro-kun!!" Terere shouts in fear, "What's going on here?!"

"That would be where I come in…" A powerful states; his voice echoing inside both Terere and Kamiya's heads.

"Why…is his voice in my head?!" Kamiya yells as she clamps her hands to her ears. Fomomo walks around in front of them and joins Cyroro as a dark blue Keron with cracked black irises and red eyes joins them.

"No!! It can't be!! Abrara-kun!!" Terere screams, "You're supposed to be dead! Kururu-chan told me himself!"

"As you can see, fool; I'm very much alive!!" he laughs a little as a small brownish tadpole Keron peeks out from behind him.

"You don't know me…I'm Domama!" the tadpole shouts and receives an evil glare from Abrara.

"Why are you here? What do you want with me?" Terere shouts; still half-scared to death.

"Heh…we're not here for you…" Abrara smirks; his yellowed serrated teeth gleaming lightly in the late day sun.

"Then what…?" Terere doesn't finish her sentence as she notices them all staring at Kamiya.

"NOOOO!! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Terere screams as tears flow down her face. "Yes, cry! I want to see you in pain…" Fomomo snickers, "…this makes up quite nicely for the sweet potato dangos!"

"Gah, give them a rest already!" Cyroro grumbles with a sigh.

"I am known to take pity on lesser creatures occasionally…" Abrara begins, causing Domama to sweatdrop; "…So I'll give you one chance. Come with us willing and without incident, Kamiya-dono; and I promise that Terere won't get hurt."

Kamiya looks down at Terere, and the fear in her eyes is very evident to Terere.

"NO!!" Terere screams, "She won't come with you! If you want her; you have to come through me first!!"

"Hehe…" Abrara laughs as his eyes begins to glow a bright red, "…I suspected as much."

He closes his eyes as energy forms around his hands and he starts to levitate off of the ground. Terere stares in sheer terror as Abrara opens his eyes and looks directly at her.

"MOVE!!" He shouts; his voice booming so loud that glass on nearby windows shatter. With one wave of his hand; he lifts Terere into the air and throws her clear across a nearby parking lot; slamming her into a wall of an apartment building.

"TERERE!!!!!" Kamiya screams in horror as she runs after Terere. Suddenly Cyroro and Fomomo jump in front of her path.

Kamiya runs past them initially; but Cyroro converts his hand into a grappling cannon and lassos Kamiya's feet and body; sending her crashing to the ground.

"TERERE!!" She cries out as a river of tears stream down her face. "Perfect! The Pekoponjin is ours!!" Fomomo laughs as he changes back into a regular Axolotlian.

Domama and Fomomo attempt to pick her up but Kamiya fights back; struggling free and falling back to the ground.

"Damn Pekoponjin!" Fomomo screams. "Allow me!" Cyroro states as he converts his hand into a needle injector. He stabs Kamiya in the arm, and a few moments later she falls silent; out cold.

"Good. Let's retreat to Mekolon for now…I don't want the Keroro Platoon to find us…just yet!" Abrara laughs as Fomomo and Domama carry the unconscious Kamiya into their spaceship.

"And what of Terere?" Cyroro asks him as he points to badly beaten and knocked out slump in the lawn of the apartment building.

"She will survive…" Abrara smiles, "…Which is perfect. Then she'll go crying to her boy-toy, that damn Kururu, which will work out well for us…"

"Ow…" Terere moans as she lays in a pile of rubble from the building. She watches them load Kamiya into the ship and close the door.

"Ka…mi..ya…" She barely stammers out as she helplessly watches the ship take off.

"What a sad turn of events!!" The narrator shouts, "I can't stop the tears from flowing down my face!! And as if things weren't bad enough…"

"Ku…" Kururu mutters in shock as he looks at a magnified view of the metal Dororo found on the ground near Giroro's tent during the theft incident.

"Kururu?" Giroro asks him as he looks at Kururu with confusion. Dororo, Keroro, Tamama and Angol Mois are in the room with them; and they all look back and forth between the magnification and Kururu.

"This is…" Kururu starts as he stares in disbelief at the material. "What? What, Kururu-senpai?" Tamama asks him.

"…from Cyroro Gunsou!" Kururu states; causing Giroro and Keroro's jaws to drop in shock.

"No, it can't be!" Dororo states, "He was just built the Keron army not that long ago. Why would he be here on Pekopon?"

"I did receive a report from HQ about this…they said he was stolen." Kururu replies.

"Stolen?" Giroro states in shock. "You could say, taken without permission?" Mois adds in.

"Kuku…hold on…" Kururu states as he hops off of his chair and leaves the room. "Huh?" Giroro comments in confusion.

A minute or so later Kururu returns with a disk in his hand. "This is the report…kukuku." He states as he puts the disk into his computer system.

"This is Keron Army HQ with an urgent bulletin to all platoons. Sometime last night, Staff Sergeant Cyroro was stolen. As you are aware; he was one of our top-secret projects; and in charge of prepping the private cadets. His theft is not only troubling; it is a matter of security. He is a dangerous weapon; and I can not begin to guess what will happen if his technology falls into the wrong hands; much less him. We believe that the Vipers may be behind this theft; so be on the lookout for anything unusual and report it to HQ if you find anything immediately. Thank you, and Sieg Keron!" The figure on the video explains; ending with a military salute.

"V-Viper!" Keroro clasps his face in fear as his eyes go blank. "So, the Vipers have the necklace…" Giroro reasons, "I wonder why they are stealing Keron technology?"

"Kuku…I'll see if I can find anything." Kururu states as he pops out the disk and starts searching the space Internet.

"Wait…is Terere alright?" The narrator asks himself rhetorically.

"K-Kamiya…no…" Terere moans as she tries to walk; slowly making her way to a nearby payphone.

"Who could she be calling at a time like this?" The narrator asks in confusion.

"Find anything yet?" Giroro asks Kururu as they all stand around him.

"Kukuku…no. But give me some room!" Kururu grumbles as he feels their auras surrounding him; staring over his shoulders.

Just then Mois's phone starts to ring; causing everyone to jump in shock. "Maybe it's father!" Mois smiles as she answers the phone.

"Hello?" She asks into the receiver, "Oh, Terere-san! Long time, no see! You could say, it's been a while!"

Just then Kururu stops typing as his glasses crack a little.

"Oh…it's Kururu's girlfriend…" Keroro snickers as he and Tamama peer slightly over Kururu's shoulders at him; their hands in front of their faces as they laugh, "…I bet she misses you."

"Kururu-senpai; you little devil…" Tamama snickers mockingly.

"Shit…" Kururu growls lightly to himself as starts to get pissed.

"WHAT?!" Mois shouts, breaking the tension. They all turn to see Mois with an expression of pure shock on her face.

"Ku…" Kururu mutters quietly to himself; not wishing to draw attention. "We're coming! Stay there!" Mois commands into the phone, and a few seconds later she hangs up.

"What's going on? What happened?" Giroro asks. "Is Terere-kun alright?" Dororo adds.

"No, she was attacked and nearly killed!" Mois states, "You could say, without mercy?"

"The Vipers!" Giroro and Dororo both state at the same time as they turn to each other.

"Not only that…" Mois begins as tears form in her eyes, "…Kamiya-dono was abducted!"

They all stare at each other in shock; all except Kururu who stares blankly at his computer screen.

"We have to go now!" Giroro states, "Do you know where she is?" Mois looks at her phone and sees the payphone's location. "Yes!" she nods firmly.

They all rush out of the room when Dororo suddenly stops, unnoticed by the others.

"Kururu-dono; aren't you coming?" Dororo asks him, but Kururu stares blankly at his computer screen; his back turned to Dororo.

Dororo stands at the doorway a few moments longer and then turns to leave. "Toya!" he shouts as he leaps into the air and disappears in his traditional way.

"Hmm…" Kururu mutters quietly to himself as he stares at a blank white computer screen, "…I can't…"

"Suddenly, for possibly the first time ever his life; Kururu felt true pain," The narrator begins as water droplets appears through the cracks in Kururu's glasses, "…And a strange liquid fell from his eyes; one he was not used to…"

"…Cry…" Kururu finishes as he stares at the blank screen; tears slowly streaming down his face.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states somberly as he slowly leaves Kururu alone.

"She should be around here!" Giroro states as he flies on his hoverboard. Keroro and Tamama fly around in search of Terere when Mois suddenly spots her, slumped over in some bushes.

"Terere-dono!" Mois shouts as she picks up the lifeless Terere and cradles her in her arms.

"She's in bad shape!" Dororo shouts as he examines her open wounds and still bleeding cuts, "We need to get her to a hospital now!"

"Is…Kuru…" Terere tries to speak; but is too weak to get out the words. Mois looks up at Keroro, Tamama and Dororo; unsure of what to say.

"He's…he's here…in his own way…" Dororo replies, "…Just rest now and don't speak. The ambulance will be here soon."

"Yes, that's right; Tokyo, Japan…" Giroro speaks into Mois's cell phone not far away. "Of course that's Pekopon! What are you asking such a stupid question for!" Giroro screams, "Just get out here already!"

A matter of minutes later the ambulance arrives and takes Terere off in a stretcher. "Do you have any idea who did this, poyun?" Space Police Officer Poyun-chan asks as she hovers in front of Mois and the others; filling out a report.

"No…" Giroro begins, "…This is too brutal; even for Vipers." "He's right," Dororo adds in, "Vipers like to toy with their victims first. This is not like them!"

"Well, good luck finding who did this, poyun!" Poyun states with a salute, "I have to go now! Sorry!"

"Thank you…" Keroro replies as they watch her fly off.

"Yes, we will find who did this…" Dororo states boldly, "…For Terere-kun's sake…and for Kururu-senpai's…"

"Meanwhile; on Mekolon…" The narrator states.

Deep inside the mountain on the Ishtar Terra landmass; Kamiya Yumenna lies unconscious on a very low table; strapped down with several metal bonds.

"It's time…" Abrara begins as Cyroro, Domama and Fomomo enter the room and surround Kamiya; "…Wake her!"

Cyroro transforms his hand into a needle and pumps a small amount of liquid into a converted reservoir on his arm. He pushes it into Kamiya's arm and forces the liquid into her veins.

A few moments later Kamiya starts to come around; blinking lightly as she stares up at a bright overhead light.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Kamiya Yumenna…" Abrara smirks as he stands over Kamiya; looking down at her.

"Terere!!" She screams as she looks around in shock. "Hehe…you don't have to worry about her anymore…" Abrara laughs, "…As a matter of fact; you _won't_ worry about her anymore!"

"What are you saying! I'll never forget her; she's my best friend!" Kamiya screams; trying to free herself from her bonds.

"Ah, so sad…" Domama mutters as tears form in his eyes.

"One day I'll teach you to get rid of that stupid sense of sentimental value, Domama…" Abrara states, "…And then you'll be like me; and that's one of the few things I look forward to!"

"Why did you abduct me? What are you going to do with me?" Kamiya asks, still trying to break free.

"Foolish Pekoponjin…it's a wonder your species survived this long!" Fomomo laughs vilely as he eats a sweet potato dango.

"Simple. I need your skills." Abrara states with a slight grin.

Kamiya's jaw drops in shock upon hearing this. "What…what can I do? I'm just a high school student; I'm not nearly as powerful as you all are." she states.

"Hehe…you're not as powerful as us yet…" Abrara begins. "…But when I was on Pekopon; I took some time to observe your skills after I decided that I would make your beloved Terere pay. I noticed you're extremely athletic and very intelligent. You're good at sports and swimming; and you already knew who Kerons were. So, the choice was simple." Fomomo finishes Abrara's statement.

"Not to mention that you are clever," Cyroro begins as his crosshairs optic focuses on Kamiya's bonds, "You've been trying to stall us so that you can break free!"

"Yes…you made an excellent choice, Fomomo Heichou. I don't think I could've done better myself." Abrara laughs.

"Whatever it is you plan to do with me, I'll never do it!" Kamiya screams.

Abrara smirks as he pulls out the Powered necklace he stole from Giroro, "Believe me; you don't have a choice!"

Kamiya struggles in vain as Abrara reaches down and attaches the necklace; and presses the button.

A brilliant flash of light fills the room as everyone except for Abrara covers their eyes. Seconds later, smoke slowly rises off of Kamiya's body as she lays on the table.

Suddenly her arm moves, snapping the bond holding it down. She raises her other arm; snapping that bond; and leaps off of the table; snapping the remaining bonds.

"Good…she has power…" Abrara stares in amazement as Kamiya looks around.

"I've already overrode the programming on the necklace," Cyroro states, "So she is completely under the control of you and the necklace, Abrara-sama."

"Perfect…" he begins as he examines Kamiya from head to toe. He makes note of her many weapons; including 2 laser swords, a giant dual-barreled blaster, a shield and a retractable claw weapon.

"She's…very powerful…" Cyroro states as code flows across his optic; scanning her ever increasing power levels.

"That's right Cyroro…" Abrara states, "…She's no longer Kamiya Yumenna. She's now the fifth and final member of the Abrara Platoon; she is Powered Kamiya Shosa!!"

She turns and looks down at Abrara. "What is your purpose, Powered Kamiya?" he asks her.

"My mission…" she begins, her eyes glazed over and under complete control, "…is to destroy the Keron Army…"

Her face shades in as she grins evilly, "…and to kill my one true enemy, Terere!!"

"Oh no! Kamiya's been turned evil!!" The narrator shouts in fear, "Will the Keroro Platoon be able to stop such a fearsome new foe? And will Terere survive, and more importantly; will she be able to live knowing that Kamiya's now out to kill her? And what is the mystery behind Abrara's immense hatred for Kururu and the Keron Army? Stay tuned!!"


	4. Part 4: The Keroro Platoon: The Day of

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 4: "The Keroro Platoon: The day of the greatest battle! De arimasu!!"**_

"The events of the past few hours have reached the hearts of every member of the Keroro Platoon," The narrator begins as he looks directly at Kururu; sitting with his back to him in his chair, "Even the evil, heartless Kururu Sochou!"

"Kukuku…perhaps you chose your words carefully!" Kururu warns, turning around and producing a large gun.

"No wait! It's true; we all saw you crying!" The narrator states. "Kukuku…is that what you think?" Kururu asks him, still holding the gun.

"Let me show what really happened!" Kururu snickers as he turns around and starts playing a video on the communications room's monitor.

"…I can't…" Kururu begins as water droplets trickle through cracks in his glass on the video, "…Cry…"

With his back to the camera now, he reaches into a drawer and pulls out a small pair of tweezers. He removes his glasses and puts the tweezers to his eye. A few moments later, he pulls out a small shard of glass, and sighs a breath of relief. He turns back to the camera with a new pair of glasses on, no longer crying but snickering to himself.

"WHAT?! You mean you weren't crying for Terere?!" The narrator screams furiously. "Kukuku…you mean…you thought I was…actually crying?" Kururu laughs loudly and mockingly.

"It was just a piece of broken glass from your glasses that got stuck in your eye?!" The narrator screams as Kururu continues mocking him, "You're totally wrecking the mood!"

"Kukuku…I've always been the bad guy…you should know that!!" Kururu continues his loud mocking laughter.

"Kururu; you really are the most dislikable guy…" The narrator sighs, "Well; let's see how the others are doing…"

"What is it, Dororo-senpai?" Tamama asks him as they all look at the broken parts of the apartment building where Terere was hurled into.

"I'm not sure," Dororo beings as he looks around, "There seems to be no sign of a physical attack; like missile fragments, bullet casings or a blast craters. It's almost like someone threw her into the wall."

"Perhaps they were using some sort of mech." Giroro comments. "Perhaps, but I think it was something else…" Dororo comments, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

All of a sudden Keroro screams in shock and fear. "WHAT?!" They all shout as Mois stands and looks surprised.

"The new volume of Admiral Geroro is out!! I almost completely forgot about it!!" Keroro shouts as he rushes off as fast as he can.

"How can you think about that at a time like this?!" Giroro screams as he pulls out his guns and fires several bombs at Keroro; blowing him up as he runs.

"...Gero…" Keroro mumbles as he crawls along the ground; now charred and sporting an afro.

"Nobody bullies my Uncle!" Mois shouts as they all turn around and see Mois transform into her Angol form.

Giroro stares on in horror as she produces her Lucifer Spear. "Hellmageddon, 1/100,000,00th!" She screams as she slams it into the ground; creating a massive crack in the ground with waves of energy rippling out from it that spreads and engulfs Giroro before he has a chance to move.

"Uh…" Dororo mutters as he quietly sweatdrops.

"Ahem…well; as night falls on the city, Chiyo-chan and her friends enjoy the peaceful time quietly on the top of a nearby hill." The narrator states; regaining his composure.

"Wow!!" Kagura cries out as she looks through the end of a telescope, "So, what star is this?"

"It's not a star…" Chiyo sweatdrops a little, "It's actually a planet. That's Venus."

"This is really cool Chiyo-chan! I had no idea that astronomy could be so cool!" Kagura smiles.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Tomo screams as she tries to barge her way in. "No; you're last! It's Osaka's turn." Yomi mutters, holding Tomo back.

Osaka tilts her head slightly and makes her way to the telescope. "Wow…it's really small…" she mutters as she looks through it, "…and it's hard to look through."

"Um, Osaka…" Chiyo begins nervously as everyone else sweatdrops, "…That's the wrong end!"

Not far away, Sakaki sits quietly with Tadakichi-san; as a gentle breeze passes through the hair. "Ah…so happy…" she mutters contently.

"Well; everything seems peaceful tonight-" The narrator states with confidence; when he's suddenly interrupted.

"S-Saburo-sen-sen-senpai?!" Natsumi cries out; holding a spatula in one hand and wearing an apron.

"Sorry, am I interrupting you?" Saburo winks; causing Natsumi to turn bright red.

"No! No, you're not-not inter-inter-inter…" She stutters; unable to finish her sentence.

"May I come in?" He asks. "Oh, Saburo-san! What brings you here?" A voice states from behind Natsumi; and she turns to see Aki standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh nothing really…" Saburo begins, "…Kururu called me, said he needed some help with an investigation or something."

Natsumi sweatdrops upon hearing this. _I thought he was here to see me…_ She thinks unhappily.

Aki smiles and nods, "Come right in. We still have some leftover beef stew if you'd like." "Oh? That sounds pretty good!" Saburo states as he walks in.

"I-I-I made it myself!" Natsumi shouts as Saburo walks towards the kitchen. "Really?" Saburo begins as Natsumi nods her head furiously in agreement. "Oh, thank you then!" Saburo states with a wink.

Aki, Saburo and Natsumi all walk into the kitchen where Fuyuki washes the dishes. "Fuyuki; we have a guest! Can you get a dish of Natsumi's beef stew for him?" Aki shouts as Fuyuki turns and sees Saburo and Natsumi too.

"Sure. Just a sec." Fuyuki states as he grabs a towel to dry his hands off on. Saburo and Aki take seats at the table in the kitchen as Natsumi sits right next to Saburo; inching her chair closer.

Fuyuki walks over with a bowl of stew and places it in front of Saburo. "Thanks again." Saburo states happily. "No problem!" Fuyuki and Natsumi shout at the same time; making Saburo look at both of them strangely.

"Anyway, so you say that Kuru-chan called you over here?" Aki asks as Saburo eats a little of the stew. "HOW IS IT?" Natsumi shouts; interrupting Aki.

"Oh, it's good!" Saburo smiles at Natsumi; causing her to float happily above her seat. "Oh, and that's right. Kururu said he wanted me to help him look at some data he collected. Not really sure why though." Saburo states.

"I think Kururu's in the base right now." Fuyuki comments. Saburo stands up from his seat, "Thanks. I'll go see what he wants now."

Aki waves at Saburo lightly, "Oh no, that's fine. I'll go get Kuru-chan and bring him up here. You can finish your beef stew. After all; Natsumi put so much hard work into it."

"MAMA!" Natsumi screams; totally embarrassed as Aki giggles. Fuyuki laughs nervously as Saburo turns to Natsumi. "I guess I have to keep eating then." He laughs a little.

Natsumi laughs nervously; unsure whether to be totally embarrassed or floating with elation. Aki silently makes her way out of the room and enters the basement.

As she makes her way down the ladder she sees Keroro, Giroro, Mois, and Tamama enter the room and close the door. "Kero-chan?" She mutters quietly to herself.

She walks into the room just as everyone makes their way into the refrigerator portal. Ghost-chan floats nearby, watching in confusion as Aki walks over to the fridge and opens it.

As she gets sucked in; she floats down through the portal and lands a few moments later inside the underground base. She silently follows the others, who are not too far ahead.

They walk into the communications room; where Kururu sits silently, looking at the video of the powered necklace heist.

"Kuru-chan!" A voice shouts, and they all turn to see Aki walk into the room. "Mama-dono?" Keroro asks. "Hinata Aki…" Kururu begins as he turns around and hops off his chair, "…What brings you down here?"

"Saburo-san is here; and he wants to see you. You said you had something you wanted to talk to him about." Aki states.

"Kuku…that's right. I'll be there in a moment." Kururu snickers.

"Oh no, that's fine…" A voice begins from behind them, and they see Saburo, Fuyuki and Natsumi enter the room. "…I finished off the beef stew; so I thought I'd just come down here myself."

"Kukuku…come here and look at this." Kururu snickers as he walks back to his seat. Saburo walks past the others and looks at a screen with Kururu.

"What is it?" Saburo asks. "Kukuku…I've been able to determine that there were three people who came by earlier today and stole something from Giroro's tent." Kururu mutters.

"What was it?" Natsumi asks, barging in. "Um…it was nothing!" Giroro and Keroro both wave their hands furiously; trying to convince Kururu not to answer.

"Kukuku…it was an updated copy of this…" Kururu mutters as he hands Natsumi her powered necklace. "Oh?" She asks, and turns to Keroro; who gulps in fear. "…And why would you need a copy of this?"

"Natsumi's…necklace…" Giroro smiles happily. "Um…just in case you lost the other one?" Keroro laughs nervously. The word, 'Liar' flashes above his head.

"So, what's the problem?" Saburo asks Kururu; cutting the tension. "I believe they are using some form of new anti-barrier technology, and I can't break through it," Kururu begins with a snicker, "So, I need you to use your pen."

"Oh! I see…" Saburo mutters as he pulls out a notebook and writes something down. He rips out the page with the word, "Reveal" written on it; and tosses it at the screen.

Suddenly; the forms of the three intruders are revealed; and Kururu's glasses completely shatter. "KURURU!" Everyone shouts in shock.

"What is it?" Saburo asks him. "No way…impossible!" Giroro comments as he stares at the figures on the screen.

"How can this be?" Dororo mutters; and they all turn to look at him. "When did you get here?" Keroro asks. "I've been…here for a while…" Dororo mutters as tears flow down his face.

"Shit…this is bad…" Kururu swears as he stares the screen; now with new glasses. "Who is that?" Fuyuki asks. "You could say, unknown persons?" Mois adds.

"That's Abrara Taisa." Giroro comments, a stern look upon his face. "Abrara? But I heard that he was dead!" Tamama states.

"He was supposed to be; but obviously he isn't." Giroro states. "Who's this Abrara?" Saburo asks.

"He was one of my superior officers back on Keron; a long time ago." Kururu states. "What happened?" Aki asks.

"Ku…you see; back then I was a Gunsou. I was making inventions for the Keron military; and he asked me to make something for him. I was reluctant at first; since what he wanted was a machine that would allow him to control objects telepathically. I told him that I didn't know how to make one; but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He forced me to build one by command; and I made one as best as I could. After I finished it; I strapped him in as ordered; and threw the switch." Kururu explains.

Everyone listens intently in complete silence. "Then what happened?" Saburo asks.

"Like I said; I couldn't make the machine he wanted. It started going haywire; and his body began to break apart on the molecular level. His irises cracked and bled into his eyeballs; and his eyeballs themselves turned completely blood red. He screamed in pain; and that's when the military police came in. They ordered me to shut down the machine; but the lever was stuck and he kept spinning inside the machine; faster and faster. They finally managed to stop the machine by shooting it; which blew it apart into many pieces. At first they didn't believe me that I was just following orders; but they soon found a security camera with the whole thing on video" Kururu continues.

"And when they unhooked Abrara Taisa from the machine; he was dead." Dororo comments. "I was there at the trail; along with Giroro-kun. Kururu-kun was found innocent of all charges; in that he was simply following orders and tried several times to stop Abrara. Abrara; even though dead; was court-martialed and dishonorably discharged; and his body was sent to someplace where it would never disgrace the Keron army's reputation with it's presence."

"And where was that?" Fuyuki asks. "Mekolon." Dororo replies.

"But how did he survive? He was dead, right?" Tamama asks. "I don't know…" Dororo mutters quietly.

Fuyuki turns at looks at the screen. "Who are those other two then?" He asks..

"The one on the right is Cyroro Gunsou; just as you figured it was." Giroro states; referring to Kururu's identification of the metal parts.

"And the one on the left is Fomomo Heichou. He was one of the few Axolotlians admitted into the Keron military cause of his battlefield skills and ability to change shape into a Pekopon. I knew him for a brief time before he left the military for unknown reasons. Everyone assumed it was to go back to Axolotl; so no one really questioned it when he asked to leave." Dororo comments.

"But why are they with Abrara?" Giroro asks. "More importantly; how did Abrara survive; and what is he doing here?" Dororo asks.

"Whatever it is; he might have some sort of vendetta against Kururu. He was always one to seek vengeance; even against those who really didn't do anything to him." Giroro states as Kururu shakes lightly.

"Then we have to prepare; he might come here after Kururu!" Tamama states. "Yes. I will keep a look out and notify you if he appears!" Dororo states as he turns and leaps into the air; disappearing.

"And so, the night passed on that way; as they all made their own preparations for the pending battle." The narrator states.

"Giroro spent most of the night loading his weapons; only sleeping a few brief hours. Tamama went back to the Nishizawa Mansion and trained most of the night; battling and honing his skills. And Keroro…" The narrator sighs, "…He fell asleep about five minutes into reading his new Admiral Geroro manga."

"As the night turned into day on Pekopon; it was already mid-day on Mekolon…" The narrator states as the mountain on Ishtar Terra comes into view.

Suddenly; the mountain splits in half and transforms into a large open structure with a giant platform in the center.

"Now, the day has finally come…" Abrara states as he sits in a large chair in the center of a room inside a giant spaceship. "…For many years I waited patiently; gathering my troops and my arsenal. But at long last; the day is here."

Around him; Domama, Cyroro, Fomomo and Powered Kamiya sit at different stations. "All systems ready!" Cyroro announces; directly connected with the ship.

"Good. Take off!" Abrara commands as the ship begins to lift off of the Venusian surface; rising higher and higher into the thick atmosphere.

In space; Kururu's Little Police satellite turns to see a ship coming towards Pekopon at full speed. The white hull of the ship reflects the sunlight; illuminating some Keronian letters on the hull.

"Kuku…he's coming…" Kururu snickers as the ship comes into view on the monitor feed from his satellite.

Outside the Hinata residence; Giroro, Dororo and Tamama all stand and watch the sky; waiting for the ship to reveal itself.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"This is strange…" Chiyo comments as she sits in her desk at school; unaware of the events going on elsewhere in the city.

"What is?" Yomi asks. "Kamiya's not here today…" Chiyo begins, "…Could she be sick or something?"

"Perhaps it's good that you don't know the real reason." The narrator comments quietly to himself as Yomi shrugs in response to Chiyo.

"Wait a minute; we've completely forgotten about Terere! Isn't anybody worried about how Terere's doing?" The narrator suddenly realizes.

"Don't worry; I'm fine." Terere responds as she walks into the room wearing an arm cast and some bandages; unnoticed by the students in the class, "But how's Kamiya?"

"Um well, she's…" The narrator begins nervously; unsure of what to say. "Hey, can you tell us about the relationship between you and Kururu?" The narrator quickly states; changing the subject.

"Oh? But why?" Terere asks, "Shouldn't we be more concerned with Kamiya right now?" "No, no…" The narrator replies nervously, "…Please tell us all the details about you and Kururu!"

"I don't know if I should…Kururu-senpai might not like that…" she replies; blushing a little. "Oh come on; I'm sure it'll be fine with him." The narrator urges her on; as a little inset bubble appears with Kururu looking shocked in it.

"O.K. then!" Terere smiles happily, "You see, back on Keron, there was this one time…"

"No, don't listen!!" Kururu shouts as he waves his arms in the bubble; but he gets pushed out of the picture by Terere's flashback.

As her flashback begins, Terere is sitting at a table inside a fancy restaurant on Keron. "Another glass, madam?" A waiter asks; holding a bottle in his hand. "Sure…" Terere replies; wearing an elegant dress.

The waiter pores another glass for her. "He should've been here already…" she comments as she looks at the clock on the wall. She takes a sip of her glass as she taps her fingers on the edge of the table impatiently.

Suddenly a sound catches her attention and she turns to see Kururu standing in the doorway. He snickers lightly to himself as he wears a clean white suit with a rose in the pocket.

"So handsome!!!" she shouts as she stands to her feet and stares at Kururu in total admiration. "Kukuku…this is really embarrassing; you do realize that?" He asks her as he makes his way to her table, "If someone sees me like this; my reputation will be ruined!"

Kururu takes a seat at the table and picks up the menu; hiding his face in shame. "Oh come, come now! It's alright, sweetie!" Terere giggles as she tries to lower Kururu's menu.

_Why did I agree to this…?_ Kururu thinks to himself as he fights back; keeping the menu raised.

"Are you ready to order?" A voice asks; and they both turn to see the waiter standing next to the table; ready to take their order.

Suddenly; he looks at Kururu with a bit of surprise. "Say, aren't you Kururu Gunsou?" He asks.

Kururu's glasses crack a little as he shakes with anger. "No, I'm actually his brother…Kuroro." Kururu replies, totally embarrassed and flaring with anger. He quickly grabs another pair of glasses and changes them.

Terere sits on the other side of the table; staring at him blankly. "Oh, my mistake. I was going to offer you the 20 Gunsou discount; but in this case…" The waiter replies; causing Kururu to sweatdrop.

"Actually; that is Kururu." Terere tells the waiter. "What are you doing?" Kururu growls; crushing the menu in his hands.

"Um…but please; don't tell anyone he was here." Terere adds nervously. "Actually; I can't reveal the whereabouts of my clientele anyway; so there's nothing to worry about." The waiter replies.

Kururu sneers a little and unfolds his menu again; straightening out the crinkles. "I'll have the space ramen noodle dish." Kururu states; still hiding behind the menu.

"Why that? It's so disgusting!" Terere asks him. "Kuku…we've been on how many dates and you don't know that I love disgusting food by now?" Kururu replies; when he realizes that the waiter's standing there still.

"Ah…forget that you just heard that…" Kururu replies. "He said before you don't have to worry about it." Terere replies. "But that's what I'm worried about!" Kururu shakes with anger as he slams the menu down and looks directly at Terere.

As he stares into her eyes; he feels something. Deep inside his body; he feels his twisted heart start to soften and melt. "Ku…" he mutters in shock as he starts to sweat profusely.

Suddenly he shakes his head and puts the menu back between them as Terere giggles lightly. The waiter sweatdrops a little and turns to Terere, "And what will you have, madam?"

"Um…how about the space octopus. That sounds good." Terere replies happily. "Excellent choice. I'll bring those out to you right away." The waiter replies as he grabs the menu from Terere.

But Kururu fights back as the waiter tries to grab his. "Sir, I need this please." he asks as he tugs at the menu. "But then what will I use?" Kururu shouts as he fights back.

Finally, the waiter manages to pull the menu from Kururu's hands; much to Kururu's dismay. He frantically looks for something to block his view and pulls out a small device.

"Kukuku…I press!" he shouts as he presses the button and a computer screen appears in front of his eyes. A pair of keyboards plop down in front of him on the table.

A puff of air blows out of Terere's mouth as she sighs. "I thought you said you weren't going to bring any of your gadgets here?" Terere asks him. "Kuku…I always have at least one with me." Kururu replies with a snicker. Terere sighs again, "Oh well…I guess."

Some time passes as Kururu works on his computer; his fingers tapping the key furiously as Terere quietly sips her glass of space wine.

Just then she turns to see the waiter come and place the food they ordered silently on the table. Kururu notices him and pulls out the small device he used before. "I press!" he states as the machine collapses in on itself and folds away; out of sight.

Terere uses a chopsticks to eat her space octopus as Kururu takes the bowl and starts sucking it all down; not using any utensils at all.

"Hey! This is a fine dining restaurant," Terere shouts, "You should eat slower and enjoy your food; not to mention this date!"

"Mmm…disgusting!!" Kururu shouts with joy as he sets the bowl down; completely empty. Terere looks at him and giggles a little. "You got it all over your face." She laughs as she wipes his face with a napkin.

Suddenly his glasses crack as he falls into a trance. "Kukukukukukukukukukuku…." he mutters as he shakes lightly; totally out of it. Terere giggles again, "Oh, you're so cute!"

"And that was just one of our many dates!" Terere explains; ending the flashback.

"I still don't see why you think Kururu's cute…" The narrator states uneasily. "I told you not to listen!!" Kururu screams as his bubble pops back into the picture for a few moments.

"Say…you never answered me…" Terere begins as she looks at the narrator, "…What happened to Kamiya? Is she safe?"

"Well…I can't say." The narrator states, "…I'm not really supposed to be interrupting the story."

"Oh yeah…" Terere laughs a little, "…I'll go ask Kururu-senpai!"

"Hmm, speaking of which…" The narrator states.

High above the city; a ship descends through the atmosphere. A rainbow effect engulfs the rim the of craft as Tamama, Dororo and Giroro all stare up at the ship as it hovers high above the Nishizawa Group tower.

"They're here!" Giroro states. "Let's go!" a voice states; and they turn to see Koyuki standing a few feet away. "Koyuki-dono; you don't have to do this. I told you before you could stay back at our place." Dororo tells her.

"No one threatens my precious Natsumi-san or her friends!" Koyuki states defiantly, "I'm coming with you!"

Dororo stares at her for a few more moments and then nods, "Alright, let's go. Toya!" They leap into the air and on top of the Hinata house.

They leap and run as fast as they can towards the Nishizawa Group tower. "Hmm…not exactly the reception I expected…" Abrara begins as he watches them come towards him on a monitor, "…But it'll do."

Koyuki and Dororo make it to the top of the tower in no time flat as a platform slowly lowers down from the ship; revealing the silhouettes of 5 figures.

"No!" Dororo states as he sees the fifth one; a tall Pekopon female in a powered suit.

"What is it, Dororo?" Koyuki asks him. "They took Terere's friend; and used the Powered Necklace on her!" Dororo replies, still a little shocked.

"Destroy them all!" Abrara commands as the other 4 platoon members leap off of the platform. They free fall through the air and land on the top of the tower; not too far away from Koyuki and Dororo.

"Well; if it ain't the great ninja assassin Zeroro!" Fomomo snickers as he pulls out a pair of large guns, "Once we were allies in the Keron Army; but times have changed. Let's do battle!"

"This guy's really got a bad personality…" The narrator sighs.

Fomomo fires several shots at Dororo. "Nin!" Dororo shouts as he watches the missiles fly towards him; but disappears at the last second. He appears next to Fomomo and slices one of his weapons in half; causing it to blow up and send Fomomo skidding across the top of the tower. He skids too far and falls off the edge; barely catching himself as he grabs part of the metal tower.

"Koyuki! Take care of these guys; I'm going after Abrara!" Dororo states as he leaps towards the hovering platform. "Right!" she shouts as she goes after the other 3 members of the Abrara Platoon.

"This ain't your fight, Pekoponjin!" Powered Kamiya yells as she grabs her shield and one of her beam laser swords.

"Ninja art: Snowstorm!" Koyuki shouts as she starts twirling in the air; launching a ferocious snowstorm upon Powered Kamiya.

But a few moments later she blasts through the storm and leaps at Koyuki; knocking her out of mid spin and sending her crashing to the tower top.

Kamiya rotates her beam sword and aims it directly at Koyuki's head. "Anyone who fights for the Keron Army can die too!" She screams as she falls towards Koyuki; but she moves just at the last second as the blade plunges into the tower; melting the metal around it.

"Um…can someone help me?" Fomomo cries out as he hangs onto the edge of the tower. "Sure! Give me your hand!" Domama states as he reaches down to help him. Fomomo grabs his hand; and Domama struggles to pull him up.

After a few moments; he pulls him up and Domama breathes heavily from exhaustion. "Hmm…" Fomomo states without really thanking him, "…Now that that's over; go fight!"

Not far away; Dororo lands on top of the platform and sees Abrara hovering above it; his body engulfed in a strange glowing aura.

"Zeroro Heichou…come to face me?" Abrara asks, his optics glowing a bright red. "I didn't come here to talk! You have to be stopped!" Dororo states as he draws his katana.

He leaps into the air and furiously slices at Abrara; and lands a few seconds later back in front of him. "You're pathetic…" Abrara begins, "…And to think you were once a great ninja assassin. How far have you fallen?"

"Ninja art: Cloning Technique!" Dororo shouts as he suddenly appears in 7 different clones. "Ninja art: Shuriken shower!" the clones shout as a maelstrom of shurikens engulf Abrara.

"Please!" He screams as the shurikens all dissipate in mid-air and he shoots a beam of energy directly into the real Dororo; causing the others to vanish.

He causes Dororo to levitate in mid air as several energy fists form and start beating up Dororo. "Come back when you've got some real skills!" Abrara mocks as he releases Dororo.

Just as Koyuki battle Kamiya; she senses something and turns to see Dororo falling through the air unconscious. "Dororo!!" She screams as she leaps into the air after him.

She shoots a long rope onto the tower and grabs Dororo in mid fall. "Stupid Pekoponjin!" Kamiya screams as she takes her beam saber and slices the rope; causing them both to continue falling.

Just then a ship catches them and they turn to see Giroro in a mobile infantry mech. "What happened?" Giroro shouts as he carries Koyuki and Dororo to the tower's side.

"Dororo was defeated by Abrara!" Koyuki shouts. "WHAT?" Giroro shouts in shock. "I have to take care of Dororo! You have to stop him!" she states as she hangs onto the side of the tower.

"Alright!" Giroro shouts as he takes off into the air. But a second later someone lands on top of the ship.

"Goin' somewhere, Giroro Gochou?" The voice asks and he sees Fomomo on top of his mech. Giroro takes off as fast as he can; leaving Fomomo to cling on for dear life.

Not far off Tamama makes his way up the tower when he sees someone coming down towards him. "Cyroro!" he shouts as he sees the totally mechanized Keron on the rungs of the tower just above him.

"Say goodbye!" Cyroro laughs as he produces a small satellite dish on the side of his head and fires a series of waves at the rungs where Tamama is; causing the bolts to snap and the rungs to give way.

But as Tamama falls he looks up at Cyroro. "TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" He screams; launching a ball of yellow energy at him. It hits just below Cyroro; blowing up part of the tower and sending Cyroro falling down after Tamama.

Just then something whooshes by and catches Tamama as he falls; leaving Cyroro to fall towards the ground far below.

"S-Saburo!" Tamama shouts as he sits on top of a large paper airplane that Saburo created. "Hehe…Kururu was right. Seems you need all the help you can get." Saburo states as they fly around in the air.

Elsewhere on the tower, Domama slowly climbs down the tower. "Why do I have to fight! I don't want to!!" He shouts, as tears stream down his face.

Meanwhile, Giroro struggles to get Fomomo off of his mech when suddenly Fomomo changes shape into a Pekoponjin. He grabs the front of Giroro's ship and swings himself down into the cockpit.

"What do you have to say now, Giroro?" he laughs as Giroro sees Nishizawa tower closing in fast in front of them.

"Get out of my way!!" he shouts as he punches Fomomo square in the stomach; sending him flying out the front of the mech. But as the mech continues on its path; it smacks Fomomo in mid air and sends him tumbling end over end on top of the ship. Just as Fomomo reaches the back of the ship; his shirt catches on a part sticking out of the ship.

Giroro violently pulls at the controls as tries to avoid colliding with the tower. At the last second he manages to pull it up; sending it zooming up the side of the tower only inches from it as Fomomo hangs on for dear life again.

"Ah ha! Giroro Gochou!" a voice states; and he looks up to see Kamiya jump off the tower and straight at him. Before he can react, she slams into the ship with her foot; causing it explode partially and send them hurdling towards the ground.

The ship bashes into the tower as it crashes down; sending it into a violent spiral. Kamiya leaps off the spinning ship in mid air and activates her backpack rockets. Her hip panels deflect the rockets' flames as she hovers in the air and watches the ship spiral towards the ground.

Fomomo's shirt rips free just as the ship inches towards the ground at frightening speed. He zooms away from the ship as it slams into the ground; sending Giroro into a horrendous and violent roll down a street; eventually slamming into a wall and coming to a halt.

Mois quickly rushes over to Giroro as he limps out of the ship. "Giroro! Are you alright?" She asks him. "I'll…be fine…" He mumbles as he walks away from the smoldering wreckage.

"Kukuku…my turn." Kururu replies as he zooms past Mois and Giroro in his special Kururu Robot. The top of the robot splits open and a satellite dish forms.

"Kukukukuku!" He laughs as he shoots out a powerful sound blast at the ship. Just then he sees something intercepting his sound blasts.

"What?" He asks as he sees Cyroro standing on top of a building not far away; shooting out a counter-frequency out of the satellite dish on his head.

Kururu stops shooting his sound blast and rushes towards Cyroro; capturing him in one of his claws. "So, you finally show up!" Cyroro growls as he forcefully pries apart the clamps holding him and runs up the Kururu Robot's arm.

Kururu shakes the robot's arm but Cyroro leaps on top of the mech and rips open a panel. Cyroro extracts several cables from his arm and attaches them to the inside of the panel.

Seconds later the robot starts to malfunction and ejects Kururu. "Ah…!" Kururu says as he flies through the air.

"Too easy…" Cyroro comments as he disconnects himself from the ship. He leaps off of it and onto the ground as it slams into the ground and skids a short distance.

Meanwhile; Saburo and Tamama make their way up to the platform where Abrara is still floating; watching the battle from up high.

"Tamama Nittohei…now they have to send you to fight me?" Abrara laughs; still hovering in his aura.

"HYPER TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" He screams; sending out a blinding yellow stream of light at Abrara.

"Another futile attempt…" he mutters as he stops it in mid air with his powers and sends it flying back at Tamama.

A giant explosion echoes out from where Saburo and Tamama were; and when the smoke clears Abrara sees Saburo holding a drawing of a shield.

"Clever…" Abrara laughs. "Not as clever as this!" Saburo shouts as he tosses a piece of paper at him that says, "Defeated" on it.

Just as the paper flies at him; Abrara stops it in mid air and forces it back; slamming it into Saburo's face.

Suddenly, he falls limp as the paper airplane starts in a downward spiral and crashes on top of Nishizawa Tower; dissipating upon impact.

"Meanwhile, while everyone is battling fiercely…" the narrator states.

"Wow!! I can't believe he did!" Keroro shouts as he rolls around on the grass in the Hinata's yard.

"You're reading a manga?!" The narrator shouts in anger. "What?" Keroro asks innocently.

"Say, you're Keroro Gunsou, right?" a voice asks; and he looks up to see a small tadpole Keron standing not too far away.

"Who are you?" he asks. "My name is Domama; and I've been sent here to fight you!" He shouts; holding up his fists, ready to fight.

"Ah so…" Keroro begins as he stands to his feet, "Then let's battle!"

Just then something Domama's eye; and he looks at Keroro's hand.

"OH WOW!! Is that the latest volume of Admiral Geroro?" he shouts happily.

"What?" Keroro asks in confusion; looking down at his hand, "Yeah, it is."

"So cool!" Domama shouts as he races over to Keroro and grabs the book from his hand. "Hey, that's mine! Get your own!" Keroro shouts angrily as steam shoots out of his head.

"But…but…" Domama looks up at Keroro with tears in his eyes. He starts crying; leaving Keroro only to sweatdrop.

"Uh…it's alright. You can read it." Keroro states sheepishly as he sits down next to Domama on the ground.

As they sit on the lawn on the side of the house and read together; the Hinatas stand in front of the house and watch the battle not far away at Nishizawa Tower.

"Natsumi; are you sure about this?" Aki asks her. "Yes, Mama. That's why I have this!" she states as she produces the powered necklace.

"Be careful!" Fuyuki comments and Natsumi nods. She puts on the necklace and presses the button in the center.

A brilliant flash of light echoes across the yard as her powered armor attaches to her piece by piece. A few moments later, she steps out of a cloud of smoke; fully dawned in her powered armor.

"I'll be careful…" Powered Natsumi winks as she activates her foot rockets and takes off towards Nishizawa Tower.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

Giroro and Powered Kamiya battle as they pass the defeated Fomomo; still lying knocked out on the ground.

"Ow…my head…" Fomomo grumbles; unable to move from the impact with the ground.

"Give up already; you damn Keronian!" Kamiya shouts as she slashes away at Giroro. "A soldier never gives up!" Giroro growls, still bruised from crashing in his mech, as he shoots at her with his handheld guns.

She blocks them with her arm shield and produces a huge dual-barreled gun and aims it at Giroro. "You want firepower; I'll show you firepower!!" She screams as she fires a high-energy blast at Giroro.

He jumps out of the way as it plows a giant groove into the street; exploding in a powerful ball of light a few seconds later.

"Leave her to me!" a voice shouts; and they both turn to see Powered Natsumi hovering in the air a short distance from them.

"Na-Natsumi?!" Giroro shouts in shock. "So, it seems there's another one of you stupid Pekoponjin to get rid of!" Kamiya growls as she activates her rockets and takes off after Natsumi.

The two Powered warriors race through the sky as Natsumi draws her two beam swords and turns to face Kamiya; far above the ground.

"Die!" Kamiya screams as she grabs her two swords and swipes at Natsumi. She blocks them with her shield and swings under her shield at Kamiya; slicing her armor plating on her hips.

"You'll pay for that!" Kamiya screams as she grabs Natsumi's shield and swings her violently through the air; slamming her into Nishizawa Tower.

Natsumi quickly recovers as she sees Kamiya toss one of her swords directly at her. Natsumi puts up her shield; but the sword plunges through it a little; much to Natsumi's amazement.

"Face me, you coward! Don't hide behind your shield!" Kamiya growls as she places her foot on Natsumi's shield and rips out her sword.

Natsumi swings at Kamiya; and their swords meet midway with expert timing. They clash back and forth with their swords; each trying to get the upper hand on the other.

Kamiya suddenly rockets up into the air; as Natsumi looks up at her and sees her produce her giant gun.

"Go to hell; you sorry waste of a life!" Kamiya screams as she compresses the trigger; gathering up the energy at the end of the blaster.

She fires the gun; sending her flying back from the recoil. Natsumi has only a split second to react; producing her shield. The blast slams into the shield; and Natsumi tries to fight back against the tremendous pressure of the blast.

But the hole in the shield starts to crack; and the shield shatters on Natsumi's arm. The force of the blast and the shield exploding knock her out; sending her free falling down towards the ground far below.

"Natsumi!!!" Giroro screams as he sees her falling down. He races as fast as his feet will carry him as Cyroro jumps out in front of him. "I think you need to worry about yourself!' Cyroro laughs as he transforms his arm into a cannon and aims it at Giroro.

Suddenly Cyroro sees a shadow engulf him and looks up to see Natsumi falling right towards him. "Aw hell…" He mutters as she lands on top of him; softening her impact with the ground.

She bounces for a short distance as Giroro rushes towards her; leaving the broken Cyroro laying on the ground helpless; twitching slightly.

"Natsumi!!" Giroro cries out as he picks up her limp body. Her armor dissipates; and she looks up at him. "Giroro…" She mutters, half out-of-it.

"Good! Two kills for the price of one!" Kamiya laughs as she hovers not too far away. Giroro looks up at Kamiya as she aims her gun at them.

"Natsumi; I just want you to know something…" Giroro begins as he shields her with his body; preparing for the blast.

"MOMOKA IMPACTO!!" A voice screams as Kamiya looks and sees a ball of yellow energy coming directly at her. It broadsides her in a powerful explosion; sending Kamiya into a violent spin. Giroro watches as Kamiya slams into the side of a large apartment tower; punching right through the other side a few seconds later and falling to the ground with a tremendous thud.

"Momoka…chan?" Natsumi asks as she sees Momoka hovering in the air in her Momokaiser suit. "Fuyuki-kun called me and told me what was happening…" Momoka laughs a little as she lands on the ground near them. "Yes, so we came to lend a hand." Paul states; joining Momoka.

"Hmm…" Abrara growls from high on top of the platform, "…It would appear that those lackeys can't get it done by themselves. Perhaps it is up to me after all!"

He leaps down from the platform; using his powers to fly him towards the Hinata residence. "No! He's headed for Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka shouts. "Kukuku…I'll let the others know…" Kururu states as he walks up to them; full of bruises from being ejected from his ship.

A few minutes pass before he reaches the Hinata residence and lands on the lawn. Suddenly he looks and sees Domama and Keroro happily playing with some Gunpla figures.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screams; his voice shattering all the windows on the Hinata residence. Fuyuki and Aki clamp their ears from the sheer loudness of his voice.

"A-A-Abrara Teichou!" Domama screams in fear as he runs away as fast as he can. Just at that moment Momoka, Paul, Kururu, Mois, Tamama, Saburo, Giroro, Natsumi, Koyuki and Dororo all arrive at the house; all badly injured except for Mois.

"So, think you can persuade Domama to join you; don't you Keroro Gunsou?" Abrara growls; his voice echoing inside everyone's heads.

"No, no, that's not it!" Keroro gulps in fear as Abrara's hands start to glow with immense power.

"UNCLE!!" Mois screams as she races in between Keroro and Abrara. Abrara looks at her stunned for a moment.

"This Keron is…your uncle?" Abrara asks in confusion. "Yes; and nobody bullies my Uncle and gets away with it!" She shouts as she begins to transform.

Suddenly Abrara stares in shock as he sees her transform into her true Angol form.

"No way," He begins, "…It's the true king of terror; Angol Mois!"

"Quick! Everyone take cover!" Aki shouts as they all race into the house; leaving only Angol Mois and Abrara standing outside.

"You could say, no mercy?" Mois states with a stern expression as she produces her Lucifer Spear.

"Hahaha!!!" Abrara laughs as his aura grows around him, "Even with you being who you are; you still have no hope to stop me!"

Deep underground in the secret base; Kururu locks onto Mois and Abrara with his computer. "Kukuku…hopefully she can stop him…" Kururu laughs as he activates a transporter. They disappear as they are sent to a remote mountain range far from the city.

"Thank goodness…" Aki shouts, "…Who knows what damage will happen to the area from those two!" "Nice timing!" Kururu comments as he gives Aki a thumb's up.

"But can you get Mois-dono back after she's done?" Keroro asks. "Sure, no problem. I have them both locked on; we'll know for sure if he's been killed." Kururu snickers.

Elsewhere, Mois and Abrara stand in a large wooded forest; unaware of what just happened around them.

"Do your worst…" Abrara laughs evilly, his aura growing larger and larger by the second.

"Hellmageddon; 1/1" She screams as she takes her Lucifer Spear and slams it directly into Abrara.

The surrounding area goes dead silent as a massive ball of white light echoes outward so fast it engulfs the region in a brilliant white light. Waves of pure energy ripple out as everything within a twenty-mile radius is obliterated.

Back at the Hinata residence; Kururu's screen goes blank; as everyone stares in shock.

"MOIS-DONO!!" Keroro screams as he stares at the blank white screen in horror.

A few seconds later the picture comes back; revealing a huge crater and an empty, barren, scorched landscape as far as the eye could see.

"Kuku…Mois survived." Kururu replies; breaking the tension as the camera focuses in on her. She lays on the ground; completely exhausted.

But then something appears through the dense smoke; a floating ball of red light.

"NO WAY!!" They all shout in shock as they see Abrara floating in mid air above the crater; waves of electricity rippling around his body.

"IMPOSSIBLE! That was her most powerful attack!" Dororo states in complete shock.

"Quickly! Get Mois-chan out of there!" Aki shouts. "Ku…" Kururu replies, and extracts her without hesitation.

They watch for a few more moments as Abrara lifts his arm and presses the side of his hat. "Abrara Platoon…" he begins, taking into a communicator located in his hat, "…Retreat."

Suddenly; his eyes roll back in his head as his aura fades out completely. He free-falls to the ground and lands with a hard thud in the bottom of the crater.

"She-SHE DID IT!!" They all shout in joy as Mois-chan appears in the communications room; and collapses to the ground; completely exhausted.

"You did it!" Koyuki shouts as they all rush over and help Mois up. They carry her off.

Just then they hear something and turn back towards the monitor and see the Abrara Platoon's ship hover above the crater and lift Abrara out with a tractor beam.

"Looks like they weren't completely defeated…" Giroro comments. Everyone silently watches at the ship takes off and out of camera range.

"Later that day…" The narrator states.

"We should take this time to rest and let our wounds heal." Dororo states as he sits in the Hinata's living room with everyone else. He takes a sip of some tea and nods at Koyuki; who smiles at him.

"I have a bad feeling they'll be back…" Paul comments, "…We have to be prepared. This is bigger than invaders and those of us being invaded; we have to work together to stop them."

"The battle is over; but the war continues! Will the Keroro Platoon, with the help of the Hinatas, Paul, Saburo and Momoka, be able to stop the Abrara Platoon? And what will the ultimate fate of Terere and Kamiya's relationship be? Keep watching!" The narrator proclaims.


	5. Special Preview of Part 5

**"Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!" Special Preview of Chapter 5:**

"Somewhere deep underground on the planet known as Mekolon to the Keronians and Venus to the inhabitants of Pekopon..." The narrator states with a tone of dismay.

"Is he dead?" Domama, the sad and small tadpole Keronian asks as the 4 members of the Abrara Platoon stand around the body of their fallen leader, Abrara Taisa.

"I can't say...his vital signs are different than most Keronians. He doesn't register on my scans." Cyroro; the mechanized Keronian warrior states bleakly.

"I remember back on Keron when he died. He looked just like this," Fomomo, the green Axolotlian comments, "...It was only time prior to this I had seen him at such peace."

"Bah...whether's he's alive or dead is not what we should be concerning ourselves with!" The only Pekoponjin warrior; the creul and heartless Powered Kamiya growls, "We should concern ourselves with who will replace him. It's obvious he's can not lead us right now; if he is alive."

"Shut up; you stupid Pekoponjin!" Fomomo screams, "He was my friend! The Keron Army thought he was dead last time; but he survived! They ruined not only his reputation; but they even went as far to shame him in the afterlife! I, for one, can't be as blatant and cruel as they were to assume he's dead without knowing for sure!" 

"Either way; we must not mourn his loss," Cyroro explains as he covers the body with a cloth, "For now; we shall leave him in peace. We will know soon enough his ultimate fate." 

"I still say he's nothing more than a waste of space now..." Kamiya grumbles as she turns away from the group.

"In any case; we must not fight amongst ourselves!" Domama cries out.

They all look down at him in silence. "The boy has a point..." Cyroro finally comments, "...We must carry on his legacy. The Keroro Platoon; and the Keron Army; must pay for what they have done; no matter the cost!"


	6. Part 5: Dororo: Discover the Secrets!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

**_Part 5: "Dororo: Discover the secrets! De arimasu!!"_**

"A sad time has fallen upon the Abrara Platoon; deep underground and concealed within a mountain on Mekolon…" The narrator states as the 4 remaining members walk around their base; while in a nearby room, on a small metal table lies the body of their fallen leader, Abrara Taisa.

His eyes are closed and his mouth closed; and unhealed scars and wounds cover almost every inch of his body. "I can't believe it…" a small voice mutters from a short distance away as he gazes in sadness at the body, "…he was the only father I had…"

"What are you talking about, Domama?" A voice states from behind and he turns to see Powered Kamiya standing behind him; looking down at him in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Domama states as he turns to face her. "Never mind that. You say that Abrara was your father; what's that about?" she asks with no emotion; more heartless intrigue than anything.

"Well; he wasn't my father; he was just like one to me." Domama explains, "You see; I was orphaned at a very young age. I don't even know how old I was went it happened; my first memories are of me wandering the streets of Keron in search of food and shelter."

"And let me guess, Abrara took you in?" Kamiya laughs cruelly, "…Doesn't sound too plausible. Abrara was as heartless as I am; maybe even more so. I doubt he'd take care of a weak and pathetic orphan."

Domama sweatdrops a little. "Well; that's not really what happened, you see…" Domama continues, "…he didn't have any children or anything, so he took me under his wing; intended to cast me into his own image and make me a proud member of the Keron Army like he was back then."

"Ah." Kamiya comments, "That sounds more believable."

"It's true!" Domama explains, "He trained me to fight and to be a warrior; but I never really liked it. Plus; I was always the weakest in my class. I only got to the rank of Private 3rd Class when I was almost killed during a routine training mission. After that; Abrara decided that I would be better off training in private under his guidance and removed me from the Keron military altogether."

"I assume that this was before he made it his life's goal to destroy the Keron Army." Kamiya comments coldly.

"Yeah…" Domama begins with a sad expression, "…I'll never forget the day he died back on Keron. When they told me the news I was heartbroken; and I spent a long time wondering what I should do. I didn't have any one else; no home, no friends, no life. I found out that they were sending his body off to Mekolon; so I snuck on board the ship that was transporting his body here and I managed to grab a Keron Army mobile power-suit so I could survive on Mekolon. I figured that I'd rather be with him in death than live alone again back on Keron. But I had no idea it was so terrible here; and I had a rough time trying to survive here. Luckily for me he wasn't actually dead; and I helped him build a secret base here by capturing routine weather and monitoring probes that got sent here from Keron and building a secret base here."

"Hmm…" Kamiya states as she peers coldly down at Domama, "…it would appear that you weren't as useless as you are now."

"Um…" Domama mutters as tears well up in his eyes. "Well; it doesn't matter now. We're nearly ready for our second assault on the Keroro Platoon. Once we eliminate them; all that will be left is Terere and the Keron Army. You should get back to work and stop living in the past!" Kamiya states as she starts to walk away.

Domama sighs lightly as tears run down his face, "No…I don't think anyone could be as heartless as you, Kamiya. At least Abrara didn't totally forget about those he cared about."

"Meanwhile, back on Pekopon…" The narrator states.

"This is really strange." Chiyo comments as she sits in Yukari-sensei's class. "What?" Tomo asks as she sits not far away.

"Well, it's just that it's been nearly a week since we last saw Kamiya. I'm really starting to wonder what happened to her." Chiyo states.

"Yeah; it is odd." A voice states, and they look up to see Yukari-sensei standing in front of them. "What do you mean, Yukari? You haven't heard from her either?" Tomo asks her; using a very relaxed and familiar tone.

"No. I called her mother yesterday about it; and she doesn't know what's going on either. She says that she has notified the police about it." Yukari tells them.

"The police!!" Tomo and Chiyo both shout in shock; drawing the others attention. "Yeah…" Yukari begins, "…But I'm sure she just ran away from home or something. It's nothing to be too worried about."

Everyone in the class sweatdrops upon hearing this.

"I hope she's alright…" Sakaki mutters quietly to herself as she looks out the window, "…Maybe I should do something…"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"It's been three days since they came here; and they still haven't shown any signs of themselves." Giroro states as he and the other platoon members sit inside the command room of the underground base.

"Gero gero gero…" Keroro snickers as his eyes squint, wearing a disco suit and an afro "…That's because they saw my totally awesome fighting style and ran away in fear; de arimasu!"

"Fighting style my ass!" Giroro screams as he gets right in Keroro's face, "While we were out there fighting them; you were back here reading mangas and playing with those stupid Gunpla figures!!"

"Giroro-san has a point…" Tamama states with a bit of sadness, "…Gunsou-san wasn't any help at all."

"Ta-Tamama-kun?" Keroro mutters in shock. "Kukuku…he's right." Kururu snickers.

"Kururu!" Keroro gulps in fear. "Teichou-dono wasn't anywhere to be found during the battle. It wasn't a surprise though." Dororo comments with a nod.

"Dororo! You too?" Keroro shouts in shock, "But I was taking care of Domama; so you didn't have to fight him."

"Like hell you were!" Giroro screams, "He's a little Gunpla freak like you. I saw you two playing together!!"

Keroro falls to the ground on his knees as tears well up in his eyes. "Am I…not fit to be the leader…?" he asks himself as his tears softly hit the ground.

"Hmmph. This meeting was pointless." Giroro grumbles as he walks out of the room. "Kukuku…" Kururu snickers as he turns to leave too.

"I'm sorry Gunsou-san; but we all fought hard in that battle, desu. Even Saburo-senpai and Momo-chi were there, desu." Tamama mutters as he turns and leaves the room too.

Dororo stands to his feet and looks at Keroro, who's still crying. "Teichou-dono; perhaps you should reflect upon this and figure out how to correct your mistakes." He states as he leaps into the air and disappears behind a ceiling panel.

"But…but…" Keroro stutters as he wails and slams his fists into the ground, "…Maybe Dororo was right…"

"Just then, something snapped inside Keroro's brain and his trauma switched turned on!" The narrator states.

"…Maybe I'm not fit to be a leader! Natsumi-dono's right; I am a stupid frog!! I'm worthless and pathetic; always reading mangas and watching T.V. when I should be helping my friends and fighting with them! I'm not fit to be the leader anymore!!" Keroro cries out as he curls into a ball and shakes with fear and sadness.

"Not far away…in front of Kururu's lab…" The narrator states.

"Hey Kururu-senpai! I'm here!" Terere states as she stands in front of his lab as he approaches, "I've been waiting here for a while now, tetete. I walked all the way here from my house yesterday to see you!"

But Kururu walks by her without even looking at her; leaving the entrance open to his lab as he walks in. "Kururu-senpai; what's wrong?" She asks him.

"Ku…do you know what happened to your precious Kamiya?" He asks her; not turning to look at her. "Huh?" She asks, making her way towards him.

"You almost seem…" Terere begins with a confused look, "…jealous." "Jealous?" He turns around, looking at her with a stern expression, "What do I have to be jealous of?!"

"What's with you Kururu?" Terere asks, now a little scared. "Well; as I remember; you didn't like that I had a Pekoponjin as a friend here once you found out. I thought you were just upset that I would go against your platoon's mission to conquer Pekopon and make friends with an enemy; but I'm not really sure now…"

"Kukuku…you really think that I'd be jealous?" Kururu snickers evilly, "I'll have you know that I've found someone else while you were back on Keron; probably with some other guy!"

"What are you talking about? What's with you, Kururu-chan?" She shouts, half-scared and half-pissed.

"I press!" He shouts angrily as he presses a button; and a video of Aki Hinata showering comes on the screen. "Huh? Isn't that Natsumi-san and Fuyuki-san's mother?" Terere asks.

"Indeed…" Kururu smirks with an evil glare, "And not only that; but for a time that little Keron girl known as Karara had a crush on me; but I wasn't interested in her."

"Wh-what?" Terere shouts, shaking in confusion and fear. "Oh yeah; and let me show you what happened to your precious Kamiya Yumenna!" Kururu snaps as he changes the video over to the battle three days ago.

"No…it can't be true…" Terere cries out as she sees Kamiya in a powered suit; fighting and battling Powered Natsumi, "…my Kamiya would never do that! She would never hurt anyone!!"

"Oh, it's true! Just you look and see what's happened? Are you happy now?" Kururu mocks her as he laughs insanely.

Terere shakes violently as she clamps her hands around her face in sheer horror. "No…NO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!"

"Oh, you'd better believe it!" Kururu laughs as he points to the exit, "Now, get out of my sight!"

Terere stares in silent horror as Kururu stares her down; an aura of hatred and evil emitting from his body. Images of Kururu, Aki, Karara, and Powered Kamiya eat away at her thoughts; causing her nerves to finally snap.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She screams as she runs out of the room; tears streaming down her face as she races down the long hallways and passages without really even looking where she's going.

"It can't be…IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" She screams as she races down the halls. She trips and falls to the ground; and curls up into a ball.

"No. Not Kamiya. Not Kururu. This isn't happening…" she cries, paralyzed now by fear and sheer emotional pain.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Fuyuki-kun!!" Momoka shouts as she races towards him on the street. Fuyuki turns to her and waves, and they start walking together.

"So, are you heading home then?" Momoka asks him as they walk together. "Yeah, I've got to cook dinner tonight." Fuyuki smiles happily.

Just then he looks up suddenly at the sky. "What is it, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asks him. "What? Oh, nothing?" He smiles back at her.

They walk together a bit farther when Fuyuki suddenly turns to her. "Say, Nishizawa-san; I have a question for you." He begins.

"What is it, Fuyuki-kun?" She asks. "It's about that. Why do you call me Fuyuki-_kun_?" He asks her.

"Um…well, you see…" She mumbles as she blushes and turns bright red. "And why do you always want to hang around me? Is there something you want to tell me?" He asks her.

"Um…I…I…I…I…" She stutters; unable to speak. "You what?" Fuyuki asks her, his voice a little more pressuring now.

"This is the perfect chance!" Momoka's inner self shouts, "Tell him now!!"

"Um, well you see, I-I-I…" she stutters, "I…lo…lo…lo-"

"You love me?" He asks, and Momoka goes completely white from shock.

"He said it!" Both sides of her shout at the same time in utter shock.

"Well, I hate to tell you this…" He begins as his eyes look at her sternly; an aura echoing around his body, "…But I don't love you. You're wasting your time."

Deep inside Momoka's body; her heart cracks and shatters upon hearing this. She stares at him; her eyes blank and lost as Fuyuki turns away and walks on; not looking back.

"Momoka-ojousama!" Paul shouts as he watches from a distance through a pair of binoculars. The words, 'Uncanny hearing' flash by his face.

She collapses to the ground; utterly dead to the world as Paul leaps to the ground and rushes to her. He picks up her limp body; her eyes completely white and her skin pale and lifeless.

"What's going on here?!" The narrator shouts in confusion. Just then a noise is heard and he turns to see Natsumi watching Saburo walk by on the street.

"Oh, Natsumi-san." Saburo states in surprise as she steps out in front of him. "Sa-Saburo-senpai!" She shouts, holding her book-bag tightly, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere special." Saburo winks and suddenly looks off towards a nearby park. Natsumi looks too; but sees nothing. "Did you see something?" She asks him.

"I thought I did…" He begins, "…But I guess I was just thinking too much. Want to go for a walk?"

Her eyes light up upon hearing this. "Of-of course!" She shouts. _Could this be our first date?_ She asks herself as they walk down the street together.

A few minutes pass and they make their way to a nearby café. "What are you going to get Saburo-senpai?" She asks him as they sit outside at a table. "I don't know…" He comments as he looks at a menu.

Natsumi looks at her menu when she senses something and looks up at Saburo. An slight aura glows around his body; and she looks at him in confusion.

"Oh, I wanted to show you something." He states as he pulls out his cell phone. "What?" She asks him.

He shows her a picture of Koyuki Azumaya. "Koyuki-chan?" She asks in confusion. "Yeah. I really haven't told anyone yet; but I wanted you to be the first to know," He begins with a smile, "We're going out."

"WHAT?!" Natsumi screams. "Yeah; I really love her. As a matter of fact; I don't think I've loved anyone as much as I love her." He laughs a little.

"No…" She mutters, holding her hand to her mouth. "Yeah. I'm sure that's its O.K. that I tell you this; I always just thought of you as a friend." He tells her.

Without so much as another word she jumps up from the table and runs off; tears streaming down her face.

She's a few blocks away when Koyuki and Dororo jump down from a tree and land in front of her. "Natsumi-san!!" Koyuki waves as she sees Natsumi running in her direction.

Just then Koyuki looks at her and notices that she's crying. "What's wrong?" Koyuki asks her as she races up to her.

"Don't speak to me!! I hate you!" Natsumi screams; not even looking at Koyuki. Koyuki stares and watches as Natsumi runs off without saying another word.

"Koyuki-dono?" Dororo asks her as he looks up at her. Tears form in Koyuki's eyes as she collapses to her knees. Dororo stares in silence as Koyuki clenches her fists; a river of tears flowing from her eyes to the ground.

From a short distance away Saburo watches with an evil smirk. "Perfect…" He mutters, turning and walking away.

"With school being over now, Sakaki walks up to Chiyo's house where they planned a get-together during school." The narrator explains.

"Sakaki-san!" Chiyo waves to her as she opens the gate to her house remotely. "Oh, hey Chiyo." Sakaki mutters as she walks into Chiyo's yard and up to the house.

"We've all been waiting a while for you!" Chiyo smiles as they walk into the house and take off their shoes. "I'm sorry I was late." Sakaki mutters quietly.

"Oh no; it's alright. I was just a bit worried." Chiyo smiles up at her; and Sakaki blushes a little.

As they walk up the stairs, Chiyo suddenly looks back at the door. "What's the matter?" Sakaki asks her. "What? Oh, it's nothing. I thought I forgot to shut the door; that's all." Chiyo replies as they continue up the stairs.

Inside Chiyo's room; Yomi, Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura all sit at a table. "So, what's the plan for tonight, Chiyo-chan?" Tomo shouts, "Karaoke? Chatting? A trip to your summer place even?"

"We don't have enough time for that…" Yomi grumbles, "…But Tomo has a point. What do want to do tonight, Chiyo-chan?"

"Um, well actually…" Chiyo begins as an aura of sadness forms around her, "…I was wondering if you could all actually go home."

"What?" They all ask in confusion. "Yeah. I have some things to do; so I need you all to leave." Chiyo states.

Sakaki looks down at Chiyo; and Chiyo looks up at her. For a brief instant Sakaki senses something; but it goes away an instant later.

"Um…O.K. then. We'll see you later…" Yomi comments as they all stand up and slowly make their way out of the room.

"Wait…" Sakaki states as she turns to Chiyo after the others leave. "What is it, Sakaki?" Chiyo asks with a slight smirk.

"Why…why did you…ask me over then?" Sakaki asks; changing her sentence midway. "Oh, I apologize for that. You can go; I don't need you to stay here." Chiyo replies.

"Are you feeling alright Chiyo?" Sakaki asks her. "…Just fine…" Chiyo's voice trails off as she smirks slightly at Sakaki.

Just then Mr. Tadakichi walks in and looks up at Chiyo. "What do you want?" Chiyo asks.

Suddenly, he begins barking at Chiyo; much to both Chiyo and Sakaki's surprise. "Um, come on Tadakichi-san," Sakaki begins as she grabs him and struggles to drag him out of the room, "Let's leave Chiyo alone."

Sakaki quickly closes the door as soon as Mr. Tadakichi is out. _It wasn't just a feeling; something is going on!_ Sakaki thinks to herself, _ Between Kamiya's disappearance and just now with Chiyo; something's not right._

Just then Sakaki looks up in shock. _Could it be…them?_ She thinks to herself; and quickly rushes out of the house.

Just as Sakaki rushes onto the street, she sees Angol Mois walk by, humming and prancing happily.

"Um, excuse me…" Sakaki states as she reaches toward Mois. "Huh?" Mois asks as she turns around and looks at Sakaki.

"I'm sorry to bother you; but I have to ask you something." Sakaki states. "Sure. I was just on my way to get some things at the market. You could say, shopping?" Mois explains.

"I know you transferred to our school for a day; and I was wondering where your school was located. Can you help me?" Sakaki asks.

"Um…I don't remember being at your school…actually; I don't know what you're talking about," Mois explains with a bit of confusion, "You could say, the wrong person?"

"Oh…" Sakaki comments, "Forgive me. I must be mistaken."

"It's alright. I'm sorry; but I must be going now. Bye!" Mois smiles as she turns and walks away.

Not far away, high in a tree, someone watches down at what just happened. "How does she know…" The being states as he jumps and disappears in a flash.

"Back at the Hinata residence, Giroro sits in front of his tent, cleaning his guns; unaware of what has been transpiring all across the city." The narrator states.

"Hmmph…I hope Keroro learns his lesson this time…" Giroro grumbles when he hears something and turns to see Natsumi open the gate and walk into the yard.

He walks over towards her and notices her eyes are hidden; with tracks of tears still very evident on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?!" He asks in total shock. "Giroro…" She comments as she turns and looks down at him.

"You…you remember the battle a few days ago?" She asks him. "Yes…why?" Giroro asks as she kneels down in front of him.

"Well…when that girl was about to blast us; and you stepped between me and her…you were going to tell me something…" Natsumi begins, "…What was it?"

Suddenly Giroro goes totally red with embarrassment and drops his gun. "Um…it…it…it…" He stutters wildly when he suddenly looks back at the gate.

A few moments pass before he turns back and looks at Natsumi. "It…it was nothing." He finishes.

"Oh…" She states in sadness, as she stands back up. "Yes, it was nothing that you didn't already know." Giroro states.

She looks down at him, as an aura glows slightly around his body. "I was just going to tell you that you should get back on your feet and stand up for yourself. I, an invader, shouldn't have to defend such a weak and pathetic Pekoponjin as you!" Giroro sneers; grabbing his gun and walking away.

She stares down at him; her lower lip quivering uncontrollably. "Why don't you go away," Giroro states as he looks away from Natsumi, "It's apparent that you're completely useless. Honestly; I don't know what I saw in you."

Natsumi drops to the ground, and curls up next to the side of the house. "This…this can't be…" she mumbles to herself as she pulls her legs in tighter to her body; tears flowing down her cheeks again.

"All around the city; it seems that sadness and pain has taken its toll on almost everybody…" The narrator states.

At the Nishizawa Hospital; Paul and Tamama stand beside Momoka's bed as she lies on a bed; hooked up to a life support machine as doctors furious try to save her life. Not far away, Fuyuki sits on a park bench, his head hung down and his hands on top of his head as tears fall from his eyes.

Elsewhere, Saburo sits on top of a small wall next to a street; looking aimlessly at the sky with a sad expression upon his face. Meanwhile, Koyuki sits in a park; crying uncontrollably.

Back at the Hinata house, Keroro still sits curled up in a ball; emitting an aura of trauma as he keeps mumbling to himself. And high above the base on the surface; Natsumi cries silently to herself as Giroro packs his things and prepares to leave on his hoverboard; his head hung in shame.

Even Kururu; inside his underground lab; taps limply at the same key on his keyboard with one finger as he looks at a blank computer screen while Terere shakes and tries to maintain some sanity; still crying.

"But not everybody is sad…" The narrator states as Sakaki runs down a sidewalk; passing people as someone watches and follows her; leaping through the trees with great stealth.

"I've got to go back there then…" Sakaki mumbles to herself as she races in the direction of her school; which she can see not far off in the distance.

A few more minutes pass before Sakaki reaches the school and rushes past it; continuing for a short distance to a nearby park.

She suddenly stops; and walks over to a small area where some flowers bloom next to a sidewalk.

"I know it was here…" She begins, "…This is where I met…him."

Out of nowhere, a small being jumps down in front of her; causing her to look up in shock.

"Dororo!" She screams as the small figure draws his sword. Just as she says this; he looks at her in total surprise and drops his katana.

"You-you know my name?" He asks. "I came here looking for you!" Sakaki states.

"But…I have my anti-barrier on…how did you see me?" He asks her. "I'll explain later. Right now; I want to know what's going on!" She yells.

"You've been noticing strange things too?" He asks her; slowly picking up his katana off of the ground.

"Yes. First, a girl from my school went missing about a week ago; and now my friend Chiyo-chan started acting really strangely." Sakaki explains.

"I know. Koyuki-dono's friend Natsumi yelled at her today; and said she hated her. That's not at all like Natsumi; and I left Koyuki to see if I could track down what was happening." Dororo explains, "Mois-dono was the only one who seemed unaffected by this strange activity; so I followed her. That's when I saw you talk to her; and I remembered you. I followed you here; but I never expected you to remember me."

"Well; I never met an alien before; so you don't forget something like that." Sakaki smiles.

"Flashback time!" The narrator shouts.

"Ah, the day seems peaceful so far…" Dororo states as he smells a small flower near the edge of a sidewalk.

Suddenly, he senses something and draws his sword. As he looks around, he sees a girl running towards him.

"Oh, it's just a girl." Dororo sighs as he puts his sword away and turns back to the flower.

"Hey; aren't you Dororo?" The girl shouts as she approaches him. "What?!?" He shouts in total shock. An arrow points to the emblem on his hat with the words, "Anti-Barrier: Off".

"Why does this keep happening?" The narrator sighs.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Dororo asks with caution as the girl approaches him. "Sorry. My name is Sakaki; and I have to talk to you right away! It's urgent!" Sakaki tells him. He nods and they go into the park to talk.

"Ah, so that's why Sakaki remembered this place…" The narrator states.

"Yeah; I remember you too." Sakaki states; turning to the off-screen narrator. "Oh?" He shouts in shock. "I never met someone like you either." Sakaki comments.

"But, how do you remember us?" Dororo asks, "After the incident in the classroom where Keroro-kun tried to take control of the students; we erased everyone's memories."

"Um…well you see…" Sakaki begins, "…I wasn't in the class at the time."

Dororo sweatdrops as Sakaki laughs a little. "Wait; did that really happen?" The narrator asks; cueing a flashback.

"Sieg Keron! Sieg Keron! Sieg Keron!" The students in Yukari's class chant as Keroro stands at the desk in his teacher-Pekopon suit. But a single chair is empty; and the words 'Sakaki's missing' flash with arrows pointing at the desk.

"You see; I was a little late. I was outside watching a cat when I realized classes had already started." Sakaki explains, "As I rushed up the stairs, I heard the chanting. I watched from a distance, and saw everything."

"So, even with my anti-barrier on; you could still me and the others." Dororo replies.

"Yeah. That's why I asked Mois about her school. I thought that she was just a student like Natsumi and Fuyuki; so I asked her about where her school was; the one where Fuyuki and Natsumi attend. I was hoping I could track you down there; but I'm guessing she didn't remember me or the incident at my school." Sakaki tells Dororo.

"It all makes sense…" Dororo comments. "But anyway, do you know what's going on here?" Sakaki asks him.

"No, this is really strange." Dororo comments, "We had a recent battle with some other Kerons and a Pekoponjin about three days ago and they retreated; but I'm sure it wasn't them. It's been about a week since they first came here; and since our last encounter, I haven't sensed their presence."

"A week ago?" Sakaki states in confusion, "That's about when Kamiya disappeared."

"Kamiya? You mean Kamiya Yumenna?" Dororo asks.

"Yeah, that's her! Do you know what happened to her?" Sakaki asks.

"I think you'd better come with me. There's something you should see." Dororo states as he starts to leave. "Alright." Sakaki mutters as she stands and follows Dororo.

They race back as fast as they can to the Hinata residence when Dororo suddenly stops at the entrance. "What is it?" Sakaki asks him. "There's a strange aura here…" he states cautiously.

A few seconds later he opens the door and walks into the yard. Suddenly he senses something and grabs his katana.

"Assassin Magic: Aura Blade!" He shouts as a bright blue wave of energy forms around the blade and he slices the air directly in front of him.

He pauses for a few moments as the energy around the blade dissipates; and puts away his katana. Sakaki sweatdrops a little but says nothing as Dororo turns around and looks at her.

"Come. We have to go inside." He explains as they walk into the house.

Dororo leads Sakaki to the basement and into Keroro's room. "Brace yourself; this is going to be a shock." Dororo states as he grabs the handle of the fridge. Sakaki nods in agreement; and he opens it.

They get sucked in and a few seconds later they land inside Keroro's underground base.

"What…what is this place?" Sakaki asks; looking around in shock. "This is the Keroro Platoon's underground headquarters." Dororo explains as he walks on.

They walk through several hallways as Sakaki stares on in wonder. Finally; they make it to Kururu's chambers and enter the already open entrance.

"Kururu-senpai? Are you here?" Dororo shouts as he walks through the lab. Seconds later, he spots Kururu sitting in front of his computer still tapping on a single key limply.

"Kururu-senpai!" Dororo shouts, and Kururu stops tapping. He slowly turns around and looks down at Dororo.

"Oh, it's Dororo…" he mutters half-heartedly, "…what do you want?"

"I need you to show my friend Sakaki-san here that video of the battle!" Dororo states.

"Oh…I press…" He mumbles as he lazily turns and presses a button; starting a video.

Sakaki watches silently as she sees the fight go on; and then she sees Powered Kamiya leap off of the tower and slam into Giroro's armored mech; sending it spiraling towards the ground.

"What happened to her?" Sakaki asks. "She was abducted by those guys I told you about," Dororo begins, "They somehow forced her to wear a necklace that gave her that powered suit you see."

"So, that necklace must've totally changed her personality…" Sakaki adds, "…That's not like her at all. She's always so polite and kind."

Dororo nods in agreement, "Yes. She's still with them as far as I know. That's why she's been missing all week from your classes."

"What can we do?" Sakaki asks.

"Well; I need to ask you something." Dororo states as he turns and looks at her.

She kneels down and looks at him, "What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that you will keep this a secret. You can not tell any of your friends; and you have to agree to help us get her back. Are you willing to do this?" Dororo asks her.

Sakaki looks at him; and thinks back to Chiyo and the events of earlier in the day. She thinks of Kamiya and the happy times they had as a group; and how happy Kamiya always seemed to be at school.

"Dororo…" She begins as she gets a stern look and clenches her fist, "…I agree. I will help you."

"That's nice…" Kururu replies limply as they turn to look at him. "Hmm…you too, Kururu?" Dororo asks as he draws his katana again.

"Forgive me…" Dororo states as he walks towards Kururu with his katana drawn. "What are you doing?" Sakaki asks him, but Dororo doesn't respond.

"Assassin Magic: Aura Blade!" He shouts as the same blue energy from earlier forms on his blade and he slices at Kururu; barely missing him by centimeters.

Sakaki watches in total shock as the blue energy travels off of Dororo's blade and engulfs Kururu completely; absorbing into his body.

A few seconds later, Kururu sits up straight and looks around in shock. "What's going on? What happened?" He shouts; looking around and seeing Dororo and Sakaki standing next to him.

"It's alright Kururu-senpai; she's with me," Dororo begins, "You were in a daze. I just woke you up."

"Kukuku…really?" Kururu snickers. "Yes. But right now; we need your help." Dororo replies.

"Kukuku…I guess it's only fair; since you did wake me from that daze. What can I do for you?" Kururu asks.

"We need something to help Sakaki-san here help us battle the Abrara Platoon." Dororo replies.

"Hmm…" Kururu thinks as he turns to his computer and starts typing away furiously at the keys.

A few seconds later, an image appears on a large monitor in front of them. "How about this?" Kururu asks.

"No. Something like that; but I think it might have to be specially built for her." Dororo replies. "Have anything in mind?" Kururu asks him.

"Actually; I might…" Sakaki thinks; as both Kururu and Dororo turn and look up at her with surprised looks.

"Meanwhile, back on Mekolon…" The narrator states.

"Alright…" Cyroro begins as he stands in front of the Abrara Platoon's spaceship and addresses the other three remaining platoon members, "…All the preparations have been made. We are ready for our final strike on the Keroro Platoon; and then onto the rest of the Keron Army. Is there anything we're forgetting?"

"Well; I was thinking…" Domama begins. "What's that?" Cyroro asks menacingly.

"Well…it's just that…I think that Abrara should be taken with us and buried on Pekopon." Domama finishes.

They look down at him for a few moments; unsure of what to say.

"The boy has a point," Fomomo states, "The Keron Army shamed him by placing his body here. I think it's only fair that we give him a proper burial on Pekopon; a place that at least has his fellow Keronians on it. He deserves better than that crap mockery of funeral the Keron Army gave him."

"Ugh…I can't believe we're having this discussion…" Kamiya grumbles as she crosses her arms.

"I agree with Fomomo and Domama on this matter. The Keroro Platoon can wait; Abrara deserves better than this. We'll go get him quickly and load him onto the ship." Cyroro commands.

They all walk through the main hallway and enter the room where Abrara's body is.

"Whew! He's defiantly dead!" Kamiya sneers as she fans the rancid smell away from her nose. As the other plug their noses; Cyroro walks up to Abrara's body unaffected and lifts the cover to examine the body.

Cyroro sighs with sadness and turns to the others. "Unfortunately; she's right…" Cyroro states sadly, "…his body is already decomposing. We'll have to transport him on the table to avoid damaging his body any further."

Domama, Fomomo and Kamiya all hold their breath as they and Cyroro carry the table with Abrara's covered body and load it onto the ship. Inside the ship Cyroro transforms his arm into a soldering gun and anchors the legs of the table to the floor of the ship.

"Is there any way we can close off that part of the ship?" Kamiya shouts, "He smells really bad; and I, for one, don't want to breathe it in anymore!"

"I can't do that…" Cyroro replies, "…but I can setup a filtration fan around his body. That should absorb the smell before it gets to you."

"I guess that'll do…" Kamiya replies, rolling her eyes as Cyroro sets up a large unit around Abrara's body and starts it; clearing the air of the smell.

"Alright; anything else we're forgetting?" Cyroro asks. "I can't think of anything." Domama responds.

"I believe that's it." Fomomo adds as he eats a sweet potato dango. "Yeah. Let's just get out of here already!" Kamiya growls.

"O.K. then…" Cyroro states as he hooks himself up with the ship through some cables attached to his arm. Code scrolls across his left optic as he straps himself in, "…We're ready to go. Take-off!"

Outside the base; the mountain splits apart again as the ship rises higher and higher into the Mekolon atmosphere.

Clouds barely split apart as the ship rams through them; plowing it's way straight up and out of the thick atmosphere and into space; heading directly towards Pekopon.

"Back on Earth…" The narrator states.

"Kukuku…looks like Round 2 is about to start!" Kururu snickers as his satellite zooms in on the incoming ship as it enters its field of vision.

"I guess it's up us now…" Dororo states as he looks at Kururu and Sakaki, "…I don't know where everyone else is; and I won't be able to find them in time to use my aura blade on them. We're all that's left."

"Kukuku…I hate last stands…" Kururu comments as they walk out of the base and down the hallways together.

A few minutes pass; and they make their way outside just in time to see the ship enter the atmosphere. Fire and smoke trail off of the ship as it slowly plunges down through the atmosphere and comes to a stop in mid air; once again hovering above the Nishizawa Tower.

"Kukuku…are you two ready?" Kururu snickers as they stare up at the ship.

"If it'll save Kamiya and my friends; then I'm ready." Sakaki states; squeezing her fist.

"A ninja is always ready to accept the prospect of death." Dororo replies; his eyes closed in concentration.

"Meanwhile, on board the ship…" The narrator states.

"Alright; you two will carry Abrara's table and body out of the ship," Cyroro commands as he points at Kamiya and Fomomo, "And Domama and I will keep watch and make sure no one tries to attack us before we get him buried."

"Roger!" Fomomo and Domama shout with a salute. "Whatever…" Kamiya grumbles.

The platform on the ship slowly begins to lower down as the four stand on it with Abrara's body on the table. But as it lands on top of Nishizawa Tower; they all stare in shock as three figures stand on the tower; silhouetted by the Sun behind them.

"Who's there?" Cyroro screams. "Kukuku…you really want to know?" a voice laughs mockingly as their eyes adjust and they see Kururu, Dororo and Sakaki standing in front of them.

"Zeroro! Kururu!" Fomomo growls; now in his Pekoponjin form. "My name's Dororo now…" Dororo replies; his eyes closed as he concentrates his body and spirit.

"Ha! They have another weak Pekoponjin!" Kamiya laughs as she points at Sakaki. "I'm doing this for you Kamiya…this isn't you!" Sakaki states.

"Don't make me laugh! This is exactly who I am. You're a fool to believe otherwise; stupid Pekoponjin!" Kamiya sneers.

_She doesn't even remember me…_Sakaki thinks to herself as she looks upon the heartless Powered Kamiya.

"Besides; what could you possibly do to stop me? You're nothing more than an unarmed Pekoponjin!" Kamiya laughs.

"But I'm not unarmed…" Sakaki smiles as a giant mech floats up behind her.

"What's that?" Kamiya shouts in shock. "This is the father mech!" Sakaki shouts; as the mech comes into view; looking very similar to Chiyo's dad.

"Be careful! If they're here; the others must be close by!" Cyroro warns as Sakaki hops on a custom pilot chair and attaches to the mech.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that…" A loud voice states; seemingly coming from all directions. Everyone looks around; trying to locate where it came from.

Just then Dororo spots something. "There!" He shouts as they all look and see a large floating red ball of energy. It hovers above the platform and makes it's way towards the Abrara Platoon members.

They step back as the ball of energy makes it way to the table where Abrara's body lies; and forces the cover off of it. Suddenly; the ball drops down and enters the dead body of Abrara.

A brilliant light starts beaming out of his body; forcing everyone to shield their eyes as Abrara's body begins to heal itself and regenerate.

A few moments later, the light fades and they all turn to see Abrara hovering above the table; his body fully regenerated and an red glowing aura around his body. His eyes roll back down as his optics flare a bright red and his mouth opens to reveal his yellowed, serrated teeth.

"ABRARA TEICHOU!!" The members of his platoon scream as they stare in wonder at him.

"So, it was you!" Dororo shouts as he grabs his katana. "What?" Sakaki and Kururu both shout in shock.

"Yes; it was I…" Abrara growls as he stares at Dororo, "…I see that I underestimated you. I'll be sure not to make that mistake again!"

"What's this about? What's going on here?" Cyroro asks Abrara. "Allow me to fill in the gaps…" Abrara begins.

"You see; it appears that I was too arrogant in my own abilities. After Angol Mois attacked me with her Hellmageddon; I was severely injured; so much that I couldn't sustain my psychic abilities anymore. I called you all over to get me; and that's when my spirit left my body. I watched helplessly as my body plummeted to the ground. I tried to re-enter it; but I couldn't…I was too weak. So, I watched helplessly again as you came and picked up my dead body; unaware that my soul wasn't in there. At that point; I decided I needed a new body to occupy; so that I could live again. But that's when things went wrong…" Abrara explains.

"How so?" Cyroro asks as everyone listens to him explain. "You see; I was miles from the place I started my fight with Angol Mois; back at that Hinata residence. So; I traveled and searched the landscape for it; but I couldn't find it. I finally found that Pekoponjin there; the one called Sakaki; and I peered into her mind; to see where I was. But as I peered into her mind; I saw images of Zeroro and the other Keroro Platoon members; and that's when it occurred to me that I could take everyone out without even being noticed."

"And how did you plan on doing that?" Fomomo asks. "Well, now knowing where I was, I went in search of the different Keronians and Pekoponjin who fought us during our first encounter. First I ran into Angol Mois; but due to her Angol physiology; I couldn't enter her body. Luckily; she was just leaving the Hinata residence; so I searched for the base around there. I found it soon after; and went down to find Keroro addressing his men. As Giroro disciplined Keroro for not being in the battle; I took control of Keroro's mind and made him think he was unfit to be a leader. From there; it was onto Kururu. I got entered his body as soon as he left the command room. Luckily for me; Terere stopped by and I was able to take out both of them at the same time. Then it was onto Fuyuki; and once again I got a two-for-the-price-of-one bonus with Momoka. I knew Tamama and Paul would be sad for Momoka after reading Fuyuki's mind; so there was no reason to go after them. Then it was onto Saburo. I was about to take control of his body when I saw Natsumi approach him. Once again; it appeared luck was on my side as I took control of him and faked a story about Koyuki and him dating; which crushed Natsumi. From there; I followed Natsumi. I knew she was strong; so I entered her body to make sure she didn't fight back. She ran into Koyuki and I took care of her too by having Natsumi say that she hated her. I figured Zeroro would be sad for Koyuki; so I didn't pursue him…" Abrara explains as he looks at Dororo evilly, "…But I was wrong about that…"

"Anyway, that's when I saw Saburo coming towards Koyuki; still in a daze from me occupying his body. I entered his body for a few moments and forced him to leave; only looking back once to gloat in my achievements. After that; I decided to pay Sakaki a visit; to prevent her from contacting the Keroro Platoon in case she might've been aware of my mind-scan on her. I followed her into Chiyo's house; and I thought that by occupying Chiyo's body and making her sad I could crush her spirit. Unfortunately; I think that stupid mutt of Chiyo's somehow sensed me and that made Sakaki leave. A little upset at my own failure; I decided to move onto the last remaining member of the Keroro Platoon; Giroro. By this time; Natsumi had made her way back to the Hinata residence; even in her dazed state. She entered the residence; and asked Giroro about some random event from a few days ago. I entered Giroro's body and realized he had a crush on Natsumi; and used that against her. That was the final straw to break Natsumi's will; and she collapsed and gave up." Abrara explains.

"It all makes sense…" Dororo comments.

"But what was Dororo talking about just now; about knowing it was you?" Kamiya asks Abrara. "Dororo? I thought you're name was Zeroro." Abrara states. "It was, but when I came here I changed it." Dororo replies; still holding his katana and waiting for the right moment.

"Strange…" Abrara merely replies, "…Anyway, after I took down Natsumi finally; I moved onto my next task: getting a body. As I floated there; trying to decide who would be the most profitable to occupy the body of; Dororo and Sakaki came and entered the Hinata residence. Seeing that Dororo hadn't fallen to Koyuki's sadness; I attempted to take over his body. That's when he pulled out his blade and used some magic on it; something I had never seen before. It was powerful magic; and in my weakened state he was able to slice me; causing me great pain. I fled the area; and went to a nearby power plant where I absorbed energy and restored the damage he inflicted upon me. After that; I was going to head back to the Hinata residence when I sensed my actual body was back here on Pekopon. That's when I spotted you all floating above the tower here; and you know the rest from there." Abrara finishes.

"Kukuku…that was very clever…" Kururu snickers. "I can't believe you survived…" Domama states in shock.

"Well; like the first time I _died_, back on Keron; I wasn't so much dead as removed from my physical body. Those idiots on Keron assumed I was dead; that and the fact that went so far as to send my body to the hellhole known as Mekolon are my two biggest reasons for wanting the Keron Army destroyed! Not to mention you Kururu; for you were the start of this whole mess. If you had done your work properly and done as I told you; I wouldn't have appeared to have died!" Abrara screams.

"Kukuku…as I told you back then; I didn't think it was a good idea." Kururu replies with a shrug.

"No matter…" Abrara grins, "…You three are the last obstacles between me and destroying the Keron Army. Everyone else is too dazed and sad to fight!"

"Actually; that's where you're wrong!" A chorus of voices shout and they all turn to see all of the people Abrara occupied standing inside the Keroro Platoon's giant green rocket ship; the front of it opened to reveal them all standing on the deck.

"Impossible!!" Abrara shouts in anger. "Not really. We all woke up not too long after you entered your body. As we made our way around; we all found that we were each unaware of what happened throughout the day. That's when we saw your ship up here; and with the help of Giroro and Tamama, we gathered up our own special counter-force and took off in this ship. As we found out from floating here under your own special anti-barrier that you use on Mekolon; we learned about you occupying our bodies and heard every word of your plot." Natsumi states; now in her powered form, "So now you have to contend with all of us!"

"Ha; a minor inconvenience…" Abrara growls, "…Abrara Platoon, obliterate them all!"

"This is it! The final battle is at hand! Who will win; and what surprises are still to come? Find on in the final thrilling installment!" The narrator shouts.


	7. Part 6: The Abrara Platoon: The Final

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 6: "The Abrara Platoon: The Final Stand! De arimasu!!"**_

"After being nearly defeated by the bodiless Abrara, everyone has joined forces to defeat the newly reborn Abrara and his platoon once and for all!" The narrator exclaims.

"Ah, but not so fast…" Abrara grins at the narrator. "Oh?" The narrator asks in question.

"Cyroro, I believe it is time!" Abrara states, and Cyroro nods. He opens a panel on his arm and presses a button.

Everyone looks up as the front of Abrara's ship cracks and splits open; and a giant cannon extends outward.

"Uh-oh…" Keroro gulps as the ship rotates and aims the cannon directly at the green ship they are all on.

"This should even the odds a bit…" Abrara grins as Fomomo snickers not far away. Cyroro presses another button on his arm and the cannon begins to charge; a ball of yellow energy growing at the end.

"You could say, abandon ship?" Mois asks and everyone leaps off of the ship and onto Nishizawa Tower as the cannon fires. The particle beam slams directly into the ship; blowing it up into a trillion tiny bits of dust and debris.

"Playtime's over, fools. Now, you all will die!" Abrara growls as the Abrara Platoon charges towards them at full force.

Natsumi grabs her swords and charges head long towards Cyroro as Giroro and Tamama take on Fomomo; who's armed with two large handheld cannons. Powered Kamiya attacks Sakaki and Kururu while Keroro takes on Domama.

Meanwhile, Koyuki, Dororo, Momoka, Paul and Saburo all concentrate on Abrara as he hovers just a few feet in front of them.

"Fools, have you not learned?" Abrara grins, "You can not defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Saburo shouts, pointing his finger at him. Abrara merely laughs as Dororo grabs his katana.

"Assassin Magic: Aura Blade!" Dororo shouts as the blade of his katana becomes engulfed in a bright blue energy.

"That trick won't help you this time!" Abrara shouts as Dororo leaps into the air. But as Dororo attempts to strike down Abrara, Abrara's hands glow furiously and he reaches out; stopping Dororo in mid air. The energy vaporizes as Abrara knocks Dororo aside and continues on towards the others.

"Try to stop this!" Saburo shouts as he draws up several bombs and throws the papers at Abrara. They explode all around him; but he absorbs the energy and concentrates it between his hands.

"Abrara Destruction!" He shouts as his eyes glow a brilliant red and he shoots a beam of pure red energy directly at Saburo. The words, 'Abrara's Deathblow' appear above Abrara with arrows pointing at him.

Saburo quickly holds up a drawing of a shield; but the force of the impact knocks him over; knocking him out cold as his head hits the hard metal floor.

"Ninja Art: Lightning Storm!" Koyuki shouts as she twirls around; creating a vortex around her as clouds gather and thunder cracks in the distance; growing louder by the second.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning flares down and directly at Abrara. But it merely echoes around the outside of Abrara's protective energy shell around his body; and dissipates moments later.

"You're still no match for me, foolish Pekoponjin!" Abrara smirks as he shoots a beam of energy out into the vortex and yanks Koyuki out of it. As the vortex dissipates, he tosses her aside like a rag doll.

"MOMOKA IMPACTO!!" Momoka shouts as she fires her arm cannon at Abrara; but he merely deflects it without so much as a flinch; leaving Momoka stunned.

"Say goodbye!" Abrara laughs as he fires his deathblow at Momoka; but Paul jumps in the path and deflects it with a scrap piece of metal from the now damaged tower.

"Paul!" Momoka shouts. "Go protect Fuyuki! I'll take care of him!" Paul shouts back to her with a concentrated glare. "Paul…" She mutters as he turns to face Abrara.

"Come on, Abrara Taisa; if that's what you can call yourself!" Paul shouts. "What do you mean by that?" Abrara growls.

"From what I hear; you were court-martialed. So, you're not really a Taisa anymore!" Paul smirks a little as Abrara shakes with anger.

Abrara grinds his teeth together as he stares down Paul. "So, that's the kind of game you want to play…" Abrara smiles as the energy around his body fades away, "…Now, I'm pissed. I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

The two warriors leap into the air and clash together with precise karate moves. Momoka watches for a few moments longer as Abrara and Paul fight back and forth; punching, kicking, chopping and jabbing at each other with expert timing; and then leaves to find Fuyuki.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Come on you stupid Pekoponjin; fight back! Make it worth my time to kill you at least!" Kamiya growls as she slices away at Sakaki in the Chiyo-dad mech. Kururu watches when something catches his attention and he goes off elsewhere.

Sakaki continues to block swing after swing from Kamiya with the arms of the mech; taking heavy damage. _This isn't right…I shouldn't be fighting her…_ Sakaki thinks to herself.

Just then, something catches Powered Kamiya's attention and she turns to see Giroro's cat leap into the air and latch onto Kamiya's face.

"Argh! Get the hell off of me; you stupid furball!" Kamiya screams as she struggles to free the cat from her face. The cat continues to claw away at her face as Sakaki stares on in wonder at the cat.

Just then, Kamiya manages to peel the cat off of her face and flings her aside. Sakaki watches in horror for a moment; but quickly reacts and takes off as fast as she can; catching the cat in mid air with the mech's claw.

"How could you do that?" Sakaki asks her. "Anyone who fights me must pay the price; even stupid cats!" Kamiya growls; grabbing her swords again.

The cat screeches in fear as Kamiya races towards them and leaps into the cockpit with Sakaki. Suddenly Sakaki gets a stern look and grabs Kamiya in mid-sprint with the claw of the mech.

"So, you're finally fighting back?" Kamiya smiles as she slices at the mech; trying to free herself. "I'm not one to normally fight," Sakaki begins, "…But I can't just let you go around hurting others. You have to be stopped!"

The top of the Chiyo-dad mech splits open as a satellite dish extends out. Kamiya watches as the dish aims directly at her and fires a beam of waves at her; causing her to clamp her ears in pain.

Sakaki releases Kamiya and watches as Kamiya falls to her knees; trying to stop the sound from entering her head.

Elsewhere, Natsumi and Cyroro clash back and forth. Cyroro, now with his other arm converted into a cannon; fires shot after shot at Natsumi as she blocks and deflects his shots.

She finally manages to deflect one of Cyroro's shots right back at him; knocking him to the ground momentarily. He quickly gets back up as Natsumi charges at him with her beam sword. Cyroro quickly transforms his arm from a cannon into a beam sword and meets Natsumi's sword attack in mid-air.

With his other arm, he converts it into a pile driver and punches Natsumi in the shin; causing her to fall. "Perfect! You'll be the first to know that no one messes with the Abrara Platoon!" Cyroro grins as he raises his sword arm to strike down Natsumi as she sits helpless with an injured leg.

Just then a claw swoops out of the air and clamps onto Cyroro; jetting away almost instantly.

"You!" Cyroro growls as he looks at Kururu piloting his Kururu Robot. As Cyroro struggles to free himself from the claw of Kururu's mech; Kururu opens the top of his mech.

Cyroro looks up and sees a satellite dish point directly at him; and Cyroro quickly extends his head satellite dish. They both shoot out frequencies at the same time; causing them to cancel each other out.

Kururu growls lightly as he increases the intensity of his sound waves, but Cyroro counters and manages to overpower Kururu's waves; causing the satellite dish on the Kururu Robot to explode.

Kururu momentarily loses control of the mech; causing it to fall to the top of the tower and skid off of the edge. As they plummet down; Kururu regains control and tosses Cyroro with a powerful throw from the mech's arm.

But as Cyroro flies through the air, he converts his arm into a grappling hook and manages to lasso the other arm of Kururu's mech.

"Kukuku…" Kururu snickers as he spins the mech as fast as he can in a circle; sending Cyroro into a dizzying mid-air spin.

Cyroro tries to reel himself in towards Kururu; but centripetal forces prevent him from closing any distance.

Kururu spins the mech towards the tower; causing the long cable from Cyroro's arm to Kururu's mech to wrap around the tower several times. Kururu tries to release Cyroro's arm clamp from his robot; but realizes that the claws are dug in too deep. Kururu sweatdrops as he realizes what's coming.

Kururu ejects himself at the last second as both the robot and Cyroro slam into the tower. The entire tower shakes violently as the Kururu Robot explodes; taking out a giant section of the tower's structure.

As the tower shakes; everyone on top of it hangs on for dear life. But Domama trips and starts to fall off of the edge when a hand catches him.

"Huh?" He asks. "Hang on!" a voice shouts and he looks up to see Keroro holding onto the edge of the rail with one hand and his other hand clamped tightly onto his.

"But…why?" Domama asks. "Because it's the right thing to do!" Another voice states; and he looks up to see Fuyuki grab Keroro's arm and struggle to pull them both up.

"Not far away…" The narrator states.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!!" Fomomo laughs insanely as he fires missile after missile at Tamama and Giroro. "TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" Tamama screams as he shoots a beam of energy out of his mouth at the missiles; blowing some of them up in mid air.

Giroro cruises by in his armored mech and fires several shots at Fomomo; causing Fomomo to leap in the air to dodge them.

As he changes into a Pekoponjin; Fomomo takes one of his rockets and fires a shot directly into the bottom of Giroro's mech as he passes overhead; causing it to explode and send Giroro flying end over end to the edge of the tower.

Tamama watches as the smoking wreckage of Giroro's mech slams into the needle on the tower; causing the tower to shake violently.

"Elsewhere, someone makes a fearsome decision!" The narrator shouts.

"Time to end this!" A beat up voice states as Cyroro's badly damaged body lies on the ground far before the main battle on top of Nishizawa Tower.

He presses a button and his crosshairs optic displays the view from the ship's controls systems. He turns the ship and aims the cannon directly at the top of Nishizawa Tower.

"What's going on?" Keroro shouts as he stands next to Domama and Fuyuki. Momoka runs up to them as they all look skyward; causing Momoka to look up too.

Pretty soon the fighting stops as they all look at the ship as the tip of the cannon aims directly at tower.

"Mois-chan! Do it now!" Natsumi shouts as she struggles to stand from her injured leg.

"High above the ship; Mois hovers in her Angol form; her Lucifer Spear in hand." The narrator states. "You could say, doing the right thing?" Mois smiles as she raises her weapon above her head.

"Oh no…" Fomomo shouts in fear as he looks up at the charging cannon, "Abrara Teichou! What should we do?"

"Get off of the tower; now!" Abrara replies as Paul stands a short distance away. Abrara's body glows again as he runs and leaps off of the edge of the tower.

"Let's get out of here!" Sakaki shouts as she zooms across the top of the tower; picking up people and carrying them on her mech.

"Hellmageddon: 1/10,000th!" Mois shouts as she dives down towards the ship and plows right into it with her weapon.

The cannon fires just as Mois's weapon slams into the ship. The laser blasts plows into the tower; blowing it up in rows as the laser blast travels directly down through it to the ground.

Suddenly the top of the ship explodes; and the sound of the engines shutting down echoes as everyone watches from the ground in shock.

The ship slowly stops hovering and begins to descend down towards the ground in a massive trail of smoke and fire.

"Koyuki-dono!" Dororo shouts, still a little bruised from his encounter with Abrara. Koyuki grabs Dororo with a long sash and tosses him directly in front of the falling ship.

Time almost seems to slow down as Dororo flies in front of the ship as it comes hurdling towards him at frightening speed.

"Assassin Magic: Barrier Deflection!" Dororo shouts as several energy shurikens form around him and merge together into one giant shuriken.

The ship slams into the giant shuriken as Dororo struggles to hold back the massive ship. Suddenly; the ship explodes violently; sending Dororo flying back and slamming into the ground.

They all watch from a short distance away as the fragments of the ship fall harmlessly to the ground; with the smoldering base of Nishizawa Tower burning in the distance.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator shouts.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent news bulletin!" A man on the TV shouts as Chiyo, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura and Osaka sit at Chiyo's place in the living room.

"Ah man; I was watching that! What the heck!" Tomo growls. "Shut up; this might be important!" Yomi snaps.

"The famous Nishizawa Group Tower has been attacked; according to our incoming reports. No one is really sure what has happened exactly; but several eyewitnesses have reported multiple explosions at and around the tower site. We will keep you informed as updates come to us." The man states.

"Wow…I hope no one was around…" Chiyo comments. "Yeah. That's pretty bad." Kagura states.

"Our news chopper is at the scene now. Can you tell us what's the situation there?" The man asks as the camera cuts to the reporter in the helicopter.

"Well; so far no fatalities have been reported; but explosions are still going off in the immediate vicinity. We're not sure what's causing them; as no one really can tell where they will come from so we can catch the action on film. But if anything new happens; we'll let you know." The reporter tells him.

"Thanks. We will keep you updated as these events unfold. And now, back to your regularly scheduled program." The man finishes as the program comes back on again.

"Hmm…I hope Sakaki's alright," Chiyo begins, "She said she was going to the mall right around there today."

"Hehe…nice cover story, Sakaki-san." The narrator sighs.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Yomi mutters quietly, and everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, I wonder how things are going back with the others." The narrator states.

"Dororo!" Koyuki yells as she kneels on the ground, holding Dororo in her arms as he lies unconscious; knocked out from destroying the ship.

"Is he alright?" Sakaki asks as she floats next to Koyuki on her Chiyo-dad mech. "Yes, he'll be fine." Koyuki mutters sadly and quietly, leaving Sakaki to look on in confusion at Koyuki's tone.

"Not far away, the rest of the group stands around the lawn of the Hinata residence; waiting and watching for the Abrara Platoon." The narrator states.

"I know they couldn't have gone too far." Giroro states as he holds a pair of guns. "Gero gero gero…" Keroro snickers, "…They're probably too afraid to face us now."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Domama states; as he stands with the group now, "…Abrara doesn't like the concept of losing. He will fight to the death if need be; he doesn't ever admit defeat."

"Really?" Fuyuki asks, looking down at Domama. "Yeah…and if he finds me with you all; who knows what he'll do! Last time he thought Keroro was trying to influence me to join you; but this time…" Domama begins as he gulps, "…This time; he won't believe it. I can't imagine what he'll do to me this time!"

"If he's such a mean guy, why do you follow him?" Fuyuki asks. "Well, to be honest; I'm afraid of him. When I first met him; I needed a home and a friend; so I was happy to be with him. But over time he started to yell at me if I did something bad or wrong; and that soon turned to violence." Domama explains with tears in his eyes.

Keroro and Fuyuki listen in silence as Domama talks. "Well; he never physically laid a hand on me. He always used his powers; usually causing me mental pain or shoving me into a wall if I did something really bad or wrong. But I've never done anything like this…he'll view this as desertion; or worse…" Domama states.

"O.K.! Then we have to hide you, so that he can't find you!" Fuyuki states as he grabs Domama by the hand. They walk together into the house as Keroro follows and the others stand around various parts of the yard.

"Hehe…those fools…" Abrara states as he stands on top of a house a few homes away from the Hinata residence, "…It's time to end this. Abrara Platoon; move out for the kill!"

Back inside the Hinata residence, Fuyuki, Keroro and Domama walk down the hall as they pass Terere.

"Where are you going?" Fuyuki asks her. "Huh?" She states, turning to face him, "Oh, I'm just going outside to see Kururu. I don't want to be in here anymore, tetete."

"Oh. I'm just going to take Domama here to the base. Be careful!" Fuyuki replies. "Of what?" Terere asks. "The Abrara Platoon is still out there somewhere; they could attack at any moment." Fuyuki states.

Terere looks at him for a moment in silence; but then turns to leave. She walks out the door and sees Aki ride up on her motorcycle.

"Tere-chan!" Aki states as she takes off her helmet and shuts off the motorcycle. "Oh, hi. Back from work?" Terere asks.

"Yeah, they called me in on my day off. Somehow they managed to lose one of the final drafts; so I spent most of the time there looking for it." She states. "Tetete, that's too bad. Did you find it?" Terere asks.

"Yes. So, now I'm just going to go and relax inside." Aki replies. "Cool. Talk to you later!" Terere waves with a smile.

"Um…aren't you all acting a little too careless right now?" The narrator asks nervously.

Suddenly Giroro points at something. "There!" He shouts as he opens fire as four figures come into view; leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards them.

"Ah ha! At last; you show yourself!" Kamiya screams as she flies as fast as she can towards Terere as she walks around the yard.

"Ka-Kamiya?!" Terere shouts in shock as she looks up to see Kamiya land a few feet from her, "What happened to you?"

"I've been freed of that pathetic existence I had before. As you can see; I've now got all the power I need…" Kamiya begins with a sneer as she grabs her sword, "…to destroy you!"

"But why! You're my best friend!" Terere shouts. "Don't waste your words, Terere! I hate you, and I intend to kill you; no matter what it takes." Kamiya growls.

"Kamiya…no! You don't know what you're doing!" Terere begins. "I don't care about you, fool! I know exactly what I'm doing!" Kamiya shouts as she swings her beam sword down at Terere.

"NOOOO!!!" Terere screams as she cowers in fear. "Kukuku…" A voice shouts, and an electrical barrier forms around Terere at the last second.

Kamiya's blade hits the barrier and volts of electricity ripple back through the sword and into her body; causing her to scream in pain and collapse a few seconds later.

"What?" Terere shouts and turns to see Kururu holding a device; emitting a force field from it. "I told you I always carry devices around with me; kukuku…" Kururu smirks.

"You…you saved me?" Terere asks in shock. "Kukuku…it's a one time deal. Don't tell anybody." Kururu replies as he releases the force field and walks away.

"Tetete…so cool!!" Terere lights up with happiness as Kururu snickers to himself as he walks away.

Elsewhere in the yard; Fomomo and Cyroro land and open fire on the group. They all quickly take cover as laser blasts and missiles explode all around them.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Natsumi asks, now feeling better from her injury. "Doesn't look like it." Saburo replies with a shrug.

Giroro steps out and opens fire with his guns, nailing Cyroro in the shoulder. Cyroro growls a little as he transforms his arm into a cannon and fires a grenade directly at Giroro. Giroro quickly throws the grenade aside as it explodes moments later; blowing a hole in one of the walls of the Hinata residence.

"Perfect…" Abrara laughs as he sneaks into the Hinata residence unnoticed as Fomomo and Cyroro create a diversion. He makes his way down the hall and following his memories from scanning everyone's minds; he easily makes his way down into the secret base of the Keroro Platoon.

Inside the base, Keroro and Domama sit around in the Gunpla room playing with some models as Fuyuki sits in another room; reading a book quietly.

"As, so this is where you're hiding…" A voice booms; and Keroro and Domama look up to see a shadowy figure enter the Gunpla room. As the door closes behind him; they see that it's Abrara.

"Abrara!!" Domama shouts in fear. "I was really naïve…here I thought you were being brainwashed; but in truth you were just playing with the enemy…" Abrara comments as he floats down the stairs towards them.

"Please…don't hurt me…" Domama growls. "Hehe…there was a time I had hopes for you. I thought I could make you like me; make you into a great and powerful warrior; who's very name commanded respect and fear. It seems that I was wrong…" Abrara growls as he levitates several shelves full of Gunpla models.

"Hey, don't do that!" Keroro shouts in fear as he watches in horror as his precious Gunpla models rattle on the floating shelves. "Oh? Don't do what? You mean this?" Abrara asks as he slams the two shelving units together in mid air as hard as he can.

Keroro feels his spirit leave him as the models all crash and crumble; breaking and shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

"DAMN I'M PISSED!!!" Keroro shouts as his muscles bulge and his eyes flare a brilliant yellow glow. The words, 'The heart of an otaku' flare around his body.

"Huh?" Abrara asks in confusion, staring blankly at Keroro. He sweatdrops lightly as an aura of anger grows around Keroro.

"Kin Kin Kero-pa!!" Keroro shouts as his hands glow and he shoots balls of energy at Abrara. Abrara quickly gains his senses and blocks the balls as they fly towards him.

Keroro continues to shoot balls at him as Abrara advances towards him; deflecting the balls of energy and sending them crashing into the walls of the room.

Soon the walls start to give away and Abrara looks up to see the roof collapse down on him. Keroro continues to shoot balls at Abrara; totally drunk with power and rage now.

Just then the giant block of roof starts to move as Abrara lifts it up with his powers. He grinds his teeth as he struggles to lift the enormous weight; and manages to hold it up above his head finally.

"Catch!!" Abrara laughs as he tosses the huge chunk of metal and concrete at Keroro. Keroro; oblivious to anything around him now; continues to shoot balls of energy as the chunk flies toward right at him.

"I'm sorry Abrara…" a voice states and Abrara looks to see Domama step out from behind Keroro, "…But I can't let you do this!"

Domama's body glows as concentrates his powers into balls of energy in his hands. "DOMAMA BLAST: CUSTOM!!" Domama shouts as a giant ball of glowing energy and electricity appears between his hands and shoots a beam directly at the chunk of roof.

The beam plows right through the roof chunk; evaporating it as it continues on much to Abrara's horror. Abrara, still in shock; doesn't even move as the beam plows right into him; sending him flying through the air. He smashes through the doors to the Gunpla room and continues down the hall; slamming at full force into the wall at the far end.

The energy slowly fades away from Domama's body as Keroro stares at him in sheer amazement.

"Why…why did you help me?" Keroro asks, now under control again. "You've been way more of a friend to me than he ever had. I couldn't just watch as he hurt you; no matter how afraid of him I was." Domama begins, "I didn't know I had that attack. I finally learned my deathblow!"

"Domama…" Keroro looks at him in wonder, unable to say anything else.

Down the hall; Abrara lies on the ground face down; a giant crater in the wall behind him. "You'll…pay…for this…Domama…" he grumbles as he raises his head slightly; looking down the hallway back at the Gunpla room.

Just then Fuyuki races into the room. "What happened? I heard explosions." Fuyuki states as he looks around; only to see the room in complete ruin.

"Well; you see…" Keroro laughs a little. "I finally did it! I stood up to Abrara!" Domama shouts happily.

"Wow; that's great!" Fuyuki smiles; then looks around in confusion, "Um, where is he then?"

"Right down there, de arimasu!" Keroro points; and drops his jaw in horror as he sees only a crater in the wall; with no sign of Abrara anywhere.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Die! Die!!" Fomomo screams as he fires blast after blast at the group. By now, the yard is full of holes and craters as they all return fire at him and Cyroro.

Just then Natsumi turns to see a badly injured Kamiya standing just a short distance behind her. Electrical shorts flicker across her armor as blood trickles slowly down from her lip.

"I believe I forgot something last time…" Kamiya growls. "What's that?" Natsumi asks her. "…To kill you!" Kamiya replies; drawing both of her swords.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouts as he turns to see Natsumi draw her swords. "Don't worry about me; just take care of them!" Natsumi shouts to him.

Just then Kamiya ignites her rockets and takes off into the air; taunting Natsumi to follow her. Natsumi rockets after her; chasing her down and striking at her with her swords.

Kamiya blocks the swings and extends her claw weapon. She slashes at Natsumi; only to have her swing bounce off of Natsumi's shield.

As they battle in the air; the news helicopter flies by; unaware of them as they are using anti-barrier technology.

Kamiya watches the helicopter fly by; and turns back to see Natsumi grab her by the arm. Natsumi activates her rockets and spins around; throwing Kamiya through the air as Natsumi generates her beam cannon.

Kamiya quickly grabs her bearings as she turns to see Natsumi point her cannon at her. "You can't stop me!" Kamiya mocks as she draws her gun and aims it at Natsumi.

The two powered warriors fire at the same time; and their blasts meet in mid-air; exploding in a huge fireball that blows both of them in opposite directions.

Kamiya tumbles end over end through the air as Natsumi flies back and smashes through the Hinata's shed; skidding along the fence and slowly coming to a halt.

Kamiya finally manages to stop spinning, shaking her head as she grabs her bearings. "Now where did she go?" She growls as she hovers in the air high above the Hinata residence; looking for Natsumi.

Meanwhile, Momoka fires blast after blast at Cyroro. Cyroro moves and dodges her blasts when suddenly he senses something and turns to see Paul standing behind him.

"Kururu gave me this; I hope you like it." Paul mutters as he jabs a needle into Cyroro's arm. A few moments later he yanks it out; and Cyroro turns to see Paul; only to see empty space where he was.

"What was that about?" Cyroro grumbles to himself. Just then; his optics start to glitch and his body parts start to malfunction.

"No…" Cyroro begins as he sees the logo for Kururu's Lab appear on his internal diagnostic system, "…He gave me a virus!!"

Cyroro's leg cracks off and falls to the ground as he tries to balance himself; only to fall moments later. He drags himself along the ground as various parts of his body start to crack and break off.

"No…I don't want to go offline!! Please!!" Cyroro cries out as he struggles to move. He watches helplessly as his power levels fade; and his screens suddenly go blank as he collapses; now offline.

"Not far away…" The narrator states.

"Kamiya Shosa…" a voice states; and she turns to see Abrara hovering in mid air next to her; badly injured. "What happened to you?" She asks him.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" he begins, "…But at least you're still loyal. Let's regroup momentarily; we need a new strategy."

Kamiya nods and they fly off together. Fomomo turns just in time to see them fly off.

"Hey! What about me?!" He screams as he flails his arms angrily. Just then, a shot hits him in the side; and he goes down.

"Some time later…" The narrator states.

"Kukuku…he's back online." a voice states as Cyroro's optics flash back on; and his self-diagnostic program starts running.

A few moments later he sits up and looks around to see the entire Keroro Platoon as well as Momoka, Paul, Saburo and the Hinatas standing around him.

"So…you plan on torturing me; hoping I'll give up or give you secrets, huh?" Cyroro grumbles sarcastically.

"Kukuku…that's a good idea…" Kururu snickers as everyone around him sweatdrops, "…But I guess not. We have something we want to ask you."

"I ain't telling you anything!" Cyroro growls. "You might want to listen…" A familiar voice states; and he turns to see Domama standing a short distance away.

"Oh, so they got you too. Great…" Cyroro grumbles. "Do you remember when you first met Abrara?" Domama asks him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cyroro snaps. "What happened?" Domama asks him.

"Well; I don't recall too much. From what I recall; I was being used by the Keron military; and Abrara told me that he rescued me from that." Cyroro explains.

"Do you want to see what really happened?" Domama asks; leaving Cyroro with a look of confusion.

Kururu walks over to his computer. "Kuku…I press!" he states as he presses a button and a large screen appears in front of Cyroro.

"This…this is…" Cyroro gulps in fear as he watches the video. "Yes, this is security film from back on Keron; before you joined the Abrara Platoon." Domama states.

"Why do I need to see a history lesson? I remember what happened back then!" Cyroro snaps, but suddenly stops. "Wait…I don't remember this…" he mutters as he watches the video closely now.

"Move out men! Today's a beautiful day; and I don't want you to waste it!" Cyroro states on the video as he stands at the entrance of a base. Rows of Keron soldiers move out in order; all saluting him as he nods with approval.

"I…was so nice back then…" the real Cyroro begins as he watches himself on the video. Suddenly, a mysterious figure; hidden from view by an anti-barrier; appears only as a distortion on the film behind Cyroro.

"What?" Cyroro on the film asks as he turns; only to be deactivated a moment later.

"Oh my…I don't have memory files on any of this!" He mumbles as the film is paused.

"For the longest time the Keron military didn't know who it was. They assumed it was the Vipers; using some form of new anti-barrier technology…" Dororo explains, still a little beat up from earlier, "…But now we know what really happened."

Saburo draws something up; and tosses a piece of paper at the screen with the word, 'Reveal' on it. Cyroro stares in shock as the figure is shown in full detail.

"Abrara…stole me?" Cyroro begins, "…But that would mean that everything he told me; that I was saved by him; that I was unhappy on Keron…"

"It was all a lie." A voice states, and he turns to see Fomomo standing near him now. "Fomomo?" He asks.

"It's all true…I didn't want to believe it either; but all the facts add up. I saw what really happened to Abrara; I saw what Kururu really did to him. He lied to us! He told us he wasn't at fault; and that he was discharged dishonorably for no reason at all!" Fomomo screams as tears flow down his face, "…And the worst part; I believed him! I left the Keron Army for him! I left my family; my friends; my home for him!! He told me he'd never lie to me; and that I was his best friend!!"

"He used all of us…" Domama states; patting Fomomo on the shoulder as he cries.

Cyroro looks up at the Keroro Platoon; now standing on the other side of him. "Can…can you guys forgive me?" Cyroro begins, "I've been fighting for a terrible cause. I wouldn't have believed any of this and thought you were just trying to trick me; but this has brought back memories…files I thought I didn't have; ones that my systems have discerned were attempted to be deleted…under the authorization of Abrara."

"You didn't know any better; it's not your fault…" Dororo replies with a quiet tone, "…We forgive you."

"No, I feel I need to make this up to you…" Cyroro begins as he stands in front of them now, "…I am at your mercy. What can I do to make this up to you?"

"Tell us how to defeat Abrara once and for all." Giroro replies with a stern look.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Do you think it was right to leave the others behind?" Kamiya asks Abrara as they sit on top of a nearby roof.

"Don't even mention them…" he grumbles, "…It seems I've been a fool. If Domama could be easily turned to their side; I'm sure it's only a matter of time before the others fall too."

"You're not giving up, are you?" Kamiya asks, more pressuring than caring. "I don't know…I was so sure that I could make Domama like me; but I was wrong. I couldn't even teach him a deathblow; but yet he was able to use one on me while under the command of Keroro Gunsou. Apparently; I've failed as a father to him." Abrara sighs.

"Snap out of it!" Kamiya screams as she rises to her feet, "You're acting like some pathetic, weak Pekoponjin! You're telling me that just because some little useless Keron tadpole decided you were unfit as a parent that you're willing to give up on your larger goal of defeating the Keron Army?!"

"You don't understand…" Abrara grumbles, "…I've been too confident in my powers. I thought I could take them on; and kill them all. I had no clue that they were so powerful; like that Angol Mois and Dororo. They both nearly killed me."

"Nearly…" Kamiya smirks, "…But they didn't; that's the point. They don't have the guts to kill you! They can't! You, however, could easily kill them; as long as you use you powers wisely; I'm sure of it!"

"You think so?" Abrara asks. "Yes. Now let's finish this!" Kamiya announces; raising her gun in the air in triumph.

"Hehe…I never thought I'd have to look up to a Pekoponjin for inspiration…" Abrara laughs as his aura grows around him again, "…But she's just as heartless as I am. It's time to end this!"

"Outside the Hinata residence; the entire group, including Fomomo, Cyroro and Domama, gather on the lawn; waiting for Abrara to return." The narrator states.

"There they are…" Abrara smirks as he flies next to Powered Kamiya, "…And they're waiting for us. How perfect!"

They all stand and watch as Abrara and Kamiya come into view and land in the yard in front of them a few moments later.

"Any last requests?" Kamiya laughs as she stares the group; not scared in the least.

"Yes…" Cyroro replies as he opens a panel on his arm and presses a button, "…Allow me to say this. Passcode: Never forget your friends!"

Suddenly Kamiya looks on in horror as she grabs her neck. She starts twitching as her armor starts to crack and break apart.

"No…NOOOO!!!" She screams as all of her armor shatters off of her body; dissipating into thin air as her necklace splits in half and falls off of her. Moments later, she falls over; out cold.

"Kamiya?" Abrara asks in horror as he sees her lying face down; now back in her school uniform.

"So…" Abrara begins as he turns towards Cyroro with an evil glare, "…You decided to turn against me; even after all I did for you."

"You did nothing for me other than steal my freedom!" Cyroro replies sternly. At first Abrara looks on in wonder; but growls lightly. "Ah, I see…you finally found out the truth. Well; good for you!" Abrara remarks sarcastically.

"It's over…" Fomomo states as he stands next to Cyroro, "…You've used us for the last time."

"You can't stop me…don't even try!" Abrara laughs as he builds an energy field around himself.

"Are you ready?" Cyroro turns and asks Sakaki as she sits in her Chiyo-dad mech. "Yes." Sakaki replies as she presses a few buttons.

The eyes on the Chiyo-dad mech start to glow as they all stand around it. "Everyone…concentrate. You need to allow yourselves to be one…" Cyroro explains, "…It's the only way to overpower his psychic energy."

Koyuki and Dororo close their eyes and put their hands on the hull of the ship. Aki, Mois, Natsumi, Saburo, Momoka, Paul and Giroro all close their eyes and join in; placing their hands on the hull. Tamama turns to Keroro and smiles, and they both follow suit. Kururu turns to Terere and in a rare moment; he smiles at her and they hold hands and place theirs on the ship's hull. Even Giroro's cat manages to squeeze in and place her paw on the ship.

Lastly, Cyroro, Fomomo and Domama all place their hands on the ship. "There's no way you can stop me…" Abrara smirks as he stares down Sakaki in the pilot's chair, "…I am eternal. You don't have a clue what you're messing with!"

"Nothing is eternal…" Sakaki mutters as she presses a button, "…And you're history!"

Energy flows from everyone and gathers on the hull of the ship; concentrating in the eyes of the Chiyo-dad mech. Abrara concentrates his powers; preparing for whatever attack they have.

Suddenly, two beams shoot out of the mech's eyes and directly through Abrara's force field; grabbing him. "What?" He screams as he struggles against the force.

In his mind; images of everyone touching the Chiyo-dad mech appear and he feels their overpowering spirits. "No…no…get out!!" He screams as his energy fights back; slicing away at the beam of energy that holds his body tightly.

But no matter how he tries; his efforts are useless as they fizzle out and dissipate. Suddenly, he looks at his hands as they start to evaporate into nothing.

"What's happening to me?" He asks in genuine fear as his body starts to dissolve. "You're being released. We were always attacking your physical body; when in reality we needed to defeat your corrupt soul." Sakaki states; her voice a combination of everyone as the spirits of everyone channel through her.

"No…NO…NOOOO!!!!" He screams as his skin on his face melts away; followed by his muscle and eyes, and lastly his brain.

And in a brilliant flash of light; every trace of his existence is evaporated. Moments later, the energy beams stop and dissolve as everyone releases their hold on the mech's hull.

"It...it's over." Dororo states as he stands with everyone next to the mech, "I felt his spirit vanish." "I felt it too…" Natsumi replies.

Everyone looks at each other in shock as they all realize that they all felt it. "I wouldn't have believed it…but that's what it took." Fomomo states.

"Not physical violence; but the power of us as one; the power of friendship." Fuyuki adds.

"Oh…what happened?" A voice states, and they all turn to see Kamiya sit up; rubbing her head a little.

"KAMIYA!!" Terere shouts as she rushes over to her and leaps onto her; giving her a great big hug. "Terere? What's going on here?" Kamiya asks, a little confused.

"It's a long story…" Sakaki mutters as she walks up to her. "Sakaki-san?" Kamiya asks in confusion. "Yeah, it's me," Sakaki smiles, "Glad to see you remember me now."

Everyone laughs as Kamiya looks around in confusion. Kamiya rubs the back of her head lightly, "Well, be sure to tell me. I don't have a clue what's so funny."

"A little later…" The narrator states.

"Wow, I really can't believe I did all that!" Kamiya replies with a little shame as Terere, Dororo, Koyuki, Natsumi and Aki sit around her in the living room, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, tetete…" Terere laughs, "…You had no clue what you were doing. All that matters is you're better now."

"Yeah…" Kamiya smiles as she gives Terere a thumb's up.

"Say…" Natsumi begins, "…What's going to happen to Domama, Fomomo and Cyroro now?"

"I don't know…" Aki replies as they all think to themselves.

"Allow me." A voice states; and they turn to see Cyroro, Fomomo and Domama enter the room.

"What's going to happen now, Cyroro?" Dororo asks him. "Well; with the help of Kururu, I was able to contact the Keron Military and explain what happened. They're going to reinstate me as well as Fomomo back into the military; allowing us to keep our ranks." Cyroro explains.

"And what of Doma-chan?" Aki asks. "I'm going to take care of him from now on. I'm not sure how I'll do as a parent; but I'll be better than Abrara ever was." Cyroro replies.

"Yeah. Maybe someday I'll join the Keron Military; but for now I just want to be a kid." Domama replies.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Gero…this is going to take forever, de arimasu…" Keroro grumbles as he, Fuyuki and Tamama all work on cleaning up the mess of a base.

"Fuyuki-kun! We're having a celebratory dinner tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Momoka asks as she walks into the room with Paul. "Sure!" Fuyuki replies with a thumb's up.

"But all's not well…" The narrator states.

"I understand…it has to be done…" Sakaki mutters as she stands in front of Kururu and Saburo. "Yeah, it's sad; but you can't have memories of us. We're sorry, but it has to be done." Saburo states.

"Kukuku…are you ready?" Kururu asks as he holds a device in his hand. "Yes." Sakaki mutters quietly. A moment later, Kururu presses the button.

"The next day…" The narrator states.

"Sakaki-san!" Chiyo exclaims as Sakaki walks into Ms. Yukari's classroom. "Why are you late?" Yukari asks her as she walks in.

"I was out of town until late last night. I'm sorry." Sakaki replies. "Oh really?" Yukari asks her.

"Yes, that's right…" Sakaki replies coldly as a slight aura appears around her body for a second; then dissipates.

"Oh yeah! I have some good news." Sakaki states happily as she motions towards the door. Moments later, Kamiya walks into the classroom.

"Kamiya?!" They all shout as she stands in front of the class.

"Yes, I apologize for my absence. I was away on vacation; and I didn't tell anyone; not even my mom. I was with my father; who lives in America. He usually forgets to tell my mom thinks like this; and I was silly for assuming he would tell her. I'm really sorry if I had you guys worried." Kamiya explains with a slight bow.

"Oh…" Yukari replies, "…Well; at least you're here now. You've got a lot of work to catch up on!"

"That's fine," Kamiya smiles down as she looks down at Terere and winks, "…It's good to be back."

"Wow, she sounds just like me…" Aki states as she stares at Ms. Yukari from the hallway.

"Well; at least it's finally over." Fuyuki sweatdrops a little as he stands next to Aki and Natsumi in the hallway. But as they walk away from the classroom; a shadowy figure with a kitty ears hairband watches them from the other end of the hall. "Fuyuki…" She merely states as she suddenly disappears.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"We interrupt this program with this news bulletin. It appears that the attacks weren't really attacks at all. In an official press release from the Nishizawa Group; they said that the explosions were a result of a system of test pipes they had installed for natural gas that ended up failing and exploding. They also said that while the Nishizawa Group Tower was destroyed accidentally; it will be rebuilt and be standing proudly again within the week." The man from the news station reports as sits at a desk.

"WHAT? HOW DARE THEY INTERRUPT ADMIRAL GERORO WITH THIS!!" Keroro screams furiously as steam shoots out of his head.

"Well, that's life…" The narrator sighs, "But at least everything is peaceful elsewhere, right?"

"Ha ha ha!!" 556 laughs as jumps and lands in front of Dororo as he walks with Koyuki in a park.

"556-san?" Dororo asks in confusion as 556's expression doesn't change.

"Terere-kun! I heard about what happened with you and Kamiya-kun! You have my sincere apologies!" He shouts as he punches the air in front of him.

"Um…" Dororo begins as tears fill his eyes. "556-san…" Koyuki begins as she sweatdrops.

"What is it, Kamiya-kun?" He shouts with a loud voice. "For one; I'm not Kamiya and he's not Terere…" Koyuki begins.

"…And secondly, only guys are referred to as -kun." Koyuki sighs.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice states as Lavie appears behind 556, "My brother is always saying such silly things! Please forgive him; he can't control himself! I'm sorry!!"

"…Well…maybe not peaceful…" The narrator sighs.

"…And so ends the encounter with the Abrara Platoon. But I'm sure that we'll be seeing them again; at least everyone except Abrara, right?" The narrator laughs as a view of the Earth appears, "Who knows adventures lie ahead! Be sure to watch for them! Goodnight!"


	8. Special Preview of Part 7

**"Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!" Special Preview of Chapter 7:**

"Ah, hello again! Ever since the defeat of the Abrara Platoon just over a week ago; things have been peaceful and back to normal." The narrator states happily.

"Good morning everyone!" Kamiya laughs as she walks into a room in her school where the students change into their school shoes. Kamiya walks over to her slot and pulls out her school shoes; setting them on a bench just behind her.

"Oh, good morning Kamiya-san!" Chiyo smiles; waving from a short distance away, "How are you today?"

"Good. No problems to speak of." Kamiya smiles back happily.

A few feet away Tomo and Osaka walk in, while Yomi stands in front of her shoe slot; putting on her last school shoe.

"Say Tomo, didn't you say you were going to treat me to bread today?" Yomi asks. "Um…did I say that?" Tomo thinks to herself out loud; placing a finger on her lips.

Yomi sweatdrops a little and grimaces. "Yes…you did say that. Don't you remember last night?" Yomi asks.

"Oops. I only brought enough to get myself some bread." Tomo laughs, sticking out her tongue a little.

Almost immediately Yomi grabs Tomo's face and starts tugging on it. "Argh!! Why do I even trust you to remember anything?!" Yomi growls as Tomo grabs Yomi's face and starts tugging on it too.

"I don't know why either! Really, so stupid!" Kagura laughs as she walks towards them. Suddenly they both turn and glare at her; causing Kagura to look at them in fear.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Yomi yells. "I think she was calling me stupid too!" Tomo adds.

Kagura quickly turns and runs away as fast as she can as Yomi and Tomo start chasing her around the room.

"Come on now…please calm down you guys…" Chiyo waves her hands as she sweatdrops slightly; trying to stop them.

"Hehe…seems like everything's back to normal…" Kamiya laughs slightly, sweatdropping too.

"Good morning." A voice states; and Kamiya and Chiyo turn to see Sakaki walk into the room.

"Oh, good morning…" Chiyo begins when she looks up at Sakaki's head, "…Oh wow! That's so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Sakaki asks; pointing to a red kitty-ears hairband on top of her head, "I just got it a few days ago. It was the last one they had though."

"It really suits you quite nicely!" Kaorin barges in; her eyes twinkling as she looks up at Sakaki in admiration.

"Oh, you think so?" Sakaki asks, blushing a little. "Yes! It's really pretty!" Kaorin replies; nearly drooling.

Sakaki quickly finishes changing her shoes and places her regular ones in the slot. "Well; I'm off to class. See you all there!" Sakaki waves as she walks away.

"See ya!" They all shout as she walks away and turns the corner down the hall.

_Fools… _Sakaki thinks to herself; her eyes blank and dark red in color. An aura engulfs her body as an eye appears in one of the ears of the hairband. Sakaki smirks evilly; clenching her fist with power, _They have no idea what they're in for!!_


	9. Part 7: Sakaki: Strange times ahead!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

**_Part 7: "Sakaki: Strange times ahead! De arimasu!!"_**

"Piro piro piro…" An evil voice snickers as he looks into a large monitor. His face is hidden in the darkness of the room; only the glare of the monitor illuminating the area around him. "…So, what is it I can do for you?"

"There is a certain pair I need…_taken care of_…" The girl in the monitor replies; only her torso up to her mouth shown on the screen, "…And I know you're the only one who can handle this situation."

"What are the names of these two you wish to be eliminated?" The figure asks; cutting to the chase.

"Alisa Southerncross and her hairband, Nevula." The girl replies with an evil smirk.

"Nevula?" Another voice states, coming from above the seated figure, "But that's a very powerful alien…"

"Are you saying that you can't do it?" The girl asks them with a sneer.

The seated figure slams his fist into the console in front of him. "No! I don't care who it is; no one's going to intimidate me!" He growls.

"Good…" The girl smiles.

"Yes. That only leaves the matter of a price now…" The seated figure states, "…I will charge a great deal for this."

"I don't have any space currency…" The girl smirks, "…But I do have one thing that I'm sure you'd be willing to exchange your services for."

"Oh?" The seated figure mutters, rubbing his chin lightly.

An image flashes upon the screen; and the seated figure pushes his glasses up a little on his face.

"Yes; that'll do quite nicely…" The seated figure smiles, "…Consider Alisa and Nevula as good as dead!"

"What an ominous opening!!" The narrator shouts nervously, "Let's see what happened to lead up to all this!"

The words, 'A couple days ago' appear above the school where Chiyo and her friends attend.

"Well it's our second day back here at school! Are you excited?" Kamiya looks down at Terere and asks her with a smile.

"Tetete…you bet!" Terere laughs lightly and gives Kamiya a thumb's up as they walk down the hall, "I'm just glad that you're back. I was so worried about you last week; I thought they'd brain-washed you or something!"

"Nah; I was just under the control of that powered necklace…" Kamiya laughs, "…But Cyroro was nice enough to fix it for me before he left for Keron. He said if I was ever in a situation like I was with you when we were attacked by the Abrara Platoon; to just put on the necklace and I'll become Powered 738 again."

"738?" Terere asks as a question mark appears above her head. "Yeah. You know; like Natsumi-san's name can also be spelled 723; mine can be also 738; although it's a little different in the pronunciation." Kamiya smiles.

"Oh…" Terere looks away in confusion, "…You never told me about that before."

"Well; it's nothing to worry about really. It was something that Cyroro brought up with me when he presented me with the fixed powered necklace. It's not like I really plan on using it; it's just for emergencies." Kamiya explains.

"Oh. That's fine then." Terere nods when they both hear the sound of a bell in the background. "Say, don't we have to get to class now?" Terere asks.

"Yeah; let's go!" Kamiya looks down at Terere with a slight smirk, "I'll race ya!"

"You're on!" Terere smirks back and they race off together down the hall as fast as they can.

A few moments later; they race up the stairs; passing students along the way as race up to the entrance to Ms. Yukari's classroom.

"Hey Kamiya! Hold the door!" a voice shouts and Kamiya turns to see Tomo racing towards her.

"Sure." Kamiya smiles as she holds the door open as Tomo races up; screeching along the floor as she slows down and knocking over Terere.

"Oh no! Are you alright?!" Kamiya shouts without really thinking as she looks down at Terere; then suddenly looks up at Tomo.

"Um…I'm fine…" Tomo looks at her in confusion as Kamiya sweatdrops big-time. Tomo walks inside as Kamiya quickly kneels down next to Terere; who has spirals in her eyes as stars circle her head.

"Um…" Kamiya looks around nervously as Terere lies stunned on the ground, "…I have to go to class now; and if I carry you in someone might notice something in my hands. So, I'm really, really sorry, but please just stay out here for the time being. I'll check on you as soon as class's over; I promise!"

Kamiya pushes Terere to the side of the wall out of traffic as she sees Ms. Yukari walking towards the classroom.

"Ah…good morning, Yukari-sensei!" Kamiya states nervously as she sweats profusely. "Oh, good morning Kamiya-san." Ms. Yukari replies as she enters the classroom. Kamiya quickly closes the door behind them.

As Kamiya goes quickly to her seat; totally embarrassed; Ms. Yukari stands at her desk.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Yukari begins, "Today we have a special surprise!"

"Oh?" Chiyo comments; looking up at Ms. Yukari. "I wonder what it could be?" Yomi thinks to herself out-loud.

"That's right; today we're getting a new student! She's just an exchange student though; she'll only be with us for a short time." Ms. Yukari states as a girl stands next to the desk.

The class stares up at her as the girl's eyes remain hidden; a black kitty ears hairband upon her head. "Please introduce yourself!' Ms. Yukari smiles at the girl; and she nods silently.

"My name is Southerncross Alisa. I will be here for a short time; as Yukari-sensei stated. It is a good thing to meet you all; and I would like for my experience to be a good one here." The girl states emotionlessly; now revealing her scarlet-colored eyes.

"I'm sure it will be a good time for all of us." Ms. Yukari replies with a slight sweatdrop.

"It's nice to meet you Alisa!" A random girl shouts out from the crowd. "I hope we can be friends!" Another shouts.

"Thank you." Alisa comments quietly and without changing her expression.

"O.K.; now that that's over; I'll give you your seat." Ms. Yukari states as she looks around the classroom.

"Um…you don't have a seat picked out yet?" The narrator sighs to himself.

"Uh…let's see here…" Yukari thinks out-loud as she looks around the room. "Ah!" She shouts, "There's an open seat next to Sakaki-san over there. You can sit next to her."

"That works well." Alisa comments quietly as she walks over to her seat. Sakaki; who was previously looking out the window; turns to see Alisa take a seat next to her.

Suddenly a chill passes through Sakaki as Alisa's blank stare pierces right through her; causing Sakaki to flinch a little.

"My name is Alisa. You are Sakaki, correct?" Alisa asks; her expression unchanged. "Y-Yes…my name is Sakaki…" Sakaki nervously replies; unable to look Alisa directly in the eyes.

_There's something strange about that girl…_ Kamiya thinks; looking at her from a few seats away_, …But I'm not really sure what._

"Well…an hour or so later…" The narrator states with a bit of uneasiness.

A bell rings; and Yukari looks up in shock. "Oh? Is class over already?" She asks, then smirks happily, "Yay! I'm outta here! See ya!"

As Ms. Yukari zips out of the room; everyone in the class except Alisa sweatdrops.

"Are you free tonight?" Alisa suddenly asks Sakaki; causing Sakaki to flinch. "What? Oh…um, no. I…have something I must do. Sorry." Sakaki replies as she quickly grabs her book bag.

Alisa watches silently as Sakaki leaves the classroom in a hurry; leaving Kamiya and the others to stare in confusion.

"Wow…so strange…" Kamiya mutters when something dawns on her. She quickly leaps out of her desk and rushes out the door.

She looks around frantically and sees Terere standing near the spot where she left her; a little dinged up but all right.

"Thank goodness you're fine!" Kamiya sighs a breath of relief as Terere taps her foot lightly. "So, what was the reason for leaving me out here?" Terere asks with a slight air of anger.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to risk carrying you in and having your anti-barrier break or something. Tomo ran into really hard, you know." Kamiya replies.

"Does that mean having my anti-barrier break out here would've been better?" Terere asks. Kamiya's eyes go blank as she sweatdrops.

"Just as I thought…" Terere sighs. "What's wrong with you? I said I was sorry." Kamiya states.

"It's not that…" Terere replies, "…It's that you'd actually go and leave me out here; all alone. I thought we were better friends than that!"

"We are!" Kamiya replies as she picks up Terere and holds her in front of her. Terere looks up at Kamiya and sighs.

Kamiya looks in wonder as Terere looks away from her. "Don't…don't you believe me?" Kamiya asks as tears well up in her eyes. "Just put me down." Terere replies quietly.

Kamiya's jaw drops in shock a little; but she closes her mouth and shakes a little. She slowly puts Terere down and kneels down behind her.

"What's wrong?" Kamiya asks her. "I…I guess my friendship isn't as important to you as I thought." Terere replies; hiding her face as tears slowly trickle down her cheeks, "…I need some time alone; to think things over."

Kamiya watches in silence as Terere walks away down the hall. Just as Kamiya watches Terere turn the corner, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"WHA-HA! I'm not talking to myself again!!" Kamiya screams as she nearly jumps out of her skin in shock.

"It is alright. I want to talk to you." A girl states, as Kamiya turns around to see Alisa standing next to her.

"Um…me?" Kamiya asks nervously. "Yes. Meet me in the park next to the school here after classes today. I will be waiting." Alisa states; her expression slightly scowling.

"S-Sure…" Kamiya replies. She turns around to look back for Terere; but sees no sign of her. But as she turns back around; Alisa has disappeared; leaving Kamiya to look around in confusion.

"Later that day…" The narrator replies.

Kamiya walks out of the school with her head hung down by herself. "Terere usually doesn't hold a grudge like this…I wonder what's wrong with her?" She asks herself as she walks down the sidewalk.

Suddenly she looks up as she remembers something. Quickly, she runs over towards a small nearby park where Alisa said to meet her.

Kamiya looks around a little when suddenly she flinches; and turns to see Alisa standing right behind her.

"You are Kamiya, correct?" Alisa asks her. "Yeah. Is there something I can help you with?" Kamiya asks; a little unnerved.

"I see you are in contact with aliens." Alisa states as Kamiya's jaw drops in shock.

"No…no way! How did you know?" Kamiya mutters in shock; her eyes wide as she shakes.

"That's not important…" Alisa states as her hairband suddenly forms a hand. It reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a picture, "…Have you seen this alien?"

"That's…" Kamiya stutters as she looks at the picture of a dark blue Keronian with an aura around him, "…Abrara!"

"Yes; he is going by that name now…" Alisa begins; leaving Kamiya with a question mark above her head, "…So, you have seen him?"

"Well, sort-of…" Kamiya begins as she rubs the back of her head. "Sort-of?" Alisa asks in confusion; but still without emotion.

"Yeah…you see, I was abducted by him and made one of his platoon members. That was just about over week ago; but luckily with the help of some friends; he was killed just about a week ago." Kamiya explains.

"I suspected something like that…" Alisa trails off. "Oh?" Kamiya asks.

"Yes." Alisa's hairband states as an eyeball forms on one of the ears; much to Kamiya's surprise.

"Um…what do you mean?" Kamiya asks, trying to remain calm and collected.

"You see; I knew this _Abrara_ for a long time. However, at that time; he went under another name, Megvula." Alisa's hairband explains, "I hunted him for a long time; but lost him one day. I suspected he bonded with the Keronian you know as Abrara; and took over his body; but I couldn't be sure. Then, one day, Abrara died. I believed he died with him…until about a week ago."

"What happened?" Kamiya asks. "Alisa and I were at our home when I suddenly sensed something; a presence I hadn't felt in many years. I knew right away it was him; and came here to find him. However; we arrived too late as Fuyuki Hinata and his friends destroyed him." He explains.

"Um…well; I don't mean to be rude or anything; but if you saw him destroyed…" Kamiya begins, "…Then why are you asking me if I saw him recently?"

"Because he wasn't destroyed." He replies and Alisa nods.

"What?" Kamiya replies; stunned. "His body may have been; but Megvula wasn't. He requires a host to survive; at least for long periods of time. I was hoping you had seen him recently…maybe just a glimpse of his aura in someone or as a ghost-like entity." He states.

"No…" Kamiya replies, "I'm sorry. I thought he was dead; so I didn't really give it too much thought. I haven't seen anything unusual lately though."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then." He replies as he puts the picture back in Alisa's pocket. "Oh no; it's alright." Kamiya states as she bows slightly, "It was nice meeting you though…um…"

"My name's Nevula." he replies. "Alright, it was nice meeting you, Nevula. Sorry I couldn't be more help." Kamiya apologizes again.

"Let me know if you see anything." Alisa states as she starts walking away. "I will!" Kamiya waves as she smiles and closes her eyes happily. She opens them a second later; only to see an empty park with Alisa and Nevula no where in sight.

_Did Abrara really survive?_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she starts to walk away; rubbing her chin in thought.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"So, Sakaki; what do you think of that new exchange student?" Kagura asks excitedly as they walk together down a sidewalk.

"I don't know; she seems nice. But something about her makes me nervous," Sakaki begins, "And I'm not really sure why."

"She does seem kinda strange now that you mention it." Kagura begins, "I mean, did you see her? She was all stiff and emotionless; like she was some sort of toy doll or something."

"This is what you call irony." The narrator sighs.

"Yeah, I did notice that." Sakaki states; not noticing the narrator's voice. "But you got to sit next to her. I bet that was really strange!" Kagura laughs.

"I suppose…" Sakaki trails off when she looks over suddenly. "What is it?" Kagura asks her.

"It's that cat again." Sakaki states; looking directly at a small gray cat sitting on a ledge. It suddenly looks up at her with a beckoning stare.

Kagura watches silently as Sakaki floats towards the cat; her hand extended in front of her towards the cat. As soon as Sakaki's within biting distance; the cat opens it's mouth and prepares to chop down when suddenly it stops.

The cat looks up in terror as an aura forms around Sakaki; a dark presence that grows larger and larger as it reaches out towards the cat.

Suddenly the cat takes off like a lightning bolt; leaving Sakaki to stare on in wonder; unsure of what happened.

"Um…what just happened?" Sakaki asks in confusion as Kagura sweatdrops silently a few feet away.

"Later on that night…" The narrator states.

"Really?" Chiyo asks into her phone as she sits on the edge of her bed in her pajamas.

"Yeah. It was strange." Sakaki explains on the other end; at her home in her kitty pajamas, "He just took off; almost like something scared him. At first I thought it was Kagura; but she was no where near me at the time."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Sakaki-san; it's probably nothing." Chiyo chimes reassuringly. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks Chiyo." Sakaki replies with a sigh.

"Well; I really should be getting to bed. It was nice talking to you Sakaki-san!" Chiyo states. "You're right. I'll talk to you later Chiyo." Sakaki replies. "See you tomorrow at school! Goodnight!" Chiyo finishes.

"Goodnight." Sakaki replies as she hangs up the phone. She sighs deeply and lies down on the bed; pulling the covers over herself as she turns out the light.

"A few minutes pass…" The narrator states as Sakaki transitions into sleep; lightly squeezing her pillow.

"Hello again Sakaki!" A voice states; and Sakaki turns around, now in her dream, to see Chiyo's father floating before her.

"Oh, it's you." Sakaki replies with a sigh. "Yes…" he begins as he pulls out a spoon out of nowhere and holds it in front of him, "Do you know what this is?"

"It-it's a spoon." Sakaki replies as she sweatdrops a little. "No…" He states as his eyes squint slightly, "…There is no spoon."

"Huh?" Sakaki asks. "Things are not always as they appear. There is no spoon in my hand." He states; still holding the spoon.

"Really?" Sakaki mutters in confusion. "Yes…and you need to remember this is you want to survive." He replies.

"What?!" Sakaki exclaims in shock. "Yes. There is something…something that I can not protect you from. I will do all that I can; but it's up to you to remember that you alone control your destiny, no matter what it may appear to be." He explains to her.

"What are you talking about? What is this something you're talking about." Sakaki asks.

"I can not tell you…but I will do all I can to stop it." He tells her as he suddenly starts floating away; the spoon no longer in his hand.

"Wait! Tell me what I need to do!" Sakaki yells; but to no avail as he floats away until he can't be seen anymore.

Sakaki tosses a little in her sleep as she squeezes her pillow tighter; still in the middle of her dream.

Back in her dream; Sakaki suddenly looks around to see the school that she goes to. "Why am I here?" She asks herself.

Suddenly a red aura appears a short distance from her; floating in front of the entrance to the school. Sakaki stares in horror as the aura changes shape into a hand and reaches out at her.

Sakaki cringes and recoils in fear; when suddenly something zips by and slams into the aura; slamming into wall of the school.

"Leave her alone!" A voice states and Sakaki looks to see Chiyo's father floating a short distance from the massive crater in the wall. The red aura emerges out of the crater and changes into a giant hammer.

He rockets out of the way as the hammer slams into the ground where he was. Chiyo's dad zips around as the aura-hammer flies after him; swinging violently at him and only missing by inches.

Suddenly Chiyo's dad stops and turns around. The aura swings at him as Chiyo's dad grabs the hammer and holds it back; managing to swing it around.

As the two spin through the air; the aura changes shape into a missile and rockets towards the ground out of the spin; slamming Chiyo's dad into the school with a tremendous crash.

Sakaki watches as the sounds of breaking glass and crumbling walls echo out from the school. Suddenly; the front portion of the school starts to crack and break apart; and implodes in on itself.

Just as Sakaki goes to move towards the school; a hole is blasted out of it as Chiyo's father flies through the air and slams to the ground a few feet from Sakaki.

Sakaki kneels beside him as he looks up at her. His right eye is swollen shut as bruises cover his body when noises start coming from the partially collapsed school building.

"Sakaki…you need to wake up…" He mumbles as the red aura bursts through the debris of the school. "No…what about you?" Sakaki asks, holding him tightly.

"Don't mind me…just wake up so he can't get you!" He states as Sakaki looks up to see the red aura moving slowly towards her. It converts into a hand and reaches out towards her as Sakaki suddenly stands up.

"NOOO!!!" Sakaki screams as she sits up in her bed; sweat pouring profusely down her face. She looks down at her arms as she squeezes her pillow so hard that the seam ripped and feathers lie all around her.

She quickly sets the pillow down as she looks nervously at the clock.

"What a nightmare!" She exclaims; still trying to catch her breath, "Luckily it's almost time for school."

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"It's time for you to go to school…" Nevula states as he rests on top of Alisa's head as her hairband. "I know, daddy." She replies unemotionally.

"Perhaps we'll find him today…" Nevula states as Alisa walks around inside their house, "…I felt his presence last night; but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I know Megvula's in this town…somewhere."

"Well; things are sure going from strange to stranger around here…" The narrator states, "I wonder how things are with the Keroro Platoon?"

"Afro! Gunsou!" Keroro sings happily as he vacuums the floor of the Hinata residence's living room. Natsumi and Fuyuki walk past him as he sings.

"We're going to school now Gunsou!" Fuyuki smiles as he waves to Keroro. "O.K., de arimasu!" Keroro states as he salutes with one hand and holds the vacuum in the other.

"Be sure to do all your chores, stupid frog!" Natsumi states as she puts on her shoes. "Of-of course Natsumi-dono!" Keroro replies as the words, 'No faith' float above his head.

"Bye!" Fuyuki shouts as both he and Natsumi walk out the door. "Bye Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro shouts with a wave.

Suddenly Keroro's face shades in as he snickers lightly to himself. "Gero gero gero…perfect…" He smiles as he turns off the vacuum and walks out of the living room.

A few moments later, he makes his way into his room where Tamama, Giroro and Kururu all sit, waiting for him.

"So, what's your plan for conquering Pekopon today?" Giroro mutters half-heartedly as he cleans a gun with a cloth.

"Today…" Keroro smiles as he suddenly changes into a disco suit and an afro, "…We shall conquer Pekopon with Dance Man music!"

"What?" Giroro shouts as steam shoots out of his head. A question mark appears above Tamama's head as Kururu snickers while he sits in front of his computer.

"That's right, de arimasu! Today, we'll use 623's popular radio program to blast Dance Man music all around Japan; but encoded in the music will be a secret message, de arimasu!" Keroro explains as he dances around in his suit.

"What kind of message?" Giroro asks. "Um…" Keroro suddenly stops and rubs his chin, "I'm not sure."

"WHAT?!" Giroro screams as rises to his feet, "Do you even think when you make these plans?!"

Keroro laughs nervously as Giroro growls; clenching his fists in anger.

"Kukuku…" Kururu interrupts; causing them both to turn and look at him, "…Headquarters says that Cyroro will be coming to visit us; to check on our invasion status. That's why Leader came up with that plan so hastily."

"Really?" Tamama asks. "Why do I think that you have a good plan every time, Keroro?" Giroro asks as he sighs in shame.

"Oh, don't worry about it." A voice states; and they turn to see Cyroro enter the room; much to everyone's surprise.

"You-You're here already?" Keroro, Tamama and Giroro all shout in shock. "Yes. I actually left this morning." Cyroro states.

"Oh no…" Keroro mumbles as Cyroro walks up to him. "What Kururu said was true. That is part of the reason why I'm here…" Cyroro states as he opens a slot in his chest and extracts a stack of papers, "…And since you didn't get your invasion plan ready in time; I'm forced to give you these."

"What are those?" Tamama asks. "Homework." Cyroro replies as Keroro goes white from shock. Giroro and Tamama sweatdrop as Keroro's spirit floats away with a little halo and wings.

"The other part of the reason why I came here was to see you Kururu." Cyroro states as he walks towards him; leaving Keroro crying as he stares at the stack of homework.

"Kukuku…really?" Kururu replies as he turns around and looks up at him. "Yes. Once again; thanks for helping me get my old job back in the Keron Army; I can't thank you enough." Cyroro states.

"Ku…stop complimenting me." Kururu states, a little annoyed. "Well, I wanted to do something to thank you for that; and so I am here to make you an offer." Cyroro states.

"Ku…what's that?" Kururu asks, now interested. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to have your own platoon?" Cyroro asks.

Immediately Tamama, Giroro and Keroro's jaws drop to the floor upon hearing this.

"Kukuku…really?" Kururu snickers evilly. "Yes. Being a staff sergeant; I have full access to troop inspection; and I know of four subordinates that would be perfect for you." Cyroro replies.

Kururu snickers to himself as the words, 'Can't really be happening' fall out of the sky and crush the other 3; squashing them.

"I'll give you some time to think it over. I'll be here for a few more days; give me your answer then." Cyroro replies as he walks past the 3 squashed Keronians and out the door.

"No-no way!" Keroro mutters as they all try to free themselves from under the words.

"Well; it's a little sudden…" A voice states; and they all look up to see Dororo leap down from the ceiling and land in the middle of the group, "…But Kururu is a Sergeant Major. It's not surprising that he would get an offer for his own platoon."

"But why Kururu? Why not me?!" Keroro screams as steam shoots of out his head.

"Um…you already have your own platoon…" The narrator sighs as Keroro looks up in shock. All around him the 4 platoon members stand around him; their eyes glowing with anger.

"So…are you saying that you're unhappy with us?" Giroro growls as they all reach out towards Keroro.

Outside the Hinata residence; Keroro's scream fills the air as Cyroro walks up to his ship. "Hehe…and to think I once fought those guys. I'm glad I'm not like that anymore." Cyroro states happily as he enters his anti-barrier hidden ship.

"Oh…is that so?" A voice states; and Cyroro looks around in confusion. He looks around when he suddenly sees a girl standing a short distance away from him.

"Wait…I know you…" Cyroro begins as the girl stands a few feet from him, "…You're Sakaki; right?"

"You're half-right." The girl replies in a deep man's voice; and Cyroro looks on in sheer horror as he recognizes the voice.

"No…it can't be…" He stutters, "…You're dead!"

Suddenly Cyroro starts to cramp up and falls down the ramp of his ship; landing in a heap on the ground. "No, I didn't die; even though you probably assumed I had…" Sakaki states with the deep voice; picking up Cyroro, "…It's a pity how everyone always assumes the great and powerful Abrara is dead. It always seems to be their downfall."

"What do you want from me?" Cyroro asks as he struggles to regain control of his body.

"Fool; it's useless to struggle. In your hastiness to assume I was dead; you obviously forgot to delete those files I implanted in you…" Sakaki laughs with Abrara's voice, "…I can control you and force to you to tell me the information I need to know."

Suddenly Cyroro stops struggling as his body goes limp. "Yes Abrara Teichou…what do you need to know?" Cyroro asks without emotion.

"It seems that thanks to you telling the Keroro Platoon how to destroy me with that Chiyo-dad mech; I was forced to make a split-second decision." Abrara states as Sakaki holds Cyroro's limp body in the air, "You see; at the last second I transferred myself from the disintegrating body of Abrara into Sakaki here. The transfer went unnoticed by everyone; much to my relief; but at the same time I found myself with a new problem. I had already conditioned Abrara's body so I could use my psychic powers with it; thanks in part to Kururu and his miserable attempt to help me. Unfortunately, Sakaki here doesn't have the same conditioning; and thus I'm limited severely in my powers. I can only use them in her dreams and in very close contact; within a few feet. I need you to help me make it so that Sakaki's body can allow me to use my powers to their fullest."

"Pekoponjin physiology is different from Keronian physiology." Cyroro states, "A Pekoponjin would not be able to withstand molecular separation. Her body and soul would die; along with you."

"That's what I was afraid of…" Sakaki growls; still speaking through Abrara. "…I could consume Sakaki's soul; but I'm not sure if her body would handle the switch. I know Keronian bodies can; which is why I was able to occupy Abrara while he was still a tadpole. I easily consumed his soul; and took possession of his spiritless body. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I couldn't use my powers with him. I tried everything I could think of; but to no avail. Finally; one day; I got tired of trying; and asked for Kururu to make a machine that could do what I couldn't. But that fool couldn't make the machine right! It did what I needed it to; but it nearly killed me in the process; forcing me out of Abrara's body and causing it to appear dead."

"You have a valid point." Cyroro states. "Yes…but that's what I'm trying to avoid here. I don't need to keep restoring dead bodies with my energy; it takes a tremendous toll on my powers. I need a way to fuse with Sakaki so I can use my powers to the full extent like I did with Abrara!" Sakaki states through Abrara.

"I do seem to remember a similar case with an alien named Nevula." Cyroro states. "Ugh…I never really liked him…" Sakaki growls as Abrara remembers him.

"He bonded with a doll named Alisa Southerncross many many years ago. He took the form of a cat ears hairband on top of her head; and was able to use all of his abilities unhindered." Cyroro explains.

"Hmm…a physical manifestation…I never thought of that before." Abrara states as Sakaki rubs her chin,  
"That just might work."

"The probability of it working is good; you should be able to do it according to my calculations." Cyroro states. "Excellent. Just a second here; let me try." Abrara states.

The aura engulfing Sakaki suddenly starts to fade away as a jelly-like mass appears on top of Sakaki's head. It slowly changes shape into the form of a cat ears hairband; and suddenly an eye appears on the right ear and looks at Cyroro.

"Did it work, Abrara Teichou?" Cyroro asks. "I believe so…" Abrara states; his voice now ambient and echoing outside of Sakaki's body, "…Oh, and another thing. My real name is Megvula; please call me that from now on."

"Yes, Megvula." Cyroro replies. Megvula converts one of the ears into a spear and starts configuring himself into different forms as his psychic energy aura consumes Sakaki again.

"Oh…and one last thing…" Megvula states as he looks down at Cyroro. "What is that?" Cyroro asks emotionlessly.

"…I need you to return to Mekolon. There's a certain _weapon_ of mine that I left there; one that I planned on using on the Keron Army when the time came. But seeing as how I never really got the chance; I'll use it on the Keroro Platoon instead. As they say, vengeance is a dish best served cold." Megvula growls.

"I know which one you are referring to. I will get it right away for you." Cyroro states. "Good. I'll take my leave now then. I'll be in touch though." Megvula finishes as Sakaki sets Cyroro down.

They watch as Cyroro walks into his ship and starts the engines without incident. "Hmm…" Megvula states as he changes into a giant pair of wings; allowing Sakaki to fly, "…It would appear that I had forgotten about my old friend Nevula. Perhaps I should contact that guy; I know he'd be able to convey my message as effectively as I would."

Megvula laughs evilly as he and Sakaki fly off; while Cyroro takes off into the atmosphere as fast as he can towards Mekolon.

"What a dark turn of events! I wonder what's going on back with the rest of Sakaki's friends?" The narrator states as the view changes back to Sakaki's school.

"Man, it's so strange without Terere here…" Kamiya mumbles as she sits quietly on a bench in the park finishing off a bowl of rice, "…She can be so sensitive sometimes."

"Kamiya-san, what are you doing out here?" a voice asks; and Kamiya turns to see Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi, Tomo and Kagura all standing a short distance away, walking towards her.

"Oh…I didn't really feel like eating with everyone else today; so I just came out here." Kamiya explains.

"Well; classes are about to start soon. I was wondering if you'd seen Sakaki. She said she had something to do and left as soon as lunch started." Chiyo explains. "Yeah, we haven't seen her since." Yomi adds.

"Have you seen her by any chance?" Chiyo asks. "Sorry, I haven't…" Kamiya replies.

Not too far away Sakaki flies in with the help of Megvula; an evil scowl on her face as she lands in the park unnoticed.

"I need to find a computer with space internet access…I'm sure that guy will be on there." Megvula states as he changes back into kitty ears.

Suddenly; he sees Alisa walk into the school some distance away; and his eye bulges as he notices her kitty ears hairband.

"No…Nevula is here; I'd recognize that fool anywhere!" Megvula states as he sweatdrops a little, "This is bad. I'm not fully adjusted to this hairband getup; I can't risk letting him see me like this. Looks like I need to hide for the time being."

He melts himself down into Sakaki's head; disappearing from sight. Suddenly a noise catches Sakaki's attention and she turns around to see Chiyo, Kamiya and the others running towards her.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sakaki waves as they run towards her. "We were looking everywhere for you! Where'd you go?" They ask her as they run up to her.

"Um…I just had a couple of errands to run. Nothing to be concerned about," Sakaki smiles, "But it's good to know that you guys were concerned about me."

"Oh…" Chiyo states as she looks up at Sakaki in confusion, "…Well; it's alright, I guess. We have to get back to class; they'll be starting any minute!"

"Oh yeah!" Sakaki replies as they all run back towards the school. As they enter the school they hear the bell ring; and Kamiya stops at the entrance as the others continue on ahead without noticing her stopping.

_Terere…I hope you're alright; where ever you are._ Kamiya thinks to herself with a sad expression as she walks away from the doors and heads after the others.

"I'm sorry Kamiya-dono…" Terere states, standing a short distance from the door as she watches Kamiya run up the stairs. She adjusts her anti-barrier to normal power and sighs, "…Between your new friends and you not telling me about your fixed power suit; I just feel you growing further and further from me. Pretty soon; a day will come when you won't need me anymore…"

Tears stream down Terere's face as clenches her fist with determination. "…And that's a day I don't want to be around to see. I don't think I could stand the pain of you telling me to go away…" Terere states as she pictures Kamiya in her mind.

Images of them playing and laughing together fill Terere's mind as she sobs lightly at first; but more as she thinks of more and more good times. "…So, I'm saying goodbye now; before you do. I'm so sorry Kamiya-dono…I'll never forget you!!" Terere screams as she runs out of the school; her hands over her eyes as she cries uncontrollably.

"Back inside the classroom…" The narrator states.

"Oh, hi Alisa-chan." Sakaki states as she takes her seat next to Alisa. Alisa looks over at her without changing her expression as Sakaki smirks a little.

"Greetings again, Sakaki." Alisa replies. The class moves takes their seats all around the classroom as Ms. Kurosawa walks into the room.

"I was going to say; I'm actually going to be free for some time tonight. I was wondering if you still wanted to meet up after school?" Sakaki asks.

"That would be good. We'll meet at the entrance after school is done then." Alisa states as she turns and looks up at the front of the class as Ms. Kurosawa takes attendance.

_Perfect…_ Sakaki thinks to herself as she looks over at Alisa, _…I know exactly why you're here; and I'm going to ensure that you don't succeed!_

"Meanwhile, on Mekolon…" The narrator states.

Acid rain clouds eat away at the shields of Cyroro's ship as he plunges down through the thick atmosphere.

"I know the base is around here…" Cyroro states as he scans through the clouds; searching for the old abandoned base of the former Abrara Platoon.

Suddenly his detectors find it; and he presses a button on his control console. Outside the ship; a small satellite dish appears and extends out; pointing right at the base.

"Operation: Final Assualt; engage!" Cyroro states as he pulls a lever; causing the satellite dish to fire beams of sound directly at the base.

A few minutes pass as he continues firing when the ground suddenly begins to shake. "Excellent!" He shouts as he watches the ground crack and split apart violently.

The giant mountain crumbles to the ground as the base rises out of the ground; broken rocks slowly falling off of it as it rises higher and higher off of the ground.

All of a sudden; the base stops in mid air and starts to change shape. Gears grind and panels shift as the base reconfigures itself; slowly moving and forcefully grinding as it converts into a giant spaceship.

"Perfect. The base has been converted into the final assault battle cruiser flawlessly." Cyroro states as he presses a couple more buttons; and a tiny bay door opens on one of the levels of the ship.

Cyroro pilots his ship down and into the bay; landing a short distance inside. As the bay doors close and seal shut; he exits his tiny ship and walks down the converted halls.

He finally makes his way into the main control room; and takes a seat in the control chair. As he connects himself to the ship directly; he presses a button and two giant panels split apart to reveal a windshield.

"Now…to destroy the Keron Army once and for all!" Cyroro states emotionlessly as he engages the ship's giant engines. The engines burn with such force that they cause the clouds to vaporize around them as the ship rises into the atmosphere.

"Um…something seems a bit wrong here…why's Cyroro going after the Keron Army again?" The narrator asks in confusion as the ship rockets up and out of the atmosphere.

"Well…anyway, back on Pekopon…" The narrator states with a nervous laugh.

"Alright! Classes are done for the day! We'll see you all tomorrow!" The teacher states as the final bell rings.

Chiyo walks up to Sakaki as they all gather by the door. "Um Sakaki-san, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with us today?" Chiyo asks her.

"Maybe later. I'm going to visit Alisa-chan here for a little while; but I'll come over right after; O.K.?" Sakaki states with a smile.

"Sure!" Chiyo smiles as she walks out the door with the others. Kamiya waits until everyone files out before grabbing her bag and leaving; her expression still a little sad.

"Later that day…" The narrator states.

Kamiya walks into her home where her mom stands in the kitchen; cooking some dinner. "So, how was school today?" Her mother shouts from the kitchen.

"Alright, I suppose…" Kamiya sighs as she sets her bag down, "I'm going to head out for just a bit; I'll be back for dinner."

"O.K.; just don't be too late." Her mother calls back. Kamiya goes up stairs to her room and changes her clothes quickly; getting into some blue jeans and nice black T-shirt. She makes her way out the door and quickly to the sidewalk.

She sighs as she walks down the sidewalk; looking down at the ground next to her. "Oh Terere…where did you go?" Kamiya asks herself, her hands tucked into her pockets.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"We're going to stay here until you finish your homework!" Giroro, Tamama and Dororo all state as they stand around the bandaged up Keroro as he sits in front of a desk. Tears flow done his face as he holds a pencil in his hand; while Kururu merely snickers to himself a short distance away; playing on his computer.

"Oh, you're here." A voice states, and they turn to see Fuyuki enter the room. "Fuyuki-dono!!" Keroro cries out as he reaches out towards Fuyuki; when Natsumi steps in between them.

"So…you think you can just slack off on your chores; do you?" Natsumi growls as Keroro shakes with fear.

"Actually, Keroro-kun has homework to do too…" Dororo states; causing Natsumi to look at him in confusion. Tamama and Giroro nod in agreement.

"Oh…" Fuyuki states as he looks at Natsumi, "Nee-chan; I think just for today I'll help Gunsou with his chores."

"Fuyuki?" She shouts in shock. "Kukuku…you're too nice." Kururu snickers to himself.

"But this is last time; stupid frog!! Don't think you can get away with this again!" Natsumi growls as her and Fuyuki leave the room; leaving Keroro to cry and do his homework.

"Why did you do that?" Natsumi asks Fuyuki as they stand outside Keroro's room. "Gunsou probably wouldn't get it done right away anyway; and I have to make dinner tonight." Fuyuki laughs lightly as he rubs the back of his head; and Natsumi nods slightly in agreement.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"This is my home." Alisa states as she walks up to her house with Sakaki. _Wow…not much of a decorator…_ Sakaki thinks to herself as she sweatdrops and walks up to the door with Alisa.

A few minutes pass as they sit a small table. Sakaki sips something from a cup as Alisa sits across the table from her.

_This is strange…_ Nevula thinks to himself, _I was sure that I felt Megvula's presence with her earlier today; but it's gone now._

"Do you know a boy named Fuyuki Hinata?" Alisa asks Sakaki. Sakaki takes another sip and sets the cup down and looks up at Alisa. "No, why?" Sakaki asks.

"They must have erased your memories then." Alisa mumbles quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…" Sakaki states; holding a hand to her ear.

"I was thinking out loud." Alisa states emotionlessly, "I was just wondering. I saw him with his family at your school about a week ago; and I was wondering if you knew him. I haven't met him or his family yet; but I plan to one day."

"Oh…" Sakaki states, "…Yeah, sorry I can't help you there. I don't know him."

_I know she's hiding something; but I can't figure out what it is…_ Nevula thinks, _…Just like those Keronian invaders at Fuyuki's place. I don't know why they're there either. There's some strange things going on here._

Suddenly Sakaki stands up from the table; much to Alisa's surprise; although her expression changes very little to indicate it.

"I apologize; but I promised my friends that I would meet up with them after school. I have to go." Sakaki states; handing Alisa the empty cup.

"That is alright. I will see you tomorrow at school then." Alisa states. "Yeah. See ya there!" Sakaki states as she waves goodbye to Alisa.

As soon as Sakaki leaves the house and gets a short distance away Megvula quickly forms her hairband again.

"Ugh…the things I have to do…" He sneers, "…Having to put up such a polite front in front of that fool Nevula. But at least I know where he is now…that should make that guy's job easier!"

Sakaki quickly races as fast as her feet will carry her and makes her way to a nearby internet café. She walks in the door and takes a seat at a station; ordering a small latte to deter suspicion.

Suddenly; Megvula shoots a beam into the computer; and a few seconds later he accesses the space internet.

Somewhere deep in space a small Keronian sits in a chair; spinning around when suddenly his computer screen flashes on and starts beeping.

"What the?!" He screams as he turns to the computer and opens the channel. "Who is it?" A voice asks from above him; and he looks up at a kitty ears hairband on his head.

"It looks like we might have a customer, Optivula!" The Keronian states to the hairband.

"Greetings. Is this the infamous bounty hunters Piroro and Optivula?" The girl on the screen asks him. "Piro piro piro…speaking!" Piroro states, "And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"My name's Sakaki. You may know me better under a different name and form though; Megvula." She states, only with the lower half of her face shown on the monitor.

"Ah yes…Megvula. That name does ring a bell. It's been a while since I heard anything about you." Piroro states.

"I've been…occupied elsewhere…" Megvula states, "…But I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Piro piro piro…" Piro snickers "…So, what is it I can do for you?"

"And so, the story comes full circle…" The narrator states happily as the two talk back and forth, "…And now we can only wonder what's going to happen next. What will Cyroro do with the massive battleship? What does Sakaki and Megvula have to offer Piroro that would make him go after Alisa and Nevula? And what will happen with Terere and Kamiya? Be sure to watch and find out!"


	10. Part 8: Piroro: I'm going to kill Alisa?

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 8: "Piroro: I'm going to kill Alisa? De arimasu!!"**_

"The end of the day heralds in sad times for Kamiya Yumenna as she searches the city for her best friend; who is no where to be found." The narrator states as Kamiya walks down the darkened city streets alone.

_Terere…I'm sorry…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as a small stream of tears flows down her cheeks, _…Please come back!_

Just then she senses something; but turns around to see no one there. A single lamppost lights the road dimly as she stands under it; holding a small bag of goods she bought at her local convenience store just a short while ago.

She holds her bag tightly as she walks on; trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder; and she swings her bag violently as hard as she can.

"You really should be careful out here…you can never tell who might lurk around the corner." A tall dark figure with hidden features states as they hold Kamiya's arm; stopping it in mid swing.

"Sakaki-san?" Kamiya asks in confusion as she looks at the girl with kitty ears. "Yeah," Sakaki replies; letting go of Kamiya's arm, "What are you out here for so late?"

"I was just getting some groceries and looking for someone." Kamiya replies; rubbing the back of her head slightly in shame.

"Oh…" Sakaki replies, "…Well, I just want to make sure you make it home alright. Want to walk together? I can help you look for _that someone_ you mentioned."

Suddenly Kamiya looks over at Sakaki in wonder. "What do you mean, _That someone_?" Kamiya asks, a little suspicious.

"Oh nothing, I didn't mean anything by that." Sakaki replies with a smile, "I was just saying. You didn't tell me who you were looking for."

"Um, well…that's kinda hard to explain…" Kamiya laughs nervously, "How about we just walk back to my place?"

Sakaki looks at her with slight confusion, then nods. "Sure." She replies and Kamiya nods and smiles.

_Kamiya Shosa…I may yet have a use for you!_ Megvula thinks evilly as he sits on top of Sakaki's head; forming her kitty ears hairband.

"Somewhere deep in space…" The narrator states.

"How long before we reach Mekolon?" A gruff and powerful voice asks. "Pupupu…We'll be there in just a few hours." A higher pitched kid's voice snickers; his glasses reflecting the light from his computer in front of him.

"Why are we doing this again?" A small blue tadpole asks as he sits at his station. "You remember when Cyroro and Fomomo returned to Keron just a short time ago, Taruru?" The leader asks rhetorically, barely showing his eye behind his hat and visor cover; "They mentioned that they had a secret base on Mekolon. They assigned us to investigate it; take samples of the different advancements in technology they made; and to make sure that all remnants of the base were removed."

"Oh yeah…I forgot, Garuru Teichou!" Taruru states as he sweatdrops a little. "Cyroro…" a slightly mechanical voice states, "…They used my metal implants as a basis for his design, you know."

"Pupupu…we know, Zoruru." The kid with glasses snickers as his types away at his computer. "I wasn't telling you, Tororo," Zoruru states as he hangs upside down from the ceiling, "I was just thinking out-loud."

Suddenly Garuru looks up; a look of shock barely expressed on his face. "What is it, Garuru Teichou?" Taruru asks; noticing him sense something.

"Popopo…there's an incoming ship…approximately 1,000 miles ahead of us and closing in fast!" Tororo states as he types furiously on the computer.

"Can you identify it?" Garuru asks; standing at his station. "Pupu…no. It's got a strong cloaking shield on; some form of anti-barrier I've never seen before!" Tororo states, adjusting his glasses as he drinks from a cup of soda.

"Haven't we seen this technology before?" The narrator asks with a tone of embarrassment.

Suddenly Garuru's ship stops violently; knocking Zoruru from the ceiling. "What's going on?" Garuru shouts. "Pupupu…it appears that we're locked in a tractor beam. I'm trying to break free; but our engines might not be powerful enough." Tororo explains; examining their ship's schematics.

"Do you represent the Keron Army?" A voice states; and they all turn to see a grainy outline of a Keronian appear on their main viewer screen.

"We do! We are the Garuru Platoon!" Garuru states; glaring at the mysterious figure on the screen, "Identify yourself!"

"I am Cyroro Gunsou of the Abrara Platoon!" The figure states; the grainy image coming into focus a little more.

Suddenly they all stare in shock as they see Cyroro staring back at them; thousands of wires running from all parts of him to the computer. His optics glow as streams of data flow back and forth from him to the computer via his cables.

"Cyroro! What are you doing?" Garuru shouts. "I am fulfilling the mission of the Abrara Platoon; to destroy the Keron Army!" Cyroro states as he presses a button.

The Garuru Platoon watches as Cyroro's ship uncloaks, revealing a massive ship over ten times the size of Garuru's cruiser. The logo of the Abrara Platoon decorates the front of the ship; a clear sign of their anti-Keron Army standpoint.

"Pupupu…this is bad!" Tororo shakes with fear as he stops typing and stares at the massive ship.

"You have one chance to survive. Surrender your forces to me immediately and unconditionally; or die." Cyroro states; his expression unchanging.

"The Garuru Platoon will never surrender!" Garuru growls; clenching his fist in anger.

"You had your chance, fools. I hope for your sake you said goodbye to your families; because there won't be enough left of you to fill a thimble in just a few seconds!" Cyroro growls.

"Giroro…" Garuru mutters quietly as Tororo types away furiously at his computer.

Cyroro presses a button and a giant cannon extends out of the front of the ship; locking Garuru's tiny cruiser in it's sights.

"Die." Cyroro states without remorse as he fires the cannon.

"Meanwhile, back on Pekopon…" The narrator states.

"Garuru!" Giroro shouts out of the blue; causing everyone else in the room to look at him in shock.

"What's wrong, Giroro?" Tamama asks as he stops eating chips and looks at Giroro in confusion.

"Uh…nothing…" Giroro states as he turns and rubs his head nervously. "So, are you done with the homework yet, Keroro?" He asks, quickly changing the subject.

"Uncle's finally done," Mois states with a smile as Keroro lays his head on the desk; exhausted, "You could say, a new record?"

"Good." Giroro states; regaining his composure, "We need to start a new plan for invading Pekopon."

Just then, he looks around in confusion. "Say, where did Kururu go?" Giroro asks, and question marks appear above everyone's head.

"Where did Kururu go?" The narrator asks when the sound of Kururu's laugh slowly drifts by. The narrator turns to see Kururu's lab; and deep inside Kururu sitting by himself, snickering.

"What are you doing?" The narrator asks him. "Kukuku…The Kururu Platoon…" Kururu snickers evilly; an aura of dark energy forming around his body.

"This sounds like a very bad idea…" The narrator states nervously as he leaves Kururu alone to plot deviously by himself. "Say, what happened to the Garuru Platoon?!" He suddenly shouts as the view changes back to space.

A dark cloud of fire and smoke slowly starts to clear as the trail from the Abrara Platoon's ship's cannon dissipates. But as the dark cloud clears; an empty void is revealed where Garuru's ship was.

"No way! Is it possible?" The narrator states in shock, "Was the Garuru Platoon destroyed?!"

"Pupupu…nope!" Tororo snickers.

"Ugh….damage report…" Garuru states as he fans away smoke from his face as it fills the entire cockpit.

"Pupupu…I was able to hack into Cyroro's ship's computer at the last second and alter the gun's output." Tororo states; his entire face black with soot except for his glasses.

"Alter it?" Zoruru asks; lying over the edge of his seat; knocked around a bit. "Alter it…how?" Garuru asks with caution.

"Well…you see…" Tororo begins nervously; cleaning the soot from his face, "…I didn't really have time to think too much; so I used the first program I could find."

Suddenly the lights flicker back on inside the cockpit and reveal all four them in full light. "Oh no…you've got to be joking!" Garuru shouts as he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

Garuru sweatdrops as he stands in a full bunny suit; with a bunny nose and whiskers. Tororo looks at himself with a pair of mouse ears and long pink tail; sweatdropping with embarrassment.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Zoruru shouts as he stands to his feet; staring in disbelief as he looks at himself in a cat outfit; with kitty ears, whiskers, paws and a furry tail.

"I'm…a dog?" Taruru shouts as he looks at his reflection; noticing a long dog snout and floppy dog-ears.

"This…this is worse than being defeated…" Garuru grumbles; totally embarrassed.

"I can't get it off!!" Zoruru shouts as he struggles to remove his kitty ears.

"Hehe…you guys look totally ridiculous!" The narrator snickers as they all look up at him and draw their weapons.

"Um…well…let's see what's going on with Cyroro; shall we?" The narrator states as he leaves them as they stare at him in contempt.

"What?! They weren't destroyed?!" Cyroro screams as he sees the ship floating a short distance back from where it was; blown back from the blast of his cannon. He slams his fists into the controls in front of him; and arcs of electricity echo back into his body.

"AARRRGGHHH!!!" He screams as he twitches with pain. Several of the thousands of cables connecting him to the ship fry from the intense heat; causing him to collapse momentarily.

A few second later as the power surge subsides; he comes back online and shakes his head lightly. "Oooh…where am I?" he asks, rubbing his head a little.

He looks out of the ship's windshield and sees a tiny ship in front of him with infinite space all around. "This isn't Pekopon! I need to get back there and destroy the Keroro Platoon!" He shouts as he reconnects himself to the ship.

Garuru; still totally embarrassed in his bunny suit; watches as Cyroro's ship turns around and cloaks again; warping out of sight.

"Well; at least he's gone…" Taruru states; still in his doggy suit.

"Still want to go to Mekolon; Garuru Teichou?" Tororo asks. "No…" Garuru states as he sits down in his station; twitching his whiskers a little, "…We need to go back to Keron HQ and figure out how to remove these costumes. There's no way I'm going to be seen in public like this."

"Well; as the Garuru Platoon heads back to Keron in shame; defeated by their own attempt to prevent being defeated…" The narrator states with a confused tone, "…Cyroro heads back to Pekopon; now with his correct mission in mind instead of his old one."

"A few hours later, on Pekopon, a small ship descends through the atmosphere. Special cloaking technology allows the ship to remain unnoticed by aliens on the ground as it plunges down and slows it's decent with rocket thrusters underneath it's hull." The narrator states; as aliens walk by on the city streets oblivious to the ship passing just overhead.

The ship extends its landing gears and touches down softly in a large field just outside the city. The cockpit of the ship cracks open with a gust of air; and slowly rises back.

"Piro piro piro…we're here!" Piroro snickers as unbuckles himself and stands from the pilot's chair. "This isn't going to be any normal hit," Optivula warns; seated on top of Piroro's head, "We need to be fully prepared to battle this Alisa and Megvula. I've heard stories of the Dark Hunter; and none of them end well."

"I've heard the stories too," Piroro grumbles, "We are connected, you know!"

Optivula sweatdrops slightly. "Right…" He laughs nervously, embarrassed.

"Either way; we together should be enough to stop him. You have similar powers to Nevula; and I can handle Alisa. This shouldn't be a problem." Piroro states as he walks around on the ground in the field.

"Oh, and luckily for us," Piroro smirks, "Megvula and Sakaki were kind enough to provide us with the location of their home…a perfect place to set up an ambush!"

"Elsewhere on Pekopon…" The narrator states.

"Thanks for walking with me, Sakaki-san!" Kamiya smiles as she waves goodbye to Sakaki.

"No problem! See ya at school tomorrow!" Sakaki waves back to her as Kamiya walks into her house.

"Oh yes…I shall see you at school tomorrow indeed…" Sakaki snickers, now speaking through Megvula's voice.

"This guy really is evil…" The narrator states with a tone of dismay, "…Well, anyway; the next day!"

"Good morning everyone!" Kamiya laughs as she walks into a room in her school where the students change into their school shoes. Kamiya walks over to her slot and pulls out her school shoes; setting them on a bench just behind her.

"Oh, good morning Kamiya-san!" Chiyo smiles; waving from a short distance away, "How are you today?"

"Good. No problems to speak of." Kamiya smiles back happily; hiding the fact that Terere's gone.

A few feet away Tomo and Osaka walk in, while Yomi stands in front of her shoe slot; putting on her last school shoe.

"Say Tomo, didn't you say you were going to treat me to bread today?" Yomi asks. "Um…did I say that?" Tomo thinks to herself out loud; placing a finger on her lips.

Yomi sweatdrops a little and grimaces. "Yes…you did say that. Don't you remember last night?" Yomi asks.

"Oops. I only brought enough to get myself some bread." Tomo laughs, sticking out her tongue a little.

Almost immediately Yomi grabs Tomo's face and starts tugging on it. "Argh!! Why do I even trust you to remember anything?!" Yomi growls as Tomo grabs Yomi's face and starts tugging on it too.

"I don't know why either! Really, so stupid!" Kagura laughs as she walks towards them. Suddenly they both turn and glare at her; causing Kagura to look at them in fear.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Yomi yells. "I think she was calling me stupid too!" Tomo adds.

Kagura quickly turns and runs away as fast as she can as Yomi and Tomo start chasing her around the room.

"Come on now…please calm down you guys…" Chiyo waves her hands as she sweatdrops slightly; trying to stop them.

"Hehe…seems like everything's back to normal…" Kamiya laughs slightly, sweatdropping too.

"Good morning." A voice states; and Kamiya and Chiyo turn to see Sakaki walk into the room.

"Oh, good morning…" Chiyo begins when she looks up at Sakaki's head, "…Oh wow! That's so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Sakaki asks; pointing to a red kitty-ears hairband on top of her head, "I just got it a few days ago. It was the last one they had though."

"It really suits you quite nicely!" Kaorin barges in; her eyes twinkling as she looks up at Sakaki in admiration.

"Oh, you think so?" Sakaki asks, blushing a little. "Yes! It's really pretty!" Kaorin replies; nearly drooling.

Sakaki quickly finishes changing her shoes and places her regular ones in the slot. "Well; I'm off to class. See you all there!" Sakaki waves as she walks away.

"See ya!" They all shout as she walks away and turns the corner down the hall.

_Fools… _Sakaki thinks to herself; her eyes blank and dark red in color. An aura engulfs her body as an eye appears in one of the ears of the hairband. Sakaki smirks evilly; clenching her fist with power, _They have no idea what they're in for!!_

"Wait…didn't we see this scene before?!" The narrator shouts in shock. "Yeah, but it was just foreshadowing last time." Kamiya winks.

"Ah…I see…" The narrator sighs, "…Well, elsewhere in the school Alisa walks through the halls; Nevula resting on top of her head as a kitty ears hairband. But someone else watches her…"

"They're over there; walking towards the classroom." Optivula states as he extends himself into a periscope and peers around the corner at Alisa and Nevula.

"Good. There's a new Transformers movie coming out here on Pekopon; and with this hit I'll enough money to afford tickets." Piroro snickers; on the other side of the corner from Alisa.

"Wait; you weren't getting money for this hit!" The narrator states.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…" Piroro laughs, sweatdropping a little.

"Hmm…he doesn't really look too different from me." Optivula states.

"Oh really?" Piroro states, "Let me take a look."

He turns around the corner and looks up to see Alisa walking down the hall; and his jaw drops instantly all the way to the floor.

"_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say;_

_Take my breath away…_"

The music of Berlin fills the hall as Piroro stares in shock at Alisa; watching her turn around in slow motion. Soft winds blow and caress Alisa's hair as her eyes twinkle and sparkle. Her lips form a slight smile and she winks at Piroro; causing his heart to thump uncontrollably in his chest as he drools out of his dropped jaw.

"Um…are you O.K.?" Optivula sweatdrops big time as he waves a hand in front of Piroro's face. Piroro's glasses crack and fall off of his face as his now exposed eyes bulge out of his head.

Down the hall, Alisa turns around briefly and looks at Piroro; but continues on into the classroom without noticing him.

"_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating to become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning to some secret place to hide_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_…"

The song continues playing as Piroro zones out; unable to move as he imagines Alisa still standing in front of him.

"Hey!! Cut the music!!" Optivula shouts as the record screeches to a halt.

"Hehe…sorry. I thought it would set the mood better." The narrator laughs nervously; leaving Optivula pissed.

"Snap out of it!" Optivula flares; forming hands and shaking Piroro violently.

"Huh…what?" Piroro asks; looking around in confusion. "You totally zoned out there! Did you have a heart attack or something?" Optivula asks him.

"Um…no. I was just…um…um…" Piroro states nervously; biting his nails, "…thinking about something. Yeah; that's it!"

"Hmm…" Optivula states, "…Judging from the way you were drooling more than when you see a new Transformer; and the music that the narrator was playing; I'd say you were in love."

"WHAT?!" Piroro screams; turning bright red. "Ooooh; I'm right!!" Optivula squeals with glee.

"SHUT UP YOU! I am not in love!!" Piroro screams; grabbing Optivula on his head and tugging on him. "Come on…you know you are! I saw you staring at Alisa…" Optivula snickers with happiness as he lets Piroro pull out more and more of his elastic body like a roll of toilet paper, "…You sooo have a crush on her!"

"I DO NOT!!" Piroro screams; totally red with embarrassment. He races up and down the hall; pulling at Optivula as he laughs insinuatingly at Piroro.

"PIRORO IS IN LOVE WITH ALISA-CHAN!!!" The narrator screams as loud as he can. "SHUT UP!! I AM NOT!!" Piroro screams at the narrator; shaking his fists in anger.

"Well, you just be in denial then…" The narrator laughs; leaving Piroro flaring, "…Let's see what's happening elsewhere."

Chiyo, Tomo, Sakaki, Alisa, Yomi, Osaka, Kamiya and Kagura all file out of the classroom as Ms. Kurosawa leads them to the locker room to change for gym class.

A few minutes later they're outside doing stretches. "I won't lose to you today Sakaki!" Kagura sneers; pointing a finger at Sakaki, "You with your cute little hairband…it'll probably weigh you down!"

"Oh…just you wait and see…" Sakaki smirks to herself; turning her back to Kagura. A short distance away Alisa follows the groups lead and does her stretches; her expression unchanging.

"So…had to see her again, huh?" Optivula asks with a giggle as he looks down at Piroro. "No…I'm just doing research. I have to be know every detail of her so I can ask her out-I mean kill her!!" Piroro shouts; changing his statement midway as he sits in the stands with his anti-barrier on.

"I hope you're having fun Kamiya…" Terere mutters as she stands on a hoverboard above the field; watching Kamiya laughing far below. She turns away and flies off; unnoticed by Kamiya.

"O.K. class; today we're going to play dodgeball!" Ms. Kurosawa announces, "Everyone knows how to play, right?"

"I do not." A voice states; and they turn to see Alisa raise her hand. "Oh…" Ms. Kurosawa states with confusion, "…Well; there are two teams. There are a bunch of balls; and you throw them at the other players and try to hit them. If you hit them; they are out. However; if they catch the ball you threw; you are out. You can only come back if someone on your team catches a ball. When no more players are left on one side; the other team wins."

"I understand." Alisa states. _This seems kinda strange…_ Nevula thinks; sweatdropping a bit.

"Alright; I'll split you into teams now." Ms. Kurosawa states. After a few minutes; the teams are set; with Sakaki, Kamiya, Yomi, Osaka and a bunch of other students on one side; and Chiyo, Alisa, Tomo, Kagura and the other students from the class on the other side.

"You're going down, Sakaki!" Kagura shouts. "Not a chance!" Sakaki smiles; as Megvula's aura engulfs her; although no one realizes it.

"Alright…get ready…" Ms. Kurosawa states as they all hold a ball and prepare to throw, "…GO!"

A barge of balls streams across the court; and instantly the playing field is narrowed drastically. Osaka and Chiyo are among the first to go; with Tomo following soon after.

"Take this!" Kagura shouts as she hurls a ball at Sakaki; but Sakaki moves so fast that Kagura can't even see her dodge the ball. Yomi hurls a ball at Alisa; but Alisa jumps into the air and easily dodges it; doing a front flip along the way.

"Wow…I had no idea she was so good." Yomi states in disbelief as Alisa catches a ball with flinching; thrown by one of Yomi's teammates.

Alisa hurls the ball at Yomi and hits her; knocking Yomi's glasses off as she goes down. Yomi quickly gets back up; brushing herself off. "Are you alright?" Ms. Kurosawa asks, handing Yomi her glasses.

"Yeah, I just wasn't ready for that." Yomi laughs, placing all blame on herself.

Soon, the playing field is down to just Alisa, Sakaki, Kagura and Kamiya. They each hold a ball; staring their respective opponents down with fearsome glares.

"Wow; this game's really become a competition!" The narrator states as a slight breeze blows across the playing field.

Suddenly Kagura hurls the ball as hard as she can at Sakaki. Megvula's eye opens on Sakaki's hairband and watches the ball fly towards her. Almost in slow motion Sakaki raises her hand; as Megvula uses his powers and slows the ball's approach.

Kagura watches in shock as Sakaki catches her ball; only moving slightly from the catch. "No…no way…" Kagura's mouth hangs open in shock as she stares in disbelief.

Meanwhile; Kamiya stares down Alisa; knowing full well what Alisa is capable of thanks to Nevula. "If I'm going out; it's going to be with a fight!" Kamiya shout as she tosses a ball at Alisa.

Alisa jumps back in quick small leaps and watches as Kamiya's ball flies towards her; giving herself enough time to easily catch Kamiya's throw.

Kamiya sighs and walks off the field as Tomo walks on; while Kagura finally makes her way off of the field as Osaka comes back.

All of a sudden, Sakaki and Alisa exchange glances; and each of them senses the other's contempt. They both pick up balls and hurl them at Tomo and Osaka; deliberating narrowing the playing field to just them.

As Osaka and Tomo make their way off the field once again; Alisa and Sakaki pick up balls furiously and throw them at each other; each dodging the others throws as they move with expert timing.

Alisa tosses a flurry of balls at Sakaki; and Sakaki almost seems to float through the air as she manages to slide right through the middle of the flurry without being hit by a single ball.

"Wow! Sakaki's so good at dodgeball!" Kaorin shouts from the sidelines; being one of the girls knocked out early in the game. "Yeah…maybe a bit too good…" Yomi states; pushing her glasses up on her face a little.

"Let's see you dodge this one, Megvula!" Alisa shouts; causing Sakaki to freeze in shock. At that moment; Alisa throws a single ball; nailing Sakaki square in the chest. As Sakaki stumbles back she looks at Alisa; and Alisa looks at her with slight fear as Sakaki growls with rage.

"Alright!! It's over! Team Two wins!" Ms. Kurosawa shouts; totally oblivious to what just happened. As the rest of players rush to the field and surround Alisa; cheering her name and dancing happily; Sakaki stands a short distance away and clenches her fist in anger.

"No one makes a fool of me in public…" Sakaki growls to herself; speaking through Megvula's voice, "…You've just sealed your fate. You die tonight!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Uncle!" Mois shouts as she rushes into the Keroro Platoon's secret base; barely catching her breath as the Keroro Platoon sits inside the communication room.

"What is it, Mois-dono?" Keroro asks. "There's a giant ship approaching Pekopon at full speed…" Mois begins with a tone of fear, "…And it's heading right for us!"

Dororo and Giroro exchange glances of shock as Keroro squeezes his fist. "Alright! Keroro Platoon; move out!!" Keroro shouts; much to everyone's shock.

"Why are you so pumped?" Giroro asks, sweatdropping a little. "All that time doing homework…" Keroro begins with a devious grin, "…I really need to get out and do something."

The entire platoon sweatdrops as Keroro laughs evilly.

"Oh well; at least he's motivated." The narrator states.

Just as the platoon gets outside; Kururu looks up and sees someone in the distance. "Kukuku…I forgot something…" he begins as he sweatdrops, "…I'll be right back."

"Hey! Don't you run off on me again!" A voice calls out; and he turns to see Terere fly in on her scooter.

"Oh, Terere-dono! It's been a while." Dororo states. "Tetete…yeah. I wanted to come and visit you guys for a while. I can now thanks to Kururu-chan giving me this scooter!" Terere replies.

"You asked me for that scooter!" Kururu snaps, "Don't make me out to be some good guy."

"Tetete…that may be true; but you still made it for me, right sweetie?" Terere smiles and gives Kururu a wink.

"I still don't see why you like him…" Keroro mutters as he, Giroro and Tamama all sweatdrop.

Just then a loud rumbling is heard; and the ground starts to shake. "What's going on?" Keroro shouts as they all look up see a series of bright lights puncture the clouds as the form of a massive ship appears; rows of lights encompassing the whole ship.

"You forgot all about the ship, right?" The narrator asks. "Yeah…" Keroro laughs as he rubs the back of his head.

"Keroro Platoon!" A loud voice booms as a digital screen flashes in the sky in front of the ship from a projector. Jets of wind from the ship blow down upon the city; blowing people through the city streets as the ship hovers in the air.

"Who's there?" Giroro shouts as he shields himself against the strong wind. "My name is Cyroro Gunsou; second in command of the Abrara Platoon. I have come to destroy you. You have one chance to survive; give up unconditionally and without a fight; and you will be spared." The figure on the digital screen states; staring down at the Keroro Platoon.

They brace themselves against the strong winds as they stare up at the massive screen with Cyroro's image on it. "What is your decision?" Cyroro asks impatiently.

"Cyroro's…bad again?" Dororo asks as a question mark appears above his head. They all look blankly up at Cyroro as Cyroro sweatdrops slightly.

"Alright then; you had your chance!" Cyroro growls; regaining his composure. The front of the ship splits apart as a giant cannon extends outward; pointing directly at the Keroro Platoon.

"Die!" Cyroro screams as he fires upon the platoon. They watch as the blast comes towards them; unable to move due to the powerful gusts of wind pinning them in place on the ground.

Terere watches in horror as the blast engulfs the platoon; and a giant explosion blows Terere clear off her scooter; sending her crashing into the side of the house.

A few seconds pass and Terere shakes off the blow. She looks up to see the smoke clear from the explosion; and the shadows of four of the five platoon members in the smoke.

"A-one-and-a-two-and-a-three!" Keroro shouts as the smoke clears and reveals him in a plain gray suit with a black wig on. In his hand he holds a guitar as Tamama and Giroro stand next to him; in similar outfits and with guitars.

"_Help!_" The three shout as they all sing into the same microphone; which has magically appeared in front of them. "_I need somebody!_" Keroro shouts; singing by himself

"_Help!_" The three shout again as Kururu sits in the back playing drums. "_Not just anybody!_" Keroro sings by himself.

"_Help!_" They shout together again in harmony. "_You know I need someone!_" Keroro sings; strumming his guitar.

"_Help!!_" They shout together as Kururu drums away on his drumset.

"_When I was younger, so much younger than today;_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way!_

_But now these days are gone and I'm not so self-assured;_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors!_" Keroro sings as he dances around on a stage that has appeared.

"OH WOW!! THEY'RE THE BEATLES!!" Terere screams as she dances to them singing.

"But what about me?" Dororo states; as tears well up in his eyes. "Sorry, there were only 4 Beatles." The narrator sighs.

Suddenly Giroro snaps out of it and tosses down his guitar. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouts; extremely pissed.

"_Help me get my feet back on the ground;_

_Won't you please please h--_" Keroro keeps singing when Giroro smacks him as hard as he can; knocking him off the stage.

"Kukuku…somehow we became the Beatles…" Kururu snickers; still holding his drumsticks.

"Well; at least you guys had good harmony." The narrator states encouragingly, leaving Giroro flaring as he wears his gray suit.

"You could say, three part harmony?" Mois asks as she walks in front of the stage; and Kururu delivers a rim-shot on the drums.

"Enough!" Giroro shouts as he looks up at the ship. He attempts to rip off his suit; but finds that it's stuck.

"I can't get this off!" Tamama cries out as he tries to remove his mop-top hair.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"What in the slagging hell is wrong with my gun?" Cyroro sweatdrops as he looks at the Keroro Beatles on the ground far below, "This is a big problem. I can't defeat them like this!"

Far below on the ground the Keroro Platoon turns to see the ship re-cloak and disappear from sight; leaving everyone bewildered.

A few minutes pass as Tamama, Keroro, Kururu and Giroro all struggle to get out of their suits when Natsumi and Fuyuki walk into the yard.

"Co-Co-Cosplay?" Fuyuki stutters as he looks at them all in their suits and wigs. "Um…it's not exactly that…" Terere laughs nervously.

"Even you Giroro?" Natsumi asks as Giroro turns bright red. "Um…it's…it's…" Giroro states as he squirms nervously. "It's a concert; for you and Fuyuki!" Keroro shouts happily; finishing Giroro's statement.

"WHAT?!" Giroro, Tamama, Kururu and Dororo all shout in shock. "I'm sure Natsumi will love it; Giroro-kun." Keroro snickers evilly.

Fuyuki and Natsumi's faces go blank as Tamama, Giroro, Kururu and Keroro assume their positions and pick up their instruments again. Giroro; still bright red with embarrassment; points and winks at Natsumi.

"This is going to be really strange…" The narrator laughs nervously.

"One; two; three!" Dororo shouts as he acts as a conductor.

"_Can't buy me love, love;_

_Can't buy me love!_

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend, if it makes you feel alright;_

_I'll get you anything my friend, if it makes you feel alright!_

_'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love!_" Giroro sings into the microphone; still totally embarrassed and blushing bright red.

"Really, I don't know what's wrong with you sometimes…" Natsumi states as she walks into the house; completely embarrassed. "That's nice Giroro…but really strange." Fuyuki laughs nervously as he follows Natsumi in.

"Natsumi…?" Giroro sighs unhappily as he drops his guitar. "Well; it was worth a shot." Keroro laughs.

"My ass it was!" Giroro growls; stuffing a grenade in Keroro's mouth and pulling the pin. As it explodes; Kururu delivers another rim-shot on the drums and snickers to himself evilly.

"Well; let's see what's happening elsewhere…" The narrator laughs with a tone of embarrassment.

"I've got a real problem on my hands now…" Piroro states as he walks through a small field with Optivula on his head. "Oh? And what's that?" Optivula asks.

"I'm not sure I can attack Alisa now…" Piroro begins; slightly blushing, "…I mean; I've never had this kind of a problem. I've always been able to kill my hired targets with no problem; as you're well aware of; but now…"

"Well; you could just tell Sakaki and Megvula that you couldn't find her; or that she was too powerful for you." Optivula states.

"Right…and let my spotless reputation be tarnished?" Piroro grunts mockingly, "I think not."

Suddenly he looks across the field to see Alisa standing a short distance away; leaning against a tree.

"School's over…" Optivula begins as Piroro stares with happy eyes at her, "…I wonder why she's here?"

Suddenly she jumps into the air as the tree she was leaning on slices clean in half; crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"What's going on?" Piroro shouts; snapping out of his trance. He looks to see Sakaki float down in front of Alisa; her giant wings extended from her head.

"So, you knew all along I was here, huh?" Sakaki states, Megvula speaking through her. "I did!" Nevula states as Alisa stands ready to fight.

"Let's see just how tough you are, fool!" Sakaki growls as two giant metal fists form on her hands through Megvula's psychic energy.

Nevula forms a shield and blocks Sakaki's punches as she hammers away; punching as hard as she can. She finally lands one good punch; sending Alisa flying backwards and smashing through a park bench.

Sakaki's giant fists fade back into her body as Megvula forms a pair of giant saw blades and races towards Alisa. The blades slice right through the bench as Alisa rolls out of the way just in the nick of time.

Suddenly Nevula forms a giant bat and swings at Sakaki. Megvula forms a shield around Sakaki with his energy; deflecting Nevula's swings.

"Time to end this!" Nevula shouts as he forms a bunch of snakes and Alisa's eyes start to glow. Suddenly Sakaki looks up at her; and in a puff of smoke she turns to stone.

"It's over." Alisa states without emotion as she starts to walk away. Suddenly she hears something; and turns to see Sakaki's statue start to crack and break apart.

All of a sudden; the stone shatters as Sakaki stands defiantly. Alisa looks on in wonder as Megvula growls with anger and shoots a beam directly out at Alisa.

"Your tricks have no effect on me; idiot!" Megvula screams, "Now you've really pissed me off!"

He swings Alisa around violently and slams into the ground as hard as he can. A massive explosion ripples out as Sakaki hovers high above the explosion.

As Sakaki hovers high above the ground in front of the night moon; her eyes turn completely red and she sneers evilly. The smoke clears far below to reveal Alisa lying face down in the crater; defeated.

"Now, it ends!" Sakaki laughs as Megvula changes shape into a spear and nosedives as fast as she can directly at the helpless Alisa.

Suddenly a giant black dome forms over Alisa; causing Megvula's spear-point to crinkle up and bounce off.

"What?!" Sakaki screams; her eyes flaring as a red aura engulfs her body entirely.

"Leave her alone!" A voice states; and the dome retracts back onto Piroro's head. Sakaki and Piroro stare at each other; each growling in contempt.

"What in the hell are you doing Piroro? I hired you to kill Alisa; not protect her!" Sakaki growls. "Yeah, perhaps…but I saw that ship you were going to offer me as payment. It has a gun that makes people wear cosplay!" Piroro shouts.

"Huh?" Sakaki states as Megvula sweatdrops; totally confused. "Perhaps this requires an explanation!" The narrator states.

"Hmm…I'm picking up a distress signal." Piroro states as he sits in his ship; prior to landing on Pekopon.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" A voice states. "This is Pi…a soldier in the Keron Army. How may I help you?" Piroro states; quickly changing his statement.

"This is the Garuru Platoon. We're out of fuel; can you assist us?" Garuru asks, his voice coming through an intercom. "Sure. I'll beam over in just a few." Piroro states.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states; still in the flashback.

"What happened to you guys?" Piroro states as he stares in shock at Garuru in a bunny suit. Zoruru hides in the shadows; totally embarrassed.

"Pupupu…you see; we were caught in a tractor beam of a ship. We used up most of our fuel trying to break free of the beam." Tororo explains; still in his mouse suit.

"Not that…" Piroro states, sweatdropping, "…What's up with the animal suits?"

"Well; that ship shot a beam at us; and Tororo managed to change the gun's affect at the last moment. Unfortunately; he chose the wrong program." Garuru explains; blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh, I see…" Piroro begins as an idea suddenly comes to him, "…That's why I got this kitty ears hairband!"

_What's he talking about?_ Optivula thinks to himself, sweatdropping.

"I was just about to ask who you were; but I see you were attacked too." Garuru states as he turns around, "…I'll save you the indignity of identifying yourself if you just help us out with some fuel. We need enough to get from here to Keron."

"Sure. I'll transfer some over to you." Piroro states. _Whew; that was close! If they knew I was a bounty hunter; who knows what they'd do to me!_ Piroro thinks to himself.

"Oh, and if anyone asks…" Garuru states, revealing his eye slightly behind his visor, "…This didn't happen; you didn't see me like this."

"Ah, I see…" Sakaki states; listening to the narrator end his flashback sequence.

"Yeah, and the ship that attacked them was your ship! Tororo showed me video of the encounter with them and Cyroro!" Piroro states.

"Oh…" Sakaki states as Megvula sweatdrops again, "…That'll teach me for leaving Cyroro to his own business."

"I suggest you leave now; while you still can!" Piroro states as Optivula forms a pair of hands on top of his head.

"Yes…perhaps I will retreat for now. It seems my faith in Cyroro's abilities was too high." Sakaki states; still speaking in Megvula's voice, "…But this is far from over. You both will die; you just wait!"

Megvula changes into giant wings again and flies away with Sakaki; flying off into the distance.

A few moments later Nevula moans a little as Alisa slowly pushes herself up. "Um…" Piroro states as he shakes nervously.

He suddenly rushes off before Alisa sees him. Alisa sits up and looks around; seeing no one around her.

"What happened?" Alisa asks emotionlessly. "I'm not sure…" Nevula begins, "…But I think we had help."

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Hi mom! I'm home!" Kamiya states as she walks into the house and removes her shoes.

"Oh, welcome back! How was school today?" Her mom shouts from the kitchen. "Pretty good. We had a fun game of dodgeball today." Kamiya explains.

"That's nice honey. I'm just finishing dinner…" Her mom begins, "…Say, is your little frog friend going to eating with us today?"

Kamiya stops midway through removing her last shoe and looks up towards the kitchen with sadness. "No…she's not coming today…" Kamiya replies sadly.

"That's too bad. You two always got along so well; it was nice to see you with such a nice friend." Her mom states; stirring some food on the stove in a pot.

"Yeah, I know…" Kamiya begins, "…But Terere's been acting strangely lately. I don't know where she went or anything. I mean; it took such a long time for you to be O.K. with her; being an alien and living with us and all; and it's just so strange that she'd just up and leave without any real reason."

"I'm sure she'll be back…" Her mother states, "…She probably just needs some time alone. After all; she's just one lone alien in a world full of strangers."

"Yeah…hopefully you're right." Kamiya states with a sigh.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Gah!! Why can't I get out of this costume!!" Giroro screams as he tries furiously to remove his gray suit and wig.

"Kukuku…I've done some analysis on this," Kururu begins as he produces a small device, "This should work to remove the costumes."

He presses a button and beams of electricity zoom out of the device; zapping Tamama, Giroro and Keroro.

As the smoke clears; Giroro looks at himself. "What?!" He shouts as he looks at his hands.

"Giroro's turned into 556-san!!" Tamama shouts in shock. Keroro snickers to himself as Giroro growls in contempt in 556's body.

"So what? You've turned into Lavie-dono!" Giroro shouts; pointing at Tamama. Tamama looks at himself in shock; looking at his body as he holds Lavie's gun.

"And Teichou-dono's changed into Sumomo-chan…" Dororo states as he sweatdrops. "What the?" Keroro shouts; looking at himself in Sumomo's Pekoponjin form.

"Kukuku…That's what happens when you mess with foreign technology!" Kururu snickers as he delivers another rim-shot; still in his Beatles suit.

"You could say, a hilarious turn of events?" Mois asks as she looks at the Keroro Platoon.

"Well; that's just the way it goes; I guess…" The narrator states uneasily, "…But what's going to happen next? Will Sakaki and Megvula defeat and kill both Piroro and Alisa? Will Piroro have the guts to confess his love to Alisa? And will the Keroro Platoon be able to get out of those costumes? Keep watching!"


	11. Part 9: Alisa: Face off with Megvula!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 9: "Alisa: Face off with Megvula! De arimasu!!"**_

"Very little time has passed since the events of yesterday as Piroro and Optivula sit inside their ship contemplating their future…" The narrator states.

"You know better than anyone does what this means…" Piroro begins as a lightly tosses a dart at a dartboard a few feet away.

"I do," Optivula begins as he sits on the dashboard of the ship, disconnected from Piroro for the moment, "But you were the one who wanted to stop him."

"Yeah…" Piroro states, limply tossing another dart, "…But I've never felt this way before. She's so pretty, so elegant and reformed…and she has a partner similar to you, Optivula."

"That's true; but she's just a doll, as you found out when you pulled up her file." Optivula replies. "Sadly; it's true. I should've pulled up her file right away instead of being arrogant in my own abilities. Maybe I could've prevented this whole thing." Piroro sighs.

"Are you going to give up just like that?" Optivula asks him, "This really isn't like you. I think falling in love has changed you."

"I don't know if you understand or not what it's like to be in love, but for me it's not supposed to be I feel…" Piroro explains, "…I've done so many terrible things in the past, and I don't think I deserve the kind of happiness that a girlfriend would provide. Plus, she's a doll; and can't feel emotions. I think it's best that we just stay out of her life and forget this ever happened."

Optivula looks up at him with slight sadness, "Well; that's your choice to make." Piroro looks down at Optivula; adjusting the glasses on his face a little as he wipes a tear away, "I've made my choice. Let's go now before I change it back."

Optivula bounces onto Piroro's shoulder and onto his head; forming his hairband again as Piroro starts up the ship. But as Piroro's anti-barrier ship starts up and rises slowly into the air; a figure watches silently, hidden by some nearby trees. "Piroro…" She merely mutters as she disappears into the darkness as Piroro's ship takes off and leaves Pekopon.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator explains.

"Why do you persist on fighting back?" Megvula asks as he sits on top of Sakaki's head; forming her kitty ears hairband, "You know I'm going to win in the end. Just make it easier on yourself and give in already."

Deep inside Sakaki's mind, Megvula's influence grows and grows as Sakaki's soul grows weaker and weaker. Finally, he manages to gain full control of Sakaki as her eyes turn blood red and her body goes limp.

"Glad to see you finally see things from my perspective…" Megvula begins as forms a pair of giant wings, "…Now, I have to have a little chat with my old comrade Cyroro; it appears my faith in him was too high."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

Keroro dances around happily inside his underground base as both Giroro and Tamama sigh breaths of relief.

"Thank you so much, Kururu Sochou! I thought we'd never get out of those costumes, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as he praises Kururu.

"Kukuku…don't flatter me. It's embarrassing." Kururu snickers, turning around and looking away.

"Now that we are back to normal; we need to figure out how to defeat Cyroro." Giroro states; polishing one of his guns.

"Giroro-kun…that can wait. Right now I have to go out and buy the next volume of Admiral Geroro! Thanks to Cyroro-dono, I wasn't able to go the day it was released, de arimasu!" Keroro explains with a sly grin.

"What?!" Giroro screams, slamming his face into Keroro's and staring him down. "You could say, no sense of priorities?" Mois adds with a confused look.

As Giroro and Keroro stare each other down; Tamama sits and eats some candy and Kururu sits by himself, lightly scratching his butt. Dororo silently walks in and sweatdrops upon seeing everyone.

"Keroro-kun; I heard what Giroro said and I agree." Dororo states, causing Keroro to break his staring contest with Giroro and turn to face Dororo. As he does, Giroro falls forward and lands flat on his face.

"But what will work against a weapon like that cosplay gun that Cyroro has?" Tamama states, still eating his candy.

"Kukuku…I think I have an idea…" Kururu states, causing everyone to turn to him and stare in wonder.

"What is it?" Giroro asks, a bandage on his nose now. "Kukuku…take a look, Giroro-senpai." Kururu snickers evilly; taunting Giroro to come over and look.

Giroro peers over Kururu's shoulder at Kururu's computer; and immediately turns bright red.

"Natsumi?!?" Giroro screams in shock. "Kuku…yep. Her and Kamiya-dono have similar Powered suits; both of which have shield programs that can resist blasts; like the one from Cyroro's cosplay gun." Kururu explains.

As Giroro floats around happily, Keroro and Tamama look at the schematics of Powered Kamiya and Powered Natsumi on Kururu's computer.

"Perfect…then I don't have to do any work, de arimasu!" Keroro snickers evilly as his eyes squint and his face shades in. "Gunsou-san…" Tamama snickers evilly as he peers over at Keroro.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dororo asks as he stands next to Kururu. "Of course it will! I have complete faith in my precious Natsumi-san!" A voice states; and they all turn to see Koyuki standing just behind Dororo.

"Koyuki-dono!" Dororo states, surprised. "Kukuku…she's right. This should work." Kururu replies.

"_Should_ work?" The narrator asks, a little disheartened.

"And I have another idea too…" Kururu snickers as he places his finger above a key on the keyboard, "I press!"

As he presses the key; the screen changes. "That's…!" Dororo begins, unable to finish his statement from the shock of what he sees as Kururu snickers evilly.

"What did Dororo see? Will the two Powered girls be enough to stop Cyroro? And will Megvula defeat Alisa?" The narrator states as he begins to zoom out of the room, "Find out in the---"

"What are you doing?!" Giroro screams as he grabs the narrator; stopping him. "What? It's not the end of the episode?" The narrator asks.

"No! Now get back there and do your job!!" Giroro screams; pulling the pin on a grenade and tossing it at the narrator.

As the bomb explodes, the narrator falls on his back and stares up at the ceiling as little Keroro angels float above his head.

"Ohhh…that hurt…" The narrator grumbles, "…Well; let's see what's going on with Kamiya and Terere…"

In her room at her home; Kamiya sits on the edge of her bed; holding a cell phone to her ear. "Come on, pick up dad…" She mutters as she taps her foot lightly.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end states as Kamiya looks surprised. "Hey dad, it's me." She speaks into the phone.

"Oh Kamiya! It's good to hear from you again!" He speaks into his phone, "So, how have things been going for you over there in Japan?"

"Good. I've been practicing my English every day like you said." Kamiya tells him; still speaking Japanese. "That's great to hear. I haven't lost my Japanese yet; but it's not always easy to find Japanese speaking people here in America." He tells her.

"Dad, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Kamiya begins with a sad tone. "Oh? What's the matter, honey?" He asks her with concern.

"Well, you see, I have a friend. She's been acting really strangely lately and I don't know what do to do. I want to help her and talk to her; but she seems to be avoiding me." Kamiya explains.

"Well; have you tried calling her?" Kamiya's dad asks. "I don't think that's possible…" Kamiya mutters, sweatdropping a little.

"Well then; I guess you should just try to figure out some way to get in touch with her. If you can't talk to her in the first place; then there's not really much I can suggest." He states.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thanks anyway Dad." Kamiya sighs. "Is there else I can help you with, honey?" he asks politely.

"No, I don't think so." Kamiya states. "Alright. Well; say hi to your mom for me. I've got some business I have to do here; so I have to cut and run on you. I'm sorry, honey; it's rare we get to talk anymore." He tells her.

"Alright, I will. I'll talk to you later Dad." She tells him. "Alright. Be good, my little princess." He laughs in the phone lightly.

"Dad! I'm 16 you know…you don't have to call me that anymore." Kamiya states, blushing from embarrassment. "Well; you're my only daughter. It makes me happy to call you that." He replies.

"O.K. Dad…I'll talk to you later." Kamiya finishes, still blushing. "Later honey!" He replies.

As Kamiya hangs up the phone, she goes to a drawer and pulls out a small photo album.

"Terere-dono…" Kamiya mutters lightly as she flips through the book. She stops on a picture of her freshman class of high school. Tomo gives Yomi bunny ears as Chiyo and Sakaki stand next to each other; their height differences very evident. And off to the side; almost at the edge of the photo; Kamiya stands alone, a small distortion in the picture near her right leg.

"Well…I thought I was alone before…but now I really am alone…" Kamiya mutters as tears form in her eyes. A few teardrops fall onto the book as she closes it and sets it down on the dresser.

As she does, she knocks something off of the top of her dresser. Startled; she quickly wipes her eyes and looks down at the floor.

"My Powered necklace…" She mutters as she picks it up, still sniffling a little bit, "…Maybe they can help me find Terere."

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Cyroro, do you copy?" Megvula states as Sakaki sits in front of a computer at an Internet café.

"This is Cyroro." A voice states as Cyroro's image flickers onto the computer screen.

"So…please explain to me what in the name of Mekolon possessed you to create a cosplay gun?" Megvula states, cutting to the chase.

"It's not like that, Abrara-sama; I didn't create one. I attacked a Keron Army ship; and somehow they altered my gun's output! It was their fault, honestly!" Cyroro explains, shaking with fear.

"Perhaps…but why were you in space attacking Keron Army ships instead of destroying the Keroro Platoon? That was your mission now, remember?" Megvula states with a light growl.

"Yes, I remember now. I apparently had some kind of glitch before that caused me to remember my old mission, sir." Cyroro states.

"You'd better hope for your sake that's true…" Megvula states as Sakaki looks away with anger.

"I'm working on repair the ship's main gun as we speak though." Cyroro informs Megvula. "No!" Megvula shouts as Sakaki holds her hand, making the stop sign, "…I think that this might actually be able to be used to our advantage…"

"Oh?" Cyroro replies as a question mark appears above his head.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Hey Osaka-san!!" Chiyo chimes happily into her phone as she sits in her chair at her desk. "Oh, heya Chiyo-chan..." Osaka replies in her day-dreamy voice on the other end.

"You haven't heard from or seen Sakaki-san since school yesterday, have you?" Chiyo asks. "No, I haven't. Why?" Osaka asks back.

"Well, we were supposed to go see a movie together this weekend. We'd been planning it since last week; and I was really looking forward to it. But she hasn't answered her phone or anything today." Chiyo explains with a sad tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Chiyo-chan, but I haven't seen Sakaki-san since yesterday." Osaka tells her. "O.K., maybe Yomi and Tomo will know. Thanks though Osaka-san." Chiyo replies.

"Yeah, no problem Chiyo-chan. See ya later!" Osaka replies as she hangs up the phone. Chiyo sighs and dials Yomi's phone number.

At Yomi's place, she sits at her desk and listens to the radio and writes as Tomo lies on Yomi's bed; fast asleep when the phone rings.

"Hello?" Yomi states, answering the phone as Tomo groggily wakes up. "Yomi? It's Chiyo." Chiyo states on the other end.

"Oh, hey Chiyo-chan. What's up?" Yomi states. "Oh, not much. I was just wondering if you'd heard from or seen Sakaki-san today?" Chiyo asks.

"No, I'm sorry Chiyo; I haven't--" Yomi states when Tomo yanks the phone out of her hand. "Hey Chiyo-chan! Did you know that Yomi writes into radio shows?" Tomo shouts as Yomi looks on in shock.

"Give me that phone!" Yomi shouts as she struggles to get the phone away from Tomo; blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh come on, 'Tearful Little Diet Girl'!" Tomo shouts mockingly as she struggles with Yomi. Chiyo sweatdrops on the other end as she listens to them fight back and forth.

"Um…maybe I'll just call you back later…" Chiyo laughs nervously. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea!" Yomi shouts into the phone as Tomo struggles to get it away from her again.

As Chiyo hangs up; she thinks quietly to herself. "Let's see; who else is there," She ponders to herself, "I think Kagura's got a swim meet today, and I don't know Kamiya's number. I guess that's it then…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out in the end." The narrator states encouragingly as Chiyo sighs.

"Don't count on it!" Megvula states as Sakaki grins evilly at the narrator, "Why don't you have a look at what's happening in the city!"

"What have you done this time?" The narrator asks, looking at Sakaki as she floats high above a park. "It's not what I've done…it's what Cyroro's done." Megvula laughs evilly.

Deep inside Keroro's base; Dororo and Koyuki suddenly look around in shock. "What is it, Dororo-senpai?" Tamama asks.

"Something's happening…we have to go!" Dororo replies as Koyuki nods in agreement. "Nin!" They both shout and disappear in a puff of smoke; leaving Tamama to stare on in confusion.

"Elsewhere in the city…" The narrator states.

A couple walks down the street with their young son as they pass shops along the street when suddenly a beam of light comes out of nowhere and strikes them.

People turn and look at the family to see them now dressed like swans. As people stare in confusion, another beam shoots out and strikes another group of people; changing them into telephone booths.

"Excellent…this is working just as Abrara Teichou stated…" Cyroro snickers as he continues to shoot people with his cosplay gun, "…They'll all be so confused and embarrassed that they won't even put up a fight! Pure genius!"

He continues to blast different people as he flies through the city; hidden by his anti-barrier from view. Suddenly his radar picks up two incoming objects and looks to see Dororo and Koyuki racing towards him.

"Fine…" Cyroro begins as he realigns the gun at them, "…Let's see how you like this!"

As he fires, Dororo and Koyuki dodge the blast. Cyroro continues to fire upon them; but continues missing.

Finally as they leap into the air at the ship; Cyroro fires one last time. Dororo and Koyuki use their weapons to block the blast; but the blast travels right past the weapons and strikes them.

Koyuki looks around in confusion, stunned by the blast. "What am I?" Dororo states as he sweatdrops, unable to move.

"You're a…flower…" Koyuki states; staring at the blue flower Dororo has become, "But what am I? I can't move either!"

"Koyuki-dono…" Dororo begins as he looks at her and sweatdrops, "…You're a tree."

"Cyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyrocyro!!" They hear a voice resonate as a beam of light travels down from the cloaked ship.

As a figure materializes out of the beam; they see Cyroro walk towards them. "Perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome…" Cyroro laughs as he converts his arms into shovels, "…It's time to do a little gardening!"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Was what he said true, daddy?" Alisa asks Nevula as he sits on top of her head inside their house. "I'm sure it was; but I don't believe it." Nevula states as they walk through the house.

Suddenly he senses something and Alisa turns to see a shadow move past her a short distance away. "Someone's here!" Nevula states as Alisa walks slowly towards where the shadow was.

All of a sudden, a single blast plows right into her; sending her smashing through the wall of the hallway and into an adjacent room.

"Think you could hide from me?" Megvula growls, speaking through Sakaki as she floats a short distance from the fallen Alisa.

Alisa rises to her feet; a little scraped up. "I said I was going to kill you; and I'm tired of waiting. You die now!" Megvula screams as he forms giant hammers.

Alisa does a barrel roll as Megvula slams his hammers into the ground where she was; smashing through the floorboards as Alisa jumps over Sakaki and out of the room.

"Come back here and face me, coward!" Sakaki screams with Megvula's voice as her eyes flare a bright red. She races out of the room and gets smacked across the face with a bat.

Alisa and Nevula watch as Sakaki rises quickly to her feet again; wiping a little blood from her mouth. Nevula changes from a bat into a pair of hands and charges at Sakaki.

Quick to react; Megvula forms a pair of hands and they meet midway; each trying to get the upper hand as they fight back and forth violently.

Finally Megvula manages to shove Alisa back; causing her to trip and fall. Sakaki leaps into the air as Megvula changes into a giant sword and attacks the downed Alisa.

Alisa kicks Sakaki in the stomach; sending her flying over her and down the stairs just a few feet from Alisa. As Sakaki falls down the stairs Megvula changes into a ball around her and they roll the rest of the way down the stairs.

Alisa quickly stands on her feet and hops over the railing; Nevula forming a pair of wings to help her land softly.

Megvula retracts himself back on top of Sakaki's head as Sakaki stands to her feet. "I crushed Sakaki's spirit; it's only a matter of time before you fall to me too, Nevula!" Megvula shouts in contempt.

"You killed her?" Nevula asks in shock. "Not yet. She's strong and putting up a good fight; but it's only a matter of time before I break her and consume her soul." Megvula grins as he stares down Alisa.

Nevula looks up to see an old chandelier hanging high above them by only a few wires; damaged during the fight. "You're even crazier than I remember." Nevula states, converting into a blade.

"What are you going to do, cut me?" Megvula laughs, "That'll do no good." "No," Nevula states as he extends his blade and slices the few wires on the chandelier; "But this should stop you for the moment."

Sakaki looks up as the chandelier crashes down on her; crushing her beneath the weight of the antique.

"Perfect, just keep that up…" Megvula laughs as Sakaki cries out in pain. "Sakaki!" Nevula shouts in shock.

"You still haven't figured it out yet; have you?" Megvula snickers as Alisa and Nevula stare on in shock as tears fall from Sakaki's eyes.

"Let me explain it to you…you're not hurting me at all; you're helping me. You're fighting and hurting Sakaki; and once her body has incurred enough damage to cause her to die; I take over her body and resurrect it!" Megvula laughs as Sakaki starts to choke.

"No! Sakaki!" Nevula shouts as Alisa reaches down and grabs the chandelier. Nevula changes into a pair of hands and struggles with Alisa to lift the heavy chandelier off of Sakaki.

Nevula moans with pain as he finally musters the strength to lift the chandelier; tipping it off of Sakaki. They stare on in shock as Sakaki lies on the ground; her body really hurt by the weight of the giant chandelier.

"Hehe…I must thank you, Alisa and Nevula…" Megvula begins as tears fall from Sakaki's eyes, "…She's got internal bleeding now. It'll only be a matter of time before she dies."

"No…what have I done?" Nevula shouts as Alisa collapses to her knees.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Greetings Keroro Platoon!" A voice states as the Keroro Platoon turns to see an image appear on their monitor on their screen.

"Cyroro!" Giroro shouts in shock. "I have something to show you…" Cyroro states as code scrolls across his optic.

An image of the city appears; with people changed into all sorts of machines, animals and other random objects.

"What's going on?" Tamama asks as he stands next to Giroro. "I've taken control of the city; and I'm calling you out to finish this," Cyroro begins, "Oh, and I have one other thing too…"

He turns the monitor to show the flower Dororo and the tree Koyuki standing in a room; chained up and locked in by electrical bars. "I've got your Dororo and Koyuki. Unless you come out and face me; they will die." Cyroro states coldly.

"No way…" Tamama states in shock. "Kukuku…and people say I'm evil…" Kururu snickers to himself as he watches the screen; leaving Tamama and Giroro to sweatdrop.

"Fine!" Giroro states as he grabs his gun; eyeing Cyroro evilly. "Good. Nishizawa Tower; five minutes; don't be late!" Cyroro states with a mechanical laugh, "Playtime's over, fools. This is the end!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Yatta! I've got it!" Keroro chimes happily as he dances around with his new Admiral Geroro manga. Suddenly several gun blasts come out of nowhere, disintegrating the book in Keroro's hands.

"No…no way…" Keroro mumbles in shock as he feels his spirit leave his body.

"Fool; we've got problems and you're concerned with your stupid mangas!" Giroro grumbles as he blows smoke from his gun's barrel.

"Giroro's right! Cyroro has Dororo and Koyuki and has challenged us!" Mois explains, "You could say, an offer we can't refuse?"

"Shit…I hadn't even read that manga yet…" Keroro growls as his eyes light on fire, "…Cyroro will pay!!"

"Well; at least he's going to fight…" The narrator sighs as they all sweatdrop in embarrassment.

Just then, they hear a noise and turn to see Terere walk into the room. Immediately Kururu ducks out of sight, leaving Terere to sweatdrop slightly.

"Um…so, what's going on you guys?" Terere asks, still a little confused. "We were just about to leave actually." Giroro states.

"Ooh! Can I come too?" Terere shouts with excitement; her eyes sparkling. "No, you can't. This is a military battle, no place for civilians." Giroro states as he puts on a winged jetpack.

"Really?" Terere looks on with sadness as Tamama and Keroro put on winged jetpacks too. "Yes. I'm sorry, but you have to stay here." Giroro replies as he stands at the door a moment and then leaves.

Terere watches as they walk out of the room; leaving her behind to think to herself.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Five minutes are almost up…" Cyroro states as he turns to face Koyuki and Dororo, "…Apparently your friends don't care for you as much as I thought they did."

"No…no way!" Dororo shouts as tears run down the pedals of his face. "They'll be here Dororo; don't worry!" Koyuki states, looking down at Dororo from her trunk.

"Looks like I'll just have to eliminate you two as examples that I'm not playing games…" Cyroro states as he converts his hand into a saw blade. Just as he stands up; he hears something and turns around.

"We're here! Let's do this!" Giroro clenches his fist in anger as he, Keroro and Tamama all float in front of the ship with their winged jetpacks and weapons ready.

"There seems to be one of you missing…" Cyroro states suspiciously as he looks at them. "I'm right here!" a girl's voice cries out and Cyroro looks down to see a schoolgirl standing on top of the tower; looking up at him.

"What?" Cyroro asks in confusion as a sweatdrop appears behind his head.

"My name is Tomo Takino!" The girl cries out as she points at the ship.

"Um…what's going on here?" The narrator states in confusion. "Kukuku…remember the Tomo suit?" A voice asks as Kururu appears in a little bubble in the narrator's view.

"No way…you mean…" The narrator states. "Kukuku…that's right. I'm in the Tomo suit!" Kururu snickers evilly as Tomo smirks evilly.

"Fine then; try this, little girl!" Cyroro shouts as he shoots the beam directly at Tomo. As the beam engulfs Tomo; the rest of the Keroro Platoon watch in shock as Tomo emerges from the dust unharmed.

"Impossible!" Cyroro screams in anger and rage. Tomo's arms open to reveal several missile ports as a panel opens in her back to reveal jets.

"Kukuku…don't you know I'm the most intelligent one here?" Kururu snickers as Tomo takes off into the air.

Tomo opens fire on the ship as the rest of the platoon joins in; firing upon the ship with all their power as they zoom around; trying to dodge the cosplay gun's beam as Cyroro fires continuously.

"You can't defeat me!" He screams as he fires blast after blast at them. Giroro zooms in and whips out a beam saber; slicing a hole clean through the hull of the ship.

Just then the beam from the cosplay gun strikes Keroro; and in a puff of smoke he changes into a Gunpla model and falls from the sky.

"Gunsou-san!" Tamama shouts in shock as he turns to the ship. His expression goes insane as he arches his back and gathers energy at his mouth.

"TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" He screams as he fires his blast at the ship. Cyroro turns his gun just in time and fires back. As the two blasts fire at each other; Tamama struggles to fight back; but loses as the beam engulfs him.

As the smoke clears, he emerges as a giant piece of candy and falls from the sky; landing near Keroro on the ground far below.

"Looks like I'm the only one left!" Giroro grumbles as Tomo flies up to me. "So, what about me then?" Tomo asks as Giroro turns and sweatdrops slightly.

"Good! Take this, Giroro Gochou!" Cyroro shouts as he fires the beam at him. Giroro turns just in time to see the beam engulf him.

Giroro cries out as he changes into a grenade; falling from the sky like Tamama and Keroro seconds later.

"Kukuku…everyone's so useless now." Kururu snickers inside the Tomo suit as Cyroro aims the gun at him again.

"Take this!" Tomo shouts as she opens the panels on her arms again and fires a barrage of missile pods at the ship.

Cyroro growls as the ship is rocked by several blasts; knocking him loose from the controls.

As he flies through the air; he slams into the electrical bars of the cell holding Koyuki and Dororo. Waves of electricity fry him as he howls in pain.

Moments later; he falls to the ground; toasted. The electrical bars dissolve as Koyuki and Dororo suddenly turn back into their original selves in a puff of smoke.

"At last!" Koyuki cries out as she stands to her feet; able to stretch again. Suddenly; something occurs to Dororo.

"Oh no…Sakaki!" He shouts in shock. "What's wrong Dororo?" Koyuki asks. "No time to explain!" He shouts as he runs off. He races through the long corridors of the ship and places his hands in front of his face.

"Assassin Magic: Eyes of Truth!" He shouts as his eyes start changing and the image of the hole Giroro sliced in the hull appears in his eyes.

"Nin!" He shouts as he races through the corridor and jumps out of the hole in the hull. Tomo watches as he floats through the air and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Kukuku…at least he's not useless like the others…" Kururu snickers. "You're one to talk! You're always sitting on your butt; playing on the computer!" The narrator shouts angrily.

"Ugh…this ain't over yet…" Cyroro states as he shakes off the damage and rises slowly to his feet. He crawls back into the pilot's chair and reconnects to the system.

Tomo looks up just as Cyroro fires the beam at her again. Tomo blocks the beam with her arm as the cockpit in her chest suddenly springs open.

"What?" Kururu shouts in shock as he looks around; now exposed. "That wasn't the cosplay beam that time; that was just to get you out in the open!" Cyroro states as he stares down Kururu in contempt, "This is the cosplay beam!"

Cyroro fires the cannon again; and Kururu watches in horror as the beam engulfs him; transforming him into a bowl of curry.

"Kukuku…now I'm useless…" Kururu mutters to himself as he sweatdrops inside the Tomo suit.

"NO! Kururu-kun!!" A voice shouts as Terere flies up to Kururu; now wearing a winged jetpack.

"Wait…I remember you…" Cyroro states as he sees Terere land in front of the Tomo suit, "You're Kururu's girlfriend!"

"Kururu! Are you alright?" Terere shouts as he looks inside the cockpit at him. "Kukuku…this is really embarrassing…" He mutters as he looks at her; still a bowl of curry.

"You can join him then, Terere!" Cyroro growls as he fires again; shooting her and causing her to turn into a picture of her and Kururu. She falls to the top of the tower, her jetpack dissolving into thin air.

"So, you think you can get away with this; do you?" A voice states; and Cyroro turns to see Kamiya standing on top of the tower next to Natsumi.

"No…Powered Kamiya?!" Cyroro shouts in fear as he sees the two girls each grab their necklaces. "I was coming here to see these guys when I find out you're here too!" Kamiya states as she grabs her necklace and holds it in front of her, "Nobody does that to my Terere-dono and gets away with it!"

"Kamiya-dono…you really do care!" Terere cries out as she lies motionless on top of the tower.

"And Mois-chan told me what was happening too…" Natsumi states; holding her necklace, "It's time you saw what real power was!"

"Are you ready?" Natsumi asks, turning to Kamiya. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Kamiya shouts; giving Natsumi a thumb's up.

They each put on their necklaces and push the buttons on the necklaces. Cyroro watches in sheer disbelief as they change into their Powered forms.

"Powered 723; ready for battle!" Natsumi shouts as her armor adheres to her body. "Powered 738; ready for battle too!" Kamiya shouts; her armor adhering to her body.

"This ends here, Cyroro!" Kamiya shouts, "Once I fought with you; but today; I fight with Natsumi. Today; your reign of terror ends!"

"We'll just see about that; Kamiya!" Cyroro screams; clenching his fist in anger.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator shouts.

"Please…help me…" Sakaki states as she lies on the floor. "Hehe…don't fight it; just give in and die…" Megvula laughs as he looks down at Sakaki; still attached to her head.

"No…I've been played for a fool all this time!" Nevula states as Alisa kneels in front of Sakaki, "Please forgive me!"

"Unfortunately for you; it's time for me to finish you off…" Megvula states as he picks up the chandelier and hurls it at Alisa; catching her off guard and smashing her into the stairwell.

Sakaki watches in horror as the stairs collapse on Alisa; burying her in a mountain of debris. "Looks like you lose this time!" Megvula laughs.

"Don't be so sure!" A voice states and Megvula looks up to see a giant hammer come flying towards him. He quickly forms a ball around Sakaki as the hammer slams into him; sending him flying into a wall.

As the wall crumbles on top of the ball that Megvula has become; a shadowy figure emerges from the dust.

"What are you doing here?" Megvula shouts as he clears the debris from on top of him and Sakaki.

"I'm here to save Alisa-chan!" The figures states as a pair of kitty ears appears on his head.

"Piroro! You should've left while you had the chance!" Megvula states as he forces Sakaki to rise to her feet.

"Save it! You tried to kill her; you low-life scum bag!" Piroro screams as Optivula forms several snakes on top of Piroro's head.

"No!" Megvula shouts as he looks directly into Piroro's now glowing glasses. In a puff of smoke; he turns into a statue.

"Now to kill you once and for all!" Piroro shouts as Optivula changes into a pile driver and aims directly at the statue of Megvula and Sakaki.

"Not this time!" Megvula screams as Sakaki breaks free from the statue. Megvula changes into a pair of hands and catches Optivula's pile driver and flings him into the air; slamming Piroro down as hard as he can.

"Damn you Piroro…" Megvula growls as Piroro lies hurt on the ground, "I nearly had Sakaki's body to the point of death. How dare you force me to restore it early so I don't die with her?!?"

"Kiss my ass Megvula…" Piroro grumbles as Optivula whips out two long ropes and lassos Sakaki's legs; causing her to fall to the ground as he yanks her legs towards him.

Piroro rises to his feet as Optivula changes into a pair of giant wings like Nevula's and hovers above Megvula and Sakaki.

"Any last requests?" Piroro snickers as Optivula changes into a pair of giant saw blades. "Yes, just one…" Megvula grins, "…Look behind you."

"Like I'm going to fall for that old trick!" Piroro laughs when a pair of missiles plow into him; sending him crashing through the wall of the house.

"Hehe…it's good to be back!" A voice states as the silhouettes of two Keronians appear in the doorway of the house.

"Ohh…that really hurt…" Nevula states as Alisa sits up; pushing the mountain of debris off of herself.

"Ah, you've awakened just in time to meet my reinforcements…" Megvula states as Sakaki stands to her feet, "…Allow me to introduce my former comrades while I was still Abrara; Fomomo Heichou and Domama Santohei!"

"But…how did this happen?" The narrator shouts in shock. "Allow me to explain…" Megvula states as he cues a flashback.

"That's a good idea, Megvula!" Cyroro states as he looks at the screen in front of him at Sakaki and Megvula.

"Indeed; with this cosplay gun; you'll be able to easily take control of Pekopon and defeat the Keroro Platoon. Then no one can stand in our way!" Megvula laughs.

"But what about Fomomo and Domama? What if they find out about this?" Cyroro asks. "Hmm…good point. I hadn't even thought about that," Megvula states as Sakaki rubs her chin, "What makes you think they'll be any trouble?"

"Well, I intercepted a Keron Army communication. They're actually right here on Pekopon as we speak; searching for me!" Cyroro laughs.

"Oh, how perfect…" Megvula snickers as Sakaki smirks evilly.

"And so you see; once I learned of them here on Pekopon; it was easy to trick them. I had a Cyroro pose as his old self; and when they weren't suspecting anything; he implanted them with mind control chips. Once again; they're under my command!!" Megvula laughs vilely as he explains his tricks to the narrator.

"You're quite the villain; you know that?" The narrator states. "I know. It's a dirty job; but somebody's gotta do it!" Megvula laughs as Sakaki throws her head back in with laughter.

"So now, Alisa and Nevula; you have to face the former Abrara Platoon!" Megvula begins when Sakaki turns and looks the two Keronians, "Well…at least part of it…"

Nevula sweatdrops slightly but quickly regains his senses. "Let's teach these guys a lesson they'll never forget, Alisa." Nevula states. "O.K., daddy." She replies as she assumes a fighting stance.

"Don't forget about me!" A voice states as they turn to see Piroro and Optivula burst through the window; landing a short distance from Alisa and Nevula.

"What made you change your mind?" Alisa asks Piroro suddenly and emotionlessly; causing Piroro to turn to her in shock.

"Wh-what-what do you me-me-mean?" Piroro stutters; turning bright red. "You were going to leave Pekopon; but you came back. Why?" Alisa asks.

"I…uh…just wanted to…be sure I removed all the booby traps from your house!" Piroro replies; causing Optivula to look up in shock.

"Booby traps?" Alisa asks. "Um…never mind. Forget I said that." Piroro states.

"Um…if you two are done…" Megvula states as he, Fomomo and Domama stare on in disbelief and sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Piroro states as Optivula changes into a fist. He extends out and smashes the ground where Sakaki was just as she jumps out of the way.

Fomomo grabs his cannons and opens fire upon Piroro as Domama gathers energy particles between his hands and turns to face Alisa.

"DOMAMA BLAST CUSTOM!!" He screams as he fires a blast from between his hands. Nevula stops the blast as he forms a dome in front of Alisa; absorbing the energy as Domama fires it at him.

Megvula changes into a blade and manages to slice Piroro across the leg as he tries to move out of the way; causing Piroro to fall to the ground.

"Gotcha now!" Megvula laughs as he changes into a pair of hands and hurls Piroro through a window of the house; causing him to bounce across the lawn and roll a short distance away.

Nevula changes into a pair of giant mallets and knocks Domama and Fomomo clear into the next room; smashing them through walls as he turns to face Megvula.

"Well; so much for my reinforcements…" Megvula sweatdrops as he looks at Alisa and Nevula standing in front of him.

"So, I'm betting you think you've won; don't cha?" Megvula laughs as he stares down Alisa. Alisa doesn't even flinch as Nevula changes into a mouth and reaches for Nevula.

"Fool…you can't eat me. I'm not going to act as fuel for your little daughter!" Megvula growls as he struggles to stay on Sakaki's head.

Suddenly, Sakaki reaches out and grabs Alisa by the arms. "What?" Alisa states in shock. "Remember fool; I'm still in control here!" Megvula laughs as he speaks through Sakaki; her eyes starting to glow.

Sakaki lifts Alisa into the air and tosses her on top of a table; causing Nevula to stop consuming Megvula and disconnect from Alisa.

He turns and watches in horror as Alisa's eyes go blank and she smashes through the table; breaking it on the way down.

"NO! ALISA!" He shouts as he bounces towards her; realizing that she's turned back into a doll.

"Looks like it's game over!" Megvula states as Sakaki grabs him before he can bounce away.

Nevula attempts to change into a pair of hands and Megvula changes into a mouth. "Let's see how you like being on the menu!" Megvula screams as he closes his mouth around Nevula.

Just then a single slice strikes Megvula across his hairband; causing him to release Nevula just before he eats him. Sakaki's eyes stop glowing as she looks around in confusion.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Megvula screams he looks around.

"You have to be stopped!" A voice states; and Dororo appears; standing on the ledge of a window.

"Fool! You don't have the ability to stop me!" Megvula laughs.

"But I do…" A voice states; and Megvula looks down in shock to see Sakaki looking back up at him.

"No… how? I'm in control!" He shouts in shock. "Not anymore you're not! I won't be your pawn anymore!!" Sakaki screams as tears stream down her eyes.

"Not likely!" Megvula screams as Sakaki suddenly grabs her throat in pain. She collapses to her knees and starts choking.

"I'm in control; and I'm going to see it stays that way! You'll never be strong enough to stop me; foolish Pekoponjin!" Megvula laughs as his aura engulfs Sakaki; causing her to scream in pain.

"Sakaki-san!" Dororo shouts as he jumps down and attempts to grab her; but is shocked by Megvula's aura and sent flying back into the wall.

"You think you can stop me; you insolent little worm? You dare stand against me?" Megvula growls as Sakaki screams in pain, "This time; I'll make sure your body is dead! I'll don't care if I die with you; you're going to pay with your life!!"

"No…noo!!" Sakaki screams as she starts bleeding from her mouth. "Yes, that's it. Give in; let me consume your soul!!" Megvula screams.

"No!!!" Sakaki screams as she rises to her feet; much to Megvula's shock. She grabs him by the hairband and yanks on him as hard as she can.

"What are you doing?" He screams in terror. "I'm not going to let you control me anymore! I'm not going to die at your hands!" Sakaki screams as she starts ripping him from her head.

Dororo looks up just in time to see Sakaki rip him Megvula from her head and toss him as hard as she can into the wall. Megvula slams into the wall and lies motionless on the ground.

"SAKAKI!!" Dororo shouts as Sakaki's eyes roll back in her head; and almost in slow motion she falls to the ground.

Dororo barely manages to catch her as he holds her in his arms. "Sakaki! SAKAKI!" He cries out as he holds her limp body in his hands.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" Nevula states as he bounces over to Dororo and looks up at him.

"Oh no…" Dororo begins as tears stream down from his eyes, "…It's too late. She's dead."

"No! This can't be…" The narrator states in disbelief, "…With the death of Sakaki; what will happen next? Will Powered Kamiya and Powered Natsumi be enough to stop Cyroro? And what other events lie in store? Be sure to find out in the final installment!"


	12. Part 10: Natsumi and Kamiya: Battle

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 10: "Natsumi & Kamiya: Battle of the Powered Pekoponjin! De arimasu!!"**_

"An eerie silence fills the air as Piroro, Alisa, Megvula, Fomomo, and Domama all lie motionless; each defeated…" The narrator states, "…But the worst has happened to Sakaki; as she has fallen in a last stand against Megvula and his unwavering hold on her body and soul."

"Sakaki-san…" Dororo states as he holds her head lightly in his arms. Tears slowly trickle down his face as he gazes at Sakaki's lifeless body, "…If only I had got here sooner…maybe I could've saved you."

"I'm sorry Dororo-senpai…" Nevula begins, bouncing lightly towards Dororo, "…This shouldn't have happened to her. She was such a kind and sweet spirit who loved nature and every living thing; she didn't deserve to die like this."

Dororo continues to cry as he gently sets Sakaki's head down, "Thank you Nevula; that means a lot to hear you say that. I only knew Sakaki-san for a brief time…and in that short time; I saw myself in her. She loved nature just as much as I do; and I was always happy around her…"

Just then something occurs to Dororo; and he stops crying. "Wait…how did Megvula survive in the first place? I felt his soul leave Abrara's body!"

"He's similar to me in form. I know that when I leave Alisa; it's like her soul leaving her since she's just a doll. I'm sure it was the same way for Abrara since he was just a dead body without Megvula." Nevula states.

Nevula and Dororo both turn to see Megvula lying on his side; curled up into a small ball similar to Nevula. "…If Sakaki-san's dead, does that mean that Megvula is too?" Nevula asks.

"I don't know…" Dororo states as his face shades in and he pulls out his katana, "…But he murdered Sakaki-san; and I can't take the chance that he did survive!"

Dororo walks cautiously up to the downed Megvula and raises his katana above his head. Just then Megvula rolls out of the way as Dororo's blade slices the ground right where Megvula was.

"How very touching Dororo…" Megvula growls as he looks at Dororo, "…It much take a lot of love and caring to cause a ninja to resort to revenge!"

"Perhaps…but it takes none at all to do what you did to Sakaki-san!" Dororo states as an aura glows around his body.

"Enough! I guess I'll just have to kill you too; like I did with Sakaki!" Megvula screams as he bounces and jumps onto Alisa's head; much to Dororo and Nevula's shock.

"Alisa!" Nevula screams as Alisa rises to her feet; and her eyes start glowing a bright red. "Bring it on, Dororo!" Megvula shouts as Alisa laughs evilly.

"Please don't hurt my Alisa!" Nevula shouts as Dororo leaps into the air. "I won't!" Dororo shouts in mid air as he attacks Alisa and Megvula.

Alisa jumps back as Dororo slices at them; only mere inches from cutting them. "You can't stop me, fool!" Megvula laughs as he whips out coils and bunches up around Dororo's body.

Dororo struggles to free himself as Megvula constricts his body; tighter and tighter. "Hehe…you all die so easily…it's a shame I don't get more pleasure out of this!" Megvula snickers as he squeezes Dororo without remorse.

Suddenly, images of Sakaki appear in Dororo's mind; causing him to look up in shock. "This…is…for Sakaki!!" Dororo screams as he slices right through Megvula's coils; tearing Megvula's coils into pieces as he breaks free.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!" Megvula screams as he stares in shock at his severed limbs. Dororo leaps into the air and slices Megvula right across the left ear; causing him to cry out in pain and disconnect from Alisa.

Alisa's eyes go back to normal as she falls flat on her face; turned back into a doll. Megvula quickly bounces away as Dororo rushes after him only steps behind.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Ohh…that really hurt…" Piroro states as stars circle his head as he rises to his feet.

"This is proving to be our most difficult job yet!" Optivula states. "Actually, I volunteered for this one; this wasn't a job. Remember?" Piroro states, still a little winded.

"Oh yeah…" Optivula replies, sweatdropping a little, "So, what do we do now?"

"We have to get back in there…" Piroro begins, looking at the house, "…Alisa-chan may be trouble."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator begins.

"You've had your fun, Cyroro; but it ends now!" Powered Kamiya states as she stands next to Powered Natsumi.

"Heh…unlikely. You fools can't stop me!" Cyroro snickers as he fires the altered cosplay gun directly at them without warning.

The blast engulfs both the girls as Terere watches on in horror. A few seconds later; the two girls burst through the blast; unaffected.

"No! It's not possible!" Cyroro states as he fires again; missing by a long shot. Kamiya grabs her giant gun as Natsumi grabs her swords and they both fly towards his ship.

Kamiya fires at the ship; blowing a small hole in the thick hull. "It won't end like this!" Cyroro screams as he opens several bays on the ship; revealing a multitude of missile pods.

"Look out Natsumi!" Kamiya shouts as she sees the missile pods. Natsumi looks up and generates her shield just as the missiles are released.

They explode against her shield; but she manages to fight off the force as she zooms out of the way and lands on top of the ship. Kamiya flies up and joins her on top of the ship as Natsumi takes her beam saber and plunges it into the hull.

Kamiya watches as Natsumi carves a hole into the hull. "I'm going to go inside and see if I can stop him. Do what you can out here!" Natsumi tells her. "Roger!" Kamiya salutes with a wink and activates her jetpack.

As Kamiya flies to the front of the ship; she sees Cyroro in the cockpit. "Well…my little creation…" Cyroro begins as another cannon appears out of the ship's hull, "…Would you like to become Powered Kamiya Shosa again?"

Kamiya looks at him in confusion as he aims the cannon at her. "This little toy here will reinstall the evil program I originally had in your powered suit…please stand still; this won't hurt too much!" Cyroro announces to her through a series of speakers built into the ship.

"No…I won't let that happen again!" Kamiya shouts as she raises her gun. They both fire at the same time; and their blasts meet midway.

As the blasts meet; a massive explosion balloons outward; knocking Kamiya out of the air and sending her free falling to the ground far below.

"Kamiya!" Terere shouts as she watches helplessly; unable to move due to being a picture in a frame. Kamiya slams into the ground with a loud thud.

As the smoke clears from the impact; Kamiya lies motionless inside the small crater in the street.

"Hehe…I told you that fools couldn't stop me!" Cyroro laughs as he maneuvers the ship above Kamiya. Suddenly, a tractor beam appears below the ship; and starts to pick up Kamiya.

"You will join us again…" Cyroro laughs as he watches the monitor as he picks up Kamiya's limp body.

"Don't you ever get tired of being used?" A voice states from behind him and he turns to see Powered Natsumi standing behind him.

"Damn! I forgot about you!" Cyroro states as he quickly presses a few buttons; engaging the auto-hovering system.

He quickly disconnects himself from the ship and hops out of his seat. "Even in such close proximity; you can't defeat me; foolish Pekoponjin!" Cyroro snickers as he converts his arms into laser rifles.

Natsumi dashes towards him as he opens fire on her. She blocks his blasts with her shield as she rams him; sending him flying into the back of the pilot's chair. It cracks and breaks in half as Cyroro shakes off the blow quickly.

"I'm back to my former Abrara Platoon glory, fool…you don't stand a chance!" Cyroro laughs as he wipes a trail of mech fluid from his grill face.

"Just keep telling yourself that!" Natsumi states as she generates her beam cannon and opens fire on him. He quickly dives out of the way; and her blast strikes the ship's controls.

Suddenly; the ship's engines flicker a bit and the ship loses altitude for a moment; tossing both of them around in the cabin. Natsumi slams against a wall; damaging her foot rockets in the process.

The engines restart moments later; causing the ship to level out again. Underneath the ship, Kamiya starts to come to just as the tractor beam fails and releases her high above the ground.

"Oh no…" She states to herself as she free falls again. Reacting quickly; she activates her jets in the nick of time and flies towards the ship at full speed.

She grabs her gun and aims it directly at the underside of the ship. "I'll never be evil again, Cyroro…" She mutters to herself as she compresses the trigger; building a super charge in the chamber of the gun.

She stops just a short distance from the ship and aims at the tractor beam housing underneath the ship. Her gun begins to glow a bright red as the barrel starts to overheat. She closes her eyes as she releases the trigger.

A super-charged stream of laser fire screams out of the gun; slamming into the ship with such force that it plows directly through it; blasting out of the other side. The recoil from the blast sends Kamiya falling towards the ground even as she fights back with her rockets.

Inside the ship; the shockwave from the blast rocks the entire ship; causing the floors to start to crack and break apart.

Suddenly; the ship snaps in half with a powerful explosion in the center. Natsumi and Cyroro both grab onto parts of the ship as the two halves fall from the sky.

"Oh no…Natsumi!" Kamiya shouts as she realizes that her shot was too powerful. She turns her jetpack to full throttle as she rockets towards the free-falling front half of the ship.

Kamiya lands on the top of the open portion of the ship and gazes inside to see Natsumi and Cyroro clinging on for dear life. "Natsumi…take my hand!" She shouts as reaches in.

"I can't reach!!" Natsumi shouts as Kamiya looks out the windshield to see the ground coming closer and closer every second.

"There's no time. Let go of the ship!" Kamiya shouts. Natsumi looks at her with uncertainty for a moment; then nods with a stern expression.

As Natsumi lets go of the ship; she flies up from the forces. Kamiya reaches out and grabs her as she flies past; and then Kamiya lets go.

As Kamiya rockets up in the air away from the front of the ship holding Natsumi by the hand; the two halves of the ship plow into the ground and explode.

"That was too close!" Kamiya sighs a breath of relief. "You saved my life back there…" Natsumi begins as she looks up at Kamiya, "…I owe you."

"No…" Kamiya smiles down at Natsumi, "…Don't worry about it. In my book; we're even."

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Poor Sakaki…" Nevula states as he sits in front of Sakaki, "…If only there were something I could do…"

Just then he looks up in shock. "Of course! There is something I can do!" He shouts as he bounces over to Sakaki and connects to her head; forming her hairband.

"Let's see…maybe I can give her some of the same energy I use for Alisa…" He states as he begins to concentrate.

A few moments later he stops; and looks around surprised. "Wait…she's still got memories…but how…?" He asks himself as he looks down at Sakaki.

He sits on top of her head for a few more moments as he listens to her memories. "This doesn't make any sense…" He mutters to himself; totally confused.

Suddenly he stops. "Oh no…this is bad. I've got to stop Dororo now!!" He shouts in shock as he disconnects from Sakaki's head.

"Nevula?" A voice states as he turns to see Piroro standing a short distance from him. "Oh, nice timing Piroro. I need to find Dororo and stop him immediately!" Nevula explains.

"Why?" Piroro asks with a question mark above his head. "Sakaki-san's life depends on you stopping him. He must not destroy Megvula!" Nevula explains as a look of pure shock crosses Piroro's face.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Your persistence is getting on my nerves!" Megvula growls as he stops bouncing and turns to face Dororo.

"Assassin Magic: Aura Blade!" Dororo states as he generates a blue glowing aura on his katana; totally ignoring Megvula's taunts.

Dororo moves so fast that Megvula can't even see him. Just as Dororo strikes down at Megvula; a missile blast strikes him; knocking him down.

"What the?" Megvula shouts; totally confused. "We're here to protect you, Abrara Teichou!" Two voices states together; and Megvula sees Domama and Fomomo standing in the hallway; Fomomo's gun smoking a little.

"My real name's Megvula…" Megvula quietly mutters to himself as he sweatdrops a little.

Dororo shakes off the blast; but clearly injured from the direct hit. "You're lucky you're a ninja…a lesser Keronian would've been killed by a blast like that!" Megvula states as he looks at the injured Dororo.

Dororo begins to rise to his feet when he feels a cannon on the back of his head. "No…you're not going to pull any of your sly ninja tricks with us!" Fomomo grins evilly.

"What do you want us to do with him, Abrara?" Domama asks as he stands next to Fomomo. "…Kill him." Megvula states remorselessly. "With pleasure…" Fomomo snickers as he compresses the trigger and fires on Dororo.

As the smoke clears; a charred piece of wood appears in place of Dororo. "No…impossible!" Megvula shouts angrily.

"It's called replacement technique…" Dororo's voice states as they all look around for him, "…I am a ninja; you know."

Megvula steams as he gets extremely pissed. "This fool is trying my patience! Find him and kill him now!!" Megvula screams as Fomomo and Domama salute him and rush off in different directions.

"Come out, come out Dororo…" Megvula taunts as he looks around for him, "…You can't hide from me forever!"

"I don't need to hide from you…" Dororo's voice states as Megvula turns around and sees Dororo walks through the layer of smoke lingering on the ground, "…I'm not a coward like you. Only a coward would use and kill an innocent girl."

"Shut up!" Megvula growls as he changes into a hammer and slams into the ground; smashing through the floorboards where Dororo was.

Dororo zooms past Megvula and draws his katana. Just then Piroro appears from another hallway and pulls out a small device.

"Dororo; don't!" Piroro screams; causing Dororo to turn and look at him in shock. Piroro presses a button and a force field appears out of nowhere; sucking Megvula into it and holding him.

"Why not?" Dororo asks as he still holds his katana cautiously. "Because Sakaki's not dead!" Piroro explains.

"What?!?" Dororo shouts in shock as he drops his katana.

"Yes…" Piroro states, "…Nevula explained it to me briefly before he sent me to find you. Evidently; Nevula was going to try to use some of the energy he collected as a dark hunter to try to give Sakaki a consciousness. She wouldn't be her old self; but she wouldn't be dead either. But as he started to; he reactivated her unconscious brain; and found some recent memories. They were memories of Megvula attacking her and trying to consume her soul."

"So she's still alive?" Dororo asks. "No, she's dead in the sense that her body is lifeless. But her soul is still alive. It was in fact consumed by Megvula only moments before he was forcefully ripped off of her. By her doing that; it didn't give him enough time to fully process her soul and join with her body." Piroro explains.

"You mean…?" Dororo begins. "Yes; Megvula still has Sakaki's soul inside him. He can't do anything with it as long as he's disconnected from Sakaki physically." Piroro finishes.

"Well…it appears that you figured out my dirty little secret…" Megvula growls; his voice echoing inside the force field, "…A pity too; if only Dororo had killed me; he would've lost his precious Sakaki-san forever!"

"Wow…that guy's really evil." Optivula states; still on top of Piroro's head. "And people say I'm a smart-ass." Piroro adds.

"…But how did you know that I need to be connected with Sakaki in order to finish off her soul?" Megvula asks as he floats in the force field.

"That would be thanks to me…" A voice states as they see Nevula come into the room; attached to Alisa's head again. Nevula's body is coiled around both Fomomo and Domama; holding them as they struggle to break free.

"As you may remember, Megvula, you and I are similar in our true forms. That's he knew about your need to be connected to a host to really use your powers to their fullest extent. I told him everything." Nevula states.

"Great…not only did you end up foiling my plans; you captured my two lackeys in the process. I always knew those two lackeys were no good…" Megvula grumbles.

"Looks like it's over then!" Piroro states with a grin. "Oh, not so fast…" Megvula begins; staring evilly at them from inside the force field.

"…Don't forget that I have Sakaki's soul still. And the only way I'll release it is if you let me reconnect with her." Megvula states.

"But if we let him rejoin with her; he'll surely take over her body again!" Dororo states.

"This is perfect…looks like you've got yourself a bit of a dilemma, Dororo. If you kill me; you lose Sakaki forever. But if you let me go and rejoin Sakaki; she lives but is forever my slave…" Megvula begins.

"…So what's it going to be, Dororo? Kill your precious Sakaki-san; or let her live knowing that she'll never ever be free again?" Megvula snickers evilly.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"We make a pretty good team; you and I!" Kamiya states as she stands next to Natsumi; as their powered suits dissipate and their powered necklaces snap apart.

"Yeah, we sure do!" Natsumi smiles back at her as she takes off her powered necklace. Kamiya takes hers off too when something catches her eye.

She turns around to see something emerge out of the smoldering wreckage of the front of the ship. "No…he survived!" Kamiya shouts as the form of a Keronian appears in the smoke.

"That's right fool…" A broken and battered voice states as Cyroro steps out of the smoke. They stare at him in shock as several of his metal panels have broken off; revealing the inner workings of his purely machine body.

He walks towards them slowly as his cracked optics spark and pop, "…I'm not finished yet!"

They watch in horror as he converts his arms into saw blades and walks towards them. Just then, 5 Keronians appear in front of Natsumi and Kamiya.

"What?" They both shout in shock. "Kukuku…I think its time for a little payback!" Kururu snickers as he stands next to Giroro, Keroro, Tamama, and Terere.

"Oh slag…when the ship went down; they must have been released from the effects of the cosplay gun!" Cyroro shouts in shock as he looks at them; each extremely pissed off and staring him down.

"Well, no matter. You'll never defeat…me…" He states as he starts to shut down. He collapses to the ground and goes offline from exhaustion and damage; leaving the Keronians sweatdropping in disbelief.

"Kukuku…this sucks. I was really looking forward to this too." Kururu snickers; causing everyone to look at him and laugh uneasily.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"So, Dororo…what's your decision?" Megvula snickers as he stares at Dororo from inside the force field.

"Wait just a second!" Piroro states to Megvula, "Since when did you start calling the shots? As far as I can tell; you're the one stuck in a force field!"

"Uh…" Megvula states; sweatdropping a little.

"Where did the force field come from anyway?" Alisa asks Piroro; causing him to blush. "Uh…well…you see…that was…uh…it was one of my booby traps." Piroro mutters with shame.

A question mark appears above Megvula's head as he watches Alisa and Piroro; but then quickly shakes his head and it disappears. "It doesn't matter; the fact is that Dororo only has two options; and he's really trying my patience!" Megvula states.

"But that's not true." Nevula states as he sits on top of Alisa's head. "Huh?" Dororo asks.

"He's just giving the only two options he wants you to know about. He failed to mention option #3: I consume him and use my powers to give Sakaki her soul back." Nevula states.

Immediately Megvula looks around; totally scared. "No…he's lying. He can't do that…" Megvula laughs nervously.

"You're a terrible liar; you know that?" Dororo states as he looks up at Megvula.

"Uh…Fomomo! Domama! Stop them, now!!" Megvula screams; but Fomomo and Domama still can't budge from Nevula's grip.

"Looks like you're out of options!" Piroro states as Optivula changes into a pair of coils and grabs Fomomo and Domama from Nevula.

"No…don't come near me! I'll kill Sakaki; I swear I will!" Megvula threatens.

"We already know you can't…" Alisa states emotionlessly, "…You can't talk you're way out of this one."

"No…noo…NOOO!!" Megvula screams as he watches in horror as Nevula changes into a giant mouth.

"Goodbye for the last time, Megvula." Nevula states as Piroro disables the force field. As Megvula falls through the air momentarily; Nevula quickly closes his mouth around Megvula and consumes him before he can fight back.

"And now…to save Sakaki." Dororo states as they turn and walk out of the room. A few minutes they make it into the room where Sakaki still lays on the floor.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dororo asks. "No…I've never done anything like this before. I know how to do; but I've never actually done it before." Nevula states as he disconnects from Alisa.

Piroro holds Alisa and gently lowers her to the ground as Nevula bounces over and attaches himself to Sakaki's head.

"Please come back to me, Sakaki-san…" Dororo states as he holds Sakaki's hand gently.

They all watch as Nevula concentrates his energy as an aura of black appears around his body. A few minutes later; his eye opens and he disconnects from Sakaki's head.

"Did it work?" Dororo asks him. "I don't know…only time will tell…" Nevula states.

"How long before we know?" Piroro asks as Nevula hops back over to Alisa and reconnects with her. "A day or two; maybe longer. Her body was nearly to the point of no return when I rejoined with her just now. I tried my best…but she may be gone forever." Nevula states somberly.

"Later that day…" The narrator states.

"Well; I've removed all of the booby traps from your house," Piroro states as he walks up to Alisa, "I just hope you can rebuild it. It really got damaged in our fight."

"I am aware…" Alisa states emotionlessly, "…But you did a good thing today. Thank you."

"Uh…" Piroro states in shock as he turns completely red from embarrassment, "It-it was nothing!"

"What will you do now?" Alisa asks him. "I don't know…maybe go back to cruising the galaxy in search of new jobs and stuff. I've got to have some way to pay for my Transformers hobby." He states, still a little embarrassed.

A long pause falls between them as they look at each other; unsure of what to say.

"Well; I guess I'll be going…" Piroro states as he turns to leave.

"Wait…" Alisa begins, causing Piroro to stop, "…Before, when you were going to leave on your ship; Daddy and I heard you say something. Was it true?"

Piroro pauses for a long moment, and then sighs. "…Even if it was; it doesn't matter. I'm not a nice guy; and I don't deserve happiness. You do…and Fuyuki-dono is the one you should be with; if you want. When I was in space; I did some research on him; and he's much better than I am. I'm just a lowly, ugly Keronian who has no place here on Pekopon. There's a reason why I chose to be alone all these years…and it's because I never thought I'd fall in love. I always thought that I was beyond that…"

He turns around a little and looks at Alisa, "…You showed me that I'm not as cruel and heartless as I thought I was. But that doesn't make all the years of wrong I did right. I'm sorry Alisa-chan; but I'm afraid this is the last time we shall cross paths. Goodbye."

Optivula quickly changes into a giant pair of wings and takes off into the air; leaving Alisa and Nevula to watch Piroro fly off into the distance.

"I don't understand Daddy…why did he do that?" Alisa asks Nevula. "Maybe when I can give you emotions; you'll understand…" Nevula states somberly as they slowly walk towards their house.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"What? Sakaki's in the hospital?" Chiyo shouts in shock as she talks into her phone.

"Yes. She was in an accident; and we don't know when or if she'll come out of her coma. Please come and visit her!" A voice states on the other end.

"Yes, I'll be there right away! Let me call the others and let them know!" Chiyo exclaims as she hangs up the phone.

"They'll be there soon, Dororo." The girl from the other end states as she looks down at Dororo. "Thank you again, Koyuki-dono!" Dororo states as he gives her a thumb's up.

"No problem Dororo. I just hope Sakaki-san will make it. It was a good idea for us to take her to the hospital where her friends can be with her." Koyuki states. "I'm just glad that you found me at Alisa-san's place. I'm sorry for not telling you where I went before." Dororo bows his head a little in shame.

"It's alright, Dororo. She needed your help; and if you'd stayed with me and told me; she might not have survived at all. You did the right thing." Koyuki smiles and winks at him; causing Dororo to smile happily.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"That was some adventure today; huh?" Kamiya states as she sits on the edge of her bed at home. "Yeah! I'm just glad you're alright!" Terere states as she winks at Kamiya and gives her a thumb's up.

"But please…" Kamiya begins with a slight tone of sadness, "…Don't ever leave me like that again. I was so worried about you!"

"You-you were?" Terere asks, looking up at her in confusion. "Of course! You're my best friend; why wouldn't I be?" Kamiya retorts.

"Well…the way you left me out in the hall that day…I thought I was just a burden to you. I didn't want to wait around for you to just get tired of me and toss me out on the street." Terere replies as she fights back tears.

"Terere-chan…" Kamiya states as she slides off the bed and kneels down on the floor in front of Terere,  
"You need to realize something. You're a living, breathing sentient being. You're not just some stuffed animal or doll that I'd get tired of and throw out or something. You're my best friend; and I'll never grow tired of you. I can't; you mean too much to me!"

"Ka-Kamiya-dono!!" Terere clenches her fists as she fights back her tears; but they come out as she blinks. She jumps into Kamiya's arms and gives her a great big hug.

"Terere…" Kamiya smiles as tears slowly trickle down her face, "…I'll never get tired of you, you're my best friend in the whole world. So, promise me you'll never do anything like this again?"

"O.K., I promise," Terere replies as she wipes her eyes, "Thanks Kamiya-dono."

Just then her phone rings; and Kamiya sets Terere down gently. She quickly wipes her eyes as she answers it.

"Hello?" She asks into the phone, "Oh hi, Chiyo-chan. What's up?"

A few moments pass when Kamiya puts her hand in front of her mouth. "What? Which room? O.K.; I'll be right over!" Kamiya states with a nod and hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Terere asks with a question mark above her head. "Sakaki's in the hospital! We need to go!" Kamiya replies as Terere looks at her in shock.

Kamiya turns and grabs her handbag, "Do you want to hop in here? You'll have to have your anti-barrier on."

Terere looks up at Kamiya as her expression changes from confusion to happiness. "Sure!" Terere replies with a smile and activates her anti-barrier and climbs into Kamiya's handbag as they leave her room.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Kukuku…I've removed the chips from Fomomo and Domama." Kururu states as he walks into the living room of the Hinata residence.

"And thank you again, Kururu, for doing that!" Domama states as he walks up behind Kururu and gives him a hug.

"Stop complimenting and hugging me…you're almost worse than Terere-chan…" Kururu mumbles as he gets pissed and stews angrily.

"And thanks for repairing me…" Cyroro states as he walks into the room; his body covered with new shiny metal plates, "…I'm sorry for attacking you all before. I never would've thought that Abrara could've survived. I was going to remove those files that he put in me; but I never got around to it."

"It's fine Cyroro…" Giroro mumbles as he sits on the sofa near Natsumi. "You could say, all is forgiven?" Mois states as she sits next to Keroro.

"Kukuku…I think you owe me a platoon…" Kururu snickers evilly as he looks at Cyroro. "Huh…" Cyroro begins as he thinks, "…Oh yeah; I remember now. I'm sorry about that; I was just kidding. I wanted a legitimate excuse to come and spend a few days on Pekopon; that's all."

"Ku…" Kururu replies as he sweatdrops in disbelief. "…That was really bad, Cyroro." The narrator states.

"Yeah…but I still don't know how Domama and Fomomo got here." Cyroro states, changing the subject. "I don't know…someone just left them tied up on the steps with that note about the chips inside their heads." Fuyuki replies.

"That was really strange…" Natsumi adds as she rubs her chin lightly, "…But I'm sure that the stupid frog had something to do with it."

"WHAT?!?" Keroro shouts as he stares at Natsumi in shock, "That's too much, de arimasu!!"

They all start laughing as steam shoots of Keroro's head and he dances around angrily. Just then, a knock comes on the door. "I'll get that." Aki states as she walks into by in the hallway and walks up to the door.

"Oh, Momoka-chan!" Aki states as Momoka and Paul stand at the doorway. From behind them appears Saburo, Dororo, Tamama and Koyuki.

"What's everyone doing here?" Aki asks as Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro walk out of the living room.

"Saburo-senpai!" Natsumi shouts in shock as she sees him; causing Giroro to flare angrily.

"Well; Dororo and Koyuki tell us that Sakaki from that school not too far away is in the hospital; and they wanted to know if we wanted to come down and visit her with them?" Momoka states.

"You mean Sakaki from that battle we had with the Abrara Platoon?" Fuyuki asks. "Yes, that's her." Koyuki states.

"Luckily, I don't have to go to work until mid day tomorrow, so I can go," Aki states, "Besides, she'll probably need all the support she can get. Will she be alright?"

"We don't know…" Dororo states, "…She's in a coma; and she might not come out."

"Oh…" Natsumi states as she listens in. "Let's go visit her then!" Fuyuki states as he walks up next to Aki.

"Thank you. We'll see you all there in a little bit then." Paul states as they turn to leave. Aki nods and closes the door as everyone looks at Aki. "I can't fit everyone in my car…how will we get there?" Aki states.

"Allow the Keroro Platoon to help with that; de arimasu!" Keroro announces with a thumb's up; much to everyone's surprise.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Thanks for taking us in your ship!" Cyroro states as he sits next to Fomomo and Domama in the rear of the Keroro Platoon's rebuilt giant green ship.

"It looks like the stupid frog isn't useless all the time." Natsumi laughs a little as Keroro sweatdrops a little.

"Kuku…I'm getting tired of doing nice things…" Kururu grumbles as he pilots the ship.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Thanks for picking us all up Ms. Kurosawa on such short notice!" Yomi states as they begin piling out of a van.

"You guys are just lucky that I was renting this van to help my friend move some furniture this weekend." She replies with a light laugh.

"I still don't see why I didn't drive…" Ms. Yukari mumbles as she crosses her arms with disapproval.

"Actually; we're probably lucky that she didn't drive…" Yomi mutters quietly to Chiyo and the others.

They walk up to the hospital entrance and to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asks. "Yes, we're here to visit a patient…her name is Sakaki. She was just admitted earlier today." Ms. Kurosawa explains as the others sit around in the waiting room.

"That's not a toy!" Yomi shouts as Tomo plays with a stethoscope. "Oh come on…you know you want to play with it too!" Tomo mocks as she waves it in front of Yomi's face.

"Come you guys, keep it down! We're in a hospital!" Chiyo states as she waves her arms to catch Yomi and Tomo's attention. "Yeah you two, really. Did you already forget that we're here to see Sakaki?" Kagura adds in with a tone of anger.

"No, I didn't forget…" Yomi states. "Yeah…I didn't either…" Tomo replies in a rare moment of clarity; and sets the stethoscope down.

"…And how many are in your group?" The lady behind the desk asks. "There are eight of us." Ms. Kurosawa replies.

"Alright…" The lady states, "…If you could all just sign in on this sheet here; you can head up to her room."

Ms. Kurosawa signals everyone to come to the desk; and they all make their way up there. First Ms. Kurosawa signs in; followed by Yukari, Osaka, Kagura, Kaorin, Tomo, Yomi and Chiyo. They go and make their way up the stairs to Sakaki's room in the hospital.

"Oh…poor Sakaki-san…" Kaorin states as she looks at Sakaki lying on the bed; hooked up to an EKG machine and several other instruments.

"We're here for you Sakaki-san…" Chiyo states as she looks at Sakaki. Sakaki lies motionless; her eyes closed as she breathes slowly through a pair of tubes in his nose.

"Back downstairs…" The narrator states.

"Whew…we made it!" Kamiya states as she walks into the hospital. Terere pokes her head out of the handbag; still with her anti-barrier on.

She quickly walks up to the desk where the lady sits, filing some paper work. "Can I help you?" The lady asks as she casually looks up at Kamiya.

"Yeah; I'm here to see someone. Her name is Sakaki." Kamiya replies. "Ah yes, some other people just came in to see her too. Just sign in; and it's right up the stairs." The lady states.

Kamiya quickly signs in and heads up the stairs as the lady smiles lightly.

As Kamiya walks into the room; the others look over and see her enter. "Oh, Kamiya-san! You made it!" Chiyo proclaims.

"Yeah, thanks for calling me. I'm just glad I got here; it was kind of hard to bike to this place." Kamiya smiles as she walks over to the rest of the group.

"You're not going to talk to yourself; are you?" Tomo asks. Yomi immediately smacks her on the back of the head as Kamiya laughs lightly. "What the hell are you saying?" Yomi shouts at Tomo as Tomo rubs the back of her head in pain.

"No really, it's alright…" Kamiya laughs lightly, "…Just forget about it. I don't mind, really."

"Meanwhile, downstairs the lady behind the desk goes back to filing some papers when something catches her attention." The narrator states.

"Hi. I was wondering; I was wondering if you could tell me if a certain patient was here…" Paul begins as Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki all walk into the hospital. Tamama and Dororo follow behind them with their anti-barriers on.

"Sure. What's the name?" The lady asks. "Her name is Sakaki. She's a close friend of the Nishizawa Peach Group; and we're here to visit her and make sure she's getting the best care possible." Paul states.

"Oh, I recognize you now; you're the president's daughter!" The lady states as she looks at Momoka. "Yes, I am. May we visit her?" Momoka asks.

"Sure. Just sign in and head up those stairs there." The lady states. Paul, Momoka, Saburo and Koyuki all sign in and head up the stairs as Dororo and Tamama follow behind.

"I feel like I'm doing something bad by not signing in…" Dororo admits to Tamama. "Hehe…well, we can't be seen, desu." Tamama laughs lightly as they all make their way into the room.

"Oh, forgive us. We didn't know that Sakaki-dono had company already." Paul states as he starts to head out of the door.

"No, it's alright…" Kamiya states, "Come on in. There should be enough room."

Paul turns and nods thanks; and they enter the room. "Oh, Terere-chan's here too! I'm sure that Kururu-senpai's going to be happy to see her!" Tamama snickers evilly.

"I'm not so sure…" The narrator states with a sigh.

The lady behind the desk finishes filing some papers when she hears a sound outside like a set of landing gear touching down. "Those kids and their hydraulic cars…" She mumbles as she sighs.

Just then, the doors slide open as Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuki all walk in. The rest of the Keroro Platoon, Cyroro, Fomomo and Domama all follow behind quietly with their anti-barriers on.

"Hello. We're here to see a patient." Aki states as she walks up to the desk.

"Let me guess…Sakaki?" The lady states sarcastically.

"Uh yes… but how did you know?" Aki asks as a question mark appears above her head. The lady sighs, "…Never mind. Just sign in on this sheet and it's just up the stairs."

Aki looks at the lady with confusion; but signs the sheet along with Natsumi and Fuyuki. They all quickly make their way up to Sakaki's room.

"Whoa man! More people?" Ms. Yukari shouts as the Hinatas open the door. "What's everybody doing here?" Aki shouts; causing people to look at both of them in confusion.

"Wow, those two really do sound similar!" The narrator states.

"Well, we came here because Sakaki's our friend from school and we wanted to be with her." Tomo announces proudly.

"Well; we're here because we know Sakaki from outside of school; and we wanted to be with her too!" Natsumi states.

"Man; it's getting crowded in here…" Kagura mumbles as she tries to make some room for herself.

"We all can't be in here at the same time!" Aki states. "NO! Please…Sakaki needs all the help she can get. Please stay here with her!" Koyuki states, "I'm sure if everyone just moves around a little bit; we'll be able to make enough room!"

"A few minutes pass as they struggle to move and rearrange themselves; but they somehow manage to squeeze all 16 Pekoponjin and 9 Keronians into the room with Sakaki," The narrator states, "…Man, that's a tight squeeze!!"

Time passes as the group quietly chats amongst themselves; the schoolgirls and the teachers unaware of the Keronians sitting on top of a bed in the connected room with the separator curtain pulled back. Suddenly, a noise catches everyone's attention as they all turn to see Sakaki's mouth move a little.

"I think she's coming out of it…" Ms. Kurosawa states as they all watch as Sakaki lies on the bed and moves slightly.

"It looks like she's going to be alright…" Koyuki whispers to Dororo. "Thank goodness!" He cries out as tears flow down his face.

"Ohhh…" Sakaki groans as she slowly opens her eyes. As she starts to regain consciousness; she slowly turns her head and looks up to see the schoolgirls standing on the right side of her bed.

"Sakaki-san…are you alright?" Chiyo asks innocently. "Chiyo-chan…" Sakaki mutters in a weak voice; and smiles a little.

"We're all here for you Sakaki-san…" Yomi states as everyone moves into Sakaki's view; including the Hinatas, Momoka, Saburo, Paul and Koyuki. The 9 Keronians stand on the front of her bed so she can see them too.

"Thank you…all. I'm so glad that you came to see…me…" Sakaki states weakly as she reaches out towards Dororo.

"I'm just glad you survived; and you're back to yourself again." Dororo states. "I'm glad you're O.K.; Sakaki-san!" Chiyo interludes; totally unaware of what Dororo just said. She reaches out and holds Sakaki's hand; knocking over Dororo in the process.

"Kukuku…this is too sentimental for me." Kururu states as he hops off the bed. "Hey you! Don't think you can just up and leave like that!" Terere shouts as she hops off the bed and chases him down before he can escape.

"Ku…you can't stop me." Kururu states as he starts walking towards the door again. "Wanna bet?" Terere asks with a sly grin as she grabs him by the shoulder. She whips him around and gives him a big kiss before he can react.

Immediately; his glasses shatter as he falls flat on his back; out cold in a trance. "Tetete…I just love doing that!" Terere smiles with a wink.

"Whew; that was fun, de arimasu. I'm glad Sakaki's O.K.; but I've got to get back and catch Admiral Geroro, de arimasu!" Keroro announces as he leaps off of the bed and heads for the door.

Just then the door slams open; crushing Keroro.

"Oh, she's awake?" A doctor states as he walks into the room; oblivious to the fact he just squashed Keroro.

"Yes, she came to just a few minutes ago." Koyuki states. "That's great news. I'm going to have to do some tests then; so I'm going to ask that you all please leave for now. If all's well; you can visit her tomorrow at the same time." The doctor states.

"Yes. Thank you." Aki states as they all start shuffling out of the room one by one. Outside the window; a short distance from the hospital; Alisa floats in the air. "It did work…" Nevula states as he looks down at Sakaki lying in the bed as she finds the strength to smile. "Fuyuki…" Alisa states as she watches Fuyuki leave the room.

As Alisa disappears into the night; a Keronian stands on top of the hospital and watches Alisa fly away. "…And at last, all is as it should be, Optivula." He tells his hairband as it changes into a pair of wings and they take off together.

"A few days later…" The narrator states.

"The doctor says I'll be able to go home tomorrow, Chiyo-chan," Sakaki states into a phone inside her room, now a lot stronger, "They just want me to stay one more day so they can do some tests."

"That's great Sakaki-san! I hope to see you back at school soon!" Chiyo replies happily. "Me too. I'll see ya later Chiyo-chan." Sakaki states. "Alright! See you tomorrow Sakaki-san!" Chiyo replies as Sakaki hears a click on her end.

As Sakaki hangs up the phone, she turns to see the door open. "Who's there?" She asks cautiously, and she sees Dororo walk in.

"Dororo?" She asks. "Yes…" He begins as he hops onto the bed, "…I talked it over with the others; and they agreed that you should be allowed to keep your memories of us. I told them that I trusted you; and I know you'd never reveal our secret."

"Oh Dororo…thank you…" Sakaki replies, "…But why are you dressed like a kitty?"

"Well…I heard that you liked kitties; and I thought it would make you feel better…" Dororo replies as he blushes with embarrassment.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Sakaki asks him as she picks him up. "…Really?" Dororo asks; still blushing.

"Thanks Dororo…this means a lot to me." She smiles at him as she plays with his kitty ears. _It means a lot to me too, Sakaki…_ Dororo thinks happily to himself, _…And as long as I'm able to, I'll always be there to protect you, my Sakaki-san._

"Well; it looks like everything turned out alright in the end!" The narrator shouts happily, "Dororo and Sakaki's friendship has become finalized; Cyroro, Fomomo, and Domama are back to normal; and Abrara's gone for good. So, what new adventures lie ahead in the future? Who knows; but this won't be the end for these guys! Goodnight, everyone, until next time!"


	13. Part 11: Baio: Business in America!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 11: "Baio: Business in America! De arimasu!!"**_

"Pekopon…a small planet orbiting a yellow star in an arm of the Milky Way galaxy…" The narrator states as a view of the planet comes into view; and changes into a model globe sitting on a desk, "…And home to the Nishizawa Peach Group; a corporation that controls over half of Pekopon's commerce."

"Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice, Yumenna-dono…" A man states as he sits behind the desk with the globe on it; his hands clasped together in front of his face so that only one eye is visible.

"Not a problem. I was actually going to visit my daughter while I was here as well." Mr. Yumenna states as he takes a seat in a chair across from the man behind the desk.

"Yes…your daughter and mine have become friends recently. I hope that this will not only help our social relationship but our business one as well." The man states; opening his eye and looking across at Mr. Yumenna.

"I've known you for many years, Baio. Do you really need to play the suave businessman in front of me?" Mr. Yumenna asks with a slight tone of discomfort.

The man behind the desk sighs and lowers his hands. "No, I suppose not, Jouji…I just never thought that it'd come to this," Baio Nishizawa begins, "…Momoka is very important to me; and I generally don't like the prospect of my daughter becoming friends with my business associates."

"Don't worry, my little princess is a great girl; and she's been trying to find a true group of friends for as long as I can remember." Jouji Yumenna states with a slight wave as if to deter Baio's doubts.

Baio rises from his seat and walks to a window. "…Pardon me for asking; but why do you call her that, Jouji?" Baio asks as he turns to face Jouji.

Jouji looks up at him as a heavy atmosphere falls over him. "…Is it really that strange that call her that?" He asks limply as his face goes blank.

"Not really…but it just seems odd to me. I know you left Japan nearly a decade ago; and you've only visited here a few times over the years; usually to do business with me. I would've thought your relationship with her would have grown sour over the years." Baio states.

"Oh no…that's not it at all," Jouji states as he stands from his seat and approaches Baio. As he does; two ninja-like guards appear out of nowhere and surround Baio.

"Um…" Jouji begins, sweatdropping from the shock. "I apologize…" Baio tells Jouji as he turns to the guards and waves them away.

"You've really got some security here." Jouji states; still a little uneasy. "I have to. Being the President of Nishizawa Peach Group doesn't allow me to do anything that would leave me vulnerable. My guards follow me at all times; but usually they are hidden. They only appear when they sense that I'm in danger or being threatened." Baio states as he extends his hand out to Jouji.

"They should know me by now…" Jouji states with a slight sweatdrop as he shakes Baio's hand. "One might think so; but events over the past years have changed that notion." Baio states as he releases Jouji's hand.

"Oh? How so?" Jouji asks him with a question mark above his head. "Sorry old friend; I can't say…" Baio begins, "…Let's just say that we have some unique associates nowadays."

"And these would be the unique associates!" The narrator states; showing the Keroro Platoon resonating together.

"Oh, as I was saying before…" Jouji begins, totally unaware of the narrator, "…My daughter and I have a great relationship. Her mother and I are still married; it's just that when I decided to move Warasi Industries moved to America and change it to Warsaw Industries; I had to move too. I still love my wife and daughter very much; don't get me wrong Baio."

"So I see now…" Baio states as he turns and looks out of a glass door at Nishizawa Tower in the distance. Clouds blur the tower as the sun peeks through them; and Baio slides open the glass door.

"Wow, it's a really nice day out today!" Jouji states as he walks past Baio and out the door. He walks up to a railing and looks out across the vast lawn to the cityscape on the far side and sighs loudly.

"What's the matter, Jouji?" Baio asks him as he walks up next to him at the railing and looks down at him slightly. "Oh, it's nothing really…" Jouji begins, "…I guess that living so long in America has made me almost forget life here in Japan; that's all."

"Maybe you should visit more often," Baio begins with a slight smile, "I miss our old chats like this."

"Really?" Jouji states, looking up at him with surprise as he leans on the railing. Baio nods slightly in agreement and walks over to a table.

As Baio sits down; Jouji follows and sits across from him. "I wasn't really going to mention it before either; but it does seem like you've got a little bit of an American accent now. Your Japanese isn't as proper as it had been in the past." Baio states; causing Jouji to sweatdrop a little.

"Ah well, you see…most Americans don't speak Japanese; and I'm not one to have a translator with me every moment of the day. It was essential that I learned English quickly; and so I did. Unfortunately; like I said; most Americans don't speak Japanese…so it's gotten a little rusty over the years." Jouji explains.

"I still understand you fine," Baio begins, "It's just a little thing…it almost makes you seem like a foreigner; that's all."

Baio turns to the mansion and waves his hand lightly; signaling a guard on the inside. A few moments later the guard reappears with two cups of tea.

"That sad part is I think you're right, Baio-san," Jouji states, nodding a little to the guard for the tea, "I mean, I honestly feel like a foreigner. I mean look at me; I go by my Americanized name of George more than I do my real Japanese name these days; and my diet hasn't exactly been the best since I left here nearly a decade ago."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Jouji," Baio states as he peers over his cup and looks at him, "…Besides, you know I'm generally not one to go to for sympathy."

Jouji sighs lightly, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

A few silent minutes pass as the two corporation presidents sit and drink their tea. Finally Baio stands and summons the guard again and hands him his cup.

"Unfortunately; we can't sit out here and reminisce forever. We still have business to discuss." Baio states; changing the mood. Jouji rises to his feet and hands the guard his cup too.

"Yes, let's go inside and discuss this." Jouji states as he follows Baio inside.

Baio returns to his desk as Jouji sits down in the chair he sat in before. Baio pulls open a drawer on his desk and grabs a few thick folders, which he sets on the desk.

"You do realize that what I'm proposing is not a merger or anything like that; but rather just a business exchange. You give me exclusive rights to sell Warsaw products under the Nishizawa Peach umbrella; and you can have exclusive distribution rights to my products in America under yours." Baio states; opening one of the folders.

"I do. From what you described over the phone to me; it was a good proposal. We've worked together for many years and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather give the rights to." Jouji states with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad we can agree on that," Baio states as he flips through papers in his book, "…I still would like to go to America and visit your factories over there; if that's alright with you. I'm very interested in seeing how you operate your business over there."

"That would be fine with me; but I insist that I go along with you. After all; it's rare that I come to Japan; and I need to be heading back to America this afternoon. We really should take some time and catch up again; like back in the old days." Jouji states.

Baio nods lightly in agreement. "Fortunately, my schedule is fairly clear for the next week. I should be able to arrange it so that I'm completely free without too much difficulty." Baio states; closing the folder.

"Hmm…well; I've got a few business meetings this week…but they're fairly routine and shouldn't last more than a few hours each. I think I can clear my schedule as well." Jouji states as he rises to his feet.

"Good. Then it's settled. We will meet in Los Angeles, California tomorrow. I will e-mail you the details of my private flight once I get it arranged," Baio states as he bows, "Until then; I wish you good luck. I hope you get a chance to spend some time with your daughter before you leave tonight."

"Well, actually…" Jouji states as he rubs his chin lightly, "You gave me an idea. How about instead of just us going on a stale business trip; why not take our daughters too!"

Baio looks at him in confusion for a moment; then ponders the thought. "Think about it…I know my Kamiya's never been to America; and if your daughter hasn't; I'm sure that she'd like to go. Perhaps they could even take some of their friends with; like a vacation." Jouji states.

"Perhaps you're right…" Baio states, "Momoka and I have been rather business-like lately when we speak. I think it would be a good idea to take some time and be a father to her."

"Ah yeah…there's the old Baio-kun I remember!" Jouji states; lightly elbowing Baio in the side in a joking manner. Baio sighs lightly, "…But remember; this is still a business trip too."

"Of course!" Jouji states with a smile as he turns and waves, "…I'll see you in America then!"

As Jouji starts to walk out, two guards mysteriously appear in front of him. "Oh yeah…my escorts…" Jouji sighs lightly as he follows them to the door as Baio watches with a slight smirk on his face.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"DIE WOMAN!! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY GUNSOU-SAN FROM ME?!?!" Tamama screams as he punches the hell out of a drawing of Mois on a punching bag. Momoka sits at a table and watches Tamama as Paul stands silently next to her.

"TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" Tamama roars as he throws his head back and releases a stream of yellow energy which obliterates the punching bag; leaving only a swinging chain and a cloud of smoke behind.

Just then a phone rings; and Paul produces a small and elegant phone. Momoka turns to him and lifts up the receiver.

"Hello?" She asks as Tamama takes notice and walks over to her. "Momoka; it's me." A voice states in the other end.

"Oh, father! How are you doing?" Momoka asks with a smile. "I'm fine. How are Tamama and Paul?" Baio asks as he sits behind his desk.

"They're fine…" Momoka begins suspiciously, "…Why did you call me? Is there something you need?"

"Oh no…not really…" Baio begins with slight uneasiness, "…It was just that…well, you see…"

"Huh?" Momoka asks as a question mark appears above her head, "You're not making any sense. Are you sure you're alright, father?"

"I'm fine…it's just…" He begins as he nervously taps on his desk lightly, "…I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me…on a trip…?"

"Oh?" Momoka asks, surprised, "It's been a long time since we went on a trip together. What kind of trip; some kind of business I assume, right?"

"Yes, but…" He begins, "…That's not why I want you to come with me. It's really hard for me to say this; I'm not really known for going on vacations; but…"

"You're going on vacation?!?" Momoka shouts into the phone as Tamama looks on with confusion.

"Yes…to America for a week; and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He states.

"Can I bring a friend?" Momoka shouts. Tamama lights up with happiness as he listens in.

"Sure, I was thinking the same thing." He states. "HELL YES! Fuyuki-kun and I; going on a trip to America together!!" Momoka screams as her hair spikes and she clenches his fists with excitement. Tamama's face goes blank as he realizes he's not the friend she was thinking about.

"Actually; I was hoping you'd bring all your friends; including those unique ones." Baio replies; beating around the bush.

"Oh…" Momoka sighs as she returns to normal; totally disheartened.

"Well; let me know who you decide to bring. I'll be taking one of my private jets tomorrow; so I'll need to know how many to prepare food and accommodations for." Baio states.

"Yes!" She replies happily as she nods. "I'll talk to you later then, Momoka. Goodbye." He replies as he hangs up the phone.

"Your father's going to America?" Paul asks as he takes the receiver from Momoka and hangs it up. "Yeah; it's really rare that he wants to do something like this; he's always so business orientated…" Momoka begins as she giggles lightly, "I actually think he was uncomfortable asking me to go on vacation with him."

"When is he leaving?" Paul asks. "Tomorrow. He doesn't have a time set yet; but he said he'll call us and let us know." Momoka replies.

"I have to go and let Gunsou-san know then!" Tamama states as he salutes Momoka happily. "And I have to go tell Fuyuki-kun…" Momoka begins happily when her expression suddenly changes to anger, "…But why did he want all those other guys to come along too?!?"

"I'll prepare the helicopter right away, Momoka-ojousama!" Paul states as he bows slightly. "Yeah!" Momoka smiles happily as she turns to face Paul; quickly changing her expression.

"Several minutes pass…" The narrator states as the view changes to the Hinata residence.

"Oh man…I'm soooo bored; de arimasu!!" Keroro shouts as he balances a volume of Admiral Geroro on his head.

"Idiot! You should be thinking up a strategy to take over Pekopon! Then you wouldn't be so bored!" Giroro growls as he cleans one of his guns with a cloth.

"What about you? You spend all day sitting on your butt cleaning your gun; expecting me to do all the planning and thinking; de arimasu!!" Keroro growls; taking the manga off of his head.

Giroro looks up as he gets pissed. "It's the leader's job to come up with a good strategy; not to sit around and read those stupid mangas all day!" Giroro growls.

Keroro jumps up in the air and slams his face into Giroro's as they stare each other down. "Maybe you shouldn't go and daydream about Natsumi-dono all day!" Keroro shouts. "You leave her out of this; you Gunpla-loving freak!" Giroro shouts angrily.

On the other side of Keroro's room, Kururu and Dororo watch silently. "So…how long has this been going on?" Dororo asks as he sweatdrops with blank eyes.

"Kukuku…it's been off and on for a few days now. Teichou-dono hasn't come up with a good plan to conquer Pekopon in a long time; and Giroro-kun's been nagging him about it." Kururu states.

"Wait…are you saying that Keroro's actually come up with a good invasion plan in the past?" The narrator asks.

Dororo and Kururu look at the narrator and sweatdrop. "Kuku…that's true." Kururu snickers as he scratches his butt lightly.

"Meanwhile, just outside the Hinata residence…" The narrator states.

"FUYUKI-KUN!!" A voice shouts as Fuyuki and Natsumi rush out onto the lawn and see one of the Nishizawa Peach Group's helicopters coming down for a landing.

"Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki asks as a question appears above both his and Natsumi's heads. They watch in silence as the helicopter lands and Tamama and Momoka both rush out.

"Momoka-chan, what's going on?" Natsumi asks as she rushes towards her and Fuyuki. Tamama rushes past them and into the house.

"I've got some good news!" Momoka begins as she stands in front of the Hinatas. "What is it?" Fuyuki asks.

"Well; my father called me and told me he's going to be taking a trip to America; and he asked if I wanted to come…" Momoka begins, "And he said that I could take you with me!"

"Me?" Fuyuki asks in confusion. "Ah…I mean…you as in you two and Gunsou-san and the others too!" Momoka corrects herself nervously, rubbing her foot in the ground lightly as she blushes.

"America…" Natsumi begins with confusion, "…But why there?"

"I'm not sure…he said it was something business-related," Momoka states, "But he's also going there as a vacation too; so it's not all business."

"Oh wow; that sounds like fun!" Fuyuki states as his eyes light up, "I've heard that there are a lot of mysterious spots in America that we can go to!"

"HELL YES!!" Momoka screams as her hair sharpens and she grins insanely. "Huh?" Natsumi asks; causing Momoka to quickly change back and blush with embarrassment.

"…I'll have my father make the arrangements with your school. I'm glad to hear that you can go!" Momoka smiles happily.

"Say, I wonder if Gunsou-san and the others want to go as well?" Fuyuki asks. "I don't know…" Momoka begins, "…I think Tama-chan went to go tell him."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"WHAT?!? AMERICA?" Keroro screams as Tamama stands in front of him.

"Yes! Momo-chi's father is going there on vacation; and asked if we wanted to go as well." Tamama explains.

Keroro curls into a ball and shakes lightly as he emits an aura of trauma; leaving Giroro, Tamama and Dororo to sweatdrop with confusion.

"Kukuku…let me guess; you didn't think about America before, right Teichou-dono?" Kururu snickers as he slides into the group.

"What are you talking about?" Giroro asks him. "Let me explain…" Kururu states as he turns his laptop to face the rest of the platoon.

"…You see, Teichou-dono's only been concentrating on taking over Japan; not realizing that Pekopon's made of more countries than just Japan. He's never even considered America in his invasion plans." Kururu explains.

Everyone turns back and looks at Keroro. "Is that true?" Giroro asks him. "Pekopon…it's so big…" Keroro begins as he turns away from the group; still in a ball, "…I think we should give up the invasion, de arimasu."

"WHAT? JUST LIKE THAT?!?" Giroro screams as he shoots steam out of his head. "This is quite shameful…" Dororo sighs as he sweatdrops with embarrassment.

Giroro rushes over to Keroro and begins shaking him violently. "You idiot! You can't just give up on invading just because you forgot about the rest of Pekopon! Snap out of it!!" Giroro yells as he continues shaking Keroro senselessly.

"But…but…" Keroro starts as Giroro finally releases him, "…How can we take over Pekopon when we can't even take over Japan?"

The entire platoon sweatdrops upon hearing this. "Wow; that actually makes sense!" The narrator adds.

"Um…what if we just enjoy this trip this time; and leave the invasion for later?" Dororo asks; breaking the silence.

"Never mind that!" Giroro states, shaking his head and snapping out of it, "We can take over Pekopon if we try!"

"Huh?" Keroro asks him as a question mark appears above his head. An aura of power emits around Giroro's body as he stands in front of the platoon.

"We will take over Pekopon! That is my only goal!" Giroro shouts as he imagines himself standing on top of the globe.

"Kukuku…sounds like Giroro-sempai's thinking about Natsumi-dono again and trying to remain focused…" Kururu snickers evilly; as Giroro's imagination changes to him standing in front of Natsumi in a cute swimsuit on the beach.

"That-that's not it at all!" Giroro shouts as he turns bright red. "Kuku…bingo!" Kururu snickers as he peeks over Giroro's shoulder.

"SHUT UP!!" Giroro cries out; totally embarrassed. As Giroro shakes Kururu senseless; the door to Keroro's room opens; causing everyone to turn at the same time.

"Oh, Na-chi! Fu-chi! Nice timing!" Tamama waves happily as they enter the room. "Natsumi?" Giroro shouts as turns to face Natsumi; dropping Kururu. As Kururu flops to the floor; tiny stars spin around his head.

"Did Tamama tell you the news yet?" Fuyuki asks. "Yes, he did; de arimasu!" Keroro states with a salute.

"Good. Then I'm assuming that you're not going to try anything; right, Stupid Frog?" Natsumi asks as she cracks her knuckles.

"Of-of course, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro shouts as he sweats profusely, "…I can't honestly believe that you'd even think that I'd do something like invade Pekopon on this trip!"

"Did he really just say that?" The narrator asks as Natsumi looks at him with a grimace.

"Well; you'd better not try anything, Stupid Frog, or else!" Natsumi shouts as she stares at him; causing him to shake with fear.

"Now, now Nee-chan…" Fuyuki begins as he sweatdrops lightly, "I'm sure Gunsou can be trusted this time; right, Gunsou?"

"You can count on me!" Keroro shouts with a salute. "You'd better not be lying…" Natsumi grumbles as she turns to leave. Gunsou gives Fuyuki a thumb's up and he smiles back as they leave the room.

Almost as soon as the door closes; Keroro's face shades in and he squints evilly. "Gero gero gero…foolish Pekoponjin…" Keroro snickers.

"What?" Giroro asks as Keroro turns to face the rest of the platoon. "You promised them Teichou-dono…you're not really thinking about invading Pekopon on this trip; are you?" Dororo asks him.

"Of course not!" Keroro shouts as he quickly changes into his Kansai director outfit, "This is a vacation; and I'm going to enjoy it; de arimasu!"

The words, "I should've known" fall from the sky and crush both Tamama and Giroro, as Dororo and Kururu stare in disbelief at Keroro.

Giroro quickly recovers and rushes Keroro; grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Idiot! You keep changing your mind all the time! You call yourself a Keronian?" Giroro screams angrily.

"Giroro-kun…" Keroro mutters as he holds an unlit cigar in his mouth, "…Just because we're not going to invade Pekopon on this trip doesn't mean we can't plan for it while on the trip, de arimasu!"

Giroro looks up at him suddenly with shock. "Are…are you serious?" Giroro asks him.

Suddenly Tamama slams in-between Giroro and Keroro. "JEALOUSY!! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE TO MY GUNSOU-SAN!!" Tamama screams as his eyes shrink to tiny pupils; while Giroro falls flat on his back.

"That's my Gunsou-san! You can take any activity, no matter how useless, and make it seem like work!" Tamama shouts happily as he turns back to Keroro with loving eyes.

"That's right, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as he blows air out of his nose in triumph, still holding the cigar in his mouth.

"I'm not sure that's something you should be proud of…" The narrator states with embarrassment.

"Well; I'm going to go and tell Koyuki-dono the news. I'll be back here tomorrow!" Dororo states as he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Kukuku…this should be interesting…" Kururu snickers to himself as he walks away, "…Looks like I have some planning to do myself."

"Giroro-kun, Tamama-kun…good work!" Keroro states as he takes the cigar out of his mouth, "…Let's look forward to this trip tomorrow; de arimasu!"

"Roger!" Tamama and Giroro shout at the same time as they start walking out of the room. Keroro nods approvingly as he watches them exit the room.

"Oh…and one more thing…" Giroro states as he opens the door again, "…STOP USING THAT ANNOYING KANSAI ACCENT!!"

Keroro sweatdrops slightly as Giroro slams the door behind him. "You could say, not a popular act?" A voice states; and Keroro turns around to see Mois standing behind him.

"Oh, Mois-dono! Did you hear the news?" Keroro asks her. "Yes, Uncle! I hear everything!" Mois states happily, "I was in the base listening to the whole thing."

"Alright; we need to get ready for the trip tomorrow too; de arimasu!" Keroro states as he opens the door of the refrigerator. "Yes, Uncle! You could say, planning for upcoming events?" Mois asks as she follows Keroro into the fridge portal.

"Elsewhere; while all this was taking place…" The narrator states.

"Hey you guys!" A voice calls out; and a small group of girls turns to see Kamiya running towards them.

"Oh, it's Kamiya-chan." Yomi states as she points at her. "Heh…great. Is she coming to talk to us or herself?" Tomo asks; quickly receiving a smack in the back of the head from Kagura.

As Tomo turns on Kagura and they start fighting; tugging at each other's faces; Kamiya makes her way to the group.

"Um…am I interrupting something?" Kamiya asks as she sweatdrops a little; noticing Tomo and Kagura. "No; those two are always fighting…" Yomi sighs as she pushes her glasses up a little on her face.

"What's goin' on, Kamiya-san?" Osaka asks her with a day-dreamy voice. "Well; I just got off of the phone with my father. He lives in America; and he was going to take me on a week long trip with him to America!" Kamiya explains.

"WHAT?" Tomo yells; instantly releasing Kagura's face. She races up to Kamiya and grabs her by the shoulders; pressing her face right up to hers.

"Uh…what's wrong, Tomo-chan?" Kamiya asks, sweatdropping a little. "YOU'RE GOING FOR A WEEK LONG VACATION TO AMERICA AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG?" Tomo shouts angrily.

"Tomo…it's alright. Calm down, please!" Chiyo shouts as she tries to push her way in-between Tomo and Kamiya.

"Actually; that's why I was coming to see you guys…" Kamiya explains as she tries to free her face from against Tomo's, "…You see, he wanted me to take some friends with me; so I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go too."

"Really? That's great!" Tomo shouts; stepping back from Kamiya a bit, "It saves me the indignity of having to beg you to take me with you."

"Like you have any dignity…" Yomi mutters sarcastically. "What was that Yomi?" Tomo snaps as she stares down Yomi. "Idiot…" Yomi sighs under her breath.

As Tomo steams furiously; Chiyo looks up at Kamiya. "Well; I'd like to go; but we've got school this week. It's important that we go." Chiyo explains.

"Oh, you guys don't have to worry about that!" A voice states; and they turn to see Ms. Yukari and Ms. Kurosawa standing behind them.

"YUKARI-SENSEI?" They all shout in shock at the same time. "Sorry, we were walking by when we saw you guys," Ms. Kurosawa begins with a slight laugh of embarrassment, "Yukari has a way of making it look like we were eavesdropping."

"I think what Nyamo is trying to say is that she doesn't want you guys to know that we were in fact eavesdropping after we saw you guys standing here." Ms. Yukari states with a smug grin.

"YUKARI?!?" Nyamo shouts angrily. "Come on, Nyamo; don't be such a stick in the mud. Have some fun, why don't cha?" Yukari laughs as she waves lightly at Nyamo.

"I _do_ have fun Yukari…" Nyamo growls lightly under her breath.

"Um…sorry to interrupt; but what were you talking about before; with us not having to worry about school?" Chiyo asks as she looks up at Yukari.

"I was simply stating that fun is always important; and you can have the week off of school for this trip!" Yukari states with a smile.

"WHAT?!?" Everyone; including Nyamo shouts at the same time; leaving Yukari confused.

"Well…I suppose you all can take the time off of school; but I'm going to make sure that you all get assigned some homework so you don't fall behind…" Nyamo begins, "…And that goes for you too; Yukari!"

"Jeesh Nyamo; you're always so worried about doing everything by the book. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Yukari remarks.

"That-that's got nothing to do with anything!" Nyamo shouts; totally red from embarrassment, "You don't have a boyfriend either, you know!"

"So what? At least I didn't practice tying neckties on my best friend!" Yukari growls. "SHUT UP YUKARI!!" Nyamo snaps as they start chasing each other around the park as the group of girls watch in silent disbelief with giant sweatdrops.

"Um…anyway…" Yomi begins, finally breaking the silence, "…As long as they're cool with it; I'm O.K. with going."

"Yeah, count me in!" Kagura states with a thumb's up. Chiyo nods in agreement and so does Osaka.

"That's great you guy-" Kamiya begins when Tomo grabs her and shakes her unexpectedly. "I'm soooo excited! This is going to be awesome!! When are we going?" Tomo shouts as she shakes Kamiya senseless.

Tomo finally releases Kamiya; leaving Kamiya stunned for a moment. "My father says…tomorrow…" Kamiya replies; still a little dizzy.

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Chiyo asks her. Kamiya finally gets her bearings and looks down at Chiyo. "Well, my dad's a businessman and he's always really busy. I guess he just needs to keep up with his busy schedule; you know?" Kamiya explains.

"I guess that makes sense." Yomi replies. Suddenly they see something and turn to see Sakaki walking towards them.

"Oh, hiya Sakaki-san!" Chiyo shouts, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better!"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine now…" Sakaki states as she joins the group, "…Thanks again for all your support, you guys." Sakaki replies with a smile. "Hey, what are friends for?" Yomi asks with a smile.

"So, what's going on?" Sakaki asks. "Well, we were waiting for you when Kamiya-chan here came up to us and told us about a trip her father invited her to join him on. He lives in America and he's invited all of us to join him for a week there." Tomo explains.

"Wow…she was actually listening…" Kagura mutters to herself.

"But don't we have school this week?" Sakaki asks politely. "Yes, but Yukari-chan and Nyamo said it was cool. They're just going to get us some homework assignments for the trip so we don't fall behind." Tomo states.

"Oh." Sakaki replies. "Oh please say you can go too, Sakaki-san!" Chiyo pleads as she looks up at Sakaki with teary eyes.

"Well; if Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei say it's O.K.; then I don't see why not." Sakaki replies; blushing a little.

"That's great! I'll have to call my dad when I get home and let him know!" Kamiya shouts enthusiastically. Sakaki bows her head slightly to thank Kamiya and she smiles back.

"Well; we have to be going…" Yomi states; looking at her watch, "…Sorry to cut this short, Kamiya-san. We'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Alright; I'll talk to you all later then!" Kamiya replies as the group starts to leave. Kamiya waves happily at them as they walk away; and then finally turns and races off.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"I'm home!!" Kamiya shouts as she opens the door to her house. "Welcome home, honey!" Her mom shouts from somewhere in the house as Terere races into the foyer and leaps into Kamiya's arms.

"So, did you tell them?" Terere asks her as Kamiya hugs Terere. "Yup, I told them. They said yes, but we'll have to do some homework on the trip; so it won't be all fun and games." Kamiya replies as she sets Terere down.

"Tetete, that's great! I'm going to go pack some things right now!" Terere shouts happily as she races up the stairs. Kamiya smiles happily as she watches Terere race to her bedroom as she finishes taking off her shoes.

"Well, it's good to hear your voice without it coming over a phone…" A voice states happily and Kamiya looks up with total shock on her face.

"…Dad?" She barely mutters as she stands at the doorway, frozen in place. "Hey, my little princess! It's been too long!" He states as he walks into the hallway from the living room; much to Kamiya's shock.

"But…I thought you were in America?" Kamiya asks, still too stunned to move. "Well, I was; but my good friend, President Nishizawa-sensei, called me yesterday morning. I flew out here as fast as I could since he doesn't often contact me; especially with a deal as good as he was offering." He explains.

"You mean, you just came out here to talk to him?" Kamiya asks. "Oh Kamiya, you're way too analytical. He was just the excuse to use my business flying account…in all honesty; I couldn't take a trip to Japan and not see my favorite daughter!" He smiles at her.

"Dad…please. You're embarrassing me…" Kamiya blushes as she stands at the doorway still. "Hehe…well; maybe it's true what they say then; about that you can't go back in time." He states with a half-hearted smile.

She looks up at him with confusion suddenly. "What?" She asks him as a question mark appears above her head.

"Oh, you know…" he begins as he walks over to her, "…I left Japan when you were just six. Back then you loved to be called, 'My Little Princess' and all those other cute little names I had for you. But I see now that you've really grown over the years." He states, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry Dad! I didn't know that it meant that much to you…I'm really sorry!" Kamiya shouts as she stares up at him due to him being slightly taller than her.

"You don't have to apologize…" He begins as he places his hand on her shoulder, "It's my fault for being stuck in the past. Let's just forget the whole thing and enjoy the time I have here in Japan."

"Oh, that's right…" Kamiya states as she looks down at the ground, "…When do you have to leave?"

"Not too long from now…" He states as he pulls out his cell phone and looks at the clock on it, "…In about 2 hours or so."

"That's not much time at all!" Kamiya sighs unhappily. "Well; let's enjoy the time I have here. You'll be visiting me in America tomorrow; as I already discussed it with your mom. So, while I'm here; I want to take a look around." He states as he walks up to the stairs.

"What did you want to see?" She asks him, but he doesn't respond. "Um…Dad? You alright?" Kamiya asks him as she walks towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that…" He begins with a light laugh, "…It's just been so many years since I've been in this house; I honestly forgot how small it was. Homes in America are a lot bigger than traditional homes here."

"From what you've told me about America it sounds like a really fun place!" Kamiya smiles. "I'm going to tell you right now though…things are a lot different in America than they are here. Different customs; different ways of speaking and living…basically; it's totally different than here," He begins, "I hope you've been keeping up on your English like you've told me you have been."

"Dad!" Kamiya shouts in English, "Of course I have. I have been practicing every day; just like I told you over the telephone."

"That's pretty good!" He tells her in English, "It looks like you still haven't gotten the hang of contractions; but I'm still quite impressed with your English skills! You should have no problems in America!"

She nods and smiles at him. "Thanks Dad; it means a lot to hear you say that!" She tells him in Japanese.

"Oh, speaking of which; did you find any friends to come with you?" He asks her as they go up the stairs. "Yeah; they're at least 6 of them that are going. I'll know for sure how many are going tomorrow." Kamiya tells him.

"O.K. You'll have to let me know before you leave. I've arranged for a flight to take you; and I'll need to know before noon tomorrow how many are totally going so I can have tickets ready for you all at the terminal." He states.

"No problem Dad." Kamiya replies as they walk up to their room. Inside the room, Terere hears them talking and quickly races into the closet and hides.

"Well; this is my room…" Kamiya begins as she opens the door, "…It's not much, as you can see."

"Wow…" He states as he looks around, "…You've really changed it around over the years…"

He stops in mid sentence as he walks up to a wall and looks at a pair of posters. "You're a fan of the Beatles?" He asks her with confusion.

"Well…not me per say…but my friend is. She's over here quite a lot; and asked me to put up that poster here since she can't…at her place." Kamiya explains nervously.

"Oh…" He states with a slight sigh, "…I was going to say that this kind of music was more like your mom and I's generation. I wouldn't have minded if you did like the Beatles…actually; it would've been pretty neat…but that's fine if you don't to."

"Well; they're not bad; it's just that I don't really know old music like that." She smiles when she thinks about what she said. "Ohhh…I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry Dad…I think I just called you old!"

"Kamiya…you don't have to apologize to me…I'm your dad." He laughs and she stops bowing over and over again, "I don't know how much you remember of me from when I lived here; but I'm not as mean as I used to be. I'm a lot less stressed now that I'm the president of Warsaw Industries and don't have to answer directly to anyone."

"Well, you weren't exactly mean before…" Kamiya states as she sits at her desk. "No, but I wasn't exactly the best company to be around either at the dinner table." He laughs again as he turns back to the wall, "Say…who's this guy?"

"Oh that…" Kamiya smiles, "That's Dance Man. He's really gotten popular here in Japan lately. Between him and Sumomo; they're the two artists I listen to the most when I'm not listening to 623's radio program."

"Wow; I'm really out of touch with the times!" He sweatdrops as he turns to face Kamiya. "I'm sorry Dad…I shouldn't have said…" She starts when she looks up at him; and stops midway.

"You're a really smart girl, Kamiya…" He begins, "…I'd have to tell my employees to stop doing something at least 10 times before they catch on."

Kamiya laughs as Terere watches silently through a crack in the closet door. _Wow, he seems like a nice guy. Kamiya's got some nice parents_. Terere thinks to herself.

"Ah, there you two are!" A voice states; and they turn to see Kamiya's mother walk into the room.

"Yeah, we were just catching up on the times…" He states as he walks over to her and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"I've got some food prepared, if you want." She states as she motions towards the stairs. "Oh, Chiwa, I told you that you didn't have to make any food for me…you don't have to go out of your way for me." He states.

"I know; but it's just been so long since you've been here; so I thought it was only right that I make something special for you." She states with a smile.

"What did you make?" He asks as he looks at her with confusion. "Sekihan." She replies.

"Oh wow! I haven't had that in years!" Kamiya shouts; causing Chiwa and Jouji to turn and look at her. "Neither have I…and no one makes foods in America like you do." He states, holding Chiwa's hand.

Kamiya smiles and watches as they walk together down the hall. "You're dad doesn't know about me; does he?" A small voice asks; and Kamiya turns to see Terere come out of the closet.

"No; I never told him about you." Kamiya states as Terere hops onto the bed. "I suppose that means that I have to stay out of sight until he leaves; right?" Terere asks.

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea…" Kamiya begins, "…But I'll save some food for you. Don't worry."

"That's not what's bothering me…" Terere states with a tone of sadness. "Oh, what's the matter?" Kamiya asks her.

"Since your dad doesn't know me; or aliens in general I'm assuming…" Terere begins as she starts to cry a little, "…That means I have to stay behind when you go to America!"

"Oh no; that's not true at all!" Kamiya tells her, "You can use your anti-barrier! You'll be fine!"

"But my anti-barrier doesn't last forever! What will I do while it's recharging? I can't be seen by your father; let alone the general public!" Terere whines.

Kamiya sighs lightly. "You don't have to worry about that, Terere. You know I'll make sure that you don't get seen. While your anti-barrier is charging; you can stay in whatever room my dad will have for me there; or you can hide in my backpack. You've got plenty of options; don't worry about it." Kamiya smiles happily at Terere.

"Tetete, thanks Kamiya-dono!" Terere smiles as she wipes her eyes. "Don't mention it." Kamiya smiles happily down at Terere.

"Kamiya? Are you coming?" Chiwa calls out from downstairs and Kamiya rises to her feet. "Yeah; I'll be right down!" Kamiya calls out.

"Don't you worry…we'll have a great time in America; both you and I; together!" Kamiya states with a thumb's up and wink at Terere. "O.K.!" Terere smiles back and gives her a thumb's up too.

"Well, as Kamiya makes her way down stairs and takes a seat at the table; for the first time in nearly ten years the entire Yumenna family enjoys a dinner together…" The narrator states, "…But elsewhere; things aren't so peaceful…"

"AHH!! WHY ARE DOING THIS NOW?!?" Keroro cries out as he struggles to program the VCR, "PIECE OF CRAP! HOW DARE YOU NOT TAKE THE DATES I INPUT, DE ARIMASU!"

Suddenly the machine starts to smoke a little; causing Keroro to panic. "Oh please, VCR-dono; record my Admiral Geroro while I'm gone, de arimasu! I didn't mean to call you a piece of crap!" He whimpers as he begs the machine on his hands and knees to work.

A few seconds later the machine emits a giant puff of smoke and shoots the tape out; hitting Keroro right in the face. "Noo!" He cries out as he feels his spirit float away.

"Idiot…you need to go to bed." Giroro grumbles as he walks out of the living room and into the yard. "But…but!" Keroro whimpers as he crawls after Giroro.

"Don't bother me with your stupid shows…I'm going to bed!" Giroro grumbles as he lets his cat into the tent and zips it up behind him after he enters.

"No…no way!" Keroro mutters as he watches Giroro put out the lantern in his tent.

"Well; that's just the way it goes…" The narrator states with a sigh, "But elsewhere in the city; things are just as sad…"

"That sounds like so much fun…" Kaorin sighs into her phone as she sits on the edge of her bed. "Yes, I think it will be. We're going to be gone for a week." Chiyo states on the other end.

"Who's all going?" Kaorin asks. "Well; it's me, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Kagura, Sakaki, -" Chiyo begins when she's cut off suddenly.

"WHAT?!? SAKAKI-SAN'S GOING TOO?" Kaorin screams as loud as she can; causing Chiyo to pull the phone away from her face.

"Well yes…but you already said that you had astronomy camp; so you can't go." Chiyo reminds her. "Yes…but I want to go with Sakaki-san! It's not fair!" Kaorin cries into her phone; leaving Chiyo only to sweatdrop.

"Well; maybe next time…" Chiyo replies as she looks at her clock, "…but I have to get to bed. I've got a lot of packing and stuff to do tomorrow morning. I'll be sure to pick you up some souvenirs in America."

"Alright…thanks Chiyo-chan. Goodnight…" Kaorin replies; still crying into the phone. As Chiyo hangs up; Kaorin buries her head in her pillow.

"Why…why does astronomy camp always happen whenever Sakaki-san goes on trips!" Kaorin asks herself; crying into her pillow.

"Um…I guess that's just the way it works…" The narrator sighs, "But at least Kamiya's happy tonight, right?"

"That's right, tetete!" Terere shouts, poking into the frame in a small window at the bottom.

"Well; thanks again for the dinner, honey. I really appreciate it!" Jouji states as he puts his shoes on at the door. "No problem. I'm glad you liked it." Chiwa states; bowing slightly at him.

"Unfortunately, I have to go and catch my flight now. I'll see you tomorrow night, Kamiya…which would actually be tonight; considering the international dateline and all…or would that still be tomorrow; with the length of the flight…?" He thinks to himself as a series of question marks pop up around his head.

"Don't worry about it Dad," Kamiya laughs, "I'll see you soon either way."

"Alright, until then!" He states as he gives her a quick hug. He kisses his wife and quickly grabs his coat and opens the door. "Goodbye!" He shouts as he puts his coat on and rushes to the cab he called earlier which waits impatiently in the street.

"Goodbye…" Chiwa trails off as she watches him leave from the doorway. "You alright, Mom?" Kamiya asks as she notices tears in her mother's eyes.

"I'm fine, Kamiya…" She states as she closes the door, "…It's just that I'm not sure when I'll get to see him again. I can't go with you to America since I have to work to pay the bills here; but I know you'll have a good time there; and that's what really matters to me."

"Thanks Mom!" Kamiya smiles as she hugs her mom, "I'm sorry you can't go; but I know now just how much you two miss each other."

"And so, night falls on Tokyo as Jouji Yumenna rushes to the airport to catch his flight; realizing that he actually stayed later at his old home than he should have…" The narrator states, "…But when the new day dawns tomorrow; what new adventures lie in store for Kamiya and her friends? What adventures lie in store for Momoka and her friends? What will happen in America? And will Keroro keep to his word and not invade Pekopon during their vacation? Keep watching!"


	14. Part 12: Momoka: Fuyuki Lovey Dovey

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 12: "Momoka: Fuyuki-Lovey-Dovey Operation in America; start! De arimasu!!"**_

"The night has turned into day; and everyone has started getting up and looking forward to the exciting events of the day and the upcoming week…" The narrator states, then sighs, "…Well; almost everyone. As an alarm clock blares in her room; Tomo lies in her bed; oblivious to the sound."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator says, changing the scene.

"Tetete…this is going to be so much fun!" Terere chimes happily as she hops up and down on Kamiya's bed.

"I know…I'm really looking forward to it," Kamiya states as she stands in front of a mirror and fixes her hair, "It's been so long since my dad and I spent any time together; I can't wait!"

"Did your dad get a hold of you yet and tell you the flight details?" Terere asks. "Not yet. He should be calling soon though; he said he'd call before 10." Kamiya replies as she finishes.

"Well, how do I look?" Kamiya asks, twirling around a little in a dress. "Wow! You look really pretty!" Terere smiles with glee as she looks at Kamiya adoringly. "Thanks! I picked this dress out just for today!" Kamiya smiles and winks at Terere.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Argh! Why didn't she gives us more time!" Kagura growls as she furiously rummages through her closet.

"Well, if you'd actually picked out clothes last night instead of waiting until the last second like Tomo does; then you wouldn't have this problem." Yomi states as she stands inside Kagura's room with two suitcases next to her.

"What do mean I'm like Tomo?" Kagura flares as she turns around and faces Yomi. "Ugh…do I even have to explain it?" Yomi sighs as she sweatdrops.

"And at Chiyo-chan's place…" The narrator states happily.

"You almost ready, Chiyo-chan?" A soft voice states from just outside Chiyo's room. "Yeah, I'm almost ready, Sakaki-san. Sorry about this, I overslept a little…" Chiyo trails off as she packs some clothes into a luggage bag.

"Oh, it's alright…I'm just glad I called you in time." Sakaki replies as she walks into the room and smiles.

"Thanks again Sakaki-san!" Chiyo smiles happily.

"Well…everything seems to be going well…" The narrator states, "…Right?"

As Fuyuki walks down the stairs, he hears the sounds of explosions and things shattering coming from under the stairs. "Gunsou?" He asks as he rushes to the door underneath the stairs.

While he makes his way down the ladder, the sounds grow louder and louder. Suddenly the door flies open as Keroro smashes into the wall.

"Gunsou? Are you O.K.?" Fuyuki asks as an aura of anger glows around Keroro. Keroro doesn't hear him as he rushes back into the room.

Fuyuki peeks around the wall and into the room; and his face goes blank almost instantly as he sees the room in total disarray.

Giroro hovers above the mountains of shattered Gunpla models and burned Admiral Geroro mangas; dawned in full battle armor. Keroro quickly presses the star on his head and changes into Full Armor Keroro.

"I always knew this day would come, when I would have to face you, Giroro Gochou!" Keroro flares as he stares down Giroro.

"What's…what's going on here?" Fuyuki asks as a heavy atmosphere falls upon him. "I think I can explain that…" Dororo states as he suddenly appears next to Fuyuki.

"Dororo?" Fuyuki asks with shock. "You see, Giroro-sempai left Keroro-kun to do all the packing this morning for the trip; and when he came back he found 30 suitcases and bags full of Gunpla and mangas…" Dororo explains, his eyes clearly showing his disbelief.

"Keroro…you bastard!" Giroro shouts as he rushes Keroro. Keroro opens fire on Giroro; blowing a trail of holes in the wall as he misses.

Giroro returns fire; causing Keroro to jump out of the way. As Keroro lands; he hears a snap.

"Ah-cha…" He gulps in fear as he looks down and sees his Char's custom Zaku cracked in half under his foot.

Just then Giroro plows into him; knocking him to the ground and causing his armor to dissipate. "Zaku-sama…I'm sorry…" Keroro mutters as his soul floats away with a tiny pair of wings.

"Giroro?!" A voice shouts; and everyone, except the defeated Keroro, turns to see Natsumi standing at the doorway.

"N-Natsumi!" Giroro shouts in total shock as he drops his guns. "Did you make this mess?" Natsumi asks as she looks at him angrily.

"Uh…well, you see…" He stutters as his armor disappears. "We're going to be leaving in less than 6 hours…you'd better have this cleaned up by then!" Natsumi growls.

"But…but…" Giroro mutters as Natsumi, Fuyuki and Dororo leave; closing the door behind them. Suddenly, an aura of anger flares around Giroro as he turns to see the still defeated Keroro lying on the ground.

"Keroro…you bastard!!" He shouts as Keroro wakes up, only to see Giroro towering over him.

From upstairs, Natsumi and Fuyuki hear a blood-curdling scream from Keroro.

"Gunsou…" Fuyuki mutters sadly as he walks into the living room. "Really! He should've had this all taken care of already!" Natsumi flares as she takes a seat on the sofa.

"At least you two have all your packing done." Dororo states as he stands on the arm of the sofa and nods approvingly. "Yeah, we've got our packing done." Natsumi states, looking at Dororo.

"Yay! That's my precious Natsumi-san!" Koyuki shouts as she tackles Natsumi out of nowhere. "K-KOYUKI-CHAN?!" Natsumi shouts as Koyuki lovingly hugs her and smiles ecstatically.

Just then, a ring on the doorbell comes out of nowhere; causing everyone to jump a little. "Oh, it's just the door…" Fuyuki laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head, "…I'll get it."

Fuyuki makes his way to the door and opens it. "Saburo-san?" Fuyuki mutters as Saburo walks into the house.

"S-SABURO-SEMPAI?!?" Natsumi shouts as her face turns red; causing Koyuki to look at her with confusion.

"Hi everyone. Sorry to drop by like this; but Kururu told me that you're going to America for a week. Is that right?" Saburo asks as he walks into the living room.

"Yes, that's correct." Dororo states as he nods slightly. "Oh, that's great! Can I come with you?" Saburo asks, causing Natsumi to turn bright red.

_No way! Saburo-sempai wants to go to America with…me?_ Natsumi thinks to herself as she lightly presses her fingers together with embarrassment as Koyuki watches with slight confusion.

"Kuku…I've already contacted President Nishizawa-sempai about it." Kururu states as he walks into the room; eating a plate of curry.

"Thank you, Kururu." Saburo states as he gives him a thumb's up. "It's nothing…don't mention it…" Kururu mutters as he continues to eat and walk into the kitchen.

"Say, is your mother going?" Saburo suddenly asks as he looks at Fuyuki. "Huh…oh no, she's staying here. She's really busy at work; so she can't come." Fuyuki replies with a slight sigh.

_Kukuku…I just hope that Terere-san doesn't find out about this trip…_ Kururu thinks to himself as he gets a little upset just thinking about it.

"If only you knew the truth, Kururu…" The narrator sighs, "Well, while this is going on, what's happening at the Nishizawa residence?"

"Momo-chi! I'm ready to go!" Tamama shouts as he rushes into the room with only one small bag of luggage.

"That's great, Tama-chan. Father said that the plane will be arriving here at 4:15; so we have to pick up Fuyuki-kun before then." Momoka states with a smile.

"What about Na-chi and the others?" Tamama asks as a question mark appears above his head. "Oh yeah…them too…" Momoka laughs as she blushes a little.

"Momoka-ojousama, are you ready?" Paul asks as he walks into the room. "Yes!" Momoka smiles happily.

"We don't have to leave for a few more hours…we should make sure that you've got everything." Paul states as he walks towards Momoka.

Suddenly Momoka's hair spikes as she growls angrily. "Paul…I said I'm ready! I want to go see Fuyuki-kun now!!" She roars; causing Paul to shrink and quickly back away.

"Yes Momoka-ojousama…I'll go prepare the helicopter right away…" He mutters as he quietly makes his way out of the room.

"YES! Operation: Fuyuki-kun lovey-dovey in America officially begins!" Momoka clenches her fist with happiness as she laughs with insane glee.

"Meanwhile, in America…" The narrator states.

"There! Finally got all that taken care of…" Jouji Yumenna states in English as he hangs up his phone in his office, "…Now to call my little Kamiya and let her know the good news."

"Sir, there's a call on line 3 from President Nishizawa of the Nishizawa Peach Group." A receptionist announces from outside Jouji's office. "Oh," Jouji mutters with surprise, "Thank you. I'll take the call in my office."

He presses the flashing line 3 button and puts the receiver to his ear. "Hello? Nishizawa-sensei?" Jouji asks in Japanese.

"How's everything going, Yumenna-sensei? Is everything in order?" Baio states as he stands in front of his castle in Scotland. Rotor-blades from a nearby helicopter blow his hair out of place as he talks on his cell phone.

"I just finished the flight arrangements for my daughter and her friends. I also planned out a road trip for them as well." Jouji tells Baio with a smile of satisfaction.

"Road trip?" Baio asks. "Yes. I have factory locations all over the United States; so I thought that a road trip would be the best way for them to enjoy the landscape; and at the same time for us to visit all of the various factories." Jouji explains.

"An interesting idea…" Baio comments as he walks towards his helicopter. "Where are you? I can barely hear you now." Jouji states as he moves the phone to his other ear.

"I'm in Scotland at the moment; I flew over here last night. I'll be traveling privately to America today and my daughter and her friends will be leaving later in the afternoon." Baio states.

"O.K. We'll have to talk later then when you get to America. Bye!" Jouji states as he listens to Baio hang up moments later.

"Alright, now to call Kamiya…" Jouji states as he presses the button to hang up the line and dials internationally to Japan.

"Moments later…in Japan…" The narrator states.

"Hello?" A voice asks from downstairs as Kamiya walks up to the stairs. "Mom? Who is it?" Kamiya asks as she walks down the stairs and into the living room.

"It's your father; he wants to talk to you." Chiwa states as she hangs Kamiya the phone with a smile. Kamiya bows lightly and takes the phone. "Hello? Dad?" She asks politely.

"Hi Kamiya! Are you all packed and ready to go?" He asks her in English. "Yes, I am." Kamiya replies in English happily.

"Good. I just called to let you know that the flight I've arranged for you and your friends will be leaving at 5:05 from Tokyo Narita International. Got a pen and paper handy?" He asks her.

She looks around quickly and finds a notepad and a pen on the nightstand next to a sofa. "Yeah, got one right here." She states in Japanese as she picks them up.

"O.K. Here are the details…" He states as he speaks Japanese again, "It's Flight #8192, from Northwest Airlines. It's leaving from Gate 12 in the North Wing. Did you get all that?"

"Yep, got it!" She replies happily as she finishes writing. "Good. I'm already in America, as you know; so I'll be waiting at the airport for you when you arrive." He tells her.

"O.K. Dad. I'll call everyone else and let them know." Kamiya replies. "Alright. I'll see you later then, my little princess!" He laughs lightly. "Dad…" Kamiya mutters lightly as she blushes. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. Old habits, huh?" He laughs nervously as he sweatdrops a little.

Chiwa walks into the living moments later as Kamiya says her goodbyes and hangs up the phone. "Say, did you need someone to give you a ride to pick up your friends and take you to the airport?" She asks Kamiya.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Kamiya smiles as Terere walks down the stairs and into the room. "Were you going to help us, Mama-san?" Terere asks.

"Yes, Terere-chan." Chiwa smiles as she looks down at Terere, "I think everyone will be able to fit into the station wagon…although it might be a tight squeeze."

"Well; it's either that or pay for a bunch of cabs…" Kamiya replies as her face goes blank. "In that case; I'll go get dressed. We'll need as much time as we can to get ready, get everyone and get over to the airport." Chiwa comments.

Kamiya watches for a few moments as Chiwa heads up the stairs and turns back to the phone. As Kamiya picks it up to dial, Terere hops onto the edge of the sofa and looks up at Kamiya.

"Say Kamiya-dono…do you think I should contact Kururu-sempai and his friends and let them know about this trip?" Terere asks quietly.

"Um…well; that's up to you really. They might be busy; so I'd say not though." Kamiya states as she looks down at Terere; then a split second later she looks up, "Oh, heya Chiyo-chan! I just got talking to my dad on the phone; and I've got the time for the flight."

"Yeah…she's probably right. Kururu-sempai's been avoiding me lately; so maybe it's best that I don't contact him." Terere mutters with sadness as she hops off of the sofa and walks away quietly while Kamiya talks to Chiyo.

"Elsewhere, a short time later…" The narrator states.

"Tomo…" A voice calls out as Tomo lies in her bed; snoring loudly. Her alarm has stopped ringing now and ticks quietly on her nightstand.

"Tomo!" The voice calls out again as a light tapping comes from her door. Tomo stirs a little; but she doesn't wake up.

"TOMO!!" The voice yells; and Tomo jolts awake suddenly. "WHAT? WHAT?!" She shouts as she looks around in wide-eyed confusion.

"It's just me. Were you still asleep?" The voice states from outside her room. "Oh, mom. Yeah, I was asleep…" Tomo sighs a puff of air as she slinks back into her bed.

"You need to get up. Yomi-san and Kagura-san are here." Her mother explains. "Why are they here so early…?" Tomo asks herself as she looks lazily at her alarm clock.

"OH MAN! NO WAY! IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY! HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!" Tomo shouts as she stares in disbelief at her alarm clock.

"Tomo, don't tell me you're just getting up now?" Yomi states as she opens the door and walks in, followed by Kagura. "Yeah…" Tomo sighs again unhappily.

"Man, you really need to get organized. Kamiya-chan just called me a few minutes ago with the flight details and stuff." Kagura states.

"OH MAN; THAT'S TODAY?" Tomo shouts as she jumps from her bed and rushes Yomi. "Idiot…" Yomi sighs.

"Oh man…I'll never get packed in time!" Tomo shouts as she races to her dresser and starts throwing clothes everywhere.

Yomi sighs deeply as she pushes her glasses up on her face. "…I suppose we can help you, just this once…" Yomi begins, "…I don't want to be late on the account of you not being ready."

"Yay! Thank you Yomi!" Tomo shouts as she waves her arms around excitedly. "Tell me why we're taking her along again?" Kagura mumbles as she covers her face in shame.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Whew! Finally got it all cleaned up, de arimasu!" Keroro sighs as he wipes his brow with his arm.

"We wouldn't have had to do all that if you'd actually packed appropriately." Giroro grumbles as he crosses his arms. "I did pack appropriately! I had enough Gunpla to keep myself occupied throughout the trip, de arimasu!" Keroro retorts.

Just as they start arguing again, Kururu walks into the room, snickering in his usual manner. "Kukuku…are you two busy?" Kururu asks; causing them to turn and look at him.

"What is it, Kururu Sochou?" Giroro asks as he walks over to Kururu. "Tell me…since we are going to America; do you either one of you know how to speak English?" Kururu asks them as he snickers evilly.

Giroro and Keroro both go completely white. "…No…" They both mutter in shock at the same time.

"Kukuku…I thought so…" Kururu snickers. Suddenly Keroro raises a hand and waves it wildly. "Oh wait, I know some English. I was reading it while waiting in line for a new Gunpla model!" Keroro shouts.

Giroro and Kururu watch as Keroro stands triumphantly and puts his hands on his hips. "Let's see, it went…" He begins in Japanese, then speaks in an American accent, "…Saluton, kiel vi fartas?"

Giroro and Kururu both sweatdrop as they listen to Keroro.

"That's Esperanto, moron!" Giroro shouts angrily as he smacks Keroro in the back of the head.

"…Looks like you two are going to need this then…" Kururu snickers as he pulls out two devices and hands them to Keroro and Giroro.

"What's this?" Keroro asks as he rubs the bump on the back of his head. "It's the 'East as in America' translator, similar to what I gave you to help adult Natsumi, Giroro-sempai." Kururu snickers evilly as his glasses suddenly catch the light and sparkle.

"What?" Giroro shouts as he turns bright red, "I-I can't use this! That ended up embarrassing Natsumi last time!"

"Kuku…I said this was similar to it; not the same. This will work, trust me." Kururu states.

"Did he just say, trust me?" The narrator asks nervously.

Keroro and Giroro both stare at the device cautiously. "Well, you can use it or not; I don't really care either way. Just don't come to me when you can't understand what the people in America are saying." Kururu replies as he starts to walk away.

"Wait Kururu." Giroro states as he extends his arm to reach out towards Kururu. Kururu stops and turns around, still snickering to himself.

"I can speak some English actually…" Giroro begins as he blushes a little, "…Do I really need this?"

"Kukuku…your English vocabulary is limited to, 'Natsumi, my love, kiss me tender and hold me tight forever!', Giroro-sempai…" Kururu snickers as he acts really cute and puts his hands on the sides of his face.

Giroro growls angrily as he grabs a pair of guns. "SHUT UP!!" He screams as he opens fire on Kururu. Moments later, Kururu wanders out of the smoke, all bandaged up.

"Kururu-sempai…how do use this?" Dororo asks as he appears out of nowhere and points to the device Keroro is holding.

"Dororo…when did you get here?" Keroro asks; causing Dororo to start crying.

"Kukuku…it's very simple. You place it on your head and speak into the communicator." Kururu states as he pulls out another one and puts it on his head.

"You can even use different accents with it…" Kururu states in Japanese as he turns a dial on the machine. "Oh, let me see!" Keroro shouts excitedly.

"Yo Keroro, whazzup?" Kururu speaks with a New York accent and gives Keroro a thumb's up. A heavy atmosphere falls upon Giroro, Dororo and Keroro almost instantly.

"…Do they really talk like that in America?" Keroro asks as he stares blankly at Kururu. Kururu doesn't reply; but instead snickers lightly to himself.

"Well; I guess this is better than nothing." Giroro sighs as he starts to walk away. "Thank you, Kururu-sempai." Dororo nods as he disappears moments later.

"Uncle can speak English fluently now?" Mois asks as she walks into the room through the refrigerator portal. "Oh, Mois! How's it goin'?" Keroro asks as he uses the translator.

Mois sweatdrops a little, but tries to maintain a smile. "You could say, very hard to understand?" Mois laughs a little nervously.

"Meanwhile, somewhere out in space…" The narrator states.

"Piro…I'm soooo tired…" Piroro sighs as he reclines lazily in the pilot's chair of his cruiser. "You've been really restless the past few nights, Piroro. This isn't like you." Optivula states as he steers the ship as a pair of hands.

"…I know. I've just been thinking too much lately; and that's been preventing me from falling asleep." Piroro sighs limply.

"If I didn't know better; I'd say that it had something to do with that Pekoponjin girl…" Optivula mentions smoothly.

Piroro turns bright red almost instantly. "I-I have no clue what you're talking about!" Piroro stutters as he sweatdrops a little.

"Let's see…what was her name again…Eliza, Olizzy…" Optivula taunts. "It's Alisa!" Piroro shouts without thinking; then gulps in fear.

"Ah, so you do remember! I thought you said you no clue what I was talking about…" Optivula mocks as he taunts Piroro, "Huh? Huh? What do have to say for yourself now?"

Piroro shakes lightly as he looks up at Optivula. "Shut up you! So what if she _is_ what's been keeping me up at night?"

"Ah…you're like a love-sick space puppy, Piroro-sempai." Optivula snickers as he continues to pilot the ship.

"That's not funny, Optivula! I'm not like that at all…" Piroro mutters as he blushes, "…It's just that she's so cute and sweet…"

"Piroro-kun, you have a strange sense of what's cute…" The narrator comments.

"So, why don't you ask her out then?" Optivula asks. "Are you joking?! I could never do anything like that!" Piroro shouts as he sits up in the chair.

Optivula adjusts a little bit but maintains control of the ship. "Come on…you were saying before that you thought you two were pretty compatible; with me and Nevula being similar and all. Why don't you just go back to Pekopon and ask her out?" He asks again.

"It's not that simple!" Piroro shouts as he sweats profusely, "You see; there's…there's…oh, you know! Like she may not be there, and then there's the price of fuel to consider, and-"

"You're just too nervous; that's what it really is." Optivula states. The words, 'Exactly right' poke Piroro in the cheek.

"Well…so what if I am? I've never been in love before; you know that better than anyone." Piroro mutters quietly in shame.

Optivula sighs loudly. "Piroro…you do remember that they're after Fuyuki-kun and his friends as well. You said yourself back on Pekopon that he would be better for Alisa-chan than you would." Optivula states.

Piroro sighs unhappily. "…I know…" Piroro mutters, "…Even though I regret it now; it was the truth; and I can't go back on that now. I don't know for certain whether or not she likes Fuyuki-kun; but at the same time, I did see the way she was looking at him and that suggested to me she was at least interested in him; if not a bit intrigued by him. She didn't show any kind of interest in me other than simple confusion."

"I think you're just feeling sorry for yourself, Piroro, and not facing the fact that you still like her." Optivula states. "Perhaps you're right, buddy. What do you think I should do?" Piroro asks him.

"I think you need to go back to Pekopon and face your fears. Either talk to Alisa-chan and confess your feelings; or figure out some way to stop loving her so it doesn't eat away at your sanity." Optivula suggests.

Piroro thinks quietly for a moment. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea! Can you locate her?" Piroro asks suddenly.

"It might be hard; but I should be able to track down Nevula's energy." Optivula states as one of his hands starts tapping a few keys on the ship's controls.

"Alright; then let's head back to Pekopon!" Piroro states as he starts resonating happily. "Hehe, it's good to see you back in good spirits, buddy." Optivula chuckles.

Piroro stops resonating slowly, causing Optivula to look down at him. "Now that that's over with…" Piroro mutters as he yawns, "…I'm going to go to sleep. I'll leave the piloting to you, Optiv…"

As Piroro trails off and falls asleep; Optivula sighs. "Thanks…" He mutters sarcastically as he continues to pilot the ship.

"Back on Pekopon…" The narrator states.

"That's it just up the road there, Mom." Kamiya states as she sits in the passenger seat of her mom's station wagon and points to Chiyo's mansion-like house a short distance away.

"Just an upscale neighborhood…" Chiwa comments quietly as she drives. "Tetete…yeah, tell me about it! I can't believe that she lives there either." Terere adds as she sits between Kamiya and her mother.

"Oh Kamiya, I was going to ask you…" Chiwa begins as she pulls up in front of Chiyo's place, "…Do your friends know about Terere-chan?"

A heavy atmosphere falls upon Kamiya not a moment later. "No…" Kamiya sighs as her eyes go blank.

"Tetete…don't worry about it, Mama-san. I won't be seen by them." Terere laughs as she smiles at Chiwa. _That's what worries me…_ Kamiya grimaces, _…They're all going to think I'm crazy again._

"Um, Kamiya-dono…" Terere begins as she pokes her lightly in the arm, "…Don't you have to go up there and ring the bell?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Kamiya laughs nervously as she sweatdrops. She silently gets out of the vehicle and walks up to the speakerbox on the outside of the wall.

"Uh Chiyo-chan…you there?" Kamiya asks as she presses in the button. A few moments pass with no answer; then Chiyo's face flashes on the screen.

"Hi, Kamiya-san! We'll be out in just a few minutes." Chiyo happily states with a smile. Kamiya nods quietly and heads back to the vehicle.

"They'll be right out." Kamiya states as she hops back into the station wagon. "O.K. Then after here; we have to stop by Tomo-san's place and Osaka-san's place, right?" Chiwa asks. "Yeah. Kagura-chan and Yomi-chan are at Tomo-chan's and Sakaki-chan is here." Kamiya replies with a nod.

Just then, they hear the gate to Chiyo's place as Sakaki and Chiyo rush out. "Hi, Kamiya-san!" Chiyo shouts as she rushes to the door of the station wagon and opens it.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride, Yumenna-dono." Sakaki states with a bow. "Oh no, it's fine. I'm just glad that you could go with Kamiya." Chiwa replies happily.

"Say…I don't mean to be rude or anything…but after we pick up the others; can we stop by the school real quick?" Chiyo asks politely.

"Sure. Was there something you needed there?" Chiwa asks. "Well, Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei said that we needed to pick up homework from them for over the vacation so we don't fall behind." Chiyo replies.

"Oh yeah! She's right!" Kamiya adds as she turns to face her mother. "O.K. School's very important, and I'm glad to hear that they're making sure you keep up on your work. We'll stop by there too." Chiwa states with a firm nod.

"Thanks, Yumenna-dono!" Chiyo smiles as Sakaki finishes setting their luggage in the far back of the vehicle. As they both strap in, Chiwa puts the vehicle in drive and leaves Chiyo's place.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Say, why aren't we taking one of Gunsou-san's ships to America?" Tamama asks Momoka as they fly over to the Hinata residence.

"Father was nice enough to book one of his private jets for this trip," Momoka explains, "I thought it was only fair we accept his offer and take the plane."

"Oh, I see…" Tamama mutters as he looks out the window and sees them closing in on the Hinata residence, "…Momo-chi! We're almost there!"

On the ground, everyone inside the house hears the sound of helicopter blades whirling. Saburo is first outside as the helicopter hovers just above the ground as Momoka and Tamama hop out.

"Ah, Momoka-san! Tamama-san!" Saburo announces as he waves to them. "Oh, hi Saburo-san. I didn't know you were going too?" Momoka states as she walks towards him.

"Kukuku…that's because I contacted your father directly." Kururu tells her as he walks up next to Saburo.

"Oh…" Momoka mutters quietly as Keroro and the others join Saburo and Kururu. "We're ready to go finally." Giroro states as he crosses his arms.

"Is everyone here then?" Momoka asks. "Everyone's here, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts, saluting Momoka.

Suddenly Tamama's eyes light up as he stares happily at Keroro. "Wow! Gunsou-san's ready to go! This has to be a first!" He chimes with excitement.

"Tamama-kun…" Keroro limply mutters as a heavy atmosphere falls on him.

"Ah…well…" Fuyuki begins as he laughs a little, "…I think we'd better be going." "Yes!" Momoka shouts happily as she slides up next to Fuyuki.

"While everyone loads up their luggage and boards the helicopter; elsewhere another group of friends prepares to leave to America…" The narrator explains.

"Well; thanks for picking us up and giving us a ride, Mom." Kamiya states as she stands at the entrance to the airport.

"Don't mention it Kamiya," Her mother smiles as she sits in the driver's seat of the station wagon, "Just promise me you'll have a good time there, O.K.?"

"I promise," Kamiya smiles as she reaches into the vehicle and gives her mom a hug, "I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright, that sounds great. I'll see you guys later!" Chiwa announces to the group of girls as she waves her goodbyes. They all wave back as she drives away and around a corner.

"Man…I still can't believe you got all that homework from Yukari and Nyamo…" Tomo mutters as she looks at an entire suitcase full of homework.

"Yeah…it's like we won the World Series, or somethin'!" Osaka comments as she raises her pointer finger to emphasize the point.

The entire group sweatdrops as Osaka smiles and looks off in another direction aimlessly.

"So, this is Narita International, huh?" Yomi states as she walks into the main terminal. Suddenly Tomo rushes by her; leaving everyone else to stare in wonder.

"WOW! I can't believe we're really going! This is amazing!" Tomo screams at the top of her lungs as she rushes through the terminal; running past tourists and businessmen.

"Um…should we just pretend that we don't know her?" Kagura asks quietly with blank eyes. "That might be wise…" Yomi replies with a sigh.

"Alright you guys…my dad said we can pick up our tickets here. We just have to go up to the Northwest booth and present them with our passports and I.D.'s. The tickets are already paid for; so no need to worry there." Kamiya explains.

"That was really nice of your dad to pay for our tickets too, Kamiya-san." Sakaki comments. "Oh no, don't mention it…" Kamiya laughs nervously as she rubs the back of her head.

"HEY; I SEE IT! I SEE IT!!" Tomo shouts as she frantically runs around in circles. Yomi sighs loudly as she puts her hands on her hips. "…What do you see, Tomo?" She asks hesitantly.

Tomo frantically points at a line of people a short distance from them. "The Northwest booth! It's the Northwest booth!" Tomo shouts as she bounces up and down in front of Yomi.

"Well, it looks like for once Tomo's actually being useful." Yomi mutters sarcastically as she walks past Tomo and towards the booth. "Hey! That's not fair Yomi!!" Tomo pouts as she chases after Yomi.

"Those two never stop, huh?" Kamiya laughs lightly as she sweatdrops. "I guess not…" Chiyo adds limply.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Wow, Nishizawa-san! That's a really nice plane!" Fuyuki shouts as the helicopter nears the airfield where the plane Baio had prepared is waiting. Momoka giggles lightly as she sits on the other side of the aisle from Fuyuki.

"Pekoponjin technology is so slow, de arimasu! Why do we have to take that?" Keroro groans as steam shoots of his head. "It's called courtesy…something you don't know anything about…" Giroro grumbles as he sits next to Keroro.

As they start arguing again, Paul lowers the helicopter and lands a short distance from the plane. "Momoka-ojousama; we've landed. I'll help with the luggage if you want to make sure that the pilot is ready." Paul states as he turns around slightly in his seat.

"Alright. Thank you, Paul." Momoka nods as she unbuckles herself and heads towards the door of the helicopter.

Outside on the ground, a man rushes out towards the helicopter. "Greetings everyone! I'm the pilot that your father hired, Nishizawa-dono. We're ready to depart now, if you'd like." He explains as Momoka steps onto the ground.

"Yes, we're ready." Momoka replies as the others start to file out of the helicopter. "We're going to be making a stop in Honolulu to refuel; this about a 13 hour flight in total." The pilot states.

"It's O.K…" Momoka states as she blushes a bit, "…I've got some company for the trip."

"I wonder who she could be talking about?" The narrator remarks as an arrow points to Fuyuki.

"Alright. I'll have the crew make sure everything is ready; and we'll be off in a few minutes!" The pilot states with a nod as he rushes off quickly back to the plane.

"Is everything in order, Momoka-ojousama?" Paul asks as he walks up next to Momoka, carrying 4 suitcases. "Yes, Paul; everything's good to go. I just hope that everything will go well on this trip." Momoka replies as she looks down at the ground, a note of concern in her voice.

Paul chuckles lightly and Momoka looks up at him. "Don't worry; I will make sure that everything goes well." Paul states. "Alright!" Momoka shouts as her hair spikes and she clenches her fist with determination.

"Back with the group of girls at the airport…" The narrator states.

"Wow…this line is so long…" Kagura sighs as she stands in the ticket line with the rest of the girls.

Suddenly, a light breeze blows by each of them; and they turn to see another girl standing behind them in line.

"ALISA-CHAN?!?" They all shout in shock at the same time as she looks up at them slightly.

"I am intrigued…why are you all here?" Alisa asks as she looks at Osaka. "We're takin' a trip to America!" Osaka replies with a determined salute as her eyes shrink to dots.

"America…" Alisa begins as she looks around a little, "…I am going there as well. I hope we get to sit by each other on the plane."

Sakaki nods as the others smile half-heartedly. "Yes, that'd be nice." Sakaki nods her head slightly.

_Man, that girl is creepy. I thought she went back to her other school already…_ Kagura thinks to herself as she sweatdrops a little.

_I wonder what she's doing here? Does she have business in America…_ Kamiya thinks to herself; then suddenly her expression changes to fear, _…Or maybe, could she be following us?_

Several minutes pass by silently as they continue through the line. Finally, Chiyo makes it up to the counter and starts talking with the lady behind the service desk.

One by one they make their way through the line; each handing over their luggage to be scanned and sent onward. Lastly, they make their way to the metal detector booth.

"O.K.; you're next." The man stationing the metal detector walkway states as he motions Yomi to walk through.

Suddenly, the buzzer goes off; and everyone except Alisa immediately sweatdrops.

"Say Kamiya, what is that?" Alisa asks, causing Kamiya to turn around in shock. "Oh, that? That's a metal detector. As you pass through it; it'll detect any metal objects on you." Kamiya briefly explains.

"I don't have any metal on me…I will be fine then, correct?" Alisa asks innocently. "You should be…" Kamiya begins as she turns around, "…But why did Yomi-san set it off?"

Yomi's eyes go blank as the man motions for her to step off to the side. "Do you have any metal objects on you that you didn't place in the basket?" He asks her.

"Um…no, I shouldn't…" Yomi mutters as she sweatdrops big time.

The man picks up a detector wand and passes it over Yomi; and it starts beeping near her right back pocket. "Do you have anything in your back pocket?" The man asks Yomi.

"Um…I didn't earlier…" Yomi states as she reaches cautiously into her back pocket. Moments later, much to her surprise; she pulls out a small, thin piece of shiny metal.

A heavy atmosphere falls upon all the girls except for Tomo; who starts laughing hysterically. "What's so funny…?" Yomi growls as she turns around slowly to face Tomo.

"Man, you should've seen your face! It was priceless!" Tomo shouts as she holds her stomach from all the laughing, "I'm so glad I put that in your pocket!"

"You did WHAT?!?" Yomi screams; and Tomo stops laughing instantly. "Yomi…it was just a joke…" Tomo gulps in fear as Yomi's aura towers angrily over her.

"This could get ugly…" Kamiya mutters quietly to Alisa as she looks on with wonder and intrigue. "It does not seem like it was that funny of a joke." Alisa comments as she looks at the heavy atmosphere still hanging over the other girls.

The man sighs as Yomi grabs Tomo and starts yanking on her face. "You think that was funny, do ya now?" Yomi growls as she tugs on Tomo's face as hard as she can. "Just like stuffy old Yomi to not take a joke!" Tomo retorts as she struggles to free her face.

"Can we go through now?" Kagura sighs as she walks up to the man. "Sure, you all can go through. Sorry for any inconvenience." He states as he motions the rest through.

A few minutes pass as the rest of the girls go through the metal detector without incident. They wait for a little while longer as Yomi stops attacking Tomo and explains to the man what had happened. Finally, they pass through the detector without any more problems and join the other girls.

"So, with that out of the way; how about we get some food before we leave?" Sakaki asks as she motions towards a WcDonald's restaurant inside the gate terminal.

"Oh yay! Food! I'm starvin'!" Osaka shouts as she floats lazily towards the restaurant. "Wait up Osaka-san!" Chiyo shouts as she sprints after Osaka; followed closely by Yomi, Tomo, Kagura and Sakaki.

Alisa starts to follow the other girls when Kamiya grabs her sleeve and stops her. "Wait a second, Alisa-chan…" Kamiya states as she releases Alisa's sleeve.

"What is it, Kamiya?" Alisa asks her. "Um, well…I was just wondering…why are you going to America?" Kamiya stutters slightly as she asks the question.

"I'm tracking someone to there. I'm going by plane to avoid being noticed by them." Alisa states.

_Wow…I thought she'd try to cover it up a little more than that._ Kamiya thinks to herself as she sweatdrops.

"But then, why don't you just fly there instead? Wouldn't that be cheaper?" Terere asks as she walks in front of Alisa, her anti-barrier creating a rainbow effect around her body.

"That's a lot of miles. I can't fly that far without resting at some point." Nevula states as an eyeball appears on Alisa's hairband, "As for the cost, we've been fortunate to have some money hidden inside our home. We used that to pay for this flight."

"You're that Keronian who is always with Kamiya-san here…what's your name?" Nevula asks as he looks down at her. "My name's Terere. I'm sorry that we were never formally introduced, tetete." Terere giggles a little as she smiles at Nevula.

"Terere…" Alisa mutters a little as she realizes something. "What is it, Alisa-chan?" Kamiya asks as a question mark appears above her head.

"That name; I have heard it before. You are related to the Keronian known as Kururu, correct?" Alisa asks Terere.

"Um…I wouldn't exactly say we're related…" Terere mutters as her eyes go blank, "…But we are sort of dating…if you can call it that nowadays."

"So that means…" Nevula begins as he looks on with shock. "…Fuyuki…" Alisa mutters quietly as she finishes Nevula's statement.

"Hey, are you two going to come and get some food or what?" Kagura shouts from across the terminal as they sit at a table and eat.

Alisa and Kamiya both turn around as Nevula's eye disappears. "Yeah, we're coming now!" Kamiya shouts as she looks at Alisa.

"I…am not hungry…" Alisa mutters quietly as she looks at the floor. "Oh? That's O.K. though, you can just come and sit with us then." Kamiya giggles a little as she starts walking towards the WcDonald's.

Alisa watches as Kamiya and Terere walk over to the WcDonald's. "This could prove to be interesting…" Nevula comments as Alisa starts to follow in Kamiya's tracks to the restaurant.

"Meanwhile, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean…" The narrator states.

"Say Gunsou, I was going to ask you, but I forgot…" Fuyuki begins as he sits next to Keroro on the plane, "…What's that thing on your head?"

"This is a translator that Kururu gave us, de arimasu!" Keroro chimes as points to the device on his head.

Tamama pokes his head over the seat and looks back at Keroro and Fuyuki. "Yeah! Kururu-sempai even made one for me; just like Gunsou-san's, desu!" Tamama smiles happily as he shows off his translator.

"Does it work?" Fuyuki asks as a question mark appears above his head. "Of-of course, de arimasu!" Keroro states as he turns the dial on the side of the device.

"Say something to me in English, Gunsou!" Fuyuki laughs lightly as he smiles at Keroro. "Okay…let's see…" Keroro thinks to himself out-loud for a moment.

"My name is Sergeant Keroro of the Keron Army, apple pie!" Keroro shouts in English. Almost instantly Fuyuki's face goes completely blank.

"O-old man jokes?" Fuyuki asks with a tone of embarrassment as he sweatdrops big time. "Gunsou-san…" Tamama mutters half-heartedly as a heavy atmosphere hangs over his head.

Keroro quickly turns around and looks over the seat at Kururu. "Kururu! What is going on with this machine, plastic cup?" Keroro shouts angrily as steam shoots out of his head.

"Kukuku…you need to recharge the battery," Kururu snickers as he points to the blinking light on top of the device, "…If you don't recharge it when the light starts flashing; you'll end up speaking broken English or start telling old man jokes; depending upon the amount of charge left."

"That could be a problem…" The narrator states with a tone of dismay as Keroro slinks back into his chair.

"And so, the adventure continues!" The narrator chimes happily as he watches the plane fly over the ocean, "What problems will arise from Kururu's translators? Will Keroro and the others make it to America without any problems? And what will happen in America? Will Alisa find what she's looking for; and will Piroro be able to confess his feelings for her? And will Kamiya and her friends make it to America without bugging the heck out of each other first? Keep watching, everyone!"


	15. Part 13: Kamiya & Terere: Fun in America

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 13: "Kamiya and Terere: Fun in America! De arimasu!!"**_

"Time seems to be passing slowly as the group of girls make their way towards America…" The narrator states and then sighs, "…Well, for some of them at least…"

"Ugh…when are we going to make it to America?" Tomo moans loudly as she stands next to Yomi.

"Tomo…this _is_ America…" Yomi groans as she continues off of the plane and lets a girl put a lei around her neck, "…Hawaii is part of America, idiot. Don't make me explain it again."

"Oh yeah, that's right Yomi-chan!" Tomo laughs as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. Yomi quietly pushes her glasses up a little on her face with a grimace and continues on into the airport.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

At a small airport, Baio Nishizawa peers through a pair of binoculars into the distance at the horizon. "They should be arriving soon, President Nishizawa." A man tells him in English as he sits at a desk watching a computer screen.

"That's fine…" Baio replies as he lowers the binoculars, "…As soon as they are about to land, let me know. Keep me informed." "Yes, sir." The man replies as Baio walks out of the room.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator comments.

"Man, my butt has gone numb, de arimasu…" Keroro grumbles as he rubs his butt a little, "…How much longer before we land, Fuyuki-dono?"

"Gunsou…" Fuyuki laughs a little as Keroro continues to rub his numb butt, "…We'll be there soon. I'm not sure how much longer."

"Natsumi-san! This is going to be so much fun!!" Koyuki giggles as she clings to Natsumi's arm; leaving Giroro flaring angrily in the next seat over across the aisle. "Koyuki-chan…?!" Natsumi laughs as she looks down at Koyuki who lovingly rubs her cheek on Natsumi's arm.

Saburo pulls out a piece of paper and quickly sketches something up. Kururu looks up at him as the paper turns into a puff of smoke; leaving behind a glass of juice as the smoke clears. "Want one too, Kururu?" Saburo asks him. "Kuku…sure." Kururu nods slightly as Saburo sketches out another glass for Kururu.

"Hehe…everyone's getting along so well…" A voice states from somewhere on the plane; causing everyone to look around in shock. They all slowly peer over the edge of their seats and look towards the back of the plane; where the wispy apparition of a girl floats in the middle of the aisle.

"Oh…it's you…" They all sigh at the same time. She giggles lightly as she holds her hand in front of her mouth. "I didn't know you came with us too?" Fuyuki mutters as he looks at her. "Sorry for not telling you. I'm glad you guys didn't forget about me." She replies as she floats up next to Fuyuki and Keroro.

"Jeesh…how many hours have I been sitting, de arimasu?" Keroro shouts with frustration as he continues to rub his numb rear. "Gunsou!" Fuyuki shouts in embarrassment as he quickly tries to put his hand in front of Ghost-chan's eyes; but his hand passes right through.

She giggles lightly as Fuyuki sweatdrops. "Sorry…" Fuyuki sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"Elsewhere, in America…" The narrator states.

"America seems very nice…" Chiyo comments as she sits in a waiting area, "…I'm glad I'm coming here for college."

"Yeah, it's like you're becoming a Buddha or somethin'!" Osaka laughs as her arms lightly wave in front of her; leaving Chiyo with a blank expression and speechless.

Alisa walks up and takes a seat next to Kamiya; causing Kamiya to jump a little. "Wow…you really need to let someone know when you're coming…" Kamiya laughs a little as she sweatdrops slightly.

"Why are all of you going to America?" Alisa asks without really acknowledging Kamiya's comment. "Oh…well, we're going on vacation there for a week. I'm also visiting my father there." Kamiya replies with a smile.

"Your daddy?" Alisa asks her. "Yes, my daddy…" Kamiya begins with slight confusion. "Daddy is always with me; why isn't yours?" Alisa asks her, pointing to her hairband as an eyeball appears on it.

"Umm…well; that's very odd that he's always with you," Kamiya laughs a little as she sweatdrops, "…But my daddy lives in America where he's the president of a company; so he has to stay there and do business almost all the time."

"I understand…" Alisa comments. She quickly rises to her feet and grabs Kamiya's arm. "What? What's going on?" Kamiya asks as she looks up at Alisa. "The airplane is boarding for the second half of the trip," Alisa states unemotionally as she looks down at Kamiya, "…Are you coming?"

Kamiya looks over towards the terminal where the other girls are gathering together around another gate. "…Thanks." Kamiya smiles as she stands up and Alisa lets go of her arm.

"Elsewhere, in mainland America…" The narrator states.

"President Nishizawa! They've were picked up on our short-range radar a short time ago," A man states in English as he rushes into a small room where Baio sits quietly in a chair, "You should be able to see them with your binoculars now."

"Very well…" Baio comments as he stands and walks past the man. As he makes his way up to the tower observation room; he grabs his binoculars and peers out the window towards the horizon.

"Excellent, they're on time then." Baio mutters quietly to himself as he turns and leaves the room.

"Meanwhile on the plane…" The narrator states.

A light flashes on above everyone inside the plane as they all look up suddenly. "This is the pilot speaking. We are making our final approach into Los Angeles. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your seats are in their upright and locked positions." The pilot speaks over the intercom.

Puffs of smoke begin blowing out of Keroro's head as he continues to rub his butt. "Who does this guy think he is? An admiral or something? Why do I have to take orders from him, de arimasu?" Keroro shouts angrily.

"You'd better buckle up Gunsou…" Fuyuki tells him as he reaches down and buckles Keroro in. "Fuyuki-dono…" Keroro mutters with surprise as he looks up at him. Fuyuki happily smiles back and gives him a thumb's up.

"Well…it looks like everyone had a good flight…" The narrator begins when someone pops up in front of him.

"Did you forget about me? What about me?" Dororo shouts as he stares at the narrator with contempt. "What do you mean?" The narrator asks in confusion.

"You showed everyone else on the plane having a good time; but not me!" Dororo explains as he fights back tears, "I was meditating and honing my ninja skills this whole time! Why couldn't you show that?"

"Well, Dororo-sempai; that's not exactly very entertaining…" The narrator laughs as Dororo's face shade in and his eyes squint.

"Ah…um…that's not what I meant…you see…" The narrator gulps nervously as Dororo advances towards him. No one notices as Dororo attacks the narrator somewhere on the plane.

A few moments later, Dororo quietly walks away from the defeated narrator; lying on the ground in the back of the plane with a mask covering his face. As Dororo buckles in, Giroro notices him and turns to see the narrator lying on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Giroro growls as he picks up the narrator and shakes him. "I'm…sorry…" The narrator limply mutters as he's shaken senseless.

"Get out of here and do your job!" Giroro growls as he pushes the narrator somewhere out of everyone's sight. A few moments later Giroro returns and buckles himself back in.

"Oww…" The narrator moans, "…Let's see what's happening elsewhere, shall we?"

"Say Chiyo-chan, what did you bring with you for clothes?" Tomo shouts from a short distance away on the plane as Chiyo takes her seat.

"Um, just a few things…we're only staying for about a week, you know." Chiyo replies with a little nervous laugh.

"Oh! Oh! And what about you Sakaki-san? What'd you bring?" Tomo shouts as she waves her arms wildly. Sakaki smiles lightly, "Not too much, Tomo. Just a few things too."

"Oooh! Did you bring that cute little red hairband you had last week?" Tomo shouts. Almost instantly Sakaki's eyes go blank as a huge sweatdrop appears behind Nevula.

"Um…no…I got rid of that…" Sakaki states blankly. "Ah, why did you do that? It really looked cute on you!" Tomo shouts.

"Tomo does have a point; it was really cute." Yomi mutters as she sits next to Tomo. "Uh…" Sakaki trails off as her color slowly drains away.

"I think it she had to get rid of it; it got broken." Kamiya adds as she sits across the aisle from them with Terere in her lap.

"Oh…well; that's fine then." Tomo nods. "You should get another one…" Yomi smiles as she looks up at Sakaki, who now has spirals in her eyes.

"I think Sakaki-san said before that they didn't have anymore and that was the last one," Chiyo comments as she looks up at Sakaki, "Right, Sakaki-san?"

Sakaki stares on blankly for a few moments; then shakes herself out of her trance and looks down at Chiyo. "Uh, yeah, that's right, Chiyo-chan. That was the last one." Sakaki replies.

"Well…I guess since they're out of the red ones; maybe you could get a black one like Alisa-chan's over there." Yomi insists as she points to Alisa, who's sitting next to Kamiya.

Alisa turns and looks across the aisle at the girls. "They do not have any more of the black ones either." Alisa states quietly.

"Um…why are you guys so insistent upon me getting one of those hairbands anyway?" Sakaki asks as she sweatdrops.

"No real reason; I just thought that it was really cute." Yomi states as Tomo nods in agreement. "Oh…" Sakaki sighs as she slumps back down in her seat, "…Well; I don't need one again. Once was enough. Sorry guys."

"Was that the correct thing to say?" Alisa asks Kamiya quietly. "Well, considering the circumstances; I'd say yes." Kamiya replies with a little sweatdrop.

"Please fasten your seatbelts." A flight attendant quietly states as she walks in the aisle past the girls. They quietly nod and fasten their seatbelts as she continues on down the aisle.

Kagura opens the shade on the window and peers out it as Osaka sits next to her. "You've been quiet there, Kagura," Osaka begins, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. I'm just wondering what America's going to be like. I've never been out of Japan before." Kagura replies as she continues to look out the window.

"Yeah, me too! I'm betting it's like Tokyo but with lots of hamburgers and fries!" Osaka states.

Kagura sweatdrops a little and turns back to the window. "Um, yeah…I'm sure it'll be like that." Kagura replies sarcastically.

"Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Keroro and the others touch down on the tarmac as Baio watches silently from the observation room of the airport tower." The narrator explains.

"Welcome to America, Momoka." Baio quietly states to himself as he watches the plane move slowly towards the docking gate.

"And inside the plane…" The narrator states.

"Yay! We finally made it, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as he hops out of his chair and races towards the door.

Suddenly, the door swings open and squishes him as the pilot walks out of the cockpit. "Gunsou…" Fuyuki laughs lightly as he slowly peels off of the wall and floats to the ground.

As they all unbuckle themselves and grab their bags from overhead, the door to the plane opens and someone steps inside.

"Father!" Momoka shouts as she sees him standing at the front of the plane. "It's good to see you again, Momoka." He states as he nods slightly.

"What do you have planned for our vacation, President Nishizawa?" Tamama asks as he uses Kururu's English translator.

"Hmm, that's a nice translator you've got there, Tamama." Baio states as he speaks English. "Wow, I didn't know you could speak English so well." Tamama states in Japanese as he takes off the translator.

"I live in Scotland most of the time. I have to speak English there." He states as he looks at the rest of the group, "…As for plans, I have arranged a pair of coach buses for us and President Yumenna's friends."

Suddenly a cold shiver passes through Kururu as his glasses crack. "Kururu? Are you O.K.?" Saburo asks as he looks down at Kururu.

"Yumenna…" Kururu begins as he looks up at Baio with slight fear and anguish, "…He wouldn't happen to be related to a certain Kamiya Yumenna, would he?"

"Yes, actually, she's his daughter. Do you already know them?" Baio asks. "Ku…" Kururu groans as he walks away slowly and back to his seat.

"What's wrong with you, Kururu Sochou?" Giroro asks. "Kuku…I'm not getting off of the plane." Kururu replies as he crosses his arms.

"WHAT?! You can't stay on the plane?" Giroro shouts angrily. "Kuku…I said I'm not getting off." Kururu replies with a tone of firmness.

"Why not, Kururu-sempai?" Tamama asks as a question mark appears above his head. Kururu looks at them for a long moment in silence. "…Because." He finally replies, still crossing his arms.

A heavy atmosphere falls upon Tamama and Giroro. Suddenly Tamama's eyes squint, causing Giroro to look at him in confusion.

"Kururu-sempai…It's because of Kamiya-dono's friend, right, desu?" Tamama snickers evilly as he gets a crazed look upon his face. Kururu flares angrily as he looks down at Tamama. "Kukuku…that's not funny…" Kururu replies as he clenches his fists in anger.

"Oooh! Kururu-sempai's embarrassed, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as he slides between Giroro and Tamama and starts dancing happily.

Suddenly, the light catches Kururu's glasses just right and they shine; causing all 3 Keronians to look up at Kururu suddenly. "This is the, 'Where there's laughter, there's luck' gun. Remember it, Giroro-sempai?" Kururu asks as an evil aura appears around him.

Giroro's eyes go blank as he stares at the gun and remembers what happened back a few New Year's Days ago. "Oh crap…" Keroro shouts as Kururu points the gun at them.

Kururu fires it and catches Tamama in the blast. A few seconds later, Tamama's eyes and mouth fall off of his face and onto the ground.

"Ah! Get away from me!!" Keroro shouts as he and Giroro run as fast as they can from Kururu as he fires blast after blast at them angrily.

"Um…is there something I should know here?" Baio asks as a heavy atmosphere hangs over the rest of the group.

"It's a long story…" Dororo replies as he stares blankly at the ensuing scuffle.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Well; it looks like I've only got a few more hours before they arrive…" Jouji Yumenna states as he stands outside a coach bus in Los Angeles, "…I think it would be best if I had both of the buses ready now."

He turns to the bus, and the door opens. "Alright, get the buses all fueled up and ready to go. I think it's best that we get going as soon as we can…we don't have too long to get everything done." Jouji explains and the bus driver nods in agreement.

Suddenly his phone starts ringing, and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. "Yes, this is President Yumenna?" He asks into the phone.

"Ah, it's me, Baio." Baio states on the other end. "Oh, Baio-kun? What's the situation on your end?" Jouji asks.

"All is well…" He begins as he looks down at the now faceless Giroro, Keroro and Tamama, "…well, kind of."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Jouji asks. "Well, let me just make sure of something…" Baio begins, "…You do have two separate buses, right?"

"Yeah. I figured it'd be crammed with both of our daughters and their friends in the same bus. Is that alright?" Jouji asks.

"Actually, that's what I was hoping for. That works perfectly." Baio replies. "Oh good then. I'll be over in a few hours once my daughter arrives. Talk to you then." Jouji finishes as he hangs up.

"Thank you." Saburo states as he stands next to Kururu, who still flares a little as he holds the gun in his hand. "No problem. I'm sorry for not telling you before." Baio replies.

"That's alright." Saburo replies. Baio looks down at Kururu. "Do you think you can turn these 3 back to normal before they arrive? They'll be here in a few hours." Baio asks him.

"Ku…of course." Kururu sighs as he adjusts the settings on the gun and fires it at Tamama, Giroro, and Keroro at the same time.

"Um…Kururu-sempai…I feel very strange, desu…" Tamama states as they all look at him.

They all sweatdrop almost instantly as they realize that their eyes and mouths have been mixed up. "Kukuku…looks like this isn't going to be as easy as I thought…" Kururu snickers a little as he looks at them.

"Well…after some work and a few hours, Kururu managed to straighten them out…" The narrator explains, "Nice work, Kururu Sochou!"

"Ku…don't compliment me." Kururu mutters.

"Sorry…" The narrator sighs, "Anyway, with the amount of time that passed due to Kururu's rage and time to fix the problem; Kamiya and her friends have finally arrived in Los Angeles!"

"Tetete…so this is California?" Terere shouts as she walks out of the airport; followed closely by Alisa and Kamiya.

Kamiya looks around at the palm trees and cactus plants all around. "It's almost like a different planet or something…" She mutters to herself.

"Man; this is so cool!!" Tomo shouts as she rushes past the two girls and spins around happily in the warm sunlight.

Yomi and Kagura both sigh as they watch Tomo lose it completely as she rushes over to a palm tree and starts dancing around it. "I thought she was crazy in school…" Yomi comments, "…I can only imagine what she's going to do here in America."

Suddenly Kagura looks around in shock. "What's wrong, Kagura?" Yomi asks. "This weather…the air, the sun…I feel…" Kagura begins when she suddenly gets a crazed expression, leaving Yomi confused.

"…YAY!! WE'RE IN AMERICA!!" Kagura shouts as she races off towards Tomo. Yomi and the rest of the girls watch with confusion as Kagura and Tomo start racing around through the trees and the cactus plants.

"Oh great…she's lost it too…" Yomi sighs with a puff of air.

"Maybe Tomo-chan and Kagura-chan have the right idea," Kamiya begins as she walks over to Yomi, "We are in America on vacation after all. I think we should let loose just a little bit."

Yomi looks at her silently for a moment, then nods. "Maybe you're right…" She smiles.

"Don't forget that we have homework that we have to do too, you guys." Chiyo adds as Tomo and Kagura suddenly stop playing.

They all look over at Tomo and Kagura as they stare silently at Chiyo. "Um…what's the matter?" Chiyo asks nervously as they slowly advance towards her.

"We're on vacation, Chiyo-chan…" Tomo begins. "…And that means no homework, right?" Kagura finishes; almost as if they were on the same wavelength of thought.

"But…but…Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei gave us this-" Chiyo starts when she's shot down by two evil glares from Tomo and Kagura.

"Don't say it, Chiyo-chan…" Osaka adds as she blankly stares at Chiyo; now standing next to Tomo and Kagura. "The knuckleheads won't stand for it!" Tomo adds with determination.

Suddenly a heavy atmosphere falls over the other girls. "Oh great…not this again!" Yomi mutters to herself with dismay.

"Um, Kamiya-chan…?" Sakaki begins as she looks over at Kamiya. "Yeah?" Kamiya asks. "When was your dad coming to pick us up?" Sakaki asks.

"Well; originally I think he was going to be here when I arrived; but he said traffic was bad. Last time I talked to him, he said about a 1/2 hour or so." Kamiya explains. "But that was about a 1/2 hour ago; wasn't it?" Alisa asks, walking up next to Kamiya.

"Yeah…" Kamiya begins with a little sadness, "…He should be here soon, hopefully."

"Man, I can't read any of this!" Kagura shouts, breaking the mood, as they all turn to see her staring at a sign.

Yomi sighs and puts her hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Well, maybe if some knucklehead would've paid more attention in Yukari-sensei's class; then she would understand what that sign says." Yomi sarcastically remarks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagura snaps as she stares down Yomi, "Like you can read it any better!"

"I can read it better than you can!" Yomi growls as she looks at the sign. "What does it say then, Yomi-sama?" Kagura sarcastically chimes as she points at the sign.

"Um…it says…" Yomi begins as she tries to read the English characters on the sign, "…Bes ant lar-jay vickle pick-up."

"Actually; that was pretty close Yomi-chan; but it actually says, 'Bus and large vehicle pick-up'." Chiyo explains in English as she points to the sign.

"Man, how can you read that so easily?" Kagura asks. "Well…um…" Chiyo begins.

_I can't say it…that's not very nice…_ Chiyo thinks to herself as her eyes turn into spirals.

"It's because dumb ol' Kagura here doesn't pay attention in class and Chiyo-chan does." Tomo adds with a laugh; causing Chiyo to look up in horror and wave her arms wildly to stop Kagura.

Tomo hears nothing but silence; and slowly opens one eye to see Kagura staring her down with an angry aura around her body.

"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER, IDIOT!!" Kagura shouts as she starts chasing Tomo around the nearby empty parking lot as Tomo runs for her life.

"Looks like some things don't change; even when you're in another country." Kamiya states with a frown.

"What do you expect?" The narrator laughs as the rest of the girls take seats on some benches along a wall.

Suddenly, Nevula's eye appears on Alisa's hairband as he looks off in the distance. "What is it, daddy?" Alisa asks quietly so the other girls can't hear her.

"Someone's coming…" He mutters. Alisa stands up; causing the other girls to look up at her.

"What's going on?" Tomo shouts as she stops running, causing Kagura to slam into her and knock them both to the ground.

Alisa peers off into the distance and sees something. "I see a bus…" Alisa states as she points across the way.

"Wait…I see two buses…" Yomi adds as she stands just behind Alisa.

Suddenly Kamiya's face lights up. "Yes! It's my dad! He's finally here!" She shouts as the buses draw closer and closer to them.

They watch as the buses turn a corner and pull up in front of them. As the door slowly open, they grab their bags and luggage and walk up to the entrance to one of the buses.

"Welcome to America, my little princess." Jouji states as he sits in the driver's seat and gives Kamiya a smile.

"Dad…!" Kamiya shouts as her face turns bright red. "So…it looks like Yomi-chan's not the only one with a nickname…" Tomo laughs evilly as she lightly elbows Kamiya in the side.

_I'm never going to hear the end of this…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she groans with dismay.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting…" Jouji laughs nervously as he sweatdrops. "Anyway, my name is George - I mean Jouji Yumenna. I'm Kamiya's father." He states as he smiles at the group.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Sakaki states as she bows slightly. "Oh no, you don't have to be so kind here…" Jouji states with a laugh, "…This is America; the land of the free! You can just call me George or Jouji; none of that sir stuff."

"Wow, you're Japanese, right?" Tomo asks. "Yes…" Jouji begins with confusion, "…Why do you ask?"

"Your Japanese is really accented…it's like you're not Japanese or something." Tomo finishes; causing a heavy atmosphere to fall upon Jouji.

"Yeah…it's really confusin'…like you're one of those tourists or somethin'!" Osaka adds.

Yomi growls and smacks Tomo on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for, Yomi?" Tomo shouts angrily.

"Quit being so damn rude!" Yomi shouts, "Mr. Yumenna here was nice enough to give us free transportation and housing for this trip; so you should be at least a little bit more considerate!"

"No, no; it's fine…" Jouji laughs a little, "…Trust me, she's not the first to say that. My friend, President Nishizawa, also said the same thing to me back in Japan."

"Nishizawa? As in the Nishizawa Peach Group?" Sakaki asks. "Yeah; one and the same. Do you know him too?" Jouji asks.

"Well; I know his daughter Momoka a little…not real well though." Sakaki states. "Me too," Kamiya adds with a little bit of a sweatdrop, "But you already knew that."

Suddenly Jouji's face lights up. "Well; that makes things a heck of a lot easier then!" He shouts as he gets out of his seat and walks down the stairs towards the girls.

A series of question marks appear above the girls heads as he walks past them and towards the other bus. "Come over here; you guys." Jouji states as he motions for them to come with his hand.

Jouji taps lightly on the door of the bus; and a second later it opens. "Baio, come down here and introduce your group to my group." Jouji states.

"Are we going to be on a casual name basis now? I thought this was still a business trip too." Baio asks as he walks down the stairs towards Jouji.

"Well…I just thought that…well, you know, since we've got our daughters here and all…" Jouji nervously states as he sweatdrops.

"Don't worry about it, Jouji," Baio begins with a slight smile, "We can let the formalities go for this occasion I think."

"Oh my god! It's really him!" Tomo shouts in shock as she looks at Baio, "That guy's company controls like over half of the world's economy!"

"And I thought your folks were loaded, Chiyo-chan!" Kagura adds, causing Chiyo to sweatdrop big-time with embarrassment.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO ALWAYS SO DAMN RUDE!!" Yomi screams; smacking both Kagura and Tomo in the back of the head.

"Why are you always such a stuffy old woman?" Tomo shouts angrily as she attacks Yomi. The three start fighting again; leaving Jouji with a blank expression.

"Um…they're not always like this…" Jouji nervously explains to Baio. Baio sighs a little. "Don't worry about it. There are a few in my group who are like that too." He explains as he crosses his arm.

"What's going on? Are they here yet?" A voice asks from on the bus. A few seconds later, Fuyuki steps off of the bus and looks over to see the girls standing next to their bus a few feet away.

"Fuyuki!" Alisa states as she stares at him from a short distance away. "What? He's on President Nishizawa's bus?" Nevula adds in confusion as he looks over at Fuyuki.

"What's going on Fuyuki?" Another voice asks as a hand pushes Fuyuki; knocking him out of the bus and onto the ground. They look up as Natsumi looks out of the bus at the group of girls.

"Natsumi-san? Fuyuki-kun?" Kamiya asks in confusion as she walks over towards them; leaving Alisa to watch silently from a distance.

"Kamiya-chan! It's been a while!" Natsumi states as she walks over to Kamiya. "Yeah, it has! Nice to see you and your brother again!" Kamiya replies with a bow.

"Natsumi-san! What's going on out there!" A voice states as Koyuki appears in a puff of smoke outside the bus. "Koyuki-chan!" Natsumi shouts in shock; leaving Koyuki only to giggle happily.

"Wow…so Kururu was right…" A male voice adds as he walks out of the bus. "Ah, it's nice to see you again, Saburo-kun." Kamiya states as she bows slightly in his direction.

"Kururu's here?!?" Terere shouts as her eyes light up with enthusiasm. She quickly rushes onto the other bus as Kamiya watches silently; unsure of what to do.

Kururu looks casually out of the bus window when he suddenly senses something. A cold chill passes through his body as he turns very, very slowly to his right.

As he turns his face, he sees the image of Terere creep slowly into his view; her face only a few inches from his as she stands on the seat next to him.

"Ku…" Kururu mutters in fear as her shadow slowly engulfs him.

"Poor Kururu-sempai, desu…" Tamama mutters as he watches Kururu run for his life from Terere as she chases him around the bus.

"I still don't think we should've just let her find him so easily…" Dororo states. "Whatever, Dororo-kun. Kururu-kun deserves it after what he did to me, Giroro and Tamama, de arimasu." Keroro adds with a devious grin.

Momoka watches Terere chase Kururu around from a short distance away and giggles. "I hope I can be lovey-dovey with Fuyuki-kun over this vacation…" She states as she smiles happily. "I have complete confidence in this vacation, Momoka-ojousama!" Paul adds with a fist squeeze.

"Well, is everyone ready to go?" Jouji asks as he looks at the group. "Yeah, I think so." Yomi states.

"Fuyuki! Stop staring!" Natsumi shouts as she grabs him by the shoulder and yanks him onto the bus. "Nee-chan!" He shouts as she drags him up the stairs. From a short distance away, Alisa watches with a very slight smirk on her face; one that's almost unnoticeable.

Suddenly Kamiya looks up in shock. "Um…I'll be back in just a second, you guys…" Kamiya laughs nervously as she races up the stairs of Nishizawa's bus and disappears.

"What's she doing?" Kagura asks as question marks appear above the girls heads. "Maybe she's taking the portal!!" Osaka exclaims. "What portal?" Yomi, Kagura, Tomo and Chiyo ask her as Osaka stares off in the distance blankly.

A few moments later Kamiya reappears and walks down the stairs; sweatdropping the entire time. "Did you find what you needed to?" Sakaki asks her. "Yeah, we're good to go now." Kamiya replies as she carries Terere in her arms with her anti-barrier on.

"Meanwhile, back on President Nishizawa's bus…" The narrator states.

"Kururu-sempai; are you alright?" Tamama asks him as Keroro pokes his body with a stick. "Kukukukukukukukukukukuku…" He mutters on and on as he lies in a trance with shattered glasses upon his face. Giroro and Dororo quietly stare at Kururu as a heavy atmosphere hangs over them.

"Let's get under way then. We've got a lot of stuff to do; and not a lot of time to do it in." Baio states as he walks back onto his bus and sits in the driver's seat.

"Um…why are you driving the bus, father?" Momoka asks him as the rest of their group boards the bus again. "I can't risk having a random bus driver seeing your unique friends Momoka. That's why." He replies as he buckles himself in and adjusts the mirrors.

Kamiya quickly makes her way to her seat on her bus and lets out a loud sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that no one saw you," Kamiya begins as she looks down at Terere, "You really need to warn me when you're going to run off like that!"

"Tetete, sorry Kamiya-dono. I just got really excited when I heard that Kururu was on that bus. I just had to go see him before we left." Terere giggles excitedly.

"So, was he excited to see you?" Kamiya asks. "Um, well…excited's not exactly the term I'd use…" Terere comments as she sweatdrops, "…more like scared or shocked I'd say; and not really in a good way."

"Why do you…_go out_…with him?" Alisa asks without emotion as she tries to use the correct terminology. "Um, well…that's a long story; but basically we've just been dating a long time. He's really shy and embarrassed around me; but something about him attracts me to him…I can't say what it is for certain." Terere explains.

"Oh…" Alisa trails off as she buckles herself in. "Is everything O.K., Alisa-chan?" Kamiya asks. Alisa looks over at her with a confused look; almost showing emotion but not entirely.

"No, I am all right." Alisa replies quietly as she turns and looks ahead, leaving Kamiya to stare in wonder silently.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator explains.

"President Nishizawa has asked me to go over some of the things that we're going to be doing on this trip." Saburo states as he stands at the front of the bus. "Oh?" Fuyuki mutters as the group all looks forward at Saburo.

"Let's see here…looks like we're going to be driving for a little bit into the state of Arizona and we're going to stop at a town there to sleep for the night tonight; since it's getting kinda late. Then we'll be driving all day tomorrow; stopping occasionally for food and to sightsee along the way. Then we'll stop again for the night; then drive again the next day. Depending upon how fast we go; we should arrive in New York sometime on the third day. We'll spend a little time there; and then turn around and take a different route back to Los Angeles; so we can hit as many sightseeing stops along the way as possible. Finally, on the 7th day; we'll be back here in Los Angeles; and we'll leave shortly after that." Saburo explains to the group.

"Wow, does it really take that long, de arimasu?" Keroro asks. "Yes. These buses will make it there; but America's pretty big. There are speed limits we have to obey." Baio adds.

"Argh! Why is Pekoponjin technology so slow, de arimasu! Between those airplanes and these buses…" Keroro groans as steam shoots out of his head.

"Gunsou…it's alright…" Fuyuki comments as he waves at Keroro to deter him.

"Back on the other bus…" The narrator states.

"Wow, so we're going on a real long trip then…" Kagura states with slight confusion, "…But I thought we were just going to be lazy and hang around here in Los Angeles?"

"Well; that's not really the case…" Jouji states with a laugh, "You see, President Nishizawa and I still have business to attend to here. I was finally able to cancel and rearrange all of my business meetings this week so we could do this road trip together; but that doesn't mean that President Nishizawa and I don't have business with each other still."

"Oh really, Yumenna-sensei?" Chiyo asks. "Yes. We'll be stopping by some of my company's factories along the way too. Luckily most of them are located right in the middle of busy towns; so you'll have plenty to see while President Nishizawa and I do business together," Jouji explains with a smile, "Oh and please, just call me George or Jouji. Any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine; no need to be so formal."

"O.K….Jouji…" Chiyo replies as she convinces herself to drop the formalities.

"Does your father know about Terere?" Alisa asks Kamiya suddenly; causing her to jump a little. "Um…no, he doesn't." Kamiya replies as she catches her breath.

"Then won't it be a problem with her on the bus?" Nevula asks as he looks down at Kamiya. "Well, not really. As long as she has her anti-barrier on; it'll be fine." Kamiya replies. "Yeah; and when I don't; I'll just stay out of sight." Terere adds. Alisa nods quietly in response.

"Well; what are we waiting for? Let's get this vacation started!!" Tomo shouts excitedly from her seat as she throws her arms in the air.

"For once, I agree with Tomo. You said yourself that we don't have a lot of time; and I want to enjoy my time here in America." Yomi adds with a nod.

"Alright girls; let's get going then." Jouji states as he grabs a small communicator on the dashboard and presses a button on it.

"Baio, we're ready to go here. You ready on your end, over?" Jouji asks in English over the walkie. "Yes, we're ready here. Let's get under way, you lead. Over and out." Baio replies briefly into the walkie and then hangs it back up.

"And so, the adventure in America finally gets underway!" The narrator shouts, "It took long enough, didn't it?"

"Yeah, you're telling me, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as steam shoots out of his head again.

"Well; anyway…a few more hours pass by uneventfully…" The narrator states.

"Man…is America just desert?" Tomo asks in confusion. "No…" Yomi sighs as she sits behind Tomo, "…We're in the southwestern United States. It's mainly desert in this area; especially as we get closer to Arizona."

"How do you know all this, Yomi?" Tomo asks. "Because I do my homework and study; something you should try doing for once!" Yomi grumbles.

Meanwhile, Kagura looks out of the window of the bus; snapping pictures with her camera of the scenery. "Say Kagura…doesn't the window get in the way of your shots?" Osaka asks her as she peers over the seat.

"Um…no…" Kagura begins with a sweatdrop, "…Windows are clear, Osaka."

"I think what she means is the window reflection, Kagura-san." Chiyo states, peering back over the other side of the seat.

"Oh…" Kagura mutters as she looks at her camera from the front, "I don't think so…"

As she stares down the front of the lens into the camera; it suddenly goes off causing Kagura to flinch and drop it on the seat.

"You O.K.?" Chiyo shouts as she looks at Kagura; who's now blinded and rubbing her eyes vigorously. "Oh, I'd like to see how that photo turns out!" Osaka adds with a raised finger; leaving Chiyo only to sweatdrop.

"Meanwhile, on the other bus…" The narrator states.

"Uncle, this is really nice!" Mois states as she sits behind Keroro in the next seat, "I saw America from space when I came here; but it's really different up close. You could say, like another world?"

"Mois-dono…" Keroro mutters as he looks over the seat at Mois. From a distance Tamama hears something; and looks over to see Keroro gazing at Mois; and her gazing back up at him.

_Shit!!_ He thinks to himself as he quickly gets out of his seat. "DASH!!" He screams as he races over and tackles Keroro and starts shaking him senselessly.

"What…is…it…Tamama…Nittohei…?" Keroro asks as Tamama continues to shake him. "Let's go over to my window and look out of it! I see some cactus and I want you to see them too; Gunsou-san!!" Tamama shouts as his eyes almost bulge out of his head.

Mois watches silently in confusion as Tamama races off with Keroro. "You could say, very strange?" Mois mutters as a question mark appears above her head.

"Elsewhere on the bus…" The narrator states.

"Kukuku…America's really boring so far…" Kururu mutters as he stares out of the window and lightly scratches his butt, "…Other than the Los Angeles area; I really haven't seen too much civilization."

"I'm still wondering why I agreed to this in the first place…" Giroro grumbles, not far away, "…I'm a solider, and yet here I am sitting on a bus instead of practicing my battle tactics and working on my weapons."

"Are you complaining again, Giroro?" A voice shouts from just in front of him; and Natsumi looks over the back of the seat at him. "N-Natsumi…" Giroro laughs nervously as he sweats profusely.

"Kukuku…that's why you went on this trip, Giroro-sempai…" Kururu snickers lightly to himself as he looks back out of the window.

Fuyuki quietly looks out of the window when a shadow slowly comes into his view on the wall of the bus. "Huh?" Fuyuki asks as he turns to see Momoka standing in the aisle next to him.

"Um…F-Fuyuki-kun…I…I was wondering…if I…" Momoka stutters as she blushes. A question mark appears above Fuyuki's head as he looks at her.

"…If I…I could…" Momoka continues. _Just say it!! Ask if you can sit next to him already!!_ Momoka's inner self shouts angrily.

"Oooh! Look at that!" Fuyuki shouts, causing Momoka to look at him with confusion. "Um…Fuyuki-kun…what are you looking at?" Momoka asks nervously.

"I think I see a spaceship!" Fuyuki shouts as Momoka cautiously sits next to him and looks out of the window.

"I don't see anything…" Momoka mutters as she peers over Fuyuki; careful not to touch him. "You can't, Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki asks; his eyes still lit up with excitement. He turns back towards the window and points where he saw the UFO; but sees nothing.

"Um…where did it go? I thought I saw something…" Fuyuki mutters with dismay as he sits back in his seat.

"I didn't see it, Fuyuki-kun…" Momoka mutters, and then smiles, "…But I believe you saw it."

Fuyuki turns to her and smiles. "Thank you, Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki laughs happily.

Suddenly Momoka starts rubbing her fingers together as she turns bright red. _Thank you, Nishizawa-san…Thank you, Nishizawa-san…Thank you, Nishizawa-san…_ The words play over and over again in her mind as her eyes turn into spirals from the sheer joy.

"Thank you, Momoka-chan…" She imagines Fuyuki saying in her mind as they stand together on top of a desert plateau.

"Fuyuki-kun…" She smiles happily as she looks up at him with loving eyes.

"Um…who's that?" The narrator asks in confusion as an arrow points to Momoka's highly stylized imaging of Fuyuki, "That looks nothing like Fuyuki…"

"Nishizawa-san? Nishizawa-san? Are you O.K.?" Fuyuki asks as he waves his hand in front of her face. She suddenly snaps out of her daydream and looks around in confusion.

"Oh…sorry, Fuyuki-kun…" Momoka mutters as she sweatdrops with embarrassment.

"Not too far away…" The narrator states.

"America? Why in the heck are we here?" Piroro asks Optivula as they fly around in the skies of Arizona a short distance from the two coach buses.

"Because Alisa's here. You wanted me to track her down; and so I did." Optivula grumbles.

"What's wrong with you? You sound a bit testy…" Piroro comments sarcastically, "…Wake up on the wrong side of my head?"

"Ha ha, very funny…" Optivula comments as he continues piloting the ship, "…Well; if you want to know, it's because I was stuck piloting the ship all this time while you snoozed…and loudly; I might add!"

"If you recall; I'm the one who hasn't been sleeping well lately!" Piroro retorts, "I didn't complain when you were sleeping!"

"So what? At least I'm not chasing after the thing that's been causing me to stay awake the past few days!" Optivula retorts angrily.

"Fine…if it bothers you that much; then let me drive the ship for a while!" Piroro snaps as he grabs the steering controls.

"No, that's quite alright. You just stay there and sleep some more!" Optivula snaps back sarcastically as he rips Piroro's hands off of the controls.

"Hey! You're the one who's got some kind of bug up your butt about this; if you even have a butt!" Piroro growls as he peels Optivula's hands off of the controls.

"What kind of a wisecrack was that? Why, if I wasn't attached to your head right now; I'd show you exactly what my butt looks like so you could kiss it!" Optivula snaps as he grabs Piroro's hands.

"Shut up you! All you do is complain; complain; complain! I'm waiting for the day when you don't complain about something, you annoying black blob of goo!!" Piroro shouts as he fights with Optivula.

They argue back and forth as they try to grab each other's arms; trying to get the upper hand on the other.

"You're the idiot who thought it was so funny when I fell in love with Alisa-chan! If it wasn't for you always making fun of me; I wouldn't be so shy around her!" Piroro growls and he starts banging his head into the wall with Optivula still on top.

"Ha! Like that's got anything to do with it! You're just too afraid to admit you love her; you robot-loving otaku!!" Optivula remarks as he disconnects from Piroro's head; causing Piroro to smash his head directly into the ship's hull.

Optivula floats in the air as Piroro stumbles back with stars circling his head. "Give up yet?" Optivula asks.

"Yeah…you win…" Piroro begins as he starts to come to his senses, "…You can pilot the ship; that's fine with me…"

"Wait!" They both shout at the same time in horror, "Who's piloting the ship?!?"

The look out the windshield as they see the top of a plateau in front of them zooming closer and closer.

"Oh slag…" Piroro gulps as he grabs Optivula and races towards the controls.

Suddenly; the ship plows into the top of the plateau; sending them into a dizzying spin as they get pinned to the wall from the forces.

The ship continues for a few moments until it slides right off the edge of the plateau and falls a short distance to the ground below; finally skidding to a halt a short time later.

"Wow…that sucked…piro…" Piroro mutters as he lies on the ceiling of the upside-down ship with cracked glasses.

"Let's not argue anymore…" Optivula states with a spiral in his eye, "…at least not while we're in flight still."

"Agreed." Piroro mutters as he passes moments later.

"Well, at least they made it to Pekopon…" The narrator states, "…But what other adventures lie ahead? How will the rest of the trip in America play out? Will Piroro and Optivula be able to catch up with Alisa-chan? And what other events await the Keroro Platoon and Kamiya's friends? Be sure to watch and find out!"


	16. Part 14: Alisa & Kamiya: Friendship in

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_ I will be not be updating this story until August now; thanks to my vacations. I'm sorry for the delay; but I will either not be home or extremely busy until then; which means I won't have time for writing; much less anything else really._

_I would like to take this opportunity to personally thank everyone for reading this series and for leaving such great and wonderfully helpful feedback! I always appreciate it; and I hope everyone will wait for the next installment to start in August! Thanks again!_

_Please feel free to comment on this chapter or the series in general! Thanks for reading!_

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 14: "Alisa and Kamiya: Friendship in America! De arimasu!!"**_

"The first night has fallen on the two groups; but most are still restless…" The narrator states as the two buses park at a rest stop alongside the road.

"Gah! I can't sleep like this…" Keroro grumbles as steam shoots out of his head, "…I'm not tired at all, de arimasu!"

"Gunsou, you have to sleep. I know that the times are really different than back in Japan; but you still need to sleep now since it'll be hard to during the day." Fuyuki explains as he lies next to Keroro on the seat.

Keroro looks at him for a moment; then sighs with a puff of air. He makes a mumbling noise as he lies back and tries to get comfortable.

"Meanwhile, on the other bus…" The narrator states.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice suddenly asks; causing Kamiya and Terere to jump.

They turn around to see Alisa standing a short distance from them; her emotionless expression unchanging as she walks slowly towards them.

"Oh, it's you…" Kamiya mutters as she sweatdrops a little, "…I should be used to you sneaking up on me like that by now."

"Is there something in the sky?" Alisa asks as she looks up straight into the sky where Kamiya and Terere were looking.

"Oh, no, not really. We were just looking up at the sky and admiring the stars." Kamiya replies. "The stars?" Alisa asks as she takes a seat next to them and pulls her legs close to her body.

"Tetete, yeah. I guess it's partially fascination; and partially longing for home. I do miss Keron from time to time; but I like it here too." Terere states.

"There are many worlds out there; and a whole variety of aliens out there." Nevula states as his eye appears on Alisa's hairband.

"Man, I wish I could go visit them," Kamiya smiles as she peers up at the twinkling stars, "I think that's everybody's dream at some point in their life; to visit some place new; to see what no one has seen before; to know that there is more in this world than you thought there was."

Alisa stares in silence at Kamiya for a few moments before Kamiya finally looks over at her. "What do you think? Have you ever had that dream?" Kamiya asks her.

Alisa looks down at the ground for a moment, hiding her face from Kamiya's view. "Actually…aliens and I do not get along at all. I am both feared and hated amongst aliens, so I could never have such an innocent experience as that." Alisa states somberly.

"Oh…" Kamiya begins as she frowns, "…I'm sorry I brought it up then. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault, Kamiya-san," Nevula states, "I am a dark hunter, and I have to feed upon aliens in order to get life energy for Alisa."

Almost instantly Terere's eyes shrink to pupils as her color drains away. "Does…does that mean you'd eat…me?" Terere asks in fear.

"Originally I was going to, yes…" Nevula states, "…But once I saw that you and Kamiya-san had such a good relationship; it made me realize that if I ate you; Kamiya-san would miss you greatly and that would not be fair to her."

"Um…thank you?" Terere mutters as a series of dots appear above her head.

"Besides, there are others that I can consume. There's no need for you to fear," Nevula states, "For instance, there is a certain boy we have been tracking. He is in contact with aliens; just as you are. I'm not sure if they are his friends or if he's being held against his will but not letting it be known; and one day Alisa and I will confront him. At that time we will decide if they are worthy of living like your Terere-san or if they will become life-energy for Alisa."

A heavy atmosphere hangs over Kamiya and Terere as they listen to Nevula explain everything.

"Man…I'm so confused now…" Kamiya mutters as she stares blankly at Alisa and Nevula.

"One day, Fuyuki…" Alisa mutters quietly as she stands to her feet.

"Um…well…I guess I'll see you later then. I'm going to stay out here for a while longer." Kamiya mutters as Alisa starts to walk back towards the bus. Alisa turns only for a moment and nods before heading back onto the bus.

"No wonder so everybody thinks that girl is creepy…" Terere mutters as she looks up at Kamiya. "Don't worry about her. I always try to be friends with everybody; no matter who they are. Just because she doesn't really show any emotions and has an alien that consumes other aliens to give her life; she's still my friend." Kamiya replies with a smile.

"Really? But Nevula said he was going to eat me at one point!" Terere mutters as she puts her hands in front of her mouth.

"At one time…but they've come to see that not everyone in this world is mean and evil. They've come to see that we are best friends." Kamiya winks at Terere and gives her a thumb's up.

"Kamiya-dono…sometimes it really amazes me how sweet and considerate you can be, tetete." Terere states with a smile.

"Terere…!" Kamiya laughs nervously as she blushes; and Terere laughs to herself.

"Time passes and morning slowly comes…" The narrator states as the sun rises over the distant horizon.

"So, did everyone sleep alright?" Jouji asks as he stretches at the front of the bus.

"Not really…" A chorus of mumbles comes from the girls as he sweatdrops slightly.

He rubs the back of his head and laughs a little. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you guys aren't used to American time zones like I am." He states.

"I was trying to sleep last night; but _someone_ kept waking me up!!" Yomi growls as she looks evilly at Tomo.

"What? It's not like I was asleep or anything…" Tomo laughs as she pokes Yomi in the shoulder, "Besides, you were snoring so loudly that I couldn't help but wake you up!"

"I was not snoring!" Yomi yells. "You were too!!" Tomo yells back. "Was not!" Yomi growls. "Were too!" Tomo growls back.

They all watch in silence as Tomo and Yomi go back and forth at each other. "I didn't think that they'd still be doing that even on vacation…" Chiyo mutters quietly as she sweatdrops. "I guess some things never change." Kagura adds.

"Jouji…is your bus ready to go yet?" Baio asks over the intercom on the bus. "Um…yeah, we're ready…" Jouji replies into the intercom as he sweatdrops.

"We'll be at the first factory location in Texas in a few hours. We'll stop there for a while to eat as well." Baio states over the intercom. "Ah, that sounds good. They're expecting us to arrive there sometime today." Jouji replies with a nod.

"As they finally get underway again; the two buses pull out of the rest stop and head back onto the freeway!" The narrator states.

"Wow…the roads are really big here!" Chiyo exclaims as she looks out the window at the massive 4-lane highway.

"Yeah, and so are the people!" Tomo laughs when she quickly receives a firm smack on the back of the head.

"You idiot! You're always so damn rude!" Yomi screams, "Americans aren't fat; that's just a stereotype!"

"Yeah, that'd be like saying all Japanese people have depressin' personalities." Osaka adds with a day-dreamy stare.

"Not all Americans are fat, right dad?" Kamiya asks as she looks up towards the front of the bus.

"Um…well…not all of us are…" He mutters as he looks down at his slightly overweight belly, "…But some are…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by that! You're not fat at all, dad!" Kamiya shouts as she puts her hands over her mouth.

"No, no…it's fine. I know I've got a weight problem; I don't deny it. I just don't eat as healthily as I used to back in Japan." Jouji replies as he rubs the back of his head lightly.

"See? That's why you should watch what you say, moron!" Yomi yells at Tomo. "Whatever Yomi. He's obviously O.K. with it; so I don't see why you're making such a big deal over it." Tomo replies as she waves Yomi away with her hand, leaving everyone else to hide their faces in shame.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Lizard!" Keroro shouts in English with his voice translator on as he points out the window.

"Dam!" Tamama shouts in English too as he puts at a small dam in a river.

"Massachusetts!" Giroro shouts in English; leaving everyone to sweatdrop instantly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Massachusetts? That's not how you play Road Shiritori, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts angrily.

"So what? It's a stupid game anyway!" Giroro growls as he slams his face into Keroro's.

"Sand-dune!" Dororo shouts as he points out the window; only to realize moments later that no one's paying attention to him.

"Kukuku…" Kururu snickers to himself as he types away on his computer while Dororo cries silently to himself.

"I should've brought some music with me or something…" Fuyuki sighs as he looks out the window. "Um…Fuyuki-kun…" Momoka begins sheepishly as she walks over to him.

Fuyuki turns to see Momoka holding a MP3 player in her hand. "Um…if you'd like…Fuyuki-kun…" She begins nervously as he looks up at her.

"Thank you, Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki shouts as he extends his hand out to grab the player. Just as he does, his hand touches hers; and she realizes it.

"Um…Nishizawa-san? You O.K.?" Fuyuki asks moments later, sweatdropping, as Momoka faints into the seat with a big smile across her face.

"Elsewhere on the bus…" The narrator states.

"So, what does President Yumenna's company make?" Saburo asks Mois as he walks over to her. "Um…I don't know," Mois begins, "You could say, unknown products?"

"Hmm…I guess I'll just have to wait and see then." Saburo comments as he walks away.

"They make a variety of products…" A voice states; and they both look towards the front of the bus at Baio. He calmly drives the bus as Saburo walks up towards him.

"Oh. Anything in particular or just a bunch of things?" Saburo asks. "Just a bunch of things. Lots of stuff that you might find at a superstore here in America." Baio replies.

As Saburo takes a seat not far from Baio; Paul sits quietly and reads a Japanese newspaper while secretly keeping an eye out over everything happening on the bus.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Thankfully there's a bathroom on this bus!" Kagura shouts as she walks out of the bathroom in the back of the bus.

"Really Kagura…you don't need to go announcing it to everyone!" Yomi mutters.

"Wow, I hope we get to Texas soon…" Chiyo mutters. "Why?" Sakaki asks her quietly.

Chiyo looks back at Yomi and Kagura as they argue back and forth with each other. "I'm not really sure how much longer those guys can handle each other…" Chiyo limply replies.

"A few hours later…" The narrator states.

"Jouji, are you there? Over." Baio asks into the intercom. "Yeah, this is Jouji. Over." Jouji replies.

"We're here." Baio states as he looks out the windshield at one of Jouji's Warsaw Industries factories.

The buses pull up to a gate where Baio shows a man his I.D.; and the man opens the gate. Jouji repeats the I.D. flash for the man and follows Baio's bus inside the factory grounds.

"Alright girls; we're here. If you want; you can take a walk around here or wait in the souvenir shop of the factory. We don't have a lot of visitors; so it'll probably be pretty dead." Jouji explains as he parks the bus and unbuckles himself.

"Can't we go with you inside the factory?" Kamiya asks. "No, I'm afraid not. President Nishizawa and I have business to attend to inside; stuff that really can't be seen by anyone else…" He begins as he looks at Kamiya, "..No offense to you; its just classified business stuff."

"No, I understand dad, that's fine." Kamiya replies. "I'll leave the doors unlocked on the bus. One of you should stay here just in case." He states as he opens the door on the bus.

"We can take turns; split into two groups or something." Kagura states. "That sounds like a good idea to me!" Chiyo adds.

Jouji nods in agreement. "O.K.; I'll see you all in about an hour or so." Jouji states as he walks off of the bus and heads towards the factory entrance.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"SWEET! I can get off of this bus, de arimasu!!" Keroro shouts as he rushes off of the bus and starts dancing around on the ground.

"Gunsou…I didn't know you didn't like it that much." Fuyuki comments as he walks off of the bus. "Oh no, it's not that, Fuyuki-dono; it's just that Pekopon technology is so primitive and slow…" Keroro laughs as he taps on one of the panels of the bus; only to have the undercarriage door swing open suddenly and send him flying into the air.

"Well; as long as the door's open thanks to that stupid frog; we might as well get some stuff out of our luggage." Natsumi comments as she walks past Fuyuki and to the undercarriage storage area.

"Teichou-dono?" Dororo asks as he pokes Keroro's afro with a stick. "Gunsou-san…" Tamama mutters as he stares dishearten at Keroro as he lies face down in the ground.

"At least this place has a good wi-fi connection; right Kururu?" Saburo asks as Kururu sits on a bench typing away on his computer.

"Kukuku…actually, I'm using my own antenna to get a wireless signal…" Kururu mutters as he presses a button and reveals a large antenna apparatus hidden by an anti-barrier.

"I see…" Saburo replies as he sweatdrops a little.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Gee…I was expecting something else entirely…" Yomi mutters as she stares blankly at the gift shop.

"Man, this is all junk!" Tomo shouts as she looks at all the little knick-knacks and cheap items for sale.

"And your dad makes all this, right?" Tomo asks Kamiya as she turns around to face her. Almost instantly Kamiya sighs as a heavy atmosphere falls upon her.

"…Yeah, his company makes this stuff…" She mutters limply.

"I don't mean to rude or anything; but he made it sound like he made high quality stuff here," Yomi begins as she flicks a pair of scissors and they bend in half, "But this…this is just junk."

"Hey Kagura, look! A rubber pencil!" Tomo shouts as she balances a pencil between her fingers and wiggles it up and down.

"Tomo, that trick is so lame…" Kagura sighs as she grabs the pencil from Tomo, but seconds later sweatdrops as she bends the pencil easily without breaking it, "…Wow, it really is a rubber pencil. That's just sad."

_Man, this is so embarrassing…_ Kamiya thinks as she sweatdrops big-time, _…I'd better get out of here now before they find something else to make fun of._

Just as she reaches the door, a hand grabs her shoulder. "What? I wasn't leaving!" Kamiya shouts as she turns around to see Alisa's blank stare.

"Oh, it's you again…" Kamiya sighs a puff of air. "I was wondering…" Alisa begins as she holds up a paper tube, "…What is this device used for?"

"Oh, that's a finger trap. You put your fingers in it like this and-" Kamiya explains as she puts her fingers in and realizes what she did.

"And…and…well, you just move like this…" Kamiya mutters as she tries to free her fingers, "…or was it like this? Wow, I can't believe I forgot how these things work…"

"Allow me." Nevula states as he changes shape into a blade and slices the paper tube in half.

"Um…" Kamiya begins nervously as she stares at the split tube, "…That's one way to get it off; but not the right way…"

"Oh? Then how is the correct way?" Alisa asks as a question mark appears above her head.

Kamiya removes the tubes off of her fingers and grabs another paper tube. "You see, you have to keep the tube in its original shape; and not wreck it in order to beat the trick of the tube." She explains as she holds out her hand.

"What?" Alisa asks with a slight tone of confusion, but not enough to show emotion. "Give me your hands, I'll show you how it's done. I remember now." Kamiya smiles as she extends her hand out.

Alisa stares blankly at her for a minute; then finally extends her hands out. Kamiya calmly puts one end on one of her fingers and the other end one of her other fingers.

"You see, to get it off, you have to simply push your hands together and grab the end here," Kamiya explains as she helps Alisa remove one end of the tube from her finger, "And then push it in again and take it off of the other hand. Sometimes things don't really need complex solutions to figure them out; the most simple and straight-forward answer ends up being the true one."

Alisa looks at her for a minute, then nods slightly. "Thank you, Kamiya." She mutters as she watches Kamiya put the trap back.

"Oh, no problem. Glad to help." Kamiya smiles as she bows slightly and walks towards the exit.

_"…Sometimes things don't really need complex solutions to figure them out; the most simple and straight-forward answer ends up being the true one…"_ Kamiya's words echo in Alisa's thoughts for a moment as she watches Kamiya leave and head towards the bus.

"Fuyuki…" Alisa mutters quietly to herself as she looks down at the finger traps again.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"So, is it our turn to go in now, Kamiya-san?" Chiyo asks as Kamiya walks onto the bus.

"Um…if you want to…" Kamiya sighs as the heavy atmosphere returns, "…Just don't be shocked when you see what my dad makes."

"Uh…O.K…." Chiyo replies as her pupils shrink to tiny dots as Kamiya walks by.

Kamiya quietly takes a seat as Terere hops onto her lap and looks up at her. "Kamiya-dono…I can see embarrassment all around you…" She mutters as the words 'Embarrassment' float around Kamiya's head.

"Don't worry about it Terere-chan…I'm used to it…" Kamiya sighs as she looks out the window, leaving Terere with a series of question marks above her head.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"O.K., so that concludes the tour! What did you think?" Jouji asks as he walks out of a hallway with Baio and into a large office.

"Well, I was impressed that you have such a high profit margin. I wasn't expecting that you could maintain that level of profit with such low-quality merchandise." Baio replies.

"Um…low-quality?" Jouji asks as his eyes go blank.

Baio looks at him and laughs slightly. "Don't take that personally Jouji; you're a business man just as I am. One has to find their niche so they can make money. That's just good business."

"I know that it's not great stuff; but I never really thought of it as low-quality before…" Jouji mutters to himself as a heavy atmosphere floats above him.

"Don't worry about it. We're still going to keep the business deal. I knew about your product's quality before; and I saw potential for growth and changes. I want to make sure that we both make products that consumers will buy; and that both of our companies benefit from this exchange." Baio explains as he starts to walk away from Jouji.

Jouji sighs loudly as Baio realizes that he's left Jouji behind. "Are you coming? We've got to round everyone up to get going again." Baio states as he turns towards Jouji.

"Yeah…I'm coming…" Jouji replies limply as he follows Baio towards the building exit.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"So, did everyone find something to do while we were gone?" Baio asks as Jouji follows a few steps behind with the heavy atmosphere following him.

"Yeah. The gift shop was nice and clean. It was like no one had even been in there for a long time!" Mois states as she smiles, "You could say, everything was in order?"

"Actually; you're more right than you're aware, Mois-chan…" The narrator states with a sigh.

"Well…let's get going. I think we'll stop by a mall at the next stop or something…" Jouji comments.

"That sounds like fun!" Natsumi states. "Yay! Natsumi-san! Let's go to the mall together!" Koyuki shouts as she dances happily around Natsumi. "Sure, Koyuki-chan…" Natsumi laughs a little as Koyuki smiles happily.

"After a few minutes, everyone is back on the buses and on their way again!" The narrator states as the buses drive down the road again.

"Our next stop will be in a few hours when we make it to Tennessee," Baio states as a few people on the bus look up at him, "While Jouji and I go to the factory there; you all can go to the nearby mall. Jouji says that there's one located only a short walk away."

"Perfect, de arimasu…" Keroro grins evilly as he rubs his hands together.

"What are you thinking about, stupid frog?" Natsumi shouts as she looks over at him from across the aisle. "Me? I'm not up to anything, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as the word 'innocent' floats above his head.

"Yeah right! You're face has 'I have an evil scheme' written all over it!" Natsumi shouts as the word 'innocent' is shattered by the word 'guilty'; leaving Keroro with a shocked look upon his face.

"Natsumi-dono; you don't trust me, de arimasu?" Keroro asks with a slight whimper.

"You really have to ask?" The narrator asks with confusion and sarcasm.

Natsumi crosses her arms and sighs loudly. "I'll trust you this time, stupid frog. But don't you dare try anything stupid!" She shouts with authority.

"Of course, Natsumi-dono. I would never try anything stupid, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts with a salute.

Giroro grunts a little as he peers at Keroro with one eye. Suddenly Giroro jumps back in shock as Keroro instantly appears directly in front of him; his face right next to Giroro's.

"What's the matter, Giroro Gochou? Don't you trust me either?" Keroro asks with a mocking voice.

Giroro growls as his anger builds until he finally pushes Keroro off of him. "Trust's got nothing to do with it, Keroro. You've always done stupid stuff; that's the point." Giroro shouts angrily.

"You're just sticking up for Natsumi-dono; that's what it really is, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as he pokes Giroro in the shoulder.

"Idiot! Shut up!!" Giroro growls as he turns bright red. They start arguing back and forth as Ghost-chan watches with a question mark above her head.

"On the other bus, things aren't going much better…" The narrator states.

"I heard that American malls are really big," Sakaki states as she looks down at Chiyo, "Is that right?"

"Yeah, from what I've seen in books; they're really big. Some even have multiple levels and basements." Chiyo replies with a nod.

"I wonder how long it'll be before we get there?" Tomo asks as she taps on the bus window lightly.

"Well; if you're that bored; you could always do your homework." Yomi comments with a slight laugh.

Almost instantly Kagura and Tomo appear in front of Yomi; causing her to jump a little. "Yomi…don't remind us!" Kagura shouts.

"Yeah…you shouldn't bring it up…" Osaka adds; appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh…well…" Yomi laughs nervously as she sweatdrops, "…I guess as long as it gets done before we head back; it can wait…"

"Why not do it now and get it over with?" Chiyo asks as she peers over the seat. A split second later; Tomo and Kagura turn and stare down Chiyo with evil glares.

"O.K…never mind then…" Chiyo mutters quietly as she sinks slowly into the seat and out of sight.

"A few hours and some arguing later; the two buses turn off of the main highway and head into a city towards one of Jouji's factories." The narrator explains.

"We'll be arriving at the factory in a few minutes. Just so it's easier; we'll park half way between the mall and the factory at that WcDonald's there. It's not exactly half way; but it's close enough…" Jouji explains with his hand as he steers the bus with the other, "…President Nishizawa and I will be gone for a little longer this time due to the extra walking distance; so you can head to the mall and get some food too if you'd like, girls."

"I'm actually looking forward to seeing this mall; it should be interesting." Yomi comments as she nods slightly. "Me too." Sakaki adds quietly.

"On the other bus…" The narrator states.

"Hey Keroro!" Giroro shouts as he walks over to Keroro who's busy staring out the window. "Eh?" Keroro asks as he turns to face Giroro.

"What did you want to do about this mall? Are we going to use our translators?" Giroro asks as he holds up his translator.

"Giroro-kun…" Keroro snickers as he puts his arm on Giroro's shoulder, "Yes, we're going to use those. But I've got something else for us to use as well, de arimasu…"

"Something else…?" Giroro asks nervously. Keroro's face shades in as he starts resonating; leaving Giroro confused.

"We're here!" Baio shouts from the front of the bus as he pulls into an over-sized parking space near the back of the WcDonald's.

"Thank you, President Nishizawa!" Dororo states as he uses an English translator. "Well, if you use those translators; be careful to not be noticed by the people in the mall." Baio states as he unbuckles himself and opens the door of the bus. "We will!" Dororo replies in English as he nods in agreement.

"Yay! Let's go Natsumi-san!!" Koyuki shouts as she rushes out of the bus; pulling Natsumi behind her by her arm. "Koyuki-chan!!" Natsumi shouts as she floats in the air from Koyuki pulling her.

"Fuyuki-kun…I was wondering…" Momoka begins nervously as she blushes a little, "…Do you…do you…um…want to go…with me…to the…to the…"

"Momo-chi! Let's go to the mall together!" Tamama shouts as he interrupts Momoka and jumps up and down between her and Fuyuki.

"Tamama-kun…" Momoka begins as her voice becomes evil. Tamama looks up in fear as she catches him in mid air and holds him by the head.

"Momo-chi…?" He gulps in fear. "Get the hell out of here!!" Momoka screams as she twirls him around as fast as she can and throws him far into the distance.

"Um…Nishizawa-san? You O.K.?" Fuyuki asks as Momoka suddenly turns back to normal and smiles at him.

"I-I'm fine…" She blushes a little as she rubs her toe on the ground lightly. "Let's go to the mall! That sounds like fun!" Fuyuki shouts with a smile.

Just as Momoka opens her mouth to speak; a silhouette appears between her and Fuyuki; causing her to turn and look.

"Say, I was wondering if my group of girls could go with you guys to the mall?" Jouji asks politely as the group of girls stand a short distance behind him.

"That sounds good to me," Mois begins as she steps off of the bus, "You could say, all for one?" "Yeah; let's all go together!" Fuyuki adds with a smile.

"Ah, that's great. Thank you, Fuyuki." Jouji nods. Suddenly Momoka's hair spikes as she rushes him and starts shaking him furiously.

"Fuyuki? FUYUKI?! Who said you can just leisurely call him Fuyuki?" She screams as she shakes Jouji senseless with a crazed scowl upon her face.

"Please stop!" A voice shouts; and Momoka looks to see Kamiya standing a short distance from her. "My dad…he just forgets to use proper Japanese titles sometimes…please don't hurt him." Kamiya pleads.

"Oh…" Momoka mutters as she returns to normal and releases him, "…I'm sorry…"

Jouji walks around with stars circling his head for a moment before snapping out of it. "It's fine…I think I'll be going now…" He states as he walks away; still a little dizzy.

"Finally, the group heads into the mall together…" The narrator begins, "…But some people are already there…"

"Gunsou-san…" Tamama sighs as a heavy atmosphere hangs over him, Giroro and Dororo as they all stand there in their cross-talk girls Pekoponjin suits, "…Why did you bring these, desu?"

"Tamama, you have to look like an American girl in order to be in an American mall!" Keroro shouts in English as he wears a wig and his translator.

"Where did you hear that nonsense from?!?" Giroro shouts angrily as steam shoots out of his head.

"Now, now Giroro; you need to loosen up!" Keroro shouts as he pats Giroro on the back. "Loosen…up?" Giroro asks as he sweatdrops nervously.

"Kukuku…this is perfect!" Kururu snickers as he stands in his Kururuko suit and peers in through a window into a women's lingerie store.

"Kururu…" Dororo sighs as he sweatdrops with blank eyes.

"Natsumi-san! Look! They have ice cream!" Koyuki shouts as she points to the food court inside the mall.

"Let's get some ice cream then!" Natsumi smiles as they rush up to the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" The man behind the counter asks in English; causing them both to sweatdrop instantly.

A series of dots appears over both of their heads as they realize that they don't know how to speak English.

"Ah…gomen!" Natsumi shouts in Japanese as she grabs Koyuki's arm and they rush away as fast as they can; leaving the man behind the counter with a series of question marks above his head.

"Wow! Look at all the stuff they have here Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki shouts as his eyes light up as he looks around inside a store somewhere else in the mall.

Momoka giggles happily to herself as Fuyuki dashes back and forth through the store; looking at all sorts of stuff for sale.

"Americans sure sell some strange stuff…" Tomo mutters as she looks at a toy pen that vibrates when you press it on paper.

"Yeah, it's like the closet of an old maid's house!" Osaka chimes in; causing Tomo to sweatdrop.

"Fuyuki! There you are!" Natsumi shouts as she walks into the store. "What is it, Nee-chan?" Fuyuki asks as Momoka turns to see Natsumi.

"We're going…there's nothing we can do here." Natsumi comments as she crosses her arms. "But Nee-chan! Look at all this cool stuff!" Fuyuki shouts as he points at some stuff on a rack.

"Do you have any American money for it?" Natsumi asks him. 'Um…no…" He begins nervously. "And how about actually buying it? Can you speak English?" She asks him.

"No…" He begins, then holds his finger in the air as he thinks, "Oh yeah! Gunsou and the others have those translators! We could use those!"

"Wait…the stupid frogs are here too…" Natsumi begins when she realizes what Fuyuki said.

"A few moments later…" The narrator states.

"Ah, yes; I'd like one of those shirts, eggplant!" Keroro states in English as he stands at the counter of a store.

"Um…we don't have any eggplants, sir." The lady behind the counter states as Keroro sweatdrops slightly.

"Well; that's not what I meant you see…I just wanted to get this shirt, October." Keroro comments as he grimaces moments later.

"October? It's not October…" The lady comments, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Stupid frog!!" Natsumi shouts as loud as she can as she walks into the store. "Ah…I'll be going now; Maine! Sorry for the trouble; DVD player!" Keroro shouts as he quickly rushes out of the store; leaving the shirt and the confused sales-lady behind.

"We're leaving! Get going, stupid frog!" Natsumi growls as she drags Keroro and Tamama by the hair towards the mall exit. "I'm sorry, Natsumi; Walrus!" Keroro shouts.

"What did you call me?" Natsumi growls angrily. "Oh crap…that was in Japanese; wasn't it?" Keroro gulps in fear as he realizes what he said.

Kururu snickers evilly from a few feet away as Natsumi beats the hell out of him. "Kukuku…looks like the translators working just fine…" Kururu snickers evilly as he puts a small device away into a pocket on his Kururuko suit.

"Well, after a few minutes and a beatdown; Keroro makes his way back to the bus long after the others…" The narrator explains.

"We'll be driving through the night to make it to New York on time," Baio explains as Keroro crawls limply onto the bus, "Our meeting with some of the people at the factory took a little longer than I was expecting, so you all can sleep here on the bus. Paul will be taking over the driving for a while as well so I can rest."

As Keroro barely crawls into his seat, Mois picks him up and holds him. "Uncle! You alright? Speak to me?" She asks as he goes limp and his soul floats away with a tiny halo and wings.

"He'll be alright Mois-chan; he just fainted…" Natsumi sighs as she sits a short distance away. "Oh?" Mois asks with a look of pure confusion.

"Nee-chan…" Fuyuki begins with a smile. "What? Don't take that the wrong way…" Natsumi begins as she crosses her arms in defiance, "…Mois-chan was just worried; so I just wanted to make sure she understood he was O.K.; that's all."

Fuyuki smiles happily as he looks at his sister. _Thank you, Nee-chan, for forgiving Gunsou…_ He thinks happily to himself.

"And so, the night passed on without any incident, if you can believe that…" The narrator laughs, "…And about a half a day later; they finally pull into New York City…but not too far away…"

"Argh! I can't believe it took this long to catch up with them!" Piroro shouts as he pilots his beat up spaceship a short distance behind the two buses.

"Just goes to show that you don't know how to track people as well as I do." Optivula comments smugly as he floats next to Piroro.

"We're not going to start this again, are we?" Piroro asks, "Remember what happened last time we fought while we were still in flight?"

Optivula sweatdrops a little. "Oh yeah; that's right…" He mutters as he floats up and reconnects with Piroro's head.

"Either way; it doesn't matter; we've caught up with them. As soon as they pull in somewhere; we'll go and find Alisa-chan and then I'll…" Piroro trails off suddenly.

"You'll what?" Optivula asks as he looks down at Piroro. "You know…what I came here to do…" Piroro begins nervously.

"Come on…say it…" Optivula mocks him. Piroro moans a little in dismay. "You know; I can't wait for the day when you find someone that you're attracted to. I'm going to make so much fun of you; you're going to beg for mercy from me just to stop!" Piroro laughs lightly.

"Huh! Like I'd ever tell you if I found someone…" Optivula retorts; causing Piroro to sigh in defeat.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"New York City will be a little different than the last two stops, girls," Jouji states as he addresses the girls on the bus, "…I hope you all remembered to pack those things I told you to."

"Yes, we've got them." Yomi replies with a nod. "Good. You'll need them for when we get there. You guys can just hang around there while President Nishizawa and I meet with the factories representatives here." Jouji comments.

"I wonder why they're being so vague?" The narrator comments with confusion, "Oh well; they've arrived at the factory now; which is only a short distance from the bay."

"O.K., you have the directions, right?" Baio asks. "Kukuku…got them right here." Kururu snickers as he turns his laptop around and shows Baio the screen with directions on it.

"Good. I'll be back in a few hours…" Baio begins, then sighs a little, "…Wow, it seems like these meetings get longer each time…"

As Baio walks off of the bus; everyone gets unbuckled and heads for the exit too. Paul waits until everyone is off of the bus before leaving and closing the bus behind him.

"They're in here; right?" Natsumi asks Momoka as she points to the undercarriage storage areas. "Yeah." Momoka replies as she opens the rising door and pulls out a suitcase.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"O.K., so there they are…" Piroro states as he holds a pair of binoculars to his glasses. "What are they doing?" Optivula asks as he forms a hand and blocks the sunlight from Piroro's vision.

"I can't tell," Piroro states, "Looks like they're heading into some sort of building…"

"Well; let's wait here at the exit. They're sure to come out of there sooner or later." Optivula suggests as he reforms his original kitty-ears shape. "Yeah, sounds good." Piroro adds.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Wow! This is nice!" Kagura comments as she walks along the soft sand of the beach in a bikini. "Yeah; I'm glad we packed those swimsuits like Kamiya's dad suggested. He was right about the beaches here; they really are nice!" Chiyo adds as she walks next to Kagura carrying a beach ball.

"Where's the watermelon?" Tomo shouts as she looks around in confusion. "Idiot…they don't do that here…" Yomi sighs as she places her hands on her hips. "What? But why not…?" Tomo asks with tears in her eyes. "Jeesh! It's nothing to cry about!" Yomi sighs as she rolls her eyes.

"Wow! You look really cute, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki giggles as she dances around on the sand happily. "Koyuki-chan…that's really embarrassing…" Natsumi blushes as she covers her bikini a little bit with her arms.

"Say, daddy…" Alisa begins as she lies on top of a black beach chair which is connected to a black sun umbrella above her, "I don't understand."

"What is it, Alisa?" Nevula asks her as his eye appears on the umbrella. "Why do I have to wear this?" Alisa asks as she points to the purple bikini she has on.

"Well; we have to try to fit in here and not raise suspicion," Nevula begins, "If you just wore your regular clothes; they might start asking questions."

"I understand, daddy." Alisa replies as she reclines a little on the long flat chair Nevula formed.

"Just at that moment…" The narrator states.

"Man, they're taking forever! Where are they?" Piroro asks as he watches the entrance. "Maybe there's an exit on the other side of the building." Optivula suggests.

"You know, you might be right. Let's go check it out." Piroro states as Optivula forms a pair of wings.

A few moments later; Optivula flies over the top of the building and carries Piroro to the beach on the other side of the building.

"O.K.; there's the exit…" Piroro begins as he looks across the beach, "But where are th-"

Instantly he stops in mid sentence as his jaw drops straight to the ground and his glasses shatter.

"What's wrong with you?" Optivula begins when he looks and sees Alisa lying in a bikini on the chair. "Ohhh….I see now…" Optivula comments.

"OH MY GAWD!!" Piroro shouts in English as he stares at Alisa in total shock.

"Um, well…this is a little unexpected…" Optivula comments as he sweatdrops, "…So, you still want to ask her out?"

"No way…I must be dreaming…" Piroro mutters as he continues staring, "….Somebody pinch me!"

"O.K." Optivula states as he changes into a hand and pinches Piroro on the arm; causing him to yelp in pain.

"What are you doing?" Piroro shouts as steam shoots out of his head. "You said 'Somebody pinch me!'; so I did. What are you getting mad for?" Optivula asks innocently.

"Never mind that…" Piroro states as he concentrates on Alisa again, "…Do you have a camera?"

"I thought you were going to ask her out; not act like some kind of stalker!" Optivula shouts, causing Piroro to stop drooling.

Piroro quickly changes glasses and sighs. "You're right…" Piroro begins, "…I am acting like a stalker. I can't just go and ask her out like this; I need to do it through proper means. You know, like a nice dinner or something. Right now; I'm acting just like a stalker."

Optivula looks at him in silence for a few moments, then makes a noise to signal his agreement. "Well; at least you've realized that on your own without me telling you. I say we just go and try again another day." Optivula states.

"Yeah…as much as I hate to admit it; I just can't lose to Fuyuki. I don't know if he likes her or if she likes him; but I have a strange feeling about them. I'm afraid one day they'll get together; but I don't know if I can live with that…" Piroro sighs, "…I just don't know. Let's go, Optivula."

As Optivula and Piroro fly off; Alisa looks slightly over her shoulder at where they were and smirks very slightly.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Guys…I've got some bad news…" Chiyo states as she walks back onto the beach with a stack of papers in her arms.

"What…is it…Chiyo-chan?" Tomo begins nervously as she stands next to the other girls who just gathered around her.

"Well; I was looking at the homework; and this is really going to take a long time to do! I think we might have to use the last 3 days of our vacation doing the homework from school!" Chiyo explains.

"Chiyo-chan…I'm sure that it can wait a little longer…" Tomo begins charismatically as she lightly elbows Chiyo in the arm.

"Actually; she's right…" A voice states; and they all look up to see Baio and Jouji walking towards them; still dressed in business suits.

"You mean…?" Tomo asks as her eyes shrink to dots. "Yep. You girls gotta finish your homework. Sorry, but business before pleasure. Time to go back to the bus." Jouji finishes Baio's statement as they stand on the beach.

Tomo sighs as tears fill her eyes. "Oh yay…homework…" She mutters sarcastically as tears fall from her eyes. "Poor Tomo…" Chiyo mutters as she watches Tomo float away towards the changing building.

"Alisa! We're going!" Kamiya shouts from a short distance away as she walks towards her. "All right." Alisa replies as she stands up and Nevula changes back into his normal shape on her head.

"Say, Kamiya…" Alisa begins as Kamiya stops walking away. "Yes? What is it?" Kamiya asks as she looks back at Alisa.

Alisa looks off in the distance as Fuyuki and his friends all make their way back towards the changing building; and then she turns back to Kamiya.

"Nothing…never mind." Alisa replies quietly.

"O.K. I'll see you on the bus then." Kamiya replies with a smile as she walks back towards the bus.

"…Thank you, Kamiya-san…" Alisa begins quietly as she starts walking towards the bus, "…Maybe one day; I will find the right way to meet Fuyuki."

"One day you will, Alisa-chan…" The narrator states with a tone of happiness, "…But until then; the adventure continues! As the buses make their way back to Los Angeles; everybody reflects upon their brief time in America…with the exception of those stuck doing homework…"

The narrator laughs a little as he watches the buses drive along the road. "So, what adventures lie in store for everyone when they get back to America? What will happen to Piroro and Optivula? And what of Kamiya and her friends, and Keroro and his friends? Keep watching and see, everyone! Good night!"


	17. Part 15: Kamiya: The beginning of the

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 15: "Kamiya: The beginning of the end! De arimasu!"**_

Chapter 15 Prologue:

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alisa?" Nevula asks as they float high above the city. Alisa looks down at the ground, specifically at Kamiya Yumenna's house, not too far off in the distance.

"Yes, Daddy…this is what I want." Alisa states with a nod.

"You have to be 100 percent positive, Alisa. You know I don't want to second-guess you; but you have to be absolutely positive that this is what you want…" Nevula states with a tone of dismay and fear, "…I'm going to ask you one more time: Are you sure you want me to do this? Are you completely and utterly sure that this is what you want?"

Alisa blinks deeply as the wind blows her hair gently, and looks up at the night sky.

"I am, Daddy. This is what will make her happy; so it's what I want as well." Alisa finishes after a long pause.

"Then, so be it…" Nevula sighs, "…And may they forgive me for what I am about to."

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

"Time…what is it?" The narrator asks as a pair of clock hands spin slowly on a tower in the square of a city, "Is it a constant line that no one can alter; or is a variable; something that can change depending upon the circumstances?"

"Well, this is what a certain young girl was contemplating one day as she began what seemed to be just another ordinary day in her not-so ordinary life." The narrator explains as the door opens to a school in the city.

"Hmm…I wonder what time it is…it seems like it's been a really long time since I've been at school…" She thinks as she slowly closes the door behind her.

"Hey! Good morning Kamiya-chan! Long time no see!" Chiyo shouts as she rushes towards Kamiya as she enters the room.

"Oh, heya Chiyo-chan!" Kamiya smiles as she looks down at her, "Yeah…I was just thinking about that. It really _does _seem like a long time since we've done anything together. I wonder why…?"

"Well…that's probably the writer's fault…" The narrator sighs.

"What are you two talking about? We were all in school yesterday, ya know." Yomi sighs and rolls her eyes as she pulls a book out of a locker.

Suddenly Tomo appears out of nowhere and tackles Yomi to the ground. "Yeah! And besides that; we just went on vacation to America about a week ago! Don't tell me you already forgot!" Tomo shouts in shock.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!!" Yomi growls angrily as she pushes Tomo off of her. Tomo stumbles backwards and knocks over Osaka as she walks around the corner.

"Oh no! Osaka-san! You alright?" Chiyo shouts as she rushes over to her. Stars circle Tomo's head as she lies on top of the dazed Osaka.

"What? Did I land on someone?" Tomo asks, totally unaware of what's going on. Yomi and Kamiya both sweatdrop at the same time.

"Yeah…ya did, knucklehead…" Yomi sighs as she buries her face in her hand, embarrassed just to be seen with Tomo at the moment.

Tomo chuckles a little and rubs the back of her head. "Wow. I guess that's what happens when you push me like that, Yomi." She mutters with a bit of a grin.

"What in the hell are you talking about?! It was totally your fault, moron!" Yomi growls as she grabs Tomo and starts shaking her violently.

Osaka, now finally freed from under Tomo; is helped up by Chiyo. "You O.K., Osaka-san?" Chiyo asks, worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Chiyo-chan. Thanks though." Osaka smiles and tilts her head a bit. Chiyo merely sweatdrops as Osaka fully stands up and starts to walk away.

Kamiya giggles a little as she watches all this transpire. "Well, at least everything's still normal…" she states as her expression changes a little to one of worry, "…But I just can't shake this feeling that something's not right…"

"A short time later, in class…" The narrator states.

"Man, why can't it be Saturday?" Ms. Yukari sighs loudly as she floats into the classroom limply.

A heavy atmosphere falls upon the class almost instantly.

"Wow…this is the fifth time in a row she's been late…" Kaorin whispers to Chihiro. "Yeah, I know. But isn't this normal for Yukari-sensei?" Chihiro asks back, sweatdropping a little.

Yukari lazily picks up a piece of chalk and starts writing on the board. "Alright, listen up you guys…I'm not here because I want to teach you anything; I'm here because some woman called me and told me I had to come in today…" Yukari states as she writes.

"I HEARD THAT!!" A voice shouts angrily from the next room over through the wall. "Man, even when I'm at school she's gotta nag on me. Stupid Nyamo…" Yukari mumbles, a little ticked off and a little more awake now.

The class sweatdrops as they listen to all this. "Man, Yukari-chan and Nyamo just don't stop do they?" Tomo laughs as she pokes Yomi in the side.

"Apparently not…" Yomi mutters as she pushes her glasses up on her face a little, "…And will you stop poking me! Do you have any concept of how annoying that is?!"

Tomo stares at Yomi blankly. "Of course I do; that's why I do it…" Tomo replies with tiny eyes and a question mark above her head.

"Ugh! You are so rude! Why do I even talk to you?" Yomi shouts angrily as she clenches her fists in anger and shoots steam out of her head.

"That, no one really knows…" The narrator laughs nervously.

"Are you two quite finished?!" A voice yells loudly; and they both look to see Ms. Yukari flaring angrily in front of them.

"She can sure change moods fast, huh, Sakaki?" Kamiya laughs a little as she looks over at Sakaki.

Sakaki turns to her for a moment and nods in agreement. Just at that moment; a flash suddenly appears before Kamiya's eyes of Sakaki wearing a red cat ears hairband and grinning evilly; but disappears just as fast.

"What's going on here?!" Kamiya shouts in shock as she jumps from her seat; nearly tripping over her seat in the process.

"Well, Yumenna-san; I'm trying to teach the class here; but I keep getting interrupted!" Ms. Yukari screams from behind her; causing her to flinch as she turns to see her staring her directly in the face.

A huge sweatdrop appears behind Kamiya's head. "I'm…s-sorry, Yukari-sensei…" Kamiya mutters quietly as she looks down in shame and starts bowing in forgiveness.

Yukari sighs deeply and shakes her head. "Whatever. I've got to get this class taught or I'll be having another nice chat with the principal again…" Ms. Yukari mumbles as she walks back towards the front of the class.

The class's gaze shifts from Ms. Yukari back to Kamiya as she slowly takes her seat again. _Man, I wish they'd stop staring at me…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she sweats profusely.

She slumps back into her desk and starts rearranging her books when suddenly she notices one of them missing. As she looks around the desk for the book she spots it, and soon realizes it's right next to Sakaki's foot.

"Umm…" Kamiya stutters as she trembles with fear. Suddenly, Sakaki moves and Kamiya clasps her desk for dear life, but sweatdrops seconds later as Sakaki bends down and picks up her book.

"Kamiya-dono; you seem really tense. Are you feeling alright?" Sakaki asks a little nervously as she extends her hand out towards her with the book in it.

Kamiya stares at her blankly for a moment; but slowly reaches out for the book. "Yeah…I think I'm fine now…" Her voice trails off as she cautiously takes the book from Sakaki's hand. Sakaki simply stares back at her with a question above her head, unsure of what to say.

_It was nothing…it was nothing…it didn't happen…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she slowly catches her breath and regains her composure.

"A short time later, at lunch…" The narrator states.

"Man, you really freaked out during Yukari-chan's class today, Kamiya!" Tomo shouts as she sits a short distance from Kamiya at a lunch table. "Yeah, I've never seen you like that before. What happened?" Chiyo asks with great concern as she sits across from her.

"I don't know…" Kamiya begins as she stirs some noodles in a cup, "…For a second I thought I saw something; but I guess it was really nothing at all."

Kagura laughs a little as she takes a seat at the table. "Ah, don't worry about it, Kamiya-chan. I'm sure that it was just your imagination or something." Kagura adds with a laugh.

"But you know…" Osaka suddenly bursts in, staring at Kamiya with fierce eyes, "…They say sometimes when you see something like that; it's usually an omen of bad things to come!"

An air of silence floats above the table as they all stare at her in confusion.

"Oh, come on Osaka! You really believe all that garbage?" Yomi laughs as she breaks the silence. "Yeah…" Osaka begins with a blank expression, "…Why? Should I believe something else?"

"Well, that's not exactly it…" Yomi nervously laughs as she fans the air in front of her face; as if to fan the comment away.

"But in all seriousness, you probably just saw a reflection in the window or started daydreaming and didn't notice or something. I wouldn't even worry about, Kamiya-chan." Yomi states as she eats a little of her bread.

"Thanks you guys…I knew it was nothing. I'm glad you're all here to support me." Kamiya smiles as she picks up her chopsticks and starts to eat.

Suddenly, a cold shiver passes through her body; and she slowly turns to look down the table. As she looks down the table; she sees Tomo; but her face and body are completely mechanical as a small yellow frog-like creature sits inside her stomach and grins at her evilly.

Kamiya drops her chopsticks; and everyone looks up at her in shock.

"Kamiya-chan? What's the matter? You alright?" Chiyo asks with great fear as Kamiya stares blankly at Tomo, white as a ghost.

"Maybe something really is wrong with her…" Tomo states as she looks at her in confusion. "I'll get Kurosawa-sensei. Maybe she can help." Sakaki states as she wipes her mouth and stands from her seat.

"A few seconds later…" The narrator states.

"Hey! No running in the halls!!" Ms. Kurosawa shouts as she sees Sakaki running down the hall towards her at full speed.

"Wait! Kurosawa-sensei, please come quickly! It's important!" Sakaki shouts as she comes up to Ms. Kurosawa and stops a few feet in front of her. "What?" Ms. Kurosawa asks as she looks at Sakaki with great confusion.

"Please, come. It's Kamiya-dono…she's acting really strange!" Sakaki shouts as she bows a little. "O.K., O.K., I'm coming!" Ms. Kurosawa shouts as Sakaki starts to race back to the cafeteria.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Well; other than a bit of a fever, she seems perfectly fine to me…" The school doctor states as Kamiya lies on the small sofa in the waiting room.

"Hmm…everyone tells me that she's been acting really strange most of the day. They tell me that she saw something earlier; but she didn't say what. And just when everything seemed normal; she suddenly froze in place. By the time I got there; she had passed out and Yomi was holding her in her arms…" Ms. Kurosawa explains.

"That's quite a story, Kurosawa-sensei; but I can't really help you with that. I'm just a doctor, not a psychiatrist. To me; she's just suffering from something along the lines of a mild flu…although that doesn't really explain what you just told me," The doctor states, "To me; it almost seems like she's suffering from hysteria."

"You think so?" Ms. Kurosawa asks. "I don't know…it's just a guess. I could be wrong though." He replies as he looks down at Kamiya.

Ms. Kurosawa sighs as she lightly adjusts a cold pack on Kamiya's forehead. "Well, whatever it is, I hope she gets over it. She's a good student, and I don't like to see her like this…"

Ms. Kurosawa snorts a little. "Actually, I don't seeing any of my students in pain." She states as she shrugs her shoulders a bit, "Unfortunately; I've gotta get back to class. I'm already late as it is; but I wanted to make sure she was alright before I left. Thank you, doctor."

"No problem, it's my pleasure." He replies with a smile as Ms. Kurosawa heads for the door. Ms. Kurosawa turns for a moment and looks back at Kamiya and sighs a little as she sees her still unconscious on the sofa.

As Ms. Kurosawa opens the door, she jumps a little as she sees a group of girls in front of her.

"Oh, it's just you girls. Why aren't you in class?" She asks. "We convinced Kimura-sensei to let us come down here and check up on Kamiya." Chiyo states as she looks up at Ms. Kurosawa.

"Yeah. Like when I asked him; he smiled at me and told me to take as long as I wanted. It was actually kinda creepy…" Kagura states with disgust.

Ms. Kurosawa sweatdrops a little; but regains her composure. "O.K. girls; you can see if for a minute I suppose; but she's not awake right now; so there's really not much to see." Ms. Kurosawa explains.

"It's alright Kurosawa-sensei. We just want to see her. Maybe she'll know we're there and wake up!" Chiyo smiles happily up at Ms. Kurosawa.

She laughs a little as she kneels down to Chiyo's height. "Maybe. It's nice to know that you guys care about her that much." Ms. Kurosawa smiles happily.

"O.K., I heard all of that. You girls can come in for a few minutes." The doctor states as she opens the door fully behind Ms. Kurosawa. "Thanks. Well; I'm off to class. Be sure and let me know if she improves." Ms. Kurosawa states as she walks off down the hall. "Will do!" Chiyo shouts to her as the rest of the group enters the room.

As Chiyo enters the room; she sees them all stare down at Kamiya; who's still a little pale and out cold. "Kamiya-dono, I don't know if you can hear me; but I'll pray for you tonight if you don't get better." Chiyo states as she gently holds Kamiya's hand.

"Wow…" Tomo mutters quietly as she looks down at Chiyo and Kamiya, "…I guess it really never hits you how short your time here can be until you see someone like that…"

"Idiot! What are you saying? She's not dead or anything; she just fainted." Yomi shouts loudly and angrily as she smacks Tomo in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tomo shouts back as she stares down Yomi. "You know damn well what that was for, moron!" Yomi growls as she slams her face into Tomo's and stares back at her.

As the two growl at each other, Tomo quickly reaches into her pocket. "Well, Yomi, if you want to treat me like that; I think it's time I used this again!" Tomo shouts as she holds up a pen.

Yomi immediately sweatdrops and backs down. "No, that's fine…you don't have to do that again…" Yomi laughs nervously as she holds up her hands in surrender.

"W-where did you get…that pen…?" A weak voice asks; and they all look down to see Kamiya looking up at them.

"KAMIYA! You're alright!" Chiyo shouts as she hugs Kamiya, making her groan a little. The rest of the group starts cheering as Kamiya sits up on the sofa a little.

"Well, it looks like you're awake now…" The doctor states as he walks into the room again from the connected room. "Yes…I don't feel…real well though…" Kamiya mumbles, "…My head's really clogged…like someone hit me with a bat or something…"

"That's normal after fainting. You probably hit your head on the table on the way down; which would explain that little bump on your forehead." The doctor states, "However, I think you're not ready to go back to school. I'm sending you home for the day."

Kamiya nods slightly as Sakaki and Chiyo help her to her feet as best as they can. "Thank you…I'll be sure to get some…rest…" Kamiya smiles weakly as she looks up at the doctor; and then at the other girls in the room.

"And thanks you guys…I'm touched that…you were so…worried about me…" Kamiya states. "Think nothing of it," Yomi states with a thumb's up, "But you sound like hell. I think Kurosawa-sensei called your mom already."

"Yes, that's right. She should be here any minute to pick you up." The doctor states, "Well; let's get you to the school's entrance so we can get you home. You need some rest."

"A short time later, after the girls help Kamiya to the entrance…" The narrator states.

"Oh, Kamiya! Are you alright?" Her mother shouts as she stands just outside the entrance. "I'll be fine Mom…I just need to rest for a while…" Kamiya mutters with a little more strength in her voice.

"Just give her some time to rest and recover. She fainted and hit her head on the table; and she seems to have a slight fever. Nothing to be really concerned about; it'll pass with time." The doctor states.

Kamiya's mom nods and helps her walk to the car. The girls watch for a few moments as until they leave; and go back inside the school.

"Later that day…" The narrator states.

"So, how do you feel?" Kamiya's mother asks as she walks into Kamiya's bedroom. Kamiya looks up at her as she sips a bowl of soup. "I'm feeling a lot better now, Mom. I think it was just a fluke." Kamiya smiles happily.

"Well, that's good to know. Your friends have come here to see you." She states as she walks back to the doorway. "O.K., Mom. Tell them I'll be out in a minute." Kamiya replies as she finishes off her soup quickly.

"See?! I told you I should have went with you to school today!" A tiny voice shouts as Kamiya looks down to see Terere walk up to her and hop on the bed.

"Heh, well, I don't think that would have been wise," Kamiya states, "I only met you a short time ago, you know."

"What?" The narrator asks with confusion, unnoticed.

"That's true I suppose…but you know, I was worried about you! And something did happen to you at school!" Terere retorts.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I don't know you all that well; and I can already tell that you worry too much." Kamiya laughs.

A question mark appears above Terere's head. "Just what do you mean by that?" She pouts as she crosses her arms.

Kamiya laughs as picks up Terere. Terere looks at her with confusion, but soon smiles as Kamiya hugs her. "I don't know where you came from or why you're here; but you're my best friend in the whole world. I love you, Terere-chan." Kamiya smiles happily as she hugs her.

"Tetete…I love you too, Kamiya-dono!" Terere giggles as she hugs Kamiya back. "Well, we'd better get going! My friends are here and waiting for me!" Kamiya shouts a few moments later as she sets Terere down on the bed.

"Yay! Let's go!" Terere shouts as she punches the air above her in celebration. Kamiya quickly changes into some street clothes and Terere rushes out of the room after her.

"Don't forget to turn on your anti-barrier!" Kamiya giggles as they rush towards the stairs. "Oh, don't worry about it. There's no need for that!" Terere shouts happily.

Suddenly she slams into something and falls on her back. "Ouch! What'd you stop for?" Terere shouts as a welt appears on her head.

Kamiya looks down at her with a shocked expression upon her face. "You…don't need your anti-barrier?" Kamiya asks.

"Of course not! Your friends know me, don't you remember?" Terere asks as she rubs the welt on top of her head.

_My god…it wasn't just a feeling. Something really is going on…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she stares blankly at Terere.

"Hmm…you sure you're feeling better, Kamiya-dono? You need to rest some more?" Terere asks as she looks up at her, the welt on her head now gone down.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Kamiya mutters. _O.K.; just play it cool. Don't freak out like you did back at school; just play along and see what happens…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she forces a smile.

"I…think the bump on my head made me forget a little…yeah…" Kamiya states with a slight nod. Terere looks up at her with a question mark above her head, but nods a moment later and smiles. "O.K. Let's not keep everyone waiting then!" She announces happily.

Kamiya and Terere quickly rush down the stairs and see Tomo, Kagura, Sakaki, Chiyo and Osaka sitting in the living room.

"Does it taste good?" Kamiya's mother asks as Chiyo drink a cup of tea. "Oh yes, it's very good, Yumenna-dono!" Chiyo states with a bow. "No need to be so formal; just call me Chiwa." She replies as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting like that…" Kamiya states as she walks into the room and bows a little. "Don't worry about it, Kamiya. It's good to see you back to normal!" Kagura replies with a little wave.

"So, are you feeling up to doing what we were going to do tonight still?" She asks Kamiya. "Oh? I don't really remember what that was…" Kamiya states as she sweatdrops a little.

"Oh…" Kagura replies, scratching her head a little in confusion, "Well, we were going to just hang around at Chiyo's place for a while; that's all."

"Sure; that sounds like fun!" Kamiya replies with a smile. "Can I come too?" Terere shouts as she jumps up and down.

At first Kamiya reaches out to stop her; but pulls back. "Sure! I'm sure the others will be happy to see you again!" Sakaki states with a smile.

_So, she was right! They do know her…_ Kamiya thinks to herself, _…And what's this stuff about others? Something's going on here…but what?_

"Heh, don't ask me…I'm just as confused as you are, Kamiya-dono." The narrator adds.

"Alright then, let's cut the chat and get going!" Tomo shouts as she stands to her feet. Kamiya nods and they quickly head out the door.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

Kamiya giggles a little to herself as they walk up to Chiyo's house. "Well; at least that hasn't changed…" Kamiya states to herself quietly.

Chiyo-chan walks up to her gates and enters a code. A few moments later; the gates slowly creak open and Chiyo walks in.

As Kamiya follows Chiyo and the others in; she suddenly stops dead in her tracks. Standing a short distance in front of Chiyo is a small black frog-like alien.

"Chiyo-chi! Why didn't you tell me you were coming and that you were bringing friends, desu?" The alien asks as she walks up to him. "Don't worry about it, Tamama-chan. Are the others here?" Chiyo asks happily.

A swarm of question marks pop up over Kamiya's head almost instantly. "I hate to say it, Kamiya-dono; but I'm just as confused as you are! What's Tamama doing here with Chiyo-chan?" The narrator shouts with dismay.

"Yes, desu! I shall get them right away, Chiyo-chi!" Keroro shouts with a salute. "Thanks Tamama-chan. You're the best." Chiyo smiles happily as Tamama races off into the mansion.

"Uh…uh…uh…" Kamiya stutters as she waves her arms about in confusion. "What's up Kamiya? Did you have a question for Tamama-chan or something?" Chiyo asks her as she walks over to her.

"Uh…no…that's not it…" Kamiya states with a shaded in face. _This can't be happening…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she tries to remain calm.

"Ah, hello there Chiyo-dono! Good to see you again, de arimasu!" Another frog states as he walks out from the house. "Good to see you again too, Keroro-chan! Osaka-san's here so you can go home with her tonight." Chiyo replies.

_Darn…I was hoping to stay here again tonight…_ Keroro thinks to himself as his eyes squint, _…Why does Tamama get to live in the lap of luxury while I have to share a room with Osaka-dono?_

"Heya Kero-chan! It's good to see ya again!" Osaka states with a blank expression as she slowly waves to him. "Same here, Osaka-dono! I'll be coming home tonight, de arimasu! Did you get me that Gunpla I wanted?" Keroro asks.

"You wanted the Soundwave, right?" Osaka asks with a question mark above her head. "Um…no…that's actually a Transformer, not a Gunpla…" Keroro mutters as a heavy atmosphere appears above him.

"Oh sorry…they all look the same to me…" Osaka states with a laugh. "What?! Are you insane! There's a big difference between Gunpla and Transformers!!!!" Keroro shouts angrily as steam shoots out of his head.

Everyone starts laughing, except Kamiya who's still confused to the max. Suddenly, a noise catches her attention and she looks up to see a red alien walk out from behind the side of the house.

"Hnn! It figures that only an idiot like you would be concerned about the differences between stupid plastic toys!" He states as he crosses his arms and closes his eyes in disappointment.

"Oh come on, Giro-chan. You know that he's just that way; don't knock him for it." Kagura states with a wink. Giroro blushes a little as she winks. "Yes, Kagura…" He mutters as he hangs his head in defeat.

"Come on…what's with all the commotion?" A voice states as a small hole opens in the ground and a yellow Keronian spins around in a chair. "How am I supposed to get any work done around here?" He asks as he holds his hand in front of his face.

"Don't worry about that, Kururu! I'll help ya out!" Tomo shouts as she whips out a pen from her pocket. "No! Don't use that again!" Kururu shouts, but a few moments later emerges from a cloud of smoke in a pink tutu.

"Oops, sorry! I was trying to draw a desk…" Tomo states as she sweatdrops a little. "Man, that girl really sucks at drawing…" Kururu sighs to himself as he quickly takes of the tutu; sweatdropping.

"Nin! Did somebody call me?" A voice states as a cloud of smoke disperses; and Dororo emerges onto the scene.

"Well, not really Dororo…" Sakaki states as she kneels down next to him.

"Hmm…I may be confused as hell; but I know what's coming up next!" The narrator shouts, "Trauma switch: ON!"

"Nobody ever calls me for anything…" Dororo whimpers to himself as he curls up into a ball. "Oh, it's O.K. Dororo…" Sakaki mutters as she picks him up and cradles him in her arms, "I'm here for you. Don't cry…"

"Dororo-kun…" Keroro comments lightly as he sweatdrops after watching that whole scene.

"Say, I was wondering…" Kamiya states, finally finding the conviction to speak.

"Oh, what's that, Kamiya-dono?" Keroro asks as he looks up at her. "Um, can I speak to the Keroro Platoon in private? There's something I'm wondering about…" Kamiya replies.

A question mark appears above Keroro's head and fades away quickly. "Sure, de arimasu! Keroro Platoon, assemble!" Keroro shouts as he points into the air.

"I heard…you don't have to command me…" Giroro grumbles as he walks past Keroro; leaving Keroro only to sweatdrop.

"A short time later, inside Chiyo's mansion…" The narrator states.

"So, Kami-chi; what's on your mind, desu?" Tamama asks happily as the entire Keroro Platoon sits around her in the living room.

"Well; I don't exactly know how to ask this…but…" Kamiya begins nervously, "…Do you guys really know these girls?"

A series of dots appears above each of the Keroro Platoon members.

"Um…yes…why?" Keroro asks in confusion a few moments later.

"Well, what ever happened to Fuyuki and Natsumi?" Kamiya asks as she looks at Keroro. Keroro puts his hand on his chin and rubs it for a few seconds. "Hmm…don't know any Pekoponjin by the names of Fuyuki or Natsumi…" He comments; causing Kamiya to sweatdrop.

"Well; how about you Tamama? What of Momoka and Paul?" Kamiya asks. "Um…not that I can think of…" Tamama begins, "…Is Paul an American or something? Doesn't sound like a traditional Japanese name to me."

A heavy atmosphere hangs over Kamiya. "No…that's not the point here…" She mutters.

"O.K; how about you Giroro? You've got to remember Natsumi, right?" Kamiya asks. "Hnn! I don't know any Pekoponjin by that name! If you ask me; it sounds like he's got a really stupid name…" Giroro replies sternly.

"Wow…you even got her gender wrong…you really don't remember…" Kamiya mutters quietly to herself.

She turns to Kururu; who snickers quietly to himself. "I suppose it's kinda pointless for me to ask; but do you know anyone by the name of Saburo?" Kamiya asks him.

"Kukuku…nope. I keep track of all the Pekoponjin I encounter; and I'd remember a name like that. I know there's no one on my record that has a name that starts with S." Kururu replies.

Kamiya's head flops forward in defeat. "Um…Kamiya-dono… is there anyone I'm supposed to know?" Dororo asks innocently.

"Actually, yes. You're supposed to know someone named Koyuki; but I'm betting that you don't." Kamiya limply states.

Dororo thinks quietly for a minute. "I'm sorry Kamiya-dono; but I don't know any Koyuki's. She sounds like a nice person though…I think her name means snow!" Dororo replies.

"Well; at least you got her gender right." Kamiya mutters with great sarcasm.

"Ku…this was kinda pointless. I've got some work to do; I'll be leaving now." Kururu replies as the chair he's sitting on sinks down into a hole in the floor and seals shut.

"I don't mean to be rude; but Kururu's got a point. I'm leaving too." Giroro grumbles as he hops off of his chair and walks out of the room.

"Tell me Kamiya-dono; what was this…Fuyumi and Natsuki like?" Keroro asks.

"Ah, just forget it, Keroro-chan. It's not worth explaining…" Kamiya sighs as she stands up and walks out of the room; leaving Dororo, Tamama and Keroro with blank stares on their faces.

As Kamiya walks into the dining room Terere greets her at the doorway. "Tetete…so, you did find out what you needed to?" She asks happily.

"Yes and no…" Kamiya replies as she walks over to a window. "Yes and no?" Terere asks innocently with a question mark above her head.

"Can-can you just leave me alone for a while, Terere-chan? I need some time to think…" Kamiya asks politely.

Terere looks up at her quietly; and nods a moment later. "O.K." She merely replies as she walks away.

Kamiya silently stares out the window at the sunset in the distance; a million thoughts racing through her head.

"Something's wrong. Everything has changed…and not in a good way…" Kamiya says to herself as she thinks out-loud, "They don't even remember their best friends…what in the heck's going on?"

Kamiya sighs and takes a seat at a table; when suddenly she senses something. She looks over quickly to see a girl with orange hair sitting next to her; staring at her.

"Alisa-chan!!" Kamiya shouts in shock. "Hello, Kamiya. You seem surprised to see me." Alisa replies as she continues to stare at her.

"Well, yeah…I wasn't exactly expecting you…it's been one strange day though; so I'm not totally shocked." Kamiya admits.

"Oh? How so?" Alisa asks her. "Um, well, where to begin?" Kamiya laughs, "Let's see, first I get flashbacks of when Sakaki had Megvula attached to her; and then I get another of Kururu inside that Tomo suit he used a long time ago which scared the hell out of me; then Terere tells me that she's O.K. with being seen by everybody; which never happened before; and now I get here and all my friends know the Keroro Platoon; and they don't remember their friends! Do you know what's going on?"

Alisa stares at her silently for a minute, but then nods. "I do." She replies quietly.

"Please, tell me! This is driving me crazy!" Kamiya shouts. "Actually, me too…" The narrator adds.

"I can't yet. All's not ready yet. All I can say is that unfortunately not everything went as planned and Keroro's Pekoponjin friends aren't here; at least in the sense that they know the Keroro Platoon." Nevula states as he appears on her hairband.

"Huh?" Kamiya asks, still confused with a blank expression. "You have nothing to worry about, Kamiya-dono. I, however, do. If something should happen to me or Alisa; use this on one of us." Nevula states as Alisa takes a small device out of her pocket and hands it to Kamiya.

"O.K….what is it?" She asks. "It's just something that will help. I have a feeling of what's coming; and that should help me fight it." Nevula replies.

"Also, if you see anything suspicious; anything out of place; let me know immediately, O.K.?" Nevula asks.

"Um, hello? Take a look around here! Everything's gone wacko!" Kamiya shouts, a little tense. "Calm down Kamiya…this will all work in the end; I assure you." Alisa states with a bit of a smile.

"Wait…did you just smile?" Kamiya asks her with great suspicion. "No, not that I'm aware of…" Alisa replies with a question mark above her head.

_Smiling and using contractions?! She's changed too!_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she stares at Alisa in wonder.

"What's wrong, Kamiya? Are you upset with me?" Alisa asks innocently. Kamiya stares at her for a few moments longer, but shakes her head. "No, I'm not upset. Just a little confused is all." Kamiya replies.

"Don't worry about it, Kamiya. It will all make sense in the end. Just have patience." Alisa states as she nods a little. "I sure hope so…" Kamiya mutters as Alisa stands up to leave.

"Wait!" Kamiya shouts. "What is it?" Alisa asks her as she stops and turns to face her. "I…want to come with you. I need to know what's going on; and you seem to be the only one who knows anything." Kamiya states.

Alisa and Nevula look at her; then nod approvingly. "Come with us; there's something I think you should see." Nevula states.

"Alright." Kamiya states as she stands to her feet. Suddenly, Nevula turns into a coil and wraps himself around her; lifting her off of the ground.

"Hey! I was going to come anyway! You don't have to force me like this!!" Kamiya shouts. "It's because we're going to be flying. Can you fly?" Alisa asks.

"Um, no…" Kamiya mutters with a big sweatdrop. "That's why I'm doing this. Let's go, Alisa." Nevula states as they walk out the front door. "O.K., Daddy." Alisa replies as Nevula helps her take off into the air; with Kamiya in tow.

"Wow, this just keeps getting stranger and stranger…" The narrator states, "Anyway, a short time later…"

Alisa and Nevula finally land on top of Nishizawa Tower, and set Kamiya down. "Wait…why are we here?" Kamiya asks.

"Look over there." Alisa states as she points out at something. Kamiya rises to her feet and looks at what she's pointing at.

In the distance, a giant hole appears in the night sky; shining bright sunlight through it. "And over there." Alisa states, pointing in another direction. Kamiya looks, and sees another hole in the sky; this time with storm clouds and rain falling through it; but the rain doesn't go very far into the rest of the area surrounding the hole.

"What are those?" Kamiya asks. "Holes…" Nevula states.

"Well, I can see that…" Kamiya limply mutters with a sweatdrop.

"Holes…in the fabric of time." Nevula finishes.

"WHAT?!" Kamiya shouts, stepping back a little from shock as she holds her hand in front of her mouth.

"Yes…that's the time-stream trying to adjust and reconfigure itself. It's not easy though; and there will be more holes like that popping up for a while at least." Nevula explains.

"But…why are they there? What happened?" Kamiya asks.

Alisa turns to her with a somber expression. "I'm sorry Kamiya; I can't tell you that yet. Eventually I will; when all is complete; but for now you must be patient and wait." She states.

Kamiya sighs deeply. "Man, this is…almost too much! I've been abducted by aliens, turned evil, forced to fight my best friends…but that pales in comparison to what's going on here! This is just…I don't even know how to describe it! It's too much!" Kamiya states.

"Too much?" Alisa asks innocently. "Well; I mean it's too much for me to comprehend, I guess. I mean, I'm just not understanding how the very fabric of something like time can just start coming apart!" Kamiya explains.

"Oh, I see…" Alisa states as she turns back towards the holes in the sky. The wind gently blows her hair as she speaks softly, "…Well, this is hard for a Pekoponjin to understand. Someone of the Dark Race might understand better than your kind; but I will do my best to explain it to you when the time comes."

"O.K. then. I believe you'll do that." Kamiya replies.

Alisa turns around and looks at her. "You're not mad at me, right?" Alisa asks. "Not mad per say…just a little at a loss for words. Between everything's that has happened today; and now you not telling me what's going on…I just don't know what to do." Kamiya confesses.

Alisa walks over to her and places her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kamiya. You're doing everything right. You're not supposed to know what's going on or try to do anything about it; you're just supposed to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Alisa explains with a smile.

Kamiya looks at her, and stares deeply into her eyes. "Alright Alisa; I'll trust you. I'm really curious about all this; but I'll just watch it all happen. I'll do that for you." Kamiya replies.

Alisa smiles again upon hearing this. "That's good to know, Kamiya. You are my friend, after all." Alisa replies.

Suddenly, Alisa senses something and Nevula turns into a giant pair of blades. "What's going on?!" Kamiya shouts in shock.

"Quiet!" Nevula shouts as Alisa looks around in quick movements. Kamiya opens her mouth to speak; but backs away slowly instead.

"FREEZE! DO NOT RESIST!" A chorus of mechanical voices shout as an armada of small devices appear hovering in mid air almost instantly.

"We've been ambushed, Daddy!" Alisa shouts. "Yes. It's what I was afraid of…" Nevula begins, "…They found out what happened and found us!"

Alisa takes off into the air and starts slicing all of the small devices that Nevula can hit; but more of them appear out of nowhere and dodge Nevula's swings.

"RESISTENCE DETECTED! UPGRADING PROGRAM!" The devices chime out simultaneously. Suddenly; beams of energy shoot out of the each of the hundreds of devices and converge on Alisa.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!" Alisa screams as the full force of the beams zaps her. "Alisa! Hang on!" Nevula shouts in pain as he tries to shield Alisa with his body from the beams.

"Alisa-chan!!" Kamiya shouts as she reaches out for her. One of the devices senses her and turns to face her; causing her to drop her jaw in shock.

"PEKOPONJIN DETECTED! TAKING ACTION NOW!" The device shouts as it shoots a beam at Kamiya. Kamiya tries to dodge it; but gets grazed by it and knocked out almost instantly.

Alisa continues to howl in pain as Nevula tries in vain to protect her with his body. No matter how hard he tries to form a shield; the beams cut through him and attack Alisa.

"Do not try to resist criminal, Poyo!" A voice shouts as a small hole in space opens and a pair of legs start to descend out from them.

"Alisa…don't give in! Fight it!!" Nevula calls out; trying with of his strength to protect her.

"Why do they always fight, Poya?" Another voice states as another set of legs follow the girl who just came out of the hole in space.

"I'm not really sure, Poyo." The first girl states with a bit of a head tilt.

Not too far away, Kamiya starts to regain consciousness. "Ohh….what happened?" She asks groggily as she holds her head.

"Huh, Poyo? What's this, Poyo?" The first girl asks as she floats above the tower over to Kamiya.

"Who are you?" Kamiya asks; still a little out of it. "Hmm…interesting, Poya. This Pekoponjin girl can see us, Poya." The other girl states, now floating next to her comrade.

"Of course I can see you, I'm already familiar with aliens." Kamiya states. "Really, Poya? What's your name, Pekoponjin?" The second girl with blue hair asks.

"It's Kamiya. I'm a friend of hers." She states as she points to Alisa, who's still fighting back against the devices.

"Oh yeah…Kamiya Yumenna. We do have records of you, after that attack on your friend Terere by that bad guy Abrara, Poyo!" The other girl with green hair states.

"Wait…don't tell me. You two are space police, right?" Kamiya asks.

"Yes, that's right, Poyo! My name is Poyon, and this is my lieutenant Poyan, Poyo!" Poyon states as she points to her blue-haired comrade.

"What are you doing to my friend?" Kamiya asks, getting back on track. "Oh, that, Poya? Well, it's not really any concern of a Pekoponjin; so I can't say, Poya." Poyan states with a nod.

"Man, what's with all the secrets?" Kamiya asks herself with a sweatdrop as the two policewomen float away.

"O.K., Poyo! Stand down, police robos, Poyo!" Poyon commands as the small devices finally stop shooting Alisa and Nevula.

Alisa falls from the sky and plops onto the deck of the tower; out cold. Kamiya quickly stands up and rushes over to her.

"Alisa-chan! Alisa-chan! Speak to me! Are you alright?!" Kamiya shouts as she holds her up. Her limp body just hangs in her arms and Nevula's eye has a big X across it, as he too has passed out.

"She's just under a powerful chemical control right now, Poya. She'll be fine once we've got her, Poya!" Poyan states.

"What do you mean?" Kamiya asks as she stares up at Poyon and Poyan.

"Well, as long as we have to say it; you might as well listen Pekoponjin, Poyo." Poyon states. The police robos lift up Kamiya and carry her a short distance from Alisa, as some of the other robos pick up Alisa's limp body.

"By the power invested in me, I hear by place you, Alisa Southerncross and Nevula, under arrest for the willful and deliberate disruption of time and space; for the which the punishment is death, Poya!" Poyan states as Poyon places a pair of handcuffs on Alisa and a ring of energy bonds over Nevula as Kamiya stares on in complete shock.

"With Alisa and Nevula under arrest and facing death, and Kamiya powerless to help them; what will happen next for them? And how and why did Alisa and Nevula alter history in the first place? And what of the girls and the Keroro Platoon? How did they up together? And what other problems and shocking surprises will happen due to altering history? Will things continue to get worse?" The narrator shouts in shock, "Keep watching and find out!!"


	18. Part 16: Kururu: Memoires are made of

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 16: "Kururu: Memories are made of this! De arimasu!"**_

"After being ambushed by Space Policewomen Poyon-chan and Poyan-chan; Alisa Southerncross and Nevula have been placed under arrest and are now facing death; while Kamiya Yumenna watches helplessly…" The narrator explains as Poyon and Poyan watch as 4 small police robos hold Alisa's limp body in the air.

"That wasn't nearly as hard as headquarters said it would be, Poya!" Poyan states as she nods lightly at the unconscious Alisa. "No criminal can go unpunished, Poyo!" Poyon chimes in with a smile and a wink.

"…How…how could you?" A voice asks; and they both turn to see Kamiya still in the same position that the police robos set her down in.

"We're just doing our job, Poya!" Poyan replies as she floats over in front of her. "Your job? Aren't people innocent until proven guilty?" Kamiya asks.

Poyan thinks quietly to herself for a moment. "Well; that might be true with some Pekoponjin governments; but space laws are different, Poya. We have substantial evidence to prove that it was Nevula who did this, Poya." Poyan explains.

"You mean, the those holes over there?" Kamiya asks as she points towards where the holes were; only to watch them slowly disappear.

"Yes, Poyo. Those holes are very unstable areas in time and space, Poyo. You don't want to get close to them, Poyo!" Poyon explains as she floats over next to her lieutenant.

"But…how did he do it?" Kamiya asks. The two space policewomen look at each other with confused looks. "Well; we haven't figured that out quite yet either, Poya. We were lucky that our headquarters were right about how to handle these two. Poya. We've never had to deal with anyone like this before, Poya." Poyan explains to Kamiya.

"Can someone please tell me how this happened…?" The narrator asks with little heart.

"I'll be sure to do that later…" A voice states; and everyone turns to see Alisa and Nevula floating in the air; fully awake.

"WHAT?!" Poyan, Poyon, Kamiya and the narrator all shout at the same time as they stare at Alisa in shock.

"But…how?" Poyon asks in shock as she looks down at the ground at the broken power bonds and police robos on the ground; shattered in tiny pieces.

"I have to thank Kamiya-dono for that one…" Nevula states; as Kamiya looks on in confusion, "…Thanks for using that device, like I asked you to."

"What's going on here?" The narrator asks, "Replay, please!"

"Alisa-chan! Alisa-chan! Speak to me! Are you alright?!" Kamiya shouts as she holds her up. Her limp body just hangs in her arms and Nevula's eye has a big X across it, as he too has passed out.

As Alisa and Nevula lie in Kamiya's arms; she quickly reaches into her pocket and presses the device they had given her earlier that day; and administers the anti-agent into Alisa's body; totally unnoticed by Poyon and Poyon as they notice Kamiya holding Alisa.

"She's just under a powerful chemical control right now, Poya. She'll be fine once we've got her, Poya!" Poyan states.

"Oh, I see now…" The narrator states, "…Finally, something makes sense!"

"Headquarters was wrong…Poyo…" Poyon mutters in shock and disbelief as Alisa lands and starts walking towards them.

Just then, Kamiya looks up at Nevula just in time to see his eye become slanted as Alisa grins psychotically. "Did you really think that these bonds could hold me?" Alisa asks with a tone of taunting as Nevula slices the handcuffs off of Alisa.

"Stay back, or I'll-" Poyan begins as she draws her gun and points it at Alisa; but gets cut off. "Or you'll do what?!" Nevula asks as he changes into a pair of hands.

Poya fires upon Nevula; but the waves merely echo around his body as he grabs both Poyon and Poyan. "You really have no clue what you're dealing with, do you?" Alisa asks as she smirks at the two policewomen as they struggle to get free.

"If you hurt us; you'll be in a lot of trouble, Poyo!" Poyon warns as she looks down at Alisa.

"You mean worse than they were before? They were facing death…" The narrator asks with a tone of confusion.

"I don't care about that…" Nevula states as his eye appears on his body and stares at the two policewomen, "…All I care about is Alisa; and you tried to kill her. That…is unforgivable."

Suddenly, he tosses the two space policewomen into the air and over the edge of the tower. "Oh my god…" Kamiya shouts in shock as she races towards the edge of the tower and looks down in horror.

"What's happened to you?!" Kamiya asks as she turns to face Alisa as Nevula retracts back into a hairband. "Nothing really…sometimes you just need to change your outlook on things." Alisa states; when something catches her eye and she looks up just behind Kamiya.

"Police robos…take her down, Poya!" Poyan commands as her and Poyon hover in the air a short distance from the tower.

"Damn…I forgot they can fly…" Nevula comments as hundreds of police robos turn to face him and Alisa, "…But I still have the upper hand in this battle!"

Suddenly; all of the police robos fire the same energy beam they fired before at Alisa; causing her to stumble a little upon impact.

"Fools…don't you realize that I'm immune now?!" Nevula cries out as he changes into a giant pair of rotating blades and starts obliterating the police robos.

"Poyon-dono, I don't think we stand a chance, Poya…" Poyan whispers to her superior as they watch Alisa obliterate the police robos like nothing. "I think you're right, Poyo…" Poyon replies in fear.

"So, you've got to send your lackey drones to face me now, is that it?" Alisa asks as she walks towards them through the swarms of police robos. Kamiya, Poyon and Poyan watch in horror as she plows through them like walking through nothing but air; as Nevula smashes and slams them into pieces in a flurry of explosions and shattered parts.

"Alisa…" Kamiya mutters in sadness as she watches Alisa come closer and closer, "…Is there anything I can do to help you? I don't like to see you like this!"

"NO!" Alisa cries out as she looks at Kamiya a short distance away; "This is no battle for a defenseless Pekoponjin. This is between me and the space policewomen!"

"We've got to get out of here; now, Poya!" Poyan shouts as she adjusts the settings on her gun. "I agree, Poyo. We'll have to reevaluate the situation back at headquarters, Poyo. Let's go, Poyo!" Poyon shouts just as Poyan fires the gun into the air in front of them and opens a subspace pocket.

"Don't even think about it!" Nevula screams as he converts into a spear and plows through the few remaining police robos and aims towards Poyon and Poyan. Poyon manages to jump into the subspace pocket and close it just as Nevula's spear closes in; causing him to hit nothing but air.

"NO!!" He growls as he finishes off the few remaining police robos; and reforms into a hairband. Kamiya; all this time; sits with her back against the needle of the tower and watches as Alisa turns towards her.

"Please Alisa-chan…this isn't like you…what's going on?" Kamiya asks in fear as she watches Alisa walk towards her. "Don't worry Pekoponjin…I won't hurt you…" Alisa states with a grin, one that doesn't inspire confidence in Kamiya.

"I'm sorry Alisa-chan…I didn't do anything to you…please, don't hurt me!" Kamiya begs, and Alisa stops in her tracks. "Well; that's true…you did give me that antidote…" Nevula begins as starts to remember, as Alisa looks up at him, "…So, it's only fair that we repay the favor…"

"But…but…why would you want to hurt me? Aren't we friends?" Kamiya asks.

Suddenly, Alisa takes a step back and nearly falls. "Friends…" Nevula asks as his eye returns to normal and he looks at Kamiya again.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kamiya-dono…" Nevula starts as Alisa stops grinning and returns to her normal expressionless face, "…I don't know what came over me…can you forgive me?"

Kamiya slowly rises to her feet; still a little weary of them. "I want to help you Alisa-chan, you too Nevula. I forgive you, but please don't do that again! You really scared me!" Kamiya replies.

Nevula looks at Kamiya as she starts crying. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Kamiya rushes Alisa and gives her a hug; leaving Alisa only to flinch a little and stare on in wonder; unsure of how to respond.

"I was so worried about you, Alisa-chan! You're one of my very best friends; and I don't want to lose you! I want to help you; I'll do anything I can to help you!" Kamiya cries out as she holds Alisa tightly.

Alisa looks up at Nevula with a confused look; and Nevula calmly reaches down and pulls Kamiya's tight grip off of Alisa. Kamiya gently wipes her eyes and looks up at Nevula.

"I'm sorry Kamiya-dono; but this is something I must deal with on my own. It's my fault that this whole thing happened; and now I must pay the price…alone. You can not help me with this." Nevula tells her with a tone of sadness.

"Daddy, are you sure?" Alisa asks as she looks up at him, "I think that Kamiya really wants to help us." Nevula sighs, "I'm sorry Alisa, but she can't help us. There's nothing she can do to help me, not with her being a normal Pekoponjin."

Kamiya sniffles a little as Nevula changes into a hand. "Kamiya-dono, I'm sorry that you can not help us with this; we must face this battle alone," Nevula begins as he extends his hand towards her, "…But, I suppose you do need a lift home; right?"

Kamiya looks up at him in confusion as Alisa tries hard to smile at her. Kamiya laughs a little as she wipes a remaining tear from her eye. "Thanks, you guys. I appreciate it." Kamiya replies as she takes Nevula's hand; and he conforms around her body gently and forms a pair of wings.

As Alisa takes off with Kamiya in tow; a silent set of misshapen optics watch from a short distance away on top of the tower.

"Hmm…that was some battle…" The mechanical voice states; his voice echoing in on itself a little, "…But why do I recognize those two Pekoponjin? Something's not right here…"

He turns a little to look at one of the holes in the sky; this one with snow coming out of it. "…But I'm willing to bet it has something to do with that time alteration those space policewomen mentioned. I must do some analysis on this and report back at once!"

"O.K., so who's this now?" The narrator asks in confusion, "…I'm so confused…well; let's see what's happening with Kamiya now; at least that should make sense."

"Alisa-chan!" Kamiya shouts as she stands on the balcony of her room at her house. Alisa stops suddenly as Kamiya speaks; causing her to turn around and hover in mid air. "What is it, Kamiya?" Alisa asks.

"I know you have to face this problem on your own…but…" Kamiya begins as she looks up at Alisa, "…Will I see you again? There are still so many questions I have and I really want to see you again."

Alisa floats a little closer to Kamiya and nods lightly. "You will see us again, Kamiya-dono. There was a reason why I did what I did; and when the time's right; I will explain it to you in detail," Nevula explains, "Hopefully by then I will have all these problems fixed. Goodbye for now, Kamiya-dono."

Nevula and Alisa quickly take off, leaving Kamiya to watch with a little dismay. "So, what happened to you all day?" A tiny voice states; and Kamiya turns to see Terere standing in the room with her arms crossed.

"Oh, it's just you…" Kamiya mutters as she sweatdrops, "..Well; I went out with Alisa-chan for a while; that's all."

"I was so worried about you though! You just up and left without saying anything!" Terere states as she uncrosses her arms.

"Hehe, that's just how Alisa-chan is. She's not one to give warnings." Kamiya mutters as she sweatdrops again.

"Oh…" Terere begins, "…Well; can you at least try to tell me when you're going to leave like that?" "Sure, I can do that. I'm sorry." Kamiya smiles as she kneels down to Terere's height.

"Tetete! Thanks Kamiya-dono!" Terere smiles. Kamiya watches as Terere happily walks out of the room.

"Terere-chan…" Kamiya snickers quietly to herself happily as she goes to her dresser and pulls out her pajamas.

Just as she does, she senses something and looks at the top of her dresser; only to see a small red and green necklace.

"Wh-why do I know what this is…" Kamiya asks herself as she reaches for the necklace; only to have her hand go through it and disappear.

"Another illusion…" Kamiya says in shock as she looks at the empty spot on the dresser where the necklace was, then suddenly at her mirror, "…Don't tell me; they have something to do with what Nevula and Alisa did!"

She takes a seat on her bed and looks around the room. "It must be…" She comments to herself in thought, "…Those must be something like flashbacks or something…it's the only possibility…"

She gets up again and looks at that spot on top of the dresser again. "…Because if it wasn't; I would still have my Powered Necklace. Some how they changed time; and I'm getting flashbacks; but that might be just the thing I need to help Alisa, after all!" Kamiya states with determination as she nods in confirmation of her own thoughts.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states, "…Somewhere…"

"I have some news for you…" The mechanical voice from earlier states as he walks into a room with a single chair in the center of it, with a shadowy figure sitting in it.

"Oh, really? And what news is this?" An evil voice booms, echoing throughout the room as the being in the chair speaks.

"It would appear that somehow a being known as Alisa Southerncross has managed to alter history; though I'm not sure how. It would appear that you, in fact, are supposed to be dead; but due to history being altered; you haven't been killed yet." The mechanical voice states.

The being in the chair sits quietly for a moment and stares blankly at the mechanical reporter, his red eyes glaring at him. "An interesting development indeed…" The seated being states finally, "…How is it that I die?"

"From the data files I was able to find from certain portions of the space internet that appear to be unaffected by this history alteration; you died at the hands of the Keroro Platoon and a few of their allies; specifically at the hands of Dororo, a girl named Sakaki, and that Alisa Southerncross woman." The mechanical being explains.

"An interesting thing; knowing one's own demise…" The being states as he taps his finger lightly; an aura glowing around them, "…However, in this case; it's a good thing. Alisa Southerncross you say…that name is familiar to me…I believe she has a partner with her from a sister planet to my old one…"

"From Meron?" The mechanical being asks. "No, a different one…" The seated being says, "…One I had almost forgotten about…"

A question mark pops up over the head of the mechanical being. "Um…aren't you a Keronian?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes and no…" The seated being states, "…But now is not the time to discuss that. Now, we must ensure that history does not repeat itself. I died once at the hands of the Keroro Platoon and their allies; but it will not happen again."

"But Abrara Teichou; we're not going to attack them now, are we?" The mechanical being asks.

"Not quite yet, but very soon, Cyroro…" Abrara states as he steps into the light coming from a single lamp in the middle of the room.

"What?! Abrara's still alive?!" The narrator shouts, "Wow, this guy doesn't know how to stay dead! Though I'm sure that altering history played some factor this time…"

"There are some things you should never mess with…" Abrara states as he grins with his fist glowing with a powerful aura, "…History is one of them!"

"Well; while all that was transpiring; day has come to Japan once again…" The narrator states, "…In case you're wondering; I'm totally lost here; so I'm just going to do my job and stop trying to figure things out. Anyway…"

"Good morning Kamiya-dono!" Terere shouts as she leaps onto the bed and on top of Kamiya. "Wha-?!" Kamiya shouts as she fumbles around in the bed; and ends up knocking Terere off of it while she sits up in her bed.

"Oh no! You O.K.?" Kamiya asks as she covers her mouth with her hands. "I'm fine…" Terere mutters as she rubs a bump that just formed on her head, "…I'll have to remember not to wake you up like that in the future though."

'I'm sorry Terere; I'm not that much of a morning person…" Kamiya rubs the back of her head as she sweatdrops, "…And I don't wake up easily."

"So I see now…" Terere says as she sighs a puff of air, "…I was going to ask you what you wanted to do today?"

"Oh?" Kamiya mutters, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "I don't really know. I think I had enough fun yesterday, so I don't really want to do too much today."

Terere watches as Kamiya stretches a little in her purple pajamas and walks over to her dresser. "That's good then! There was this movie I wanted to watch and-" Terere starts when Kamiya holds out her hand for her to stop suddenly.

"What is it, Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks. Kamiya looks down at her dresser again with a stern expression upon her face. "Actually; there was something very important I needed to do today…" She slowly replies.

"What's that?" Terere asks innocently. "I can't say, I'm not even sure if it'll work. But I have to try; if not for the sake of time; then for my friend Alisa-chan." Kamiya states; more to herself than to Terere towards the end of her statement.

"Um…O.K…." Terere states with tiny pupils and a question floating away from her head.

"Don't worry Terere. I'll be back tonight." Kamiya replies with a smile as she turns and looks down at her. "You promise?" Terere asks.

"Well, I can't promise…" Kamiya begins with a little unease, "…But I'll certainly try. O.K.?"

Terere sighs lightly, but then looks back up at Kamiya. "I guess that'll do, Kamiya-dono." She replies with little expression.

"I'm sorry Terere; but I can't be here all the time. I have stuff I have to do still in the outside world; even with you here. I hope you can understand." Kamiya says sweetly.

"Tetete, of course! I just like to keep tabs on you, that's all!" Terere says with a sudden smile, "You're my best friend and I want to make sure you're always alright and having fun."

"Thanks, " Kamiya begins as she lightly rubs Terere's hat, "You can rest assured that I'll be alright. Don't worry about it."

Kamiya winks at her, and Terere smiles happily. "O.K.; I'll just be around here then. I still want to see that movie!" Terere shouts as she jumps up and down. "You do that; I've got to get dressed." Kamiya replies as Terere nods and leaves the room.

As Kamiya goes through her underwear drawer and pulls out a bra for the day; she looks at herself in the mirror for a moment. "Alisa-chan…I'm going to help you, if I can. I just hope that they know what I'm talking about when I talk to them today." She says to her reflection as she closes the drawer.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Oh, good morning Ayumu-dono!" Dororo states as he stands next to Sakaki at the entrance to Chiyo's house.

"Heya Dororo-chan!" Osaka replies with a limp wave; in her normal daydreamy way, "Oh, and you two, Sakaki-san!"

"Hello, Osaka-san." Sakaki replies with a light bow. "Um…Sakaki-dono…" Dororo begins, causing Sakaki to look down at him, "…Is it odd that I call her Ayumu-dono?"

Sakaki sweatdrops a little. "Um, not really Dororo…it's just proper. We call her Osaka as a nickname." Sakaki replies as she rubs the back of her head lightly.

"Yeah! I'm like a metaphor! You know, something you call one name but in reality is actually something else!" Osaka replies with a finger in the air.

An air of silence hangs over Dororo and Sakaki as their eyes blank out.

"Um…that's not what a metaphor is…you're thinking of something else…" Sakaki replies as Dororo nods lightly.

"Oh really?" Osaka asks as a question mark pops up over her head.

Just then, Tomo walks into the group and pats Osaka on the back really hard; causing her to lurch forward. "Heya Osaka! What's up?" Tomo shouts happily as she continues to slap Osaka on the back.

"Uh…" Sakaki mutters as she reaches out to help; but is unable to speak up. "I'm not sure that Ayumu-dono likes that; Tomo-dono…" Dororo finishes Sakaki's sentence for her.

"Huh?" Tomo asks as she stops hitting Osaka; giving Osaka a chance to catch her breath as spirals fill her eyes.

"Thank goodness…" Sakaki and Dororo both sigh at the same time.

"Oh say! I was wondering…have either of you two seen Kururu around? I've been trying to find him last night; but he disappeared. It's like he's trying to avoid me or something…" Tomo comments.

"You think?" The narrator asks sarcastically.

"Sorry Tomo-dono; I haven't seen him since early yesterday." Dororo replies. "Oh well…let me know if you see him," Tomo shrugs lightly; then looks back at them, "So, what're we going to do today?"

"Kagura told us that she was going to be at the park today practicing for her sports meet coming up here in a little while, so I was thinking we'd go pay her a visit." Yomi states as she walks up to the group.

"That sounds kinda boring, Yomi-chan…" Tomo states with a tone of dismay. "Who asked you?" Yomi grumbles as a small plus sign appears on her forehead as she gets irritated.

"Hey you guys! You're here early!" Chiyo shouts from inside her yard as she sees them from her porch. "Good morning, desu!" Tamama shouts as he stands next to Chiyo and waves happily.

"Hmm…even early in the morning you're noisy…" Giroro grumbles as he walks out of his tent and approaches the front of the house.

"Giroro-kun…you really need to lighten up, de arimasu!" Keroro states as he floats in on his flying hoverboard.

Giroro growls as he sees Keroro start dancing on his board. "I'll give you a reason to dance!!" Giroro shouts as the words, 'Not a morning person' flash above his head.

Keroro screams in fear as Giroro fires upon him with his guns; causing him to dodge the blasts as best as he can, but one hits his board and sends him crashing to the ground.

"Giroro-sempai really needs to learn to take a joke too, desu…" Tamama mutters with a shaded in face from shame as Chiyo sweatdrops and laughs lightly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Chiyo states as she reaches into her pocket and grabs a small remote. She presses a button and opens the gate, "Sorry about that, I got a little distracted."

"I'm not a little distraction!" Giroro flares as his eyes whiteout and steam shoots out of his head, leaving Chiyo only to giggle lightly.

_Man, this still looks completely wrong to me…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she watches the girls and the Keronians go into Chiyo's yard together.

Dororo turns to see Kamiya coming towards them carrying a folded piece of paper in her hand. "Kamiya-dono! I didn't know you were coming too?" Dororo asks as the others stop and look back out to see Kamiya coming towards them.

"Well; I wasn't actually…" Kamiya begins with a sweatdrop, "…But I have to speak with Kururu about something important. Is he around?"

"I'm afraid not," Sakaki replies, "He wasn't at Tomo-chan's place last night; and Dororo hasn't seen him recently either."

"Oh…" Kamiya replies, "…Well, I really need to talk to him. If you see him; will you let him know that I need to see him?"

Dororo and Sakaki both nod as Yomi steps back outside of Chiyo's yard. "Say, why don't you just come with us instead? He's bound to show up sooner or later; and you can tell him yourself then." She queries.

"Um…what are you all doing today?" Kamiya asks with a question mark above her head. "We're just going to the park; in a few minutes here actually. Kagura should already be there…" Yomi replies. "Kagura…" Giroro mutters to himself happily as he blushes.

"O.K.; that should be fine. Thank you." Kamiya replies with a bow. "Don't mention it," Yomi begins as she turns to everyone inside the fence, "Hey! You all ready to go?"

"We're ready!" Chiyo replies as Tamama carries an afro-headed Keroro on his shoulder. "I bet you'll be happy to see Kagura again, right Giroro-chan?" Chiyo asks him as she looks at him.

"That-that's none of your business!" Giroro shouts as he blushes. "Well everyone; let's go!" Yomi states with a thumb's up.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

As Kagura stretches her calves next to a track in the park; she hears something and turns to see the group approaching from a distance.

"Hey everybody! I'm over here!" Kagura shouts as she stands up and wipes her brow. As they all wave their hellos; Kamiya takes a seat on a bench.

"Osaka-san, can I talk to you for a second?" Kamiya asks, causing Osaka to stop. "Oh sure!" She replies happily as she takes a seat next to Kamiya on the bench.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Kamiya begins. "Oh? What's that, Kamiya-chan?" Osaka asks back. "Well; how did you and Keroro first meet?" Kamiya finishes.

"You don't remember?" Osaka asks with a question mark above her head; leaving Kamiya only to sweatdrop.

"Not exactly…it's been a while…" Kamiya replies nervously. "Oh…" Osaka replies with confusion; but smiles a moment later.

"What happened was I woke up one morning; and I was a bit tired still…" Osaka begins.

"In other words, she was her normal sleeping-while-awake-self…" The narrator adds.

"…And I got up and there he was! Keroro Gunsou…just standing there on my dresser!" Osaka explains. "Oh wow; I bet you were scared!" Kamiya replies with concern.

"No, not really…" Osaka replies with a silly grin, "…I didn't even notice him at first."

Kamiya's face fades out from shame as she hears this.

"Then, he saw me, or so he told me later. I walked up to the dresser and started following what I thought was my reflection; but in fact it was really him trying to mimic my movements!" Osaka explains with her hands, "How about that? He's really good at pretending to be me!"

_I'm sorry I asked…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as her eyes remain hidden from shame.

"Um…so…how did the others meet?" Kamiya asks hesitantly. "I'm not really sure. I think Kagura-chan met Giroro-chan while Giroro-chan was searching for Keroro-chan; and Tamama-chan was found by Keroro-chan not too long after their headquarters abandoned them here. Those are some mean guys, leaving them behind like this…" Osaka explains as she trails off; seeing a small fly buzz past her face.

"Well; thanks Osaka-san. I'll chat with ya later…" Kamiya replies with a bit of sweatdrop as she stands up and walks away; leaving Osaka to watch the little fly buzz around.

"Hnn! I'm going to race a Pekoponjin…" A voice grumbles, and Kamiya turns to see Giroro standing near Kagura with his arms crossed.

"Aw, come on Giroro-chan! I know you want to…" She mutters with a bit of encouragement; causing Giroro to blush.

As Giroro stands there with his arms crossed and with his back turned towards Kagura; she smirks and assumes as starting position. A few seconds later, Giroro peers over his shoulder and sees nothing; only to realize that Kagura's already a quarter of the way down the track.

"Hmm…maybe this will be a challenge…" Giroro comments to himself, now interested.

Kamiya watches from the sidelines as Giroro catches up to and passes Kagura; leaving Kagura only to watch in wonder as Giroro cruises to an easy victory.

Kagura finally catches up and sees Giroro remove a wing pack. "Hey! That's no fair! You cheated!" Kagura shouts angrily.

"Heh, you never mentioned any rules, Pekoponjin…" Giroro smirks with confidence.

Kagura sighs as she finishes catching her breath. "Aw Giroro-chan; why do you have to put up that tough guy front when we're out in public? You can just call me Kagura, like when we're at home." Kagura replies.

Giroro instantly turns bright red and starts waving his arms frantically. "Idiot! Shut up! People are going to think we're…we're…" Giroro stutters as he continues to wave his arms in fear.

"We're what?" Kagura asks with a question mark above her head. "We're…um…we're… you know…um…" Giroro stutters, unable to say anything more.

"You don't mean…" Kagura begins with an evil eye on him; causing him to flinch, "…You pervert! I'd never do anything like that!"

Kamiya sweatdrops as she watches Kagura kick Giroro like a football, sending Giroro flipping end over end.

_This is so similar to what it should be; but yet so different…_ Kamiya sighs as she turns to see Kururu standing a short distance away with a video camera; taping Sakaki as she plays jump rope with Chiyo, Dororo and Tamama.

"Hey Kururu!" Kamiya shouts, causing Kururu to fumble the camera for a few seconds and hide it behind his back; a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Kururu asks as Kamiya walks over towards him. "I need to talk to you; it's very important."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait, kukuku…" Kururu snickers as he pulls the camera back out and starts videotaping again.

"Does the phrase Powered Necklace have any meaning to you?" Kamiya asks; and Kururu instantly turns off the video camera.

"How do you know about that, Pekoponjin girl?" Kururu asks as he glares at her; lowering the camera to his side.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Something really did happen; and I need your help." Kamiya replies sternly; staring down the small yellow Keronian.

"Kukuku…alright, Kamiya-dono…you have my attention…" Kururu replies as he turns and faces her.

"No, not here. I need to speak to you…" Kamiya begins as she looks around a little, "…In private."

"Then let's go to my base. I like my privacy, kukuku…" Kururu snickers as he produces his hoverboard out of thin air through subspace.

Kamiya nods and hops on the board. "Where are you two going?" Tomo asks as she sees them hovering above the ground. "Great…she saw me…" Kururu limply states.

"Don't worry Tomo-chan; we'll be back later. Kururu and I have some stuff we need to discuss right now." Kamiya replies, much to Kururu's amazement. "Oh yeah…I do remember you mentioning that…" Tomo begins, "…See ya later then!"

"A short time later, while in flight to Chiyo's place…" The narrator states.

"Why did you defend me back there?" Kururu asks. "Well; I didn't really…it was the truth. I told them before I needed to talk to you," Kamiya explains as she holds onto the board as she kneels on it, "And besides, you seemed kinda annoyed to see Tomo-chan."

"Kukuku…you got that right…" Kururu sighs. "Why's that?" Kamiya asks. "…As you know; I met her while I was videotaping some girls at your school. She bumped into me and knocked out my anti-barrier; and caught me in her arms before I could escape. She was fascinated by me and so I gave her that pen she has now to distract her; hoping she'd get preoccupied with that and forget about me. Instead; she simply started drawing; and ended up making a cage on accident and I was stuck in it." Kururu explains with a tone of angst.

"What was she trying to draw?" Kamiya asks him. "…A comb." Kururu replies with a sigh and a sweatdrop.

"Sounds like she can be a pain sometimes…" Kamiya adds with a bit of a sweatdrop. "Ku, more like all the time! That's why I built my secret base at Chiyo's place!" Kururu comments.

"A few moments later, they arrive at Chiyo's place…" The narrator explains, "…And head down into Kururu's lab."

Kamiya walks inside the yellow domed structure; shaped a lot like Kururu's head. Inside; a single chair with cables running to and from it sits in front of hundreds of computer screens.

"I don't have guests here…ever…so you're going to have to sit on the floor." Kururu explains as he sits in his chair. Kamiya sighs a puff of air; but takes a seat on the floor.

"Now, how do you know about the Powered Necklace?" Kururu asks her; cutting to the chase. "That's just the thing; I know about it because I used to have one." Kamiya tells him; causing him to stare at her in confusion.

"That's not possible…I only made one copy and I haven't given it to any Pekoponjin yet." Kururu tells her. "No, you misunderstand, Kururu-chan; I had one in another time." Kamiya tells him; causing him to sweatdrop a little.

"Kukuku…I don't know how you found out about our technology; but I think you're lying to me now…" Kururu retorts. "You remember me asking you about Saburo?" Kamiya quickly counters, causing Kururu to sit back in his chair a little.

"Yes…" Kururu begins cautiously. "He's the Pekoponjin friend you made in the timeline I remember; not Tomo-chan! My friend Alisa Southerncross and her daddy Nevula altered history somehow and now I'm the only one who remembers all this stuff through flashbacks and surpressed memories." Kamiya explains.

"I don't believe you…" Kururu begins, "…But there is a way to test what you are saying…"

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"What is that thing?" Kamiya asks. "That's the Soul Diver. It'll allow me to see into your memories." Kururu replies as they stand in front of the spherical machine.

"Alright…if it'll prove to you once and for all that I'm not lying; then I'll allow myself to go into that thing." Kamiya replies with a nod.

"About a minute later, Kamiya's unconscious and floating inside the Soul Diver as Kururu places a pair of goggles on his face connected to the machine.

"Kukuku…let's have a look…" Kururu snickers as he places his finger above a button, "…I press!"

A moment later, Kururu's inside Kamiya's mind; floating around as thousands of memory bubbles float by him.

"Ku…she's got memories of Terere…" Kururu mutters to himself, "…Got to avoid those ones."

Suddenly, he looks and sees a few bubbles clustered together; each red in color. "Ku, I've never seen anything like that before…" Kururu comments to himself as he floats towards them and enters one of the bubbles.

"Stupid frog!!" A red haired girl shouts as Keroro races around a kitchen of an unfamiliar house frantically. "Who's that Pekoponjin?" Kururu asks himself.

"Nee-chan! Don't hurt Gunsou…he was just trying to help." A young boy states as he walks into the room. "Fuyuki-dono! Thank you so much!!" Keroro cries as he latches onto Fuyuki's leg for protection.

"Fuyuki?! That's one of the names Kamiya-dono mentioned before!" Kururu states in shock.

"Natsumi-dono! I'm sorry!" Keroro cries out as he shakes with fear. "Natsumi…" Kururu thinks to himself, "…I do kinda remember something about this…but I don't really remember too much…"

Kururu pops out of the one bubble and into another red bubble. "Oh, hey Kuru-chan!" A voice states and he turns to see a tall gray-haired young male standing near him.

"Saburo?" Kururu asks in shock. "Kukuku…greetings, Saburo." Another Kururu snickers as he walks past the real Kururu and up to Saburo.

"Ku…" Kururu thinks to himself as he watches the Kururu and Saburo in Kamiya's memory walk off together, "…I do remember him…she wasn't lying!"

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"I…I doubted you before Kamiya-dono; but you weren't lying to me. I do remember Saburo now; but not real well. I saw his face; and it hit me. I can't explain it…" Kururu replies as Kamiya sits outside the Soul Diver machine in front of him.

"I'm glad you believe me…" Kamiya begins, "…But that's not why I came to see you. I need a Powered Necklace again."

"Why?" Kururu asks. "Because I need a way to fight with Alisa-chan."

Kururu's glasses crack a little upon hearing this. "What's the matter?" Kamiya asks him.

"You want to fight _with_ Alisa? Are you insane?" Kururu asks her.

"I don't think you fully understand what Kamiya-chan's asking for here; Kururu-sempai…" The narrator sighs.

"Um…no…she's one of my best friends…" Kamiya replies with a question mark.

"Ku…with friends like that; who needs enemies?" Kururu replies and then looks up at her, "Well; that's a real challenge. Since you didn't lie to me and helped me with Tomo-dono; I suppose I can make you a Powered Necklace that will have enough power to help you fight with Alisa."

"Thank you, Kururu-chan!" Kamiya replies with a smile. "Ku…don't thank me. It's annoying…" Kururu replies as he walks away; leaving Kamiya only to sweatdrop.

"About an hour later…" The narrator states.

"There you go, it's done." Kururu replies as he walks back into the room; where Kamiya is now sitting in a chair quietly.

"Thank you, Kururu-chan!" Kamiya states with a little bow as she takes the necklace from him. Kururu grumbles a little; but says nothing this time.

"There are some things I should tell you about it first…" Kururu states as he pulls out a laptop. Kamiya watches as he pulls up a schematic on the screen of the Powered Suit.

"I heavily modified this version of the Powered Suit; since you said you had a Powered Suit before. This is the Mk-II version of it." Kururu tells her and she nods understandingly.

"You see, I equipped this one with some new features from the previous model I had; a lot of them the same from the same technology that the Kero Ball uses," Kururu explains, "Like for instance; you can generate weapons from subspace; like this gun here and this shield here."

"Good; that'll come in handy…" Kamiya comments as he continues. "Also, I've given it a wing pack and a pair of beam sabers; one that hooks into your backpack and one that's mounted in a ponytail holder here."

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now…why the ponytail holder?" Kamiya asks, causing Kururu to sweatdrop a little. "If you can't guess; I'm not going to tell you…" Kururu replies quickly.

"Anyway, it's also got a hand-mounted claw with two energy blades; and a pair of ankle rockets. Other than that; it's a standard Powered Suit." Kururu finishes.

"Sounds like it'll work to me." Kamiya adds with a nod. "Oh, and if I were you; I'd carry that necklace with me at all times. You can never tell when Alisa will show up."

"Ain't that the truth!" Kamiya adds with a laugh. "I think you two are on two totally different pages…" The narrator sighs.

"Ku…you're just lucky I happened to have found some information on Alisa while I was searching the Space Internet. That alien with her all the time, Nevula; he's very powerful." Kururu states.

"Wow, Kururu! I didn't realize you cared!" Kamiya smiles. Kururu immediately gets pissed. "I'm not saying because I care; I'm saying it because I'd like to get that Powered Necklace back in one piece!" Kururu retorts angrily; leaving Kamiya only to sweatdrop.

"Oh, there you two are!" A voice states; and they both turn to see the girls and the rest of the Keroro Platoon walk in; back from the park.

"Ku….great, they found me again…" Kururu sighs to himself.

"So, did you get your business taken care of then, Kamiya-dono?" Dororo asks as he walks towards her. "Yeah, I did." Kamiya happily replies with a smile.

"Well; now that I showed them where this base was; I'm going." Giroro mentions as he starts to leave.

Suddenly, he senses an evil aura behind him; and turns to see Kururu leaning over him; staring him down. "Kukuku….so, it was you who told them where my secret base was, was it?" Kururu snickers evilly, causing Giroro to sweatdrop and back away in fear.

"Um…Kururu-chan…I hate to bother you; but something's happening on your laptop-thingy…" Tomo shouts to him as she stands in the room a short distance away.

He reluctantly turns back into the room; leaving Giroro to sigh a breath of relief. But then Kururu makes a gasping noise; causing Giroro to react and rush over to him.

"What is it?" Giroro asks as Tamama, Dororo and Keroro all join him. "This…is…bad…" Kururu limply replies as they all stare at the screen in shock.

The girls all look over the Keronians at the screen; as all that appears on it is a big yellow star with some alien characters on it.

"What is it?" Yomi asks them. "It's something I thought would never happen…" Giroro begins, "…They're here."

"Who's here?" Chiyo asks as she stares at Giroro. "The 2nd Keronian invasion fleet. We need to get out of here; now!" Dororo states with concern in his voice.

As they all rush out of the room and up the stairs; they quickly make their way to a tiny refrigerator. "Quickly! Get outside!" Dororo shouts as he points to the door. They all quickly jump through the fridge, and emerge out in Chiyo's living room.

As they all rush out the door; they rush out passed the yard and into the street. There; cars pass by and people talk to each other; unaware of what's going on.

"It's coming…I can sense it…" Dororo states as he watches the people walk around without a care.

Suddenly, a cold; piercing shiver passes through everyone as instantly everything stops. People stop moving; cars stop driving; and the air fills with a deathly silence.

"What in the hell just happened?!" Yomi shouts in shock as she looks at the surrounding area.

"It's called Planet Atrophy. It's where everything is frozen in time…" Giroro explains. "Then why are we not affected?" Kamiya asks.

"…Because; it's what the people who deployed it wanted. They designed it to only affect those who don't know about them; and their allies…" Kururu replies.

"I don't know anyone who could do this…" Yomi explains. "No, you don't…" Giroro states as he peers off into the distance as a ship descends through the atmosphere as a bunch of new holes in time rip open suddenly in the sky, "…But we do."

"Off in the distance; a platform slowly lowers from that ship Giroro saw…" The narrator explains.

"Pupupu…something's not right, Garuru Teichou! There are timestorms all around the ship and spreading throughout Pekopon!" A small orange tadpole Keronian states as he sits in front of a computer.

A purple Keronian stands in near the kid, his hands upon his hips as two more Keronians stand behind him in the shadows. He looks out through his yellow visor on his hat; his eye barely visible.

"It doesn't matter, Tororo That's not our concern…" Garuru, the purple Keronian replies with little emotion, "…You know our goal. The battle starts here."

"Why is the Garuru Platoon invading now? Will the Keroro Platoon be able to stop them? And what effect will Planet Atrophy ultimately have on the unstable time holes? And what of the now-alive Abrara and his platoon? And will Kamiya be able to help Alisa with the addition of her Powered Necklace? And what of Alisa and Nevula's mental state? What other surprises lie ahead?" The narrator asks, "Keep watching!"


	19. Part 17: Garuru: Pekopon Invasion, begin

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 17: "Garuru: Pekopon Invasion, begin! De arimasu!"**_

"Last time we saw the Keroro Platoon; Pekopon was attacked by the invading Garuru Platoon and frozen in time by Planet Atrophy; a fearsome weapon of the Keron Army which causes all things to immediately stop in time and be frozen in place…" The narrator explains, "…Everything except those that the Garuru Platoon wanted to be unaffected; the Keroro Platoon and their allies…"

"So, you know who did this, right Kero-chan?" Chiyo asks him; causing him to sweatdrop a little. "Well; not exactly…" He replies sheepishly as beads of sweat roll down his body profusely.

"Idiot!" Giroro grumbles to himself as he places his hand in front of his face in shame.

Suddenly a screen pops up in front of Chiyo's place; and everyone looks up to see a grainy image of the Keron Army logo and star appear on it.

"Pupupu…it's ready…" Tororo snickers as he sits in front of a series of computers inside the Garuru Platoon's ship.

"Good…" Garuru nods lightly and turns to a monitor and begins speaking.

"Greetings Keroro Platoon. My name is Garuru Chui, leader of the Garuru Platoon. A few of you may already know me…" Garuru explains as his image appears on the screen and looks down at the Keroro Platoon. Giroro merely grumbles a little upon hearing this.

"…So, I'm extending this one offer to you. The Keron Army has determined that the Keroro Platoon is not worthy of handling the task of conquering Pekopon after 2 Pekopon-years of delays and missing reports…" Garuru continues.

Keroro instantly sweatdrops and laughs nervously. _2 years…_ Kamiya thinks to herself, _…That can't be right…_

"…And so, from this point on; the Garuru Platoon will be assuming control of this operation. Surrender now; and I will see to it that you are only placed in jail and not court-martialed. What is your answer?" Garuru finishes as he crosses his arms.

An air of silence hangs over the group as they look at Garuru on the monitor.

"Keroro…you bastard…why didn't you turn in your homework?!" Giroro growls as he flares angrily. Keroro simply backs away slowly, a huge sweatdrop behind his head.

"Dororo…" Sakaki begins as she looks down at him; his head hung in shame a little. She grimaces a little; but clenches her fists together and nods in determination.

"We decline your offer, Garuru-san! Dororo-chan and his friends don't want to leave; and you're not welcome here!" Sakaki shouts with determination; causing everyone to turn to her in shock.

Garuru eyes her suspiciously with one eye peering through his visor. "Hmm…so, now you have a Pekoponjin girl as your spokesperson now I see…" Garuru simply replies; unaffected by her response.

"No, that's not it exactly…" Keroro mutters limply.

"You had your chance; now we will remove you all from Pekopon by force. Garuru out!" Garuru replies as he presses a button and the screen vanishes in thin air.

"What's going on? Garuru's changed too…I remember him with Giroro; and he was never that mean…" Kamiya thinks to herself as she watches everyone look at each other in confusion.

"Kukuku…what's your plan of action, Keroro-sempai?" Kururu snickers evilly as Keroro holds his face in fear.

"I…I…I don't know, de arimasu!" Keroro stutters as he shakes with fear.

Giroro sighs as he places covers his face in shame momentarily. "Kururu, see if you can stop them! You know what to do!" Giroro shouts; taking command.

"Kukuku…roger!" Kururu replies and wanders off. "I'll take the front lines! Toya!" Dororo shouts as he leaps into the air and disappears.

"And so will I…" Giroro states; producing a wing pack and weapons from subspace. He takes off towards the ship far off in the distance; leaving the others behind.

"What should we do?" Tomo asks, panicking a little. "Um, is there any place safe we can hide, Tama-chan?" Chiyo asks as she looks down at him; trying hard to hide her fear.

"Oh yeah, desu! Follow me!" Tamama shouts as they all follow him; leaving Keroro alone.

"What in the heck just happened?" Keroro asks; seeing everyone gone.

"I can't just stand by here and watch…I need to do something…" Kamiya says as she stops; letting the rest of the group continue on to the house. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her powered necklace; and takes a deep breath.

Meanwhile, a million thoughts race through Keroro's head as he starts to panic and races around in circles. "What to do…what to do…" He shouts as he races around the yard of the Mihama residence.

Kamiya emerges from a cloud of smoke a few moments later; dawned in her Powered armor. "Wow, this is a lot nicer than my old one…" She comments to herself as she looks at herself, "…O.K.; time to show these guys that you don't mess with the Keroro Platoon!" Kamiya shouts as she extends her wing pack and takes off into the air; zooming past Keroro who's crying now and still running around in circles.

"Uncle? Uncle?" A voice shouts; and Keroro's stops racing around and looks towards the voice's direction. "I know that voice…" Keroro states; calming down a little.

"Uncle! It is you!" The voice replies as a figure comes down from the sky; holding a long staff in her hand as she lands not from Keroro. "Mois-dono!" Keroro shouts as he sees Mois land; and jumps into her arms.

"Uncle! I didn't know you were here. You could say, an odd coincidence?" Mois states as she holds Keroro in her arms.

"Wow…this is really getting confusing now…" The narrator states with a sigh.

"Mois-dono! I don't know what to do! Garuru Chui's here; and he's going to take over the invasion of Pekopon!" Keroro tells her.

"Oh, that's terrible for you, Uncle. You could say, an unfair situation?" Mois states with sympathy.

"What should I do?" Keroro asks her. "Well; I could destroy Pekopon for you Uncle!" Mois shouts happily.

"Um…that might be a bit much, Mois-dono…" Keroro states as a heavy atmosphere hangs over him temporarily.

"Umm…well, I know a shrine here on Pekopon that Father told me about a long time ago. He said that it contains a powerful weapon that might help you!" Mois tells him.

"Really?" Keroro shouts as his eyes light up, "Thank you Mois-dono!" Mois smiles happily as she carries him off towards the shrine.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Daddy…something's wrong…" Alisa states as she hovers above the city. All around her; everything has stopped in place; but dozens of holes in the sky rip open violently and disappear a few seconds later.

"This is something I didn't anticipate…" Nevula states with dismay. "What is it, Daddy?" Alisa asks; looking up at him.

"Someone deployed a weapon; something that froze Pekopon in time. But since time was already unstable from what I did; the two forces are conflicting with each other…" Nevula begins, "…If this continues; I think that all the time storms will grow in intensity like they already are; and consume Pekopon in the process!"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Zeroro…I know you're here…" A cyborg warrior states as he moves his claws on his metal arm, "…Show yourself and stop hiding…we have some unfinished business!"

The metal warrior leaps off of the ship; leaving only Tororo behind as he furiously types away on a couple of keyboards.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Whew; that's the last of them inside now…" Tamama states as he wipes his brow; but suddenly senses something.

"TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" He shouts; shooting a beam of energy out as he suddenly turns; but hits nothing but air.

"Tamama-shishou, has your aim fallen that far?" a voice asks; and Tamama turns to see Taruru standing a short distance from him; his hand behind his head as he laughs innocently.

"T-Taruru? What are you doing here?" Tamama asks in complete shock.

"Oh, you know…the Garuru Platoon's here; and being a part of that now; I needed to come here too." Taruru explains.

"A part of the Garuru Platoon?!" Tamama shouts in shock. "Yeah…it's quite something, isn't it, Tamama-shishou?" Taruru states with excitement.

"When did that happen?" Tamama asks, getting a little annoyed now. "Oh, not too long ago. As you can see; I've grown up a little bit too…" Taruru explains as an image of him as a kid pops up over his head.

"…So I see…" Tamama grumbles, part of his face hidden.

"But I'm no where near you, Tamama-shishou! You're a Gunsou by now; right? Or at least a Heichou?!" Taruru asks.

"No…I'm just a Nittohei…" Tamama explains.

"No way! How can I be one rank higher than you?! That's impossible!" Taruru states, "I think they've been slacking in promoting you, Tamama-shishou."

"What's with this guy…" Tamama growls as his anger builds. An aura of hate starts to form around his body.

"Oh! Tamama-shishou! I was thinking that we could play that game we used to play all the time; that one where we test out our deathblows on each other!" Taruru shouts excitedly, "I remember how we used to always be tied!"

"You want to battle…" Tamama mutters to himself with anger, "…That sounds like a good idea to me!"

"Oh, thank you, Tamama-shishou! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me!" Taruru shouts with happiness.

As a hole in the sky opens high above Tamama and Taruru and rains starts coming down; Tamama gathers all of his built-up anger and rage and starts concentrating it in front of his mouth.

"Remember; don't hold back for me, Tamama-shishou! I want to show you how far I've come!" Taruru shouts encouragingly.

_You don't have to worry about that…_ Tamama thinks to himself as a glowing ball of yellow energy grows and grows in front of him.

"HYPER TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" Tamama screams as he releases a powerful stream of energy at Taruru.

"Oh…very nice…" Taruru states, rubbing his chin as he forms fish-lips with his mouth as the ball of energy comes hurdling towards him; "And let me show you mine now!"

"Taruru Genocide…EX!!" Taruru shouts as he forms a ball of energy in front of his face and shoots it at Tamama through his eyes. The two beams meet in mid air; causing a giant explosion to ripple out and vaporize part of the fence surrounding Chiyo's place.

_No…I can't let him beat me…_ Tamama thinks to himself as he concentrates his energy and fights back against Taruru's blast. "Wow, Tamama-shishou; you're really strong! I'm glad to see that life on Pekopon hasn't softened you too much; but you're still much weaker than I remember!" Taruru replies.

_What? How dare this little piece of shit say that?! _Tamama thinks to himself as he totally loses it and gathers in even more energy; causing Taruru to look a little in shock. Suddenly, Tamama clenches his fists even tighter as he continues to blast at Taruru; slowly overpowering his attack.

"Oh…so you're going to finally fight back? Then allow me to do this!" Taruru replies as he intensifies his attack; causing Tamama to look in shock as his own attack starts to dwindle a little; and they continue to meet at the middle.

_I…I can't hold out…much longer…_ Tamama thinks to himself as he tries to maintain his blast. As he starts to lose his strength; Taruru's deathblow starts to over power his; and finally overtakes him; blowing up as it reaches Tamama.

"Oh, what's the matter, Tamama-sempai? It looks like you couldn't last!" Taruru states, smirking a little.

"It seems that even the cute little Taruru has become twisted in this altered timeline…" The narrator states as Tamama lies knocked out cold on the ground in a pile of rubble; beaten completely.

Suddenly, the metal warrior suddenly appears on the scene; causing Taruru to turn to him. "Zoruru-sempai; about time you showed up." Taruru states.

"I'm looking for Zeroro…where is he?" Zoruru asks, a little bit of computer sound echoing from his body.

"Um…I don't know. I haven't seen him around here…" Taruru states; rubbing the back of his head. Zoruru grumbles a little; but nods.

"I will find you, Zeroro…" He mutters as he leaps and disappears. "Report!" A voice suddenly shouts; causing Taruru to flinch a little.

"Oh…" Taruru states as he pressed the side of his hat, "…Taruru here. Tamama-sempai has been defeated, as per your instructions."

"Good, that only leaves Zeroro Heichou, Giroro Gochou, Kururu Sochou, and Keroro Gunsou…" Garuru states as he flies around in his wing pack. Just then he notices something. "…Make that only 3 left…" he states as he zooms off in the direction he noticed that something in.

"Hmm…something seems wrong here…" Giroro mutters to himself as he rubs his chin a little in thought. Suddenly he senses something; and moves just as a laser blast cruises by him in mid air.

"At last I found you, Giroro!" Garuru shouts as he holds a giant sniper rifle in his hand. "Garuru!" Giroro shouts as he generates a pair of guns from subspace.

"You dare refer to your brother so informally?" Garuru growls; looking at Giroro with one eye through his visor. Giroro sweatdrops; but quickly regains his composure.

"It would appear that living here on Pekopon has made you soft and inconsiderate…" Garuru states as he aims the gun at his younger brother, "…Looks like I have to teach you some manners again!"

"Wow, even Garuru's become evil…" The narrator states in shock.

"Come and get me; Garuru!" Giroro shouts as he quickly yanks out a grenade and tosses it at Garuru. It explodes; and as the air clears; Giroro has disappeared from Garuru's sights.

"Hmm…interesting…" Garuru mumbles as he spots Giroro again and takes off after him.

As the two race through the air; Giroro flies backwards and fires as much as he can at him. Garuru easily dodges the blasts as he starts to close the distance between them.

"Giroro…you're time on Pekopon here is over!" Garuru states as he raises his sniper rifle and aims it at him.

"No, it isn't!" Giroro shouts as he turns off his flight pack and instantly drops; causing Garuru to hit nothing but air as he fires. Before Garuru has a chance to react; Giroro reactivates his flight pack and zooms up; grabbing Garuru's gun by the long barrel.

"You think you can stop me, Giroro?" Garuru asks calmly. "It doesn't matter what I think," Giroro states as he starts swinging Garuru around by the gun, "Only what I do!"

Garuru quickly lets go; sending him flying high into the air. As Giroro grabs the end of the gun and aims it at Garuru; he looks up to see Garuru already with another gun aimed directly at him.

"Impossible…" Giroro mutters. Garuru grins slightly as he hears this. "You're still no match for me; Giroro." He states as he starts to compress the trigger.

"Garuru! Look out!" Giroro suddenly shouts with fear in his voice. "I don't think so…I'm too smart to fall for such an old trick…" Garuru starts; but sees that the fear in Giroro's expression is genuine.

Garuru looks slightly over his shoulder and sees a hole in the sky directly behind him; with only a black sky and stars inside of it.

Garuru quickly reacts; activating the thrusters on his wing pack; but the hole starts to draw in him. "Hang on, Garuru!" Giroro shouts as he drops the gun and flies up towards his brother.

"No! Stay back!" Garuru shouts as he aims the gun at Giroro; and fires; blasting apart one of the wings on Giroro's wing pack.

"Garuru!!" Giroro shouts as he starts to spiral out of control towards the ground. "I can not let you die for me, little brother…" Garuru mutters as he fights back against the hole.

Suddenly, the hole starts to expand and contract uncontrollably; and collapses in on itself; releasing Garuru from its control.

As Garuru finally stops the forward movement on his thrusters; he looks down to see only a small ripple in a pond where Giroro fell to Pekopon.

"It wasn't how I planned it…" Garuru begins somberly, "…But at least he's defeated too. Only 3 left now."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"That's it!" Kamiya shouts as she flies up towards the Garuru Platoon ship, "Hopefully this does some good damage!"

She generates her short gun; and aims it directly at the ship. "Pupupu; what's this?" Tororo asks himself as he sees a small blip on the radar.

Kamiya compresses the trigger; gathering energy at the tip of the blaster. "Pupupu…looks like Kururu-sempai went and made a Pekoponjin warrior…interesting…" Tororo states to himself as he presses a button, "…But I can deal with that!"

Just as Kamiya fires; a small cannon extends out of the ship and fires back at her. The two blasts just slightly miss each other; and Kamiya quickly generates her shield.

The blast from the ship explodes against her shield; sending her falling helplessly towards Pekopon. "Uh oh…I missed…" Tororo mutters limply to himself as the other blast comes towards the ship.

As it slams into it; it shakes the ship violently; but does little damage. "Pupupu…looks like it wasn't that bad after all." Tororo snickers as he takes a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Aaaahhhh!!" Kamiya screams as she falls towards Pekopon; her wing pack shattered by the force of the impact of her with the blast from the ship. Suddenly; something catches her; and she stops screaming.

"What?" She asks as she looks up and sees Alisa looking down at her as Nevula holds her in his hands. "I don't know how you got that suit; but it's not going to help you." Alisa states.

"But…but…" Kamiya stutters as Alisa lowers her the rest of the way to the ground. "Stay out of this; this is not a battle for you!" Alisa states as Nevula sets her down on the ground and they quickly take off.

Kamiya looks up in confusion; but then clenches her fists a little as she starts to cry. "You don't understand Alisa…this is my battle now; just as it is yours!" She says to herself; trying to stop herself from losing control.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"We're here, Uncle!" Mois shouts as she sets Keroro down on the ground. They both look at a small gate sitting next to the sidewalk inconspicuously. Keroro reaches out and pokes the gate; his hand disappearing into it a little.

"Anti-barrier?" He asks as he looks up at Mois; still in her true Angol form. "Yes, Uncle. You could say, alien design?" Mois replies happily with a smile.

Keroro jumps through the anti-barrier gate without hesitation as Mois calmly walks in. Inside; the area looks totally different as a small round dome with grass covering it lies before them.

"It's in here; Uncle!" Mois states as she puts her hand on a design on the outside of the dome; and it begins to glow. Suddenly; it splits open and forms an entryway.

"Wow!" Keroro shouts in amazement as he looks at the shrine. "See here, Uncle? There's even a picture of me on the wall!" Mois blushes a little as she points to a dust-covered drawing with her on it, "You could say, a celebrity?"

"Mois-dono; I had no idea that you were so famous!" Keroro smiles happily in admiration. "Oh, Uncle…" Mois giggles with embarrassment.

"Um…Mois-dono; where's this weapon I can use against the Garuru Platoon?" Keroro asks as a question mark floats away from his head.

"Oh, sorry. It's right here Uncle…" Mois states as she grabs a small jewel-like object floating in a beam of light and holds it in her hand. The light fades away; and Mois's eyes shrink to tiny dots as a question mark floats away from her head, "…But I have no idea how to use it…"

Keroro sweatdrops instantly.

"Let me see…" Keroro states politely as Mois hands it to him. "…Maybe it's like a genie and you have to rub it…" Keroro states as he rubs the object; but nothing happens; causing him to grimace a little.

"…Or maybe you shake it like a soda and it pops out the top!" He states as he shakes it violently; and holds it out in front of him; but nothing happens again. A tiny plus-like sign appears on Keroro's forehead as he starts to get pissed.

"How about spinning it like a top?" He states rhetorically as he places it on the ground and tries to spin it; but it falls over a second later. Keroro shakes with anger as he picks it up again.

"What's with this stupid thing? Does it have a command code or something?" Keroro grumbles as steam shoots out of his head.

"I'm not sure Uncle…Father never said how to use it. You could say, unknown operations?" Mois states with a finger raised in the air.

Keroro squeals with anger. "Forget this! I'm not going to try to use my brain on something like this!" He shouts angrily as he tosses it violently against the wall; causing it to shatter.

Suddenly; a blinding light radiates out from the object; causing both Mois and Keroro to shield their eyes from the light.

As the light subsides; Mois starts dancing happily. "I think you did it, Uncle! You're so smart!!" Mois shouts as she looks at him with admiration.

"…Um…actually, Mois-dono…" Keroro begins limply as he looks at the broken fragments of the glass-like object; "…I think I just broke it, de arimasu."

They both sweatdrop as they look at the object; unsure of what to do.

"Oh well; we tried. I'm sorry I couldn't help more, Uncle." Mois states with a smile. They walk out of the shrine and through the anti-barrier gate without looking back.

"But inside, two entities form from the broken fragments of the container…" The narrator states as the forms of two Keronians materialize and glow with a luminescent ruby color; resonating as their white eyes open.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Well…I can't find him anywhere Taruru…" Zoruru states as he comes back to Chiyo's place; only to find Taruru missing.

Zoruru sweatdrops slightly as he looks around and sees no one.

"I know I heard something out here, Chiyo-chan!" a voice shouts as the door to Chiyo's place opens; and Osaka walks outside; as Chiyo holds her arm and tries to pull her back inside.

"Kuru-chan told us to stay inside, Osaka-san!" Chiyo shouts; trying to stop Osaka but failing due to her small size.

"Ah, have a look here…" A voice states; and they turn to see Zoruru standing a short distance away; holding two balls of blue energy on his fingers, one from each hand, "…Two Pekoponjin!"

"Look out!" Chiyo shouts as she jumps in front of Osaka as Zoruru launches both of the balls at them.

"No!!" Another voice shouts as Chiyo and Osaka start to evaporate into thin air.

"At last you show yourself, Zeroro…" Zoruru shouts as he turns as sees Dororo standing at the entrance to the Mihama residence.

"Chiyo-dono…Ayumu-dono…" Dororo states somberly as he looks at where they were; and then over at Zoruru. "…I don't know who you are," Dororo begins as he starts to raise his voice and grabs his katana; "…But they were my friends."

"Friends are for fools; as I'm now painfully aware…" Zoruru shouts as he shows Zeroro his metal arm. He extends the blade on his arm, "…Let's finish this, Zeroro!"

The two ninjas speed towards each other and clash in mid air; meeting with expert timing. Zoruru strikes at Dororo with as much speed at precision as he can, but Dororo matches him move for move.

"You're good…" Dororo states as he catches the backside of Zoruru's blade with his hand. "You should know…" Zoruru retorts; flinging Dororo into the air as he throws his arm back.

As Dororo floats through the air; Zoruru leaps towards him and their blades meet in mid air. Dororo lands and knocks Zoruru over with the butt of his katana; but Zoruru quickly recovers and hops back a few steps from him.

Suddenly; Dororo senses something and looks high up in the sky to see a hole open just a short distance from a frozen-in-time airplane. A second later; a lightning bolt arcs out of the hole and strikes the plane; causing it to break free from the hold of Planet Atrophy and start spiraling towards the ground.

"We have to finish this later!" Dororo shouts as he disappears. "Oh no you don't! I've waited too long for this!" Zoruru shouts as he leaps into the air; able to sense where Dororo went.

A few minutes later; Dororo appears on the wing of the plane as rain falls from the hole in the sky. He collapses in the wings on a wing pack he generated from subspace in order to reach the plane, thousands and thousands of feet above the surface.

"I knew you'd be here…" Zoruru states as he lands on top of the fuselage, retracting the set of wings on his wing pack, "…You can't escape me that easily!"

"I don't have time for this! These people will die if I can't stop this plane!" Dororo shouts. "Like I care about some stupid Pekoponjin!" Zoruru shouts as he extends the blade on his arm again and leaps at Dororo.

The plane continues to spiral out of control as Dororo struggles to get Zoruru off of him; who has now managed to pin him against the wing of the plane. Dororo looks through the window of the plane; seeing the Pekoponjin inside still suspended in time and only moving slightly from the movement of the plane.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much!!" Zoruru shouts as he plunges his claws directly at Dororo's head; but ends up only digging them into the metal of the plane.

"I'm a ninja; you're going to have to do better than that!" Dororo shouts as he roundhouse kicks Zoruru; causing his metal claws to slice down the length of the wing.

Suddenly; the wing snaps; causing Zoruru and the majority of the wing to speed away from the main body of the plane as Dororo tries to hang on to the plane as it starts spiraling in another direction from side to side like a top.

"Argh!" Zoruru screams in anger as he frees his claw from the wing and extends his wings on his pack and zooms down towards the still falling plane and Dororo.

"I have to stop this plane…now!" Dororo shouts as he tries to hang onto the plane as the ground gets closer and closer by the second. "Why do you fight for them, Zeroro? Are you not an invader?" Zoruru asks as he grabs onto the tail fin of the plane and looks down at him.

"I love this planet now; something I'm sure you'd probably never understand!" Dororo shouts as he slices a piece of the hull free and flings it at Zoruru. Zoruru narrowly ducks in time as the hull chunk careens past his head.

Dororo looks down; double checking to make sure he didn't slice all the way through the fuselage. "Hahaha! It looks like you're too late to save your precious Pekoponjin!" Zoruru shouts in triumph as Dororo looks down to see the ground only hundreds of feet from him.

"Not if I can help it!!" A voice shouts as two claws grapple the plane's hull; causing it to jerk suddenly and send Dororo and Zoruru flying off of it.

"What?!" Dororo shouts as he falls towards Pekopon; and sees Sakaki in her Chiyo-dad Mech struggling to slow down the plane.

"Another Pekoponjin?!" Zoruru shouts in angry as he activates his wing pack along with Dororo. "I came as fast as I could, Dororo! Kururu-chan gave me this mech…" Sakaki shouts to him as she struggles with the plane, "…He said he saw me with it in a memory; and decided after some time that I needed it; to help out since he wasn't going to be able to thanks to Tororo-san!"

"Nice story Pekoponjin…" Zoruru shouts as he flies up to the ship and extends his arm blade again, "…But no heroes allowed in this story!"

As Zoruru swings down towards the cables extending from the Chiyo-dad Mech to the plane; a katana blocks it and Zoruru looks up to see Dororo staring back at him with evil eyes.

"Still want to fight for the Pekoponjin, Zeroro?" Zoruru asks angrily. "My name's Dororo now!" Dororo shouts as he jumps into the air and floats above the slowly decelerating plane.

"Assassin Magic: Shuriken Shower!" Dororo shouts as a wave of shurikens fly out towards Zoruru. "You're no match for me anymore, Zeroro!" Zoruru shouts as he zips through the shurikens; hopping on each one as he gets closer and closer to Dororo.

"Assassin Magic: Barrier Deflection!" Dororo shouts as several energy shurikens form around him and merge together into one giant shuriken.

"Die, Zeroro!!" Zoruru shouts as he reaches back and slams his metal fist into the giant shuriken. Sparks instantly shoot out of the shuriken as Zoruru tries to punch through it with all of his might; and suddenly the shuriken explodes; sending all three of them flying in different directions.

Sakaki spins around in the Chiyo-dad Mech as the airplane slams into the ground slightly on it's side; skidding a short distance before slowing to a stop. Dororo floats through the air end-over-end as he tries to stop; and Zoruru plows into some trees as he flies backward from the blast.

Dororo finally stops spinning just in time to see Sakaki crash in the Chiyo-dad Mech and roll end over end down a small hill and into a ditch. "Sakaki!!" Dororo shouts as he flies down towards her; but is blind-sided by Zoruru as he speeds at him like a bullet and slams into him with full force.

"You were my friend once; and I nearly died because of you…" Zoruru begins as he raises his claw above Dororo's face as they speed through the air at break-neck speeds, "…And now; I will finally have my revenge! I've waited too long for this moment!!"

"What are you talking about?" Dororo asks; causing Zoruru to stop in mid swing.

"Don't even go there, Zeroro; you remember…" Zoruru snickers. "No, actually I really don't…" Dororo begins, "…I don't even know who you are."

Zoruru sweatdrops in shame.

"Really?" Zoruru asks quietly with dismay. "Wait; you're Gamama, right? No, Jolili! No, that's not right…" Dororo mutters quietly to himself.

Zoruru suddenly releases Dororo as he slows his own jets down. "I can't believe it…how am I supposed to kill the one who made me who I am when he doesn't even remember who I am…" Zoruru asks himself as he looks down in shame.

A question mark appears above Dororo's head; but zips away almost instantly. "Oh right; I'm still flying…" Dororo laughs lightly as he slows himself down. He looks back up after he stops at where Zoruru was; but sees nothing.

"Wait…Sakaki-dono!" Dororo shouts as he reactivates his thrusters and zooms back towards the downed Chiyo-mech.

A few moments later, he arrives and lands, and finds Sakaki walking away from the trashed mech.

"Sakaki-dono; are you alright?" Dororo asks as he walks up to her. She nods as she smiles at him. "I'm fine, Dororo…" She replies, "…And so is the plane."

"Oh?" Dororo asks as he turns to see the plane on the ground; right side up; with all of the passengers inside still frozen and unharmed.

"Well; that's good news." Dororo smiles happily. "Thank you Dororo…for being concerned about me…" Sakaki smiles down as she picks him up.

Dororo blushes a little. "Thank you Sakaki-dono; for helping me." Sakaki smiles as she hugs him and Dororo looks up at her.

"I'm so glad I met you in that park that one day…if you hadn't been there, all alone trapped in that bear trap; I probably wouldn't have ever met such a wonderful friend like you." Sakaki explains. "And I still thank you for that, Sakaki-dono." Dororo replies with a smile.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Kukuku…looks like I was right to send Sakaki-dono after Dororo-sempai…" Kururu snickers as he watches what happened on a monitor. Suddenly; the screen goes blue and the Keron Army symbol appears across the screen.

"Shit…doesn't this jerk know when to give up?" Kururu grumbles as he starts typing away furiously away on the keys of his keyboard.

"Kukuku, I win again!" Kururu snickers triumphantly as he stares at his restored screen. Suddenly he hears something and turns to see the door to his lab open.

"You might have won the battle; but I will win the war…" Garuru states as he holds a gun in his hand; aimed squarely at Kururu's head. "Ku…" Kururu merely mutters as he raises his arms in surrender. "He was just a decoy, Kururu Sochou; so I could gain access to your secret base in the meantime; and you fell for it beautifully…" Garuru tells him; still holding the gun in front of his face; leaving Kururu only to stare back at him without saying a word.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"And then? And then?" Keroro shouts as he sits inside a room with Tomo, Yomi, Kagura and Angol Mois. "Well, you see, I went and took this cookie and-" Tomo begins when the door suddenly opens.

A small box is tossed in; and Tomo stands up and walks towards it. "Kururu?!" She shouts in shock as she looks inside the energy-enclosed box; where Kururu lies passed out inside.

"Keroro Gunsou…I have come to see you…" A voice states; and they all look up to see Garuru walk in.

"Garuru Chui!!" Keroro shouts in shock. Garuru merely strolls towards him as Keroro shakes with fear.

"You know why I am here; I told you before. Your forces have been defeated…now; turn over the Keron Star and the Kero Ball to me!" Garuru commands; holding out his hand.

Keroro sweatdrops as he looks behind him and sees the Kero Ball sitting on a shelf not far away. Garuru notices this, and smirks a little. "Thank you, Keroro Gunsou, for showing me where it is-"

Garuru is suddenly cut off as Angol Mois jumps in front of him. "No one threatens my precious Uncle and lives to tell about it!" Mois shouts as she produces her Lucifer Spear.

"A planet destroyer!" Garuru mutters, a little surprised. He quickly pulls out a small stone just as Mois slams her Lucifer Spear into the ground.

The force of the blast cracks the ground a little; but the stone starts to absorb the brunt of her attack. "Mois-chan!" Yomi shouts as she watches Mois fight back; but start to get sucked towards the stone.

"Mois-dono!!" Keroro shouts; but is too late as Mois gets sucked into the stone; and entombed in it. "What have you done to her?" Kagura shouts as she stares at Garuru.

"That is an Angol Stone. It has the power to trap anyone from the planet Angol. I never would've suspected you had a planet destroyer on your team; Keroro Gunsou. Apparently I have underestimated your skills…fortunately though; I come prepared for any situation; so it was not a problem." Garuru states.

"It really wasn't skills…" The narrator states with a tone of embarrassment.

"You have put up a valiant fight, Keroro; but it ends now. Hand over the Kero Ball and the Keron Star!" Garuru shouts.

"How could you do this to your own kind?" Kagura shouts as she stands up and races towards Garuru. Garuru simply snaps his fingers and four vines pierce the ground and capture Kagura by each of her limbs; holding her in place.

"Anyone else want to try something stupid like that?" Garuru asks; peering at them evilly through his visor. They all shake their heads no in response.

"Ah, I finally found the entrance…" A voice states and everyone except Garuru turns to see Taruru enter the room, "…This place is really big!"

"…I have…been shamed…" Zoruru mutters as he quietly walks into the room after Taruru. "I told you Zeroro wouldn't remember you." Taruru states. "Shut up, Taruru." Zoruru simply replies, a little annoyed.

"There's no one left to save you now, Keroro; give me what I want now!" Garuru states; now a few feet in front of Keroro.

"Don't do it Teichou-dono!" A voice shouts as Sakaki and Dororo burst through the now closed door; Dororo putting his katana away a moment later.

"Zeroro Heichou? I thought you were supposed to have taken care of him, Zoruru?" Garuru asks, a little annoyed now.

"I…have been shamed…" Zoruru merely replies as he fades out; causing everyone but Garuru to sweatdrop.

"Dororo-kun! Save me, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts to him. "Taruru, stop him. I will handle Keroro." Garuru states as he walks towards Keroro; causing Keroro to jump in shock and start walking backwards quickly from him.

"TARURU GENOCIDE EX!!" Taruru shouts as he shoots beams out of his eyes at Dororo. "Assassin Magic: Barrier Deflection!" Dororo shouts as he forms a giant energy shuriken and blocks the blast; sending it shooting through the roof and plowing Chiyo's house and into the sky.

"WHAT?!" Taruru shouts in shock as he stops firing and sees Dororo still there; standing behind his barrier.

"So, Garuru…you want the Kero Ball and Keron Star, right?" Keroro asks as a slight smirk appears on his face; causing everyone to turn and look at them.

Suddenly, Garuru stops advancing towards him. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull now, Keroro Gunsou?" Garuru asks cautiously.

"Oh, no trick…" Keroro snickers evilly as he grabs the Kero Ball from on the shelf; which he was really close to now, and turns to face Garuru again.

"Keroro-kun…" Dororo mutters in shock as an aura starts to build around Keroro's body.

"You are a fool, Garuru Chui…here you are; pretending to be all high and mighty when you're really not…" Keroro states; smiling evilly at Garuru.

Garuru quickly whips out a gun and points it at Keroro. "I don't know what you're trying to do, Keroro Gunsou; but it's not going to work!" Garuru shouts at him.

Keroro presses a button on the Kero Ball; and Garuru's gun instantly vanishes.

"I'd like to take a moment here and remind everyone that the Kero Ball is still in perfect working order; as Fuyuki never met Keroro; and never smashed the Kero Ball and damaged it…" The narrator pops in quickly and adds.

"What?!" Taruru shouts in shock as he stares at Garuru's empty hand. "You can't stand against me, Garuru Chui…it's you who should be giving up to me!" Keroro shouts.

"It seems he's returned to the Keroro of back then!" Garuru explains; still keeping his cool.

"Oh no…" Keroro smirks as he wipes his nose a little bit; removing a little green paint and showing a big pink X on is face.

"That X…" Dororo mutters in shock. "Yes, it's from Kiruru!" Keroro snickers evilly as he presses a button on the Kero Ball.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"There he is!" Nevula shouts as he sees Kiruru marching through the streets. "O.K. Daddy; let's stop him!" Alisa shouts as Nevula extends out and wraps himself around Kiruru.

"Kiru…" Kiruru merely states as he raises his arm and smashes Nevula; jerking Alisa and sending her crashing down on top of a building.

"Alisa!" Nevula shouts as Kiruru grabs Nevula's body and starts ripping it off of him. "Kiru!!" Kiruru moans loudly as he frees himself from Nevula and tosses him aside.

As Kiruru walks on; he smashes buildings and walks towards Alisa; who's not separated from Nevula. Alisa looks up as Kiruru raises his fist high into the air above her.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice shouts as a blast slams into him; causing a fireball to echo out from his body. Alisa looks over to see Powered Kamiya holding her gun in front of her; smoke leaking out from the twin-barrels.

"Are you alright, Alisa-chan?" Kamiya shouts to her; but is suddenly broad-sided by Kiruru's arm as he swats her out of the way.

"Kamiya…" Alisa says as she tries to stand up; when Nevula floats over to her and reattaches himself to her head. Suddenly; an evil smirk crosses Alisa's face as Nevula forms a giant pair of hammers and begins smashing Kiruru across the face repeatedly.

"Want to face me, huh? I'll show you who's boss!" Alisa shouts insanely as she continues to beat Kiruru senseless.

"That won't do any good…" A voice states; and she turns to see Mirara floating in the air a short distance from her.

"Who in the hell are you?" Alisa shouts angrily; and suddenly Kiruru's fist smashes through the building; sending Alisa smashing through another building and rolling violently down the street; eventually skidding to a halt; knocked out cold.

"Oh no…I'm sorry!" Mirara shouts; covering her mouth in shock at what just happened.

"That's what happens when you interrupt battles, which is why I usually don't…" The narrator says, "…Anyway, meanwhile…"

A small projector screen appears from the Kero Ball in Keroro's hand back at Chiyo's place; revealing the outside as a giant Kiruru roams through the streets; smashing buildings and destroying everything in his path.

"You see; before you arrived here; Kiruru came by. I didn't realize it at the time; but he only affected me; he missed everyone else. Thanks to your Planet Atrophy; he had no one to affect! So, he went after me instead…" Keroro explains.

"Why you?" Garuru asks. "Well; not me specifically…but in the end; he ended up coming to me…it's hard to explain." Keroro states.

"Why am I getting that confused feeling again?" The narrator asks.

"Anyway, while you were so preoccupied with finding me; Kiruru's been decimating Japan without any interference!" Keroro laughs evilly.

"Somehow it appears that Kiruru's forced some kind of mind control on you…" Garuru states. "So it would appear…" Keroro smirks as he hold up the Kero Ball.

"What are you doing?" Garuru asks him, still remaining calm. "I can end Kiruru's attack…as a matter of fact; I can end it all! I'm going to destroy Pekopon!" Keroro smirks evilly.

"You can't! You'll kill everyone in the process!" Dororo shouts. "Like I care about them! They all deserve to die!" Keroro shouts as he clenches his fist in anger.

"I have to stop him now!" Dororo shouts as he zooms towards Keroro with his katana drawn; but is stopped in mid air by Keroro; much to everyone's shock.

"Zeroro…you don't want to mess with me right now…" Keroro shouts as he slams Dororo into the wall as hard as he can.

"Dororo!" Sakaki shouts as she runs over to him; holding up his badly bruised body. "I'll be fine…" Dororo mumbles weakly, "…But why did he just call me Zeroro?"

Keroro sweatdrops a little. "Um…well; it was an accident. I guess Kiruru doesn't know you by your new name." Keroro quickly replies.

Garuru eyes him suspiciously. "Something else is going on here…but I don't know what…" Garuru states as he walks towards Keroro a little.

"That's far enough, Garuru!" Keroro shouts; stopping Garuru in mid walk. Garuru tries to move; but is held in place by some invisible force.

"You all had better keep your distance; I'm not above killing any of you right now!" Keroro shouts threateningly.

Mois watches him; trapped inside the Angol Stone; tears running down her face. "Keroro…" Kagura mutters in shock; still held in place by the four vines.

Keroro laughs evilly to himself; holding the Kero Ball in front of him. "And now, you shall witness my greatest triumph…as I destroy Pekopon and all it's inhabitants…" Keroro snickers evilly as he holds his finger over a button, "…Myself included!"

"What has happened to Keroro to send him over the edge? Has Kiruru really managed to somehow exact his control over him? And what of Alisa and Kamiya; will they survive Kiruru's rampage? And what of the rest of the Keroro Platoon; now defeated in various places of the city? And with Garuru and his platoon powerless to stop Keroro and Kiruru; is this really the end for everyone?" The narrator asks with great concern; "Keep watching and find out!"


	20. Part 18: Abrara: Judgement Day!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 18: "Abrara: Judgement Day! De arimasu!" **_

"Things are going from bad to worse as the entire Keroro Platoon has been defeated. The damage stems from Giroro, passed out in the bottom of a pond, to Tamama lying unconscious on a pile of rubble; from Kururu passed out in an energy cage, to Dororo being slammed into a wall…" The narrator states as a single Keronian smirks evilly with only his eyes visible in the dim light, "…and lastly; Keroro, who has completely lost control and is about to destroy all of Pekopon!"

"Hehe…this really has been fun; but it's time to say goodbye now!" Keroro snickers evilly as he holds his finger over a button on his Kero Ball; as Kagura, Tomo, Yomi, Garuru, Angol Mois, Dororo, Sakaki, and Taruru all watch in shock and horror.

Keroro's finger begins to compress the button; but suddenly he stops midway. "Gunsou…" A voice calls out as Keroro looks around, surprised.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Keroro shouts angrily, releasing the button only slightly.

"Gunsou…" The voice repeats; and Keroro looks around in confusion. Suddenly; an image appears before Keroro; an image of a young boy with black hair.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Keroro screams as he stares down the boy; an aura of darkness emanating from Keroro's body.

"Um…who's he talking to?" Tomo whispers quietly to Yomi. Yomi shrugs a little in confusion.

"Gunsou…don't do it…" The boy states, as he reaches towards Keroro. "No…he is mine to control…leave now!" Keroro shouts, trying to fight back.

"You're my best friend Gunsou…don't you remember?" The boy asks as tears start to fill his eyes. "Y-Yes…I remember…Fuyuki-dono…" Keroro shouts as his voice changes slightly, back to normal.

"NO!! You're nothing but a memory! Get out of his head!!" Keroro shouts as his voice deepens again; and he thrusts the Kero Ball forward and presses another button. A beam of energy shoots out from the ball and right through the image of Fuyuki; but to no affect.

"Gunsou…aren't we best friends? Why are you doing this?" Fuyuki asks; oblivious to Keroro's attack on him.

"I...I…I'm not, de arimasu!!" Keroro cries out in his normal voice as tears start flowing from his eyes. He tries to lift his finger from the button on the Kero Ball; but it's slammed back down again hard as the aura grows around him again.

"Fuyuki…you damn Pekoponjin! You don't even know Keroro in this timeline; how dare you interrupt my plans!" Keroro screams in anger as he puts his finger over the button to destroy Pekopon again.

"Gunsou…you can do it! I believe in you…do the right thing!!" Fuyuki shouts as he cries profusely, "…Not just for me; but for yourself! Don't hurt your friends!"

The word, "Friends" penetrate right into Keroro's mind and heart; and the aura around Keroro fades out almost instantly. "Fuyuki-dono…FUYUKI-DONO!!!" Keroro screams as he tosses the Kero Ball aside as hard as he can; causing it to crack and a small poof of smoke to escape from it.

"NNOOOOOO!!!!" Two voices scream out from Keroro at the same time; one of Keroro and the other a deeper, evil voice as Keroro grabs his head and collapses to the ground.

"Uncle!!!" Mois shouts as she watches Keroro continue to howl in pain in two different voices at the same time.

Suddenly, Garuru drops a little as the bond holding him is released unexpectedly; and he quickly rushes through the image of Fuyuki; causing it to vanish. He grabs Keroro and holds him up in front of him.

"Keroro Gunsou! You are a soldier of the Keron Army and leader of the Keroro Platoon! Fight back; now! You can not let this thing control you!!" Garuru shouts as he stares Keroro directly in the face.

"No…no…you will not win!!" The evil voice shouts as Keroro shakes from the force being exerted on his body.

"My friends…my precious friends…" Keroro begins as he grabs Garuru's arms, "…You have to…stop him…"

"How? How is Kiruru doing this?" Garuru asks him; shaking him a little bit.

"No…not Kiruru…" Keroro states as he tries to break free, "…It's Abrara, de arimasu!!"

Suddenly; Keroro goes limp as he passes out in Garuru's arms; and the aura around Keroro's body completely fades out.

"Abrara?!" Dororo shouts, still a little bruised. "This isn't possible…it must be Kiruru trying to trick us!" Garuru begins, "I know for a fact that Abrara Taisa is dead; I was at his trail!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong…" A voice states as a shadowy Keronian lowers himself down through the hole in the Mihama residence with his aura, "…I'm very much alive, fool!"

"How are you still alive?" Garuru shouts; drawing a gun and aiming it at him. All of a sudden; the mussel on the gun crumples in as Abrara extends his hand out; and Garuru grumbles a little bit.

"I was never dead to begin with! I was merely dislodged from my body; that's all…" Abrara states as he lands.

Dororo draws his katana, and Abrara forces his arm to sheathe it again. "Oh come on…I'm in the mood to talk; and you can't go and give me the pleasure of having a nice little chat?" Abrara smirks a little.

"I have nothing to say to you." Garuru growls as he peers at Abrara evilly through his visor. Keroro shakes his head a little as he regains consciousness; and rises to his feet slowly.

"Ah, Keroro-dono…I must commend you; you fought well to break free of my control…" Abrara states; "…Even with the help of Kiruru; it would appear that I wasn't able to corrupt you."

"I was wondering where this X came from, de arimasu!" Keroro laughs limply as he sweatdrops a little.

"You don't remember getting that X?" Garuru asks him; only turning slightly to face Keroro. Keroro shakes his head a little in response.

"Of course not; you were asleep at the time!" Abrara states, crossing his arms, "…Allow me to fill in the gaps…"

"You see, I find out from one of my subordinates that I had apparently died at one time; and decided then and there that it would not happen again. I made my plans to take my vengeance upon the Keroro Platoon and the Keron Army; and soon left from my hidden base on Mekolon for here…" Abrara explains, "…However, when I got here; I found that an ancient Keron Army weapon had been dispatched…Kiruru."

"So, I confronted Kiruru; knowing full well what he was capable of…" Abrara begins. "Flashback!" The narrator shouts.

The tiny Keronian-sized Kiruru floats high above the city; looking down with his expressionless face. "Stay here," Abrara states as he turns to his platoon standing on a platform on their ship a short distance away, "Only I can handle someone as powerful as him."

Kiruru starts to move on; but quickly shifts his attention as he sees Abrara float over to him. "Greetings, you unenlightened lackey for the Keron Army," Abrara states as he floats towards Kiruru, "I think I can put your skills to good use."

"Kiru!" Kiruru shouts as he zips by Abrara; leaving Abrara to only sweatdrop a little. As Kiruru zips through the city; he only knocks over people as he hits them with his X mark.

"You moronic imbecile!" Abrara shouts as he zooms in after Kiruru. He reaches out with a psychic hand and manages to catch Kiruru. Kiruru instantly turns on him and stares him down angrily as he tries to escape.

"Look around, you idiot! Your mark has no affect on those who can not respond!" Abrara shouts as he points to a young man who has the X mark. Kiruru looks where Abrara is pointing; only to see the X mark he left fade away a few seconds later.

"Kiru…" Kiruru mutters and turns back to Abrara, "Kiru!!" "No, you moron; I didn't do that!" Abrara shouts, "I can read your pitifully small mind like a cheap kid's picture book! Don't even think about turning on me!"

Kiruru stares him down, but Abrara doesn't flinch. "As you can see; I'm more powerful than you now…there was a time you could've killed me; but you didn't…and that was your mistake. Now; you shall obey me and do my every command…or else…" Abrara begins as he squeezes Kiruru's body with his psychic fist; causing Kiruru to struggle and squirm; but not show any emotion, "…you're going to experience what fun outer space is without a space suit."

As Abrara releases his hold a little; Kiruru manages to break free and zooms right at Abrara. Abrara catches him so fast with the energy around his real fist that Kiruru's head jerks and he stops instantly. "Apparently my threats are too much for your pea-sized brain to comprehend…" Abrara mutters as he slams Kiruru down onto the roof of a building, "…So I'm not going to even waste my time with trying to make you understand anymore; I'm simply going to take over!!"

"And with that…" The real Abrara states as he continues to explain everything to the stunned Keronians and Pekoponjin in the secret base, "…I made Kiruru my slave. I forced him to attack only Keroro while he was asleep and after that; I supplied Keroro with lots of traumatic thoughts by manipulating his brainwaves; causing Kiruru to grow very large, very quickly."

"Hmm…it was a little puzzling why Kiruru was already so large…" Garuru states, still eyeing Abrara cautiously.

"But now; it really doesn't matter; since Kiruru's freed from my control and doing what he does best: Destroying everything in his path!" Abrara laughs a little.

"But how did you manage to control Teichou-dono?" Dororo asks. "Simply. Thanks to Keroro having the X mark on him; all I did was applied a small amount of that fool's green Gunpla paint to his nose to cover it up; and waited. Unfortunately; I didn't realize that I couldn't control him through the walls of the base here…" Abrara states, "…Fortunately for me; a hole was blasted through it and my mind-control was able to penetrate and I took control of Keroro."

"Or so you thought…" Garuru states with a bit of conviction. "It's all because of what that no-good Nevula did! If he hadn't played with time; this wouldn't be happening!" Abrara shouts angrily.

"What?" Keroro asks. "These damn time storms…one of my subordinates found out that this was Nevula's doing! They're what activated that flashback of an alternate time when you knew that damn Pekoponjin; and helped you break free of my control!" Abrara growls as he grits his razor-sharp teeth.

Abrara smirks a little as he looks directly at Keroro and Garuru. "Well; enough talk. I always feel that it's good for the ones I'm about to kill to understand why they are going to die; it makes their death so much more meaningful…" Abrara snickers as he shoots a beam towards them.

"Now!" Yomi shouts and Tomo tosses a piece of paper at Abrara. "WHAT?!" He shouts as he turns towards them; and seconds later a metal box slams shut around him out of nowhere, from the paper.

"Quickly! Everyone get out of here, before he escapes!" Garuru shouts, taking charge of the situation. Tomo quickly grabs Kururu's box and the vines holding Kagura vanish as everyone runs out the sliced down door.

"Uncle!" Mois shouts from inside her Angol Stone. Garuru quickly takes a small device and attaches it to the stone; shattering it. "You have to stop him; you might be the only one who's strong enough!" Garuru shouts to her, and she nods firmly in response.

Not even a moment later, giant dents begin appearing in the metal box surrounding Abrara. "You can run; but my platoon will find you!! You will all die; along with your precious planet!!" Abrara screams through the box as everyone runs up the stairs as fast as they can.

"Keroro Gunsou; I know I was supposed to come here and take over your mission; but considering the circumstances; we need to work together!" Garuru shouts as he runs with everyone towards the exit of the Mihama residence. "You think we stand a chance against him, de arimasu?" Keroro asks him in fear.

"I don't know…" Garuru begins, "…But he said he has a platoon with him as well. We can only hope that they are not as powerful as him." Garuru turns to Keroro and grabs him by the shoulders. "Keroro, this is something that we can't face as enemies. If we fight against each other; the combined forces of Abrara and Kiruru will defeat us without a doubt; as much as I hate to admit it…" Garuru states with conviction, "So, what do you say?"

Keroro shakes nervously as he tries not to panic; and Dororo nods at him from a short distance away.

"Just at that moment," The narrator states, "Keroro's mind kicked on!"

"O.K., de arimasu!" Keroro states as he shakes hands with Garuru; whose hand was already extended. "Good. Contact your platoon and inform them of the situation; we have to move fast!" Garuru shouts as he summons a wing pack from subspace.

"Teichou-dono! I will try to stop Abrara; just see if you can contact everyone else!" Dororo shouts as he nods in his traditional way. "Thank you, Dororo-kun!" Keroro shouts with tears of joy.

"What about us?" Yomi asks as she stands next to Kagura and Tomo. "Hide." Dororo states with fear in his voice.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"AARRGGGHHHH!!!" Abrara screams as he blasts a hole through the metal box; and finally causes it to buckle and fall apart. He breathes deeply as he looks around to see everyone gone.

"Abrara Platoon; this is Abrara!" Abrara states as he presses the side of his hat, "…The time has come. Kill every member of the Keroro and Garuru Platoons; I want no survivors…do understand?! NO SURVIVORS!!"

"Abrara…" A voice states and he turns to see Dororo enter the room with his katana out, "…You have to be stopped. This ends here!"

"Oh, you're so right Zeroro…this does end here…" Abrara smirks, "…For YOU!!"

Dororo moves by Abrara so fast that he can't even be seen; but Abrara manages to form a giant fist and smash Dororo out of the air and slam him into the wall. "You dare think you can handle me alone?!" Abrara shouts as he starts to choke Dororo with his psychic energy.

Suddenly a blade pierces his body and Abrara starts to gasp a little. "When Zeroro dies…it will be at my hand and my hand alone!" Zoruru shouts as he rips his blade out of Abrara's side violently.

"That…was the last time…you'll hurt me…" Abrara shouts as his eyes flare with a bright red glow and he throws Zoruru into the ceiling as hard as he can. Abrara turns around with blood coming out of his mouth, and wipes it away.

"You don't realize that I am invincible; do you?" Abrara shouts as the hole in his body starts to regenerate and heal. "Impossible!" Dororo shouts; still recovering from being choked.

"And you don't realize that I'm not going to give up!" Zoruru shouts as he zooms at him. As Zoruru slams his blade down at Abrara, Abrara catches it with his energy and manages to punch Zoruru; sending him skidding across the floor.

"Why do you fight on? Do you really think you stand a chance?" Abrara asks as he grabs a section of the metal box that held him and smashes Zoruru across the face with it. Suddenly, he turns to see a flurry of shurikens flying at him; and he holds the metal wall up with his powers and catches them all in the wall.

"And the same question to you, Zeroro…" Abrara states as he tosses the wall aside. Dororo clasps his hands together quickly as Abrara advances towards him.

"Assassin Magic: Aura Blade!" Dororo shouts as a blue energy appears upon his katana; and he leaps at Abrara. "You're beginning to piss me off!!" Abrara shouts as he uses his aura to form two giant spikes and slams them into the ceiling; causing it to crumble on top of Dororo before he can reach Abrara.

"Ugh…I will not lose…" Zoruru states as he tries to stand up, parts of his metal exterior knocked of and wires exposed on the inside. "Stay down, you pathetic wannabe!" Abrara shouts as he picks Zoruru up and tosses him aside.

"Now…onto the next victims…" Abrara states in triumph as he looks around at the entombed Dororo and the helpless Zoruru.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouts, and he turns to see Angol Mois standing behind him; Lucifer Spear in hand.

"Impossible! You were trapped in that…" Abrara begins as he looks and sees only shattered remnants of the Angol Stone on the ground, and then smiles, "…Well; you should prove to be a worthy adversary…"

"Meanwhile, elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Keroro Platoon; assemble! We have to work with the Garuru Platoon in order to stop Kiruru and Abrara's platoon! You all know what to do!" Keroro states; finally having some conviction.

Deep underwater, a small light flickers. Suddenly, the slanted eyes of a Keronian flash on as he pushes himself up. "I…must not…give up!!" He shouts as he gathers his strength and zooms out of the water with his wing pack. As he breaks the surface and flies into the air; his wing pack's wings regenerate and he summons a dendrobium-like mech from subspace. "Giroro Gochou; reporting for duty!" Giroro shouts as he jumps into his mech and blasts off as fast as he can.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"God…" A voice states as Tamama lies knocked out on a pile of rubble. "Who…who's there?" Tamama asks as he looks around inside his mind; unable to move physically.

"Come on my little tadpole God…I know you; you're stronger than this…" A little kid with a soccer ball states as he appears before Tamama. "But…I'm too weak…" Tamama states limply.

"This is not the worthy adversary I faced…" Another voice states; and Tamama looks over a little to see a flying Rhinoceros beetle in front of him.

"I…I can't…" Tamama states with a weak voice. "Your friends need you…allow me to give you my strength, so you can be the warrior I know again!" The beetle states as he floats towards Tamama.

A few moments later, Tamama's body starts to move in the real world as he starts to regain consciousness. Suddenly, he jumps up and stands to his feet; an aura of bright yellow energy flames echoing around his body. "Tamama Nittohei; reporting for duty!!" Tamama shouts as he feels his body charge and he smiles with satisfaction.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"So, this is the game they want to play…" Cyroro states as he stands next to Domama and Fomomo on the deck of their ship, "…Abrara said no survivors; so bear that in mind. Go for the kill; no matter what! Understand?"

Domama and Fomomo both nod as Domama grabs a wing pack and Fomomo grabs a dendrobium-like mech. "I will take out their communications and weapons control from here; you all take the front lines and stop them once and for all!" Cyroro shouts as he extends some wires and connects himself directly to the ship.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Pupupu…looks like we've got a full-on battle going on," Tororo snickers as he opens a fresh box of pizza, "I'm going to need some serious snacks for this!"

"You're going to need more than that!" A voice shouts as all of a sudden all the screens in his control room go black. "What the?" Tororo shouts as he looks around in confusion; and seconds later the screens reactivate with the logo of Abrara's platoon and Cyroro Labs.

"You think a weak hacker like you can stand against someone like me? I'm pure machine!!" Cyroro shouts as his image flickers across a couple of the screens.

"Kukukuku…" An evil voice snickers as Cyroro's image turns to static and Kururu Labs appears on the screen, "…I'm the #1 hacker on Keron, Cyroro. I know now that you're working with Abrara; since I was easily able to hack into his ship." Kururu snickers evilly.

"Oh really?" Cyroro states as lines of code scroll across his right optic faster and faster, "Then I'm sure you knew this was coming!"

Kururu looks at his screen and sweatdrops as nothing happens. A few moments later; the wall behind him smashes in as 5 different Keroro Robos look down at him with red glowing optics. "Ku…Tomo freed me from that box for this?" Kururu gulps as he turns in his chair inside his lab.

"Well; let's see how they like this!" Kururu shouts as he grabs a couple of cables and extends his headphones; directly connecting the cables to himself.

The Keroro Robo whips out a giant hammer and slams it down at Kururu; but stops mere inches from his head. Suddenly; the robo turns and smashes the Giroro Robo across the face; knocking it over.

"You can't play with my toys like that!" Cyroro shouts as all of a sudden his screens go blank. "Pupupu…" Tororo snickers as he waves his ass in front of the camera at Cyroro.

"Kiss my ass! Kiss my ass!" The image of Tororo continues to snicker as Cyroro shakes with anger. He converts one his arms into a cannon and blows up each of the screens with Tororo on it. "You insolent little child! I'll teach you some manners!!"

Tororo snickers to himself happily as he rips a hunk out of a slice of pizza; when suddenly all of his screens form a giant picture of Cyroro's face. Almost instantly; bolts of electricity echo out from them and fry Tororo; and seconds later he emerges from the smoke with a black afro on.

"Ouch…" Tororo mutters as he passes out. "Tell me to kiss your ass, will you?" Cyroro's image taunts the passed out Tororo; then all of Tororo's screens go blank.

"This is going nowhere fast!" Kururu states as the Keroro Robos continue to beat each other up, "I need to figure out a way to end this, and soon!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Kiru!!" Kiruru growls as he walks down the street towards the still knocked out Alisa and Nevula. Alisa moans slightly as she starts to wake up; only to see a shadow engulf her.

She looks up in horror as Kiruru's foot comes down towards her. With Nevula still knocked out; she cringes and covers her head; but a few seconds pass with no impact from Kiruru's foot.

"What?" Alisa asks as she lowers her arms and looks up to see Powered Kamiya standing with her feet buried into the ground partially with all of her rockets firing at full force; as she holds back Kiruru's foot with her hands.

"Kamiya?" Alisa asks in confusion as Kamiya groans from the intense pressure of Kiruru's foot. "I will not let him hurt you, Alisa-chan!" Kamiya shouts as she suddenly extends the blades on her hand-mounted claw; causing Kiruru to jerk his foot back as it penetrates.

Kamiya quickly flies up and generates her shield and slams full-force into Kiruru; causing him to stumble a little. "KIRU!!" Kiruru growls as his arms change into long flat panels and streak towards Kamiya as she hovers a short distance from him.

"Oh no you don't!" Kamiya shouts as she grabs her swords and starts swinging violently at the long waves of panel-like extremities; knocking them aside as she hits each one as fast as she can.

Suddenly; one manages to get by and slams into her; careening back down and slamming her through a building. "Kamiya!" Alisa shouts as she sees it; and Kiruru turns back towards her after hearing her scream.

All of a sudden, Nevula wakes up and Alisa's expression turns to insanity. Nevula looks up and sees Kiruru walking back towards him and Alisa; and he quickly converts himself into a series of spikes.

He launches himself towards Kiruru as he helps Alisa fly with him. As he slams his spikes into Kiruru; they crumple against Kiruru's body and Kiruru looks down at them with anger.

Kiruru launches several rows of his wavy panel extremities at Alisa; but misses as Alisa climbs higher and higher above Kiruru.

"You want to face me, huh?" Alisa shouts as Nevula changes into a giant mouth and closes in on Kiruru. Kiruru suddenly reaches up and catches the jaws of Nevula; much to Alisa's shock; and forcefully bends them backwards as Nevula groans in pain.

A moment later; Kiruru tosses Alisa and Nevula aside and continues on down the street; unable to change his one-track mind. Alisa and Nevula crash to the ground some distance away; and lies in a heap of rubble; too weak to move.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

Lightning arcs across the sky; jumping from hole to hole as Giroro zooms through the clouds in his mech. Suddenly; a single laser blast careens past him; and he turns in the mech to see Garuru in his dendrobium-like mech staring at him.

"Garuru?" Giroro asks in confusion, "I thought we were allies now?" "We are," Garuru explains coolly, "That was just to get your attention."

"You could've just radioed me, you know…" Giroro states. "Now where's the fun in that, little brother?" Garuru asks with a slight smirk.

"Ah-ha! Finally!" Another voice shouts; and they turn to see a green mech flying towards them. "Is that…Fomomo Heichou?" Giroro asks as a question mark appears over his head. "Seems like Abrara's platoon is made completely out of people I had nearly forgotten about!" Garuru states.

"Alright! Two for the price of one!" Fomomo shouts as he aims his gun at the two brothers. "Hehe; you weren't that great of a shot; Fomomo; even when you were still working for the Keron Army. You can't expect to hit both of us with one shot!" Giroro taunts.

"But that's where this comes in handy…" Fomomo snickers, "You see; this gun was designed by Cyroro Gunsou; someone who happens to be a complete robot and a weapons expert!"

"Cyroro too?" Garuru asks with slight confusion in his voice. "So, this weapon here will be sure to hit both of you in one shot!! Goodbye!" Fomomo shouts as he fires.

The gun shoots a beam of energy that suddenly zigzags in multiple directions; much to both Garuru and Giroro's surprise.

"Move, now!" Garuru shouts as he takes off in his mech and barely escapes the blast. Giroro reacts a moment later; and the blast arcs across the back of his mech; causing part of it to explode.

"Giroro!" Garuru shouts as he sees Giroro go down, and he looks back up to see Fomomo fire again at him. This time; the bolt directly hits on the pods on Garuru's mech; causing it to explode and sending him crashing to the ground after Giroro.

"Victory!!" Fomomo shouts as he grabs a dango and gulps it down in one bite. Giroro lies knocked out in his mech as Garuru unbuckles himself and starts to make his way towards Giroro.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Fomomo shouts as he floats down to the ground and aims his gun at Garuru. "Just what do you think you're going to do?" Garuru growls with intimidation.

"Abrara said to kill you; so I must obey…" Fomomo states as he starts to compress the trigger, "Goodbye, Garuru Chui!"

"NOOOOO!!!" A voice shouts; and Garuru turns to see Giroro rise to his feet suddenly. Almost in slow motion; the bolt arcs out of Fomomo's gun and starts to zigzag towards Garuru; and in that split second; Giroro runs and jumps in the path of the arc.

"GIRORO!!!" Garuru screams as the shot pierces through Giroro's body and shoots out of his side. Garuru watches in horror as Giroro gasps for air and grabs the hole in his body; and falls over in slow motion with a loud thud.

Garuru growls with anger and rage as he generates a pair of large guns. "Oh shit…" Fomomo shouts as an aura of pure hatred forms around Garuru as he opens fire on Fomomo.

Fomomo tries to take off; but a barrage of missiles explode against his mech; causing it to slam into the ground and expel him from the cockpit.

Garuru gets more and more pissed off as he continues to fire upon Fomomo with no remorse; even as he tries to crawl away on the ground. Suddenly, Garuru's gun starts to click as he runs out of ammo.

"So, Garuru…what's an officer without his weapons?" Fomomo asks him with a certain tone of taunting as he breathes heavily from the pain of his wounds. "You killed Giroro…" is the only response as Garuru grabs the mussel of his guns; much to Fomomo's horror.

Garuru starts to beat the living hell out of Fomomo with his guns; swinging as hard as he can. After a couple of minutes, Garuru tosses the guns aside as he notices Fomomo's stopped moving.

"Garuru…" A voice calls out; and he turns to see Giroro lying on the ground bleeding from the two holes in his body as he struggles to breathe.

"Giroro…don't move!" Garuru shouts as he holds Giroro in his arms; letting Giroro's legs lie on the ground still.

"There's…something…I need…" Giroro starts as he tries to speak, "…you to…do for…me…"

Giroro struggles to unbuckle his belt as he looks up at Garuru, "…I need…you to…tell a…certain…Peko…ponjin something…"

Garuru looks down at Giroro as he breathes heavily and rapidly, "…tell her…that I…love her…and that…I was…wrong…"

"Wrong about what?" Garuru asks him as he looks down at Giroro. Giroro finally manages to unbuckle his belt and extends it towards Garuru. "I…was…wrong…" Giroro starts as he struggles with each word, "…for not…telling her…that I do…"

"I researched you before I came here," Garuru states, "I will tell Kagura for you."

"No…" Giroro states as Garuru takes the belt; and looks down at the opened clasp and sees a red-haired girl winking in it, "…tell….Hinata…Natsumi…"

Suddenly, blood starts spurting out of Giroro's mouth as he looks up at Garuru. "Goodbye…brother…" Giroro manages to whisper as the last breath comes out of him; and he dies in Garuru's arms.

"No…" Garuru whispers as he holds Giroro's dead body in his arms; and pulls it in close to him. A small stream of tears finally starts to fall from his eyes as he looks up into the sky. "NNOOOOO!!!!" He screams as he holds Giroro tight, unable to accept that his only brother is now dead.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"This is the Mihama residence…but where are they?" Domama states as he looks around in confusion.

"Domama Santohei? Weren't you kicked out of the Keron Army?" A voice asks; and he turns to see Taruru standing on the lawn a short distance from him.

Domama clenches his fists in anger. "Yeah, and you made so much fun of me for it too!" He shouts in anger at him. "Well; you know; since I got on the Garuru Platoon; I thought that-" Taruru starts when he's suddenly cut off by Domama.

"Shut up, you bully! You're my enemy now; just as you were then; and I've been instructed to kill you…" Domama begins, "…And if I don't, Abrara's going to beat me! Even though I don't really like violence; you deserve this; you meanie!" He shouts as he gathers energy between his fists.

"Oh? You've learned a deathblow I see…" Taruru states as he assumes a battle stance, "Then let's see how good you are!"

"DOMAMA BLAST: CUSTOM!!" Domama shouts as he fires a blast of energy at Taruru as hard as he can. "TARURU GENOCIDE: DX!" Taruru shouts as he fires beams out of his eyes and the two deathblows meet in mid air.

A giant ball of fire echoes out from the two blasts meeting and vaporizes the ground as it grows in size. Suddenly; Domama and Taruru both sense something; and a figure appears within the blast; moving closer and closer to them.

"Tamama?!" Domama asks as he sees Tamama walk into the blast; his glowing aura protecting him from the fierce power of the two combined deathblows.

"This ends here." Tamama stoically states as he raises his hand and stares down Domama. Domama looks at him in fear as Tamama arches his head back.

"NUCLEAR TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" Tamama shouts as clouds of black energy converge around the ball of yellow energy in his mouth and fire directly at Domama.

"No way…" Taruru states in shock as the energy wave from Tamama completely vaporizes his deathblow and careens on towards Domama.

Before Domama even has a chance to react; the new deathblow strikes him and the resulting explosion blows Taruru clear across the lawn; slamming him into the side of a nearby house and causing him to crash all the way into the kitchen.

Once the explosion subsides and the smoke starts to thin a little; Tamama looks down to see a huge crater stretch the complete distance across the Mihama residence's entire yard; as he hovers in the middle; supported by his aura.

"Tamama-shishou! That was…totally amazing!!" Taruru states limply in admiration and defeat as he lies in the sink of the kitchen of the neighbor's house, "I…am no match for you anymore…you won."

Domama lies at the bottom of the crater; bruised and totally knocked out as Tamama looks down at him. "It's over, Domama Santohei…desu." Tamama mutters remorselessly as he looks down at Domama and finally lands on the edge of the crater as his aura fades away.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"You think you can stop me?! You may be the King of Terror; but you are no match for me!" Abrara shouts as he stares down Angol Mois.

"Garuru-san freed me and told me that I had to stop you!" Angol Mois states as she holds her spear above her head.

"Then you shall die like the rest of them!" Abrara shouts as he forms two large energy fists. Angol Mois starts to slam down her Lucifer Spear; but Abrara catches it with his energy hands.

"Oh no…you won't be using any tricks to stop me!" Abrara shouts as he struggles to hold back Angol Mois's weapon. She struggles to push it towards the ground; but her arms start to move back as she begins to lose to Abrara.

"Hehe…you can't stop me! I am pure power!" Abrara shouts as he forces Angol Mois's weapon back with a sudden shove; and she falls backwards to the ground.

Abrara grabs the remnants of the metal box that held him and slams them closed around Angol Mois; clamping her to the floor. "You shouldn't be anymore trouble now; since you can't move your arms to swing your weapon…" Abrara smiles as he levitates himself and floats out of the hole in the Mihama residence.

"I…have to…stop him!!" A voice shouts as a single fist slams through a pile of rubble; and Dororo jumps out of the rubble a moment later; his katana in hand.

As he leaps up and out of the house; Zoruru looks up limply as sparks shoot from the exposed metal parts of his body.

Outside, Abrara floats above the ground and past the crater where Domama lies; totally unaware of his presence.

"That's far enough, Abrara!" Dororo shouts as he leaps at him and strikes down at him. The blade only barely slices Abrara's hat as he moves suddenly out of the way.

"So, back for round two, are we? I thought you had enough!" Abrara shouts angrily. "As long I still breathe; I will protect Pekopon!!" Dororo shouts as he leaps at Abrara and forms a pair of giant energy fists around his body.

"Oooh…so you're finally using the little ninja trick, I see!" Abrara states as he grabs Dororo's energy hands with his own energy hands and begins to crush them; much to Dororo's surprise.

"I have years of experience with psychic power; you don't even hold a candle to my skills!" Abrara shouts as his hands finish off Dororo's and cause them to evaporate.

Dororo lands back on the ground and starts racing down the street as Abrara suddenly turns his energy into a pair of giant saw blades and starts chasing him. "Hehehe, this is too easy! At least stand and fight back, Zeroro!" Abrara shouts as he gets closer and closer to Dororo; tearing through the concrete and cars as he continues down the street.

"Face it Zeroro; you are destined to die at my hand; it's only a matter of time!" Abrara shouts as he stares down at the fleeing Dororo as they manage to completely circle the block.

"No…you will die at my hand!" A voice states and Abrara turns to see Zoruru land directly on top of him and plunge his blade directly through his chest.

"Aarrghh!!" Abrara cries out as he loses control and starts to fall. Dororo turns to see the two saw blades vanish as Abrara and Zoruru crash to the ground.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Abrara screams as he snaps off Zoruru's blade in his chest and tosses Zoruru aside. He rips the blade out his body; and before Zoruru has a chance to move; he plunges it directly through Zoruru's head.

"NO!!" Dororo shouts as Abrara rips the blade back out and kicks Zoruru's limp body across the street and into the gutter. "You little worthless piece of shit… that really hurt…" Abrara growls as his body tries to regenerate itself from the hole Zoruru left in it.

Dororo tries to race towards Abrara when suddenly a fist smashes through the ground. Suddenly, two giant Keroro Robos start to bash each other as they climb out of the hole in the ground and onto the street above.

"Ku…Cyroro's not giving up control of these robos…at least this is a real battle…" Kururu snickers; still deep inside his lab underground a few yards away.

"I-I-I am a warrior…you can not kill me-me-me…" Zoruru states as he starts to glitch from the hole in the metal portion of his head. "Don't even make me laugh…" Abrara mutters coldly as he reaches down and picks Zoruru up by the wires in his head.

"You put up a good fight; your death shall be one I will remember." Abrara states as he holds Zoruru over a small raised piece of concrete; and skewers him upon it with all of his strength.

"And not only that; you shall serve as a warning to all who see your corpse: No one shall survive this!!" Abrara shouts as he rebuilds his aura and takes off into the air.

As the two Keroro Robos battle with each other; the ground cracks as the other 3 robos continue to battle each other underneath the Mihama residence and the street. Finally Dororo makes his way back; and gasps in horror as he sees Zoruru lying upon a jagged piece of protruding concrete; with a mixture of blood and mech fluid running out of his body and down the surface of the concrete.

"Zer…oro…" Zoruru gasps out as he tries to reach towards him. Dororo walks over to him and holds his hand as he looks Zoruru directly in the face. A series of wires spark from Zoruru's face and body as he tries to look at Dororo; but is unable to move his head any further.

"I want…you to…know…that…I…" Zoruru states as he convulses a little, but struggles to continue speaking, "…saw you…try to…save me…just now…" "It was the right thing to do." Dororo replies; still holding Zoruru's hand.

"…And I…wanted to-to-to say…" Zoruru states; trying to breathe; and causing a loud suction sound to come from his body, "…Th-thank you…"

Suddenly, Zoruru convulses a little; and his body shuts down as his head falls back to the concrete.

"I wish I could remember you Zoruru-dono…" Dororo begins as he continues to hold Zoruru's hand, "…I'm sure you were a great friend at one time. I will find a way to avenge you and stop Abrara; if it's the last thing I do!"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Mois-dono!" Keroro shouts as he, Tomo, Yomi and Kagura all walk into the ruins of the main control room of the secret base. Mois looks out at them from a small crack in the metal holding her down between the panels.

"Uncle!" Mois shouts as she looks up at him; unable to move. "Um…is there any way to get her freed?" Kagura asks as she looks around for something to use.

"Wait! Tomo; use your pen!" Yomi shouts; and Tomo nods, then looks at Yomi with a confused expression.

"Umm…what should I do?" Tomo asks, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"I don't know…draw a hole or something!" Yomi shouts; and Tomo nods. She reaches down and draws a large circle in one of the metal panels; and seconds later a hole opens in the metal.

"Great! A few more of those and you should be able to move it enough to free yourself, Mois-chan!" Yomi shouts as she watches Tomo continue to draw holes in the metal; weakening it slowly.

"Thank you again for protecting us, Keroro-dono." Kagura states as she looks down at Keroro; and he sweatdrops a little. "Oh, it was nothing…" Keroro begins nervously. _Luckily they don't know the truth…_ Keroro thinks to himself.

"I only hope that your platoon is holding out," Kagura states with sadness, "That Abrara guy seemed tough. I hope that they can beat him!"

"Yeah, de arimasu…" Keroro states somberly; suddenly aware of the reality of the situation. Mois manages to bend the weakened metal from around her and sits up; only to see Keroro staring off sadly in another direction.

"Uncle…?" She begins as Keroro starts to slowly walk away. _I really hope they can stop him, de arimasu…_ Keroro thinks quietly to himself as he walks out of the room; leaving everyone to stare at him in confusion.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator shouts.

"Yes…you're doing a great job, Kiruru…" Abrara snickers as he watches Kiruru destroy the city without any compassion.

Suddenly; he sees something off in the distance. "No…it can't be…" Abrara mutters quietly to himself as he focuses in on the object, "…Oh, I've waited a lifetime for this!"

A short distance away; Mirara floats around in her giant statue-like ship. "Oh…this planet's going to be destroyed; and almost everyone's frozen and unable to move! I don't think there's any hope for this planet…" Mirara whimpers in sadness.

"Oh, you got that right!!" A voice states; and she turns the ship to see a giant energy ship punch the cockpit. The ship starts to crack as Abrara hovers a short distance away; pounding the ship with all of his might.

"Please stop!!" Mirara shouts as she raises the arm on the ship and converts the fist into a giant claw. She fires energy bolts at Abrara; but he catches them in his real fist; much to her shock.

"Thanks for the power-up!" Abrara laughs as he draws in the energy from her ship. She struggles with the controls as he starts to draw in the power from her ship without her shooting it at him.

He reaches back and slams one of his energy fists into her ship one final time; and it cracks and shatters into a thousand tiny pieces as she falls and lands on top of a building.

Before she has a chance to move, Abrara lands right in front of her and grabs her by the neck with his bare hands. "You…I've waited a long time to see your wretched hide again!!" Abrara growls as he holds Mirara in the air with one hand.

"Please stop! You're hurting me!" Mirara shouts as she tries to loosen his tight grip. "Good! That's the point!" Abrara shouts, "It's only the beginning of the world of hurt I'm going to put you through for what you did to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Mirara asks, still struggling. "Oh come on, you must remember…" Abrara snickers, "You remember anyone by the name of Megvula?"

"No…not really…" Mirara replies; leaving Abrara to frown in shock. "You don't remember?! You really don't remember?!" He shouts in shock.

"Sorry…I don't know…that name!" She shouts as she continues to fight back. "Impossible! You are the cause of all my pain…all my fury and rage…you are the cause of everything! You destroyed my home world; you killed my family and all my friends; YOU RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!" Abrara screams.

"What are you talking about? I've never hurt anyone!" Mirara shouts back. "I lived a happy and peaceful life with my kind; on our home world…" Abrara begins as he has a flashback.

"Oh no! LOOK!" A small red orb states to a bunch of other small red floating aliens as they see a horde of Kiruru's come racing towards them over the horizon of the cityscape on their planet.

"I watched in horror as millions of Kiruru's raced through the city; destroying everything in their path!" Abrara shouts as he remembers himself as at a younger time; watching at all the various Kiruru's smashed through buildings and absorbed negative energy from whoever was inside.

"I was fortunate enough to escape without being given an X; and I ran for my life from the Kiruru's until I saw you." Abrara explains as he remembers seeing Mirara floating high above the city.

"I floated up to you; and I begged for you to make it stop…and do you remember what you told me?" Abrara asks her; and she looks at him with confusion on her face.

"Let me tell you…" Abrara begins as he remembers himself as a little red orb with one teary eye staring up at Mirara.

"I'm sorry…but the beings on this planet do not deserve to live." Mirara states as she looks down at him. Tears flow down from his eye as Mirara floats away from him.

"I've changed since then…I realize that there are good in beings now…" Mirara replies, "…But I don't remember saying that specifically to anyone named Megvula…"

"I'm Megvula! I changed since then too; and now I occupy this Keronian body!" Abrara shouts, "…I had no choice! I was too weak back then; and I couldn't stop millions of Kiruru's. I did the only thing I could; I went in search of my family; but they were already dead; drained of life energy by the Kiruru's. So, I fled! I got in a ship and fled my home; the only life I had ever known and managed to make it to Keron; where I took over this body!!"

Mirara stares at him; unsure of what to say. "Only a short time before; the sister planet to my home world had been destroyed by Angol Mois; and now I watched from a distance as Kiruru finished off and destroyed my planet…" Abrara states as tears form in his blood-red eyes; causing his pupils to flare and his eyes to bulge slightly out of his head.

"And you don't even remember it, do you?" Abrara growls as he tries to fight back the tears, "You don't even remember! To you; it was just another planet; just another bump in the road of life!"

"I'm sorry…" Mirara begins. "It's too late for that! You had your chance; and you blew it! You let my planet and everything and everyone that I ever loved and cared for die; and now I'm going to return the favor by not only killing you; but making sure that Kiruru destroys this planet!"

"No, you can't! You don't know how important this planet is!" Mirara shouts. "I don't really care! I hope the entire damn universe is destroyed by the destruction of Pekopon! They all deserve to die! They all deserve to share in the pain I've had to live with my entire life after what you did to me!!" Abrara screams as he slams Mirara up against a wall of a small penthouse on top of the building.

"Please…don't do this…" Mirara begs as she struggles against him. "Beg all you like; you're going to die all the same!" Abrara laughs insanely as he grabs Mirara's head.

"No, don't!" Mirara shouts. "Too late!" Abrara shouts as he twists Mirara's head as hard as he can and snaps her neck. Her tosses her limp body aside as he looks down at her with satisfaction.

"There…now nothing can stop me!" Abrara shouts in triumph as he floats once again towards the giant Kiruru.

"Kiruru!" Abrara shouts as he waves his hand over his face; and reveals a giant X across it. Kiruru turns and looks down at him; and Abrara smirks happily.

Suddenly, a shower of X's shoot out from Abrara's head and directly into Kiruru's body. "Yes, that's it…" Abrara shouts as he watches Kiruru start to convert into a giant tower.

"Yes! Take my negative energy and use it…you have every right to destroy this planet; and I want you to be my tool for vengeance!!" Abrara laughs insanely as his aura grows and grows in intensity as the Kiruru tower grows and grows in size; and beams of light start to shoot out from it in all directions as lightning arcs in every direction through thousands of holes in the fabric of time and space high in the sky.

"HAHAHA!! NOW EVERYONE SHALL WITNESS MY GREATEST TRIUMPH AS I DESTROY PEKOPON AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE IN THE PROCESS!!!" Abrara screams as his eyes light on fire and he hovers high above the ruined city.

"With the deaths of Giroro, Zoruru, and Mirara; will the rest of the Garuru and Keroro Platoons be able to stop the combined forces of Abrara and Kiruru? And will the rest of the Abrara Platoon hinder their efforts? And will Alisa and Kamiya be able to work together; or will Alisa's deteriorating condition prevent it? And will Kamiya be able to figure out why all this happened in the first place?" The narrator asks in fear, "Keep watching!"


	21. Part 19: Alisa & Kamiya: The truth is

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 19: "Alisa and Kamiya: The truth is revealed! De arimasu!" **_

"The situation looks bleak for everyone on Pekopon as the Keron Army's ancient weapon, Kiruru, has grown to his final stage and the only way to stop, Mirara, has been killed…" The narrator states as Mirara lies dead upon the top of a roof as Kiruru grows larger and larger out of control, "…And all thanks to one vengeance-crazed Keronian…Abrara."

"Finally!! This planet will suffer all the pain I had to endure," Abrara shouts as he floats above the city; not far from Kiruru tower, "My only regret is that this planet atrophy is still in effect; so I can't fully enjoy their pain and suffering…"

Suddenly; something occurs to him as he tries to look out at Kiruru tower. "Oh no…" He mutters quietly as he realizes something and quickly takes off away from Kiruru.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Kururu-kun! So, what's going on, de arimasu?" Keroro asks as he strolls into the room where Kururu is still furiously typing away at his keyboard with wires running up to his head.

"I received a transmission from Garuru…" Kururu begins as he doesn't turn to face Keroro. "Oh? Is he beating Abrara's forces, de arimasu?" Keroro asks.

"There's something else, Teichou-dono…" Kururu states as he turns a little and faces Keroro with his upper face hidden from view, "…Giroro's dead."

An air of silence hangs over the room as Keroro stares back in shock with his jaw hanging open.

"He was shot with a powerful weapon through the chest; and died saving his brother." Kururu replies somberly.

"Giroro's…" Keroro begins as tears well up in his eyes. Suddenly; he starts balling and runs out of the room; streams of tears flowing from his face.

"In another room…" The narrator states.

Keroro words are muffled as he cries into a pillow on a bed; unable to control his feelings. Angol Mois walks into the room as Keroro continues to talk to himself and cry.

"Uncle…what's wrong?" Mois asks as she sits next to him on the bed and puts her hands on her knees. Keroro suddenly looks up at her and leaps into her arms as she reacts quickly and catches him.

"Why? Why?!" Keroro shouts as he cries in Mois's arms; and she cradles him lovingly as she tries to comfort him. "Uncle…what's wrong?" Mois asks, starting to cry a little just from seeing Keroro crying.

"Giroro…Giroro…" Keroro begins as he looks up at her with tear-filled eyes, "…Giroro's dead!"

"Oh no! That's terrible Uncle! What happened?" Mois asks him as she holds him tightly. "I don't know…I don't know…I just don't know what to do now!!" Keroro shouts as he continues to cry uncontrollably.

"Oh Uncle…I'm so sorry." Mois states remorsefully as she holds him up to her bosom and rubs her cheek lightly on his hat.

"Thank you Mois-dono…" Keroro states as he tries to stop crying; but starts balling again almost instantly. "Uncle…" Mois whispers as tears fall from her face; unable to bear seeing her beloved Uncle like this.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Is that…Garuru Chui?" Taruru states as he walks up to Tamama; who's already standing on the destroyed lawn of the Mihama residence; wiping dirt and debris off of his body still.

"I can't tell, desu…" Tamama states as he sees a single Keronian with a flight pack masked in appearance by the darkness of the sky coming closer and closer to them.

Suddenly, they see that it is him; and in his arms is the body of his brother, Giroro.

"Giroro Gochou?!" Tamama shouts in shock as he sees him in Garuru's arms. "I wonder what happened; he looks beat!" Taruru states with a question mark above his head.

Finally, Garuru closes in the distance and lands on the lawn. "What happened to Giroro Gochou? Is he O.K.?" Tamama asks as he and Taruru walk up to Garuru; but he doesn't even look at them.

"No…he's not O.K.," Garuru begins as he walks past them, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

They both stare in confusion as Garuru continues on without even looking back at them. "Garuru Teichou…" Taruru mutters quietly as he watches Garuru turn the corner behind the house and disappear.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Ohhh….that really hurt…" Kamiya states as she rubs her head a little in pain; lying in a small pond. She slowly rises to her feet; shaking off the impact; and suddenly looks around and notices something.

"Wait…this isn't too far from home…" Kamiya states as she walks through the pond and onto the dry land. She walks a short distance and makes her way to her house.

As she opens the door; she looks down and sees Terere standing at the entrance. "Hey Terere! Sorry about not coming home earlier like I promised, but you see…" She begins with a slight sweatdrop when she looks down at Terere.

"Oh no…it affected you too…" She mutters quietly as Terere stands on one foot; moving towards the door and frozen in place. Kamiya kneels down in front of Terere and retracts her hand-mounted claw so she can touch Terere's face.

"Terere…hopefully this will all be over soon, and you'll be back to normal." Kamiya states with a light smile as she gently runs her fingers over Terere's face.

As Kamiya stands up, she looks into the kitchen and sees her mother reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing some food. "Wow…they really did freeze everything in time…amazing!" Kamiya mutters as she looks at her mom in wonder.

Suddenly, she hears something and quickly races out the door. As soon as she does; she looks up to see thousands of small Kiruru's coming over the horizon towards her. "Oh great…just when I thought things were bad…" Kamiya mutters as she sweatdrops a little. She quickly grabs both of her beam sabers and looks up at the horde. "Alright; time to end this!" She shouts as she takes off towards the incoming armada.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Cyroro!!" Abrara screams as he slams the door open into Cyroro's control room; causing Cyroro to flinch. "Abrara Teichou? What are you doing here?" Cyroro asks as he turns to face him; only to have a question mark pop up over his head a few seconds later.

"Something's wrong…" Abrara begins as he looks at him with his eyes still burning a little, "…I'm blind!"

Cyroro disconnects a couple of his wires so he can fully turn to see Abrara as he walks towards him. "What happened?" Cyroro asks him.

"I don't know…I went and started to feed Kiruru my negative energy; and all of a sudden; I started to lose my vision. Before I knew it; I was completely blind!" Abrara states, flaring a little as he tries to remain calm.

"Hmm…" Cyroro states as he examines Abrara's eyes and face. Light burn marks singe the area right above Abrara's eyes as the flames finally start to subside.

"Have you by any chance been…crying?" Cyroro asks him. "No…" Abrara begins, sweatdropping a little.

A series of dots float in the air as Cyroro stares at Abrara blankly.

"Alright, so I have been. Why does that matter?" Abrara finally replies.

Cyroro sighs deeply and shakes his head. "You don't even remember what I told you back the; do you?" He asks. Abrara has a question mark pop over his head as he listens to Cyroro.

"I told you that you were lucky to be able to see at all after your little incident with Kururu-san! The blood vessels in your eyes were nearly shattered and your eyes were in a relatively weak state as it was. By crying; you probably ruptured them fully…" Cyroro explains, "…And there's nothing I can do for that. You're blind for good now; you'll never be able to see again."

Abrara stands there silently; fully engulfed in what Cyroro just said. "So, this is my retribution then…" Abrara states finally, "…I finally have victory within my grasp; only to be robbed of seeing it fulfilled; literally. How ironic it is…"

Cyroro raises his arms and shrugs. "I don't know Teichou-dono…" He begins, then looks at him in confusion, "…Why were you crying in the first place?"

"I had some painful memories brought back…memories of my childhood…" Abrara states somberly.

"Aww…" Cyroro begins when suddenly he starts to glitch and shake violently. "Don't even go there…" Abrara growls evilly as he holds his hand in front of him; and releases Cyroro a few moments later.

"I thought you couldn't see?!" Cyroro shouts in shock as he recovers from Abrara's attack.

"I can't…" Abrara begins, "…But I can still sense your presence. I may not be able to physically see you; but your energy gives off more than enough information for me to detect you and find you."

"Interesting…" Cyroro replies as he turns back to his computer, "…So, what are you going to do now then, Teichou-dono? Are you still going to try to finish off the Keron Army?"

"Oh, no need for that…" Abrara states with a smirk, "…Kiruru is doing that for me. All I need to do is sit back and watch the show!"

Cyroro looks at him again momentarily; and Abrara sweatdrops. "Metaphorically, of course." Abrara replies with a slight grunt.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Garuru Teichou…" Taruru begins as he walks around the corner and sees Garuru silently standing with a shovel in his hand; quietly digging a hole in the backyard of the Mihama residence.

"What are you doing?" Tamama asks as he and Taruru walk towards Garuru; but he immediately turns and gives them a menacing glare.

"This is not for you to see…" Garuru states somberly as he continues to dig the hole in the ground.

Suddenly, a little static punctures the air and Garuru quickly touches the side of his hat. "Yes?" He asks as he holds the side of his hat in.

"Pupupu, it's like you said, Teichou-dono…" Tororo states from inside the ship as he looks at several now operational monitors, "…The time storms are making communications with Keron impossible; and we won't be able to leave Pekopon any time soon. We'll have to wait until they subside in order to do anything."

"Just as I suspected…" Garuru replies, "…I've already made preparations here on Pekopon for the funeral. He did, after all, fall in love with a Pekoponjin girl; so it's only fitting his final resting place be here on Pekopon." Garuru states.

Upon hearing this, Taruru and Tamama both look around; and see Giroro's body lying upon a small orange blanket; the wounds in his body no longer bleeding.

"G-Giroro Gochou?!" Tamama shouts as tears start to fill his eyes. Garuru looks up a little as he realizes that they overheard him; and turns to see Tamama run over to Giroro and start shaking him furiously.

"Giroro! Speak to me! Say something! You're alright, right? You're O.K., right? Right?!" Tamama shouts as he cries uncontrollably and stares at Giroro; but Giroro's slightly stiff body only moves groggily in his arms as he shakes him.

"Tamama Nittohei! Let go of him now; that's an order!" Garuru shouts as he drops the shovel and rushes over to Tamama. He grabs Tamama and yanks him of as Tamama continues to reach towards Giroro; while Taruru stares on in sheer shock a few feet away.

"Giroro! GIRORO!!" Tamama shouts as Garuru pulls him away from him. "Taruru! Get Tamama out of here; now!" Garuru shouts angrily; and Taruru quickly salutes him. "Come on Tamama-shishou! Let's go!" Taruru shouts as he tries to pull Tamama away and eventually drags him back around the corner and out of sight.

Garuru sighs as he calms down; and looks over at Giroro briefly. "Sometimes technology has to bow down to nature, I suppose…" He states with a bit of sadness, "…I'm sorry I couldn't save you, brother."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Zoruru-dono…" A voice states as Zoruru's body is placed on a small table. Next to the table on the floor is a pile of broken parts from a few of the Keroro Robos; which had been battling near Zoruru at the time of his death.

A blue Keronian arm reaches out and grabs Zoruru's mechanical arm and disconnects the few remaining wires connecting it to his body. With a long pair of tongs; the blue Keronian grabs the arm and places it inside a furnace; holding it in there for a minute or so and then removing it.

In the corner of the room; a Pekoponjin girl watches as the blue Keronian removes the glowing-hot metal arm from the furnace and quickly dips it in water; immediately filling the room with steam.

"What are you doing Dororo?" The girl asks as she stares in wonder as the blue Keronian proceeds to start to weld parts of the broken robos together.

He turns and looks at her over his shoulder, an evil glare in his eyes as he wears a gas mask. "Ending this, Sakaki-san." Dororo replies sternly.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Kukuku…stone masonry is not my specialty; but considering the circumstances; I did the best I could." Kururu replies as he walks out of the ruins of the Mihama residence and hands a large stone tablet over to Garuru.

"Thank you, Kururu Sochou." Garuru states as he places the stone at the end of a large mound of freshly covered earth. On it; the words, "A soldier to the last moment. Some battles never end… Rest In Peace; Giroro Gochou of the Keron Army." are written just below a laser-carved portrait of Giroro saluting.

"And now…" Garuru states somberly as a tear trickles down his cheek as he places Giroro's belt upon the tombstone, "…I bid you farewell for the last time, brother. May we meet again, someday…"

"…Until then!" Garuru shouts as he stands up straight and salutes the grave of Giroro. Kururu stands up straight and salutes too; his lip quivering a little as he holds back his emotions.

A long moment of silence hangs over the air when Giroro's cat strolls over slowly and meows softly. Garuru watches in sadness as the cat lightly paws at the tombstone. "I'm sorry, little Neko-chan. This is just as painful as it is for me as it must be for you. He told me about you in letters he wrote…" Garuru states as he watches the cat meow softly and curl up next to the tombstone.

"I'm O.K. now…" Tamama states as he pushes Taruru off of him; and looks to see Kururu and Garuru saluting Giroro's grave.

"Giroro Gochou…I'll never forget you, desu!!" Tamama shouts as he rushes up next to Kururu and salutes Giroro as proudly as he can. Taruru joins Garuru in salute a few moments later as they all stand at the foot of Giroro's grave.

"So, it is true…" A voice states a few long moments later; and they all turn to see Angol Mois walk out onto the lawn. "Angol Mois…" Garuru starts as she walks over to them.

"Uncle told me about what happened," Mois begins as she looks down at the small burial plot, "But it really doesn't hit you until you see it in person like this. You could say, finally understanding?"

Kururu suddenly has a question mark pop up over his head. "Say…where is Teichou-dono anyway?" He asks as everyone looks around for him.

"I don't know…Uncle was crying in my lap; and then he suddenly got serious and said he needed to do something. I haven't seen him since then…you could say, unknown locations?" Mois replies innocently.

Kururu suddenly looks over at Garuru in shock as he realizes something. "Kukuku…if I know Teichou-dono as well as I think I do; he's probably doing something stupid right about now!" Kururu replies.

"Well, that's not too far off…" The narrator states as a long, dark corridor comes into view.

"I wasn't planning on using this; but desperate times call for desperate measures; de arimasu!" Keroro states as he presses a button and a doorway slides open; revealing a large open room.

He looks up and sees the darkened silhouette of a large robot in front of him. "Giroro Gochou…I will not forget your sacrifice and your friendship. I was afraid to fight before; I know it…but now; it's time to show the world that Keroro Gunsou is not a coward and is the leader of the Keron Army's invasion of Pekopon for a reason; and that no one messes with the Keroro Platoon; de arimasu!!" He shouts as the eyes on the mech suddenly light up.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

An overwhelming chorus of resonance fills the air as Kamiya floats above her neighborhood in her Powered Suit; staring down an oncoming armada of Kiruru's with the large Kiruru tower not too far away in the distance.

"Wow…" She states in sheer amazement as the Kiruru's continue towards her, "…I never would've thought that I'd need courage to face something like this…but if it's one thing I've learned since I met Terere-chan; it's that things aren't always as they appear; and you can overcome anything with a little perseverance and a lot of luck!"

As she activates her rockets and blasts off towards the Kiruru's; they all look up simultaneously and glare at her evilly. "Let's do this!" Kamiya shouts as she plunges into the front of the horde and starts swinging her beam sabers around; striking as many of the Kiruru's as she possibly can.

Almost instantly; they all gang up on her and cover her completely. "Ohh…this was such a bad idea…" She mutters as he struggles to breathe with all of the Kiruru's gathering in around her; crushing each other as they try to crush her in the process.

"Kukuku…" A voice suddenly chimes; and Kamiya looks down at her Powered Necklace; which is now glowing. "Kururu?" She mutters in shock as she looks down; barely able to see it through the throngs of Kiruru's.

"Nope…this is just a recording, kuku!" The necklace replies; and she sweatdrops a little.

"From your vital signs; you seem to be encountering some difficulty…" the necklace states, "…Your Powered Suit has built-in features; the same ones as the Kero Ball's technology. Your crest on the front of your head is programmed to respond to your brain waves and activate those features on the suit. So, basically just think of what you want; and the suit will do it for you!"

"Oh really? Thanks Kururu-sempai!" Kamiya shouts with a smile. "Kukuku…note that this necklace is designed to give you a shock every time you direct the phrase, 'Thank you' to either me or the necklace. This is the only warning you will get; don't compliment me, kukuku!" The necklace replies; and she sighs a puff of air.

"Well; let's see if this actually works…" Kamiya states as she closes her eyes. A few moments later; the center jewel on her crest glows a little; and she opens her eyes to see a ball of Kiruru's floating a few feet away from her.

"It worked; I teleported out of there!" Kamiya shouts in shock. The Kiruru's suddenly turn and look at her; and she generates a short twin-barreled rifle. "O.K.; let's dance!" Kamiya shouts as she fires the gun; shooting a pair of high-power blasts right through the group; vaporizing about 5 Kiruru's in the process.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Hmm…what's this?" Cyroro states; now reconnected to his ship fully; as he looks up at a monitor.

"This is for Giroro Gochou!" Keroro shouts as he flies in his Keroro Robo Mk-II robot and holds a giant 100-ton hammer in the robot's hands.

"Oh really now…" Cyroro begins as he stares at Keroro rocketing towards him at full speed. Some code scrolls across his optic as the ship begins to rotate and a small panel begins to open on the underside of the ship.

"Take this, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as he swings the hammer as hard as he can into the opening panel; causing it to crumple and malfunction.

Cyroro grabs the arms of his control chair quickly as the ship rocks violently from the swing. "What is that idiot trying to do?!" Cyroro shouts as he stares up at the screens; which now show the damage readings of the ship's systems. He sweatdrops a little as he reads the damage reports, "He's going to cause the ship to malfunction and destroy himself in the process when it explodes; not to mention me…"

"Take this! And this! And this too, de arimasu!!" Keroro shouts as he continues to relentlessly beat the hull of the ship as hard as he can with the robo's giant hammer; tears streaming uncontrollably down his face.

"I have to stop him now! I'm not going to be terminated like this!" Cyroro states as he disconnects from the ship and quickly races out of the room.

A few moments later, Keroro hears something and turns to see another panel slide open on the ship. "W…what?" He asks as he wipes the tears from his eyes; and sees a large silver mech appear from the opening and float towards him.

"Keroro Gunsou; this is Cyroro Gunsou of the Abrara Platoon. You must stop now; your fight is futile; and you will lose. Give in now and you shall not be killed!" Cyroro announces through a speaker on his robo.

Keroro stares at him for a few moments, and his face becomes hidden as he looks down at the ground. "NOOO, de arimasu!!!" Keroro shouts as he looks up suddenly; shaking his fists in anger. He grabs the controls of his mech and races towards Cyroro as fast as he can.

The Cyroro Robo quickly converts one of it's arms into a giant hammer; and just as Keroro's robo swings up at him; he swings down and they meet in mid-swing. A deafening ripple echoes out from the impact as the two mechs spiral around a little; knocked by the power of the blow.

Suddenly; just as Cyroro finally stabilizes himself in his robo; a warning goes off in his mech as a small radar screen appears in front of him and hundreds of blips appear on it; moving closer and closer to him. "And so, the army of Kiruru finally arrives; just as I calculated…" Cyroro states as he looks back and sees the Keroro Robo charging at him again a short distance away.

"You can't stand against me and the Kiruru's, Keroro Gunsou!" Cyroro shouts; converting his other arm into a missile pod and launching a wave of missiles at Keroro.

"Maybe not; but I must try, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts. The words, 'The revival of the old Keroro' float above his head as he sits inside the cockpit; a determined look upon his face.

He tosses his hammer at the oncoming missiles; causing a few to explode and take out the rest of them at the same time. Cyroro watches as the smoke from the exploding missiles clears finally; only to reveal the Keroro Mech only a few feet from him and closing in fast.

"Uh-oh." Cyroro mutters as Keroro slams his mech into Cyroro's just as the waves of Kiruru's start to appear below them. With his rockets on full blast; he holds onto Cyroro's robo as tightly as he can and aims like a meteor towards Pekopon far below.

A noise from above catches the attention of the Kiruru's; and they all look up to see the two robos cruising at frightening speeds towards them. Suddenly; they slam through them; causing the Kiruru's to splatter like bugs on a windshield against the back of Cyroro's robo.

"No! Stop, you fool!" Cyroro shouts angrily as he stares at Keroro only a few feet in front of him in the cockpit of his robo. "I've always been prepared to sacrifice myself for this mission…" Keroro begins as he stares at Cyroro with blazing determination, "…I just never had the right reason before, de arimasu."

"No! You can't do this!!" Cyroro shouts as he converts his arm into a grappling hook and clamps it around Keroro's throat. Keroro looks at his screen and sees the ground closing in on his radar; and turns to Cyroro.

"Mission…complete, de arimasu." Keroro proudly states as Cyroro looks at him with genuine fear in his optics as he realizes what Keroro just said.

A few hundred yards away, Garuru, Taruru, Tamama and Angol Mois watch as a small trail of fire plummets towards the ground; followed a few seconds later by the sound of a deafening explosion and a giant mushroom cloud.

As the shock waves ripple across the ground a few moments later; Angol Mois falls to her knees and buries her face in her hands. "Mois-dono!" Taruru shouts as he notices her collapse.

"Uncle…no…NOOO!!" She cries out as she knows instantly what happened.

Before anyone else has a chance to react; she clenches her fists in anger as tears continue to stream down her face. Suddenly; she changes her form right before their eyes into her ultimate doomsday form and produces a new, more powerful Lucifer Spear.

"Uncle…my precious Uncle…" She states as she holds her weapon in the air. A second later, static comes over Garuru's hat and he presses the side of his hat again.

"Pupupu, Garuru Teichou; something's just come into our space radar detector's range…" Tororo states with fear as he sees the image of a giant asteroid appear on his screen, "…It's a meteor of some sort. It came out of nowhere!"

"She's going to destroy us all…" Garuru states with shock as he looks up at Angol Mois tears continue to stream down her cheeks. "Final Armageddon: 1/1!" She shouts as she slams her Lucifer Spear into the ground as hard as she can.

Almost instantly; lightning bolts arc down from the sky and strike her Lucifer Spear; causing her to scream in pain. Everyone looks up to see the entire sky filled with streams of lightning bolts interconnecting and spider-webbing across the sky as clouds appear and suddenly disappear within a matter of seconds over and over again.

Tororo watches on his computer screen as the meteor slams into the atmosphere; only to have it stop at the upper atmosphere and explode. The explosion ripples outward from Pekopon; slamming into the Planet Atrophy rings and vaporize part of them as it continues to expand out into space.

On the ground, the planet shakes lightly as the shock wave from the exploding meteor passes; but leaves the planet untouched.

"What just happened?" Garuru asks as he looks around. Taruru and Tamama both stare at Angol Mois as she lies on the ground; knocked unconscious by the lightning striking her.

"Pupupu; it looks like the impact was absorbed by the atmosphere or something…" Tororo starts as he reviews footage from an orbiting satellite.

"Kukuku, you're wrong…" Kururu explains as walks out into the yard with a laptop. Garuru looks at him as Kururu turns the screen towards him and plays back the same footage that Tororo was looking at. "My Little Police satellite caught the whole impact before the explosion took it out," Kururu begins, "From my analysis; it wasn't stopped by the atmosphere; but rather by time itself."

"WHAT?" Garuru asks in shock. "It's hard to explain; but basically that meteor was in a different time than the time it reached Pekopon. It encountered several rips in time in the upper atmosphere; and that caused it to basically jump time; and in essence it couldn't exist in that form and exploded before even penetrating the atmosphere. It also caused a feedback, which echoed down into the antipodal point here on Pekopon…" Kururu states as he looks at Mois, "…Which was her."

"This is…I can't even explain it. I've never seen anything like this in my life…" Garuru begins as he ponders the sheer magnitude of the situation at hand.

"Well; you're going to have to face it now," Kururu begins as he points into the distance as a bunch of tiny dots start to come into view, "Kiruru's coming!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"And so, the final bell tolls; and the light at the end of the tunnel fades as all comes to an end…" Abrara states as he stands upon a tall building, "…Isn't that right, Zeroro Heichou?"

A silhouetted figure emerges from behind a penthouse and grabs a hold of a katana on his back; his deep blue eyes reflecting the dim light from arcing lightning behind him in the distance.

"Let's cut to the chase, Abrara…your time has come." The shadowy figure states; and Abrara turns towards him a little bit. "Your voice is more mechanical now Zeroro…" Abrara begins cautiously.

"Yes…I used the parts of my friend Zoruru-dono and some other parts and made a suit; to defeat you with!" Dororo states as he steps into the light; now wearing a purple hued full body mechanical suit of armor with the left side almost identical in appearance to the fallen Zoruru's armor.

"You honestly think you can defeat me? Your friend Zoruru didn't stand a chance…you don't either." Abrara states with his arms crossed; a light breeze blowing his hat flaps a little as he turns more and reveals his now greenish-yellow eyes; which have started to rot inside his head.

Dororo flinches a little upon seeing Abrara's eyes; and Abrara senses it. "Don't fret…I may be blind now; but I can still sense you. I could detect your vengeance long before you even made it to the top of the building, Zeroro…" Abrara states with disgust.

"Do you not fear death Abrara?" Dororo asks him as he moves cautiously on top of the roof. "I've faced death before…it's something I'm all too familiar with…" Abrara states, "…And it's something I would be willing to face again. I know it will come; it comes to everyone eventually…it's just a matter of time."

"Then, for Zoruru and this precious planet which you have destroyed…" Dororo states as he draws his katana, "…Let it be known that your time has come; and it all ends here, Abrara."

Suddenly Dororo dashes as fast as he can towards Abrara. Abrara shoots out a beam of energy at Dororo; only to have it deflected; much to Abrara's shock.

Dororo strikes Abrara on the shoulder; cutting a little into his shoulder. Abrara growls in pain but manages to grab the blade and yank it out; pushing Dororo back in the process.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Abrara states as he charges his aura and shoots a beam of pure energy out at Dororo. Dororo easily deflects it and knocks it right back at Abrara; knocking him over.

Dororo leaps into the air and as he descends upon Abrara, he draws his katana again and aims it directly at him. Abrara manages to do a backward roll; but stumbles over the edge of the building in the process.

As Abrara falls through the air; Dororo speeds down towards him; using the suit's streamline design to catch up to Abrara in mid fall; and slashes him across the stomach as he lands on top of him.

"You would strike down a cripple?" Abrara asks with resentment as he manages to slow himself and floats in the air.

"No…" Dororo states as he stares up at Abrara; now hovering in the air with a flight pack on his back, "…I would end the terror of a monster once and for all!"

Abrara senses Dororo moving towards him and strikes at him with his energy; but hits only airs as Dororo vanishes and appears behind him in mid air.

Suddenly; Abrara's mouth drops open in shock and horror as he feels a blade plunge through his chest; and Dororo stares at him evilly as a powerful blue aura hovers over the blade.

"Goodbye, Abrara, for the last time." Dororo states as he rips the blade up through Abrara's body and out his shoulder with all of his strength; nearly ripping Abrara's body apart on the process. With one final swing; he comes down and slices Abrara's head in half; and the parts of Abrara fall to the ground silently as Dororo sheathes his sword back into it's holder.

The light gleams off of his armor as he stares down at Abrara's body; now bleeding as it lies on the street below. A gentle rain starts to fall as Dororo lands and kicks over Abrara's body; making sure he is dead.

Suddenly, Dororo senses something and looks up to see a horde of Kiruru's racing by a short distance away. "One battle over; another begins…" Dororo states as he draws his sword again and activates his wing pack.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Argh! Is there no end to these things?" Kamiya shouts as she continues to blast as many Kiruru's as she can when suddenly something broadsides her; sending her slamming into the ground with a tremendous thud.

She cries out in pain as she holds her back slightly and looks up to see Alisa hovering above her with a crazed and twisted smirk upon her face as Kiruru's continue to float by the background.

"Alisa…?" Kamiya manages to ask through the pain as Alisa lands a few feet from her and starts walking towards her. "Thought you could hide from me, huh?" Alisa asks as she laughs insanely to herself.

Just as she reaches where Kamiya is, she reaches down and picks up Kamiya by the crown on her head; causing Kamiya to yelp in pain. "You really have no concept of who you're dealing with here; do you?!" Alisa asks with contempt as she stares into Kamiya's face.

Suddenly, Kamiya snaps and punches Alisa across the face; causing her to let her go and stumble backwards in the process. Alisa turns and looks at Kamiya in shock as Kamiya flares angrily and points her gun directly in her face.

"You listen her…" Kamiya yells as she clenches her other fist in anger, "I'm tired of you thinking your all powerful and trying to pick a fight with me! I stood by and took it before because I didn't want to hurt you; but you're not yourself anymore; and I'm tired of it!"

"Shut up Pekoponjin…you can't stand against me…" Alisa begins; but only receives another smack across the face; this time from Kamiya's gun.

Alisa turns just as Kamiya backhands her across the face and knocks her to the ground. Alisa quickly tries to stand; but Kamiya places her boot on her chest and aims her gun at her face and cocks it.

"Damn it Alisa! Why are you doing this?! What's going on?!" Kamiya shouts in anger. Alisa looks up at her with a slight expression of sadness as Nevula sits on top of her head with an X in his eye.

"Fine then; I'll tell you…" Alisa states as she looks up at Kamiya, "…It's happening because of you, Kamiya."

"What?!" Kamiya asks in shock as she looks down at Alisa, "Me? How?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago; when we were on the beach together…" Alisa begins, "…You told me as we sat next to each other that you loved having so many friends now; and that if you could have just one wish it would be that all of your friends could be with you all the time!"

"What are you saying?" Kamiya asks her. "I thought long and hard about it; how to make your wish come true…and finally, Daddy told me that he could make it happen. So, he went and altered the histories of 13 planets; just so that everyone who happens to be your friend would be together at the same place; at the same time!" Alisa tells her.

Kamiya's jaw drops in shock as she listens to Alisa explain it all to her. "That's why those Space Police tried to arrest us; because we altered time; which is a severe crime in space. It's just like Daddy told me, he knew that they would come; and he needed you to help us by giving me that antidote to counteract what they gave us to subdue us!"

"But why? I was just saying it…" Kamiya starts. "Because we feel that you make an excellent ally; and that we need you to join us and the fight against the Dark Race; those aliens who threaten Pekopon and the rest of the universe!" Alisa replies.

"But…but…what about Terere? And all my friends knowing the Keroro Platoon; and them not knowing their friends?" Kamiya asks; still trying to absorb and make sense of it all. "Time is a delicate thing; you change one thing and it can alter several other things. We worked hard to make sure that you knew Terere still; but she was only known to you in your recent memory; while you still had memories of all those events that happened in your past with her. And the Keroro Platoon ended up knowing your friends from school due to how we arranged it; but time storms started to rip through as all the different conflicting time streams tried to rearrange themselves to fit the guidelines we tried to implement!" Alisa explains to her.

"What are you telling me?" Kamiya asks, still trying to make sense of everything. "Well; history might have been able to fix itself over the course of time here on Pekopon; but with the Garuru Platoon releasing that weapon during the process…" Alisa begins with fear in her voice.

"What? What's going to happen?" Kamiya shouts. "…I don't know. For all I know; history might not even exist anymore. We might be still in the present; we might be in the future; or we might be in the past. I just don't know anymore!" Alisa shouts back.

"…And this was all for…me?" Kamiya asks with a tone of dismay. "Yes! I did it all for you! Isn't that what you're supposed to do for a friend?" Alisa asks, and Kamiya looks down at her in shock.

"Your friend? You mean you actually understand the concept of friendship? I thought you didn't have feelings?!" Kamiya shouts down at her. "I don't have feelings; and I don't understand the concept of friendship; but Kamiya…I want to learn! Daddy's been trying hard to give me life and show me how to be human; something I've been able to understand…but I need help with it! I wanted you to help me; and I thought by giving you this one wish you wanted; you'd see that I was helping you and you'd help me in return!"

Kamiya shakes her head as she tries to make sense of it all. "You would make an excellent ally to us, Kamiya; and I thought that our friendship was the first step to becoming a team!" Alisa shouts.

Suddenly Nevula wakes up; just as Kamiya sighs a little. "I see now that why you did all this; but this was too much! It was just a passing comment; nothing that I really meant anything by! I was just saying it; I didn't think you'd do all this because of it!"

"So…you're saying that you don't like my present to you; is that it then?" Alisa asks; her expression once again evil.

"Well…it's not so much that; it's just that I can't accept it! You've done something terrible here; Alisa-chan; and I can't live knowing that history has been all messed up just for me!" Kamiya shouts as she steps off of Alisa's chest finally.

"Ah…so that's how it is…" Alisa states as she rises slowly to her feet and stares down Kamiya, "You don't like my present! Maybe things work differently here on Pekopon; maybe you're not supposed to give presents to your so-called friends!"

Kamiya sweatdrops a little as her face becomes hidden. "You're totally taking this the wrong way, Alisa-chan…" She replies with a nervous laugh.

"Oh no, I completely understand now…you don't like me! Is that it? What's the matter, Pekoponjin? Don't you like me…?" Alisa asks with sarcasm as she looks at Kamiya with adoring eyes.

"O.K.; I'm not even sure what's going here any more…" The narrator adds with a tone of confusion.

"That's not it at all Alisa-chan! I like you…um…this is kind of awkward actually…" Kamiya mutters as Alisa gets really close to Kamiya and looks her right in the eyes.

"I thought we were friends and allies…why are you turning me away?" Alisa asks; her tone getting more and more sarcastic.

"Well…it's not so much that…it's just that I can't accept what you did for me; even if it was with the best intentions." Kamiya replies with a slight shrug.

"So, you don't want to be my friend anymore? Is that what you're getting at?!" Alisa shouts. "No…that's not it Alisa-chan. Please, you really need to calm down…" Kamiya states; waving her hands in front of her to calm Alisa down.

"No?! So you don't want to be my friend! It was all for nothing! You were just playing a game with me; just stringing me along; playing off of my kindness when in the end; you took advantage of my hospitality and had me alter history; only to shrug it off and say you don't want it!" Alisa shouts angrily; causing to stare at her in fear.

Alisa clenches her fists in anger as Nevula changes into a giant pair of scythes. "I was your friend...I'm sorry it had to come to this." Alisa states as she suddenly attacks Kamiya without warning.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"This is really odd…" A small black Keronian states as he types on a computer. "What's that?" Another voice asks from a short distance away.

"Well; you know that WonderFest convention I was looking forward to so much on Pekopon?" The Keronian queries. "Yeah, what about it?" The other voice asks.

"I don't know why; but for some reason I can't find the site for it now on the space internet." The Keronian replies. "Hmm…it might have something to do with this, Piroro…" The other voice states; and the Keronian rises from his seat.

As Piroro makes his way to the back of his ship, he sees Optivula; his little black alien friend, in his ball form sitting in front of a small TV screen.

"What is it, Optivula?" Piroro asks as he looks at the screen. "I don't know; they said it was an urgent report; so they called a special press conference at the Space Police Headquarters." Optivula states.

"And now, Space Policewoman Poyan-chan…" A taller alien states as he steps away from the podium and Poyan floats up to it.

She clears her throat a little bit as a small screen flashes on behind her. "First off, my apologies to everyone who has been waiting for this announcement; but we had to prepare all the facts first to be sure to give you all accurate information, Poya." She states as she addresses a small crowd of aliens.

An image of Nevula appears upon the screen behind her, and Optivula sweatdrops a little. "Wow, that looks just like you!" Piroro states; and Optivula simply floats in front of the screen without replying.

"We recently had a report come into us from the planet Charr of strange events taking place, Poya. As time passed; more and more reports came in from other planets of similar events; such as images of departed beings and past events appearing for brief moments in the present before people, Poya. These are all classic signs of one of the most serious crimes in the universe; altering time and history, Poya!" She explains as she appears to be reading a statement hidden on the podium from view.

"We were finally able to track it down to an alien by the name of Nevula; a member of a race of aliens who's home world was destroyed some time in the past by a member of the Angol tribe during one of their routine planet destroying courses; which was sanctioned by the Space Police, Poya. After attempting to place him and his co-conspirator under arrest; my lieutenant and myself were attacked by them when they escaped from our bonds, Poya. We are still reviewing that situation and what exactly happened; but it appears that we may have underestimated Nevula's resilience and we are going about reconsidering how to deal with his type of alien in the future, Poya." She continues.

"That aside; there was still the issue of the time alteration to deal with; which would have been easy to correct under normal circumstances, Poya. However; two events happened just recently to change that, Poya. First off, the Keron Army of the planet Keron deployed one of it's many platoons to the point of origin of the disturbance in time; Pekopon; and they used a weapon called Planet Atrophy on Pekopon, Poya. This is a weapon that is legal; but has the effect to stop time on the planet it affects, Poya. Whereas hence; since it was deployed on a planet; which at the time had unstable time; it went and caused the already unstable time to continue to destabilize, Poya." She continues to explain.

"And secondly, it now appears, from our most recent information; that a meteor attempted to strike the planet during this unstable time, Poya. The meteor had the effect of converging at least four different streams of time; further adding to the damage, Poya." She adds.

"So, what does this all mean I wonder…" Piroro asks. "I don't know. We're almost at Pekopon; so we'll be able to see for ourselves." Optivula replies.

"In conclusion; I have the unfortunate task to tell you all some terrible news, Poya…" Poyan begins, causing Piroro and Optivula to listen intently.

"According to the final calculations made by the top scientists from across the universe; the time storms will stabilize in exactly 5 hours, according to Pekopon time…" Poyan begins.

"Oh, that's not so bad." Piroro states with a shrug.

"But everyone on Pekopon at the moment; alien and Pekoponjin alike; are oblivious to what has happened; at least to the full extent of it; and due to the time storms, can not be informed of what's going to happen, Poya. The truth of the matter is that; once the storms finally subside about 5 hours from now…Pekopon will be gone, Poya. Pekopon; in fact; will not have existed for the past 345,910 years; according to Pekopon time, Poya!" Poya concludes.

Piroro's jaw instantly drops. "No way…how can that be?!" He shouts in shock. "That's unbelievable…" Optivula states, staring at the screen.

As Piroro and Optivula turn away from the screen; Poyan opens the floor to questions. Suddenly, an alarm starts going off inside the ship; causing Piroro to jump in shock.

"What is it, Optivula?" Piroro shouts as he races towards the front of the ship; where Optivula already is.

"That was just the alarm to let us know that we're on final approach to Pekopon; but that's not what has me scared…" Optivula starts with fear in his voice, "…That Policewoman was right! Look at that!"

Piroro looks out the windshield of the ship as Pekopon appears in front of them.

"Oh my god!!" Piroro shouts in shock as he stares at the sight before him; as two partial rings barely orbit what remains of Pekopon; a twisted jumble of rock and broken crust. Giant holes litter the surface as violent explosions blast out chunks of the planet every few seconds; exposing the inner core of Pekopon and a shattered moon off in the distance behind the planet. The atmosphere has completely disappeared in places and lightning arcs out into space in all directions from the multiple time storms that cover the remaining atmosphere.

"What will happen with to Pekopon and history now? With Pekopon being destroyed and vanishing from history, and the inhabitants of Pekopon oblivious to it; what will happen to everyone who's still alive? And now knowing the truth; what will happen with Kamiya; now having to fight her friend Alisa? And with Kiruru also threatening to destroy Pekopon before the 5 hours run out; will the remaining Garuru and Keroro Platoon members be able to stop Kiruru and save Pekopon and history?" The narrator asks with extreme dismay, "Find out in the epic conclusion!"


	22. Part 20: Piroro & Optivula: What is true

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 20: "Piroro and Optivula: What is true friendship? De arimasu!" **_

"Time…what is it? Is it a constant thing?" The narrator asks as Piroro and Optivula float out in their ship in space just a few thousand miles from the shattered Pekopon, "…As it has become apparent to everyone; no."

"By the skidplate of Primus himself! I've never seen anything like that before in all my life!" Piroro shouts as he stares in wide-eyed wonder at the sight before him. "Me either! This is something else…" Optivula states, "…But I do know how it happened now."

"How?" Piroro asks him. Optivula looks up at him, "…The policewoman was right. It was Nevula who did this."

"Meanwhile, on the surface…" The narrator states.

"Please! Alisa-chan, I don't want to fight you!" Kamiya shouts as she quickly generates her shield and blocks Nevula's attack.

"Oh…but it's too late for that, Pekoponjin!" Alisa shouts evilly as Nevula slices at her again; causing Kamiya to jump back a little.

"We don't have to do this! We were friends…why are you doing this?" Kamiya shouts as she tries to reason with Alisa.

Alisa stares at her and laughs evilly. "You didn't want to be my friend…but that doesn't matter anymore. Now; you die!" Alisa shouts as Nevula converts into hammer and slams into Kamiya's shield; knocking her over as they battle in the street.

"Fine then! If this is the only way you'll learn; then so be it!" Kamiya shouts as she activates her rockets and takes off as fast as she can. Alisa watches as Kamiya zooms away towards the city; and snickers. "Run all you like…you'll die just the same!" Alisa smirks as Nevula converts into a pair of wings and takes off after Kamiya.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

Dororo; clad in his purple metal suit; dashes quickly towards a passing swarm of Kiruru's; drawing his sword and activating a wing pack along the way.

Suddenly; one of the Kiruru's notices him and moments later; the rest of the horde turns to see him coming towards them. "This has to end!!" Dororo shouts as he zooms towards the horde as they all close in on him.

As they start to attack him; he quickly uses some assassin magic and a hail of shurikens rains down upon the Kiruru's; taking out only a couple as most of them dodge the attacks.

Dororo furious swipes at them as the Kiruru's surround him from all angles; causing him to fly erratically. Suddenly; he plows through a giant plate glass window on a storefront as he crashes down. He rolls a short distance before noticing that all of the Kiruru's have been knocked off of him and are lying on the ground.

He rises to his feet quickly as the Kiruru's all suddenly look up at him at the same time. He turns and grabs a nearby chair as the Kiruru's charge at him.

As he catches one of them in the rungs of the chair; he swings it widely side to side; knocking more and more of them away. Just then; the one caught in the rungs manages to free it's head and starts crawling towards him; causing him to toss the chair aside quickly and take off again in his wing pack.

He slams into the Kiruru's as hard as he can; plowing through them for a good distance before being slowed down by the sheer number of them. He quickly one of them and tosses him at another one of them in front of him; giving him just enough room to jump on top of them and get above the swarm.

"Assassin Magic: Eyes of Truth!" Dororo shouts as his eyes suddenly turn mechanical. As he focuses; he sees the Kiruru Tower in his sights; and quickly zooms off with the Kiruru's in hot pursuit.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"It looks like this is it then…" Garuru states as he stares menacingly at the incoming Kiruru's, "…This may be our last stand."

Everyone stares at him with sadness as he generates a pair of telescoping cannons and a wing pack from subspace. "Are you all ready?"

"Ku…lasts stands aren't exactly my favorite…" Kururu starts, "…But he might be right. The number of Kiruru's has grown exponentially now; and there might be no stopping them."

"Then we do what we can!" Garuru shouts as he takes off towards the incoming Kiruru's. Tamama and Taruru both get onto small saucers as Kururu snickers lightly in front of his laptop.

"Kukuku…luckily; I come prepared for situations like this…" Kururu snickers as he stares at his screen, "I press!"

He presses a button on his keyboard; and the Mihama residence splits in half; creaking apart slowly as a large platform starts to rise up. Tamama and Taruru both watch as they hover above the ground, staring in wonder as the house stops and the platform fully rises.

"What is that, Kururu Sochou, desu?" Tamama asks as he looks at the immense ship on the platform. "Kukuku…" Kururu begins with a tone of regret, "…The last resort."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Pupupu…this is bad! It's only a matter of time before they break in here!" Tororo shouts as he looks at his monitors; seeing only the faces of swarms of Kiruru's completely surrounding his ship, "And that Cyroro-san went and disabled all of my weapons! I need to get them online, and fast! …This sucks!"

Tororo takes a bite of a slice of pizza as he tries to desperately get his weapons back online as the Kiruru's try to get inside the ship to him.

"Elsewhere, in space…" The narrator states.

"What do you mean?" Piroro shouts as a question mark pops up over his head. "I'll explain later. Right now; we might have the break we need." Optivula shouts as he shifts gears and forms a pair of hands.

Piroro watches as Optivula starts to type away on the controls of the ship. "What are you doing?" Piroro asks. "Not now…we only have a small window to work with here. I should've noticed this sooner!" Optivula shouts as he continues to type away at the controls.

"O.K. then…is there anything I can do?" Piroro asks. "Um…" Optivula starts as he thinks, "…Yeah. Make sure this ship is pulse-protected and ready for an emergency shutdown in all operating systems."

"WHAT?!" Piroro shouts as he stares in confusion. "Just do it! It's the only way we can do something to help…" Optivula commands; staring at Piroro sternly as he stops typing momentarily and then starts again.

"And why do we want to help? I just came here for the con; not to save the day!" Piroro shouts. Optivula looks at him and stops typing again.

"You…you don't remember, d-do you?" Optivula asks him with a tone of sadness.

Piroro looks at him with an expression of confusion as he scratches his head. "Remember what? The con's obviously not going to be the same; even if we do manage to get to the surface of Pekopon; so what's to remember?" Piroro asks him.

Optivula stares at him with a look of regret. "The feedback from the altered time must've had an effect on you…" Optivula states somberly. "What are you babbling about?" Piroro asks him; placing a hand upon his hip and holding out the other one; waiting for an answer.

Optivula sighs as he forms a solid ball again. "Here…let me show you…" He states as he floats over and reattaches to Piroro's head.

As he attaches to his head again, Piroro looks up at him. "I still don't see what all this is ab-" Piroro starts when he's suddenly cut off. All of a sudden; a rush of images and memories floods into his mind; of Alisa and Nevula; with Piroro talking about her and watching her from afar and thinking about her happily.

"A-Alisa-chan?" Piroro asks in confusion as he starts to remember. "My race isn't affected by time like your race is…" Optivula states; "I still remember the true past; the one you've forgotten!"

"Alisa-chan…oh no…" Piroro states in fear as he remembers her vividly now. "Now do you see why you have to get to Pekopon? If you don't get down there and extract her; she will never have existed!" Optivula shouts.

"Oh man…I've got to get down there; now!" Piroro shouts as he races towards the ship's controls. "Hey! Not so fast…" Optivula shouts as he forms a stop sign in front of Piroro; causing him to stop in mid sprint. Optivula disconnects from his head and forms a small ball again and hovers in mid air. "I need you to prepare this ship for what I'm about to do." Optivula states.

"What are you going to do?" Piroro asks. "Fire an EM Pulse at the planet!" Optivula states sternly.

"Elsewhere, on Pekopon…" The narrator states.

"Get back here!" Alisa shouts as she flies after Kamiya. Kamiya looks over her shoulder; only to see Nevula convert into hand as he still maintains his wing shape at the same time.

"Oh great…" Kamiya shouts as she turns and starts flying upside down; now staring directly back at Alisa. Kamiya grabs her gun and aims at Nevula; but he reacts quickly and completely envelops Kamiya before she can fire at him.

"Great…now crush the Pekoponjin!" Alisa snickers evilly as Nevula starts to shrink in size.

All of a sudden, Nevula starts to glow; and seconds later; a single energy blast blows a hole in his body; causing Alisa to scream in pain. A single slice plows through Nevula like butter as Kamiya jumps out of Nevula; holding her gun in her left hand and a beam saber in her right.

"THAT HURT!!" Alisa shouts angrily as Nevula reconfigures himself again; this time forming a long sword as he still remains attached to Alisa's head. Kamiya watches as Alisa grabs the handle of the Nevula sword and charges at her.

Kamiya blocks Alisa's swings with her beam saber; but ends up getting struck across the shoulder by Nevula; causing sparks to shoot out of her shoulder armor.

"Ready to accept defeat, Pekoponjin?" Alisa asks. "Ready to come to your senses?" Kamiya quickly retorts. Just then; she looks behind Alisa and sees a swarm of Kiruru's rushing towards her.

"Uh-oh…" Kamiya shouts as she quickly generates a grenade and tosses it at Alisa. Alisa knocks it away with her sword quickly; giving Kamiya just enough reaction time to grab her by the hand and jet away with her rocket pack.

"Let go of me!!!" Alisa shouts as she tries to shake loose Kamiya's grip on her sword arm. "I still care for you; and I'm not going to let those Kiruru's get you!" Kamiya shouts.

"What are you going on about, Pekoponjin? You seem to be very stupid or very delusional…" Alisa states to her; still trying to break free.

"Well; maybe…" Kamiya shouts as she zooms closer and closer to a tall office tower; "…But you do things you normally wouldn't do when you need to protect your friends; and you need to learn that again!"

Suddenly; Kamiya turns her jets to maximum as she zooms towards the tower. She peers quickly over her shoulder; seeing the Kiruru's only a few feet from Alisa; still being held onto tightly by Kamiya.

"Hang on, Alisa-chan!" Kamiya shouts as she suddenly zooms up at the last second; cruising up the side of the building. The Kiruru's; unable to stop; slam into the side of the building and break open a large hole in the side of it. Kamiya zooms away from the building and floats in the air a short distance away; only to notice that a lot of the Kiruru's didn't smash into the building and are still coming after her.

"You rotten Pekoponjin; let go of me!!" Alisa shouts as Nevula changes into a giant spike and hooks around. Kamiya quickly tosses Alisa in front of her before Nevula can stab her.

"That's better…" Alisa grins evilly as she floats in the air with Nevula as a pair of wings and a hooked spike in her hand. "Oh is it?" Kamiya asks with a smirk; causing Alisa to growl a little.

Suddenly; the swarm of Kiruru's attacks Alisa; causing her to start swinging wildly with Nevula at them. Kamiya stares at them for a moment; then sighs as she raises her gun. The swarm continues to grow and grow around Alisa as she starts to get completely covered by Kiruru's from every direction.

At that moment; Kamiya releases the trigger on her gun; releasing the built-up charge and firing at the Kiruru's. The blast plows into them; exploding and blowing most of then in all directions. A few manage to still cling onto Alisa; and Kamiya zooms in towards them as fast as she can.

"Hang on Alisa-chan!" Kamiya shouts as she punches the Kiruru's; trying to fight her way to Alisa. Suddenly; a single blade plunges through the head of one of Kiruru's only a few inches from her; and she grabs the end of the black blade.

"Let's go some place where we can take care of business!" Kamiya shouts as she forces her jets into a spin and manages to free Alisa from the swarm of Kiruru's. As the one on Nevula's reformed sword blade dissipates; Kamiya aims carefully and releases Alisa at just the right moment; letting her fly backwards and through the opening in the side of the office tower. Kamiya quickly dives and zooms into the office building after her.

Inside; Kamiya lands and skids to a halt as Alisa slowly stands to her feet; rising up from a knocked over cubicle area.

"Still haven't learned, Pekoponjin?" Alisa shouts as she stares at Kamiya; with Nevula in hand as a sword still. "It's you haven't learned, Alisa-chan!" Kamiya shouts as she stares down Alisa from a short distance away in the aisle.

Kamiya looks out of the hole in the building; only to see the Kiruru's coming towards them again. "No matter what; I'm going to make sure you are safe, Alisa-chan; no matter what you do to me!" Kamiya shouts.

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought!!" Alisa shouts Nevula changes into a hand and picks up a desk chair. Kamiya watches in horror as Nevula chucks at her as hard as he can.

"Elsewhere, during this time…" The narrator states.

A resonance of Kiru fills the air as Garuru zooms towards them at full speed; a giant pair of cannons on his back and aimed over his shoulders.

"The day will not end like this…" Garuru shouts as he generates a targeting eyepiece and mounts it to his head. He aims and fires both cannons at the same time; filling the sky with a blinding white light as they fire.

The energy from the cannons breaks the sound barrier as it plows through the air; slamming into the horde of Kiruru's only a short distance away. Garuru; having been blown back a little from the recoil; watches as the energy explodes upon contact with the Kiruru's; vaporizing a good number of them as it expands outward in a giant ball of light.

Garuru quickly aims again to fire; but the Kiruru's don't even notice the large number of them he destroyed as they continue on towards him; unfazed. He quickly jettisons his cannons and generates a close-range gun; aiming and picking of the Kiruru's one by one as quickly as it can.

A few moments later; he notices that they are too close; and tosses away his gun and generates two long beam sabers. "This is for you; brother…" Garuru shouts as he raises both of his sabers into the air and slams into the horde of Kiruru's; plunging each saber into a different Kiruru as he continues to take them out.

"Not far away…" The narrator states as Tamama and Taruru zoom in on their hoverboards. "Garuru Teichou!" Taruru shouts as he sees Garuru taking on an overwhelming number of Kiruru; managing to hold his own against the onslaught.

"Taruru Genocide: EX!!!" Taruru shouts as his eyes suddenly turn color and he shoots a beam of energy from them at the Kiruru's. A couple of Kiruru's are taken out; and the rest suddenly turn to see him coming towards them.

"Oh no…" Taruru gulps in fear as they start flying towards him. He fires at them again with his deathblow; but they anticipate it and dodge it easily.

"NUCLEAR TAMAMA IMPACTO!!" Tamama shouts; shooting a beam of yellow energy with black energy swirling around it at the Kiruru's. The blast catches them off guard; and takes out a bunch of them as it explodes.

The resonance of Kiruru's only grows stronger as they all turn and start to split up; heading towards both Tamama and Taruru.

"Kukuku…" A voice fills the air as a gigantic green ship appears behind them; dwarfing the two small Keronians on hoverboards as it floats up in the air.

"Kururu Sochou!!" Tamama shouts happily as he turns and sees the huge ship level out behind them. A moment later; dozens of panels open on the ship as rows of gigantic artillery cannons extend out of them.

"You want a war…" Kururu snickers as he sits inside the main cockpit; staring a targeting screen in front of him with hundreds of Kiruru's on it, "…I'll give you a war!!"

He presses a button, and all of the cannons on the ship fire. The laser blasts plow into the Kiruru's; easily taking out the front line as the rest of them spread out in reaction. "Kukuku…you think you can outwit me?" Kururu shouts angrily as the realigns the ship's cannons in random directions and opens fire again.

The laser blasts take out about the same number of Kiruru's as last time; leaving still even more coming in only a short distance away.

"Kukuku…is there no end to this?" Kururu sweatdrops as he watches the Kiruru's still continue towards them; filling the sky completely with their sheer numbers.

"Argh! It took you long enough!" Garuru shouts as he zooms towards them. He stops next to Tamama and Taruru; and they stare at him in shock. "What?" Garuru begins as he wipes a trail of blood from his mouth; and breathes deeply despite being covered in wounds and lacerations, "This is war; you know."

"No…that's not it; Garuru Teichou…" Taruru begins as he points to Garuru's head. Garuru quickly grabs a small gun and rubs the side of it so he can see his reflection. Suddenly; his mouth drops in shock a little.

"They…infected you…" Taruru states as he sees a big X on Garuru's face. "Hmm…this is getting interesting now…" Garuru states somberly as he watches the giant ship behind him take out the incoming waves of Kiruru's.

"Elsewhere, during this time…" The narrator states.

"I have to get to that tower! It's the only way!" Dororo shouts as he zooms as fast as he can towards the tower; which is still a good distance away.

A couple of the Kiruru's manage to catch up to him and latch onto his wing pack. He quickly retracts the wings; and they fall back; knocking into a few of the other Kiruru's still behind him.

"Alright; try this then!" Dororo shouts suddenly as he turns around in mid flight. "Assassin Magic: Barrier Deflection!!" Dororo shouts as he forms a giant energy shuriken and holds it out in front of him. The Kiruru's slam into it; causing small explosions as each one slams into the shuriken.

Just as the shuriken solidifies; the Kiruru's manage to adapt and zoom around the shuriken. Dororo quickly whips it around and starts slicing through the Kiruru's as they try to get him. He finally draws back the giant shuriken and tosses it at them; only taking out a couple of ones near the back of the group as it continues on falling through the sky.

He quickly takes off again; flying in the right way as the Kiruru's hog-pile on the position where he was. The rest continue to chase after him as he draws closer and closer to the tower.

"Meanwhile, at this time…" The narrator states.

"Pupupu…Almost got it…" Tororo snickers as he tries frantically to restore the systems on his ship. He listens as he hears loud banging on the hull of the ship; only to realize that it's from the Kiruru's slamming themselves into the hull in an effort to get inside.

"Meanwhile, in space…" The narrator states.

"Are you ready?" Optivula shouts. "All ready!" Piroro shouts back from a short distance away in the ship. "Then now or never; let this work!!" Optivula shouts as he presses a button with formed hands.

Outside the ship; waves of gas-like energy gather around the hull as it slowly converges at the front tip of the ship. A moment later; a single pulse of gas-like energy connects from the ship to the surface of the planet; plowing right through the remnants of the atmosphere and right at Japan.

In an instant; the power on the entire planet goes down as all the lights and electrical systems on Pekopon shut down in less than a second.

"What? What's going to happen now?" The narrator shouts in shock.

"What in the heck just happened?" Tororo shouts as he stops typing; noticing all of his screens have gone blank. He listens to the eerie silence; which is broken a few moments later by the sound of rushing wind. "Uh-oh…this is bad…" Tororo shouts he realizes that the anti-gravity generators have failed as well; and he starts to float around a little inside the cockpit as the ship starts to crash down to the planet.

"And elsewhere…" The narrator shouts.

"What?!" Kururu shouts as he presses his button; but the ship doesn't fire. Suddenly; Tamama, Taruru and Garuru start to fall from the sky as their hoverboards and flight packs loose power; and Kururu's ship starts to crash a few moments later.

"And elsewhere…" The narrator shouts.

"I just sensed something…but what?" Dororo shouts as he floats through the air just a few hundred feet from Kiruru tower. He suddenly tries to accelerate; and realizes his flight pack is disabled.

"Oh great…" Dororo sighs as he sweatdrops. He quickly grabs his katana as he free-falls towards Kiruru tower and holds it up above his head.

"And elsewhere…" The narrator shouts.

"Noo!!" Kamiya shouts as she shields herself; but moves her hands down after a couple of seconds only to see Alisa-chan standing with her back to her; with the chair breaking apart in the opposite direction away from her.

"What happened?" She asks. "You teleporte…" Her necklace begins in Kururu's voice; but fades out as the power on her suit shuts down.

"Uh-oh." She mutters as she looks in horror as Alisa turns around and sees her.

"In space…" The narrator shouts.

"There! It's done!" Optivula shouts, "I only hope that EM Pulse didn't do too much damage."

"It shouldn't have," Piroro responds, "What could possibly be still electronically active on Pekopon with all this happening?"

"If only you knew…" The narrator sighs in disbelief, "Thanks to their action; this was one of the reactions…"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!" Tororo shouts as he holds onto the edge of his chair to prevent him from floating away. Slices of pizza and donuts float by him as the ship continues to crash down to the surface far below. The Kiruru's start to peel off and tumble away from the ship as it zooms in faster and faster to the ground.

Suddenly; it slams into the ground and tosses Tororo into the windshield; knocking him out cold. The ship gouges a large groove into the ground as it plows into a field; and eventually comes to a halt and plots down flat with a loud thud and a small puff of dust.

"Another reaction…" The narrator states.

"Quickly! Activate your emergency parachutes!!" Garuru shouts as he presses open a panel on his wing pack and pulls out a small cord inside of it.

Tamama and Taruru look up at him in shock. "We don't have parachutes!!" They shout to him as he starts to pull away from them.

Garuru growls a little as he realizes that the hoverboards don't have them and quickly dives down towards them by making his body more streamlined. He quickly catches up to them and grabs both of their arms.

"Hold onto me; quickly!" Garuru shouts; and they grab his arms. He reaches back with all of his strength as he struggles against Tamama's weight; and manages to pull the cord on his flight pack. Seconds later; a large purple parachute with Garuru's symbol on it expands out and fills with air; slowing them down considerably.

"Kukuku…looks like it's manual ejection time!" Kururu shouts as he pulls a lever; and shoots himself out of the ship with a compression spring; which also cracks open a panel above him in the hull. Garuru watches as Kururu ejects out of the crashing ship and activates a parachute a few moments later.

"And another reaction…" The narrator shouts.

Dororo thrusts forward his katana at just the right moment and plunges it into the side of Kiruru tower. But just as he slams into the tower from the reaction to stopping suddenly; the katana blade snaps and he falls a short distance and makes a solid thud with the spiraling ramp around Kiruru tower.

"Reminds me why I don't like technology all that much…" Dororo laughs a little as he stands to his feet slowly.

"And another reaction…" The narrator shouts.

"So…what are you going to do without your weapons, Pekoponjin?" Alisa snickers as she sees Kamiya struggling to reactivate her powered suit. Kamiya turns to see a couple of Kiruru's coming around the corner towards her.

"Find new ones!" Kamiya shouts as she grabs one of the Kiruru's by the leg. "Kiru?!" The Kiruru shouts in shock as Kamiya swings him around and smashes Alisa square in the face with him; knocking her back and to the ground from the fierce impact. Kamiya quickly turns and fires upon the rest of the Kiruru's; destroying them.

"Meanwhile, in space…" The narrator states.

"Well; even if there were anything electronically active on the planet; I'm sure that it didn't do any real damage." Piroro replies with a shrug.

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss…" The narrator sighs.

"So, what now?" Piroro asks. "Reactivate the ship's engines and get to the planet's surface now; while we're still in the same time as them!!" Optivula commands.

Piroro quickly throws a couple switches; and the ship's engines come back online. A moment later; the ship zooms down and plows through the remnants of the atmosphere with ease as it heads directly for Japan.

As the ship zooms down; Piroro slows the engines and Optivula cruises the ship in and lands softly on a long, deserted street.

"Are we…here now?" Piroro asks cautiously. "Yeah; if you can call it that…" Optivula states; "We've only got about 2 hours before the time storms realign themselves fully. As a matter of fact; it's already happening."

"What do you mean?" Piroro asks. "You remember all those chunks of the planet that were destroyed that we saw from space?" Optivula asks him. "Yeah, what about them?" Piroro asks.

"They weren't destroyed…that was us seeing Pekopon in the present; where it no longer existed." Optivula replies.

"No way…" Piroro replies. "I know all about this. It's something our race has seen a few times when we've rearranged time in the past," Optivula explains, "Basically; time replaces and repairs itself in the least affected areas first; starting with memories of sentient beings and moving to the physical realm. And in the physical realm; it does the same; fixing the least damaged areas first and making it's way to the most heavily damaged areas."

"Oh?" Piroro asks, amazed by all this. "Yes, and this is where the most damage was; here in Japan. So; when Nevula did this; he must've been here in Japan." Optivula states.

"But why the EM Pulse…?" Piroro asks in confusion. "Simple. We got a lucky break." Optivula explains.

"Huh?" Piroro asks in confusion. "The Keron Army used Planet Atrophy here; right?" Optivula asks. "Right; I remember that policewoman saying that…" Piroro replies.

"Well; Planet Atrophy works on a very specific frequency…match it; and you can break it." Optivula explains, "So; that EM Pulse matched the frequency that so that we were in the active Pekopon time; not the frozen Pekopon time or the non-existent Pekopon time of the present; and we had to move in a less than a minute in order to make it through that window and get to this time here on Pekopon."

"Wow…that's really confusing…" Piroro states as he sweatdrops. "I know…that's why my race never does this. It has lots of consequences; terrible ones mostly. Nevula must've had a good reason to do this…" Optivula states.

"Yeah…I wonder if it had anything to do with Alisa-chan?" Piroro asks. "Possibly," Optivula begins, "Oh, and there's one other thing too…"

"What's that?" Piroro asks. "You only alter time as a last resort…" Optivula begins, "…It makes you and whatever host you happen to be attached to at the time go completely insane!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Hehehehe…" Alisa snickers insanely as she slowly rises to her feet; resetting her shoulder as she stands up. Kamiya cringes a little as she watches Alisa do this.

"That really hurt, Pekoponjin…" Alisa snickers as she walks towards Kamiya slowly, "Now; let me teach you the true meaning of pain!!"

Kamiya looks around her and quickly grabs a fax machine and yanks it's plug out of the socket as she lifts it up. "Stay away from me Alisa-chan! I really don't want to hurt you anymore!" Kamiya shouts.

"Hahaha…you can't hurt me…" Alisa snickers as Nevula sits on top of Alisa's head. Kamiya backs up a few steps; only to realize she's up against a wall.

"I'm sorry Alisa-chan!" Kamiya shouts as she tosses the fax machine at Alisa. Nevula quickly reacts and changes into a shield; blocking Kamiya's attack.

Kamiya frantically looks around her for anything she can, and starts tossing random objects at Alisa like staplers, coffee cups and computer monitors. Alisa casually blocks everything as she makes her way to Kamiya.

"Well; well; well…you put up a good fight until now, Pekoponjin…" Alisa laughs.

"Please Alisa-chan…don't hurt me! I'm your friend! I care about you very much!!" Kamiya shouts. Alisa looks at her a little in confusion and peers into her eyes.

"What are you saying, Pekoponjin?" Alisa asks angrily. "That I care you for, Alisa-chan! You're my best friend!!" Kamiya cries out; tears streaming down from her eyes.

Alisa's expression grows a little softer as she looks at Kamiya with less angst. "You…care for me…" Alisa asks with confusion. "Yes! I care about you! You're my best friend, Alisa-chan!!" Kamiya replies through her tears; breathing rapidly as she tries not to hyperventilate.

Suddenly; Nevula twitches violently and Alisa's expression grows evil again. "Sorry to disappoint you, Pekoponjin; but you're tricks won't work! Goodbye, forever!!" Alisa shouts as Nevula changes into a spear and curls around and skewers Kamiya right through the stomach.

Kamiya gasps for air as she feels the blade plunge through her body; and looks down to see blood drip out around the blade. She looks up at Alisa slowly and places her hand on her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Alisa-chan…" She whispers as her hand slips down from Alisa's face and falls limply to her side. As Nevula pulls his spear out of Kamiya's body; she falls to the floor; dead.

"I don't understand it…" Alisa begins as she looks down at Kamiya, "…For some reason; I feel a little remorse for killing this worthless Pekoponjin; I don't know why though."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Um, Garuru Teichou…" Tamama asks as Taruru stands next to him on the ground and Kururu approaches from a short distance away, "…What do we do now?"

Garuru looks up at the Kiruru's floating above them; searching around for them. He sighs a deep breath as he tries to generate a gun from subspace; only to realize he can't.

"They've spotted us…" Kururu states as he walks up to them and points up at the Kiruru's looking down at them.

"We…have lost. We must now stand and fight with whatever we have left and can use," Garuru begins somberly, "Because it's the only option we have left. We can't retreat; and we must not surrender. But, in doing this…this will be it. We can't stop them all; I know a lost battle when I see one. We will all die surely; but at least we'll take most of them with us!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"I have to find what the source of this is; so I can stop it; before those Kiruru's spot me again." Dororo states as he quickly runs along the wrapping ramp around Kiruru tower.

"Assassin Magic: Eyes of Truth!" He shouts as he looks at the tower; but sees nothing. A question mark pops up over his head; but then he turns and looks down; and sees something.

"It wasn't the tower…" Dororo begins, "It was behind the tower!"

"Meanwhile, on the ground; not far from the tower…" The narrator states.

"So, where is Alisa-chan?" Piroro asks as Optivula sits on top of his head. "She's around here…I know it." Optivula states; when he sees something.

"Oh no…" Optivula shouts as he stares off in one direction. "What is it?" Piroro asks; looking up to see a large swirling ball of electricity floating high above the ground about a mile away; shooting arcs of lightning into the ground.

"That's it!" Optivula shouts. "You've got be more straight forward with me here," Piroro sighs, "You know I don't remember anything really; and that you're the only one who understands what's going on here fully."

"Oh yeah…" Optivula sweatdrops, "…Well; that's it. That's the epicenter; where Nevula must've started all this! It's the main place where the time disruption begins!"

"Oh…" Piroro states, "I guess that makes sense. I mean, I don't know anything about time or history or any of that; so it sounds good to me."

"What are you saying? That _I _don't know what _I'm_ talking about?" Optivula retorts quickly. "No…why don't you stop getting bent out of shape over everything I say!" Piroro replies, a little annoyed.

"Well; why don't you just stop babbling and actually listening to what I have to say for a change! If you didn't keep asking me questions; we'd have more time than the hour or so we have now; you Keronian idiot!" Optivula shouts at him. "Oh yeah? Well; why don't you just stop explaining everything to me and just do it all yourself then; you round black piece of slag!" Piroro shouts angrily back at him; shaking his fist at him.

"Oh…so you think I'm incompetent and need your worthless help now; is that it?" Optivula shouts back; steam shooting out of him.

"So, a Keronian and one of my kind…" A voice states; and Piroro turns to see Alisa standing a short distance from him.

"Alisa-chan?! Wh-what are you doing h-h-here?!" Piroro shouts; suddenly blushing brightly. "Hmm…it would seem that my enemies know me by name…" Alisa states with a tone of disgust.

"Enemies?" Piroro asks; sweatdropping.

"Oh crap; he really is insane now! She's under his influence!" Optivula shouts as he converts into a pair of hands. Alisa clenches her fists in anger as Nevula changes into a pair of hands and they clash midway.

Optivula changes into a giant space Cyclops as Nevula reacts and changes into a space Chupacabra; and they start wrestling with each other; beating up each other up and punching each other as hard as they can.

"You don't stand a chance! I'm more powerful than you!" Nevula shouts; finally speaking on his own; but in an echoing; demonic voice now.

"No, you're the same as me!" Optivula shouts; picking up Nevula and body-slamming him into the ground as hard as he can; yanking Alisa over in the process.

"Alisa-chan!" Piroro shouts in fear as he sees Alisa get knocked over. "Don't mind her! She's not herself; she can't think on her own while he's still attached to her!" Optivula shouts back to Piroro.

Suddenly; while Optivula's distracted; Nevula grabs Optivula and gives him a pile driver; smashing his head into the ground as hard as he can and tossing him aside.

"So, still want to face me, Keronian?" Alisa asks as Nevula reforms her kitty ears hair band on her head. "No, I don't want to face you, Alisa-chan…" Piroro begins; trembling with fear as Optivula lies knocked out a short distance away.

"But I do!!" A voice shouts and Alisa turns around quickly; and her jaw drops in shock. Hovering in the air a short distance away; Powered Kamiya stares at her with fierce determination and aims her gun directly at her.

"But…but how did you survive, Pekoponjin? I killed you!" Nevula screams in anger and confusion. "Allow me to explain…" Kamiya begins.

"Flashback time!" The narrator shouts.

As Alisa walks away from Kamiya; who now lies dead on the floor; the light on her Powered Necklace begins to blink.

"Kukuku…system reboot and repairs; complete!" The necklace states in Kururu's voice, "Vital signs of Kamiya Yumenna non-existent; but tissues and vital organs still functional. Analysis: Subject has recently died. Commencing Kero-Ball program number 12: Body restoration and repair."

Suddenly; energy starts to leak from ports on the Powered Suit as the hole in Kamiya's stomach begins to heal and close shut. A few moments later; Kamiya coughs a little as a tiny bit of blood comes out of her mouth.

"Kero-Ball function of cell restoration and replication complete. Analysis: Subject has been revived from near death. Kukuku…that means it was a success!" The necklace states as it blinks.

"I'm…still alive?" Kamiya asks as she holds her head a little. "Kukuku…how perceptive of you." The necklace replies.

"Wow…even when you're not really here; you're still a jerk." Kamiya replies; still a little weak and trying to figure out what just happened.

"Naturally…" The necklace replies. Kamiya sighs deeply and gets a stern look on her face. "I need to find Alisa-chan; now! Where is she?" She asks as more of a command.

"Oh…so that's how you survived and managed to track me down…" Alisa snickers as the flashback ends.

"Yes," Kamiya begins, "And this time; you won't win. This time; I will save you and make sure you understand why I'm fighting you!"

"Still as dumb as ever; even in resurrection…" Alisa begins. "…But I will still kill you just the same; as I did before!" Nevula finishes as he forms a pair of wings and takes off towards her.

Kamiya raises her gun and fires upon Alisa without hesitation. As the blast comes towards him; Nevula tries to deflect it; but it goes right through him and plows into Alisa; sending them both crashing to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Nevula screams in anger as Alisa holds her chest in pain. He forces her to rise to her feet again as Kamiya lands on the ground and starts walking towards them.

"You will fall; just like you did before!" Nevula shouts as he forms giant scythes and slices at Kamiya. Kamiya hardly reacts; simply extending her claw-blades and slicing right through Nevula; causing him to cry out in pain.

"But…But how? You're nothing by a lowly Pekoponjin!" Nevula screams. He quickly reconfigures himself into a bunch of snakes and Alisa's eyes suddenly illuminate.

A visor instantly pops down from Kamiya's crest; and she walks on; unaffected by Nevula's attack. Alisa stares on in horror as Kamiya walks right up to her and grabs her by the throat; lifting her up off of the ground.

"What are you? How can you stop all my attacks like this?!" Nevula shouts in fear as Kamiya stares up at her. Suddenly; Kamiya starts to tear up as a small stream of tears runs down her cheeks.

"Don't you see?" A voice states; and Nevula and Alisa look over to see Optivula wake again; now back in the form of a small ball alien. "No…why can the Pekoponjin do this?" Nevula asks.

"Because she loves you." Optivula replies.

"WHAT?!" Nevula shouts in shock. "Simple. You know our kind can only defeat those of the dark race and those who use darkness as their power…" Optivula begins; as images of Tamama throwing his Jealousy Ball at Nevula in the past fill his thoughts.

"…Kamiya doesn't fight out of hate and anger; she doesn't fight for darkness. She fights because she cares for Alisa and wants to save her; and you have no power over someone who fights for good; no power over someone who doesn't fight for evil; and has no evil intentions!" Optivula explains.

Suddenly; Nevula looks over at Kamiya and Alisa's expression grows lighter. "So…I…was…wrong…?" Nevula states; and Kamiya nods; still crying. She sets down Alisa; and suddenly Alisa collapses to her knees.

"Alisa-chan? Are you alright?" Kamiya shouts; getting on her knees and holding Alisa's shoulders. "What have I done? I killed you…and I hurt you…and I did so many terrible things…" Alisa cries out; putting her hands on Kamiya's shoulder armor.

"It's O.K. Alisa-chan; you didn't know what you were doing! I still care for you regardless; that's what true friendship is! Caring for the person in their darkest hour and helping them through it; no matter what!" Kamiya shouts as she pulls Alisa in close and hugs her.

"How-how can you forgive me after what I did to you?" Alisa asks; not hugging back out of confusion. "It doesn't matter! All that matters and all I care about is that you are safe and back to normal!" Kamiya cries out; squeezing Alisa tightly as she cries uncontrollably.

"Why can't I say something that beautiful to her?!" Piroro mutters to himself as tears stream out from behind his glasses; leaving Optivula only to sweatdrop.

"I had no idea…" A voice states; and they look and see Dororo walking towards them; still in his armor, "But it all makes sense now. You two really do have a beautiful friendship, Kamiya-dono and Alisa-dono; and I see that now."

"Dororo-chan? What's with the suit?" Kamiya asks in confusion; still sniffling a little bit as a question appears over her head.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to say that quickly. I'm keeping the Kiruru's at bay; but I can't hold them off forever. I know they will eventually over take me…" Dororo begins as he briefly removes his helmet and shows that he has an X on his face, "…So I wanted to say that in case I do not return to say it later. Garuru-dono, Taruru-dono, and the rest of my platoon are all dead; I felt them die…"

"Dororo-chan, I'm so sorry…" Kamiya begins with a tone of sadness. "Take care of yourselves. I will hold the line for as long as I can! Nin!" Dororo shouts as he puts his helmet back on and takes off as quickly as he can.

"Oh my god!" Piroro shouts in horror. "What is it?" Optivula shouts, turning to look at Piroro.

"The time…" Piroro begins; pointing to a timepiece, "…We've only got 10 minutes left!"

"I think he might be right…" Nevula states as Alisa rises to her feet and Kamiya releases her hug on her, "…Look around."

They all look as they see the atmosphere and the sky fade in and out above them; revealing the pure black sky of space; true space that's not distorted by Pekopon's atmosphere.

"It has to be done now, Nevula!" Optivula shouts, "Are you ready?" "Ready for what, Daddy?" Alisa asks innocently.

"Oh my god…you didn't tell her?!" Optivula shouts in shock and with great concern. "No…I didn't…" Nevula replies somberly.

"What is it, Daddy?" Alisa asks him. "When I did this; I knew what I was doing. I had to be sure you wanted to do this; 100 percent sure; because…because…" Nevula begins.

"Why, Daddy?" Alisa asks. "Because…I was basically committing suicide." Nevula replies.

"What?" Alisa asks him. "You see; I can undo all of this; but the only way is to destroy the original time disruption; but that has to be done by combining it with the power of the life force with the one that created it…mine." Nevula replies.

"Daddy…no!" Alisa shouts to him in despair. "I'm sorry, Alisa-chan; I have to do this…" Nevula replies as he disconnects from her head.

"Daddy…I can't live without you! Please!" Alisa shouts to him as he floats towards the ball of electricity about a mile away.

"Goodbye Alisa…I wish you happiness and I hope you can find your humanity…I'm just sorry I won't be there to share it with you!" He shouts as he starts to float away.

Suddenly; a beam strikes him out of nowhere; causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground seconds later; out cold.

"WHAT?!" Kamiya and Alisa both shout at the same time as they turn and see Piroro drop a gun. "I'm sorry…I can't let this happen." Optivula states; now attached to Piroro's head.

"What are you doing?" Alisa shouts. "It doesn't have to be the life force of the one who created it," Optivula begins, "Just one equivalent to it!"

"I'm sorry Alisa-chan; but I can't live seeing you in pain; seeing you without your daddy…" Piroro begins, "I know I couldn't live without my daddy."

"You know how many years it's been since you called me that?" Optivula asks with a tone of sadness and compassion. "I know Daddy…and I'm sorry. I know I've done some terrible things in my lifetime; but this time; I will do the right thing. I know what I have to do now; what my purpose was in life…to sacrifice it to save those who matter most to me in the universe!"

"Piroro…" Alisa begins as she picks up Nevula and watches as Optivula and Piroro fly towards the time disruption.

"I know my destiny, Alisa-chan; and I wish you all the best! You and I were never meant to be…you deserve better than my kind…just know that I…I…I love you…and I'm sorry I never told you until now. I never had the strength or the courage…but I love you; and I want you to be happy…because that's what matters most to me in the universe; enough to die for!" Piroro shouts back to her.

"No! Piroro! Don't!" Alisa shouts as she reaches towards him. "Goodbye Alisa-chan…'til all are one!!" Piroro shouts as he and Optivula jump into the time disruption.

A blinding burst of flight zooms out from the time disruption; causing Alisa and Kamiya to disappear in a flash as they shield their eyes from the light. Dororo turns as he stands on the edge of the tower's ramp; beaten and with most of his armor broken off of him. He shields his eyes from the blinding light as it comes towards him and vaporizes him; talking out the tower and all of the Kiruru's in the area in the process.

The light travels across the planet; vaporizing everything from the ruins of the Garuru Platoon's ship to the Mihama residence and even Nishizawa Tower. Nothing is spared as the light travels out across the planet and spreads into space; vaporizing the broken rings around the planet and the moon. The light spread and continues on throughout the solar system; taking out Mars and Venus and the Asteroid Belt and moving on to Jupiter and the outer planets and taking out the Sun as well. Pretty soon; the light grows and consumes the entire solar system and eventually the Milky Way Galaxy and spreads out through space and the universe.

"What…what happened?" The narrator asks as he looks around at inner Tokyo in Japan; a sunny day as leaves fall from trees and a cool breeze blows lightly through a small park in the city.

"Oh good! I got to you just in time!" A voice shouts; and Alisa turns to see Kamiya running towards her; dressed in her school uniform.

"What is it, Kamiya?" Alisa asks somberly and without emotion. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to this party? The girls are throwing it in celebration of summer and-" Kamiya begins when she holds her hand up.

"Kamiya; it is October 30th." Alisa replies; leaving Kamiya with tiny pupils and a question mark above her head.

"But…how? I just remember it being August 18th just yesterday…wouldn't today be the 19th?" Kamiya begins, "I mean; it's not like I don't trust you; but at the same time; you're not one to joke."

Kamiya laughs nervously and sweatdrops as Alisa shakes her head a little bit. "That's not it, Kamiya. You do not remember; but a lot has happened recently; and you have missed it." Alisa replies.

"Oh?" Kamiya asks. "I can not go into it; but Daddy told me what happened. I did not remember; and I know he probably did not tell me everything that happened; but he told me enough. I hurt you; and that was wrong. I must be moving on now." Alisa replies.

"Huh? What? What do you mean, moving on?" Kamiya asks. "Do not worry. Daddy has assured me that all of your Keronians friends and their friends are fine; and everyone who is supposed to be dead is dead…including a Keronian named Piroro that I do not remember…" Alisa states.

"Huh?" Kamiya replies; her face partially hidden and with a question mark above her head. "Just know that I will remember you; and perhaps I will visit from time to time. Now; though; my destiny lies elsewhere; with Fuyuki. Daddy has assured me that now is the time to see him and try to get him to join our cause. His Keronians allies and other dark race members will try to protect him; possibly; but we must do what we have to." Alisa explains.

"So…is this goodbye then?" Kamiya asks. "Yes; for now. I may come back later; I do not know. I have a lot of learning to do in order to become human; but you were a good ally. Daddy has not told me anymore than that; so I want to just say that you and I must have worked well together for him to tell me that."

"Well; from what I recall back a long time ago with Sakaki-chan and all; yeah we did." Kamiya replies.

"Then I say goodbye, for now. I may call upon your services in the future; but for now; I will go and see Fuyuki…perhaps tomorrow. I need to talk with Daddy and figure out what to do now." Alisa replies.

"O.K. then…" Kamiya begins, unsure of how to properly respond. Nevula suddenly appears on Alisa's hairband and looks at Kamiya. "Kamiya; you were a true friend to Alisa. She does not understand friendship yet; but I do. So, thank you for what you did; even though you and Alisa will never know what that was." Nevula states.

"You're welcome." Kamiya replies with a bow. As she rises; she looks around to see Alisa and Nevula gone.

"Alisa-chan…" Kamiya begins with a slight bit of sadness, "…I guess I'll have to cherish the time we had together, for now…and speaking of time; I can't believe it's actually October 30th! I wonder if they'll be any cool Halloween celebrations around here…"

"And so; it all comes to an end; for now…" The narrator states, "…I don't really remember what happened; but hopefully you all do. And so; until the next adventure comes; which I'm sure it will…good night!"


	23. Part 21: Alisa & Kamiya: A sleepover &

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 21: "Alisa and Kamiya: A sleepover and a story? De arimasu!" **_

"A few weeks have passed since Kamiya and Alisa last met, shortly after Alisa went off to meet Fuyuki for the first time…" The narrator states, "…But the events in Kamiya's life haven't been any less strange."

"What do you mean by that?" Terere asks; looking up at the narrator as she stands in the hallway of Kamiya's house. "Um…well…I mean…" The narrator thinks, "…Well; for instance; look at you."

"Are you saying that I'm strange or something?" Terere asks with concern and a slight tone of anger. "No, it's just that normal people don't live with Keronians and-" The narrator starts when he's cut off.

"You mean my Kamiya-dono isn't normal now?!" Terere shouts in shock. "I think I'm just digging myself a hole here…" The narrator sighs.

"Terere-chan! I'm home!!" Kamiya yells from a short distance away as she walks into the house. "Welcome home, Kamiya-dono!! Tetete!!" Terere shouts happily as she races down the hall as fast as she can towards Kamiya.

"Say, I thought I heard you talking to someone…" Kamiya starts off as she removes her shoes and Terere enters the room. "Oh, it was no one important; Kamiya-dono!" Terere giggles with a cute smile.

"…I'm not important?" The narrator sighs, "…I'd like to see you tell the story without me."

"I'm kind of hungry…" Kamiya begins as she starts to make her way into the kitchen; ignoring the narrator. "Oooh! What are we going to have Kamiya-dono?" Terere shouts; racing around the kitchen excitedly.

Kamiya sweatdrops a little bit. "Wow…don't tell me you haven't had anything all day?" Kamiya mutters as she looks down at Terere; who stops racing around.

"Well…I did eat a little…" Terere comments. Kamiya opens the refrigerator and sighs a puff of air. "Like all of the leftovers from last night's dinner?" Kamiya asks limply.

"Tetete; yeah…" Terere giggles as she looks up at Kamiya. "Oh well…let's see what I can make. Mom won't be home for a while still; so I'll make something quick for us." Kamiya states as she shuts the refrigerator and opens a cupboard.

"What are you going to make, Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks. "Probably just some of these quick noodles you just add water to." Kamiya replies.

"A short time passes…" The narrator states.

Kamiya tosses the empty cups of ramen into the trash; looking up at the clock as she does. "Wow…time flies; I guess." Kamiya mutters quietly to herself.

Terere; now in Kamiya's room; lays on her bed and flips through a book and laughs. "What are you doing up there, Terere-chan?" Kamiya curiously shouts from downstairs in the kitchen. "You have to see this, Kamiya-dono! This is hilarious! Tetete!!" Terere shouts back.

A minute or so later; Kamiya makes her way up the stairs and to her room. "What is it, Terere-chan?" Kamiya asks as she goes into the room and sees Terere on her bed reading a magazine.

"Look at these Pekoponjin! It's so funny what they find to be in fashion…really!" Terere shouts as she flips through the magazine and laughs at all of the different fashions the people are wearing.

"…That book looks familiar…" Kamiya begins with a question mark above her head.

"Oh! Look at this one! It's hilarious; right, Kamiya-dono?" Terere shouts as she holds up the magazine on a page with some girl wearing a maid's outfit.

Kamiya quickly swipes the book from her hands; much to Terere's surprise. "What…what's wrong?" Terere asks; suddenly sad and concerned.

Kamiya quickly comes to her senses and bows over. "I'm sorry Terere-chan…it's just that…well; this is my book, and I read it to get fashion tips…" Kamiya begins with a huge sweatdrop.

"Oh really? But why, Kamiya-dono?" Terere states, her finger on her lower lip, "You're pretty as it is; why would you need something like that?"

Kamiya looks up at Terere; totally stunned. "You-you think so?" Kamiya asks. Terere nods and walks over and takes a seat next to Terere on the bed.

"You know it's very hard for me to fit in, Terere-chan…even before I met you. I've always been someone unpopular…" Kamiya begins as she looks at the magazine's cover, "…And that was really sweet of you to say…but I'm just not the kind of girl I want to be…"

"What do you mean, Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks; looking up at her with great concern. "I don't know how to explain it…I just never really fit in with the rest of the girls in my classes; and I always wanted to. And I'm starting to get there…but in the end it just seems like they don't really want to be my friend outside of school…" Kamiya explains.

"How so?" Terere asks. "…They almost never call me when they go out and have fun; and I usually have to run into them in order to do something with them." Kamiya explains.

"I'm still not understanding how that has anything to do with you…" Terere states. Kamiya sighs as she sets the magazine down and stands up. "It's hard to explain I guess, Terere-chan. I don't know why; but I still don't feel as though I belong with them; as a friend; and I can't figure out why. I figure it must be something with me…" Kamiya states.

Terere looks up at Kamiya and gives her a thumb's up. "Don't worry about it; Kamiya-dono! You're a nice person and I know that your friends love having you around; both inside and outside of school!" Terere winks.

Kamiya looks over at Terere and smiles lightly. "Thank you so much, Terere-chan!" Kamiya states as she reaches over and hugs Terere tightly. "Tetete…you're welcome, Kamiya-dono!" Terere giggles as she hugs Kamiya back.

Suddenly, they jump a little as they hear the front door downstairs close. "I think Mom's home," Kamiya states as she gently puts Terere down on the bed, "I'm going to go see if she needs any help. Want to help?"

"Sure! I'll come too! Tetete!" Terere shouts as she hops off the bed and follows Kamiya out of the room.

As they make their way down the stairs; Terere and Kamiya see Chiwa Yumenna unpacking some groceries.

"Hello Mom!" Kamiya states as she walks into the kitchen. "Oh, Kamiya. I didn't see you there…" Chiwa states as she looks over at her for a moment; then continues to unpack groceries.

"Did you need any help?" Kamiya asks. "Well; I think I've got it this time; actually…" Chiwa begins. "Can I help you put anything away; Mama-dono?" Terere shouts happily as she hops up and down.

Kamiya sweatdrops a little as both she and her mother laugh a little. "Tell you what Terere-chan. If you put this new pan away into the pantry for me; I'll give you one of these new ice cream treats I bought!" Chiwa states.

"Oh wow, really?!" Terere shouts as her eyes start to sparkle with happiness. "Really Mom…you spoil her more than I do…" Kamiya laughs a little as she sweatdrops more.

"Not everyone has a cute little friend like you do; Kamiya." Chiwa replies with a smile. Kamiya blinks a little in surprise. "…I guess I never thought about it that way before…" Kamiya replies with slight confusion.

"There you go Mama-dono!!" Terere shouts happily as she closes the pantry door. "Alright; and here you go, Terere-chan." Chiwa replies as she hands Terere a popsicle.

"Yay!! Thank you so much!!" Terere squeals with glee as she races off and out of the kitchen.

Kamiya watches her leave and then turns back to her mom. "I'm surprised she doesn't get fat with as much as she eats…" Kamiya mutters quietly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Chiwa states; and Kamiya instantly covers her mouth. "Oh no! Did I say that out loud?! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it! I was just thinking it; really!" Kamiya bows quickly up and down as she apologizes to her mother.

"I still wonder where you get your politeness from…" Chiwa laughs a little bit as she puts some more groceries away. Kamiya stops bowing and looks up at her. "Really?" Kamiya asks; now a little confused.

"Your dad is very polite; but not to the level that you are…" Chiwa begins, "…And I like to think that I'm polite; but people have told me before in the past that I can be rude too."

"Um…" Kamiya begins; unsure of how to respond. Chiwa looks over at her and laughs a little. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's a good thing you're so polite; nobody's like that anymore nowadays." Chiwa smiles.

Kamiya rubs the back of her head lightly as she blushes a little. "Oh Mom…really…" Kamiya mutters out of embarrassment.

"Say, did you take your bath yet?" Chiwa asks as she finishes putting away the last groceries. "Oh no; I forgot! I got home and got hungry; and-" Kamiya begins. "-And ate the rest of the leftovers from last night?" Chiwa laughs lightly as she asks.

"Actually…that was all Terere-chan…" Kamiya mutters as she sweatdrops.

"Wow…she ate all that and was still hungry for some ice cream?" Chiwa mutters, "I'm surprised she doesn't gain weight."

Suddenly; Kamiya and Chiwa look at each other; realizing what she had just said; and start laughing. "I guess it wasn't really that mean of a thing to say; after all." Chiwa mutters; laughing as she stands next to Kamiya.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks so…" Kamiya mutters, "…I think I'm going to go take that bath now before I forget again."

"Alright. I'll be in my room then." Chiwa states as she walks off towards her bedroom. Kamiya makes her way up the stairs and into her room; and opens a drawer.

"These look really cute…I think I'll wear these tonight!" Kamiya giggles to herself as she pulls out a pair of pajamas and sets the neatly folded garments on top of her dresser.

After she grabs the rest of the clothes she needs; she takes all of them and makes her way towards the bathroom.

"I know it's not normal to do this; but just wearing a towel around the house seems so strange…" Kamiya mutters lightly to herself as she sweatdrops a little. She opens the bathroom door and sets her clothes on a small table in a corner of the bathroom.

"…But I guess that it's one more way I'm not like normal girls." Kamiya laughs a little as she undoes her ponytail in the back of her head and lets her hair fall down around her shoulders.

She takes off her shirt and sets it down and starts to undo her bra when she senses something. "Um…do you mind?" Kamiya asks.

"Ah…sorry…" The narrator laughs nervously as the scene slowly pulls out of the bathroom.

"Well; as you can see; Kamiya's life isn't that normal; ranging from having a Keronian friend to not being like normal girls in her day-to-day life…" The narrator states as a small clock ticks time by.

"…Hmm…I think that should be long enough…" The narrator states as the scene reopens to see the shower curtain pulled back and Kamiya silhouetted in the tub; sitting in it.

"Kamiya-dono! Can I join you?" Terere shouts as she opens the door to the bathroom. Kamiya flinches a little; but peers out from behind the curtain on the tub. "Well…not after you've just eaten, Terere-chan. You know that you shouldn't take a bath after just eating." Kamiya replies.

"Oh…that's right…I keep forgetting…" Terere replies with a tone of sadness. "I'm sorry Terere-chan; I just don't want to see you getting sick is all. You know how much I care about you." Kamiya tells her.

"I know, Kamiya-dono; and thanks!" Terere smiles as she closes the door to the bathroom. Kamiya sighs as she hears Terere walk away and relaxes back in the tub; letting her hair float in the water as bubbles float all throughout the tub.

"Poor Terere-chan…sometimes I feel like I spoil her too much; and other times I feel really guilty for not spoiling her enough…" Kamiya states to herself as she uses a small sponge to wash her arm, "…I wonder it's normal to feel this way?"

"I would imagine that it is." A voice replies; and Kamiya instantly freezes in fear. She clenches the edges of the tub; unable to move out of complete fear.

Suddenly; the curtain gets drawn back; and Alisa stands near the edge of the tub; looking down at her.

"Oh wow; it's only you…" Kamiya sighs a breath of relief; but still covers herself as she turns bright red from embarrassment, "…what are you doing here? I'm right in the middle of a bath!"

"A bath?" Alisa asks in confusion; looking down at Kamiya. Kamiya suddenly sweatdrops; still covering herself with her arms.

"Don't tell me that you don't take baths…" Kamiya trails off as her pupils shrink to tiny dots.

"No, but I do stand under water and let that wash the dirt off of me from time to time." Alisa replies innocently. "Oh…you mean a shower…" Kamiya replies with a sigh, "…I was a little worried for a minute there…"

"What is this bath like? Is it like being underwater and fighting Longteruma?" Alisa asks. Kamiya's jaw hangs open as she looks at Alisa in confusion. "Um…I'm not going to even start guessing what that just meant; but I'd say no." Kamiya replies sheepishly.

"Oh…" Alisa replies, looking in confusion at the bath, "…May I join you then?"

Kamiya's jaw drops fully as she looks up at Alisa. "Are you serious?!" Kamiya shouts in shock. "Yes. I am not really capable of being comical…" Alisa mutters as she looks down at Kamiya.

Suddenly; Alisa starts to loosen her necktie; and Kamiya quickly starts to wave her hands in the air frantically. "Please Alisa-chan; really! This is…this is…" Kamiya begins as she tries to remain polite, "…This isn't right! You can take a bath after I'm done!"

"Oh?" Alisa asks in confusion. "Yes; Alisa-chan! It's…well; it's not right for you to come in here with me…I mean Terere-chan's one thing being a Keronian and just playing in here like a little kid; but with you and me; it's…well; it's just not right! I don't know how to explain it without being mean or rude." Kamiya replies; covering herself up once again.

"What is wrong with it; Kamiya?" Alisa asks; retying her necktie. "Well…um…how do I explain this…" Kamiya thinks to herself, "…I'm just not; well you know…"

A question mark pops up over Alisa's head; and Kamiya sweatdrops. "You don't know; do you?" Kamiya asks and Alisa shakes her head.

"Um…well; let's just say that girls don't normally bath together; at least not privately like this. They might go to a sauna together or shower in the locker rooms at school or something; but not like this. This is…really weird." Kamiya replies.

"Oh." Alisa replies, "What about a girl and a guy?" "Um…well; maybe if the guy and girl loved each other or something…I don't honestly know; I don't really think about guys at all." Kamiya replies.

"Do you think about girls then?" Alisa asks innocently out of confusion. Kamiya instantly gets a look of sheer shock on her face. "No…that's not the case either…" Kamiya begins; a little disturbed now; "I just don't think about anyone that way; that's all."

"Oh…" Alisa replies, "So, does that mean you think less of me for liking Fuyuki?" Alisa asks. "No…why would I think that?" Kamiya asks a little surprised as a question mark floats away from her head.

"Kamiya? Everything alright in there?" Kamiya's mother asks from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yes Mom; everything's fine!" Kamiya shouts. Suddenly; the door opens and Chiwa enters; only to see Kamiya sitting in the tub with the curtain pulled back slightly.

"I thought I heard someone else in here with you…" she states as she walks over and closes the window not far from the bathtub. "No, it was just me in here, Mom." Kamiya replies with a sheepish grin.

"O.K. then…but you really should try to stop talking to yourself; it's a bad habit, you know." Chiwa states calmly as she walks out of the bathroom and closes the door.

Kamiya sighs a puff of air as she looks up at the bathroom window. "Wow…I really need to lock the doors and windows when I take a bath…" Kamiya replies with a sigh.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Oh, hi Kamiya-dono. Sorry I bothered you in the bath today…" Terere states as Kamiya walks in; dressed in her purple Autobot pajamas.

"Don't worry about it; Terere-chan," Kamiya begins with a sigh, "I think I've had my fair share of people walk in on me today."

"Oh? What happened?" Terere asks as she walks over to Kamiya. "I'd rather not talk about it, actually. It was really weird and I'm still a little unnerved from it." Kamiya replies.

Terere watches her walk over to her dresser with confusion. "Um…there was something I was going to tell you…" Terere begins sheepishly. "Oh? What's that, Terere-chan?" Kamiya asks as she brushes her hair a little bit.

"You know that friend of yours; Alisa Southerncross?" Terere begins, "Well; she's sitting out on the patio; waiting for you."

Kamiya drops her brush and turns to Terere. "You mean…she's been waiting out there this whole time?" Kamiya shouts in shock, "It's not that warm out there! She must be freezing!"

Kamiya quickly rushes to the door to her patio on her bedroom and opens it; and sees Alisa leaning on the railing; unaffected by the cold weather.

"…Aren't you cold?" Kamiya asks her; sweatdropping a little. "No." Alisa replies calmly; leaving Kamiya only to sigh in defeat.

"Um…well; did you want to come inside?" Kamiya asks. "But you did not want me inside with you last time..." Alisa begins.

Kamiya rubs the back of her head and grunts a little bit. "Well; taking a bath naked with another girl and being in the same house in general with another fully dressed girl are two totally different things; Alisa-chan." Kamiya sheepishly replies.

"Oh?" Alisa asks innocently. "Wow…you really don't know anything about how we live; do you?" Kamiya mutters quietly to herself.

"No…" Alisa begins, "…Daddy is trying to help me become Pekoponjin; but I am not there yet."

"Ah…" Kamiya begins; sweatdropping. _I really have to stop talking to myself out loud…_ Kamiya thinks to herself.

"…Um, why don't you come on in then." Kamiya states; quickly changing the subject. Alisa walks in and Kamiya closes the door behind her.

"So, why did you come here? Weren't you with Fuyuki-kun now?" Kamiya asks as walks over to the door to the rest of the house and opens it. "I was…but our first encounter was not as I had planned it…" Alisa states. "Oh really?" Kamiya asks in confusion.

"Let me explain…" Nevula states as he appears on Alisa's hairband and looks down at Kamiya, "…We had saw Fuyuki-kun earlier in the day; and he and Alisa exchanged glances briefly; but it was enough to have him enter the compact we needed to make him our ally; and later that night we found he was going to be at a Halloween party…"

"Flashback!" The narrator states happily.

"Hmm…he's here alright; but it would appear that the Dark Race beings that surround him also protect him…" Nevula states as Alisa floats above the Halloween party down below. "And what should we do about it; Daddy?" Alisa asks him.

"We must remove them," Nevula states, "Leave that to me."

"Keroro-kun…" a lone voice sobs in a nearby tree. "Is that one of them, Daddy?" Alisa asks. "Yes…" He says as he forms a blade, "…I will take care of him."

Nevula slices forward as fast as he can and swipes at the tree; but Dororo senses it and leaps out of the way; quickly recovering from his trauma.

"Assassin Magic: Identification Vision!" Dororo shouts as he looks straight at Alisa and Nevula; only to realize that he can't identify them.

Moments later; a flurry of shurikens fly at Alisa and Nevula. Nevula quickly forms a protective ball around Alisa and deflects the shurikens; much to Dororo's dismay.

Dororo draws his katakana and leaps towards them; only to be captured within Nevula's grip as he changes into snakes. "I see the rest over there; Daddy." Alisa states.

"No one must stand in the way of us getting to him…" Nevula states as they move swiftly down towards the party.

"Gero?! Ahhhh!!" Keroro screams as he's captured by Nevula and taken high into the air. Everyone looks up as Alisa stares down at them; talking amongst themselves. Nevula quickly changes into a spear and skewers right through Giroro's suit's chest; causing Giroro to jump out of it and produce two guns.

Reacting quickly; Nevula grabs the guns and Giroro before he can shoot; much to Giroro's shock. He calls out to Kururu; only to find that Kururu's been captured too.

"The yellow one did not put up much of a fight…" Nevula states to Alisa as he forms a ball around her. He sees Koyuki fly through the air towards him; and quickly vanishes into subspace and appears back at their house.

"I have done my part now, Alisa…" Nevula states as he puts Keroro and the others into a box; "…Now it's your turn." "Yes, Daddy…" Alisa states as they return to the party.

"Fuyuki…" Alisa states as she sees him at the party walking towards Momoka. "Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki shouts as he walks towards her and waves. "Fuyuki-kun!" She shouts with a beaming smile; and just then Alisa lands right in-between them.

"Let's go, Fuyuki." Alisa states as she looks at him. Nevula quickly coils around him as they take off and leave; leaving Momoka stunned and angry.

"Wait, you!!" Momoka screams as she suddenly appears behind Alisa and Nevula; chasing after Fuyuki in her jetpack. _A Pekoponjin…?_ Alisa asks herself in thought. Suddenly; a wave of shurikens rush past her; causing her to move suddenly and dodge them. _…Another one too?_ Alisa asks herself.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Dororo?" Koyuki shouts. "Out of my way…" Alisa begins with an evil glare, "…I am taking Fuyuki!"

Initially, everyone is in shock over hearing this. _They don't seem to take to the direct approach well…_ Nevula thinks to himself. "When you say you're taking him…?" Koyuki asks in confusion.

_It would appear you can not reason with some Pekoponjin…_ Nevula thinks to himself. Suddenly, he looks over and sees Momoka raise her cannon arm.

"MOMOKA IMPACTO!!" She shouts as a ball of yellow energy comes racing towards them. Nevula quickly forms a bat and knocks it like a baseball far into the distance.

Koyuki quickly releases a wave of shurikens at Alisa; much to Fuyuki's dismay. "Wait everyone! You're forgetting about me!" He shouts in fear as he sees the shurikens come flying at him too.

Nevula quickly catches them and drops them where he caught them. "I grow tired of you…I shall do with you as I did with them." Alisa states and Nevula changes into a hairband of snakes.

Fuyuki realizes it and tries to warn Koyuki and Momoka; but fails as they are both turned to stone. "Let's go, Fuyuki." Alisa states. "W-where?" Fuyuki asks. "To our world…" Alisa states as Nevula and her fly off with Fuyuki in tow.

"A short time later; we arrived back at our home. Fuyuki and Alisa talked for a while; she introduced herself and explained what we were doing there; and about being a Dark Hunter…" Nevula explains as he continues the flashback, "…We showed him where his friends were; and I consumed the alien I had captured previously to show him as an example of what would happen if he did not join us; and then a few moments later…"

The window behind Alisa smashes apart as Tamama, Saburo, Natsumi and Angol Mois enter the room. "Keroro Platoon Special Mobile Attack Unit is here, desu!" Tamama shouts as they all stare down Alisa.

_And just when I thought we had them all…_ Nevula sighs to himself as Alisa makes a quick comment.

"Everyone! Gunsou and the others are in that box over there!" Fuyuki shouts; and Tamama immediately races towards it; only to be outrun by Angol Mois. Nevula quickly trips her up; and she falls to the ground.

Tamama instantly becomes pissed off and starts to form an aura of anger around him. "I knew I shouldn't have come here with that woman!! How dare you steal my Gunsou-san from me?!" He shouts as forms a giant ball of jealousy and throws it at Alisa. _I thought he was angry with that woman…_ Nevula thinks to himself; but reacts quickly and forms a pair of wings and absorbs Tamama's attack.

"It seems you belong to the darkness as well, so you have no affect over me." Alisa states as Tamama stares on in disbelief. He's quickly captured and imprisoned with the others.

"And that's when it happened. Angol Mois appeared before us in her true form; much to my shock…" Nevula states as he continues the story, "…She was the one who destroyed my home world; and I had to stop her before she could attack again."

He quickly captures Angol Mois and adds her to the box with the others before she can attack; leaving only Natsumi and Saburo. Alisa turns a little and sees Fuyuki gone from his chair. "Going somewhere, Fuyuki?" Alisa asks as she catches Saburo and Natsumi trying to sneak him out; leaving them to stop in shock.

"Alisa talked to him for a second, but that didn't work as they tried to flee…" Nevula continues with his story, "…I tried to stop them as well; but I was thinking at the same time; and it left me distracted. I decided that it would be best to use a Gorgon-like attack on them; and Alisa agreed."

"Fuyuki's sister appeared a few moments later and we attacked her; but it had no effect. While we were both distracted and bewildered by this; Fuyuki and the other Pekoponjin found a mirror and tricked us into looking at it; and we were frozen." Nevula explains, "I don't remember anything that happened after that; but I was able to free us from the effects of being turned to stone and we quickly escaped."

Kamiya laughs lightly as the flashback ends. "For some reason; that story doesn't surprise me at all…" Kamiya begins, "…But that's what friends do. They protect and help out their friends; and kidnapping Fuyuki-kun probably isn't the best way to make him…well; like you and join you; I guess. That is what you want, right?" Kamiya asks.

"I like Fuyuki and I think he will make an excellent ally; just as you are an excellent ally. I do not have the feelings of a Pekoponjin to 'like' him; but I am attracted to him in a way I can not understand…" Alisa comments.

"I think that's what they call attraction. It's perfectly natural." Kamiya smiles as she grabs Alisa's hand, "Come on. We need to go talk to my mom for a minute."

"Oh?" Alisa asks. "Yeah. I have to try to explain why you're here…" Kamiya laughs a little as she starts to walk down the hall with Alisa.

Moments later, a knock comes on Chiwa's door; and she gets up and opens the door. "Kamiya?" Chiwa asks as she fully opens the door and sees Alisa too.

"Mom…I was wondering…can Alisa-chan spend the night here tonight?" Kamiya asks her.

"Spend the night?" Both Alisa and Chiwa ask at the same time; causing Kamiya to laugh a little. "You're not supposed to be surprised about it; Alisa-chan." Kamiya mutters quietly.

"Um…when did she get here? I didn't here the front doorbell ring at all." Chiwa asks. "Well; you know…sometimes you just don't here them…I guess…" Kamiya rubs the back of her head a little nervously.

Alisa stares on blankly as Chiwa rubs her chin. "Well; I don't know…" Chiwa begins. "Why not?" Kamiya asks quickly. "Well; it's not that I don't approve of it…it's just that…well; you've never had a sleepover before. Are you sure you'll be able to keep yourselves entertained all night? I mean…I've got a lot of work to do here and I can't be bothered tonight really…" Chiwa states.

"I know that I've never had anyone over before…but I'm sure that Alisa-chan and I can find something to do. We've got Terere-chan around too; so we should be able to have lots of fun!" Kamiya replies.

Chiwa thinks for a moment; then finally nods. "Alright; she can stay over for the night. Just be sure to try to keep it down; I'm going to try for a new job shortly; and I need to study for it." Chiwa replies.

"O.K. Mom! Thanks!" Kamiya replies as she gives her mom a hug. "No problem, honey. Now have fun you two." Chiwa replies as she hugs back and then waves goodbye to them.

As they walk down the hall together; Chiwa closes the door to her room. "This is going to be so much fun; Alisa-chan! I'm really excited now! I've never had a sleepover before; but I've heard my friends talk about it; and I know exactly what to do now!!" Kamiya shouts excitedly.

"A sleepover…" Alisa mutters to herself. "Oh wow…you've never had a sleepover either; have you?" Kamiya asks her. "No." Alisa replies, and Kamiya nods a little.

As soon as they enter the room, Terere jumps off of the bed and races over to them. "So, what did she say?" Terere asks happily. "She said yes. Alisa-chan's going to spend the night here tonight!" Kamiya giggles happily.

"Tetete; that's great!" Terere shouts as giggles. Alisa just looks on in confusion as Kamiya and Terere walk over to their bed.

"Hey; I have an idea! Let's see if I can get my other friends over too!" Kamiya shouts happily as she runs over to her phone in her room. "But…but what about me?" Terere shouts unhappily. "Oh, don't worry! You can stay here too; just use your anti-barrier!" Kamiya replies with a smile.

"Man…I always have to use my anti-barrier…" Terere pouts as she crosses her arms.

"Hello? Chiyo-chan? You busy tonight?" Kamiya asks her. "Um…well; I was just going to go to bed actually; Kamiya-san…" Chiyo replies as she sits on the edge of her bed; yawning a little in her pajamas.

"Oh…I see…sorry to have bothered you then. Goodnight Chiyo-chan!" Kamiya tells her. "No problem. Goodnight Kamiya-san." Chiyo replies as she hangs up and crawls into bed.

"Let's try some of the others!" Kamiya states as she flips through a small book and dials another number. "Hello?" Yomi asks as she answers the phone; dressed in a towel with her hair curled up over her head in a bun.

"Yomi-chan! It's Kamiya! Are you busy tonight?" Kamiya asks her with excitement. "Actually; I just showered and I was going to go to bed in a few minutes here. Sorry, Kamiya-san." She replies as she puts her glasses on.

"Oh no; that's fine; I understand. See you later then and goodnight; Yomi-chan." Kamiya replies; a little bit of a heavy atmosphere hanging over her head.

"A minute later…" The narrator states.

"No, that's alright. Sorry to have bothered you, Kagura-chan." Kamiya replies with a sigh as she hangs up the phone.

"Another minute later…" The narrator states.

"I completely understand Tomo-chan; when you've got to study; you've got to study…" Kamiya begins; then stops suddenly. "Hey! Since when do you study?!" She shouts in the phone; only to hear a click on the other end.

"Figures…that lazy Tomo-chan never wants to do anything…" Kamiya mutters sarcastically to herself.

"Another minute later…" The narrator states.

"Oh you can? That's great! I'll see you in a few minutes then; Osaka-chan!" Kamiya shouts; then her expression grows blank a few moments later. "No; I don't live in Nagasaki…"

Alisa and Terere listen as Kamiya's expression fades even more from sight. "No…I don't have three pink flamingos and a shrine in my front yard…" Kamiya states into the phone.

"Umm…well; just forget about it; Osaka-chan. Maybe some other time, O.K.?" Kamiya asks; and then hangs up a few moments later.

"Five minutes after she started calling…" The narrator states.

"No, Kaorin; Sakaki-san isn't here…" Kamiya replies with a heavy atmosphere over her; "…Well; that's O.K. then if you can't make it. I'll talk to you later then; Kaorin."

"No luck?" Terere asks. "Nope. Everyone's busy…" Kamiya sighs. She looks up a little and sees Alisa still sitting there in her wet clothes; a series of dots over her head.

"Um…let's see…first off; we'll need to get you into something drier and more comfortable; Alisa-chan," Kamiya begins as she walks over to her closet and opens the doors, "What size clothes do you wear?"

"Size?" Alisa asks; and Kamiya sweatdrops again. "Uh…well; you look to be about my size. Let's see if that works…if not; I might have to go get some of Mom's clothes or something."

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

Alisa stands in a pair of pink pajamas with little kitties on them; and Kamiya smiles happily at her as she looks at her from a short distance away.

"Wow, you really look pretty cute in those; Alisa-chan! I'm surprised you don't wear different outfits…" Kamiya states, "…I mean, I always see you in the same clothes whenever I see you."

"Daddy helps me maintain my clothes. I do not have to change my clothes often; since I do not sweat or have other Pekoponjin bodily functions. Daddy tells me that the clothes do smell after a while regardless; so he does wash them occasionally." Alisa states, thinking of Nevula washing clothes on a manual washboard.

"…Do you do everything with him?" Kamiya asks. "For the most part," Nevula states; appearing on Alisa's head, "I do make sure to have her change clothes while I'm not looking; as I did here when she changed into the clothes you gave her." "But other than that; Daddy and I are never separated." Alisa adds.

"Wow…you two are something else…" Kamiya mutters with a slight laugh.

"Something else?" Alisa asks with a question mark over her head. _Wow…I've got to watch my expressions around you…_ Kamiya laughs a little and sweatdrops.

"Tetete…so, what are we going to do next?" Terere shouts. "Um…I don't know…how about watching a movie!" Kamiya shouts happily; then quickly gets a confused look on her face, "…You do know what a movie is, right, Alisa-chan?"

"Yes," Alisa begins, "It is what you Pekoponjin do for entertainment. I have been in a few theaters over time and seen a couple of these movies."

"Oh really? Wow; that's amazing! Which ones have you seen?" Kamiya asks. "I do not remember the names…they were not that entertaining." Alisa replies; leaving Kamiya with a blank expression.

"Um…maybe we shouldn't do a movie then…" Kamiya states as she thinks a little, "…How about we go out for a little while? I'm sure that be fun!"

"But aren't you supposed to stay at home during a sleepover?" Terere asks as a question mark appears above her head. "Normally…I think…but I don't have a thing to do here; honestly." Kamiya laughs a little nervously.

"Um…well; there's this game here. Let's play that!" Terere shouts as she holds up a game of chess. "Oh; that sounds fun! Let's try that!" Kamiya shouts.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"Um…it's your move, Alisa-chan…" Kamiya states as she stares blankly at Alisa. Alisa stares at the game-board for a long time; then finally moves a piece.

"The pawn can only move one space at a time; Alisa-chan." Kamiya states as she reaches out towards her. Suddenly a series of spikes skewer the board; causing Kamiya to jump in shock.

"What are you doing?" Kamiya shouts in shock as she holds her hand back by her chest in fear. "Sorry, Kamiya; I thought that you were supposed to protect your king in this game." Nevula replies.

"Yes…but…well; not like that." Kamiya replies. "Well…so much for that game…" She sighs as she folds up the remnants of the game board and puts the pieces into the box.

"I am sorry, Kamiya. Maybe I should go…" Alisa states as she stands up and starts to leave. "No!" Kamiya shouts as she turns around and grabs Alisa's hand.

"Am I not causing you trouble?" Alisa asks. "No; you're fine! Please stay!" Kamiya shouts to her as she stands to her feet.

"But why?" Alisa asks. "Because…because…I want you to stay." Kamiya stutters a bit as she gestures to Alisa to seat down. As Alisa sits back down; Kamiya quickly takes a seat at her desk.

"I know!" She shouts suddenly; changing the mood, "We can do each other's hair!" "Huh?" Alisa asks in confusion.

"O.K.; come over here, Alisa-chan." Kamiya states as she motions for Alisa to come over. Alisa takes a seat near her on a small chair. "O.K.; what I'm going to do is take your hair and restyle it; and then you'll do the same to me! How does that sound?" Kamiya asks happily.

A series of dots appears over Alisa's head as Kamiya starts to remove the crystal balls holding Alisa's ponytails. "This is strange…but fine with me." Alisa finally replies; still confused.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"O.K.; I want you to close your eyes…" Kamiya states and Alisa closes her eyes. Kamiya spins her around on her chair and faces her in front of the mirror. "O.K.; open your eyes!" Kamiya shouts; and Alisa opens her eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Kamiya asks as she looks at Alisa with her new single ponytail hairstyle coming from the upper part of her head instead of at the bottom.

"Um…" Alisa mutters; unsure of how to respond. "It's…well…I don't know…" Nevula replies; looking in the mirror too.

"Wow…am I that bad?" Kamiya asks herself out loud. "I am just not used to my hair any other way, Kamiya. It is not you." Alisa replies quietly; and Kamiya smiles.

"Well; now that I've done your hair; you try mine!" Kamiya shouts as she turns her back to Alisa.

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_ Terere thinks to herself as a heavy atmosphere hangs over her.

"Well; let's see how it turned out!" The narrator states, "…A few minutes later…"

"Um…" Kamiya begins with her eyes hidden from view as she looks in the mirror.

"Is it good, Kamiya?" Alisa asks. Kamiya stares at her reflection blankly as her hair is all over the place in no order whatsoever; spiky in some areas and flat in others.

"It's…well; it's different; I'll say that much, Alisa-chan…" Kamiya mutters; trying to be polite.

"Wow; you're no good at this, Alisa-dono!" Terere snickers to herself as she looks at Kamiya's hair. "What's so funny, Terere-chan?" Kamiya asks; spinning around in her chair.

Almost instantly Terere starts laughing out of control. "Hey! That's not very nice! You shouldn't laugh!!" Kamiya shouts as she starts to get a little pissed. "I can't help it though! I mean look at your hair! It's too funny! Tetete!!!" Terere shouts as tears come out of her eyes from laughing so much.

"I…I…apologize, Kamiya…" Alisa mutters. "Oh, Alisa-chan; don't mind her! It's alright!" Kamiya states as she grabs Alisa's hands and looks her in the face, "I don't mind it. I can easily fix it and you didn't do that bad."

"Thank you, Kamiya-dono." Nevula states as Alisa looks up a little at her.

"You two have a peculiar relationship…" Alisa begins, "…How did you meet?"

"Um…well…there's really not that much to tell…" Kamiya begins, "…Terere-chan came here from Keron about a year or so ago. She was looking for Kururu-kun and his friends; and I was just living here like any ordinary schoolgirl; not a care in the world!"

"Oh really?" Terere asks; and Kamiya stops in shock. "O.K.; so I was always teased for talking to myself and stuff and I worried about it constantly…but come on…" Kamiya laughs nervously; trying not to be nervous.

"Anyway…" Kamiya quickly continues, "…Terere-chan came here and started searching for Kururu-kun and his friends. She didn't know anybody here other than them; and she was really sacred and all alone. I came home one day to find her hiding in my closet. I was scared at first; but we got around to talking and we became quick friends. After that; we just always hung around together; and I said I'd help her find her friends; and she'd protect me and always be by my side. That's about it; right; Terere-chan?"

An air of silence hangs over the room as Terere slowly turns away from Kamiya.

"Um…isn't that right, Terere-chan?" Kamiya asks with a little concern in her voice. Terere looks away from Kamiya; her head hung down as she starts to cry a little.

"I'm sorry Kamiya-dono…I lied to you…" Terere states, "…I can't keep it a secret any longer. I have to tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about? The truth about what?" Kamiya asks in shock.

"The truth about how I came to Pekopon." Terere states.

"You mean…you didn't come on a spaceship like you told me? What are you talking about?" Kamiya asks again.

"No…that much is true; but do you remember a short time after we met…when you came in and found those Keronians trying to take me away?" Terere asks.

"Sure I remember that; but-" Kamiya begins when she suddenly stops in mid sentence. "Don't tell me…you're a…criminal?!" Kamiya shouts in shock.

"No; it's not that…well…I kind of am; I guess…" Terere replies with great sadness.

"WHAT?!" Kamiya shouts in shock as Alisa listens with a series of question marks over her head.

"You see; they weren't mean bullies like I told you later…I lied to you about them; Kamiya-dono!" Terere shouts as she starts crying.

"Oh; don't cry; Terere-chan!" Kamiya says as she hugs Terere tightly and comforts her, "Just tell me what happened; it's O.K."

"You're sure you're not mad at me; Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks; sniffling as she tries to stop crying. "I'm not mad at you, Terere-chan; I could never get mad at you!" Kamiya exclaims.

"Well…I guess I should tell you the truth about me and the Kizuzu Platoon…" Terere states. "The Kizuzu Platoon? Oh yeah…that's what they called themselves; I had nearly forgotten!" Kamiya adds with a finger pointing in the air.

"Yes; there were 5 of them; don't you remember?" Terere asks. "Um…not really. I don't recall it that well actually…it's been too long for me…" Kamiya mutters sheepishly.

"Yeah; there was the leader, Kizuzu Taisa. He's an old man; I don't know how old is now; but he had a metal leg and he was missing an eye too!" Terere explains as she produces a mental picture of him.

"I remember him the most; but I've forgotten about the rest of the platoon though…" Kamiya mutters with a sweatdrop.

"How can Terere remember them so well; but Kamiya can't?" The narrator asks with a tone of dismay.

"Well; there was Torara Gochou; Haruru Heichou; Senshishi Nittohei and Tobibi Ittohei. They were all apart of the Kizuzu Platoon when I came to Pekopon…and actually; they were part of the way I came to Pekopon as well…" Terere states with a little shame.

"Really? Tell me what happened!" Kamiya shouts as she and Alisa listen to Terere.

"So; what's the story behind Terere and her interaction with the Kizuzu Platoon? How does Kamiya know them? And what's the mysteries behind the Kizuzu Platoon?" The narrator asks, "Keep watching, everyone!"


	24. Part 22: Kizuzu: My book is gone?

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 22: "Kizuzu: My book is gone? De arimasu!" **_

"It all started on a damp and cold rainy day on Keron; shortly after the invasion of the Garuru Platoon…" The narrator begins as a small purple Keronian walks by a store front; holding an umbrella over herself. She looks up at the screen and watches as Garuru Chui; leader of the Garuru Platoon stands at a press conference.

"The mission was a complete success." Garuru states as he stands at a podium; with a table of military personnel and the rest of his platoon on either side of him.

"Garuru Chui, were there any problems with the mission?" A member of the press asks as they stand briefly; holding a small recording device.

Garuru looks over Zoruru, Tororo and Taruru slightly under his visor. They stare aimlessly into the crowd; heavy atmospheres hanging over each of them as Pururu snickers lightly further away.

"…No; there were no problems. The Keroro Platoon was proven to still be capable of handling the Pekopon Invasion; despite their procrastination and stalling." Garuru replies after a momentary pause.

"What is the next step for the Keron Army now? Will the Keroro Platoon be receiving reinforcements?" Another member of the press asks; standing up quickly and sitting back down as soon as they finish asking the question.

"I am sorry; but I can not discuss the future plans of the Keron Army. That is classified information." Garuru states.

"Ah'm afraid that is all the time we have questions for…" A green Keronian states; rising from his seat; "…Thank you Garuru-kun for that report on your mission."

Garuru bows slightly. "I believe it is your turn now, Kizuzu Taisa." Garuru states; taking an empty seat next to his platoon.

"Ah yes; Ah'd just like to thank y'all again for comin' out. There are some special space appetizers in the back on your way out. Sieg Keron!" Kizuzu states as he salutes the crowd as they begin to leave the room.

"Well…it looks like you've made a good life for yourself, Kururu-sempai…I hope you haven't completely forgotten about me…" The purple Keronian states as she kicks a puddle; splashing water onto her yellow raincoat; "…Although I'm sure you have by now."

"You'll never catch me!" A voice shouts as an orange Keronian zooms past her on a hoverboard at full speed; knocking her over and blowing away her umbrella in the process.

"Hehe…that's what they all say." Another voice states from behind her. She turns around and sees a black Keronian walking calmly towards her; a black umbrella in his hand.

"You guys should play somewhere else!" The purple Keronian states as she rises to her feet; "Someone could really get hurt; like me for example!"

"It's amazing what you civilians find to be painful…" The black Keronian replies calmly with a slight smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean? I bruised my elbow and everything when I fell!" The purple Keronian shouts.

"Oh, forgive me for not caring…but I have more important matters to attend to." The black Keronian states with great sarcasm.

"You are so rude! Who exactly do you think you are to talk that way to a lady?!" The purple Keronian shouts angrily.

"And who do you think you are to demand an explanation from me! I only take my orders from the highest bidder; and you are nothing but a useless civilian!" The black Keronian states; raising his umbrella and staring at her through his specialized targeting glasses.

The purple Keronian gulps a little; taken back a little by his stare. "I-I'm…sorry…" She states; starting to cry a little.

"Optivula; you getting a load of this?" The black Keronian asks; looking up at his umbrella. "We don't have time for this. The prey is getting away; and you need the bounty from capturing them." The umbrella replies as an eye appears on it.

"Uh…" The purple Keronian sweatdrops; unsure of what to think. "You're right. Let's go!" The black Keronian shouts as the umbrella suddenly changes into a pair of wings and they take off; leaving the purple Keronian behind in the pouring rain.

"Gee; is everyone in the Keron Army so mean?" She pouts as tears continue to pour down her cheeks.

"I don't think he was from the Keron Army; Terere-chan." The narrator states.

"Everyone's so mean to me…I wish someone would be nice to me for a chance…" Terere cries; still standing in the rain.

"Um…excuse me, ma'am?" A voice asks a moment later; and she turns around happily with a big smile on her face. "I think you dropped this." The white Keronian states; holding her umbrella.

A series of dots appear over Terere's head as she stares blankly at the umbrella.

"This is yours, right?" She asks; extending the umbrella towards her. "Um…yeah…thank you." Terere replies; slowly taking the umbrella from her.

"No problem; just doing my civic duty." The white Keronian replies; bowing slightly while still holding her umbrella in one hand and a package in the other.

"Your civic duty?" Terere asks; a question mark appearing over her head. "Yes. I am a postal worker." The white Keronian replies.

"Oh…that would explain the package you have…" Terere begins, "…But why are you delivering it now? It's pretty late to be delivering a package, isn't it?"

"Well; it's an overnight package from Pekopon." The white Keronian explains. _P-Pekopon?!_ Terere thinks happily to herself; images of Kururu appearing in her mind as she drowns out the rest of the postal worker's words.

"…And so Kizuzu Taisa wanted this package sent overnight; and-" The white Keronian continues when Terere suddenly interrupts her.

"Kizuzu Taisa! I know him!" Terere shouts excitedly; staring the white Keronian in the face. "Oh? Are you a member of his platoon or something?" She asks Terere in confusion.

"Well…no…" Terere begins with a little shame; then she suddenly smiles, "…But I do live with him. I'm one of the maids at his house!"

"What a shameless lie…" The narrator comments with dismay.

"Oh, really? Well; I have been having a hard time locating his house; being a military man, he's often changing addresses…" The postal worker states; "…Would you be O.K. with giving him this package?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Terere shouts happily as she grabs the package from him and races off with it.

"Hey wait!! You have to-" The postal worker starts; only to realize she's too far away now to hear her, "-sign for the package…"

"A short distance away…" The narrator states.

"Alright! A package from Pekopon!" Terere shouts as she quickly races into a small park and sits on a bench; "I bet it's an important package from the Keroro Platoon to Kizuzu Taisa! Oooh, maybe it's even from Kururu-sempai himself!! Tetete!!"

She quickly rips open the package; and sees only a new book with the name of a sci-fi series on it. "Darn; it's just some stupid sci-fi book. Who cares about that?" Terere sighs to herself as a heavy atmosphere hangs over her head.

"Oh well…I guess I can just find Kizuzu-san and give this to him then." Terere states as she closes up the box and stands up.

Suddenly; a small trickle of water starts to pour down onto her foot. Almost instantly; her face goes blank and a series of dots appear over her head.

"Oh crap…don't tell me…" Terere shouts as she quickly opens the box; and sees the water-logged book start to wrinkle and warp inside the box from the pouring rain that she let in by opening the box.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! What am I going to do now! I can only imagine what Kizuzu-sama will do if he catches me with his package! He'll blame me for the book getting damaged!!" Terere shouts in fear; clutching the box tightly.

"It was your fault though…" The narrator replies with shame.

Suddenly; a crunching noise breaks the tension; and she looks down; only to realize that now the box has been crushed from her squeezing it.

"Oh no…this is bad…" Terere mutters to herself; completely terrified. She looks around quickly and sees a small trash can near the park bench.

"I'm sorry Kizuzu-sama; but I can't let you know about this! I'm sorry!!!" Terere shouts as she crams the package into the trash as quickly as she can; crying the entire time. As soon as she finishes throwing the package away; she grabs her umbrella and runs away; leaving as the rain continues to pour down.

"The next day…" The narrator states.

"Ah, the rain's finally stopped…" Kizuzu Taisa states as he walks out onto the porch of his home; stretching in early morning light, "…And that package should be here soon as well. My; this is goin' to be a great day!"

A ring comes on his doorbell; and he walks back inside. He makes his way to the door and opens it; and finds the same white Keronian postal worker standing at his door.

"Oh, hello. You must be from the space post office?" Kizuzu states with confidence. "Yes; I am. I was just stopping by to have your maid sign for your package." She replies.

A series of dots appear over Kizuzu's head as he stares blankly at the postal worker.

"Um…Ah'm a little confused here…did you say you wanted to see mah maid?" Kizuzu asks as he scratches his head in confusion.

"Yes. Is she around?" The postal worker asks with a polite smile.

"Uh…well; Ah'm not really sure where to begin here…" Kizuzu states; sweatdropping a little; "…But Ah don't have a maid. Are yah sure you've got the right place?"

"Yes. A small purple Keronian girl said she was your maid and took your package. She ran off before I could get her to sign for it; and I was hoping she was here to sign for it." The postal worker replies.

"There's so much wrong with this situation…Ah don't know where to begin…" Kizuzu sighs; remaining calm. "…So, let me see if Ah understand you correctly. You had the package last night and some random Keronian comes up to you; says the're my maid; and takes the package from you without signin' for the package or givin' you their name?" He asks her.

"Well; when you put it that way…" The postal worker mutters with a depressed look, "…You make it sound like I did something bad."

Kizuzu covers his face in shame; but maintains his composure. "That was a very important package…Ah made sure that only I could sign for it." Kizuzu states.

"Actually; on the order; it says that anyone from your household can sign for it, sir." The postal worker replies; pulling up his order on a small handheld device.

Kizuzu sighs. "Well; Ah suppose in some respect this is partially mah fault…" He begins, "…Serves me right for trustin' this to the civilian postal service. At least Ah had it insured!"

"Actually, sir, since the package was delivered; it's no longer covered by the insurance." The postal worker adds.

"What?! Are you serious?" Kizuzu asks; a little irritated now. "Yes. Under the insurance form you chose; once the package is out of the postal service's hands; it's no longer covered under the insurance agreement." The postal worker replies.

"So much for this bein' a good day…" Kizuzu grumbles. He starts to walk back into the house and turns briefly back to the postal worker. "Ah figger there's nothing left for us to discuss now. I need to figure out what Ah'm goin' to do now." Kizuzu states as he starts walking back into his house.

"I am sorry for all the trouble, sir, and I apologize on behalf of the postal service. Have a nice day." The postal worker replies; signaling her ship and heading back into it through a beam of light as it hovers high above her.

As soon as Kizuzu gets back inside his house; he sighs to himself. "Ah'm gettin' too old to be dealin' with stuff like this…"

A kindly looking orange Keronian woman pokes her head outside the kitchen. "What's the matter, dear? Didn't you get your package?"

"It was...Misdelivered. So ah have to go get it myself." Kizuzu grumbles as he walks over to a small table. He picks up a small device from on top of it and presses a button on it.

"Hello?" A soft voice comes from the device. "Yes. It's me. Somethin's come up; and ah have to go to Pekopon. Ah'm sorry; but y'all will have to stay behind." Kizuzu states.

"But Kizuzu-Teichou! We always stay behind when you go do stuff! Why can't we come with?!" The voice replies, a pleading tone to it. "Tobibi, you need to understand. Ah've only recently become yer leader; and I don't…well…" Kizuzu stops, searching for words.

"Trust us yet?" Tobibi asks him with some sarcasm. "Yes-Ah mean no; that's not it…it's just that this is a private matter; and Ah need to attend to it alone. Ah'm sorry; but ya'll can not come. I'll be back in about a week."

"But Kizuzu-Teichou!" Tobibi shouts as she tries to stop him. "No, Ah said can not come and that's final! Ah will contact ya'll when I return. Goodbye." Kizuzu replies as he presses a button and sets down the communication device.

"Those guys are a pain…Why did Ah let myself be talked into bein' a platoon leader again…" He grumbles to himself as he walks out of the room.

"Did you guys hear that! Kizuzu-Teichou's leaving us behind again!" Tobibi shouts, pouting slightly as she turns to the other members of the Kizuzu Platoon in the room with her.

"Damnit, again?!" Senshishi growls; holding a small rifle in his hands as he sits on a box. "I'm sure Kizuzu-Teichou's got a good reason for not wanting us along…" Torara states; leaning against a wall.

"Are you sure?" Tobibi asks him; giving him a look. Although it was just a look of uncertainty, Torara instantly blushed. "Um…well, not really…but you know…" He states; sheepishly grinning as he rubs the back of his head.

"Sooo...What should we do about it?" Haruru asks; half-listening to music on a set of headphones and only slightly paying attention to the others.

"I'm tired of Kizuzu-Teichou just going off doing his own stuff, assuming that we'll just wait around for him! We're his platoon; and he needs to start paying attention to us!" Tobibi shouts; taking command of the situation.

"Well; I don't know if we should go against Kizuzu-Teichou's wishes…after all; I'm sure he knows what's best for us and-" Torara begins when he looks up and sees Tobibi staring at him; listening to him talk.

"Uh…Tobibi's right though; let's do something…" Torara mutters in shame, turning away to hide his blush.

"You must be retarded if you think Kizuzu-Teichou's going to let us go with him you know…" Senshishi comments. "Well; I guess we'll have to find another way then…" Tobibi says deviously. Haruru immediately shuts off his music and turns to the others, grinning. "You just said the magic words, Tobibi".

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"I can't believe I did that! I'm in so much trouble…" Terere mutters to herself as she walks down the street; still thinking about the events of last night.

"I know! I can go to Pekopon and get a copy of that book for him! That'll work; and he'll never know the difference!" Terere shouts as a light bulb appears over her head; "I'm such a genius! Tetete!"

She races down the street and through the city a short distance to the space train station. As soon as she arrives there; she looks up at the board for the departures.

"Yay! I'm just in time! The train's going to leave in only 15 minutes!" Terere shouts as she looks down a little and sees the prices.

A gust of air blows past her as she stares silently at the price.

"Wow! Why are trains so expensive!!" Terere shouts in anger; kicking a stone as she walks away from the train depot.

As she walks down the street, she sees a group of Keronians walking towards her. "Oh crap, isn't that one of Kururu-sempai's underclassman, Haruru?" She thinks to herself; remembering how Haruru would always go insane and get extremely pissed off whenever she hung around Kururu in the past.

She quickly ducks into an alley as the Kizuzu Platoon walk on past her; not noticing her at all. "So, what do you think Kizuzu-Teichou will do if he catches us on his ship?" Senshishi asks as they walk along the street.

"Kizuzu-Teichou?" Terere asks herself quietly in confusion. She peeks slowly around the corner of the alley as they continue to walk along.

"I don't know…we've never done anything like this before; at least not to this degree." Torara states, shame creeping into his voice, "I'm sure he won't be happy; but there shouldn't be too much he can do once we're on Pekopon."

_They're going to Pekopon?!_ Terere gasps as she overhears the conversation. _Not only can I get Kizuzu-sama his book back; but I can see Kururu-sempai too! This is too perfect!_ She thinks to herself as she exits the alley and starts trailing them from a distance.

"But still; I don't want to be on the receiving end of whatever punishment Kizuzu-Teichou will give us…" Tobibi mutters; rethinking things a little. "Oh, you're just being paranoid. Kizuzu-Teichou's not that kind of guy, I can tell. I wouldn't worry it about too much if I were you." Haruru comments, with a relaxed expression on his face.

"I sure hope you're right…" Tobibi replies with a little nervousness. Suddenly, Haruru's expression turns to one of insanity as he whips around so fast that the others don't have time to react.

"What's the matter?" Tobibi asks; staring at Haruru. "Great; he's in his black mode again…" Torara mutters, sighing a little.

"She's gone…" Haruru comments; returning to normal and facing the others. "Who?" Torara asks. "That woman who stalked Kururu-sempai a long time ago. I thought I saw her; and I don't remember anything after that…" Haruru states with slight confusion.

_Ah…so that woman sets him off…I must remember this… _Senshishi thinks deviously to himself.

"Ah forget it. She's ancient history…I haven't seen her in ages!" Tobibi states, then wrinkling her forehead deep in thought "What was her name again?..."

_They don't even remember my name?_ Terere thinks to herself as tears well up in her eyes; hiding behind a large restaurant sign; out of sight, _Does no one care about me at all?_

"Let's go. We're not far from the base. I'm sure Kizuzu-Teichou will be using one of those interstellar ships that the Keron Army has. After all; he's got the clearance to use one." Torara states; and they start walking away again.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Yes, Ah'm Kizuzu Taisa." Kizuzu states as he stands at the entrance gate to the military base. "I need to see some I.D.; sir, Poyi!" A space police woman states.

"Of course, ma'am; Ah'm sorry." Kizuzu states as he reaches into a small nap-sack he's carrying and pulls out an I.D. card.

"Kizuzu Taisa of the Keron Army, Poyi…" She begins; reading his card and examining it. She reaches into her purple hair and pulls a pen out of one of the two buns in it and scribbles something on his card.

"May Ah ask what yer doin', ma'am?" Kizuzu asks politely; looking up at her. "The Keron Army is now requiring that all I.D.'s be copied and marked with the information about what class the holder is using, Poyi!" She replies.

"Why is that, ma'am?" Kizuzu asks her, "And why is the Space Police doing it?"

"We were contacted by the Keron Army after a high-class warship was stolen; Poyi! And so, now we have to take these extra precautions, Poyi!" She replies.

"Oh? Who stole it, ma'am?" Kizuzu asks, "It's O.K. if Ah address you as ma'am, right; or did you want me to use your name?"

"My name is Poyin-chan; but you may call me either that or ma'am, Poyi…" She begins, "…And we believe it was the fugitive bounty-hunter Piroro who stole it, Poyi. The reports state that the Keronian had a hairband that changed shape and attacked them; so right now he's our suspect; being the only Keronian on record who has that characteristic, Poyi."

"Ah, so I see…" Kizuzu states, "…When did this happen?"

"Just shortly after the Garuru Platoon returned from Pekopon, Poyi! That's what the Keron Army reported to us; at least." She replies, "After the recent embarrassments with the Keroro Platoon on Pekopon and the Garuru Platoon acknowledging that they were still capable of handling the situation; the Keron Army has been really strict about who can go to Pekopon and who can't, Poyi. They're not allowing anyone to go there without proper military authorization now, Poyi!" She states.

"Oh." Kizuzu replies with a nod. "I will need to know your destination; Kizuzu Taisa, Poyi." She states as she looks down at him.

"Ah'm actually going to…Charr…" Kizuzu states; looking away as he talks. "Oh, Poyi? That planet's really just an outpost now, there's not much there at all, Poyi. What's your business there, Poyi?" Poyin-chan asks him.

"Ah…am visiting a friend. He lives at one of the outposts on the planet's eastern side." Kizuzu states sheepishly.

Poyin-chan nods approvingly; much to Kizuzu's surprise. "No need to be ashamed of that, Poyi! The planet's not that great; being mostly a molten wasteland; but it's alright if you want to visit your friend, Poyi!" She states with a smile and a wink.

"Ah, I'm so glad you understand." Kizuzu replies; crossing his arms and nodding; but sweatdropping at the same time.

"O.K.; all your information has been recorded and you're good to go, Kizuzu Taisa, Poyi! Have a safe trip, Poyi!" She states and gives him a quick salute.

"Ah yes, Ah hope to. Thank you kindly, ma'am." He replies with a quick salute. He walks into the base as the gates open behind her.

"Well that's just peachy…how are we supposed to get in now!" Senshishi shouts in dismay, "I didn't know that they were going to have the damn Space Police guarding the gates!"

"Maybe we should just forget about it…" Torara states suggestively. "N-No! We've come too far to turn back now…" Tobibi states defiantly, "We need to figure out a way in. You guys are smart. Come on, think!"

An air of silence hangs over the group; leaving Tobibi only to sweatdrop.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS! Piroro has been spotted in the vicinity of one of the Keron Army bases! All available units in the area respond immediately!" An announcement comes over the airwaves as a small ball floats from inside the shack at the gate and hovers in front of Poyin-chan.

"This is Space Policewoman Poyin-chan responding, Poyi! I'm on my way, Poyi!" She shouts as she floats away from the gate; heading towards the location of the sighting.

"Well; will you look at that…" Haruru laughs a little with a shrug.

They quickly race towards the gate and Haruru immediately begins to work on the lock to the gate. "Come on…come on…Open damnit, open!" He mutters to himself as he picks at the lock furiously.

Suddenly; it cracks open; and they rush inside as fast as they can; closing the gate behind them. "I think I saw Kizuzu-Teichou walk over that way!" Tobibi shouts; pointing in one direction.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"I have to get back there quickly; before that space policewoman returns!" Terere comments to herself as she races towards the gate. She quickly sneaks in and shuts the gate behind her.

A few moments later; an all metal Keronian walks up to the gate. "Hmm…this is Cyroro Gunsou reporting. It would appear that we have a faulty lock on this gate…" He mutters as he converts his arm into a repairing tool, "…I will fix it immediately."

"Excellent. We had a sensory alert that the lock broke; but Poyin-chan wasn't responding to it. Is she at the post, Cyroro?" A voice asks over Cyroro's built-in intercom.

"Negative, sir, she's not around. I suspect she responded to that alert I intercepted over my internal radio receptors about the fugitive Piroro being in the vicinity." Cyroro replies.

A sigh comes over Cyroro's built-in intercom. "You'd think that the Space Police would at least let us know about one of them leaving a post instead of just wandering off…" The voice replies.

"I can not comment on that, sir; but I will man this post until she returns." Cyroro replies. "Affirmative. Good work, Cyroro Gunsou." The voice finishes as Cyroro stands guard at the gate.

"Elsewhere, inside the base…" The narrator states.

"There he is! I knew it!" Tobibi states as she sees Kizuzu walking onto the ship he borrowed. "Looks like we're just in time…" Torara begins, "…But how are we going to get onto the ship?"

"You know how those ships work," Haruru begins, "They have two entrances. All we have to do is go in the other one without being noticed."

"Of course!" Tobibi shouts excitedly, "There's no time to lose! Let's go now!"

They all race towards the ship; unaware that not too far behind Terere follows them. They go up to the other side of the ship after Kizuzu closes the door on his side and quickly open it. Torara signals for the others to get inside; and they quickly file in.

Terere watches from a short distance away as the door starts to close up. "Uh oh!" She comments to herself as she runs towards the ship and jumps in; barely managing to make it between the door and the ship as the door fully closes behind her.

"Well; now what?" Torara asks as he and the rest of the Kizuzu Platoon walk around the ship. "I guess we have to find some place to hide." Tobibi states with a nod.

"Uhm, you morons forgot that there are security cameras on board. I'm pretty sure Kizuzu-Teichou will notice if we're on board thanks to them!" Senshishi states with angst.

"Leave that to me…" Haruru smirks evilly; leaving the others to look at him with mixed looks of confusion and understanding.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"O.K.; if I just hide here; no one should find me…" Terere mutters; huddled in a corner of one of the many rooms of the ship, "…At least I hope they won't find me…"

"Elsewhere in the ship…" The narrator states.

"Alright; this is Kizuzu Taisa; requestin' clearance for take-off and subspace access." Kizuzu states into a COM relay on the dash of the ship's controls.

"This is the tower. That's a negative on clearance for take-off. There is a problem at the moment, sir." The tower replies.

"Problem?" Kizuzu asks as a question mark pops up over his head.

"Yes. The Space Police have requested back up in dealing with Piroro. Please report immediately to these coordinates." The tower replies; and a set of coordinates appear on the screen in front of Kizuzu.

"Ah'm gettin' much too old for this…" Kizuzu sighs, and opens the channel back to the tower. "Affirmative. Ah'm on my way." Kizuzu replies.

He activates the ship's engines; and takes off towards the coordinates that the tower gave him.

"Meanwhile; at the coordinates…" The narrator states.

"I told you it was a bad idea coming back to Keron!" Optivula shouts as waves of energy blasts hit the ship's shields.

"Will you put a cork in it? I know; but it was the only place I could get the same kind of ship I had before!" Piroro shouts as he tries to hold onto the controls.

"You're not doing a good job fighting back…" A voice mocks from somewhere behind them. "Shut up! Apparently you're not smart enough to avoid being captured; so you're one to talk!" Piroro shouts to the orange Keronian locked in a room on the ship.

"And will you give me a hand with the controls here! For the love of Alpha Trion; I can't handle these controls by myself!" Piroro shouts up towards the top of his head.

"Fine…" Optivula comments as he changes into hands and starts firing at the Space Police ships that are attacking them.

"This is Kizuzu Taisa. How can Ah be of assistance?" Kizuzu asks as his ship flies onto the outskirts of the mid-air battle.

"This is Space Policewoman Poyin-chan, Poyi! We need to take down that ship, Poyi!" Poyin announces from her small cruiser ship.

"…That ship?" Kizuzu asks himself, looking down in disbelief at the giant circular Keron Army battle cruiser slightly above him, "…Ah'm really getting too old for this…"

Suddenly; a port opens on the side of the stolen ship and a long cannon extends out. It aims directly at one of the Space Police's ships and several blasts ring out; barely missing their target.

"Blast it all! Can't you aim straight?!" Piroro shouts angrily. "Well; I don't see you piloting much better!" Optivula snaps back.

All of a sudden; out of subspace; a few larger ships appear; each with rows of missile launchers attached to their hulls.

"Oh slag…" Piroro mutters. "Shall we retreat?" Optivula asks. "Don't have to ask me twice!" Piroro comments; adjusting the ship's trajectory and engaging the warp engine. In a flash; the ship disappears; leaving everyone to stare on in silence.

"They've warped! All available units; pursue immediately!" An announcement comes over the communications array on Kizuzu's ship.

"Actually; Ah have other business to attend to. My apologies; but Ah have to take my leave now." Kizuzu states into the array.

"Acknowledged. Thank you for your assistance; Kizuzu Taisa. Sieg Keron!" The voice over the array replies.

"Sieg Keron…" Kizuzu replies with a sigh as he turns the ship and programs the coordinates for Pekopon into the computer.

"Elsewhere in the ship…" The narrator states.

"What was that all about?" Tobibi asks the others. "I have no clue, but I did manage to configure the ship's cameras to play an infinite loop while that was going on." Haruru boasts.

"Nice work!" Torara comments; nobbing in approval. Tobibi smiles happily as they wait for the ship to leave for subspace.

"Back in the cockpit…" The narrator states.

"Alright; let's get this show on the road!" Kizuzu states as he presses a button; and the ship takes off into subspace towards Pekopon.

"As they travel through subspace…" The narrator states.

"So, the slacker managed to actually take care of those cameras?" Senshishi asks without really thinking. "Yes…" Haruru asks back, "…Why?"

"Oh, no reason…I just don't want to be caught by Kizuzu-Teichou is all." Senshishi replies.

"Well; I _do_ know what I'm doing. I was an underclassmen of Kururu-sempai; you know!" Haruru retorts; a little upset that Senshishi would question his skills.

"Just relax, you two. We all know that you look up to Kururu-sempai; and the fallout you had with your family when you decided to be a computer specialist too…" Tobibi sighs.

"It was serious! Don't make light of it; Tobibi-chan!" Haruru shouts to her.

"Hey! Pipe down…" Torara states; holding his hand to his mouth to quiet them, "…We don't need Kizuzu to hear us!"

Haruru crosses his arms in frustration; but turns to Torara a few moments later. "I'm sorry…" He mutters limply; trying to maintain his dignity.

"Anyway; we don't need you to bring that up again. We know it's a sensitive issue for you, Haruru; so I'd rather just leave it in the past." Torara states.

"Well; I did graduate from the Keron military school as an infantry soldier, you know. It's not like it was all bad for my parents…" Haruru comments sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah...Whatever." Senshishi sighs.

"Wow…I guess I didn't realize that being cooped up in this room would set us all off like this…" Tobibi mutters with a sweatdrop.

"Heh; yeah…it is kinda strange…" Torara replies; blushing a little for no apparant reason.

"Say, now that I think about it; Kururu-sempai is on Pekopon!" Haruru realizes suddenly. "Are you sure he'd really want to see you though?" Torara replies.

"Why wouldn't he?" Haruru asks with a question mark above his head. "Well; he never really acknowledged you before…so I can't imagine that he'd do so now." Tobibi adds.

"People do change…" Haruru reasons, "Take me for example. I went from an infantry soldier to an intelligence officer."

"Still; Kururu-sempai was never one to really change from what I recall…" Tobibi sweatdrops.

"Whatever then," Haruru states as he pulls out a pair of ear buds and puts them in his ears, "I'll be listening to music. Just tap me on the shoulder if you need something."

"He's still a little touchy about that, huh..." Torara laughs a little; rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, looks like it…" Tobibi laughs a little too; causing Torara to blush again.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take us to get to Pekopon; but one of you losers should pay attention and watch out for when we land." Senshishi states.

"I agree. You want to do it?" Torara asks him. "No, I'm just saying. I'm going to go to sleep." Senshishi replies; pulling off his military helmet and using it as a make-shift pillow as he lies down.

Torara stares at him blankly as he starts snoring a few moments later. "He wasn't kidding…" Torara comments as he sweatdrops.

"Well; what are you going to do?" Tobibi asks; turning to Torara. "Um…well…" Torara begins nervously. _I can't fall asleep…not like this with Tobibi…_ He thinks to himself as he looks up at her.

"Well; I think I'll follow the others and go to sleep. Do you mind keeping watch?" Tobibi asks him innocently.

"Of course not! I'd be glad to!" Torara replies with a smile. Tobibi places her goggles over her eyes and pulls her scarf around herself as she curls up and starts to go to sleep.

"Um…" Torara thinks to himself as he looks down at Tobibi. He rubs his chin for a moment; then looks around the room and spots a small pile of towels in the corner of the room.

"It's no blanket; but it'll have to do…" Torara mutters to himself as he picks up one of the towels. He quietly unfolds it and gently places it on Tobibi; and sits back down with a smile of pure happiness.

"Goodnight…" He comments as he looks at Tobibi; then turns and sits on a chair as he keeps watch for the others.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"I hope Kururu-sempai will be happy to see me…it's been so long since we've gone out…" Terere mutters to herself as she sits alone in a room; huddled in a corner, "…I'm so afraid…I don't know if he will want to see me; or if I can be his girlfriend again…and then there's the problem with Kizuzu-sama too…"

She shakes a little as she tries to close her eyes; trying to fall asleep. " I just hope that things will get better…I've had a really bad day so far…" She mutters as she finally closes her eyes fully.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Hmm…looks like Ah've got some time to rest here…" Kizuzu mutters to himself; putting the ship on autopilot.

"It's been a while since Ah've had a good night's rest; with those little hell-raisers. Hehe; those guys really know how to wear a man out…It's just like when the kids were small..." Kizuzu chuckles to himself as he reclines a little in the pilot's chair, "…At least they're back on Keron. It'll be hard enough to get a copy of that book again in itself; Ah don't know what it'd be like if Ah had them taggin' along too."

"And at least Ah got it all taken care with the little lady too. Wife's can be quite a chore sometimes…" Kizuzu chuckles to himself again, "…They also know how to wear a man out."

"Perhaps Ah'm getting grumpy in my old age; but sometimes it just seems that I'm not as young as Ah used to be…at least in spirit…" He mutters to himself as he stares out the cockpit window at space. "Heck; Ah remember those nights Ah'd sit on my patio and jus' stare up at the stars…heh; that sure was a long time ago…" He says as he laughs a little.

"Oh well; that's enough reminiscing for one night. Ah think I'll just try to forget about my worries fer a while and think of this as a vacation." Kizuzu mutters as he stretches; his metal leg bumping the wall of the leg area of the cockpit a little.

"And so, the long day for everyone draws to a close…" The narrator states as the ship continues on in space, "…But what will happen when they reach Pekopon? Will Terere be caught by the Kizuzu Platoon; and will the Kizuzu Platoon be caught by Kizuzu himself? And what other adventures lie ahead? Find out as the saga continues!"


	25. Part 23: Kamiya & Terere: The fated

_(Author note: Two new chapters have been posted today, Parts 23 and 24)_

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 23: "Kamiya and Terere: The fated meeting! De arimasu!" **_

"Time has passed on slowly for Kizuzu Taisa as he relaxes in the pilot's chair of ship; waiting for the moment when he'd finally arrive at Pekopon…" The narrator explains when a light starts flashing on the dashboard of Kizuzu's ship; waking him up from his sleep.

"Oh, it's just that…" Kizuzu mutters groggily; wiping the sleep out of his eye. He sits up in his chair and looks around; seeing Pekopon not too far off in the distance.

"Alright; this's it…" Kizuzu states to himself; taking the ship in slowly, "…Ah just hope Ah can find that book by myself."

"Elsewhere in the ship…" The narrator states.

"Did you feel that?" Torara asks; speaking loudly to wake everyone up.

"What? I didn't feel anything…" Senshishi grumbles, "…I'm trying to sleep. Leave me alone!"

"No, I think we're here!" Torara states as Tobibi and Haruru start to come around. "Oh really?" Tobibi asks groggily; still half-asleep.

Torara nods at her lightly. "So, what are we going to do now? You know Kizuzu Teichou's going to kill us if he catches us on Pekopon!" Haruru states.

"Well; we got on here easily enough; I'm sure that getting off will be just as easy…" Senshishi mutters limply; waving his hand around as if to show his lack of enthusiasm.

Torara sighs. "I hope you're right…" He replies; looking down at the ground.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll be fine!" Haruru adds reassuring with a light laugh.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Pekopon…" Kizuzu mutters to himself; looking out the window at the cityscape of Tokyo; "…Been a long time since Ah've been here…"

He gently directs the ship down to the ground towards a small building; setting the ship down lightly on it's roof. Despite his best efforts though; the ship rocks a little from the landing; causing Terere to jolt awake inside the ship.

"Huh…are we here…?" Terere asks; opening her eyes slowly and peering around inside the room. Suddenly; she opens her eyes completely and rises to her feet; clasping both of her hands around her mouth.

"Oh no; we are here! I've got to get off the ship now before they find me!!" Terere worries as she shakes nervously; looking cautiously around to make sure the coast is clear as she leaves the room.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Well; Ah guess it's time to get dow' to business then…" Kizuzu grumbles as he walks away from the controls and into the small corridor leading to one of the ship's exits.

As Kizuzu opens the door into the ship's exit; he stops dead in his tracks instantly. Tobibi; Torara, Haruru, and Senshishi all stop in mid-step; and slowly turn to face Kizuzu who stands mere feet from them now; staring directly at them.

An awkward tension fills the room as they all stare at each other; waiting for the other to react first.

"Uh…" Torara starts; but is quickly cut off by Kizuzu. "Care to explain what's goin' on here, Torara?" Kizuzu asks; now crossing his arms and tapping his metal foot against the floor.

"We…uh…well; you see we were going to…uh…" Torara begins; stumbling over his words as he tries to think of a good excuse.

"Ah thought Ah told y'all to stay behind…?" Kizuzu states; holding back his anger with great composure.

Torara rubs the back of his head sheepishly as the rest look away from Kizuzu in shame. "…Yes Teichou; you did…" Torara replies finally with shame.

Kizuzu stares at them for a few moments; panning back and forth across the group slowly. "Well," He finally begins, " Ah'm really at a loss here. Ah don't know what to do with y'all! It was hard enough for mah to get here without havin' the Space Police tracking mah; and if Ah go back so soon with y'all on board; Ah'll be in more trouble than the four of y'all are right now with mah!"

"We're sorry Teichou-dono…" Tobibi mutters; trying to play upon Kizuzu's sympathy as she tries to tear up a little. Kizuzu breathes in deeply; resuming tapping his foot on the ground.

"…Well; it appears Ah have no choice now…" Kizuzu says with conviction. He raises his hand into the air; causing them to cringe a little bit.

"…but to let y'all stay here with mah." Kizuzu finishes; placing his hand on Tobibi's shoulder. She flinches a little; shocked by his reaction.

"K-Kizuzu Teichou…you're not m-mad at us?" Tobibi asks; now trying to hold back her real tears. "Well; Ah'll admit that Ah was more than a tad angry with y'all before; but y'all are my platoon… Ah guess Ah've got to learn to live with that." Kizuzu replies; patting Tobibi comfortingly on the shoulder.

"See? I told you it'd be fine!" Senshishi whispers to Torara; poking him lightly in the side. Torara sweatdrops with shame a little.

"Hmm…" Kizuzu mutter to himself; thinking out loud; "…How did y'all manage to get on this here ship anyway? Ah didn't see anythin' on the monitors…"

Haruru snickers a little to himself deviously; causing everyone to look over at him. "Well…" Haruru begins with a boastful grin; "…That would be all because of me!"

"Oh?" Kizuzu asks with intrigue. Haruru walks over to a small panel in the wall of the ship and opens it up. "You see; I simply by-passed the ship's cameras and put it in an infinite loop; the simplest trick in the book!" He boasts smugly.

"Ah must admit that Ah never suspected a thin'…" Kizuzu states; as a bit of a compliment but more as an excuse.

"Pretty good; huh Teichou-dono?" Haruru asks, still smiling. Kizuzu nods; holding back his true feelings about being duped.

"Now, if I just remove these files here and cross these paths; you'll see the real surveillance camera footage!" Haruru states as he undone his work.

"And…there we go! See; there we are!" He announces; holding his hand out below a small video screen in the wall; as if to show it off.

He smiles smugly for a few moments with his eyes closed; but opens them moments later after he hears no reaction from everyone. When he opens them; everyone stares blankly at the screen with confused looks.

"Huh? What is it? It didn't work?" Haruru asks; now a little concerned about his own skills. "No…it worked…" Torara begins as he raises his hand and points at the screen, "…But; well look!"

He looks at them with a little confusion; but slowly turns to face the screen; and sees Terere sitting in the room by herself; huddled in the corner.

Suddenly; he snaps and slams his hands on either side of the screen; staring at it intensely. "THAT WOMAN!!! It's that woman who harassed Kururu-sempai!!" He shouts; his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he breathes rapidly.

"Hmmm…Kururu-sempai ya say…" Kizuzu mutters; thinking to himself as he stares at the screen. While he ponders to himself; Tobibi and Torara try to calm Haruru down; prying his hands off of the wall with all their strength.

"Ah yeah; Ah recall her now; they dated for a while…like a week, I reckon. Didn't last long; from what Ah recall…" Kizuzu states; punching his fist into his hand as he comes to the realization.

"It was only that short of a time?" Torara asks; a little confused. "Yeah…Garuru-kun mentioned it to mah; since his little bro is in the same platoon as Kururu-kun. He told mah that it's one of the reasons why Kururu-kun's so unwilling to directly date someone again; since she stalked him well over a year after that; followin' him everywhere 'n' trying to push herself back into his life…" Kizuzu explains; "…It wasn't pretty…"

"Oh wow…I had no idea it was that bad…" Torara states; "…I mean; I knew she stalked him and stuff; but I had no idea it went that far…"

"Yeah-" Kizuzu begins when Senshishi cuts in. "Hello?! Are you guys forgetting something…like the fact that she snack on board!" He shouts angrily.

"Oh, right…" Torara mutters; sweatdropping a little.

"Is she still on board?" Tobibi asks; looking at Haruru, who's now back under control momentarily. "Um…let's see here…" He says; scanning through the video and changing camera angles. He scans through the footage and watches her wake up as the ship lands and quickly exit the ship undetected.

"Nah, she's gone." Haruru replies; stating the obvious.

Kizuzu crosses his arms; his expression becoming serious. "This is a big problem now…" He trails off; in mid thought.

"Ah, who cares about her?!" Senshishi grumbles; rolling his eyes a little. Kizuzu instantly turns to him; staring him down and causing Senshishi to flinch a little.

"Ah care!" Kizuzu shouts; exacting his authority, "Because she's a civilian; 'n' we can't have some civilian runnin' around on the loose on Pekopon! They know nothin' of secrecy; and they will completely blow the cover that we all have tried so hard to conceal from the Pekoponjin!"

"Uh…" Senshishi mutters; a little taken back.

"Speaking that she's just a civilian; she shouldn't be that hard to track down…" Tobibi states; turning to the others, "We just find her and take her back to Keron; simple as that; right?"

Suddenly Kizuzu's jaw drops a little in shock; and he turns away slowly.

"Uh…it's not quite that simple…" Kizuzu mutters reluctantly; rubbing his foot in the ground lightly. "What?" Torara asks him.

Kizuzu's eye shrinks to a tiny dot as he turns to the group; sweatdropping a little. "What's the matter, Teichou-dono? Shouldn't you just be able to take her back to Keron with no problem? You have the authority…" Torara replies.

Kizuzu scratches his head a little bit in shame; looking down at the ground. "Well; that's just it. Ah… Ah… Ah don't have…the authority…" He stutters; ashamed to admit it.

"Huh?" The group all shouts at the same time in shock.

"You see; Ah…had to come here for somethin' and Ah…well; let's just say that Ah wasn't supposed to come here and the Space Police think Ah'm somewhere else right now…" Kizuzu mutters with shame, "…And if they found out that Ah had brought back a Keronian civilian from Pekopon who Ah carelessly let get aboard my ship in the first place…well; let's just say that Ah'd be locked up for a very long time; at the very least!"

The rest of his platoon stares at him in disbelief.

"But…didn't you just say that we can't leave her here?" Senshishi asks; cutting the tension.

"That's the dilemma…" Kizuzu states; sighing a little bit, "… Ah can't leave her here 'n' have her blow the Keron Army's cover; it's too much of a risk. We need to do something; but what… Ah'm not really sure…" Kizuzu thinks out-loud.

"I still say we just leave her alone…" Senshishi remarks, "…She's just a waste of time. She's probably just going to go running off to Kururu-sempai and he'll just ship her back off to Keron without a second thought!"

Suddenly; Haruru snaps again; grabbing Senshishi by the shoulders and shaking him furiously. "DON'T SAY THAT!! THAT DAMN WOMAN HARASSED KURURU-SEMPAI TOO MANY TIMES IN THE PAST; AND I WON'T LET HER DO IT AGAIN!!!" He shouts angrily; completely out of control.

"Get off of me!" Senshishi shouts; pushing Haruru off of him with a shove, "If you're that upset about it; why don't you just go off and find her yourself then!"

"Fine! I will!" Haruru shouts; turning towards the door. Kizuzu quickly grabs him by the shoulder and holds him back.

"No, we can't have that! If you go out there like this; you'll do more damage than she ever could!" Kizuzu states; still holding Haruru back as the others watch him.

"What did you want us to do then, Teichou-dono?" Tobibi asks him; as the others look at him and wait for a response.

"Alright. Take Haruru-kun to the back and calm him down; 'n' make sure that he stays aboard the ship! Ah don't care what you do; buy him one of those Pekopon game consoles he likes so much or something; but don't let him leave 'n' don't let him stay like this in his black mode!" Kizuzu explains; gesturing for the others to help him with Haruru.

They struggle to drag Haruru into one of the cabins. As Tobibi and Torara try to calm him down; they and Senshishi continue to listen to Kizuzu.

"With him here; we should be able to safely get Terere-san 'n' take her back to Pekopon; being sure to keep her out of Haruru-kun's sight. Then; with her on board again; we'll take a small detour to make it look like we came back from the place where Ah'm supposed to be; and all should be fine." Kizuzu finishes.

"Sounds like a good plan to me…" Tobibi nods. "That's why he's the leader." Senshishi mutters sarcastically.

"Alright then; here's what we're goin' to do. Tobibi-san; here's some Pekopon cash…don't even ask why Ah have it. Just take this and go buy somethin' to keep Haruru-kun's mind occupied. Torara-kun; stay here and guard Haruru-kun until Tobibi-san returns with that game for him. Senshishi-kun; you and Ah will split up and search for Terere-san. We'll stay in radio contact; and if y'all find her; be sure to let the rest of us know." Kizuzu commands.

"Understood, sir!" They all state; saluting him with respect. "Ugh….what's going on?" Haruru asks; a little dazed as he holds his head.

"Don't worry about it; they're just going out for a bit. We're going to just sit here for a while." Torara states; sitting next to Haruru. Haruru nods slowly; still a little unsure of what's going on.

"Alright; y'all know what to do. Move out!" Kizuzu commands; now really showing off his authority as leader.

"As they finally move out to their assigned tasks; Terere-chan has been away from the ship for quite some time now…" The narrator states as Terere walks down one of the city streets in Tokyo.

"Wow…this is nothing like Keron…" Terere states; staring around in amazement at the city as she walks passed vendors and people moving about on their way.

"Hello there; Keronian!!" A voice shouts; causing Terere to jump a little. She turns to see a man staring at her in front of a booth; with a face that didn't look quite like a normal Pekoponjin.

"A-Are you a Pekoponjin?" She asks him with a question mark above her head. "Hmm? What do you mean? Of course I'm a Pekoponjin; and I have something here just for you!" He states; grabbing something off of the table.

"Oh?" Terere asks; walking up to the man. "Yes…do you see this knife here?" He asks her; holding the knife in one hand and pointing to it with his other hand. Terere nods; staring in partial confusion and partial intrigue.

"Well; this is no ordinary knife! This is a special knife; one that not only allows you to slice things; but also crave, cut, dice and chop things as well!" The man says; grabbing a small stick of celery and proceeding to chop up it up with the knife.

"Wow…" Terere mutters; staring in wonder now. "Gero! I'll take 4; de arimasu!" A voice shouts from next to Terere; and she turns to see a green Keronian holding out some money towards the man.

"What are you doing, Keroro?!" Another voice shouts; knocking down Keroro's hand. Steam starts to shoot out of Keroro's head as he turns and faces the red Keronian who knocked his hand down.

"Giroro Gochou! What are you doing?!" Keroro shouts; slamming his face into Giroro's face. The two stare and growl at each other as three other Keronians walk up to them. "Teichou-dono…how could you have fallen for such a simple ploy…" Dororo states; using his ninja magic to reveal the salesman for who he really is: An alien. "…You nearly wasted our money on this…" Dororo finishes as the salesman quickly runs off in shame.

"But…but…but…" Keroro mutters; turning to Dororo and the others; unsure of what to say next. "But why did you need only 4; Gunsou-san?" Tamama asks. "One for each member of the platoon; of course; de arimasu!" Keroro announces proudly; as tears instantly fill Dororo's eyes.

"Keroro-kun…" He mutters as his trauma switch activates; causing the others to sweatdrop; all except Kururu who simply watches and itches his butt a little.

"We have more important things to do right now…" Giroro states; taking control of the situation; "…I'm leaving." "Wait up, Giroro-kun!" Keroro shouts; running after him as the others follow; Tamama following furthest behind as he struggles to carry the traumatized Dororo in his arms.

"He's gone…" Terere mutters; still looking around for the salesman a short distance away, "…And I was going to buy one of those knives t-"

She stops in mid-sentence as she notices Kururu walking away with the rest of the Keroro Platoon. She gasps as her eyes fill with big hearts in them; staring at him as he walks away.

"Kururu-sempai!!!" She shouts as she runs as fast as she can after him. Suddenly; a large bus zooms by a few feet in front of her; knocking her on her back. "Ow!!!" She cries out; holding the back of her head; which now has a lump on the back of it.

As she sits up; she looks around; but doesn't see either Kururu or the rest of the Keroro Platoon anywhere. "Ku…ruru-sempai?" She barely mutters as she looks around; now scared as she finally starts to take real notice of all of the Pekoponjin walking around her.

She looks up at the Pekoponjin; scared by their immense height over her. They walk by her; totally oblivious to her as she covers her mouth in fear. "I had no idea there were so many of them…and that they were so big!!" Terere shouts; shaking in fear.

"KURURU-SEMPAI!!!" She shouts; running scared through the throngs of Pekoponjin on the sidewalk of the busy city. Tears start to flow down from her eyes as she runs as fast as she can blindly through the city; bumping into Pekoponjin and other aliens as she runs; but not stopping. Finally; after a few minutes of running; she slams into a wall; knocking her out cold.

"Elsewhere at this time…" The narrator states.

"Not too long from now; we're going to be second year students!" Chiyo states happily as she walks down the hall with Osaka in their school. "Yeah…I can hardly wait…ya know?" Osaka says in her typical daydreamy voice, "It's like we'll be joining the corporate elite…or somethin'…"

"Uh…" Chiyo mutters; sweatdropping, "….Sure, Osaka-san…"

As they walk along down the hall; a girl with two long hair lengths running down in front of her ears and a single ponytail in the back walks by herself; holding her school case tightly in front of her.

"If…if I could just talk to them…" She mutters; walking slowly a short distance behind them. "Yumenna-san!" A voice states from behind her; causing her to jump a little. She turns around to see a taller teacher with a similar hairstyle to hers; except for no ponytail; walk up to her.

"Yumenna-san; you're going to be late. The bell for next hour will ring in a just a minute or two." She tells her with a soft yet commanding voice. "Yes, Kurosawa-sensei…I'm sorry." She replies to the teacher with a bow. "Oh, no need to apologize Kamiya-san; it's alright." Ms. Kurosawa replies with a more familiar and reassuring voice; trying to make Kamiya more comfortable.

"Yes, Kurosawa-sensei…" Kamiya replies slowly; still a little wary and quiet, "…I-I'll be going now. Thank you!"

Ms. Kurosawa reaches out a little bit towards Kamiya; but by this time Kamiya has already raced off towards her next class; still clutching her book bag tightly in front of her chest.

"Poor girl…she seems so nice; but it's so hard to get through to her…" Ms. Kurosawa mutters to herself, "…I hope she can make some friends this year…it's kind of depressing to see such a nice young student be so afraid to do anything."

"What are you talking about, Nyamo?" A voice asks, causing Ms. Kurosawa to instantly clench her fists in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yukari?" Ms. Kurosawa shouts; whipping around to face Ms. Yukari. "I work here; duh!" Ms. Yukari replies sarcastically. "…I mean why are you here and not in your class? It's on the other side of the school; remember?" Ms. Kurosawa restates; causing Ms. Yukari to stare at her blankly for a minute.

"Ah; it doesn't matter, Nyamo…I mean really; I'm late for most of my classes anyway; so why try to get there on time now?" Ms. Yukari laughs slightly with a little shrug. Ms. Kurosawa growls a little; holding back her anger as she stares at the floor for a few moments.

"…Whatever; I really don't care…I have to get back to my class now…" Ms. Kurosawa mutters as she walks away; trying not to acknowledge Ms. Yukari in the process.

"Jeesh Nyamo…always such a stick-in-the-mud…" Ms. Yukari sighs; rolling her eyes a little as she walks in the same direction as Ms. Kurosawa towards their respective classes.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Good afternoon class…" A man states; breathing heavily with his mouth wide open as he stands at his desk, "…Today will be reading a new book…"

Suddenly; he turns and walks over to the window; causing the class to look at each other with looks of confusion.

"What's Kimura-sensei doing now?" A girl asks Kamiya; leaning over from the next desk over. "I…I don't know…" Kamiya replies nervously.

"…Do you know what this book is about? It's about a man, a man with a dream…" He states, staring out the window as he talks to the class, "…A dream like no other…a dream like I have…a dream to be able to work with that which I love!"

He turns suddenly to the class; holding his fist in the air as he strikes an odd looking pose. "I dream of working with that which I love; and I do; but it's not complete yet!!"

"Why is that, Kimura-sensei?" Tomo Takino asks; causing the entire class to instantly stare at her in shock.

"Because…" He starts; turning to the class to reveal tears filling his eyes, "…I still have boys in my class; and the girls won't wear their swim wear to class yet!!"

An air of silence fills the class as everyone stares in shock and sweatdrops; except for Mr. Kimura himself; who balls his eyes out on the desk.

"Some time later…" The narrator states.

"Another strange day in Mr. Kimura's class…" Yomi Mizuhara states; walking with Chiyo, Sakaki, Osaka and Tomo. "Yeah…I mean, what the heck was up with Kimura today? He just totally broke down; more than usual…" Tomo adds.

"That's the most intelligent thing you've said all day." Yomi mutters sarcastically. "Hey!" Tomo shouts; then stops in mid sentence. The group stops and looks at her for a moment; waiting for her to make a move.

"…Just now, was that an insult or a compliment?" Tomo asks; causing a heavy atmosphere to fall over all of them.

"Why do I even bother?" Yomi asks herself sarcastically as she walks ahead of the group; causing the others to walk a little faster to catch up to her.

"A short distance behind…" The narrator states.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Kamiya mutters; clutching her book bag tightly again, "…Yeah; I'll do it tomorrow…" She mutters with a little more authority; but quickly sinking back to her usual fearful state.

She walks on; a good distance from the group; towards the area where the students change their shoes. As she finally makes her way there; the other girls sit around and chat with each other; putting on their street shoes and putting away their school ones. Kamiya tries to listen in; but is too far away to make out what they say.

Kamiya closes her eyes and sighs deeply; finally putting down her book bag and reaching down for her shoes. She slowly unties them one at a time when something brushes her back slightly; causing her into instantly drop her shoelaces and grab her book bag.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry for bumping into you." Kaorin states with a very slight bow as Kamiya clutches her book bag tightly to her chest again. "You…you…" Kamiya begins; but by this time Kaorin has already walked away. "…You scared me…it's alright…I'm sorry for being in your way…" Kamiya finishes with sadness; looking down at the ground slowly.

A few minutes pass by as she finishes taking off her shoes and putting on her street shoes. "Maybe…maybe I'm just not meant to have friends…" Kamiya mutters to herself; picking up her book bag again.

As she walks out of the school; the late day sun shines slightly over the trees as the sky begins to turn from blue to slightly reddish.

"At least it's a nice day today…" Kamiya mutters to herself as she walks down the street; still clutching her book bag tightly to her body.

Unknown to her; a small Keronian with light purple skin and a pair of orange goggles and a scarf flies by her on her wing pack. "Hmm…I didn't think it'd be this hard to find a game store that takes Pekoponjin cash and knows and does business with aliens as well…" She mutters; looking in every direction for any shop that will do.

"Any luck yet, Tobibi-chan?" A voice asks over her small wrist radio. "Not yet, Torara-kun; but still looking. I'll let you know when I find something." Tobibi replies. "O.K. Haruru-kun's calmed down a lot; but I think he still needs something to keep him in check." Torara replies.

"Alright. I'll let you know as soon as I find something. Tobibi-out!" Tobibi replies; pulling down her goggles and turns up the throttle on her wing pack.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Ohhh…." Terere groans; rubbing a large lump on the front of her head. She sits up a little; trying to shake the pain out of her head.

"W-where am I…?" She mutters; squinting a little as she looks around at her surroundings. She looks around and notices that the Sun has almost completely set now. She turns to her left slightly and sees a small cat sitting on the sidewalk; looking up at her.

"Who are you?" Terere asks; standing up fully and looking at the cat. The cat tilts it's head a little; but doesn't make a sound. "You don't look like any alien I know of…" Terere mutters to herself, "…Do you have a name?"

The cat meows slightly and begins licking one of it's paws as it cleans itself. "Hmm…can you hear me? Do you understand me?" Terere asks again with a little confusion. She starts walking towards the cat; startling it and causing it to run away suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Terere shouts; then stops suddenly in her tracks. "Wait…if that wasn't an alien…then that means…" She mutters in horror; reaching up and realizing that her anti-barrier was smashed from the impact with the wall.

"Oh no! I've got to hide; now!!" She screams; running through an open gate and racing towards a small building as fast as she can.

"Not too far away…" The narrator states.

"It's such a long walk from school…man, I wish we lived closer…" Kamiya mutters to herself; walking down the sidewalk. She turns a corner and walks up to a gate in the fence.

"That's odd…" Kamiya mutters to herself, "…The gate's normally closed." She examines the gate for a few moments; but shrugs it off a few moments later as she walks up to her front door and rings the doorbell.

"Ah, Kamiya! You're home!" A voice says through the door as it's unlocked. As it opens; a shorter thin woman stands inside the house; smiling at Kamiya.

"Hi Mom!" Kamiya states; giving her mom a hug. "How was school today?" She asks her as she embraces her daughter. "Fine…the usual; you know…" Kamiya replies with a slight smile.

"Did you do anything exciting today?" Her mom asks her. "Not really…" Kamiya replies, taking off her shoes at the entrance as her mom closes the door, "…Just got a new book assignment from Kimura-sensei; that's about all."

"A book assignment? Why so late in the semester?" Her mom asks her. "I don't know…Kimura-sensei's not your average teacher; so I'm not really surprised…" Kamiya replies; sweatdropping a little.

Chiwa laughs a little as she walks with Kamiya into the kitchen. "You are home! I thought I heard you in the other room!" A slightly overweight man states; sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper lying in front of him.

"Yeah; I am Dad…I'm surprised you're still here though…" Kamiya replies with slight confusion. "Actually; I was going to be leaving in about ten minutes or so…" He begins, standing from the table with a slight grunt, "…but I wanted to wait around for you to get back. It's not too often my business allows me to come back to Japan and see my little princess!"

"DAD!!" Kamiya shouts as she turns bright red with embarrassment. "Oh yeah…I keep forgetting…" Jouji replies; laughing nervously, "…Being away for so long makes me forget things, ya know?"

"It…it's O.K., Dad…I'm sorry…" Kamiya replies; bowing towards him. He laughs a little, "Looks like I'm not the only one who forgets things."

Kamiya suddenly stops bowing; standing up fully slowly. "Oh yeah…sorry Dad." She replies sheepishly. "Hehe, you don't have to apologize to me; Kamiya…if anything; I should be apologizing to you for not being around as much as I should be." Jouji replies; laughing happily a little as he puts his hand gently on Kamiya's shoulder. She flinches slightly; but only out of the shock of being touched.

"Did you want me to finish packing your bags, dear?" Chiwa asks him; standing near the kitchen entrance. "No, that's alright. You do enough for me as it is," He states, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "I'll finish packing myself."

As he slowly makes his way up the stairs towards the bedrooms; Chiwa and Kamiya watch him from the hall.

"Is he going to be late for his flight?" Kamiya asks Chiwa. "No…he should have enough time…but it's going to be close." Chiwa replies; looking over at a clock on the wall.

"Say, can I come with you and see Dad off at the airport?" Kamiya asks happily. "Actually; Dad came by taxi today; and he's insisting on going back by himself. He always thinks that he's inconveniencing me somehow by having me drive him to and from the airport; and you know how stubborn he can be about those things…" Chiwa replies, laughing slightly.

"Oh…" Kamiya mutters with a tone of sadness. "Well; you did get to spend a few days with him; and he did make sure to stay here until you got home from school so he could say goodbye to you properly." Chiwa states reassuringly.

"Yeah…you're right, Mom." Kamiya replies; perking up a little.

"O.K.; I'm all set here!" Jouji states; carrying four suitcases; two in each hand; as he walks cautiously down the stairs. "You didn't have to carry them all down at once, you know…" Chiwa states, crossing her arms a little, "…or at least you could've asked one of us to help you."

"Nah, it's alright…I've got it. Besides; I have to carry these around the airport like this; so this is good training." Jouji replies; grunting a little as he finally makes it down the stairs and sets the suitcases down momentarily.

"Alright; I'm off then. I saw the cab outside when I was upstairs." Jouji replies; walking over to them. "I'll miss you Dad!" Kamiya shouts; hugging him tightly. Jouji flinches a little from the sudden hug; but quickly smiles and gives her a hug back. "Don't worry; I'll call you when I get back to America. I'll be fine; honey. Just take care of yourself and keep on practicing your English. That way; one day; you can come visit me in America and I can treat you to all the fun things in Los Angeles!" Jouji announces happily.

"I will, Dad! I look forward to that so much!" Kamiya shouts happily. Chiwa walks over to him, her hands held gently behind her back.

"And don't you worry either. I've still got all the money set up in that account; so you two should be just fine. And if anything arises; you've got my emergency cell phone number." Jouji tells her. "Yes, I know…but…" Chiwa begins with a slight tone of sadness as Kamiya slowly stops hugging Jouji.

"What's the matter?" He asks her gently. "It's just…well…it's nothing." She replies quickly. "No…something's troubling you…what is it? Is it about me?" Jouji asks her.

"No…well, no…" Chiwa replies nervously. "I know what it is…" Jouji sighs a little, "…You know I wish I could stay longer; but I have to run the business over there now. I don't have much of a choice…"

"But…when will we see you again?" Chiwa asks him, trying to hold back her tears. "I'll try to come over as soon as I can…I know it'll be a few months at least before I can visit again; but I'll try to come back as soon as possible. Believe me; you'll be the first to know!" He states; hugging her as she cries on his shoulder.

"And believe me; there's nothing that pains me more than having to leave you two…" He tells her; holding her tightly; "…But; unfortunately; I can't stay. I'll keep in touch by e-mail and phone always."

She looks up at him, tears trickling slightly down her cheeks. He wipes them away gently with his finger, "I love you, Chiwa Yumenna, and I always will; remember that." "I love you too; Jouji Yumenna!" She replies as she holds him tighter. They kiss each other on the lips as Kamiya looks away slightly; embarrassed now.

All of a sudden; a horn blares and Jouji quickly jerks a little. Chiwa lets him go as he races over to his suitcases. "I'm sorry…I forgot all about the taxi! I have to go now before he leaves me here!" He shouts as he picks up his suitcases and rushes over to the door.

He sets the suitcases down momentarily to open the door then picks them up again. "Goodbye! I love you!" He shouts as he turns to them for a moment as he walks down the sidewalk towards the gate. "Goodbye!! I love you too!" Chiwa shouts to him. "Goodbye, Dad!" Kamiya shouts to him as he rushes towards the open gate and to the waiting taxi.

They watch at the doorway as he puts his suitcases away and gets into the taxi. As the taxi drives away and out of sight; they wave and then slowly go back inside the house.

"Well…he's gone again…" Chiwa replies slowly; holding back her tears. Kamiya looks up at her; trying to hold back her own tears. "Say, don't you have a book assignment to do?" Chiwa asks her; trying hard not to cry. "Yeah…I'll go work on it now…" Kamiya replies; walking away and up the stairs.

As soon as Kamiya's up the stairs; she listens closely to hear her mom crying in the kitchen. "I…I just couldn't let her see me like this…" Chiwa mutters through her tears quietly; barely audible to Kamiya.

Kamiya starts walking back towards the stairs when a noise catches her attention; coming from her room a short distance away.

Cautiously; she walks towards her room; being careful not to make the floor creak as she walks. She walks up to her room and stands at the doorway. "S-should I get Mom f-f-first?" She stutters, shaking lightly with fear as she stands outside her door.

She looks back at the stairwell; then back at the door. "Mom's not feeling well right now…I don't think I should bother her with something like this…" She rationalizes to herself; trying to get the courage to do it on her own.

Slowly; she reaches for the door handle; but then yanks back moments later. "No…I can't do it…I can't do it…" She repeats to herself; holding her arms close to her chest.

She breathes deeply; trying to calm herself down. "Calm down, Kamiya…it's nothing…it's just probably a poster falling down or a book falling off a shelf or something like that…nothing to be scared of…" She mutters to herself; breathing slower and slower as she calms down a little.

Slowly; she reaches out again and grabs the door handle. As soon as she does; she pushes it open; her eyes closed the whole time.

She opens them slowly a few moments; only to see her room still as she left it when she left in the morning for school.

"There's…nothing here…" She states to herself in disbelief; almost as if she was expecting something to be out of place.

A light breeze blows through the window; gently blowing her curtains. "Oh…I must have left the window open last night…" She laughs slightly; trying to ease her tension. She walks over to the window and closes it; but as soon as it closes; a crashing noise comes from her closet; causing her to jump in fear and trip backwards over her bed.

Kamiya bounces slightly on her bed; then quickly rolls off of it and grabs a small toy baseball bat from on top of a small chest in the corner of the room. "Who's there?!" Kamiya shouts; holding the bat tightly as she stares at the closet door.

She walks cautiously towards the door; a little more brave now as she holds the bat tightly; ready to swing it as hard as she can. "If you're in there; say something! I have a weapon; and I'm not afraid to use it!" She shouts threateningly. Even though she holds the bat tightly; she still trembles with fear and makes her way slowly to the closet door.

She grabs the handle; causing it to shake a little from her own shaking. She holds the bat above her with other hand and she turns the handle and swings open the door.

"No! Don't hurt me!!" A tiny voice cries out as Kamiya swings the bat; hitting only air as she swings at head-level and hits the door frame on the other side; causing her to drop the bat and recoil a little with pain.

"Ouch!!" Kamiya shouts; holding her hand as she tries to recover from the pain of hitting the doorframe with the bat. Some clothes lie on the floor; and something starts moving underneath them; causing Kamiya to look down in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!!" The tiny voice cries out again as the clothes continue to move. Finally; the clothes move completely and reveal a tiny purple Keronian; huddling in fear as she pulls her hat down in front of her face.

An air of silence hangs over the two as Kamiya stares down at Terere; still scared.

"Um…" Kamiya begins after a few moments, "…what…I mean…who…I mean…uh…" She stutters over her words as Terere slowly starts to let go of her hat; looking up at Kamiya.

"Are-are you a…Pekoponjin?" Terere asks with fear in her voice. "You…speak Japanese?" Kamiya asks; equally scared and confused.

They look at each other; waiting for the other to answer their question. "No-" They both reply at the same time as each other; causing them both to instantly stop in mid-sentence.

"No…I-I'm not a Pekoponjin…at least I don't think I am…" Kamiya begins, still feeling a little fear, "…I'm a human." "No…I don't speak…what you called it, Japan-ese…I'm speaking the language that is used in this region of Pekopon; as I heard the other Pekoponjin on this planet speaking." Terere replies; still a little afraid as well.

"This planet?" Kamiya begins; kneeling down to Terere's height, "…Are you, some sort of alien or something?" She asks her.

"Oh no; you know!" Terere shouts in fear; clasping her hands in front of her face. "You…you must be all alone and scared…" Kamiya states; reaching out slowly towards Terere. Terere backs up a little; but doesn't have much room to move as Kamiya stops reaching out.

"I…I know what it's like to be all alone and scared…" Kamiya mutters with sadness. Terere looks up at her; unsure of what to do. "…You do?" Terere asks her cautiously.

"Yes…I'm all alone too…I have no friends; and my dad just left again to go back to work in America…I only have my mother…and I get so lonely…" Kamiya mutters as she starts to cry.

"I-I don't have anyone either! I'm all alone here…my boyfriend left me to come here and he never contacted me after that! I miss him so much too!" Terere cries out as she too starts crying.

They both cry as Kamiya kneels just outside the closet and Terere sits near the back of the closet. "I…I don't know who you are…but…you're the first friendly face I've seen on this planet…" Terere begins.

"My name…is Kamiya Yumenna…" Kamiya replies to her; trying hard to stop crying. "My name…is Terere." Terere replies; still crying.

"If…if you'd like…" Kamiya begins; reaching out towards Terere again, "…You-you can stay here…until you find your boyfriend…"

Terere stares in disbelief at Kamiya; staring at her outstretched hand. "You-you'd let me stay here; even after I scared you and came in here without your permission?" Terere asks; still a little scared.

"You didn't scare me…too much…" Kamiya replies; laughing a little through her tears; "…I'm just very shy and it takes a while for my courage to kick in; and if I were in your place; I'd be scared too and run to the first place I could find and hide."

"Kamiya…" Terere mutters in wonder at Kamiya's kindness. She reaches out slowly and cautiously grabs Kamiya's hand.

"Don't worry…you'll be safe here…I won't tell anyone you're here…not anyone!" Kamiya shouts; pulling Terere in close to her and hugging her, "…Just promise me you won't hurt me…I've never had a friend before and I really need someone…please; don't leave me…"

Kamiya starts crying profusely as Terere looks up at her; still being held tightly by her. "Kamiya…" Terere mutters, starting to cry again.

"Please promise me you won't leave me! I'm all alone…I have no one…please; stay with me…Terere…" Kamiya asks; holding her tightly as she continues to cry.

"I…I promise; Kamiya…I will stay with you and be your friend…" Terere replies; looking at the floor.

_I can't tell her…I can't tell her that I'm on the run… _Terere thinks to herself as Kamiya holds her tightly, _…She's so alone; I just can't hurt her by telling her the truth about how I got here…_

Suddenly; Terere jerks a little bit; causing Kamiya to release her and attempt to stop crying. "What's the matter?" Kamiya asks her.

"They…well; it's nothing…" Terere mutters as she wipes her eyes; "…Just promise me that you'll tell no one that I'm here; O.K.?"

"O.K…." Kamiya replies, "…I don't really know anyone I could tell anyway; and I've never seen an alien before; so I can't really help you there…but if I ever see one of your kind; I will be sure to tell you right away!"

_Kururu-sempai…_ Terere thinks to herself for a moment; then looks up at Kamiya. "O.K.! And I swear; I will never leave you; Kamiya-dono! Thank you so much!!" Terere shouts happily; smiling up at her.

"Thank you too; Terere-chan…" Kamiya replies with a smile; and they hug each other again.

"And as Kamiya-chan and Terere-chan's friendship starts; elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Hmm…no sign of her anywhere…" Kizuzu Taisa states as he walks through the special alien market underground.

"You looking for someone?" An older woman-like alien asks from behind a counter. "Yes. Ah'm looking for a small purple Keronian; female; with a light purple hat with a flower on her belly and hat. Have you seen her?" He asks her.

"No…I haven't…" The old lady states; and Kizuzu starts walking away. "…But I know someone who has…" She continues; and he stops in his tracks.

"Oh?" He asks her; crossing his arms. "Yes…go talk to that gentleman over there…he mentioned seeing some Keronians today." She states; pointing to the salesman from on the city sidewalk earlier in the day.

As Kizuzu makes his way over to him; the salesman looks at him. "Another Keronian?" He mutters; sitting by a couple of suitcases.

"The lady over there tells me you've seen some Keronians today…" Kizuzu begins. "Yes. There were 6 of them. 5 of them seemed to know each other; but one didn't…it was strange." He tells him.

"What do ya mean?" Kizuzu asks him. "Well; there were 5 of them; a black one, a green one, a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one; and they were going to buy some knives from me; but then the blue one showed me for who I really am; an alien; right there on the street!" The salesman tells him.

"Hmm…the Keroro Platoon; Ah assume…" Kizuzu mutters quietly to himself; "…And what of the 6th one?"

"Well; that one was purple…and it was a girl; from what I recall…" He tells Kizuzu; and Kizuzu's head perks up a little upon hearing this.

"Do you recall where y'all last saw the purple Keronian?" Kizuzu asks him quickly. "Yeah. It was only a couple of blocks from Nishizawa Tower." The salesman replies.

"Can ya be a little more specific?" Kizuzu asks him. "Well; this was several hours ago; I'm sure she's no where near there now." The salesman replies.

Kizuzu grumbles a little; then activates his wing pack. "Alright. Thank ya kindly for your help." Kizuzu replies as he starts to fly away.

"Say, want to buy a knife?" The salesman asks him as he flies away. "No…" Kizuzu replies, more to himself than the salesman, "… Ah already have all the weapons Ah need on my ship…"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Attention Kizuzu Platoon! Come in, Kizuzu Platoon!" A voice comes over the intercom on Tobibi's; Torara's; and Senshishi's wrists.

"Tobibi here. What's going on, Teichou-dono?" She asks him. "Torara here too; sir!" Torara replies; standing inside the ship with Haruru and Tobibi. "Senshishi here as well." Senshishi replies; standing in front of a bookstore; reading a magazine.

"We have a confirmed sighting of Terere-san." Kizuzu announces into his intercom as he flies through the underground market.

"Oh really?" Torara asks; a little surprised. "Who saw her?" Tobibi asks, a little confused.

"That's not important; it was just some alien here on Pekopon," Kizuzu states, "What matters is that she was spotted near this place called Nishizawa Tower a few hours ago. She couldn't have gone too far from there."

"What makes you so sure?" Tobibi asks him over the intercom.

"It's simple; really," Kizuzu begins, "It was a few hours ago; 'n' the battery on my anti-barrier ran out a few hours ago."

"Mine did too!" Torara adds in; totally shocked by the coincidence.

"The anti-barriers don't seem to last that long; they need to be charged more frequently here…" Kizuzu explains, "…And Terere-san would need to hide quickly to avoid being spotted by Pekoponjin. Remember; civilians haven't seen Pekoponjin up close; so they're probably likely to be afraid of them right away."

"He's right…" Tobibi says to Torara; as Haruru plays a game a short distance away.

"Also; the Keroro Platoon was spotted with her; but from what Ah gather; they didn't notice her. So; if Ah had to guess; Ah'd say that she is searchin' for them; and so she might either be with them or still searchin' for them." Kizuzu adds.

"I didn't even see the Keroro Platoon…" Senshishi replies lazily; flipping the page of the magazine. "If Ah know you; you probably haven't even looked for them. Y'all's probably sitting outside some bookstore; reading a magazine or somethin'." Kizuzu remarks sarcastically; causing Senshishi to quickly fold up the magazine and put it away.

"Man…how did he know?" Senshishi asks himself with the intercom closed.

"Anyway; the important thing now is we have a perimeter to search," Kizuzu states, "…We know where Terere-san is; and it's only a matter of time now before we find the anti-barrier signal comin' from her hat; or the remnants of it; and from that; find her!"

"With the Kizuzu Platoon hot on Terere's trail; will they find her; or will Terere be able to hide from them? And if they do find her; what will happen to her? And what will happen to Kamiya Yumenna if they do find Terere?" The narrator asks, "Keep watching and find in the exciting conclusion!"


	26. Part 24: Kizuzu: What is truly right?

_(Author note: Two new chapters have been posted today, Parts 23 and 24)_

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 24: "Kizuzu: What is truly right? De arimasu!"**_

"Almost half a day has passed since Kamiya Yumenna and Terere; as the early morning sun begins to rise above the horizon…" The narrator explains as the two new friends sit inside Kamiya's room.

"I'm sorry…but I have to get going. School is very important; and I have to go today." Kamiya explains with a tone of regret as Terere sits on the bed; looking up at her with confusion.

"But…why I can't I come with you?" Terere asks with a whine in her voice.

"People don't know about aliens here; and if they saw you; I'd be in big trouble!" Kamiya explains to her. "But I have my anti-barrier! They won't be able to see me at all!" Terere counters.

"You mean that switch on your head that you broke yesterday?" Kamiya asks her; and Terere's eyes shrink to tiny dots as she sweatdrops.

"Uh…" Terere begins; then sighs. "Alright…I'll just stay here then. When will you be back?" Terere asks her.

"I don't have any plans for after school; and unless I get some homework; I should be home in about 8 hours or so." Kamiya replies.

"O.K.! I'll be waiting for you, Kamiya-dono! Tetete!!" Terere giggles happily. Kamiya laughs a little happily. "Alright Terere-chan; I'll be back as soon as I can." Kamiya replies.

Terere watches as Kamiya leaves for school in her school uniform; still carrying her book bag in front of her chest as she makes her way to the stairs.

"Um…" Terere begins; looking around Kamiya's room with a question above her head, "…What do I do now?"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"I don't see this_Nishizawa Tower_ anywhere…" Senshishi mutters as he stands next to Kizuzu, Tobibi and Torara.

"It has to be around here…somewhere…" Kizuzu states; looking around for any sign of the elusive tower.

The platoon continues walking around; and eventually walks up to a small food stand where a young girl stands behind the counter.

"Would you like to buy some bran?" She shouts; her tiny voice barely carrying any distance at all. "Sorry, but no…I was actually trying to find-" Kizuzu begins when suddenly something jumps in front of him.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" A taller man with a leather jacket and an overly excited face shouts; doing random fist pumps in the air.

The whole platoon instantly sweatdrops.

"LOOK AT THIS DELICIOUS BRAN! DON'T YOU WANT TO BUY SOME?! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" He shouts; shoving a bag of bran within inches of Kizuzu's face.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive my brother, he can't control himself, I'm so sorry!" The young girl behind the counter shouts; bowing repeatedly as fast as she can.

"It's…alright…" Kizuzu states, "…I was just wondering if you knew where Nishizawa Tower was?" Kizuzu asks.

"AHAHAHA! Lavie-dono; isn't that the tower over there?!" Kogoro shouts; pointing to the large tower not too far in the distance.

"Yes, Onii-chan; that's Nishizawa Tower." Lavie replies with a smile.

"Wow…something so big; and we completely missed it…" Torara mutters in shame. "Well; I saw that thing before; but I didn't know that's what it was called…" Senshishi replies with a shrug.

"Alright…we've wasted enough time. We have to find her quickly…who knows what trouble she's caused already!!" Kizuzu states boldly; activating his wing pack and flying towards Nishizawa Tower. The others take off after him; leaving Lavie and Kogoro to stand and watch them leave.

"At least that young girl was nice enough to buy a packet of bran from us, Onii-chan!" Lavie replies happily. Kogoro merely laughs in his usual manner; with his hands on his hips.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Kamiya? Kamiya? Are you still here?" Chiwa yells towards upstairs from the kitchen entrance. Terere hears her; and presses her head against the door; pushing up her hat in the process.

"Oh, that's right…she has school today. I'll have to leave her a note then so she knows I went out for a while." Chiwa mutters to herself as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Does that mean…I get this place all to myself?" Terere asks herself. Her expression rapidly changes from wonder and confusion to a sly grin with squinted eyes.

"NO! I can't do anything bad!" Terere quickly rationalizes; stopping herself in mid movement, "Kamiya trusted me here alone while she's away; and I must respect that trust!"

Terere walks over to Kamiya's desk and hops up into the chair. "I'm sure she won't mind me looking through her stuff though…" Terere comments to herself as she pulls open one of the drawers on Kamiya's desk.

"Hmm….junk, junk, junk…" Terere mutters; tossing pencils, pens and other trinkets from the drawer onto the ground. Suddenly; she stops in mid toss and picks up a stack of papers.

"Wow…Kamiya-dono stinks at art…tetete…" Terere snickers as she looks at some shabby doodles of what appears to be kittens, puppies, and bunnies on the various sheets of paper.

Setting them aside; she continues searching through the drawer; eventually running into a small stack of magazines. "Tetete! Kamiya-dono reads these kinds of magazines too?" Terere giggles; flipping at the various teen girl magazines.

"Oooh; what's this?" Terere asks herself as she pulls a hairbrush out of the drawer. "Hmm…" Terere mutters, examining it closely, "…I think this is one of those things Pekoponjin use on their heads for hair…but I can't use this; unless I get an afro from Danso No Maso or something…" Terere comments; tossing the brush aside.

"While Terere goes through Kamiya's stuff; unknown to her…" The narrator states.

"Alright, she must be around here…somewhere…" Kizuzu states as he stands next to Tobibi, Torara, and Senshishi on top of Nishizawa Tower.

"Where do we start looking?" Torara asks. Kizuzu rubs his chin for a moment; thinking.

"We start by checkin' around; seein' if anyone else has seen her," Kizuzu begins, "…And we wait for her to try to recharge her anti-barrier again. Then, we she does; we'll know exactly where she is!"

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states

"Have you seen a Keronian girl, purple skin, a wide-brimmed hat with a 6-pedaled flower on her stomach and the hat?" Kizuzu asks a taller blue alien with two antennae on its head. "No…sorry; I have seen no such thing." The alien replies in a slightly broken accent. "Sorry to have troubled you, thank ya kindly though." Kizuzu replies; walking away slowly.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"Say, you seen some Keronian girl lately? She's got some kind of purple hat with a flower on it." Senshishi asks a tall alien who looks a lot like a Pekoponjin female. She shakes her head lightly. "I haven't…" She replies. "Ah well…thanks anyway…" Senshishi states half-heartedly; walking away as he speaks.

"A few minutes after that…" The narrator explains.

"You did see her?" Torara asks with a bit of amazement. "Yeah, I saw some Keronians today. It was at the market…but now that I think about it; it wasn't the one you are looking for." A short pudgy alien with a gruff voice states. "But…you just said you saw her…" Torara counters, confused. "Nah, I said I saw a Keronian. You've got to listen, boy…" The alien replies; placing a slimy tentacle on Torara's head lightly and rubbing his hat around. "Uh…thanks…" Torara replies; now covered in slime, as he walks away slowly.

"Even later after that…" The narrator states.

"Eh?" An older looking alien asks as she puts her hand up to her ear. "I said have you seen a purple Keronian girl today?" Tobibi asks; shouting towards the woman's ear. "Eh? What's that you say?" She asks again; moving closer to Tobibi. "Forget it…" Tobibi sighs; walking away with her head hung.

"And so, a few fruitless hours pass by like that for the Kizuzu Platoon…" The narrator, "…While all this time; Kamiya Yumenna goes through a most unusual day of school…"

"Good afternoon, Kurosawa-sensei…" Kamiya states as she walks by her in the hallway. Kamiya looks down at the ground; trying not to make eye contact with her; but Ms. Kurosawa takes notice of this.

"Is something the matter, Kamiya?" Ms. Kurosawa asks as she turns around to face her. Kamiya stops; and slowly turns around, squeezing her book bag a little tighter. "No…not really…" she replies sheepishly.

Ms. Kurosawa looks at her for a moment with a skeptical look on her face. "Are you sure? If there's something you need to talk about; I'm here to listen." Ms. Kurosawa asks reassuringly.

Kamiya stands there for a moment; silent; but eventually sighs. "Yes…there is something the matter…" Kamiya begins.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Ms. Kurosawa asks her politely. "Yes, but I'm a little embarrassed by it…can I talk to you in private?" Kamiya asks.

Ms. Kurosawa nods happily. "Sure; let's talk in the teacher's office. It should be empty right now." She replies as she lightly directs Kamiya to follow her with one hand.

"Inside the office…" The narrator states.

"Now, what's the matter, Kamiya?" Ms. Kurosawa asks her. "Well…I don't know how to explain this…" Kamiya begins.

"Don't worry; you can talk to me. I'm a girl too; I understand how these kinds of things go." Ms. Kurosawa says softly.

Kamiya looks at with a look of confusion; causing Ms. Kurosawa to sweatdrop moments later. "Oh, it's not one of those kinds of problems…sorry." Ms. Kurosawa quickly responds.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry for misleading you, Kurosawa-sensei…" Kamiya replies; bowing a little bit, "…You might not be able to relate to my problem so much though…"

"Well; tell me about it and I'll see if I can help you." Ms. Kurosawa replies with a reassuring smile.

Kamiya takes a deep breath and releases it as she sets down her book bag on the desk between them. "Well; you see; there's something that happened last night; and I don't have anyone I can talk to about it." Kamiya explains.

"Oh? What happened?" Ms. Kurosawa asks. "Well…" Kamiya begins with hesitation.

Ms. Kurosawa places her hands on the desk gently and looks Kamiya in the face. "Go on…its O.K. Tell me what happened." Ms. Kurosawa says politely.

"Well…" Kamiya begins when the door suddenly opens; causing both of them to jump a little bit.

"Yo Nyamo! How about we go out for Mongolian tonight; your treat?" Ms. Yukari shouts; twirling a little bit as she walks.

"Yukari! Will you please leave? I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!" Ms. Kurosawa shouts back; grinding her teeth a little.

"Oh no; it's quite alright. I'm sorry to have troubled you." Kamiya quickly states as she rises to her feet. She quickly bows and races out the door; leaving both Ms. Yukari and Ms. Kurosawa equally stunned.

"What was that about?" Ms. Yukari asks; still a little bewildered. Ms. Kurosawa sighs as she puts her hand over her face. "She's your student…why don't you ever talk to your students when they need help?" Ms. Kurosawa asks her.

"Oh come on, Nyamo…things like that solve themselves. Besides; it's none of my business what my students do; I have enough problems of my own; like what I'm having for dinner tonight!" Ms. Yukari begins as Ms. Kurosawa sighs.

"Man, I just can't decide between the fried noodles and the beef stew!!" Ms. Yukari shouts; practically drooling. "Fine, fine…we'll have Mongolian tonight…" Ms. Kurosawa replies with a sigh as Ms. Yukari throws her arms up in the air in celebration.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"I shouldn't have bothered her with something so trivial…" Kamiya mutters to herself as she stands near the school's exit, "…I can't be bothering people with my own problems. I have to just deal with it on my own….besides; no one will understand. I'm sure no one here's seen an alien before."

"You saw an alien?!" A voice shouts; causing Kamiya to jump and drop her book bag.

"Wow, that's so amazing!" Tomo continues as she stands in front of Kamiya with Chiyo, Osaka, Yomi and Sakaki. "Did you really see an alien?" Chiyo asks her with wonder.

"Um…well; I think I did; but I'm not really sure…" Kamiya replies; her eyes now only appearing as circles as she tries not to say too much.

"Ya know…I saw an alien once…" Osaka begins; looking up at the ceiling as she speaks. "Oh really? What was it like?" Chiyo asks her. "Oooh; I bet it was all slimy and green and has 6 eyes and stuff!" Tomo shouts; imitating it with her face and hands.

"Actually; it was all yellow with a fork in one hand and a camera in the other. He told me his name was Mike." Osaka explains.

"It told you its name?" Chiyo asks; sweatdropping. "It spoke Japanese?" Yomi asks, sweatdropping as well. "It was American?" Tomo asks with an expressionless face.

"Yeah…" Osaka continues; still looking at the ceiling, "…It was somethin' else…"

"Um…that's…really odd…" Kamiya comments; sweatdropping as well. "Was that what the alien you met was like?" Osaka asks her; now looking at her.

"Well…I didn't actually meet the alien…" Kamiya says nervously; rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" Osaka replies as she starts to walk away, "…Maybe one day you'll get to meet Mike too. He was nice."

"Um…yeah…" Yomi begins as she follows Osaka and waves, "I think we'll be going now. See ya around."

"See ya…" Kamiya begins as she reaches out towards them as they walk away, "…I hope we can become friends some day."

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Hmm…" Terere mutters, looking at herself in the mirror on Kamiya's desk. Piles of stuff from Kamiya's desk litters the floor as Terere fiddles with the anti-barrier switch on her hat.

"Something's broken on this…but what?" Terere asks herself; trying to move the 6-pedaled flower symbol on her hat around. Suddenly; it clicks and a translucent aura surrounds her.

"Yay! I fixed it!! Tetete!!" She shouts happily; spinning around in Kamiya's chair.

"At that precise moment…" The narrator explains.

"Teichou-dono! I've got something!" Senshishi shouts; holding one ear of a pair of headphones to his head.

"What is it?" Kizuzu asks him. The others look over at him as he tries to concentrate.

"It's…Terere-san's anti-barrier signal! It's coming from that way!" Senshishi shouts; pointing in a general direction.

"Good! Then we still might have ah chance to get her back to Keron without incident!" Kizuzu proclaims, "Senshishi-kun, lead the way!"

"Meanwhile, elsewhere…" The narrator says.

"Wow, such a beautiful day!" Kamiya mutters as she walks home from school through a park. She looks up and sees the afternoon sun setting behind some clouds against the skyline of some suburban apartment towers.

"Wow…it's so pretty…" Kamiya comments to herself as she walks over to a park bench and leans on it, "…the colors of nature blending in so seamlessly with what we created…it's just so…breathtaking…"

"Kamiya gazes blissfully into the scenery; losing herself in the moment as people casually stroll by her; going about their mundane lives; unaware of the things that go on elsewhere in the city…" The narrator comments as Kizuzu, Torara, Tobibi and Senshishi make their way towards Kamiya's house.

"It should be just around the corner…" Senshishi states as they fly on their wing packs down the sidewalk. Suddenly; Senshishi slows himself and stops; causing the others to follow suit.

'This is it…" Senshishi explains, pointing to Kamiya's house, "…She's in there."

"Hmm…a Pekoponjin home…" Kizuzu thinks out-loud to himself, "…We have to be careful. She might be just hidin' in there; and we have to make sure not to draw attention to ourselves 'n' avoid contact with the Pekoponjin that might be inside."

"So…what do you want us to do then?" Torara asks him. Kizuzu taps his metal foot lightly for a few moments, then stops suddenly. "Ah have a plan." He announces with a tone of authority.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"Are you sure that Pekoponjin homes aren't booby-trapped?" Torara asks Tobibi as they try to pick the lock on the house's front door.

"I'm fairly sure…" Tobibi comments; sweatdropping a little. Suddenly; the door lock clicks open; and they fall through the door. Outside Kizuzu covers his face momentarily in shame; but quickly resumes his hands-on-his-hips pose.

"Alright…you follow the signal and find Terere; then fly her out of here," Torara explains, "Meanwhile; I'll go around and make sure no one else is here and keep watch."

"I know the plan! I heard it too when Kizuzu-dono explained it to us!" Tobibi counters; causing Torara to cower a little in shame.

"Sorry…" Torara replies quietly; blushing a little bit.

Tobibi places her back against the wall of the living room and slowly inches her way along it; creeping closer and closer to the stairs leading up to the upstairs bedrooms. Meanwhile; Torara does the same; except he inches himself in the other direction towards the kitchen entrance.

Tobibi walks up the stairs slowly; placing one foot at a time on each step. Suddenly; one of the steps creaks; causing her to stop instantly in her tracks. She stands there for a few moments; waiting for any noise to come from upstairs.

"Whew…" Tobibi mutters quietly to herself; wiping her brow a little. She proceeds up the stairs; being extra careful now.

Finally; she makes it up all the stairs; and walks across the stairway to the other side and grabs the railing; which overlooks the living room on a small balcony. Inching her way carefully; she slowly makes her way down the hall to where the signal is still coming from; inside of Kamiya's room.

"Tobibi-san; everything going according to plan?" Torara asks loudly over the intercom; causing Tobibi to jerk a little and grab her radio quickly. "Yes, all's well! Why?!" Tobibi growls; turning down the volume on the radio as she speaks.

"I've searched the house; and I don't see anyone else here. I think Terere-san's here alone." Torara replies.

"Hmm…an abandoned house, perhaps?" Tobibi asks herself, then opens the channel on the radio again, "Alright. Come on up here then. We'll get her and get out of here."

"Roger that!" Torara replies, still as loud as before; but now slightly toned down by the volume of the radio.

Carefully; Tobibi walks towards the door; and carefully turns the door handle; using her wing pack to float up to the height of the doorknob.

She carefully creaks open the door and peeks inside; not seeing anyone at all inside. Tobibi opens the door the rest of the way; and lands softly on the ground.

"Wow…this place must be abandoned…look at all this junk on the floor." Tobibi mutters quietly to herself; looking at all the stuff from Kamiya's desk that's now on the floor.

"You know; I came here because I wanted to see my love, Kururu-sempai, again…" Terere's voice says; coming from somewhere in the room. Instantly; Tobibi assumes a fighting stance; looking around for where the voice came from.

"Your love?" Tobibi asks; trying to draw Terere out with idle conversation. "Yes…I missed Kururu-sempai so much…I loved him; I always have…" Terere begins; slowly stepping out from behind Kamiya's bed, "…I just want you to know that's why I came here. It wasn't to bother you guys at all; or to blow the cover of us aliens on this planet…that wasn't it at all. I just wanted to see the only man I truly loved again!"

Suddenly; Terere starts crying as Tobibi watches in silence. "I'm so sorry I caused you guys so much trouble; but I know you can't just leave me here…" Terere begins as she extends her arms out in submission, "…Go ahead; take me in then!"

Tobibi slowly lowers her arms; looking at Terere with sadness in her eyes. "You…just wanted to see him again?" Tobibi asks, walking slowly towards Terere.

"Yes! The dates we went on; the way he'd always play hard to get with me…I miss him so much!" Terere explains; still crying.

The word, 'Touched' appears behind Tobibi's head as tears start to well up in her eyes. "That's…so romantic! I'm…so…" Tobibi begins; unable to finish her statement.

She rushes over and gives Terere a big hug; as they both cry and weep in each other's arms.

"Um…what's going on here?" Torara asks; sweatdropping; as he stands in the doorway.

"We can't take her in!" Tobibi shouts; releasing Terere and looking at Torara. "Why…why not?" Torara asks; feeling a little uneasy with Tobibi's crying.

"She's in love! We have no right to take that away from her!" Tobibi shouts at him. The words eat away at Torara's conviction; slowly but surely.

"But…but…Teichou-dono said to…" Torara says, trying to maintain his drive, but looking at Tobibi as she gazes at him with sad, sympathetic eyes makes his drive completely crumble.

"A few moments later…" The narrator explains.

"T-Teichou-dono…" A low voice comes over Kizuzu's intercom as he stands outside next to Senshishi. "Yes, Torara-kun, what's the situation?" Kizuzu asks him.

"I…I couldn't do it, Kizuzu-Teichou..." Torara replies with a tone of shame to his voice.

Kizuzu sighs and shakes his head a little bit. "Hoped he'd keep his feelin's out o' this..." Kizuzu mutters under his breath.

"Well; seems those two idiots struck out," Senshishi replies, yawning a little, "What should we do now?"

"Looks like Ah have to take matters into mah own hands." Kizuzu replies; squinting a little as he speaks.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"…And so; the waiter said, 'That's alright; I'll just put it on your tab for you two love-birds!'" Terere explains; now giggling happily. Tobibi laughs happily, putting her hand on Terere's shoulder. "Wow; you two sound so perfect for each other! I had no idea!" Tobibi shouts; still laughing a little as she speaks.

"What the hell are you doing; you dumb broad?!" An angry voice shouts; and Terere and Tobibi both turn to see Senshishi glaring angrily at them; with Kizuzu standing a foot or two behind him at the entrance to the room.

"Just who do you think you are you calling a dumb broad?" Tobibi shouts angrily; racing over towards him.

As Senshishi and Tobibi get into a heated argument; Kizuzu looks over and sees Torara sitting the corner; stuck in a blank-faced pose of despair.

"I…have to help Tobibi-san…but I have to obey Kizuzu-Teichou…but no…I have to help Tobi…no I have to obey…" Torara mutters to himself; reaching out into the air as if to grab something; but never actually doing anything.

"Ah_am_ too old for this…" Kizuzu sighs to himself as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Shut up, you dumb bimbo! You're the one who couldn't simply do as Teichou-dono asked you to!" Senshishi yells; grinding his face against Tobibi's as they argue.

"Senshishi-kun; be quiet for a minute…" Kizuzu mutters; not really caring about Senshishi's feeling at the moment as he shoves him aside.

As Senshishi falls over; he grabs Tobibi and holds her gently by the shoulders. "Tobibi-san…" Kizuzu begins; looking her right in the face, "…Why did y'all disobey mah?"

"Kizuzu-Teichou; you don't understand! Terere-chan's in love!" Tobibi explains to him; pointing to her as she speaks; "The power of love can't be denied! I know you're not that cold-hearted to deny Terere-chan the chance to rekindle her love with her beloved Kururu-sempai! I just know you would never do that!"

"Well; Ah…uh…" Kizuzu begins, hesitating a little bit. "You're not going to let this half-assed story get to you; are you; Kizuzu-Teichou?" Senshishi shouts angrily; butting between them.

Kizuzu stands there for a moment; looking back and forth between Tobibi and Senshishi. "Ah'm sorry Tobibi-san…" Kizuzu begins, "…But we have to take her back. We can't allow her to blow the cover of us aliens; it's too much of a risk."

"No way…" Tobibi mutters in disbelief. "Ah'm sorry…" Kizuzu mutters; avoiding eye contact with Tobibi while Senshishi sticks out his tongue at her in triumph.

"Y-you're going to take me away then; aren't you?" Terere asks Kizuzu as he walks towards her. "Yes…Ah'm sorry; but it has to be done…" Kizuzu states with a slight tone of regret.

"TERERE-CHAN?!" A voice shouts; and everyone jumps in shock simultaneously. "KAMIYA-DONO?!" Terere shouts as she sees Kamiya standing at the doorway; staring at them all in disbelief.

"A Pekoponjin!" Kizuzu shouts in shock; staring up at Kamiya. "Who are all these guys? Are they friends of yours?" Kamiya asks; still a little bewildered by everything.

"She can see us?!" Tobibi shouts; gasping in horror. "Impossible! We have our anti-barriers on!" Senshishi remarks; adjusting his just to be sure.

"She knows Terere-san; her eyes have probably adjusted to the anti-barrier wavelength already!" Kizuzu quickly comments; deducing the situation.

"Actually; I didn't have my anti-barrier on until just a little while ago; while Kamiya-dono was gone…" Terere explains; with a look of confusion.

"Ya mean…?" Kizuzu begins; looking up at Kamiya. Suddenly; his jaw drops and he produces a small gun from sub-space and points it right at Kamiya's head.

"What are you doing?!" Terere shouts as soon as Kizuzu produces the gun. She races towards Kizuzu, but Tobibi and Senshishi quickly grab her before she reaches him.

"This Pekoponjin knows of us; 'n' what's worse; she can see us even with our anti-barriers on! She must be eliminated before our cover is completely blown; if it hasn't already!" Kizuzu shouts; still aiming his gun at Kamiya's head.

"No! Don't kill her! She's my best friend!" Terere shouts; causing Kizuzu to turn slightly towards her. "This Pekoponjin…is your best friend?" He asks her; with a slight tone of confusion.

"Yes! It's true!" Kamiya shouts; causing Kizuzu to turn back around and face her again; with the gun still raised.

"How can this be? Pekoponjin and Keronians don't make friends…we are invaders!" Kizuzu remarks. "Well; you did become friends with that one Pekoponjin girl a long time ago…" Tobibi begins, "…I remember you telling us that story a while-"

"That's got nothin' to do with anythin'!" Kizuzu replies; now sweatdropping. "But it does!" Terere shouts; taking advantage of the situation, "I became friends with Kamiya-dono; just as you became friends with that girl you knew!"

"But this Pekoponjin can see us without our anti-barriers; 'n' she might tell others of our existence!" Kizuzu shouts; still aiming the gun at Kamiya's head.

"No; I won't!" Kamiya quickly replies. "Ah'm no fool! Y'all say that now; so Ah won't kill ya…" Kizuzu retorts; playing it cool.

"No! You see; I was at school today; and I had the opportunity to tell people about Terere-chan…but I…didn't. I realized that it was better not to tell because she was my best friend; my only friend; and I didn't have any right to betray her friendship and do that!" Kamiya explains to him.

Kizuzu stares up at her; not moving an inch as she continues. "Besides that; I know that no one would ever believe me; and it would be pointless to try and tell them about aliens!" Kamiya finishes.

"How do we know she isn't lying, Teichou-dono?" Senshishi asks. "She isn't…" Tobibi suddenly says, causing both Senshishi and Kizuzu to look at her. "…Look at her…she's crying…" Tobibi says; pointing up at Kamiya; who's now on her hands and knees; crying in front of Kizuzu.

Kizuzu quickly re-aims his gun; now lower to be at Kamiya's head again. "Please; I'm begging you; sir!" Kamiya begins; holding her hands together as she pleads, "Don't kill me; and don't take away Terere-chan! She's my best friend; my only friend…I promise I'll never tell anyone about the Keronians; I swear! Don't kill me! PLEASE!"

Kizuzu stares at her with a stern expression; barely breathing at all. He starts to compress the trigger a little; causing everyone; even Senshishi; to gasp.

"Ah'm…" He begins; then slowly releases the trigger, "…getting' way too old for this."

Kamiya stares in disbelief as he lowers the gun to his side; and drops it limply to the ground. "Ah can't do it…Ah know what it's like to have to say g'bye to your friends; and Ah wouldn't be able to live with myself if Ah took your friend's life." He says.

He turns to Terere; who's still being held by Tobibi and Senshishi. "Let her go…y'all have a wonderful friendship…'n' Ah trust y'all will do the right thin'." He states solemnly as Tobibi and Senshishi slowly let Terere go.

As soon as Terere's free; she races across the room and jumps into Kamiya's arms. Kamiya catches her; and they hug each other tightly; each shedding tears of joy now.

"Senshishi…get Torara out of his trance 'n' let's go…" Kizuzu mutters limply as he slowly walks past Kamiya and Terere towards the door.

"Wait!" Kamiya shouts; grabbing Kizuzu by the shoulder as he tries to walk away. She picks him up and holds him in front of her while everyone else stares in wonder at her.

"I just want you to know that I appreciate what you've done; letting her stay here and sparing my life; and I'll never forget it. I am in your debt; sir!" Kamiya states.

"Ah'm just gettin' soft in my old age; that's all-" Kizuzu begins when suddenly Kamiya gives him a big hug. His platoon moves slightly to stop her; but then starts laughing once they realize what she's doing.

"Pekoponjin…" He mutters under his breath as she finishes hugging him. "Hehe; you're just not used to being nice; from what I can tell." Kamiya replies with a light laugh.

"Ah reckon so…" Kizuzu replies; smiling a little as she puts him down.

"Did you want to stay for some food? I'm a pretty decent cook…I think…" Kamiya asks as she stands up fully.

"Nah, Ah'm sorry; but we really should be goin'," Kizuzu replies as the rest of his platoon follows him to the door, "Ah hope everything works out for y'all. We'll be seeing y'all around!"

Kamiya and Terere nod and wave to them as they all walk out of the room. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Kizuzu-Teichou?" Senshishi asks him as he carries Torara down the stairs.

"Ah wasn't at first…" Kizuzu begins as he makes his way to the door, "…But Ah am now."

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"So, where have you guys been all this time?" Haruru asks as they get back onto their ship. "Out. How's your X-Box working for you?" Tobibi asks him; trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's great! Thanks again for getting it for me!" Haruru replies with a smile as he continues to play a game on a small monitor in front of him.

"Good. Look's like everythin's as it should be…" Kizuzu replies happily as he walks down the hall away from everyone and back to the cockpit, "…Let's go home."

"And so; that's the story of how Kamiya-dono and I met!" Terere finishes; still sitting in the room with Alisa and Kamiya in Kamiya's room in the present.

"Wow…I had forgotten so many of the details…" Kamiya begins with a bit of a sweatdrop, "…I feel really bad now; since I told Mois-dono about how we met a while ago; and so much of it was wrong!"

"Believe me; I had forgotten a lot of it too," Terere adds, "But luckily; that's what we have the narrator for! He saw everything; even the parts I didn't know about!"

"Awww…it was nothing…really…" The narrator states with a tone of embarrassment.

"But, you said before that Kizuzu came to Pekopon originally to find a book," Alisa states, "Did he ever get that book?"

"Oh yeah…" Kamiya begins, "…About that…let me explain…"

"Cue next flashback!" The narrator states with enthusiasm, "…the day after the first one ended…"

"Oh, Terere-chan; I was thinking about something…" Kamiya states as she fixes up her hair in the mirror.

"What's that, Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks her as she sits on her bed.

"You know that nice Keronian who was here yesterday with his platoon?" Kamiya begins.

"Yeah, Kizuzu-kun," Terere replies, "What about him?"

"Well; why did he come here in the first place?" Kamiya asks her. "To get me; of course." Terere replies; a little confused by Kamiya's question.

"No, I mean why did he come to Pekopon in the first place?" Kamiya asks her; still straightening out her hair.

"Uh…" Terere mutters; thinking out-loud to herself. Suddenly; she looks up and sweatdrops. "Actually; he came here for that book I accidentally destroyed of his!" She replies; rubbing the back of her head in shame.

"You…destroyed it?" Kamiya asks her; turning around in her chair and looking at her. "Yeah…but it was an accident; I swear! I didn't mean to do it!" Terere shouts; waving her arms in defense of herself.

"Don't worry," Kamiya smiles happily, "Do you remember the title of the book?" "No…but I'd know the cover if I saw it again! I remember that vividly!" Terere replies happily.

"O.K. then. Let's go to the bookstore and see if we can find that book for him. And I'll also send this to him," Kamiya states; holding up the gun that Kizuzu had dropped from the day before, "As a matter of fact; I'll send it priority-class; so it gets there as fast as possible!"

"Actually; I can help you with that," Terere replies, "It is the Space Postal Service; after all; not the one you're used to! Tetete!"

They both share a laugh for a few moments, then Kamiya sets the gun down on the dresser as she turns around and starts adjusting her hair again. "I'll be ready in just a minute; Terere-chan. We'll make sure that he gets that book and his gun back; it's the least I can do to repay him for his kindness." Kamiya states as she finishes up her hair.

"A day later, on Keron…" The narrator states.

"Did ya hear the doorbell, honey?" Kizuzu asks as he walks down the stairs of his house towards the kitchen. "Yeah; that was the doorbell, can you get it?" His wife asks him as she stands in the kitchen; cleaning some dishes. "Sure thin'." Kizuzu replies as he walks to the front door.

"Greetings sir. A package has arrived for you from Pekopon." A small floating robot with a small postal cap and white gloves states; handing him a small package as he stands in the open doorway. "Thank ya kindly." Kizuzu replies as the robot floats away.

"Ah got a package…" Kizuzu trails off as he closes the door behind him and walks over to a chair, "…But there's no return address or anythin'."

He carefully opens the package; tearing away the paper covering and slowly pulling up the top of the package.

Inside; gently resting on top of packing material; is his gun, a book, and a small card.

He picks up the card and starts to read it slowly. "Thank y'all for all your kindness. We're sorry about ya not getting your book while ya were here on Pekopon; Ah hope this is the title y'all were looking for. With lots of love, Kamiya Yumenna and Terere." He says, reading with his accent, as he finishes reading the card.

"That was a thoughtful young lady," Kizuzu states, setting the card down and picking up the book, "This was exactly the title…Ah wonder how she knew…"

"Well; either way; thank you, Kamiya Yumenna. Ah know y'all said ya owed mah; but Ah didn't think anythin' of it…but; we are even now." He says with a smile as he starts to read his book with a smile on his face.

"You see; he got his book!" Kamiya explains to Alisa in the present, "He gave me a call that same day to tell me he got it and to thank me properly. He's a really nice man; quite a gentleman."

"It sounds like everything worked out for you then," Alisa states, looking at the ground a little, "That is good."

"Yeah; I'm quite surprised with how it all turned out too! And I've changed so much since then…" Kamiya states, "I was so shy and afraid of everything back then; but now; I have so many friends and things are really looking up for me!"

"And what's more important; you've got me!" Terere adds happily.

"Yeah," Kamiya replies with a smile as she looks down at Terere, "That's the best part of all!" Alisa looks at them with a slight look of confusion; but says nothing.

Kamiya causally looks up at the clock; and flinches a little. "Wow; it's that late already?" She says; staring at the clock. "Time flies…" Terere laughs a little as she shrugs her shoulders.

"We'd better get to bed!" Kamiya says, turning to Alisa. Alisa nods, and walks over to the other side of the bed.

"Are you two going to sleep in the same bed?" Terere asks her. "It's alright," Kamiya begins, "Besides, we don't have a spare bed; and I can't have Alisa sleep on the floor or couch or something."

"Thank you." Alisa replies as she slides under the covers on the far side of the bed. "You don't have to be so close to the edge, Alisa-chan, you'll fall off." Kamiya says, gesturing for Alisa to move a little closer.

"But you said earlier that girls should not…" Alisa begins but trails off. "Oh," Kamiya replies with a sweatdrop, "That's not what I meant at all. It's alright if you sleep comfortably on the bed; we're both clothed and it's not wrong of anything."

"Besides; Terere-chan sleeps in the bed all the time with me!" Kamiya laughs; and Terere nods in agreement. "I see…" Alisa replies, moving just a little closer to Kamiya; but still keeping a distance between them.

"Can you get the light, Terere-chan?" Kamiya asks as she crawls under the sheets. "O.K.!" Terere replies; using a chair to stand up and reach the light.

"Goodnight, Alisa-chan." Kamiya mutters; snuggling into the sheets. "Um…good night, Kamiya…" Alisa replies; a little uneasy with saying something she's not used to saying.

Terere crawls up and onto the bed; and between Alisa and Kamiya under the sheets. "Night, Terere-chan." Kamiya says with a smile as she puts her arm around her. "Night, Kamiya-dono." Terere replies happily; holding Kamiya's arm around her.

"And in the morning…" The narrator states.

Kamiya sits up in the bed and yawns, stretching her arms at the same time. "Ohhh…good morning, Alisa-chan…" Kamiya yawns out lazily.

Silence fills the room as Kamiya waits for a reply; but hears nothing.

"Alisa-chan?" Kamiya asks; still not quite awake. She looks over; and sees nothing; only the pair of pajamas that Alisa was wearing last night.

"Is she…showering or something?" Kamiya asks; confused by the clothes on the floor, with a question mark above her head.

"Actually, she's gone…" Terere replies, standing on the floor now, "Her regular clothes are gone; and I found the window open when I got up a few minutes ago."

"Oh…" Kamiya replies with a slight tone of sadness, "…I guess she's not really ready to be that close of friends yet…I shouldn't have pushed her into staying…"

"Don't worry about it, Kamiya-dono. I'm sure in time, she'll come around and be able to be your friend; like I am now." Terere smiles happily.

Kamiya looks down at her and smiles happily. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," Kamiya begins, "It's always good to have friends. She'll come around some day; but at least I've still got my best friend here; you."

"Tetete!" Terere laughs happily as Kamiya laughs happily too; as the early morning sun gently filters through the curtains into the room; ushering a brand new day.

"And so; the adventure of how Kamiya and Terere met comes to an end," The narrator explains happily, "And their adventures continue…who knows what lies around the corner; just in the future…but be sure to watch and find out; everyone!"


	27. Part 25: Kamiya: It's my birthday

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 25: "Kamiya: It's my birthday…party? De arimasu!"**_

"Only a short time has passed since Christmas as the New Year rolls around; and a certain time comes for Kamiya and Terere…" The narrator states happily as Kamiya and Terere sit next to each other in the living room of their house.

"Guess what's in 3 days, Terere-chan?" Kamiya giggles as she looks down at Terere. "Um…it's not New Year's…" Terere mumbles to herself; looking down at the floor in thought.

"No silly; it's my birthday!" Kamiya shouts happily. Terere's mouth opens slightly in shock as she looks up at Kamiya. "What?! I didn't know that!" Terere shouts back; surprised.

Kamiya looks down at her with a confused look on her face. "…Really?" Kamiya asks with a question mark above her head.

"Of course not! I remembered! Gotcha; Kamiya-dono!!" Terere shouts; laughing hysterically. Kamiya sweatdrops then starts laughing too; realizing she's been had.

"What are you two up to out here?" Chiwa, Kamiya's mom, asks as she walks into the living room from the kitchen with a couple cups of tea. "I got her! She thought that I forgotten about her birthday!" Terere shouts; still cracking up.

"Really? It's not this soon; is it?" Chiwa asks with confusion. "Don't tell me you forgot, Mom?!" Kamiya shouts, stunned.

Chiwa looks down at her with a confused look; but it slowly starts to give way to a slight smirk; then finally Chiwa cracks up and starts laughing loudly. "Honey; how could I forget? I was there!!" Chiwa states as she laughs.

Kamiya rubs the back of her head as she starts to laugh a little; mainly out of embarrassment now. "Wow…am I really that gullible?" Kamiya asks; now blushing.

"While everyone continues to laugh happily here; elsewhere someone is deep in thought…" The narrator states.

"What is that, Alisa?" Nevula asks her as he sits on top of her head in the form of a kitty ears bow. "A present…" Alisa quietly mutters; peering into a shop window as she stands outside a shop.

"A present? For who?" Nevula asks her; his eye looking through the window as well. "I can't say…" Alisa replies lightly; almost inaudibly.

"Oh, hello there!" A man states to Alisa as he walks out of the shop; causing her to stand up straight, "Were you interested in that toy cat?"

Alisa looks down and away for a moment. "No…" She merely mutters as she walks away slowly; leaving the man with a perplexed look and a question mark above his head.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"This plan will work, de arimasu!!" Keroro shouts; pounding his fist on the table as he stands in front of the rest of his platoon in the command room of the base.

"Haven't we heard this before?" Kururu limply sighs; picking his nose. Steam shoots out of Keroro's head as he clenches his fists in anger.

"Well; why don't you come up with a plan then; Kururu Sochou?!" Keroro shouts; pointing at Kururu angrily. "That's not my job, kuku." Kururu replies with a sarcastic laugh as he twirls a little in his chair.

"Every plan you've had never works; Keroro! Why do you even call us to these meetings anymore?" Giroro asks; uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his knees.

"Then you make a plan; Giroro Gochou!" Keroro shouts angrily; now pointing at him instead. "Uh…I…uh…" Giroro begins; his eyes growing wide as he stutters.

"Giroro's right, Gunsou-san…" Tamama begins; shifting their attention to him instead of each other, "…I will follow my Gunsou-san in almost any plan; but this one…"

Tamama walks over to the table and grabs a pair of chopsticks, "…This plan…even I don't think that this will work; Gunsou-san."

"But…if we just infuse these chopsticks with some of Kururu's Momma-dono based DNA snacks; we can make thousands of Momma-dono clones and take over Pekopon, de arimasu! I know it'll work; de arimasu!" Keroro shouts commandingly.

Giroro sighs loudly to himself and stands up; much to Keroro's shock. "I'll be in my tent." He merely states as he walks out of the room; followed closely by Kururu.

"I'm sorry, Gunsou-san…" Tamama mutters as he walks away from Keroro; leaving him reaching out after them with teary eyes.

"It's O.K.; Oji-sama…" Mois states as she leans over and comforts Keroro; placing her hands upon his shoulders.

Suddenly, a large red flashing light drops out of the ceiling as horns start blaring loudly; causing both Keroro and Mois to jump in shock; landing in a heap on the floor.

"What's going on?!" Giroro shouts; rushing back into the room at the sound of the blaring horns. "Are we under attack, Teichou-dono?" Dororo asks; popping out of the ceiling.

"Wait…you weren't there before…" The narrator asks Dororo; performing a flashback to when Keroro was addressing the rest of his platoon; only to notice that Dororo was; in fact; missing. "Even you forgot about me…?" Dororo whimpers; his eyes filling with tears. "I…uh…" The narrator stutters, "…Uh, let's see what that siren's all about, shall we?"

"Um…I don't know what this siren is…" Keroro admits with a question mark above his head; causing everyone else to crash to the floor, stunned.

"How can you not know what your own siren means?!" Giroro shouts angrily as he jumps back to his feet; steam shooting out of his head.

"Kukuku..." Kururu snickers to himself as he saunters into the room casually, "…Don't tell me you've already forgotten why you had me build and install this particular alarm; Teichou…"

"And just at that moment; possibly due to the beef stew Keroro had earlier during the day or just sheer coincidence; Keroro's brain remembered!" The narrator states as Keroro's brain spins momentarily inside his head and a light bulb pops up over his head.

"Gero gero gero…" Keroro snickers; rubbing his hands together evilly; his face now shaded in and his eyes squinted. "Huh?" Giroro asks; staring at Keroro in confusion.

"I remember now…" Keroro snickers evilly, "…This is the birthday alarm, de arimasu!"

"Birthday alarm?" Tamama asks, just as confused as Giroro now. "Kukuku…I press!" Kururu shouts; pressing a button on a small remote. Behind Keroro a large screen starts to scroll down as Keroro's chair extends out onto a long jointed pole.

"This alarm goes off within 3 days of someone's birthday." Kururu explains as a grid appears on the large screen behind Keroro; and fills with images of all of the people that Keroro knows on Pekopon.

"…Why would Gunsou-san need something like this…?" Tamama asks with a tone of disapproval; squinting his eyes slightly. "Uh…well, you see…" Keroro mutters limply; sweatdropping; as a flashback starts.

"Everyone else remembered my birthday! What were you doing?! Building Gunpla again?!" Momoka shouts; twirling Keroro around by his head as fast as she can as Fuyuki, Natsumi and Paul try to calm her down.

"Keroro-san, Onii-chan got you a present on your birthday…" Lavie states with a tone of sadness. _Colored box…_ Keroro thinks to himself as he remembers his present. "…But why didn't you remember to get Onii-chan something for his birthday?" Lavie finishes; looking at Keroro with teary eyes.

"Um…I…" Keroro begins when Kogoro bursts through the door. "AHAHAHA! Don't tell me that you forgot my birthday; Keroro!" He shouts; still with his usual laughing expression on his face. "I…I…" Keroro stutters as Kogoro suddenly summons his helmet and laser sword. "Keroro! Come back here and face the justice! AHAHAHA!" Kogoro shouts as he chases after Keroro around the room with his sword; the whole time with Lavie in the center of the room bowing repeatedly and apologizing.

"So, you see…" Kururu states; drawing back from the flashback, "…Keroro has a hard time remembering birthdays."

"He wouldn't even remember Natsumi's if it wasn't so close to his own…" Giroro mutters limply as a heavy atmosphere hangs over Keroro.

"I think there's more to it than that…" Tamama mutters; still with the same look of suspicion and disapproval.

"But whose birthday is it?" Dororo asks; looking up at the screen with all of the faces of Keronians and Pekoponians on it.

"Um…shouldn't it be flashing?" Keroro asks Kururu; snapping out of his heavy atmosphere. "Hmm…" Kururu mutters; staring up at the screen.

They scan through the list of people, going row by row over each person in each grid square. "S-Saburo?! Why's he on there?!" Giroro shouts as he stares at Saburo's picture; which happens to be right next to Natsumi's; while Kururu snickers evilly behind him.

"I don't see any blinking square, desu…" Tamama states; looking closer to the bottom of the screen now.

"I found it, Oji-sama!" Mois shouts happily; causing Tamama to flare angrily. "Who is it?" Giroro asks, now looking up at Keroro and Mois.

"It's Kamiya-san; that girl we met a while ago." Mois states; pointing to her picture; which is between Terere's and a Viper's at the very bottom of the screen.

"…Why is Viper on there?" Keroro asks; sweatdropping.

"Kamiya-san…who is that again?" Giroro asks; rubbing his chin lightly in thought. "You should remember…she got that extra Powered Suit that-" Kururu begins when Giroro suddenly rushes over and pushes him over. "Gah! I remember now! I remember!" Giroro shouts; blushing from embarrassment as images of Natsumi in her Powered Suit fill his mind.

"What do you want to do for Kamiya-san's birthday then, Teichou-dono?" Dororo asks him. Keroro's face re-shades in and he snickers evilly again; making everyone except Mois and Kururu look at him in confusion.

"We start our new plan; of course!" Keroro shouts; fist-pumping the air in front of him. "…Didn't he want to do that chopstick mission just a few minutes ago?" Giroro asks quietly; sweatdropping.

"Operation: Kamiya-dono Big Birthday Surprise; start; de arimasu!" Keroro shouts; receiving limp 'Yays' from the rest of the platoon; who are still mostly confused; except for Mois who raises a hand in front of her face and points her pointer finger up.

"You could say, a new objective?" Mois asks; sweatdropping a little.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"So, what'd you get for Christmas; Yomi?" Tomo asks; walking with the other girls down a street in the suburbs. "Nothing much really…just a- Wait; why I am telling you this?" Yomi shouts; suddenly getting defensive.

"Oh come on; Yomi…you can tell little ol' me; can't you?" Tomo snickers; mocking Yomi as she waves her hand lightly in front of her face.

"Yeah Yomi-san; what did you get?" Chiyo-chan asks; her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Uh…" Yomi gulps; her eyes suddenly hidden behind her glasses as she looks down at Chiyo and sweatdrops.

"Don't tell me…you got a present from Santa-san; right?!" Tomo shouts; covering her mouth with her hands as she holds back a laugh. "No, you dope! I just got a teddy bear from my mom; that's all!" Yomi shouts in a blind fury.

Everyone looks at Yomi in confusion; causing her to stand up and look around in confusion momentarily. "A teddy bear?" Sakaki asks as she stands next to Chiyo.

_I bet it's really cute…_ Chiyo and Sakaki think simultaneously; as Yomi starts to blush a little; realizing what she said.

"What are you, some little kid?" Tomo mocks Yomi; making faces at her. "Shut up Tomo! Like you got anything better!" Kagura shouts as she whacks Tomo across the back of the head.

"No, I didn't…but still…" Tomo whimpers, rubbing the back of her head as she looks back at Kagura.

"How about you, Chiyo-chan? What did you get for Christmas?" Yomi asks; shifting the attention to Chiyo with a smile on her face.

"Me?" Chiyo asks innocently; looking around in confusion. "Yeah Chiyo-chan…" Osaka chimes in, raising a finger into the air, "…I bet you got something really cute; like a wall clock or one of those little egg rolls you sometimes get when you go out to those fancy restaurants!"

"That's your idea of cute?" Kagura mutters limply as they all stare at her with blank expressions.

"Actually; I got a stuffed teddy bear too from Santa-san; just like you did; Yomi-san!" Chiyo shouts happily as she looks up at Yomi.

"I already said that I didn't get it from Santa-san…" Yomi mutters under her breath; deeply embarrassed now.

"Wow…that's great, Chiyo-chan!" Osaka laughs happily; placing her hand randomly on top of Chiyo's head, "I don't remember what I got for Christmas…all I remember is having that big chicken dinner from that one place…"

"What? You mean that American chicken place?" Tomo asks; suddenly shocked by Osaka's statement. "Yeah; that's the one. How did ya know, Tomo?" Osaka asks.

"I-I thought that my family was the only one that did that! What's going on here?!" Tomo shouts in shock; stepping back a little in fear.

Yomi sighs, placing her hand over her face momentarily. "Everyone knows that it's now perfectly acceptable to have a Christmas chicken dinner in place of the traditional Japanese Christmas dinner and still have your Christmas cake too; Tomo. It's sort of a modern day tradition now." She explains.

"What?! I didn't know that!" Tomo shouts; still shocked. "Wow…I even knew that…" Kagura mutters with disapproval, "…You really are dumb, Tomo."

"What was that, Miss I-Thought-That-Eggplants-Came-From-Chickens?" Tomo shouts angrily at Kagura. "SHUT UP!! I was like 5 when I thought that; you idiot! And I told you never to tell anyone about that!!" Kagura screams; grabbing Tomo's face and yanking on it. "At least I know that they don't come from chickens!" Tomo shouts back; grabbing Kagura's face and yanking on it just as hard. "I know that too! That was a long time ago!" Kagura growls angrily.

"At least it's not me getting pissed at Tomo for once…" Yomi sighs as the others stare at them in confusion.

"Hey guys, wait up!" A voice shouts from a distance; causing everyone to turn; including Tomo and Kagura; despite them still tugging on each other's faces.

"Oh, it's Kamiya-san!" Chiyo states; pointing as Kamiya runs towards them down the sidewalk. "What are you guys up to?" Kamiya shouts as she catches up to them; catching her breath a little.

"Not much; just hanging out really. What are you doing?" Tomo asks; having let go of Kagura's face finally after Kagura did the same. "Nothing really. I was actually going to head to the store to get some stuff when I saw you all." Kamiya replies.

"What were getting?" Yomi asks politely. "Nothing much; just some flour and frosting for a cake and-" Kamiya starts when Tomo barges in front of the group; nearly knocking over Yomi and Sakaki in the process.

"Don't tell me you haven't had your Christmas Cake yet?! What are you; an American?!" Tomo shouts; instantly receiving simultaneous smacks from both Yomi and Kagura. "Why do you always have to be so damn rude?!" Yomi yells; staring at Tomo angrily.

"No, it's alright…" Kamiya mutters, sweatdropping, "…I guess I should explain. We already celebrated Christmas and everything; this is for my birthday."

"Your birthday?!" The entire group shouts in shock; leaving Kamiya stunned and motionless.

"You never told us you had a birthday!" Tomo shouts. "Everyone has a birthday, moron!" Yomi states with a tone of anger. "You know what I meant, Yomi! I meant you never told us when your birthday was, Kamiya!" Tomo retorts quickly.

"Oh…well; I guess it never really crossed my mind to tell you guys…" Kamiya states; rubbing the back of her head a little. "Well? When is it?" Tomo demands; staring at Kamiya.

"It's…it's this Saturday. Why?" Kamiya asks; stuttering a little. "We have to celebrate, of course! Why'd you think I wanted to know?!" Tomo shouts; getting excited.

"I'm not sure if I can make it though, the swim team has a meet this Saturday." Kagura replies with a tone of sadness. "Who cares about that? It's a birthday! We have to celebrate, no matter what!" Tomo shouts; shaking Kagura senselessly.

"Come on now! I can't just skip a swim meet just like that!" Kagura shouts back; shoving Tomo off of her. "No, its fine…you don't have to do anything for me; guys." Kamiya interjects quietly; looking down at the ground a little.

"Are you crazy? Of course we have to do something!" Tomo shouts; now shaking Kamiya senselessly.

"Of course we all know that you just want to get more cake…" Yomi mutters sarcastically; rolling her eyes a little. "Hey! That's not fair, Yomi!" Tomo shouts; clenching her fist as she stops shaking Kamiya. "Are you saying that I'm wrong then?" Yomi asks with a slight tone of smugness. "Well…no; but still; that's not fair!" Tomo shouts back with defeat in her voice.

"Don't worry about it; really…" Kamiya interjects again; this time louder. "What's wrong? Don't you want us to have a birthday party for you?" Chiyo asks innocently. "That's not it…it's just that…well…" Kamiya says, an image of Terere popping up in her mind.

"What?" Chiyo asks her; looking up at her. "…All right. If you insist; then it's O.K." Kamiya sighs; giving in, "But nothing too fancy, alright?"

"Oh sure! It'll just be something simple; no worries." Yomi replies with a smile. "Yay! Yomi; you're the best!" Tomo shouts; giving Yomi a big hug randomly. "What's with you? I didn't even do anything." Yomi asks, shaking awkwardly as Tomo hugs her.

"You're hosting a birthday party! Cake, presents…" Tomo giggles uncontrollably as she releases Yomi and throws her arms up in the air in celebration, "…I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"But the presents are for Kamiya-san…" Sakaki adds quietly. "It doesn't matter to Tomo…" Yomi sighs, "…Just the thought of cake and presents is enough to send that girl into fantasy-land."

"So, we'll see ya on Saturday then, right?" Osaka asks Kamiya with a blank stare. "Sure, that sounds good." Kamiya replies with a smile and a slight shrug.

"You still have that shrine in front of your house in Nagasaki; right?" Osaka asks her; causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Forget it; Osaka. I know where Kamiya lives; I'll help you find it." Yomi quickly states; waving her hand in front of her face rapidly.

"Thank you, guys. Sorry to have bothered you with this…" Kamiya replies sheepishly, "…I'll be going now." Kamiya starts to walk away when Tomo grabs her shoulder. "Where are going? I thought you were to hang out with us?" Tomo asks.

Kamiya rubs the back of her head a little as she rubs her toe into the ground lightly. "Actually; I just wanted to say hi quickly since I saw you guys here. I still have to go to the store." Kamiya quickly explains.

"Oh…" Tomo starts; thinking to herself quietly for moment. Suddenly her face lights up as a light bulb pops up over her head. "What is it this time?" Yomi asks with dismay.

"Why don't we all go to the store?" Tomo asks; leaving everyone with a look of confusion. "You really don't think anything through; do you?" Kagura asks; causing Tomo to frown.

"What do you mean by that?" Tomo asks innocently. "Do you have any money?" Yomi asks her; and suddenly Tomo sighs in realization. "No…" Tomo replies quietly.

"That's alright. I have money." Chiyo adds in. "Me too." Sakaki mutters as she nods in agreement.

"Thanks for the offer; but it's alright. You don't have to use your money on us." Yomi replies softly; looking down at Chiyo. "Oh no, it's alright. I think it'd be fun to go to the store with everyone!" Chiyo shouts happily.

"Yay! Let's GO!" Tomo shouts suddenly; zooming away at full sprint. "Wait!" Yomi shouts; but it's too late; leaving Yomi only to sigh a puff of air.

"…What store is she going to?" Kamiya asks quietly; and everyone slowly turns and looks at her, "…I mean; I was going to go to the one down here."

Yomi shrugs limply. "I have no clue. But from what I remember; there's only one really good store up the road here; so that'd be my bet." She states.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"Yep; there she is…" Yomi sighs as she sees Tomo rushing around inside the store; grabbing random things and tossing them into a basket.

"Maybe you go stop her or something…" Kagura states limply. Yomi sighs again and walks into the store; followed by the rest of the group.

"Let's see…flour…eggs…" Kamiya mutters to herself as she walks down one of the aisles with a small basket in her hands. The rest of the group grabs a few cans of juice; except for Tomo and Yomi; who fight over control of Tomo's basket.

"A short time later…" The narrator continues.

"Thank you!" The cashier replies happily as she hands Kamiya her change. "Thank you." Kamiya quickly replies with a slight bow after she grabs her bag. Sakaki and Chiyo walk up to the counter next while Kagura starts to walk out of the store but stops suddenly.

"You two are still arguing over that basket?" Kagura exclaims in shock. "Yomi's being stingy again!" Tomo shouts as she struggles with the basket. "That…is…so not the…issue here!" Yomi growls as she struggles to speak and yank the basket from Tomo's hands at the same time.

Suddenly; Tomo loses her grip and goes falling backwards. Yomi and Kagura both gasp as she goes falling back towards the grocery stand behind her; but suddenly stops in mid fall.

"You alright?" Kamiya asks; holding up Tomo as she stands next to her. "Wow…you've got some skills there, Kamiya! I had no idea!" Kagura says with excitement; giving Kamiya a thumb's up.

"You done being an idiot now?! You almost toppled all that stuff; and we would've had to have paid for it!" Yomi scowls Tomo as she points at the stand of groceries.

Tomo mutters something under her breath in defeat as she stands up fully. They all watch as Tomo walks out of the store; and they both turn to Yomi.

"Maybe you were a little too mean on her…" Kamiya states quietly; picking up her groceries she had set down only moments earlier in order to catch Tomo.

Yomi thinks quietly to herself for a moment; then nods a little. "Yeah…" Yomi mutters; looking down into the basket, "…Maybe if I get her some of these things she'll feel better…"

Kagura and Kamiya watch as Yomi goes up to the counter where Sakaki and Chiyo were just walking away from and pay for a few of the items in the basket.

"A minute or two later…" The narrator states, "…What? It was a minute or two…I'm not keeping track of the exact time you know. Anyway…"

"Tomo sure forgives fast…" Chiyo states as she watches Tomo eat a pastry with rays of happiness beaming from her. "It's amazing what the power of food has over that girl…" Yomi replies sarcastically.

"I-I just wanted to say thanks again…for everything…" Kamiya suddenly states; bowing slightly as she stops walking with the group, "…But I really should be going now. Thank you again."

"Sure, no problem. See ya on Saturday!" Yomi shouts as the group waves their goodbyes to her. Kamiya bows once more and starts walking away quickly in the other direction.

_Why I am still so nervous around them? They are my friends after all…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she walks away; increasing her stride with each step.

A few minutes later; she makes it home and walks in; closing the door quickly behind her. "Mom; I'm back!" Kamiya shouts; removing her shoes with haste.

"What took so long, honey? I thought you were just going up to the store?" Chiwa asks from one of the other rooms. "Well; I was…but then I ran into some friends; and we went up to that big store down the road; and then they bought some stuff too and-" Kamiya rambles as she explains when Chiwa walks into the room and places her hand on her shoulder.

"You ran into your friends? That's great, honey." Chiwa smiles; taking the bag of groceries from Kamiya gently. "Sorry I was late." Kamiya quickly states; bowing slightly in forgiveness. "Kamiya, Kamiya…" Chiwa mutters with a slight laugh as she walks away and into the kitchen; leaving Kamiya slightly confused.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"We've only got three days to prepare, de arimasu! Let's go!" Keroro shouts; saying the last part in English.

"Why do I have to do this…" Giroro grumbles; cutting decorations out of construction paper.

"Where's your spirit; Giroro Gochou?!" Keroro shouts; slamming his face into Giroro's suddenly. "W-What?!" Giroro stutters; surprised by Keroro.

"Kuku…if only he had this much ambition for the invasion…" Kururu mutters limply as he sits in a chair and lightly scratches his butt.

Suddenly an alarm starts blaring as the lights inside the room start flashing wildly; causing Keroro and Giroro to jump in shock.

"What's going on now? Another birthday?" Giroro shouts; rising to his feet quickly.

"Oji-sama! We're being infiltrated!" Mois shouts as she rushes into the room, "You could say, unknown invaders?"

"What?!" Keroro shouts in shock; as Giroro generates a pair of guns from subspace moments later. "Who is it? Find out! Put it on the screen!" Giroro shouts; jumping in front of the still shocked Keroro.

The monitor suddenly appears above them and flashes on; only to reveal Alisa Southerncross standing at the entrance to the base.

"Alisa-dono?" Keroro asks; a question mark appearing above his head as Giroro sweatdrops and drops his guns limply.

"Kukuku…infiltrated?" Kururu asks Mois without looking at her directly. Mois sweatdrops a little and laughs nervously. "You could say, not my fault?" Mois asks innocently.

"Well; she did manage to get into the house quite easily without being detected…" Dororo adds with a nod. "When did you get back?" Keroro asks him; suddenly realizing Dororo's presence. "I-I've been here the whole time!" Dororo shouts; suddenly going into his trauma mode.

"Meanwhile, upstairs…" The narrator states.

"Fuyuki! Lunch's read-" Natsumi starts to shout up the stairs when she spots something in her peripheral vision, "-Alisa-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I…I have a question…" Alisa mutters quietly; looking away from Natsumi as she speaks. "A question?" Natsumi asks as a question mark appears above her head.

Fuyuki starts to walk down the stairs just at the moment; but stops just short of the landing as he sees Alisa. "Alisa-chan?" He asks, equally as confused as Natsumi.

"I'm sorry if we are intruding," Nevula states as his eyes appears on Alisa's hair band, "But we have something to ask you."

"Um…O.K. What is it?" Natsumi asks; still confused.

"I…want to get a present for someone…" Alisa begins; a little unsure of her words. "Oh really? Who is it?" Natsumi asks; suddenly changing her expression to one of curiosity.

Alisa just looks at Natsumi blankly for a minute; when suddenly Natsumi giggles a little. "Don't tell me…it's for a boy, right?" She smirks; slightly caught up in the moment.

"No, it is not." Alisa replies. "There is only one boy that Alisa would-" "DADDY!" Alisa shouts; cutting Nevula off in mid sentence.

"Wait…are you embarrassed?" Natsumi asks her; suddenly shocked by what just happened. "No…I just do not want to discuss that right now," Alisa replies sheepishly, "I need help with getting a present for a friend, that is all."

"Oh," Natsumi begins as Fuyuki walks the last couple of steps and stands next to her, "What did need help with?"

"I do not know what to get for this friend; and I want to get something she will like; but I do not have any…money." Alisa replies; almost stepping over her words as she speaks them.

"I think Momma has some money she can give you…" Fuyuki states. "Fuyuki! We can't just give out money like that! Momma's not rich, you know!" Natsumi quickly snaps.

"I'm sorry if we're asking too much. We'll leave then." Nevula starts when the door suddenly opens; causing all 3 of them to turn around.

"Momma?!" Fuyuki and Natsumi shout at the same time. "You're home early." Natsumi adds.

"Watanabe-sensei gone done early; so I was able to come home…" Aki begins, "…Why? Is something going on?"

"Alisa-chan was just asking if we could help her get a present for a friend of hers; that's all." Fuyuki states; gesturing lightly towards Alisa.

"Oh?" Aki asks; looking over at Alisa, "Was there some present you had in mind?"

Alisa looks up a little; but still doesn't make eye contact with Aki. "Yes, actually…" Alisa trails off.

"Who's it for; if you don't mind me asking?" Aki asks politely. "Kamiya Yumenna. Her birthday is on Saturday; and she has been very kind to Alisa and I; and we wanted to get her something to thank her properly." Nevula replies.

"At that moment…" The narrator states.

"Kamiya-dono? How did Alisa-dono know of her birthday too?!" Keroro shouts angrily as steam shoots out of his head.

"Back upstairs…" The narrator resumes.

"Oh…I don't think I've met her before; but we'll help you find something then." Aki states with a smile, then suddenly changes her expression to one of slight confusion, "Say, what smells good?"

"I had just made some lunch." Natsumi states, gesturing towards the kitchen with her head. "Oh, thank you, Natsumi!" Aki smiles happily, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Alisa-chan?"

Alisa stands there silently for a moment; staring blankly at Aki. "O.K." Alisa finally replies, "But I will not be eating. I…do not really need to eat."

Aki looks at her with confusion for a moment; then nods in agreement.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Hmm…that was strange…" Dororo states as he stands next to Keroro and Giroro; looking up at the monitor as they all walk into the kitchen.

"So…Alisa-dono thinks she's going to give Kamiya-dono a better birthday present than me…" Keroro states; rubbing his chin evilly in thought.

"Teichou-dono; this isn't a competition or any-" "I have to make the best birthday present I can, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts; cutting Dororo off in mid sentence without even realizing he was speaking.

Giroro merely grumbles a little as he continues to cut shapes into construction paper aimlessly while Kururu sleeps a short distance away; reclined back in one of the chairs.

"If we want to get to Kamiya-dono before Alisa-dono does; we'll have to send someone over to her place and get her to come to our party for her ahead of time, de arimasu…" Keroro states; thinking out loud.

Suddenly, Kururu snaps awake a moment later; and looks up groggily; only to see the silhouettes of Keroro and Tamama standing around him; smiling down at him with evil intent grins.

"Ku…" Kururu gulps, staring up in horror.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Oh, you never told me something…" Chiwa begins as she sits in the living room a short distance from Kamiya and Terere.

"What's that, Mom?" Kamiya asks; looking over at her as she mutes the T.V. "You never told us what you wanted to do for your birthday. You're going to be 17 you know; this is a big event in your life!" Chiwa states with a smile.

"I hadn't actually given it any thought really…" Kamiya begins, "…Whatever I get for my birthday is good enough for me."

Chiwa looks over at her with a look of confusion. "But honey; I thought you wanted to do something fun on your birthday…" She trails off.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Kamiya asks; equally confused. "I remember you told me that. Don't you remember?" Chiwa replies.

Kamiya thinks to herself for a moment, then opens her mouth a little in realization. "That was last year; just a few days after my birthday back then. I didn't really mean anything by it; it was just a passing comment." Kamiya announces.

"But you seemed really sad after last year's party…it was just the family there; remember?" Chiwa asks. "Yeah," Kamiya begins, but starts to smile a little, "But this year; I have friends."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"No, I won't do it." Kururu states from inside his lab deep under the Hinata's house over a speaker system. "Ku-ru-ru! You have to do it, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts with a chime to his voice.

"He's not going to do it, right?" Tamama asks as he walks up to Keroro. "No…" Keroro mutters limply, "…We had him cornered in the command room; but he got away to the lab; and now I don't think we can get him out again, de arimasu."

"But who else can we send over to Kamiya's place to tell her about the party if Kururu won't do it? We need to make sure that she gets there on time…" Tamama states with implication in his voice; looking over at the lab as he speaks.

"I'm not going…" Kururu trails off, still secured in his lab. "Oh come on, Kururu Sochou; you have to do it, de arimasu! I'm sure it won't be that bad…" Keroro barely covers up his snickering as he speaks.

"I'm sure that Terere-san won't be too harsh on you this time…" Tamama snickers as well as he mocks Kururu.

Suddenly; dozens of gun emplacements manifest from the lab and point directly down at Keroro and Tamama; causing them to stare up in fear. "Don't mention that name in my presence anymore! She's in the past and it's over! She's just a rabid stalker now and I'm not going to see her again!" Kururu replies.

"But…if you don't go, then who ever will?" Keroro asks; trying to charm Kururu with his speech. "What difference does it make to me?" Kururu asks; leaving Keroro a little annoyed.

"You know, if Kamiya-dono comes over for the birthday party; Terere-san will most likely be there too…" Tamama adds.

"Again, what difference does that make to me?" Kururu asks. "What difference does it make? Terere-san's going to be there and you want to what difference it's going to make?" Tamama asks; a little confused by Kururu's statement.

"Who said I was going in the first place?" Kururu replies; followed by his loud, mocking laughter. "That Kururu…" Keroro growls, stomping his foot in the ground.

"However, inside the lab…" The narrator states as deep inside the lab; Kururu snores loudly in his chair while a small answering machine floats above his computer and continues to laugh at Keroro and Tamama; "…Kururu's actually fast asleep; leaving his machine to battle for him."

"They interrupted his sleep." Another small machine; designed to look like Kururu's face, states as it aimlessly floats past the narrator inside the lab. "Figures…" The narrator sighs.

"Kururu Sochou; I command you under my authority as platoon leader to do this, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts in final attempt to win; only to receive an even louder laugh from the speakers.

"Let's go, Gunsou-san…" Tamama states as Keroro's mouth hangs open in shock. Tamama starts to walk away; only to realize moments later that Keroro's still standing back by the lab; still too stunned to move.

"Gunsou-san!" Tamama shouts, shaking Keroro a little. "That Kururu…he doesn't even have respect for his superior officers!" Keroro shouts, regaining his composure.

"Well; technically; you're just a sergeant; and he's a-" The narrator starts. "Who asked you?!" Tamama shouts, staring angrily at the narrator off-screen.

"Ah! Um…never mind…let's see what's going on elsewhere, shall we?" The narrator states; leaving before Tamama gets completely pissed off.

"Kaorin! You've got a call from a friend!" A voice calls to Kaorin from inside her house; as she sits on her bed reading a magazine. _A call? Who'd call me right now?_ Kaorin thinks to herself as she turns over the magazine to hold the page.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kaorin shouts as she stands up and walks over to the phone on her desk and picks it up. "H-Hello?" Kaorin asks innocently.

"Hello?" A voice states from the other end of the line; leaving Kaorin completely shocked and frazzled. "S-SA-SA-SAKAKI-SAN?!?!" Kaorin shouts in sheer disbelief.

"Sorry, am I calling at a bad time?" Sakaki asks politely. "No, no-nononono! It's alright; no really it is!" Kaorin shouts; tripping over her words.

"I was just calling to tell you that were going to have a birthday party for a friend; and we were wondering if you want to come too." Sakaki asks.

"We?" Kaorin asks; slightly confused all of a sudden. "Just see if she wants to come!" A voice states in the background on Sakaki's end of the line.

"Is that Tomo?" Kaorin asks, a little suspicious now. "Yes, it is. All of us, we were going to put together the party; and we wanted to know if you'd come." Sakaki continues.

"Are you going to be there, Sakaki-san?" Kaorin asks. "Yes." Sakaki replies quietly.

"Alright; I'll be there! When is it?" Kaorin shouts; getting excited again. "This Saturday, at Chiyo-chan's place. I'll give you the details now, if you'd like." Sakaki states politely.

"Chiyo-chan's place? Alright; I'm there! See you Saturday!" Kaorin shouts happily, barely containing her excitement. "All right. See you there then." Sakaki replies. "Goodbye, Sakaki-san." Kaorin replies happily; hanging up the phone.

"Who was that, dear?" Kaorin's mom's voice calls from outside of her room. "That…it was just my friends. They wanted me to go to a party with them on Saturday. Is that O.K., Mom?" Kaorin asks.

"Well; it is sort of sudden…" She begins when the door suddenly flies open and Kaorin lunges at her; grabbing her in a big hug. "PLEASE MOM! YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO TO THIS PARTY!!" Kaorin begs; hanging on her mother as tightly as she can.

"O.K. honey; you can go then. Just be home in time for dinner, alright?" She says, giving in. "YES, I WILL! THANK YOU!!" Kaorin shouts happily; rushing back into her room and leaping onto the bed; bouncing on it and knocking the magazine to the floor.

"Ah…a birthday party with Sakaki-san…" Kaorin smiles happily; nearly drooling as she squeezes her pillow with excitement, "…It's like a dream come true!"

"Meanwhile, with Sakaki…" The narrator states.

"So, is she coming?" Tomo asks as she sits next to Sakaki, Yomi, and Osaka at Chiyo's place. "Yes," Sakaki states with a nod, "And she seemed really excited about it too."

"You mean like how Tomo was when thought about the cake and presents?" Yomi asks sarcastically. "Like that…" Sakaki begins with slight confusion, "But I didn't mention cake or presents. I didn't even tell her who the party was for."

"Weird…" Tomo mutters with a shrug; "…Maybe she's just excited about going to a birthday party or something."

"I don't think that's it…" The narrator laughs nervously, "…but elsewhere…"

"Kamiya-dono? You in there?" Terere asks; tapping lightly on her bedroom door. "Yes…" A light reply comes back; and Terere jumps and turns the doorknob.

"Why did you shut the door? You know it's hard for me to get in here when the door's closed." Terere states as she closes the door behind her; and turns to see Kamiya sitting at her desk; staring into the mirror.

"Is something wrong?" Terere asks; now concerned. "No…it's nothing really…" Kamiya replies quietly; not moving as she speaks.

"Something's bothering you, Kamiya-dono; I can see it…" Terere states; hopping up onto a small chair next to the desk, "…What's wrong?"

"I'm probably just thinking about it too much; it's nothing…" Kamiya replies; still not looking at Terere.

"Is it about the birthday party? I know Momma's just looking out for your best interests," Terere explains as she looks over at Kamiya, "And I think that you going to a friend's place for a birthday party would be a nice change of pace."

"It's not that, Terere-chan…" Kamiya begins, finally looking over at her a little, "…It's…well; it's you."

"Me?" Terere asks; now completely confused.

"Yes. You see; they want me to come over to their party; which is great; but…" Kamiya begins, trying not to cry as she speaks, "But…well; they don't about you; and I want you to be there too. I don't know what to do…I already promised that I'd be O.K. with a party hosted by them; but I can't just leave you here; not on my birthday…" Kamiya explains.

"Oh…I see…" Terere begins, looking down for a moment. She looks back up at Kamiya moments later and smiles happily. "Don't worry about it! You're not going to be at their party all day; are you?" She asks.

"No," Kamiya replies, feeling a little better, "But still; I don't know how long the party's going to last; much less when they're starting it or anything. They wanted to surprise me!" Kamiya continues explaining.

"Kamiya-dono; you should know by now that I can come with you with my anti-barrier! I don't have to be seen in order to be there; silly!" Terere smiles happily; giggling a little.

"I know…it's just…that I wanted you to be able to participate in the activities too. It's not fair to you at all." Kamiya replies, still looking depressed.

"If that's what's bothering you; I could maybe ask Kururu-sempai for one of those Pekoponjin suits he has or something." Terere retorts.

Kamiya laughs a little, much to Terere's surprise. "Come on; Terere-chan. You know how ridiculous those things look? I'd be so embarrassed…" Kamiya explains, still laughing as she speaks, "Besides; how'd I introduce you?"

"I hadn't thought on that, actually…" Terere replies, "But it doesn't matter; Kamiya-dono. I'm happy just to be with you on your birthday; whether I'm at that party or just here at home with you. That's all that matters to me."

"Really?" Kamiya asks, looking over at her with surprise. "Of course, silly! You've got so much to learn about me; Kamiya-dono! Tetete!" Terere giggles happily; covering her mouth with her hands as she laughs.

"Thanks, Terere-chan. I feel a lot better about this now." Kamiya smiles happily as she reaches over and picks up Terere; giving her a big hug and holding her tightly.

"We've still got a few days before my birthday, so I'll see if I can maybe find out some more details; so it'll be easier to take you with me. How does that sound?" Kamiya asks her; setting her down on top of the desk.

"Sounds great; Kamiya-dono!" Terere exclaims happily; giving Kamiya a thumb's up.

"Thanks again, Terere-chan. I owe you…" Kamiya smiles happily as she stands up from her seat and walks over to the door, "Say, I'm going to get some ice cream. You want some?"

"Do I?!" Terere shouts; her eyes beaming with excitement. Kamiya laughs happily and opens the door. "O.K.; I'll be right back then." She states as she walks out of the room; closing the door behind her.

"Kamiya-dono…" Terere laughs lightly as she shakes her head, "…You're something else."

Suddenly; Terere's mood changes abruptly as she gasps. "Oh no…Saturday…" She mutters as she lifts up her hat a little and pulls out a small envelope from under it. She quickly pulls out the letter and opens it up; skimming over the letter quickly.

"No! That's this Saturday too!" Terere gasps in horror; covering her mouth with one hand, "I can't go to Kamiya's party now…but I said I would…oh dear; what I am going to do! This is important; but Kamiya's birthday is important too…oh no; what to do; what to do?!"

Terere holds the letter; trembling a little now in fear. "I can't tell Kamiya about this; it'd break her heart to know that I can't go to her party…but I have to go to this; there's no getting out of it! I'm so in over my head right now! What have I done?!" She shouts; quickly stuffing the letter back into her hat and shaking with fear.

"O.K.; I've got the ice cream!" Kamiya shouts as she opens the door. She quickly looks down at Terere; who's shaking lightly now.

"Everything O.K.?" Kamiya asks her. "Yes…I'm just excited about your birthday; that's all…" Terere lies; covering up her thoughts as she tries to control her shaking.

"Yeah, me too. This is my first party with friends…" Kamiya begins, "…I'm just so touched that they actually want to throw a party for me."

"Yeah, it's going to be an experience; for sure…" Terere mutters nervously as she takes the ice cream from Kamiya and sits next to her on the bed.

"With the party for Kamiya's birthday looming only days away; what will happen on that fateful day? And what is on that letter that has Terere so scared? Will Kamiya's friends be able to get the party ready with only 3 days to prepare? And will Alisa find the perfect present for Kamiya; or will Keroro beat her to it?" The narrator asks, "Be sure to find out in the next chapter! Keep watching, everyone!"


	28. Part 26: Terere: The toughest decision

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 26: "Terere: The toughest decision… De arimasu!"**_

"The days pass quickly as the fated day arrives…" The narrator announces, "…Kamiya's birthday…"

The narrator looks down over Kamiya's bed as she sleeps; curled up with Terere near by, while her clock ticks quietly in the background. "Well…technically its Kamiya's birthday; but they haven't noticed yet." The narrator states with a sigh.

Suddenly; the phone in her room blares; and Kamiya jolts out of bed; knocking Terere to the floor in the process. "Oww!!" Terere shouts; rubbing her bottom as she stands up, "When you wake up; you really wake up!"

"Oh no! Sorry about that, Terere-chan!" Kamiya shouts, now quite aware of what she did, as she leans over the edge of the bed and looks down at Terere. In the background, the phone continues to ring; and Kamiya suddenly takes notice of it.

"Hang on Terere-chan; I've got to answer the phone!" Kamiya shouts, bouncing to the other side of the bed and grabbing the phone while Terere sighs a puff of air.

"Hello?" Kamiya asks as she puts the phone to her ear. "Kamiya-san? You ready?" A small voice asks over the phone.

"For what?" Kamiya asks, picking up the clock with her free hand, "It's only 11:00." "For your birthday party, of course!" The little voice shouts, causing Kamiya's eyes to widen a bit.

"Oh man, I had almost forgotten, Chiyo-chan! Sorry about that…" Kamiya shouts.

The narrator sighs lightly upon hearing this.

"We decided to have it early so that Kagura-san could come too. We're having it at my place…did you want us to pick you up?" Chiyo asks her.

"Uh…" Kamiya mutters, looking around the room a little, "…No, that's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling, Chiyo-chan."

"No problem, Kamiya-san! We'll see you in a little while! Bye-bye!" Chiyo shouts happily as she hangs up.

"Did you still want me to come with you, Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks, still rubbing her bottom a little. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Kamiya asks happily.

Terere hesitates a moment; looking up at her hat a little; but then nods and smiles. "O.K.; I'll get ready too! Tetete!" She shouts, running happily out of the room.

As soon as she's out of the room, Terere's expression instantly changes to one of despair. "Ohhh, this is bad…" Terere mutters to herself, putting her hands over her mouth in fear, "…I have to go; but I can't leave now…what should I do?!"

Suddenly; a light bulb appears over Terere's head; causing her face to light up with happiness. "I've got it!! I'm a genius; Tetete!!" Terere shouts happily; racing away down the stairs and out of sight.

"Back with Kamiya…" The narrator states.

"O.K. Kamiya; this is your big day; so you've got to look good…" Kamiya states to her reflection in her mirror. Almost instantly, she raises a fist into the air and clenches the air. "No, not good…great! I have to look my best today; since this is my time to shine!"

A few moments pass with her staring at the mirror; then suddenly she deflates, her arms waving like windsocks as she slumps down into her chair. "Ah, who am I kidding? I don't know the first thing about making myself look great…" She sighs, her eyes nothing more than tiny slits.

Kamiya looks up at the mirror and sighs a moment later. "Oh well; worth a shot; I suppose…" She mutters half heartedly.

"Yes, it is, Kamiya-chan…" The narrator states.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there!" Kamiya mutters; looking up at the narrator. "Ah! Well…I'm always kind of here…some how…" The narrator explains uneasily, "Actually, I'm not even really sure why I'm here, now that I think about it…"

"Hmm?" Kamiya asks, with a question mark above her head. "Never mind…" The narrator states, changing his tone, "…What are you trying to do now, Kamiya-chan?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Kamiya begins with a slight blush, "…Just trying on different outfits and hairstyles; seeing what works best…"

Suddenly, a light bulb pops up over Kamiya's head. "Say, I know! Maybe you could tell me what you think!" Kamiya shouts; still looking up at him. "Of what?" The narrator asks, slightly confused. "Of my different outfits and hair styles; silly! What did you think?" Kamiya laughs. "I…honestly wasn't thinking…" The narrator states.

"Would you be O.K. with that?" Kamiya asks. "Sure. Since Terere's not around right now." The narrator states. "Yeah; she's getting ready herself; I'd rather not bother her." Kamiya adds with a slight sweatdrop.

Kamiya starts to walk towards the closet; but suddenly whips around. "Can you at least look away for the moment or something? I need to change, you know…" Kamiya shouts, holding an outfit in front of her. "Right. Sorry…" The narrator states as the scene goes black.

The narrator slowly hums to himself as time passes as rows of dancing Terere's scroll past the black scene.

"Are you ready yet?" The narrator asks. "Almost…just a moment." Kamiya begins, making some noise in the background. A few more moments pass before Kamiya announces she's done and the scene fades back in.

"So, what do you think?" Kamiya asks, standing in a tomboy-ish outfit with her hair done up in two ponytails instead of one.

"Well; that might be good for a day at the park; but not to your birthday, Kamiya-dono…" The narrator states, addressing her with a tone of respect. A "NG" stamp appears in front of Kamiya; leaving her only to sigh.

"Let me try something else then…" She mutters limply; walking back to her closet. The scene once again goes black as the rows of dancing Terere's return.

The words "Time passes" appear in the scene for a moment as Kamiya again announces she's ready. "How about this time?" Kamiya asks happily.

This time, Kamiya stands in a long flowing kimono with her hair fully down in the back. "Good?" Kamiya asks again. "Hmm…"The narrator states, drawing a look of uncertainty with her choice in using the narrator as a judge.

"It's not bad; but it's your birthday, Kamiya-dono," The narrator explains, "I think something fashionable yet simple; something to show your maturity and yet show you're still able to enjoy birthday parties…"

"Oh…" Kamiya replies, rubbing her chin a bit.

"So, no on this one; I'm afraid." The narrator states as another "NG" stamp appears in front of her.

"Hmm…" Kamiya thinks to herself, "…Let's try something else then…"

As Kamiya walks away; the scene once again goes black as the dancing Terere's return once more.

Time passes by again; and Kamiya again announces she's ready; and the scene fades back in on her. This time, she's wearing a loose shirt with some Japanese text on it; a longer skirt that goes down to her knees; long socks and her hair done the same way as it normally is, but with a small purple ribbon in it.

"That's the look, Kamiya-chan! You've got it!" The narrator shouts, placing an "O.K.!" stamp in front of her.

"Ah good; I was getting worried that I had no fashion sense at all…" Kamiya laughs uneasily, sweatdropping as she speaks. "Well; good luck to you at the party Kamiya! You probably should get going soon." The narrator states with a tone of happiness.

"Oh right, I'm so behind…" Kamiya shouts as she rushes to her desk; putting on light perfume and all her last minute preparations in a flurry of hand movements.

"Alright; thanks for your help! See ya around!" Kamiya shouts as she waves to the narrator and rushes out of the room. "Glad to help, Kamiya-chan." The narrator states.

"Are you ready, Terere-chan?!" Kamiya shouts, sitting in front of the door as she puts on her shoes. "Yes, Kamiya-dono. I'm ready." Terere states as she walks into the room.

Suddenly Kamiya's eyes turn into tiny dots as she stares blankly at Terere. "Something's…different about you…" Kamiya mutters with a question mark above her head; looking at Terere.

"What is it, Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks; staring back at her with her rounded eyes and her front-brimmed hat. The question mark above Kamiya's head slowly starts to fade away as she stands up. "Never mind; I guess it's just me. Let's get going!" Kamiya states with a little more conviction.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Welcome, Kamiya-chan! We've been expecting you!" Chiyo happily shouts through the speaker system on the gate at her house as Kamiya and Terere stand in front of the entrance.

"Now, you're sure you have your anti-barrier on, right?" Kamiya asks quickly as she looks down at Terere. "Yes, retete!" Terere snickers a little bit; pointing to the flower symbol on her hat. "And you're sure you're O.K. with all this…?" Kamiya asks.

"What's to be O.K. with?" Kagura asks; causing Kamiya to nearly jump out of her skin. "Ah! I was…um…well…you see…I was…uh…" Kamiya stammers for words as she stares blankly at Kagura; who stands at the now opened gate. "…I was talking to myself." Kamiya finally replies; hanging her head in shame.

"You feeling alright, Kamiya-san?" Kagura asks, waving her hand in front of her a little bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it; I talk to myself all the time. Just ask anyone." Kamiya replies; sweatdropping big time as she tries to cover her tracks.

"Well; it's your birthday; so I guess it can be excused." Kagura replies. "Huh?" Kamiya asks, looking up quickly. "Yeah. I'm sure you're a little nervous; having your friends throw you a surprise party and all." Kagura replies with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, that's it. You're right about that!" Kamiya replies, nodding in agreement.

"Yay, you made it! Come on in, Kamiya-san!" Chiyo shouts happily. Kamiya bows slightly and walks in; followed silently by Terere as Kagura closes the door on the gate.

"So…what all were we going to do today?" Kamiya asks in confusion; looking around. Sakaki sits on the lawn with Mr. Tadakichi with Kaorin staring at her in awe; while Tomo and Yomi quietly talk across the way near the entrance to Chiyo's house.

"Not too much, Kamiya. I just thought we'd have a simple party with some cake and presents in my room." Chiyo replies with a smile.

"Glad I didn't go with the kimono…" Kamiya replies with a sweatdrop. "What?" Chiyo asks. "Nothing…" Kamiya laughs a little as rubs the back of her head, "Should we go up to your room then?"

"Sure!" Chiyo shouts; turning to face everyone, "Everyone, we're going upstairs now! Kamiya's here!" Everyone quietly walks towards the house, each waving to Kamiya as they approach.

"A few minutes later; up in Chiyo's room…" The narrator states.

"Wow, Osaka…" Yomi mutters as they all stare down at Osaka; who's passed out under the heated table; using one of Chiyo's stuffed animals as a pillow.

"You want to wake her up?" Kagura asks Tomo with a little nudge. "Um…I don't know if I should…" Tomo mutters blankly, "…I mean, she looks like she's having a good dream or something."

"It's Kamiya-chan's birthday; so she can't exactly stay asleep." Yomi adds. "Yeah…" Tomo mutters; then suddenly small lightning bolts spark from her head. "I've got it!" She shouts and races over to Osaka.

"Osaka-san…Osaka-san…" Tomo whispers in a deeper voice as Osaka moves slightly. "Wha…?" Osaka mutters, half-asleep still. "Are you going to fall asleep in my class again, Osaka-san?" Tomo asks her again, with a smile on her face.

"Oh no Yukari-sensei; I wasn't asleep! I wasn't!" Osaka shouts; sitting up straight almost instantly. She looks around; only to see Chiyo's room and Tomo laughing furiously at her.

"That was mean, Tomo!" Osaka shouts, looking up at her. "Man, you should have seen your face! It was too funny!" Tomo shouts; still laughing.

"Alright everyone; let's get it together here…" Yomi laughs nervously; taking a seat at the table with the other girls.

"Well; I'll start with the fabulous present parade! Ta-da!" Tomo shouts; whipping out a present almost instantly from out of nowhere; much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, that quick?" Kamiya asks, stunned. "Here! This is for you, Kamiya!" Tomo shouts energetically, waving the present in front of Kamiya's face.

Kamiya bows politely as she takes the present from Tomo and proceeds to slowly unwrap it. Everyone watches her as she carefully tears open the wrapper and opens the present.

"What…is it?" Yomi asks; looking down at the box from a short distance away. "It's a hat." Kamiya replies; picking up the hat with the Hanshin mark on it.

"So, what do you think?" Tomo asks, staring at Kamiya. "It's nice…though I really don't know much about sports…" Kamiya replies with a slight sweatdrop.

"Ah, that means I failed…" Tomo sighs. "No, it's not like that!" Kamiya quickly retorts as she waves her hands around; trying to deter Tomo's comment. She quickly puts the hat on her head; pulling her ponytail out of the hole in the back. "See? It fits just fine!" Kamiya replies with a smile, "I like it; thanks Tomo!"

"It was nothing…" Tomo replies with a smug grin. "O.K., who's next?" Yomi asks; and Osaka rises to her feet.

"Here ya go, Kamiya-san…" Osaka says lazily as she hands Kamiya a small box. "Thank you…" Kamiya replies with a bow; and proceeds to carefully open the present.

_I can only imagine what it'll be… _Yomi thinks to herself quietly as Kamiya opens the top of the box and moments later pulls out a small wooden gnome.

"It's nice, but…" Kamiya begins with a confused look, "…Why a gnome?"

"For your shrine in front of your house in Nagasaki!" Osaka proclaims with enthusiasm; causing everyone to fall over almost instantly.

"She's not letting that one go!" Tomo proclaims in shock as they all stare at Osaka. "What? Should I have gotten a pagoda instead?" Osaka asks with a question mark above her head.

"…Let's just move on…" Yomi states, sweatdropping. "Sakaki-san; why don't you go next?" Chiyo asks with a smile. Sakaki looks down at her surprised for a moment, then nods and hands a small package to Kamiya.

"I'm really surprised with all of the presents I'm getting here…" Kamiya states nervously as she starts to open Sakaki's present, "…I'm not used to getting much for presents; usually just a couple of gifts from my parents and that's it."

"Don't worry about it; Kamiya," Kagura smiles at her and pats her on the shoulder, "That's what friends are for."

"Friends…" Kamiya mutters quietly to herself as she looks down at the package and pulls out a small stuffed dog.

"Oh, it's a little stuffed puppy!" Kamiya replies happily; holding up the tiny white dog. "His name is Tadakichi II." Sakaki interjects quickly; drawing looks from everyone.

"2?" Kamiya asks, slightly confused. "Yes. He's a Great Pyrenees; like Tadakichi-san." Sakaki explains. "Ah, I see! Thank you Sakaki-san, I appreciate it!" Kamiya replies happily, smiling at her.

As Sakaki nods politely in response; Chiyo hands Kamiya a present next. "Here you go!" Chiyo smiles happily as she hands Kamiya another small box.

Kamiya bows again and proceeds to open the box slowly; and pulls out a small photo in a frame. "Oh my…" Kamiya begins, looking down at the picture. "What is it?" Tomo asks; trying to look across the table at the picture.

"It's a group photo of all of us together…" Kamiya replies, looking at it, "When was this taken?" "In America, don't you remember?" Chiyo begins with a look of wonder, "At the airport on the way back, in the terminal. We had that nice gentleman take the picture of all of us together…"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kamiya replies; looking at the group shot of all of the girls, including Alisa. "She was there too…I had nearly forgotten…" Kamiya mutters quietly to herself.

"Thank you Chiyo-chan; this is such a wonderful gift!" Kamiya smiles happily; and bows. "You're welcome!" Chiyo smiles back happily as Kagura hands over the next present.

Kamiya once again bows and proceeds to open the present slowly; and reveals a towel inside. "You said you needed a new one a while ago at the pool, Kamiya; so I thought I'd get you one." Kagura replies with a smile. "Oh, that's true. Thank you; I wasn't expecting anything like this…this was truly a surprise." Kamiya replies with a smile and a nod.

"Alright; that just leaves me and Kaorin I believe…" Yomi comments as she gestures towards Kaorin, "…You want to go next?"

"Uh, sure…" Kaorin mutters nervously, finally leaving Sakaki's side and walking over with a present. "Thank you…" Kamiya replies as she opens the package and pulls out a small stuffed kitty.

"Oh, it's a neco-coneco" Kamiya remarks with surprise, holding up the small plushie. "Yes," Kaorin replies, "I was in the store and I saw Sakaki-san buying that Tadakichi II doll; and I knew I had to get something like that for you as well!" Kaorin proclaims with conviction as Sakaki nods a little in confirmation.

"Oh…" Kamiya replies with a smile, "I'm sure that they will be good friends with Tadakichi II." "They have to be!!" Kaorin suddenly shouts; causing everyone to flinch. "Um…I mean I'm sure that they will be…" Kaorin quickly corrects herself, sweatdropping a little.

"Well; that just leaves me…" Yomi comments as she picks up the final present and hands it over to Kamiya. She bows politely as she takes the present from Yomi and opens it carefully; extracting a small pair of sunglasses and a wristband.

"Two presents?" Kamiya asks in confusion. "Yeah…" Yomi explains casually, "I knew what Tomo was getting; so I figured I'd help complete the set with those two. Sorry mine wasn't too spectacular, Kamiya-san."

"No, these are great," Kamiya replies as she holds the two items in her hands, "All of the presents are great; and I can't thank you all enough for all these presents! They all mean so much to me; and I'm just so happy to have friends like you…"

Suddenly Kamiya puts on her new shades as tears start to trickle down her cheeks. "You alright?" Tomo asks as they all stare at her. "I'm fine…" Kamiya begins, wiping away the tears, "I'm just…really happy right now…thank you all; thank you all so much!"

"Ah, think nothing of it, Kamiya-chan!" Tomo replies; proceeding to stand up and smack Kamiya on the back playfully, knocking the glasses off of her in the process. "I mean, we all got cake out of it; so it was totally worth it!" Tomo shouts enthusiastically.

"Wow…way to ruin the mood, Tomo…" Kagura remarks; causing Tomo to open her eyes and look around in horror to see everyone casting their gazes away from her in shame. "What?" Tomo asks, now scared, "What? What did I do?!"

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Thank you all again for everything!! I'll never forget this day, I promise!" Kamiya replies; waving happily to the girls as she stands at the exit in the gate of Chiyo's house. "No problem, Kamiya-san! I'm glad you had such a great time! We'll see you at school!!" Chiyo shouts as they all wave their goodbyes to Kamiya.

Kamiya looks down and sees Terere standing next to her; looking up at her with her big round eyes. "I didn't forget about you; don't worry…" Kamiya mutters quietly as she opens the gate and walks out of the door. "Don't worry, Kamiya-dono; it's fine, retete!" Terere replies with a light snicker.

Just moments after closing the door, a sudden gust of wind blows; nearly knocking all of the presents out of Kamiya's hands in the process. "KAMIYA-DONO!!" A voice shouts from high above her; leaving her only to look up with a blank confused expression.

"What…?" Kamiya begins; now totally confused when suddenly a giant robot appears in mid air; hovering just outside Chiyo's house. "Keroro-san?!" Kamiya shouts in shock; looking up to see the Keroro Robo floating in mid air; looking down at her.

The top slides open and Keroro pops his head out. "Kamiya-dono! Come with me, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as he lowers one of the robot's hands down to her. "O.K…." Kamiya replies, a little confused. Terere hops on moments after her and the robot takes off like a rocket away from the Mihama residence.

"Did you see something just now?" Yomi asks; looking cautiously over the fence as they all still stand on the porch. "Nah, probably just a figment of your imagination…" Tomo shrugs, walking back into the house without giving it a second thought.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Where are we going, Keroro-san?" Kamiya asks as she sits inside the Keroro Robo's closed fist. "Back to the base, de arimasu!" Keroro replies; his voice coming over some type of speaker. "Oh…" Kamiya replies; looking confused still.

"Did you want me to hold some of those presents?" Terere asks; looking up at Kamiya. "Um…sure; if that's alright with you, Terere-chan." Kamiya replies with a smile; handing some of the presents over to her. "It's fine, Kamiya-dono. Retete!" Terere replies with a light snicker.

The Keroro Robo finally makes it back to the base and in a matter of minutes is deep inside the base. As it lands; the rest of the Keroro Platoon and Angol Mois stand before them; waiting patiently.

"What is this present that Keroro has anyway?" Giroro asks quietly; looking over at Kururu cautiously. "Kukuku…I have no idea." Kururu replies; leaving Giroro only to sweatdrop a little.

"Is it ready yet, Kururu Sochou?" Keroro shouts as he jumps down from the Keroro Robo. "Yes." Kururu replies in English, laughing a little.

"What? I just asked you if you knew anything about Keroro's present and you said no?!" Giroro shouts in shock. "Kukuku…I lied." Kururu replies; the gleam of his glasses enhancing his smirk as he laughs while Giroro growls in frustration.

"Welcome back, Kamiya-san," Angol Mois replies happily; standing in her true Angol form, "You could say, a blessed reunion?"

"I guess so…" Kamiya replies as she hops down from the robot's hand and lands on the ground next to Terere, "…So, what's going on here? Why did you guys take me here?"

"We've got a present for your birthday, Kamiya-dono, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts happily, "And it'll be the best present that you'll ever get; de arimasu!"

"Wow…I can't imagine what it could be…" Kamiya replies; looking down at him with confusion.

Just then, Kamiya looks down and catches Terere looking over at Kururu. _Uh-oh…_ Kamiya thinks to herself as she watches Terere walk towards Kururu slowly.

"Kukuku…let's go." Kururu states with a laugh as he starts to walk away. "Yes, let's go. Retete!" Terere nods as she too laughs; leaving Kamiya with a series of question marks above her head.

"Uh…um…wasn't she…I mean, she's still crazy about him…right?" Kamiya mutters to herself in disbelief; trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I don't know either, Kamiya," The narrator states, "It is very strange for Terere to not attack Kururu as soon as she sees him. This is very strange indeed…"

"Ka-mi-ya-do-no; are you coming, de arimasu?" Keroro chimes from a short distance away. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm coming. Sorry!" Kamiya shouts, regaining her senses and quickly chasing after them.

Kamiya follows Keroro into a dark room; with no lights anywhere. "It's pitch black in here…what's going on?" Kamiya asks; waving her arms in front of her in the darkness.

"It's your birthday present, Kamiya-dono! Look, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts as the lights suddenly flip on; and Kamiya's jaw drops in shock.

"What…what is…" Kamiya tries to sputter out the question but can't finish it as she stares up at a gigantic 1/1 scale Gundam robot; complete with armor and weapons.

"It's a 1/1 scale Char's custom Zako model, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts. "What?!" Giroro shouts angrily; causing Keroro to flinch in shock.

"You mean that _this_ is what you were making all this time?!" Giroro shouts angrily; shaking Keroro senselessly. "Yes! I thought you knew that, Giroro Gochou; since you made all the decals for him!" Keroro shouts; causing Giroro to drop him.

Giroro suddenly thinks back a few days and remembers cutting random shapes out of paper; and then all of a sudden notices that they were, in fact, Gunpla decals.

"Keroro; you bastard!!" Giroro shouts as he generates two long cannons from subspace; causing Keroro to drop his jaw in horror. "Get back here; Keroro!!" Giroro screams as he races after Keroro; chasing him around the large circular room; firing missiles and laser fire at him the whole time.

"I should have known that Gunsou-san would do this, desu…" Tamama sighs as he stands next to Dororo; who merely shakes his head in shame. "You could say, a failed attempt?" Mois comments with a shrug.

"Uh…well…it's just…" Kamiya begins with a look of wonder as she continues to stare up at the giant model kit, "…I mean; I can't refuse a present; that'd be wrong…but…how can I accept something so…big?"

"Don't worry, Kamiya-dono; I will take care of this." Terere states; holding up a hand to stop Kamiya. "No, Terere-chan; you don't have to do that…" Kamiya quickly states; but is too late as she starts to walk away and walks over to Kururu.

"I'm sorry, but Kamiya-sempai can not accept this gift." Terere tells him. "Sempai?" Kamiya mutters to herself in confusion.

"Kuku…I suspected as much." Kururu replies, "…Luckily; I made this with that in mind."

"You did what?!" Keroro suddenly shouts; causing Giroro to stop as well as they both stare at Kururu. "Yes," Kururu snickers as he pulls out a device from nowhere and press a button on it, "I press!"

As he presses the button; the top of the room starts to split open; leaving everyone to stare up in wonder. "What's going on here?" Kamiya asks as she watches the entire roof split open; revealing the now darker dusk sky high above.

Suddenly; the model starts to blast off into the air; leaving Keroro with a look of sheer horror. Keroro watches helplessly as the model kit rises up and out of the room and flies high into the air.

"Let's go up; shall we?" Kururu snickers as he presses another button; causing the entire floor of the room to dislodge and start to rise up as well.

Kamiya stares on in confusion as the room rises up quickly; stopping just above the tree-line of the city so that the entire horizon is visible with the sun almost completely down in the distance.

Kururu presses another button; and the giant model explodes high above the city; causing Keroro to scream in horror. "Uncle!" Angol Mois shouts as she rushes over to him as he goes limp and collapses to the ground. "My precious Char's custom…" Keroro mutters as he trembles in shock; his eyes blank. Mois carefully picks him up and holds him as she looks back up at the sky.

Everyone stares in disbelief as the seemingly random explosion changes into a series of fireworks; and the fireworks spell out, 'Happy Birthday, Kamiya' in giant colorful letters.

"Wow…" Kamiya mutters as she stares in disbelief, "…amazing…"

"Kukuku…this was Terere's idea; when I told her what Keroro had in mind for a present." Kururu replies as he sits in a small chair now.

"Terere…" Kamiya mutters in wonder as she looks down and sees Terere standing near her feet. "…You did all this, for me?"

"Well; not exactly…" Kururu mutters as he hops down from the chair. "Huh?" Kamiya asks as she watches him walk towards her.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now; right?" Kururu asks her. "Noticed what?" Kamiya asks; confused.

_She hasn't noticed!_ Kururu thinks to himself, shocked. "Terere; what do you think of me?" Kururu asks her as he looks over at her.

"I'm not in love with you, Kururu. I have changed; retete!" Terere replies with a light snicker.

"Wait…what?" Kamiya asks; confused beyond reason. "Did you notice anything different about her, Kamiya-san?" Kururu asks her.

"Well; she was a little quieter than usual; and she does look a little different; but then again she said she was going to get ready for my birthday party and I figured that's what it was," Kamiya begins, "Am I wrong?"

"Yes," Kururu replies as he walks over to Terere, "This is the Terere Copy Robo; something I designed a long time ago to fool people when they asked if Terere and I were still together."

"Terere Copy Robo?!" Kamiya shouts; dropping her jaw in shock.

"Ah, I hadn't noticed; but he's right," The narrator states as he compares the real Terere to the Terere Copy Robo, "The Terere Copy Robo's eyes are completely round and the brim of her hat doesn't go all the way around her hat like it normally does; and her feet are different as well."

"Not to mention her laugh…" Kururu adds; gesturing towards the Terere Copy Robo. "That's right, retete!" The Terere Copy Robo adds with a laugh.

"How did I not notice this…?!" Kamiya asks herself; still stunned. "I guess the Copy Robo did it's job then." Kururu replies with a smirk.

"I guess it did…" Kamiya admits in defeat; when suddenly her expression changes to one of fear, "…Oh god; where's Terere?!"

Kururu stops snickering almost instantly as soon as she says this. "Where is she?! Kururu, what happened to her? Where is she?!" Kamiya shouts as she grabs him; shaking him uncontrollably.

"I was afraid that this would happen…but Kururu-dono insisted upon telling you about the switch…" Dororo comments as he steps forward. "What? What happened to her?! Tell me!!" Kamiya shouts as she turns to face him.

Dororo, Tamama and Giroro stand next to each other; their eyes looking down as each waits for the other to speak. "Please, tell me! What happened to Terere?" Kamiya pleads.

"She's…gone…" Dororo mutters quietly.

Kamiya's mouth hangs open in shock as she drops to her knees. "G-Gone?" Kamiya asks, now in shock.

"Yes, she left for Keron; called back by someone within the Keron Military Supreme Command. Why they called her; I don't know; but she's gone now. I'm sorry, Kamiya-dono…" Dororo replies.

"No…no…" Kamiya cries as tears start falling from her eyes. "Kamiya-dono…" Tamama mutters as he holds back tears.

"Kamiya-san… how sad…" Angol Mois cries a little as she holds Keroro in her lap; who's also crying; but for a different reason. "My Gunpla…" Keroro whimpers as he holds Mois's hand tightly; unnoticed by Tamama.

"How could she leave…without even telling me…" Kamiya asks as she cries profusely; her hands over her eyes, "…She never said a word to me…she said she'd always be with me…why did she leave?!"

"She didn't want to tell you, Kamiya-dono," Giroro states, closing his eyes somberly as he speaks, "She said she was afraid of hurting your feelings and couldn't bear to tell you in person; so she left while you were getting ready for your birthday and came to us and asked for help. Kururu suggested the Copy Robo; and Terere accepted the offer."

"I got hugged out of it, but it was worth getting her off of my back for a while and off of this planet." Kururu adds, drawing a look from Kamiya in the process; causing him to flinch and turn away slowly.

"When did she leave?" Kamiya asks as she tries to stop crying; sniffling a little. "Hmm…" Giroro mutters, "…Actually; she hasn't left yet; I don't think."

"WHAT?!" Kamiya shouts in shock; looking up at him. "Giroro-dono's right…I thought it was later than it actually is. She's going to be leaving in about 10 minutes on the train." Dororo adds as he looks at a small clock.

"Yes! I still have a chance then!" Kamiya shouts energetically. "To do what?" Tamama asks her. "To stop her from leaving; of course!" Kamiya retorts loudly.

"But you'll never make it in time," Giroro comments, "Do you know how far away the train station is from here?"

"I have to try!" Kamiya shouts, "Terere means everything to me! She's important to me; she's my best friend; and I can't lose her! Not like this!"

"I never even got to say goodbye to her…" Kamiya mutters as she holds back more tears again.

Dororo turns to Kururu slowly. "Is there any way, Kururu-dono?" Dororo asks him. "I hate myself sometimes…" Kururu sighs.

"…Yes, but it's not exactly legal. Are you sure you want to do this, Kamiya-san?" Kururu asks her. "With every ounce of my being, Kururu Sochou." Kamiya replies with a firm nod. "O.K." Kururu replies, as he presses a button on a small device.

Suddenly; a small warp hole opens in front of them; swirling violently as it tries to stabilize. "A warp hole? The Space Police will notice that right away!" Giroro comments with concern.

"I said it wasn't exactly legal." Kururu replies with a look of disapproval. "I don't care; I'll answer to them!" Kamiya shouts as she runs towards the warp hole, "I've got to go, now!"

"I'd like to see that, Pekoponjin…" Kururu replies as he watches her jump through the hole; followed by the rest of the platoon, "…Things just got interesting; kuku."

In a matter of seconds, Kamiya emerges out of the other end of the warp hole at the train station; above a crowd of aliens. She falls a short distance to the ground; followed by the entire Keroro Platoon and Angol Mois.

"Where is she? There's so many aliens; I can't see her anywhere…" Kamiya replies.

"This isn't going to end well…" Kururu mutters to himself as he watches her push through the crowd of aliens. "Why are you just sitting there watching?! Tell her where she is!" Giroro shouts angrily. "This wasn't my idea…I was perfectly fine with Terere-san leaving Pekopon for good." Kururu replies when suddenly Dororo grabs him violently.

"Terere-dono told you what train she was taking and when; you're the only one who knows that information; Kururu Sochou!" Dororo shouts angrily; his eyes flaring with rage, "Help Kamiya-dono find her!!"

"Dororo…" Giroro gasps in shock as the entire Keroro Platoon stares at him in disbelief. "I couldn't bear losing Koyuki-dono; and I imagine it's the same for Kamiya-dono with Terere-dono! You have to help her!" Dororo shouts.

"Fine…" Kururu sighs; pushing Dororo off of him. He grabs his flying hover board and quickly heads off in direction Kamiya ran off in.

"Terere! Terere! Where are you?!" Kamiya shouts as she tries to push her way through the hoards of aliens with little luck. Suddenly; a hand appears above her and she looks up to see Kururu floating above her on his board. "Get on before I change my mind." Kururu mutters; hiding his feelings as he speaks. She nods in agreement and climbs onto Kururu's hover board and he zooms off.

"She said it was the Li-Kero 112 train; which is over there…" Kururu points to a train a short distance away, "…You've got less than 2 minutes. Don't thank me for this."

"I won't; I know how you are, Kururu-sama…" Kamiya replies; smiling with great admiration, "…But thanks anyway."

She hops down and Kururu takes off in another direction; and Kamiya races towards the train. "Last call for the Li-Kero 112 to Keron! Last call!" One of the train station personnel shouts as he stands near the front of the train; and Kamiya races even faster towards the train.

"Terere! Terere! Are you there?!" Kamiya shouts as she looks into the various windows of the train; trying to see if she spots Terere inside. Countless windows pass; with no sign of her.

Suddenly; she spots Terere; and bangs on the window profusely. Terere looks over and drops her jaw in shock. "K-K-KAMIYA-DONO?! What are you doing here?!" Terere shouts in shock as she presses her hands and face against the glass.

"Terere-chan; don't leave! Please; stay here with me!!" Kamiya shouts; her hands pressed against the outside of the glass. "I can't…I have to go back…" Terere replies; holding back tears as she looks away from Kamiya.

"But you have to stay!" Kamiya shouts; banging on the glass again. "Why?" Terere asks as she looks up at Kamiya a little. "Because…" Kamiya begins as she looks over at the train station personnel momentarily.

"I'm sorry miss; this train is leaving now. You'll have to step away from the train, I'm afraid." He tells Kamiya politely.

"Because…because you're my best friend in this entire universe; and I can't live a single day without you by my side and knowing that you'll always be there for me; just like you promised when we first met!!" Kamiya shouts to Terere as the train station personnel carefully pulls her away from the train-car.

"Just like I promised…" Terere mutters to herself as she looks away from the window; and then down at the train ticket in her hand; letting her tears fall onto it gently.

A few moments pass as Kamiya reaches out in vain towards the train; but she watches helplessly as the train takes off; leaving the station and racing off into the night sky; soon becoming no more than a twinkle in the distance.

"No…I can't believe it…no…" Kamiya mutters; sobbing uncontrollably as the train station personnel holds her in his arms; unsure of what to do now. "I'm so sorry; Kamiya-dono..." Dororo states as he and the rest of the Keroro Platoon walk over to her slowly. Angol Mois takes her from the train station personnel; as Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro all look up at her; unable to speak.

"I can't believe it…she's really gone…" Kamiya mutters as she sobs on her hands and knees, "…She's really gone…"

"I'm not gone, Kamiya-dono…" A small voice speaks; causing Kamiya and everyone else to look up in shock, "…I couldn't leave; I made you a promise."

"Terere-chan?!" Kamiya shouts in shock as she sees Terere standing alone on the other side of the train platform. "I made you a promise; Kamiya-dono; never to leave you…one I had almost forgotten about and was willing to give up. I'm sorry, Kamiya-dono!"

"Terere!" Kamiya shouts happily as she runs and leaps across the train tracks; landing on the other side and grabbing Terere in great big bear hug; squeezing her so tightly that Terere starts to gasp for air a little bit.

"I was so lost; Terere-chan! I was gone without you; I didn't know what to do!" Kamiya shouts as she rocks back and forth with Terere in her arms; holding her as tight as she can.

"Kamiya…you're squeezing me too…" Terere squeaks out; and Kamiya suddenly drops her; clasping her hands over her mouth moments later.

"I'm sorry…" Kamiya mutters through her hands. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry…" Terere replies as she rises to her feet, "…After all; I was the one who left you without saying anything. I was so scared; I was so afraid that I'd hurt your feelings…I couldn't bear to face you and tell you! I was hoping you'd never notice that I was gone…"

"Terere; I knew something was different about that Copy Robo right away; and I would have figured it out soon enough…" Kamiya replies as she grabs Terere's hands and looks directly into her eyes, "..I love you too much to be fooled by an imitation. You're my best friend; Terere-chan; and nothing will ever change that; I promise."

"K-Kamiya-dono…" Terere sputters out; sobbing so much she can barely see Kamiya's face through her tears. Kamiya gently wipes away Terere's eyes with her hand and picks her up again. "You never have to be afraid to tell me anything; just remember that. Don't worry about hurting my feelings; Terere-chan…you can tell me anything; I'll understand."

"Really?" Terere asks her as she continues to cry. "Yes, really." Kamiya replies with a smile as she cries too.

"How sad for Kamiya-san…" Mois mutters as she cries a little and holds her hand in front of her mouth; while the rest of the platoon; except for Kururu; cry uncontrollably, "…You could say, true friendship?"

"What's going on here, Poyi?" An unfamiliar voice asks; and they all turn to see Space Policewoman Poyin-chan floating a short distance away. _Ah crap; the Space Police!_ Keroro thinks to himself as they all stop crying and stare at the space policewoman in fear.

"They were reunited." Kururu explains as he floats on his hover board in front of Poyin-chan. "Oh, Poyi?" Poyin-chan asks; looking over at Kamiya and Terere; the tracks of their tears still very evident as they both sniffle a little.

"Yes," Kururu explains as he holds up the slip of paper Terere carried in her hat before, "This is a letter that was supposedly from the Keron Military; asking Terere-san to go back to Keron; but it's a fake." "What?!" Terere shouts as she hears this. "Yes, it's obviously fake. No one from the Keron Military would issue a letter of summons without signing it personally first. And the font is all wrong too." Kururu adds.

"And you knew this?!" Terere shouts angrily. "What can I say?" Kururu replies with a shrug and a laugh.

"But what about that warp hole over there, Poyi?" Poyin-chan asks; pointing to the warp hole. "Oh, that…" Kururu mutters with a slight tone of evil in his voice, "…That was all Teichou-dono's doing."

"WHAT?!" Keroro shouts in shock; staring up at Kururu in complete disbelief. "Oh, that makes sense; seeing as how you're the leader of the Keroro Platoon, right, Poyi?" Poyin-chan asks Keroro as she floats over to him.

"Yes, but-" Keroro begins, but gets cut off as Poyin-chan whips out a tablet and pulls out a pen from one of the purple buns in her hair. "You should know that creating warp holes without proper clearance is an offense; Keroro Gunsou, Poyi!" Poyin-chan states; disciplining him with a mean tone as she waves her continues to write.

Keroro stares at her; still too stunned to speak. She rips off the top piece of paper and hands it to him. "Be more considerate of the law next time, Poyi!" Poyin-chan commands with a nod and proceeds to float off in another direction.

Keroro looks down at the ticket and his jaw drops to the ground when he sees the amount of the bill. "No way…" Keroro mutters in disbelief while everyone slowly walks away from him; leaving him staring in shock at the tremendous bill in his hands.

"A short time later, back at Kamiya's house…" The narrator states

"Wow, that was more than enough fun for one day!" Kamiya shouts as she walks in the door; followed closely by Terere as she holds the presents Kamiya got from the girls earlier in the day.

Suddenly Kamiya drops her shoes unexpectedly; causing Terere to jump a little and drop the presents. "What's the matter, Ka…" Terere begins; but trails off as she sees Alisa sitting on the couch in the living room; staring at Kamiya with a deep penetrating glare.

"Alisa-chan…what are you doing here?" Kamiya asks as she stands at the doorway still; stunned to see Alisa in her house.

"I have been waiting for you, Kamiya." Alisa replies as she rises to her feet slowly; never taking her eyes off of Kamiya as she does.

"I'm sorry I haven't been home; I was out at a friend's place earlier; and then I got abducted by Keroro and taken to his place and they gave me this giant Gunpla; but it wasn't a Gunpla and it changed into fireworks and then I had to go to the train station because Terere was replaced by a copy robot and-" Kamiya rambles on and on aimlessly as she tries to explain herself to Alisa; when Alisa stops her by placing her hand on her shoulder suddenly.

"Here, this is for you." Alisa states; handing something to Kamiya.

"Huh?" Kamiya asks; suddenly realizing that Alisa has placed something in her hand. She slowly looks down and sees a small doll in her hand, one that looks exactly like Alisa.

"It's a doll of me." Alisa states; causing Kamiya to look up at her slowly. "A doll…of you?" Kamiya asks, slightly confused.

"Yes. I talked with the Hinata family; and I asked them if they could think of a present that would remind you of me; even when I am not here; and they said that this was the best option. They provided the money for it and had it made at a shop in the city; and I came here and waited for several hours now for you to return so I could give it to you," Alisa explains, "Did I make the right choice?"

Kamiya looks down; her eyes hidden from Alisa's view. "I…did not make the right choice…" Alisa comments with a slight tone of sadness as she starts to turn away.

Suddenly; a hand grabs her shoulder; and she turns to see Kamiya look up at her; tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Alisa…it's perfect," Kamiya replies as she pulls Alisa in close and hugs her, "…Thank you; I'll never forget this. I'll cherish it always; and it'll always remind me of you; even when you're not here with me."

_Is this what Fuyuki was talking about before…_ Nevula thinks to himself as he looks down at Alisa as Kamiya hugs her, _…Is this what being human is all about?_

"Thank you, Alisa-chan!" Kamiya smiles as she gently releases Alisa and holds the doll close to her heart in her hands. "Thank you, Kamiya Yumenna." Nevula replies; as Alisa nods in agreement.

Kamiya looks down at Terere for a moment; and Terere smiles back at her and gives her a wink and a thumb's up. Kamiya looks back up again; but flinches in shock a little as she notices that Alisa's disappeared once again.

"This has been a birthday I'll never forget; so long as I live…" Kamiya replies; holding the doll of Alisa close and smiling happily.

"And so Kamiya's birthday comes to a happy end," The narrator explains, "…But not everyone is happy with the outcome…"

"It" "would" "appear" "that" "we" "have" "underestimated" "this" "Pekoponjin's" "creativity…" A series of five voices states from high above Kamiya's house, "the" "plan" "to" "lure" "the" "Keronian" "away" "with" "the" "letter" "has" "failed…" "it" "would" "appear" "that" "we" "need" "to" "upgrade" "our" "strategy" "and" "win" "this" "war" "another" "way…"

"Who are these new enemies that tried to lure away Terere; and what do they have in store for Kamiya? What exactly do they mean by upgrading their strategy?" The narrator asks in fear, "…Keep watching and find out in the next exciting season of Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!"


	29. Part 27: Atsuko: The start of the war!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 27: "Atsuko: The start of the war! De arimasu!"**_

"Two days after Kamiya's birthday party; things started to take a turn for the worse…" The narrator states as 2 Space Police walk down a dark corridor; in a space prison on a barren asteroid deep in space, "…Starting off far from Pekopon."

"What happened here, Poya?" A blue-haired policewoman asks as she floats down the hall next to another policewoman; this one with purple hair. "I don't know, Poyi. We came in and found it like this, Poyi." The other woman replies.

They enter a small room with monitors and controls. All of the monitor screens in the room are busted in and the controls on the consoles are all smashed beyond repair.

"Can any of the information be recovered from these, Poyin-chan, Poya?" Poyan-chan, the blue-haired policewoman asks. "We've only been able to figure out one thing from them so far, Poyan-sama…" she states with a grimace, "…Before the consoles were broken; the prisoners in this cell block were all set free."

Poyan-chan floats over to one of the consoles; picking up a broken fragment of the panel in her hand and examining it closely. "Has Poyon-sama been informed of this yet, Poya?" She asks.

A long pause hangs in the air; finally causing Poyan-chan to turn and look over at Poyin-chan. "Has she, Poya?" She asks again.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Poyi…" Poyin-chan begins, looking down at the ground, "…I think it's better for you to see for yourself, Poyi."

Poyin-chan floats away slowly; leaving Poyan-chan to follow her a moment later. They float down the hall a short distance and enter another room.

Instantly, Poyan-chan drops the piece of the panel as she puts her hands over her mouth. In front of them floats Poyon-chan; their green-haired boss; frozen in place by a force field. A light blue haze wavers around Poyon-chan as she remains caught in mid-movement; her gun firing a beam of energy; which has traveled only a short distance from her gun but floats in mid-air.

"What happened to her, Poya…?" Poyan-chan asks, floating towards her. She reaches out a hand towards the blue aura.

"No, Poyi! Don't touch her, Poyi!" Poyin-chan shouts; reaching out and pulling her back at the last second. "What are you doing, Poya?" She shouts; turning around to face Poyin-chan. "I'm sorry, Poyi…but you can't touch her, Poyi. We've analyzed her state, and she's trapped in a time-loop, Poyi." Poyin-chan replies.

"A time-loop, Poya?" Poyan-chan asks with confusion. "Yes, Poyi. Basically, she's stuck in a very short fragment of time; the very moment that she fired her weapon, Poyi. If you touch her or the force field around her; you'll interfere with the time flow within the force field, Poyi…" Poyin-chan says.

"What will happen then, Poya?" Poyan-chan asks. "We're not really sure yet, but as far as we can tell from the analysis done by the technicians who are also working on the consoles and monitors; they say that the most likely outcome will be the force field collapsing in on itself; taking Poyon-chan with it, Poyi." She explains.

"So, what are we supposed to do then, Poya?" Poyan-chan asks; looking up at Poyon-chan again. "Right now that force field is the only thing that's keeping Poyon-chan alive and separate from our time flow…so we have to try to figure a way to release the force field without crossing the time flows; or hope that it fades away on its own, Poyi…" Poyin-chan replies.

"Any idea who's responsible for all of this, Poya?" Poyan-chan asks, trying to remain calm and collected. "We can't say for sure; but we have a strong suspicion, Poyi…" Poyin-chan replies.

"A strong suspicion, Poya?" She asks. "Yes, Poyi. In the inmate-possessions holding area; almost everything was taken; but one item in particular is missing…the Time Disruptor, Poyi. Sound familiar, Poyi?" Poyin-chan asks.

Poyan-chan flinches a little in realization; then sneers a little. "Tokiki…" She growls, tightening her gloved fists a little as she speaks.

"Exactly, Poyi." Poyin-chan replies with a nod as they both look back at Poyon-chan; still frozen in time and unable to move.

"Meanwhile; at the same time; only a few miles away from the prison…" The narrator explains.

"You never did tell me why you broke me out of prison…" A small green and yellow Keronian states as he sits on a rock. He looks over his shoulder slightly, the jingle bells on the tips of his blue and red hat bouncing a little; but the sound is muffled by the space suit that he's wearing.

"We require your services, Tokiki." A tall feminine figure states; silhouetted in the darkness. "My services?" Tokiki asks with a tone of intrigue.

"Yes…" The feminine figure states; a wide insane grin coming across her face, "…You see, you possess something that only a select few in this universe have; a device to control time."

"So what about it?" Tokiki asks; looking down at the arm-mounted Time Disruptor on his arm. "That weapon…you have extensive knowledge of how to use it effectively." The feminine figure comments.

"Of course I do! I should have used it more effectively though…that's what got me into that damn prison in the first place…" Tokiki replies, clenching his other hand into a fist.

"We are aware of that," The feminine figure states, "But that is not what concerns us. We require your services. We need you track down these two sentient beings and ensure that they are immobilized."

The mysterious feminine figure hands a small piece of paper to Tokiki; and he looks at it. "They don't look like too much trouble…why did you need me for this?" Tokiki asks.

"Do not underestimate these two…they possess powers that are uncharacteristic of their respective species. As for why we choose you…we do not what them dead or injured; only immobilized…in much the same manner as you did with that Space Policewoman." The figure explains.

"You know you could have just taken my Time Disruptor…" Tokiki comments casually. "I understand. So you would rather be back in prison; is that it?" The figure asks; causing Tokiki to pause and sweatdrop.

"No…" Tokiki replies sheepishly. "Good. We chose you because you have the knowledge to use it effectively; and because we have other matters to attend to." The figure replies.

"Why do you keep saying 'We'? You and I are the only ones here!" Tokiki asks. "We are always around…it is our nature. And there is no I with me…there is only we." The figure asks.

"I shouldn't have asked…" Tokiki shouts; face-palming. "Do we have an accord, Keronian?" The figure asks, still smirking insanely.

"What do I get out of all this, anyway?" Tokiki asks, looking back up at the mysterious figure. "Simple. You get your freedom back. A new chance on life; something you sentient beings hold so dear." The figure replies.

Tokiki looks down; thinking for a moment. "And what guarantee do I have that the Space Police won't come after me now?" Tokiki asks.

"No guarantee." The feminine figure replies, her eyes hidden in the darkness.

"What?!" Tokiki asks, rising to his feet. "You have little choice, Keronian. Either you help us and we provide you with the materials you need to power your weapon and the chance to escape; or I alert the Space Police to your location right now and you go back to prison." The figure replies; remaining motionless.

"I'm never going back there!" Tokiki shouts angrily; slamming his foot into the ground, "Do you know what it was like there? It was hell! Every single moment I was there I was bored out of my mind! Constantly thinking just so I didn't go insane…because they never let me out of that tiny room! All alone; only seeing the outside world through a tiny slot they opened every so often to give me food through!"

"I take it then that we have an accord then, yes?" The figure asks again.

Tokiki growls a little; holding back his anger. "Fine. We have an accord…" Tokiki begins, holding out his hand to shake, "…I never did catch your name…"

"You will learn it…all in due time; Keronian…" The figure replies; reaching out and shaking his hand.

"My name's Tokiki…I thought that I had told you to call me that before?" Tokiki retorts; drawing back his hand after the shake. "Our apologies…we do try to respect the wishes of those we make deals with…Tokiki." The figure replies; still with the same smirk.

"By the way; where are these two that you want me to take care of?" Tokiki asks, holding up the piece of paper he was handed earlier; with the pictures of Kamiya Yumenna and Terere on them.

"Pekopon…" The figure replies, "…Which is where we are going right now. Follow me."

"Meanwhile, on Pekopon…" The narrator states, "…Kamiya and Terere's life goes on like normal; unaware of the events taking place far away from them…"

"Good to be back in school, huh?" Kamiya asks happily; looking over her shoulder at Terere; who's walking a short distance behind her with her anti-barrier on.

"You bet! Tetete!" Terere laughs happily; looking up at Kamiya, "School's always fun…between your friends and just being out of the house; you can't beat it!"

Kamiya giggles a little as they both continue walking. "I wonder what we'll be doing today in first period?" Kamiya asks, looking up a little in thought of her rhetorical question.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"Alright everybody! Sit down!" Ms. Yukari yells as she rushes into the classroom; rage flaring in her eyes. "Late again…" Yomi mumbles. "Seems to be a trend." Tomo adds quietly.

"As if it weren't bad enough that I have to be to class on time; now I have to deal with exchange students too!" Ms. Yukari shouts angrily; storming over to her desk.

"Exchange student?" Kagura asks quietly to the other girls. "Why would we be having an exchange student now when we're so far into the school year?" Chiyo asks with a question mark above her head.

"Pipe down!!" Ms. Yukari yells; casting an angry glare over the students. Almost instantly; everyone stops talking.

"Now…" Ms. Yukari begins, regaining her composure, "…Let's all welcome our new exchange student, Atsuko Setsuko. Setsuko-san, please come in."

As Ms. Yukari makes a waving gesture towards the door; it slides open and a tall girl with long black hair strolls in casually.

All of the students watch her enter the room; but Kamiya stares wide-eyed at her as Atsuko stares back at her with an evil smirk; showing her teeth a little as she smirks.

"What's wrong, Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks; looking up at her. "I…I don't know…" Kamiya begins, almost unable to speak, "…I just have this feeling…"

"Huh?" Terere asks, staring at Kamiya blankly with a question mark above her head.

Unaware of Kamiya's reaction to Atsuko; Ms. Yukari continues with the introduction. "Introduce yourself, Setsuko-san." Ms. Yukari states with an uncharacteristic happy smile and a polite presentation hand gesture.

"Yes Yukari. My name is Atsuko Setsuko; and I come from a place far away from here. I have come to Japan to learn and study from you." Atsuko states, her voice mysteriously calm and sultry.

"Um…well; it might not be common where you come from; but in Japan we address the teachers as Sensei." Ms. Yukari states; trying to be polite. "Oh. My apologies, Sensei." Atsuko replies; tilting her head slightly as she smirks again.

"O.K…." Ms. Yukari laughs nervously; grabbing some papers from the desk and adjusting them a little bit; "We need to find you a seat…um…" Ms. Yukari looks around; searching for an open desk.

"She can have my seat, Sensei!" A young boy states; rising from his seat with his hand raised. "WHAT?!" Kamiya shouts; noticing that it's the guy sitting behind her saying it.

"Ah. Thank you very much." Atsuko states with a slight nod. A second later she turns and looks up at Ms. Yukari.

"Is it alright if I take his seat, Sensei?" Atsuko asks; staring Ms. Yukari blankly in the face. "Oh, sure…" Ms. Yukari replies; sweatdropping a little, "That whole student independence thing, right?"

As the young boy moves to another open seat in the back of the classroom; Atsuko strolls over to the newly opened seat directly behind Kamiya.

"You O.K., Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks; looking up at Kamiya who's shaking almost to the point of rattling the desk. "I'm-I'm fine…" Kamiya replies; sweating profusely.

"I hope we can become good friends, Kamiya." Atsuko states with a smile as she places her hand on Kamiya's shoulder.

Kamiya screams; jumping in her seat; causing Atsuko to withdraw her hand quickly. "Is something the matter, Yumenna-san?" Ms. Yukari asks as the whole class stares at her.

"No, nothing's wrong…I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting her to touch me; she startled me; that's all…really…" Kamiya explains; trying to catch her breath.

"I apologize. Perhaps my greeting should have been in another fashion then." Atsuko replies coolly; ignoring Kamiya's distress.

"Well, just be careful you two. We don't need any problems." Ms. Yukari replies nonchalantly as she turns to the blackboard.

_Oh, I'll be very careful…_ Atsuko thinks; staring at Kamiya with a wide grin across her face; while Kamiya tries to look forward and ignore her.

"Lunch time!" The narrator shouts; as time has passed and now everyone is at lunch together.

"That girl's been in all of my classes…" Kamiya states uneasily as she walks over to the table with the other girls at it.

"You've been acting strange today, Kamiya-san." Yomi states as she eats some of her lunch. "Strange-r you mean." Tomo adds sarcastically.

"What's going on? You know that girl or something?" Yomi continues; ignoring Tomo.

"No, I have no clue who she is…" Kamiya replies, "But she just gave me a bad vibe…I don't know. And she knew my name!"

"I know a lot about you, Kamiya." A voice states out of nowhere; causing Kamiya to knock her lunch off of the table as she flinches.

"Hey, we were just talking about you!" Tomo states as Chiyo and the other girls look concerned over at Kamiya and her fallen lunch. "I suspected as much…" Atsuko replies calmly.

Atsuko looks down at Kamiya; who's busy trying to pick up her lunchbox and clean up the mess. "Oh. It appears that you've lost your lunch, Kamiya. Would you like to share mine?" She asks; causing Kamiya to sit up quickly and bang her head into the table on the way up.

"You alright?!" Kagura shouts; helping Kamiya sit up fully. "Damn; that really hurt!" Kamiya mumbles; trying to hold back the intense pain. "Here, use my drink. It has lots of ice in it and it's really cold." Atsuko replies; extending her hand out to give Kamiya her drink.

"What good is that going to do?" Tomo asks. "It'll ease the pain, dummy!" Yomi shouts; grabbing the drink from Atsuko and putting it on the back of Kamiya's head.

"You going to be alright, Kamiya-san?" Chiyo asks with concern. "Yeah…I'll be fine…" Kamiya replies; still wincing from the pain.

"Would you care to share in my lunch, Kamiya?" Atsuko asks politely but with charisma. "No thanks." Kamiya replies as Yomi holds the drink to the back of her head.

"Seeing as how I seem to have played a part in you losing your original lunch; I insist on helping you." Atsuko replies.

"She's right." Kagura replies, gesturing for Atsuko to sit down with them. "Here; let me help you with that…" Atsuko offers; grabbing her drink from Yomi's hand and holding it to Kamiya's head.

"Please stop…" Kamiya asks; trying to hold back her feelings as she pushes Atsuko's hand away from her head.

"What's the matter with you, Kamiya-chan? She's only trying to help you!" Kagura asks; expressing her mood with her words.

"I…um…" Kamiya begins; looking around nervously. She looks up at Atsuko slowly; only to see her staring back at her with a smug grin across her face.

"I just can't trust her." Kamiya replies finally; causing everyone to drop their jaw in shock.

"Wow…I never pegged you for someone to stereotype someone else, Kamiya-chan." Tomo states.

"What?" Kamiya asks; staring in wide-eyed amazement at everyone.

"I have to agree with her here; Kamiya-chan. I mean really, you just met only a few hours ago and you've been really rude and mean to her." Yomi adds.

"But…I mean…well; she knew my name! How do you explain that?!" Kamiya shouts; trying to defend herself.

"You speak as if I weren't in the room, Kamiya." Atsuko adds; causing Kamiya to roll her eyes a little.

"However, I suppose that I do owe you an explanation about that." Atsuko begins, "As part of my exchange program; I was instructed to learn everything I could about the classmates I'd spend time with here in Japan. So, I know everything about you, Kamiya Yumenna."

"Wow…" Chiyo replies in awe. "Like what?" Kamiya asks, now interested.

"For example, your name. It is very unorthodox. Your last name is a traditional last name; and your first name is more of a last name. Also; your name is spelled with two N's in English; having to use a Tsu symbol to signify this in Katakana and Hiragana. How do you explain this?" Atsuko asks.

"Well, my father has always been fascinated by Western culture and he gave me a very unorthodox given name. As for my surname; I can't say…I guess it's just one of those uncommon last names. Not everyone in Japan has standard commonplace names; you know." Kamiya explains, "And my father does business in America all the time; so he probably spells in Yumenna for that reason."

"I never knew that. That's amazing!" Chiyo states; as the other girls nod in agreement with her. "Well; I don't really talk about it too much…" Kamiya comments; sweatdropping a little.

"Yeah. I mean, I've been meaning to ask you about your name for a long time; but I never remembered to." Tomo adds; eating some noodles and talking with her mouth full.

"You see; Kamiya Yumenna; I know all about you," Atsuko replies with a smile, "But do not worry yourself over it; it's only business."

Kamiya sighs in acceptance; only to have her stomach rumble a moment later. Kamiya instantly turns red; deeply embarrassed.

"Perhaps you should take some of my food, I wasn't planning on eating it all anyway." Atsuko states; pushing her tray towards Kamiya slightly.

"Yeah…perhaps I should…" Kamiya replies; feeling the eyes of the other girls on her.

"I don't see why you're so afraid of her, Kamiya-san," Kagura comments; noticing Kamiya's reluctance to take Atsuko's food, "It's not like she's going to bite or anything."

"Yeah…that's right…" Kamiya adds, "…I just feel bad having to eat someone else's food; that's all."

Atsuko places her hand gently upon Kamiya's; causing her to tense up a bit again. "Kamiya; you have nothing to fear. I'm not going to bite; like she said." Atsuko states in a tone that borders between reassuring and insinuating.

Kamiya gulps a little; unable to move her hand out from under Atsuko's out of fear and politeness. Atsuko removes her hand a moment later and places her hands together gently on the table.

"Say, you said you know about all of us, right?" Tomo asks suddenly, looking over at Atsuko. "I did." Atsuko replies.

"What about me? What do you know about me?" Tomo asks her. "Wouldn't you like to know…?" Atsuko comments; trailing off a little as she walks away from the table suddenly; leaving Tomo with a blank stare.

"You guys can't tell me that you don't think she's weird!" Kamiya asks the other girls as soon as Atsuko's far enough away.

"This coming from a girl who talks to herself constantly in class?" Yomi states; pointing out the irony of the situation.

"Am…am I really that bad?" Kamiya asks; looking down at the table in shame. "Well; you do it a lot…but we don't say anything anymore." Kagura adds.

"I…I had no idea…" Kamiya mumbles quietly. "Perhaps we could get a recording of you doing it or something! That might show you that you really do, in fact, do it!" Tomo proclaims with enthusiasm.

Suddenly; they all look in shock as tears fall from Kamiya's hidden eyes and down into the food in front of her. "I'm sorry! I have to go!" Kamiya shouts, grabbing the food and rushing away from the table as fast as she can.

"Was it something I said?" Tomo asks; dumbfounded.

"Meanwhile; just outside the room…" The narrator states.

"And" "So" "It" "Begins…" A series of mysterious voices say; hidden from view as they look into the window of the lunchroom.

"Elsewhere; just outside the lunchroom…" The narrator states.

"I can't believe that that's what they think of me! I thought they were my friends!" Kamiya cries out; rushing down the hall as she cries uncontrollably.

Suddenly; her foot slides on the floor; causing her to skid at full speed across the floor; flailing her arms around as she tries to catch herself.

Just as she begins to fall; a pair of arms catch her midway. "What?" Kamiya asks; still sniffling from recently crying.

"Ah, Kamiya Yumenna…you're lucky I was here." Atsuko Setsuko states; staring down at her as she holds Kamiya in her arms.

"You again?!" Kamiya shouts; trying to rise to her feet. Atsuko helps her up and grabs her by the arm as she tries to get away.

"There's no reason for you to fear me, Kamiya Yumenna. I'm not your enemy." Atsuko states with a sad puppy face.

"Well; that's not it, Atsuko-san…I just don't…well; I don't know!" Kamiya quickly replies. "What's wrong? Why don't you trust me?" Atsuko asks.

"I…I'm not sure; really. I don't know…" Kamiya explains; trying to loosen Atsuko's grip on her arm. "Well; maybe in time you will trust me. After all; it seems that your friends don't anymore." Atsuko comments.

Suddenly Kamiya stops resisting and takes a couple of steps closer towards Atsuko. "What do you mean?" Kamiya asks her.

"You don't know?" Atsuko asks, seemingly surprised. "Know what?" Kamiya asks. "Your friends don't trust you. They think you are some kind of nut who just talks to herself and uses that as an excuse to be pitied upon." Atsuko replies.

"Really?" Kamiya asks; with a tone of fear in her voice. "Actually; I shouldn't be telling you this…I mean; I don't know you all that well and I shouldn't be revealing things that they told me to keep secret like this." Atsuko adds.

"I was right…" Kamiya begins; causing Atsuko to look at her suspiciously. "Right about what?" Atsuko asks.

"They don't like me…they were just playing with me all this time! I thought they were my friends; but they just wanted to make fun of me behind my back!" Kamiya realizes; burying her face in her hands as she starts to cry again.

"Oh, don't cry, Kamiya…you wouldn't want people to see you like this; now would you?" Atsuko asks; pulling Kamiya in close and gently comforting her. "No, no I wouldn't…" Kamiya admits through her tears.

"Just try to calm down; Kamiya…everything will be fine. I'll be here if you need someone to talk to; just remember that." Atsuko states, gently placing her head upon Kamiya's as she continues to comfort her.

"Thank you Atsuko-san. You really are a true friend." Kamiya sniffles as she tries to stop crying again. She gently pushes herself away from her and stands up fully.

"I'll see you next hour then?" Atsuko asks politely. "Yeah, that's right." Kamiya replies. "I wonder what Yukari will have us do in there; I understand that it's odd to have an English teacher instructing study hall; but it sounds like she volunteered to substitute for the class today." Atsuko explains.

"Really? I didn't know that the normal teacher wasn't in today?" Kamiya replies. "Yeah. I just heard about it not too long ago myself. But I guess that's how it goes…sometimes you don't learn the truth until the very end." Atsuko replies with a smirk.

Kamiya nods and bows politely. "Thank you again for saving me back there and for helping me out, Atsuko-san." Kamiya replies. "My pleasure, Kamiya Yumenna…" Atsuko replies with a bow and smirk.

As soon as Kamiya starts to walk away, Atsuko looks around carefully. "Good. Her Keronian friend is gone…" Atsuko comments. She reaches down into her book bag and pulls out a small device.

"Report." A voice states as she presses a button. "All is going according to plan," Atsuko begins with a smug grin, "She's gone from fearing me to completely trusting me; and she suspects nothing."

"Excellent." The voice on the other end states; distorted from the device, "And what of the teacher for Kamiya's study hall class?"

"They have been disposed of…locked away in a utility closet. They will be freed after our objective is done; seeing as how they are not a part of the larger goal." Atsuko comments.

"Correct. Excellent work, continue with the mission." The voice replies. "Understood." Atsuko replies; turning off the device and slipping it back into her book bag.

"Looks like this perfume oil came in handy after all…" Atsuko comments; bending over and cleaning up the oil that Kamiya had slipped on earlier.

"It's only a matter of time now before I finally crack the great and powerful Kamiya Yumenna." Atsuko comments; laughing evilly to herself as she stares down the hall where Kamiya had walked away down.

"A short time later…" The narrator states.

"So, this is study hall. You all know what to do here; so don't ask me anything." Ms. Yukari comments; sitting up at the desk in the front of the classroom.

"Why are ya here, Yukari-sensei?" Osaka asks; raising her hand. "I don't know…someone told the principal that the teacher from this class went home sick and he decided that it would be best to punish me for always being late to my own class by having me be here for this one as a substitute teacher." Ms. Yukari explains.

"I wonder who told him?" Osaka asks. "No clue." Ms.Yukari replies; while Atsuko sits quietly in the distance at a desk.

"Hmm…you know; back at lunch when we were talking about Kamiya's name?" Tomo asks as she sits next to Atsuko. "Yes. What about it?" Atsuko asks, peering over at Tomo barely.

"Well; you're name is strange too. I mean; it's like you've got two first names instead of a first and last name; and what's up with it rhyming like that?" Tomo asks.

"Where I come from; names aren't that important. Besides; my name's like an enigma; it's supposed to be confusing." Atsuko replies smoothly.

"Oh." Tomo comments; confused. "Don't worry about it; Pek- Tomo." Atsuko replies; correcting herself in mid-sentence.

"Why did you run out of the lunchroom like that; Kamiya-dono?" Terere asks her as she sits on the table next to her. "I don't want to talk about it, Terere-chan." Kamiya replies; typing away on the keyboard in front of her as she sits at a computer station.

"I'm worried about you, Kamiya-dono. You've been acting strangely ever since that Atsuko-girl showed up in class this morning. I don't know what's wrong with you." Terere says; reaching for Kamiya carefully.

"I'm fine…" Kamiya replies, concentrating on the computer monitor and not looking at Terere. Suddenly, she bangs her hands across the keyboard; causing Terere and everyone else to jump.

"What's wrong with this thing?! Is everything against me today?!" Kamiya shouts; clenching her fists in frustration.

"Something wrong with your computer, Yumenna-san?" Ms. Yukari asks; walking over to her. "Yes, Yukari-sensei. For some reason; the keys won't respond to what I type. The mouse works fine; and the computer's not frozen; but for some reason I can't type anything!" Kamiya explains.

"Just calm down and let me see what I can do." Ms. Yukari comments. She begins to fiddle with the mouse and keyboard as Kamiya sits back and watches.

Slowly; Ms. Yukari's mood turns from complacent to irritated to angry and finally to rage as she tries to figure out what's wrong with the computer. "Damn stupid piece of technology!! What in the hell's wrong with this piece of crap?!" Ms. Yukari screams; shaking the computer furiously.

"Did you check to see if the keyboard cord was plugged in?" Atsuko asks; walking over to them. "Of course I checked that!" Ms. Yukari shouts; only to stop a second later and look over at the computer slowly.

"Sure enough; behind the computer; the keyboard cord was unplugged." The narrator states.

"Just thought I'd help." Atsuko remarks as she walks away; leaving Ms. Yukari to wallow in her anger and rage over being outdone. Ms. Yukari walks away slowly; mumbling a little to herself.

"How did she know…?" Terere asks; looking suspiciously at Atsuko. "I don't know…maybe she's good with computers or something." Kamiya replies.

"You're in a good mood all of sudden." Terere comments; looking over at Kamiya now. "Yeah. I guess I was wrong about her. She's pretty nice after all." Kamiya replies.

"What makes you say that?" Terere asks. "Nothing, really. She's just helped me out a lot today…at lunch, back in the hallway, just now…she's been really nice to me and I was really mean to her before for no reason at all." Kamiya explains.

"Back in the hallway?" Terere asks. "Yeah. She's around almost more than you are, Terere-chan." Kamiya comments; laughing a little bit.

Terere doesn't respond; instead just sits there; staring blankly at the ground. _She is around more than I am…_ Terere thinks to herself with a sad expression.

"Wow, it's amazing how much better this thing works when it's plugged in!" Kamiya laughs; typing away on the computer again.

Terere looks over at Kamiya; watching as she laughs happily on the computer; unaware of Terere's hurt feelings.

_Perhaps you'd be better off with her then, Kamiya-dono…I always knew a time would come when you wouldn't need me anymore…_ Terere thinks to herself as she hops down from the table and walks towards the door of the classroom, _…I just didn't think it would come so soon; especially after you told me you needed me just a few days ago. _

Terere opens the door of the classroom and turns momentarily back to Kamiya. "Goodbye, Kamiya-dono…maybe someday you'll need me again…maybe someday you'll need your friends again." Terere comments; closing the door behind her.

"An unexpected bonus…" Atsuko comments to herself; smiling happily with satisfaction as she watches the door close.

"What's an unexpected bonus?" Tomo asks; looking over at her. "Hmm? Oh, nothing…just playing a computer game here and I won. You know; you get those bonuses when you do your job right." Atsuko replies; implying something more with her words as she smiles.

"Yeah! I love that one game; what's it called…" Tomo replies, thinking out-loud. "I'm sure that it's a good game. You seem like someone who loves to play games." Atsuko replies.

"I do!" Tomo states with a smile. "That's good. I like to play games too…" Atsuko states with a smug grin, "…And believe me; I'm good at the games I play."

"Later that day…" The narrator states.

"Well; this has been a fun day." Kamiya remarks sarcastically as she puts her shoes away into the slot at the end of the school day. She pauses for a moment; waiting for a response; only to hear silence instead.

"Terere-chan?" Kamiya asks; looking down suddenly. "Where did she go? I thought she was here…" Kamiya asks; slightly confused now.

"What's wrong Kamiya-chan?" Yomi asks as she walks over to her. "It looks like her shadow isn't talking back to her anymore." Tomo whispers to Yomi; only to receive an uppercut a moment later from Yomi.

Kamiya picks up her bag; unaware of Yomi's corrective action to Tomo. "No, it's not talking back anymore, Tomo-san." Kamiya replies with sadness.

"You heard her?!" Yomi shouts; surprised. "Yeah, I heard…" Kamiya begins, "…I've always heard; I just never listened before. Goodbye, Yomi-san." Kamiya replies; grabbing her book bag and walking away.

"No wait! She was only joking!" Yomi shouts; but Kamiya doesn't listen as she walks away looking down at the ground as she walks away.

"Perhaps it's best to leave her alone." Atsuko states; walking up behind Yomi and the knocked-out Tomo. "What do you mean?" Yomi asks her. "She's had a stressful day; she needs time alone. I'd say it'd be best for you and your friends to leave her alone for a while; she'll come back to you when she's ready." Atsuko explains.

Yomi thinks for a moment; and then nods. "Yeah. She's been through a lot today; knocking her head at lunch and freaking out in class a lot…maybe she just needs to calm down or something." Yomi comments as she starts to walk away..

Tomo finally gets up; shaking off the hit. "Wait for me, Yomi!" Tomo shouts to Yomi as she runs after her.

"Yes…just leave her alone…" Atsuko says, "…It's only matter of time before everyone leaves her alone; and then the great and powerful Kamiya Yumenna will be all ours!"

"A short time later, back at Kamiya's home…" The narrator states.

"I'm home, Mom…" Kamiya replies limply as she walks in the door. "Oh, welcome home, honey! How was school today?" Her mom asks from another room in the house. "I'd rather not talk about it…" Kamiya replies in the same limp tone.

"What's the matter? Did you not have a good day today?" Chiwa Yumenna asks; walking into the room with a small plate of chicken. "No, I didn't…" Kamiya begins; sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Chiwa asks; sitting next to Kamiya and placing the plate of food on the small table in front of them. "Nothing really…I just don't think my friends like me anymore." Kamiya replies; trying to hide her hurt feelings.

"Oh honey; it's O.K.! We all have our bad days; but I'm sure your friends care for you very much." Chiwa replies; putting her arms around Kamiya and holding her tightly.

"I'm not so sure…I mean; there was this new girl at school and I was mean to her without really trying to be; and then the other girls started making fun of me and I started to lose it in school; thinking that everybody and everything was against me!" Kamiya shouts as she starts to cry again.

"Shhh…don't cry, honey. It's alright; it's alright…there, there…" Chiwa says as she tries to calm and soothe Kamiya; as she continues to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mom…this isn't like me at all! I'm normally so polite and nice; and I was so mean to that girl today! And despite all that; she was so nice to me! She only wanted to be my friend and help me and I was so mean to her earlier!" Kamiya shouts; crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting; honey. I know you; and you could never be mean to anyone!" Chiwa says, attempting to comfort her.

"Maybe they're right…maybe I am mean and stereotyping people! They all laugh at me behind my back anyway; so what do they care if I am!" Kamiya cries out; squeezing her mom tightly.

"They don't laugh at you behind your back…you're just imagining that…" Chiwa replies; stroking Kamiya's hair gently.

"But they do, Mom! You should have heard them! They think I talk to myself because of Terere-chan!" Kamiya explains through her tears.

"But they can't see her…" Chiwa explains, "…If you remember; I was the same way before you introduced me to her finally. They just don't know who you're talking to; so they assume you're talking to yourself."

"Does that make it O.K. for them to laugh at me though?!" Kamiya shouts; looking up at Chiwa. "No, it doesn't…but you have to look at it from their point of view too; honey. They don't know about aliens; and they can't understand it." Chiwa replies.

"Maybe you're right…" Kamiya replies as she tries to stop crying. "Just try to relax honey; it's going to be alright. I'm sure they will have forgotten all about it tomorrow at school." Chiwa replies.

"I hope you're right; Mom." Kamiya sniffles; wiping her eyes as she still cries a little. "I made you some dinner. Why don't you take this up to your room and try to relax." Chiwa says; handing Kamiya the plate of chicken.

"Yes, Mom." Kamiya replies; still sniffling as she takes the plate of food. "If you need to talk some more; I'm here. Just try to relax though…it sounds like you've just had a bad day; that's all. You'll feel better in the morning." Chiwa replies with a smile.

Kamiya nods and gives a half-hearted smile. As she walks up the stairs; Chiwa walks away and into another room.

Kamiya enters her room; only to see someone sitting on the window ledge inside. "Oh; it's you Alisa-chan…" Kamiya states, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I thought I would stop by, you seemed troubled at school today." Alisa states, stepping down onto the floor. "You saw me at school today?" Kamiya asks.

"I was in the area." Alisa replies with her normal expressionless face. "I'm a little embarrassed…I was hoping no one had saw that." Kamiya admits; rubbing the back of her head.

"The other people at your school saw you, no?" Alisa asks. "That's not what I meant, Alisa-chan." Kamiya replies quickly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Alisa asks. "You want to talk to me about my day?" Kamiya asks; confused.

"You are my friend. Is that not what friends are supposed to do?" Alisa asks. Kamiya nods in agreement; setting her plate of food on the table.

"Want a chicken leg?" Kamiya asks Alisa; only to receive a strange look back. "Ah, right…you don't need to eat." Kamiya replies with a sigh.

"Well; anyway, there was this new girl at school. She just transferred here and-" Kamiya begins when Alisa cuts her off suddenly.

"Atsuko Setsuko, correct?" Alisa asks. "Yes! But…how did you know?!" Kamiya asks in shock.

"I've been tracking her for a while…she's been studying you and your friends for a while; so I was intrigued as to why she would do that." Alisa explains.

"Oh yeah, that…well; she explained that. Apparently she's supposed to do that as part of her transfer program; something to do with learning about Japanese culture; I bet." Kamiya replies.

"Oh." Alisa replies, "Well, do you trust her?" "Trust her? Why do you ask me that?" Kamiya asks her.

"From what I saw at school today; your other friends and Terere have abandoned you; so I was wondering if she was your new friend." Alisa asks.

"Well; I do trust her a little-wait; Terere-chan abandoned me?" Kamiya shouts suddenly; realizing what Alisa said.

"Yes. I saw in your study hall class when you were on the computer. Terere left the room; saying something about goodbye and how she thought that you would always be her friend. I did not hear it all." Alisa replies.

"Oh no…she thought that I…" Kamiya begins; realizing what's happened, "…I have to go find her!"

"No." Alisa replies; grabbing her shoulder. "Let go; Alisa-chan! I have to find Terere-chan!" Kamiya shouts.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Alisa asks; causing Kamiya to slowly sit back down. "You don't have the means to track down a Keronian. However; I can…if you would like me to." Alisa replies.

"Oh, would you do that for me? Please?!" Kamiya begs; holding Alisa by the shoulders. "I will; since you are my friend. I will let you know when I find her." Alisa comments with a nod.

"Thank you so much Alisa-chan!" Kamiya shouts; hugging Alisa. Alisa looks at her awkwardly; and Kamiya suddenly realizes it. "Oh, sorry…" Kamiya replies sheepishly; sweatdropping a little.

"Goodbye, Kamiya." Alisa replies; walking to the window as Nevula folds out into a pair of wings. Kamiya watches her leave; and then turns back to her desk.

"Normally I wouldn't eat dinner here; but I guess this works." Kamiya laughs a little; picking up a piece of chicken and taking a bite of it. She looks up at her mirror; and notices her picture from Chiyo pushed between the frame and the glass.

"Maybe I'm imagining it…maybe they don't hate me…" Kamiya comments; looking up at the picture with all of them having fun at the beach together.

"…But if that's true; then why do they have to make fun of me?" She asks herself; taking another bite of the chicken.

"They really should be more sensitive to my feelings…" She mutters; looking down at the floor. Suddenly, her expression becomes even sadder.

"Speaking of being sensitive; Terere-chan's way too sensitive…" Kamiya comments, "…She should know by now that I'm not going to hurt her feelings or abandon her. She really needs to learn that…"

Kamiya looks back out the window and sighs lightly. "…I just hope Alisa-chan can find her." She finishes.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"Wow; that was really good chicken! I'm stuffed!" Kamiya says happily; patting her tummy a little. She grabs the plate and heads for the door.

She closes the door behind her and walks to the stairs. "Thanks for the dinner, Mom!" Kamiya shouts as she walks down the stairs.

Suddenly; she stops as no response comes back.

"Mom? You still here?" Kamiya shouts; walking down to the living room and over to the kitchen. She sets the plate down in the sink and starts to look around for Chiwa; but can't find her anywhere.

"I'm sorry; I'm afraid that she can't hear you right now…" A voice states; causing Kamiya to freeze in place.

She slowly turns around; only to see a small multi-colored Keronian standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "I guess I should really thank your mother…without her; I might have had to break in here." The Keronian calmly replies; not really looking at Kamiya as he speaks.

"What did you do to her?!" Kamiya shouts; suddenly overcoming her initial fear. "Me? I didn't do anything to her…" He replies; flicking one of the jingle bells on his hat, "…My Time Disruptor on the other hand; that did do something to her."

"Mom?!" Kamiya shouts; rushing past the Keronian as he watches her with his arms crossed and a smug smile upon his face. She rushes into the front foyer area and stops suddenly; covering her mouth in shock as her mom stands frozen in place; encompassed by a glowing blue aura.

"What…?" Kamiya asks in shock; staring in disbelief at her mom; frozen in place with the doorknob in her hand and the door partially opened. "It's amazing how one's person's curiosity can be their undoing. I mean; I just rang the doorbell and she was kind enough to open the door to see who it was. She never knew what hit her." The Keronian replies with a laugh.

"Damn you! What did you do to her?!" Kamiya shouts. "Please, my name is Tokiki; and all I did was freeze her in time with my weapon here." Tokiki replies; showing off his arm-mounted Time Disruptor.

"Release her now!!" Kamiya shouts angrily. "Now why would I do something like that, Pekoponjin?" Tokiki asks sarcastically, "Besides; with her out of the picture; there's no left to stand in our way."

"Our way?" Kamiya asks, slightly showing her confusion. "It doesn't matter if you understand, Pekoponjin; it's not important for you to understand." Tokiki replies.

"Then what is important?" Kamiya asks; staring him down. He raises his weapon; aiming it directly at her.

"For you to be immobilized and disposed of; of course." Tokiki replies with a smug grin; firing the Time Disruptor.

"Can Kamiya survive Tokiki's Time Disruptor? And what will happen with Terere and Kamiya's other friends? And will Atsuko Setsuko be able to continue her charade and ultimately break Kamiya's spirit? And who else is behind all this; hidden within the shadows?" The narrator asks with fear, "Keep watching as the 2nd Season continues in the exciting and mysterious Movie 3 installment!"


	30. Part 28: Kamiya: The school watch

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 28: "Kamiya: The school watch operation begins! De arimasu!"**_

"Having just lost her best friend Terere and now her mom; Kamiya Yumenna now faces down a foe with a mysterious weapon that allows him to control time…" The narrator states as Kamiya stands in the foyer area of her house; just feet away from her mother who's still frozen; as Tokiki fires his Time Disruptor weapon at her.

Kamiya quickly ducks behind the wall; narrowly missing Tokiki's blast. "Impossible! I never miss!" Tokiki shouts angrily; staring in disbelief as the wall starts getting a small blue aura haze over part of it from where the blast hit.

"You're not getting away that easy, Pekoponjin!" Tokiki shouts; wiping around the corner and firing his weapon blindly.

Moments later; he looks and sees that the toaster is now covered in a blue haze. "Ugh…" Tokiki sighs; putting his hand over his face.

Suddenly some movement catches his peripheral vision; and he fires again; only missing Kamiya by mere inches as she runs into the hallway.

"Stand still…" Tokiki shouts as he rushes after her, "…permanently!"

He fires again; still missing Kamiya by only inches as she flees up the stairs as fast as she can. Kamiya looks back momentarily to see him fire again; this time shooting the steps in front of her.

She steps on the time-frozen steps; causing them to instantly shatter and send her falling face first onto the top landing of the stairwell.

"You put up a good fight, Pekoponjin…" Tokiki states as he walks up the stairs slowly. Kamiya looks back down at him; still breathing hard as with fear in her eyes as Tokiki walks up the stairs a couple of steps.

"…I will make sure you're-" Tokiki finishes when they both hear a creaking sound getting louder and louder.

Tokiki looks up slowly; only to see the chandelier he had hit with his missed hallway blast, swinging and breaking loose from the unaffected ceiling base.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Tokiki mutters limply as the chandelier breaks free and smashes down on him.

"That was…lucky!" Kamiya barely breathes out; still panting from running for her life and scared out of her mind. She quickly gets up and races towards her room; slamming the door behind her.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Damn it all!!" Tokiki shouts; tossing the shattered remains of the chandelier off him and dusting himself off quickly. He quickly looks around and notices the door to Kamiya's room is now closed.

"No cheap trick like that's going to save you, you pathetic Pekoponjin!" Tokiki shouts; jumping over the broken stairs and landing on the top step.

He rushes up her room and fires his weapon at the door. He kicks it; causing it to shatter into a pile of dust and debris.

"Ah, yes…there you are…" Tokiki grins as he sees Kamiya's silhouette through the dust; lit from behind by the lights in her room.

"Yes, here I am…" She replies; causing Tokiki to squint a little in confusion but remain focused.

Suddenly; his jaw drops open in shock as Kamiya stands before him; dawned in her Powered armor with one of her beam sabers in her hand.

"No…they were right! She does have special powers!" Tokiki states in total disbelief; still staring in wide-eyed amazement.

Kamiya looks at him in confusion; but shakes her head a moment later. "You wanted a fight, Tokiki-san;" Kamiya comments, staring him down, "…Let's do this!"

"Oh no." Tokiki mutters limply as he quickly turns and runs away as fast as he can. "That's not what I expected." Kamiya comments limply; but shrugs her shoulders and starts chasing him down the hallway towards the stairs.

Tokiki quickly turns around and fires a shot at Kamiya as he runs. Kamiya blocks it with her beam saber; only to see it freeze in place and shatter on the ground as she drops it.

"Ah, so you're still vulnerable to my weapon…" Tokiki comments as he notices this; stopping on the stairwell and staring back up at her.

"And you're still vulnerable to this!" Kamiya shouts; generating her mega-cannon gun from subspace and pointing it at him.

"Oh shit; now that's a gun!" Tokiki shouts; ducking at Kamiya fires a blast at him. Kamiya's blast plows through the stairwell; having aimed below him; causing it to blow up and send him flying across the house.

Kamiya activates her jetpack and lands near where Tokiki ended up. He tries to get up; wincing in pain as he breathes deeply.

"No way I'm losing this battle; fool. They'll kill me if I fail…" Tokiki comments; holding himself up on his hands and knees.

"Who will?" Kamiya asks; pointing her gun at him.

"Allow me to tell you…" Tokiki begins; raising his weapon and firing at Kamiya again. The blast hits her shoulder armor; causing her to drop her gun and quickly disconnect her armor before the blast travels to her body.

"You're going to run out of armor eventually; Pekoponjin…" Tokiki smiles evilly; standing to his feet and wiping a little blood from his face.

"And you're going to stop this; NOW!" Kamiya shouts; generating her other beam saber and slicing off the ends of Tokiki's weapon.

"NOOOOOO!!" Tokiki screams; watching in horror as his weapon starts to malfunction and spark wildly. He quickly looks down and reaches for Kamiya's gun.

"Not this time…" Kamiya mutters coldly; her boot standing on the barrel of the gun as Tokiki tries in vain to pull it out.

"No, no, no…" Tokiki mutters; looking around quickly in all directions.

"Bring back my mom now; or else!" Kamiya demands; holding the beam saber inches from his face.

"I can't now…" Tokiki replies, holding up his arm, "You've ruined my weapon!"

Kamiya looks at him in shock; her expression changing slowly to sadness.

"I…" Kamiya begins; unsure of what to say as she lowers her weapon slowly.

"Fool!" Tokiki shouts; running away as fast as he can. Kamiya looks up in shock; realizing what's happened and she tosses her beam saber at him as hard as she can.

The beam saber skewers the wall; missing Tokiki by a long shot as he rushes out the back door as fast as he can.

Kamiya watches this and sighs limply in defeat; moments later reaching down and picking up her gun. She looks around at the house; seeing it in shambles from their battle; and then over at her mom; who's still frozen in place.

"I'm sorry Mom…this is all my fault…" Kamiya mutters as a tear starts to roll down her face. She walks a few steps towards her mom; but stops.

Kamiya reaches towards her neck and presses the button on her necklace, causing her armor to disappear. She takes off her necklace and looks at it solemnly.

"It is all my fault…because of my rash actions; you may be stuck like that forever. If I hadn't wrecked his weapon; I might have been able to get you back…" She cries; clenching the powered necklace tightly in her hand and squeezing it as hard as she can.

"Damn it; why is this happening to me?!" Kamiya shouts suddenly; tossing her powered necklace aside as she collapses to her knees and starts crying uncontrollably. "Why is everyone against me?! What did I do wrong?! Why me?!" She cries out; sobbing only feet from her still frozen mother in her partially destroyed house.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Report, Unit 3." A voice commands; crackly and broken up as Tokiki stands in a dark alley. "You're breaking up; I can barely understand you." Tokiki replies; talking into his broken Time Disruptor.

"What happened? Was the target neutralized?" The figure asks; hidden from view by the distorted image on the screen.

"No; she wasn't! The bosses were right; the Pekoponjin possesses some sort of armor…it appeared alien in origin; almost Keronian; but I could be wrong." Tokiki replies.

"Keronian you say…" The figure replies with a tone indicating thought. "Yes. She was too powerful for me; she nearly killed me." Tokiki replies.

"I'm surprised you were taken out by a lowly Pekoponjin." The figure replies coldly. "Shut up; you bastard! I didn't survive this long by being a weakling or some sort of coward! I was drastically out-classed and I knew it; so I had no choice but to retreat, damn it!" Tokiki shouts angrily.

"And you couldn't stop her with your weapon?" The figure asks with little emotion. "Well; I tried; but it didn't work…the beam takes time to spread and she was quick enough to avoid it completely affecting her." Tokiki explains, "But I did manage to eliminate her mother; which is how I was able to escape."

"Interesting…so the Pekoponjin has other contacts outside of the pink Keronian who she's always with." The figure replies. "Yes, Unit 1…" Tokiki replies; thinking a little, "Do you think that there are others?"

"Possibly. Other Keronians are active on Pekopon outside of the pink Keronian; and I surmise that she's had at least some form of contact with them; if the bosses are correct." The figure replies.

"Yes…they did mention something like that; now that you mention it…I can't remember it now; some obscure low-ranking platoon from the Keron Army…" Tokiki comments; trying to think.

"The Keroro Platoon." The figure replies with reaffirmation.

"Yes; that's it!" Tokiki shouts; remembering all of a sudden. "Perhaps it's time we eliminate them as well; just to be sure that they don't provide any assistance to our main target." The figure replies.

"As well? You mean you've eliminated others?" Tokiki replies with confusion. "Yes. The pink Keronian was tracked down easily and eliminated. She no longer poses a threat to our mission." The figure replies with a crazed smirk.

"Well; at least you did your job…" Tokiki replies sarcastically; rolling his eyes a little, "...And what of Unit 2? How's she fairing?"

"Unit 2 has done her job; for now…she infiltrated the school where our target is in attendance at; and ensured that she feels that her friends have all abandoned her. But now the target will be searching for someone to turn to; according to the bosses." The figure replies.

"How do you know that?" Tokiki asks. "I have a communication channel open with them, Unit 3." The figure replies.

"Oh…how nice for you…" Tokiki mutters sarcastically. "You are the new operative, Unit 3. They do not trust you enough to have a communication channel with you." The figure replies, "Besides; your species has a long and ugly history with them; so they don't trust Keronians to any great degree."

"What are you talking about?" Tokiki asks; looking at the figure in confusion. "It's none of your concern right now, Keronian. You are to do as you are instructed and you need not know anything further." The figure replies.

"Shut up! You aren't the bosses; you can't tell me what to do!" Tokiki shouts angrily. "Need I remind you that I was the one who helped you escape from prison?" The figure asks.

"Noo…." Tokiki replies with a sigh.

"Good. Then listen, and listen well. We will meet at these coordinates and implement repairs upon your weapon. Once that is done; you will resume your attack on the primary target. In the meantime; I will take out my target and Unit 2 will continue to ensure that the other sentient beings on this planet who know the target do not get in the way of our mission." The figure explains.

"And what are the bosses going to do? Sit around on their lazy asses all day?!" Tokiki shouts angrily.

"No. They are going to oversee the mission; like they have been already; from the sidelines…" The figure begins, "…and they don't have asses."

"Uh…that was just a figure of speech…" Tokiki replies limply with a sweatdrop.

"Your Keronian humor fails to impress and also fails to make itself noticed, Unit 3. Do as you are instructed and meet me at these coordinates." The figure replies coldly.

"You know what? You can just kiss my multi-colored, shiny-" Tokiki begins when the transmission cuts out mid-way; leaving him only to clench his teeth in anger.

"Damn that woman…" Tokiki mutters angrily as he walks out of the alley.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states, "…A single knock on a front door comes…"

"What was that?" Natsumi Hinata asks groggily; sitting up in her bed in her pajamas and wiping her eyes a little. She sits up in her bed and puts her slippers on.

Now more awake, she walks down the hall and over to Fuyuki's room; knocking on the door with some force. "Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Wake up!" Natsumi shouts.

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Fuyuki shouts back, trying to stay in bed. "I heard something; it sounded like a knock at the door or something." Natsumi responds.

"Who'd be at the front door at this time?" Fuyuki asks; still in his room. "I don't know. Come out here and check it out with me!" Natsumi states, knocking on his door again.

"You're probably just hearing things, Nee-chan. Go back to sleep." Fuyuki replies lazily. Natsumi starts to get pissed off when suddenly the doorbell rings; causing both of them to freeze in fear.

A few seconds later Fuyuki's door opens and he looks at Natsumi with a little fear. "Who do you think it is?" Fuyuki asks. "I don't know…do you think we should answer it?" Natsumi asks back.

"I don't know. It could be dangerous." Fuyuki responds.

Suddenly Dororo and Koyuki drop out of the ceiling and land near Natsumi and Fuyuki; causing both of them to jump.

"What's wrong, Natsumi-san?" Koyuki asks, grabbing her arm in concern. "Koyuki-chan?! What are you doing here?" Natsumi asks in shock.

"I sensed you were in fear of something; so I came as fast as I could." Koyuki responds with a giggle.

"Oh…" Natsumi responds with a sweatdrop, "…Yeah. There's someone at the front door; but I don't know if we should answer it or not."

"Oh really?" Koyuki asks, placing a finger on her lip. "It might be someone who needs your help." Dororo comments.

"Or it could be someone here to kill us…or something." Fuyuki responds. "But why would a killer ring the doorbell?" Koyuki asks; causing a heavy atmosphere to fall over everyone else.

"Yeah, good point," Natsumi replies; realizing the stupidity of the moment, "Will you come with us and check the door?"

"Of course, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki replies happily; rubbing her cheek up and down Natsumi's arm affectionately.

They make their way down the stairs together; walking cautiously towards the door and into the small foyer area. Natsumi gulps as she slowly reaches out towards the door handle; and slowly turns it open.

"There's no one there." Fuyuki replies; looking out of the now opened door and seeing no one. "No, there's someone there." Dororo states; sensing someone in the darkness of the night and points out suddenly.

"Isn't that Kamiya-san?" Koyuki asks in confusion; looking out and seeing a dark figure walking away from the house in the darkness.

"Yeah, it is!" Natsumi states; finally able to see her. "KAMIYA-CHAN! KAMIYA-CHAN!" Natsumi shouts; causing Kamiya to stop in mid walk and turn around.

Instantly; they notice the light from their house shining off of her face; and realize that she's been crying. "Kamiya-chan, what's wrong? Come in, please!" Natsumi shouts to her and Kamiya slowly starts walking towards the house.

"A few minutes later…" The narrator states.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Natsumi asks as she sits next to Kamiya. Dororo hands Kamiya a cup of tea.

"I don't know…I don't know about anything anymore…" Kamiya replies limply; hanging her head in frustration.

"Please tell us what happened." Dororo states, sitting across from Kamiya next to Koyuki and Fuyuki.

"I don't know where to begin…first it was at school with Terere-chan just leaving me and my friends abandoning me there too; then I was attacked at home by some sort of Keronian with a weapon that froze time and he got my mother; and I ended up wrecking his weapon and now I don't know if I'll ever get her back…" Kamiya explains as she begins to cry again, "…I didn't know where to turn! I couldn't trust any of my friends from school anymore and I don't know Atsuko-chan's phone number; so I came here. I'm so sorry for coming here so late and bothering you with my problems…"

"Don't worry about it; Kamiya-dono." Dororo replies reassuringly, "You say you were attacked by a Keronian?"

"Yes. I don't know who he was; but he kept saying that he was working for someone…but never said who. His name was Tokiki." Kamiya explains.

"Tokiki…why is that name familiar…" Dororo asks himself rhetorically; then he suddenly remembers.

"Tokiki? Are you sure it was him?" Dororo asks again. "Yes. That was his name; he had a hat that looked like some sort of a joker hat or something and it had little bells on the end and-" Kamiya explains when Dororo nods in agreement, causing her to stop.

"Yes, that's him alright…but I can't believe it…" Dororo replies. "Can't believe what?" Kamiya asks as she sniffles a little.

"I knew Tokiki-dono a long time ago; when I was very young. I didn't know him real well though; he was a clown who entertained at children's birthday parties." Dororo explains.

"WHAT?!" Kamiya shouts in shock; staring at him in amazement.

"Yes, I remember it still…" Dororo states; cueing a flashback in his mind.

"You wants to see me pull a space-rabbit out of my hat?" A younger-sounding Tokiki asks as he stands in front of a table on a lawn back on Keron. Chibi-Pururu, Chibi-Keroro, Chibi-Zeroro, and Chibi-Giroro all sit together on the lawn with Garuru, his dad, Keroro's dad and Zeroro's mom sitting in chairs a short distance away.

"I do! I do!" Zeroro shouts happily; waving his arms about. "O.K.! Now look carefully…there's nothing in the hat…" Tokiki explains, showing the inside of his top hat. He holds up the hat and grabs a wand off of the table.

"Alright; now I just tap this magic wand on the brim of this hat; and presto!" Tokiki shouts as a giant space-rabbit jumps out of the hat and starts hopping away. All of the kids start clapping happily as Tokiki bows a little.

"Do another trick! Do another trick!" Keroro shouts happily; bouncing up and down as he sits on the lawn. "O.K.; let's see…" Tokiki replies with a happy smile, grabbing a balloon.

"I'll make a balloon animal for the lucky birthday boy. How does that sound?" Tokiki asks happily; smiling at the kids. "Yay!" Zeroro shouts happily; clasping his hands together in joy.

"Alright; just gotta do one last thing and…" Tokiki states lightly as he twists the balloon; finishing as he speaks.

"Here you go; a nice space-doggy!" Tokiki proclaims happily; handing the balloon animal to Zeroro. Zeroro takes it happily and holds it in his hands; admiring it.

"Let me see it, Zeroro-kun!" Keroro shouts; standing up and grabbing the balloon animal. "Let go, Keroro-kun!" Zeroro shouts as they start struggling with it back and forth.

Suddenly; the balloon animal pops; and Zeroro starts crying. "Oh, don't cry! I'll make you another one; it's O.K.!" Tokiki shouts.

"That was so mean, Keroro-kun…" Dororo states in the present; ending his flashback by going into trauma mode.

"Is he O.K.?" Kamiya asks; looking up at Koyuki. "Keroro-san was really mean to Dororo back in the day." Koyuki comments; picking him up and holding him closely.

"I can't believe that Tokiki-san was so nice back then; he was such a nice guy…I wonder what happened?" Kamiya asks rhetorically.

"He became a criminal." A voice responds; and they turn to see Kururu standing in the doorway. "Kururu? What are you doing here?" Natsumi asks; looking over at him.

"I live here; of course…ku ku ku." Kururu responds, snickering. Everyone sweatdrops a little upon hearing this.

"What were you saying just a minute ago?" Fuyuki asks a few moments later. "Tokiki is a criminal now. According to the records of the Keron military; he lost his job as an entertainer and couldn't find a job again; so he went and turned to crime. He started robbing stores and stealing ships; and eventually gained enough money to purchase weapons. He started off small; but eventually got that weapon you mentioned, Kamiya-dono; his trademark Time Disruptor." Kururu explains.

"That explains a lot." Kamiya mutters with a nod. "There's more," Kururu continues, "He was eventually arrested by the Space Police. According the records; they eventually tracked him down to one of his many hideouts; where he was lying in a blue haze. It ended up being that he had used the weapon on himself; trying to reverse his aging process; and it worked, making him young again; but ultimately led to his capture. They locked him away for all of his numerous crimes on a remote asteroid prison."

"How did he escape then?" Natsumi asks. "Well; the space police were puzzled by that too. They didn't know how he did; all they knew is that he had help." Kururu explains.

"They didn't know?" Natsumi asks; noticing Kururu's tone of voice. "Yes, but now they know." Kururu replies.

"How? How did he escape?" Kamiya asks. Kururu snickers lightly in his usual manner. "Two words: Alisa Southerncross." Kururu replies.

"WHAT?!" Kamiya shouts; instantly rising to her feet. Fuyuki's mouth drops open; having the same reaction to the news as Kamiya.

"That's impossible! I can't believe it! There's no way that Alisa-chan could've done something like that! That has to be a mistake!!" She shouts hysterically.

"It's not. They were able to recover part of the security film from the breakout and the Keron Army was given a copy in order to assist with the capture of the criminals and Alisa." Kururu explains; producing a small video screen and handing it to Kamiya. "Look for yourself, ku ku ku." Kururu comments.

They all gather around the video monitor as the video starts playing. The image is grainy and broken up; but it's clearly apparent that Alisa breaks into the room; taking down the guards in the room with Nevula and tossing them aside as Nevula smashes the controls to the locks on the cells of the prisoners; allowing them to escape and flee in all directions.

"Alisa-chan?" Fuyuki merely mutters as he watches the video.

"No…I can't believe it…" Kamiya mutters in shock. "I'm so sorry, Kamiya-chan…" Natsumi gently states; placing her hand on Kamiya's shoulder.

"What's going on?! How can this be happening?!" Kamiya shouts; tossing the video monitor on the ground. Everyone jumps as it shatters on the ground.

"I don't understand! This can't be happening! Alisa-chan's one of my best friends! How could she do this?!" Kamiya shouts; slamming her fists onto her knees repeatedly.

"I have a feeling that something more is going on here…" Kururu replies lightly. Suddenly Kamiya looks up in horror; covering her mouth in fear.

"What's wrong?" Natsumi asks her. "Oh god no…no!" Kamiya mutters simply; trembling a little.

"What?" Natsumi asks; grabbing her and looking at her. "When Terere-chan ran away; I was going to look for her…but Alisa-chan came to me before I could and said she would look for her for me…" Kamiya replies with fear, "…What have I done? Oh no!!"

"Don't worry; we'll help you!" Natsumi shouts, still holding Kamiya. "I think that Nishizawa-san should be able to track down Alisa-chan. I can't believe she did this either...maybe Nishizawa-san will be able to find out what's really going on." Fuyuki comments.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Natsumi asks. "Kururu; can you help at all?" Fuyuki asks him; looking over at him.

Kururu thinks for a moment; then starts laughing in his usual manner. "Ku ku ku." He simply responds, nodding a little.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Koyuki asks, looking at Kamiya. "I don't know…I'm so scared right now…" Kamiya replies, trembling and sniffling still, "…I don't know who I can trust anymore. I'm even afraid to go to school tomorrow; I don't think I can face anyone with how I am now."

"We'll go to school with you then!" Koyuki replies. "What?" Natsumi quickly retorts; looking over at Koyuki, "We just can't go to school with her like nothing at all!"

"Kamiya-dono needs our help though." Koyuki replies with concern. "If you all could come with me to school; I'd really appreciate it…I'm so afraid right now…" Kamiya replies.

Natsumi looks around nervously, and then finally sighs. "Alright; we'll go to school with you. I'm sure the stupid frog can do something to help us blend in better there." Natsumi replies; rolling her eyes a little.

"What about our school, Nee-chan?" Fuyuki asks. "I'll take care of that." Kururu replies; walking away afterwards.

All of a sudden; light starts trickling in through the window; causing everyone to look up and see the Sun starting to rise.

"Wow…it's morning already?" Natsumi asks in amazement. "Looks like we don't have long to prepare then. I'll go wake up Gunsou and see if he can help us out." Fuyuki replies as he starts walking away.

"Thank you all…I really appreciate all that you're doing for me. I'm so sorry that I had to come to you with this…" Kamiya replies. "Don't worry about it; Kamiya-chan. We'll help you out; and get to the bottom of what's going on here." Natsumi replies with a reassuring nod.

"A few hours later…" The narrator states.

"I don't know about this…" Natsumi replies; looking at herself in the school uniform of Kamiya's school.

"Well; it's not like we have a choice. We have to appear as students as her school." Fuyuki replies; standing not too far away in the male school uniform.

"I think you look really cute, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki replies happily, also in the school uniform; as she rubs against Natsumi's arm with her cheek happily. "Koyuki-chan…" Natsumi replies nervously; unsure of how to respond.

"You could say, a unique approach?" Angol Mois replies; also in a school uniform.

"I'm surprised you called me in for this," Saburo replies, who's also there and in a boy's school uniform, "It's pretty rare that Kururu calls me for anything."

"Well; we need all the people we can get to help us figure out what's going on." Fuyuki replies.

"I'm glad we can help you with this, Kamiya-dono, de arimasu!" Keroro replies; standing in his teacher Pekoponjin suit he used at Kamiya's school before.

"Oh no; you're not using that, stupid frog!" Natsumi shouts, grabbing Keroro by the head and yanking him out of the suit. "Gero!" Keroro shouts as Natsumi holds him by the head and stares him directly in the face.

"We have to use that, I'm afraid…" A voice states; causing them both to look down and see Giroro leaning on the doorframe; polishing a gun, "…We're setting this up as a stealth mission; to observe Kamiya-san's activity at school and see if anyone's interfering with her there. We need Keroro to go and act as a teacher and monitor the activity in the classroom."

Keroro looks back at Natsumi; who's still glaring at him; but she ultimately sighs and tosses him towards the suit. He hits it and knocks it over; but crawls into the suits again without saying anything.

"What about the rest of you?" Natsumi asks Giroro; causing him to go and flinch a little. "Dororo's going to monitor the outdoor activities; Tamama's going to monitor the activity in the cafeteria; I'm going to monitor the hallways; and Kururu…well…" Giroro begins when Tomo Takino walks into the room.

"Tomo-chan?" Kamiya asks, surprised. "Not quite, ku ku ku…" Tomo responds in Kururu's voice as her chest opens up to reveal Kururu inside the suit.

"I should've known…" Kamiya replies with a sigh. "I made sure not to make the same mistake as last time, ku ku ku…" Kururu replies as he closes up the suit again.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

Inside the real Tomo's closet; she sits asleep as a small machine with Kururu's symbol on it floats around her; emitting waves of energy to keep her asleep.

"Back with the Hinata's…" The narrator states.

"So, you think this is going to work?" Natsumi asks Tomo. "Of course!" Tomo replies; with a wink; causing Kamiya to hide her face in shame.

"Well; let's do this then!" Kamiya proclaims happily; causing everyone to look over at her.

"I'm sorry…I just feel a lot better now. It's nice to have such great friends like you all." Kamiya replies sheepishly with a bow. "No need to apologize, Kamiya-dono…I'm just glad we can help you out." Natsumi replies with a smile as everyone starts walking towards the door.

"Meanwhile, a short distance away…" The narrator states.

"Hmm…" Alisa Southerncross mutters from on top of a nearby telephone pole; looking down at the Hinata house as she sees everyone start leaving.

"Units 2 and 3; we've got a new situation here. Apparently we were incorrect to wait until morning to strike at the Keroro Platoon. They have already mounted a counter attack against us. Unit 2; this applies especially to you…you have to take them out and ensure that the primary target does not notice you doing this; is that clear?" Alisa states.

"Affirmative, Unit 1…" Atsuko replies with an evil smirk, speaking into a small communicator as she stands just outside of the school. She puts the device back in her pocket and walks towards the school; flipping her hair back as she walks.

Alisa flies away as the group leaves from the Hinata house. "Unit 3; have the repairs on your weapon been completed yet?" Alisa asks.

"Not quite yet, Unit 1," Tokiki replies, "I still have a few more frequency adjustments to make to ensure the correct time loop is achieved. If I don't; they could still be mobile inside the time bubble."

"Affirmative. Finalize your repairs and converge upon the school where the main target attends; Unit 2 may need some assistance." Alisa replies.

"Oh? Are you there already?" Tokiki asks into his communicator.

"No…" Alisa replies with an insane grin, "…I'm going to take care of something…personal. Over and out."

Tokiki sighs as he fiddles with the settings on his weapon. "This is becoming more work than I had previously anticipated…" He mutters limply.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Well; there it is!" Kamiya proclaims; showing off the school as they all walk up to it.

"I've already use the Little Police satellite to ensure that they all know who we are at your school. A wave is being emitted over the complex by the satellite; ku ku ku." Tomo explains with a smile.

"You're really got to stop that…" Kamiya replies limply with a sweatdrop, "…Tomo-chan doesn't laugh like that, at all."

"It doesn't matter. They won't know the difference." Tomo replies with a smile, raising her finger to emphasize the point.

"So, what classes do we have?" Saburo asks, looking over at Tomo. "You're all in one class each. We set it up so at least one of you is in a class with Kamiya-dono at all times though. This is to see if anything happens in other class periods as well." Tomo explains.

"Oh yay…" Natsumi mutters with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Class will be starting in a few minutes." Dororo replies; standing next to Koyuki. "Take these, ku." Tomo states; handing small cards with instructions and class assignments to everyone.

"Alright; here goes nothing…" Natsumi mutters as they all walk into the school yard.

"Not too far away…" The narrator states.

"These" "Sentient" "Beings" "Are" "Very" "Odd…" A series of voices state; hidden from view, "It" "Will" "Prove" "Most" "Interesting" "To" "See" "What" "Happens" "Next…"

"Back at the school…" The narrator states.

"Ah, good morning Kamiya!" Atsuko states with a sly smile as she walks up to her. Kamiya continues to take off one of her shoes and puts it on the shelf.

"Atsuko-chan! It's good to see you again!" Kamiya shouts, "You wouldn't believe the night I had! It's been crazy; I tell you!" Kamiya explains.

"Oh? What happened?" Atsuko asks with a slight smile. "Yes, what happened?" Natsumi asks Kamiya as well; standing next to her and giving her a look.

"Well; maybe it's just me overreacting. I'm prone to do that." Kamiya replies sheepishly with a slight bow.

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to; I was just curious…" Atsuko replies; trailing off as Kamiya finishes putting on her shoes and starts walking away.

Natsumi looks up momentarily, only to see Atsuko give her a look and walk away after Kamiya; leaving Natsumi confused.

"So, want to tell me what happened?" Atsuko asks again as she catches up with Kamiya. "Well; I don't know if I should…" Kamiya replies slowly.

"Do you not trust me now?" Atsuko asks; placing her hand gently upon Kamiya's shoulder. "No, I do…it's just that…" Kamiya begins when she sees Giroro in the hallway; looking up at her.

"Oh." Atsuko replies, causing Kamiya to turn around suddenly. "I understand; it's just something you don't feel comfortable talking about." Atsuko quickly replies; covering up her tracks.

"I'm glad you understand. I'm sorry." Kamiya replies with a bow. "Don't be sorry, Kamiya. I'm only here to do my job, and I want to help you." Atsuko replies with a smile.

"Thank you. You're a good friend." Kamiya replies back with a smile and walks away. Atsuko walks after her; kicking Giroro as she walks past him.

"Oops, I tripped…" Atsuko replies with little effort to cover her sarcasm, "…They really have to do something about that bump in the floor back there."

"Bump in the floor…" Giroro mutters angrily; dusting himself off.

Suddenly he turns around to see a young girl staring at him. _Can she see me?_ Giroro thinks to himself; sweatdropping a little.

"Ah!" Osaka shouts, pointing at Giroro. "Ah!" Giroro shouts; stunned and frozen in place.

"Hello. Who are you?" Osaka asks in English; causing Giroro to look at her in confusion. "English?" Giroro asks in Japanese.

"Are you a friend of Mike's?" Osaka asks; as a series of question marks appear above Giroro's head.

"Who's Mike?" Giroro asks; puzzled beyond reason.

"Well; if you are; say hi to him for me. I hope he remembers me." Osaka replies lazily as she walks past him; leaving Giroro only to stand there completely confused.

"What just happened?" Giroro asks himself rhetorically, his eyes blank and a big sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

"Meanwhile; elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Hello class, de arimasu! My name is Kerono Keropachi; and I'll be your teacher for this period, de arimasu!" Keroro proclaims from inside his Pekoponjin teacher suit; writing his name on the chalkboard at the front of the class.

"Why's he introducing himself again?" Kagura asks Yomi, "It's not like he's been our teacher for this period all year or anything."

"Oh man…" Kamiya mutters; overhearing this and setting her head down on her desk in shame.

_Looks like she was right…_ Atsuko thinks to herself; looking around and seeing Saburo sitting a few seats away and back up at Keroro at the front of the classroom, _…They're really trying to figure this out. We might have to act quicker; after all…_

"Say Kamiya; do you have a pen I could borrow?" Atsuko asks politely. "Huh? Oh yeah, here you go." Kamiya replies; turning around and handing Atsuko a pen. "Thank you." Atsuko replies with a smile.

"O.K. class; you may now break into study groups and prepare for the upcoming test, de arimasu." Keroro replies happily, "I've already passed back your assignments; de arimasu!"

"I think he's enjoying this a little too much…" Saburo mutters sheepishly; watching Keroro work up there. Suddenly he turns and sees Atsuko standing next to him.

"Say, I was wondering if you wanted to be part of the study group with me and Kamiya?" Atsuko asks him; staring him down and smirking a little.

"Uh…" He mutters lightly; and looks over at Kamiya. He sits and thinks for a few moments. "Yeah, sure." Saburo replies with a nod.

"Good. Thank you, I mean…" Atsuko comments; walking away. Saburo looks at her for a moment; and picks up his desk. "O.K. if I move my desk over by you two?" Saburo asks; holding up his desk. "Oh, sure." Atsuko replies, her hands hidden underneath the desk she's sitting at next to Kamiya.

"So, have you prepared for the test at all?" Atsuko asks him as he sets his desk down and takes a seat at it. "Yes, I have…" Saburo replies with a tone of determination as he stares her down.

"Oh…so you want to see if you can quiz me; is that it?" Atsuko asks. "You could say that." Saburo replies with a smile.

Atsuko stands up and walks over to him. She extends one of her hands and he grabs it; and they shake hands.

"Alright; then let's begin; shall we?" Atsuko asks him; pulling out the pen that Kamiya had gave her earlier as she sits back down.

Saburo takes out his special pen and they start writing down different answers to different sections of their assignments.

"Impressive…" Atsuko remarks; looking over and seeing his answers. "I could say the same for you." Saburo replies back; seeing her answers.

Suddenly; his pen starts to skip and eventually stops writing all together. "That's strange…" Saburo mutters; looking down at his pen.

"Oh, what's the matter? Pen run out of ink?" Atsuko asks politely. "Yeah…I don't get it. It usually doesn't run out of ink like this." Saburo replies.

"Oh…that's a shame…" Atsuko replies with a slight smirk, "Would like to borrow my pen?"

"No, that's alright. I always use this pen, so I'll have to go get it refilled. Excuse me." Saburo states as he stands from his chair and walks away. Tomo notices this and follows him out of the room.

"Odd…Kerono-sensei didn't say anything to those two…" Kagura comments, having watched Tomo and Saburo leave.

"I knew it…" Atsuko comments with a smile. "Knew what?" Kamiya asks, sitting at the desk next to Atsuko now. "Well; it seems like the teacher's been getting light on people lately; that's all." Atsuko explains; covering her tracks.

_Looks like the bosses were right…he does have a very special pen that one of those Keronians gave him…_ Atsuko comments, lightly tapping a small container of ink, _Luckily I still have my pick-pocket skills. He'll never figure out that I drained his pen out of ink while he was so busy moving his desk over here._

"Outside of the classroom…" The narrator states.

"What's wrong with the pen?" Tomo asks Saburo as he hands it to her. "It's not working. I think the ink's dried up in it or something."

"It shouldn't..." Tomo replies; taking the pen and swallowing it. "Isn't there an easier way for you to examine the pen?" Saburo asks; sweatdropping.

"Ku ku ku…" Tomo snickers as puts her hand in front of her mouth.

"This is odd…" Tomo replies. "What is it?" Saburo asks her. "Well," Kururu says from inside the Tomo-suit; looking up at a screen with a diagram of Saburo's pen on it, "…It's almost completely empty."

"Really?" Saburo asks with concern. "Yes. It looks like it was cracked open and leaked out…almost appears to be by force. Did you drop the pen at all?" Kururu asks him.

"I've dropped it a few times; but it's never leaked on me before." Saburo replies.

"Hmm…well; I think that's what happened. I can refill it; but it won't be until we get back to my lab." Kururu explains, "Until then; I'll hold onto it."

"O.K. Thank you, Kururu." Saburo states with a smile. Tomo nods in response and they both walk back into class together.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Well; that's it for today, de arimasu! See you all tomorrow, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts happily as the end of the class bell rings.

"I think that assignment was rather easy today. What did you think of it, Atsuko-chan?" Kamiya asks; grabbing her book bag.

"Yes, it was easy. It didn't seem like the teacher knew what he was doing at all." Atsuko comments sarcastically as she walks past Keroro; causing steam to shoot out of his head as he clenches his fists.

They walk out of the classroom together and head out towards the next classroom.

"Today's been kind of a strange day so far…" Kamiya comments, looking around as she walks with Atsuko down the hallway.

"Yes, it has…" Atsuko comments with an evil grin, "…And I'm sure it's only going to get stranger, my friend."

"Not far away from them…" The narrator states.

"I don't know…something about that girl makes me nervous." Saburo comments as he stands with Keroro and Tomo in the hall; watching Kamiya and Atsuko walk away together.

"We'll have to watch her…according to this school's roster; she just transferred here," Tomo replies, "…There may be more to her than meets the eye."

"Elsewhere; far from the school…" The narrator states.

"Daddy? Are you O.K.?" Alisa asks as she stands on top of Nishizawa Tower; looking up at Nevula; who's sitting on top of her head. "I don't know…I have a strange feeling…something I can't explain…" He states.

"There she is! We've located the target!" A voice shouts; and Alisa turns around and backs up in shock.

Floating a short distance away from her is the entire NPG military; with hundreds of helicopters and planes cruising towards her. At the front of the group is a small pink helicopter; with Momoka and Paul in it; with a megaphone attached to the outside.

"What's going on here?" Nevula asks, looking at the oncoming armada.

"Fuyuki-kun told me that you were a criminal wanted by the Space Police for breaking a criminal out of prison; and we're here to take you in!" Momoka announces over the loud speaker.

"Impossible." Alisa comments. "We haven't done anything like that. We haven't spoken to Fuyuki in a long time; and we haven't freed any criminals from prison; I can assure you of that." Nevula replies.

"Who am I supposed to believe? Fuyuki-kun; or a rival for Fuyuki-kun's love?" Momoka shouts.

"Rival?" Alisa mutters quietly. Suddenly she looks out to see Momoka putting on her Momo-kaiser armor.

"Oh no…this isn't going to end well." Nevula comments as Alisa looks around; only to notice that they are completely surrounded on all sides by planes and helicopters.

"Paul; keep the army on standby," Momoka states as her inner Momoka shows through, "I'm going to take care of her personally!"

"Yes." Paul simply replies as Momoka flies out of the ship and floats towards Alisa.

"I do not want to fight you!" Alisa shouts out, looking at Momoka. "Then you'll come with me and go to prison?"

"I will not go to jail for a crime I did not commit." Alisa states.

"Then it looks like you have no choice but to fight me!" Momoka shouts; charging up her cannon arm and aiming it directly at Alisa.

"As a confrontation between Alisa and Momoka comes into play; what will happen next? With Alisa working with Atsuko and Tokiki; what will her ultimate fate be? And what will happen next for Kamiya at school; being totally unaware of her connection to her enemy, Atsuko? And who's the mysterious bosses who are instructing the 3 operatives?" The narrator asks in concern, "Keep watching and find out!!"


	31. Part 29: Momoka: Battle of the dual

Chapter 13

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 29: "Momoka: The battle of the dual Alisa's! De arimasu!"**_

"As Atsuko Setsuko and Tokiki continue their missions elsewhere, the third member of the group after Kamiya Yumenna; Alisa Southerncross; finally faces her greatest adversary…" The narrator states, "Momoka Nishizawa!"

"SHUT UP!" Momoka shouts; knocking the narrator out with a swat of her hand, "No one asked you to do a commentary over this!"

"Yes…ohhh…" The narrator moans as Momoka turns back to Alisa; who stands on Nishizawa tower; surrounded on all sides by the entire Nishizawa Peach Group army.

"Now for you!" Momoka shouts; her hair spiking and a crazed look coming across her face as she points her cannon at Alisa.

"We don't have to do this!" Nevula shouts; forming a hand and signaling Momoka to stop. "It's too late for that!" Momoka shouts; firing a blast at Alisa.

"Daddy!" Alisa shouts, as Nevula suddenly changes shape into a baseball bat and bats the blast away straight into one of the nearby helicopters.

Momoka growls angrily as she watches the hit helicopter fall from the sky in a trail of smoke. She suddenly activates her rockets and charges Alisa; catching her totally by surprise.

She tackles her to the ground and pins her arms down; straddling her as she holds her down. "Why are you doing this? I did not do anything!" Alisa asks; trying to reason with Momoka as she looks up at her.

"You already did enough!" Momoka shouts; struggling to keep Alisa's arms down. Suddenly she looks up and sees Nevula forming the shape of a hand above her head.

"Fortunately; I came prepared for a battle with you…" Momoka smiles, as a gas is suddenly released from her suit just as Nevula reaches in around her.

Moments later, Nevula releases his grip on her and forms back into a hair band on Alisa's head.

"DADDY!" Alisa shouts in despair as she sees this. "You didn't think I'd let you win that easily; did you?" Momoka asks; picking up Alisa above her head and holding her high above her.

"Now; it's a fair fight!" Momoka shouts triumphantly, throwing Alisa down as hard as she can against the metal grates of the tower top.

"It's over…" Momoka states with a wicked smile; walking towards Alisa.

"Meanwhile, at Kamiya's school…" The narrator states.

"Any thoughts?" Saburo asks Natsumi, Fuyuki, Angol Mois and the Keroro Platoon as they stand around him and Tomo.

"I don't know…but I did see that girl. There's something definitely going on with her…but I don't know what it is…" Natsumi comments as Fuyuki looks at Saburo's inkless pen.

"After I analyzed the pen; it seemed odd to me that the ink would run out now, so suddenly," Tomo explains, "Some of the ink should have leaked in Saburo's pocket or while he was writing with it. Something isn't right, ku ku ku."

"You could say, suspicious circumstances?" Mois comments; also looking at the pen.

"But what could it mean, desu?" Tamama asks; holding a bun in his hand from the cafeteria and quickly consuming it.

"Atsuko Setsuko is not who she says she is." A voice states; and they turn to see Dororo walk up to them.

"Dororo? Weren't you here?" Keroro asks; causing him to instantly start crying.

Everyone instantly sweatdrops; leaving Keroro to look around in confusion.

"What Dororo was going to say is that we think she's trying to sabotage us." Koyuki says; picking up Dororo and holding him close to her.

"How do you know this?" Giroro asks her. "We were watching outside; and we saw a strange light source from outside of the building. When we went towards it; it was gone; but it was coming from just outside of the room that Atsuko was in at the time. We don't know if it's just a coincidence; but judging from what's happening," Koyuki explains, "I'd guess not."

"Something's not quite right here…and we need to figure out what it is!" Saburo comments. "And I think I might have a way to do it…" Tomo smirks evilly; rubbing her hands together.

"Elsewhere, back on Nishizawa tower…" The narrator states.

Alisa lies hurt on the ground, her face turned away from Momoka as Momoka walks towards her triumphantly. "Oh…we shall see…Pekoponjin who's going to win…" Momoka hears Alisa say as she walks towards her.

"Oh, still got some fight in you?" Momoka asks angrily; picking up Alisa by the head with her gloved hand; only to drop her jaw in shock moments later.

"Huh?" Momoka shouts; seeing that Alisa's knocked out cold. "But…didn't she just…" Momoka asks; looking at Alisa with confusion.

Suddenly, a series of explosions happens from behind her; causing her to drop Alisa and turn around quickly.

"What's going, Paul?" Momoka shouts over her intercom.

"I don't know yet, Momoka ojou-sama; but I'll find out." Paul replies; signaling two other personnel in his helicopter to get on it.

Momoka turns around a few moments later; still seeing Alisa lying on the ground defeated. "Something's wrong here…" Momoka states; unsure of what's happening.

More explosions rock the idling ships; causing Momoka to look around wildly in confusion. "Paul! What's happening?!" Momoka shouts frantically.

Inside Paul's helicopter; one of the personnel hands him a small piece of paper. "I don't know how to tell you this, Momoka ojou-sama…but…" Paul starts; looking at the paper.

"What is it, Paul?!" Momoka shouts. "There's another Alisa-dono." Paul states; looking at a blurry picture of another Alisa heading towards of the ships just before it was destroyed.

"What?!" Momoka shouts; staring on blankly. Suddenly she turns and sees a shadowy figure floating a short distance from her; staring right at her.

"No…it's not possible!" Momoka shouts; looking at the figure and then down at the unconscious Alisa on the tower.

"Foolish Pekoponjin…you don't stand a chance against the real Alisa Southerncross!" The shadowy figure states; emerging into the light as she speaks.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"Damn that girl…" Tokiki states; closing the panel on his weapon and standing to his feet, "…Thanks to her; I got delayed with these damn repairs!"

He extends his arm out and fires a shot at a nearby bird; causing it to freeze in flight and fall into a nearby tree and gently bounce between branches to the ground.

"Perfect…" Tokiki smirks, "…Now, to exact my revenge!"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Welcome to your next period, de arimasu!" Keroro shouts happily; as he stands in front of the class. "I can't believe I'm taking a class from the stupid frog…" Natsumi mumbles under her breath as she sighs.

"Need any help with that?" Atsuko asks; smiling as she looks over Kamiya's shoulder. "No, I should be fine. Thanks though…" Kamiya uneasily replies as she nods a little and looks back down at her work.

_It would seem that Kamiya's trust in me is waning a little…_ Atsuko thinks to herself; when suddenly her pocket starts to vibrate.

"Crap!" Atsuko comments; causing a few nearby people to look at her. "Sorry…just forgot what I was thinking about." Atsuko replies quickly; shrugging her shoulders.

As they all slowly turn away, Atsuko peers cautiously into her pocket. _Oh, it's just Tokiki…_ She thinks to herself with a look of disappointment; and turns off the alarm on the device.

"Oh, Kamiya…I thought you might like to know that this was on your back…" Atsuko comments; handing Kamiya a piece of paper.

Kamiya looks at it; realizing it's a 'Kick me' sign. "Oh really?" Kamiya asks, surprised. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before; but I didn't want to distract you from your work." Atsuko replies with a sly smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Kamiya replies happily with a smile, "I wonder who would have done such a mean thing!"

_Who indeed…_ Atsuko thinks to herself with a bit of a chuckle. "Something funny?" Kamiya asks; still looking at Atsuko.

"No, not really…" Atsuko replies, "…Though it is really sad. I mean; who does that kind of thing anymore?" "Yeah, I know!" Kamiya replies and laughs a little, "It is really silly, but at the same time…"

Atsuko looks at her as her expression changes to one of sadness. "Is something the matter?" Atsuko asks her.

"No, it's fine…" Kamiya replies slowly. "Kamiya," Atsuko states; placing her hand upon her shoulder, "…If something's bothering you; you can tell me. I'm your friend."

Kamiya reaches for Atsuko's hand out of habit; but stops short and lowers her hand to the desk. "Thank you, Atsuko-chan. I appreciate you always being there to help me out…" Kamiya replies with a smile.

"Now tell me what's wrong…" Atsuko asks, staring down Kamiya with her trademark smirk. "Well; to be honest with you…I feel like people have been against me lately." Kamiya explains.

"Oh? How so?" Atsuko asks. "I don't know…my friends are all against me; it seems; and I've lost my best friend and-" Kamiya explains; when she's suddenly cut off.

"I thought I was your best friend?" Atsuko asks, with a confused look. "Well…you are; but…" Kamiya explains warily.

"You mean there's someone else?" Atsuko pries. "Well…I can't really explain it…it's not something you'd understand; I'm afraid…" Kamiya replies sheepishly; rubbing the back of her head.

"You'd be surprised with what I know…" Atsuko smiles happily. "Huh?" Kamiya asks; looking up with surprise.

"I'm just saying that I have noticed this a little too." Atsuko quickly replies; covering her tracks. "Really? I thought it was just my imagination." Kamiya replies.

"No…it does seem odd to me. Like people haven't been themselves lately…" Atsuko replies as she secretly points in a direction, "…And I think it has something to do with that girl over there."

Kamiya looks over to where she's pointing; and sees Natsumi quickly turn around and face forward in her desk.

"Natsumi-chan?" Kamiya asks, looking back at Atsuko now, "That's impossible."

"Oh, and why's that?" Atsuko asks, pressuring Kamiya.

"Well…I can't really say…" Kamiya replies; sweatdropping, "…But I just know that they aren't doing anything."

"They?" Atsuko asks; catching Kamiya totally unaware.

"Ah!" Kamiya shouts; looking at her in shock. "Is there something you're not telling me, Kamiya?" Atsuko asks; staring her down.

"I can't say…please Atsuko-chan…" Kamiya replies. "Don't be afraid, Kamiya…" Atsuko smiles evilly, grabbing Kamiya's hands and holding them tightly, "…If you're referring to that girl and her friends; I already know about them."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"The real Alisa Southerncross? But then…who's that?" Momoka asks; looking down at the defeated Alisa.

"I'd tell you; but there's no sense in telling something to the soon-to-be dead!" Alisa states with an insane smile on her face.

Suddenly Momoka matches her stern crazed expression. "Well; I defeated one Alisa; two can't be any more of a challenge…" Momoka states; firing her Momoka Impacto at the new Alisa.

"Silly Pekoponjin weaponry…" Alisa states; merely side-stepping the blast as she floats over to Momoka and punches her squarely in the stomach.

As Momoka falls to the ground on the tower; Alisa places her foot on her shoulder and forces Momoka to her knees.

"That's right Pekoponjin…bow before your masters…" Alisa smirks as Momoka tries to stand back up against the force of Alisa's foot.

"Back at the school…" The narrator explains.

"You know?!" Kamiya shouts in shock; causing the nearby students to look over at them. "Sorry, she didn't mean to shout…" Atsuko replies; waving away their gazes.

After a minute or so they stop looking and Kamiya turns back to Atsuko. "You know?" Kamiya asks her. "I'm not sure what they are doing; but I've seen her talk with a bunch of other students. They seem to be conspiring against you." Atsuko explains.

"No, you misunderstand. They're helping me." Kamiya explains with a nod. "Are you sure?" Atsuko asks; causing Kamiya to look at her in doubt.

"What do you mean?" Kamiya asks. "Think about it…all of these going on can't be coincidence. I heard them talking about you. They are up to no good I tell you!" Atsuko explains.

"But…" Kamiya comments, trying not to listen to Atsuko. "Listen to me, Kamiya! I am your friend! Have I ever done anything to make you question that?" Atsuko asks her, still holding her hands tightly.

"No, you haven't; but still…" Kamiya replies. "Has anything out of the ordinary been happening to you outside of school?" Atsuko asks.

"Outside of school?" Kamiya asks in shock. She pauses for a moment; and remembers Tokiki's attack. "Actually; yes…" Kamiya replies slowly.

"Consider the facts here, Kamiya. These so-called _friends_ of yours know you outside of school. I don't know you outside of school. What's the chances that odd things happen to you outside of school and here; and they're connected to both of them?" Atsuko asks convincingly.

Kamiya thinks about it; looking up at Keroro in his teachers costume; teaching the class. _Keronians…_ Kamiya thinks to herself suddenly; realizing that Tokiki and Keroro are both Keronians.

"No…it's not possible…" Kamiya mutters in disbelief. "Yes, it is. Nothing is coincidence; I've come to realize, Kamiya." Atsuko explains, "The simplest explanation is often the right one."

"But…but…why would they do this to me?" Kamiya mutters; covering her mouth in fear as she extracts herself from Atsuko's grip.

"I don't know, but I think we should take care of them before they become any more of a problem…" Atsuko replies with a stern look, as she stares at Natsumi.

"Back at Nishizawa tower…" The narrator states.

"No…" A voice states, and Alisa turns and sees the other Alisa slowly rising to her feet. "Still alive, huh?" Alisa states, looking around at the other Alisa.

"Do not…hurt her…" The other Alisa states, as she tries to stand but falls to her knees again. "Oh…I've waited a long time to destroy you, doppelganger…" The other Alisa states, still pressing her foot down on Momoka as she looks at the wobbly Alisa, "…And like hell I'll let some worthless Pekoponjin rob me of my prize!"

"She is not…a worthless…Pekoponjin…" The other Alisa states; trying to stand up again. "Oh…how foolish you are…" The other Alisa states with a crazed smile, "…All Pekoponjin are scum upon this universe. They do not deserve to exist for any matter other than target practice!"

"Target this!" A voice suddenly shouts; and that Alisa turns to see a giant fist rocketing straight towards her.

Before she can react; the fist smashes her across the face; causing her to stumble backwards in a cloud of smoke as the fist explodes.

Momoka rises to her feet finally and watches as the other Alisa tries to clear away the smoke from her face. She looks over to the other Alisa; who's still trying to stand up.

"You've got some explaining to do!" Momoka shouts as she picks up Alisa by her collar and stares her down. "Who's that other Alisa? What's going on here?!" Momoka shouts angrily.

"You pathetic piece of Pekoponjin shit…" A voice shouts; causing both Momoka and Alisa to look over as the smoke starts to clear around the other Alisa. Suddenly; they both stare in shock as the smoke finally clears completely.

"You thought you could stop me?! You thought you could rob me of becoming the real Alisa Southerncross?!" The other Alisa states; as parts of her flesh hang from her face and her body sizzles; with flames burning various pieces of her clothing.

"NO WAY!" Momoka shouts; letting go of Alisa as Alisa holds onto her for balance. "It is that doppelganger I ran into several days ago…" Alisa states as she looks over at the approaching Alisa.

"Doppelganger?" Momoka asks in confusion. "I thought she was a doppelganger at first, but I was wrong. She is an agent working for some aliens…her name is Mecha-Alisa. She is a robot designed to be an exact copy of me…" Alisa states, "Or more to the point; a replacement for me."

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance…" Mecha-Alisa states; her metal endoskeleton now partially exposed as she tears off the hanging flesh from her face.

"No…I've been attacking the wrong Alisa!" Momoka shouts in stark realization. "Well; that's Pekoponjin stupidity for you!" Mecha-Alisa states; as she splits her wrist apart and her hair band transforms into a cannon and extends down from her head and attaches to her wrist.

"How perfect…" Mecha-Alisa growls, "I can eliminate two annoyances with one shot!"

"Back at the school…" The narrator states.

"Oh, Natsumi! Can you come over here for a minute?" Atsuko calls; causing Natsumi to look over at them.

Natsumi cautiously nods and slowly walks towards them; unsure of what's going on. "Sorry to bother you; but we've been noticing something…" Atsuko explains.

"Oh? What's that?" Natsumi asks her. "Well; I don't think we should talk here…" Atsuko explains with a smile.

"Sensei! May we be excused for a moment?" Atsuko asks; rising to her feet. Keroro looks over at them suddenly; stopping the middle of his teaching; and sees Natsumi standing with Atsuko.

"O.K, de arimasu. But make it quick." Keroro replies with a wink; staying in character. "Thank you." Atsuko replies as her and Natsumi rise to her feet.

Kamiya rises to her feet too; but Atsuko waves her hand to stop her. "No, you stay here. I don't want to embarrass you or get you into this any more." Atsuko comments. "But…" Kamiya insists; only to be deterred again.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry about it." Atsuko replies with a wink; leaving Natsumi a little confused.

Natsumi and Atsuko walk out of the classroom together; leaving everyone to look on as they do. They walk down the hallway and into a nearby bathroom; where Atsuko proceeds to close the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Natsumi asks; standing up to the taller Atsuko. "Don't start with me; Pekoponjin!" Atsuko shouts; grabbing Natsumi by the shirt.

"Pekoponjin?!" Natsumi shouts in shock. "Yeah, that's right! I know all about you and your little plot to expose me…but it's not going to happen!" Atsuko shouts; slamming Natsumi up against a wall.

"What?!" Natsumi shouts; struggling against Atsuko's grip. "One of my partners in this operation tipped me off that you were coming here; plotting to expose me…but it's not going to happen!" Atsuko explains, "Right now Kamiya doesn't know what I'm doing; and I intend to keep it that way!"

"You're insane! Let me go!!" Natsumi shouts; forcing Atsuko's hands back a little. "You're strong…those Keronians chose wisely in their allies…" Atsuko replies with an evil smirk.

Suddenly; Natsumi kicks her in the stomach; causing Atsuko to drop her to the ground. As Natsumi races for the door; Atsuko grabs her by the back of the collar and yanks her backwards; throwing her into one of the stall walls.

"Fool! You think you can defeat me!" Atsuko shouts as Natsumi cries out in pain. "Don't you see? The bosses have a perfect plan to eliminate the problem; and I won't allow you to interfere with that plan!"

"Oh yeah…" Natsumi replies with a smile as blood trickles out of her mouth. "Yeah, that's right!" Atsuko shouts.

Natsumi reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small recorder. "Tell that to Kamiya when she hears what you did." Natsumi smiles; taunting Atsuko with the recorder.

"Clever…" Atsuko replies, "But not clever enough."

"Huh?" Natsumi replies as she tries to stand up; using the wall for support. Suddenly; Atsuko does a roundhouse kick; knocking the recorder out of her hand and catching in it in mid air.

"I've come too far to be stopped by you!" Atsuko shouts; slamming the recorder into the wall as hard as she can.

Natsumi watches as it crumbles into tiny pieces; and she tackles Atsuko to the ground.

"I don't know why you're doing this to Kamiya-chan; but it's got to stop; NOW!" Natsumi shouts angrily as she pins down Atsuko's shoulders.

Suddenly; Natsumi's eyes roll back in her head and she collapses on top of Atsuko. "Do Pekoponjin ever stop talking?" Atsuko comments sarcastically; pushing Natsumi off of her as she puts a small device back in her pocket.

"Fortunately for me; I had factored in having to fight one of you eventually. Figures that Pekoponjin are susceptible to chemical injections." Atsuko comments as she rises to her feet.

Suddenly; the door bursts open and Kamiya walks in. "What's taking so long? I got worried and came looking for-" Kamiya starts when she sees Natsumi lying on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?!" Kamiya shouts in shock. "I was right. They are conspiring against you!" Atsuko explains; pretending to catch her breath.

"What?!" Kamiya shouts. "I confronted her about it and she attacked me. I managed to get some information out of her before that though. She mentioned something about an alien; some Keronian or something named Tokiki. I don't know what they're plotting; but they want you either dead or captured. I fought her as much as I could; but I fear that now that she's down; they'll know something happened!" Atsuko explains with worry in her voice.

"No…I don't believe it!" Kamiya shouts in disbelief. "Believe it! I don't know what they told you; but they lied to you! I don't know anything about aliens; but it can't be good!" Atsuko shouts; grabbing Kamiya's hand.

"We need to get out of here; NOW!" Atsuko shouts; pulling Kamiya by the wrist. "But what about her?" Kamiya asks; worried about Natsumi.

"She'll be fine…once she wakes up. But right now; we need to get you out of here!" Atsuko shouts; racing out of the bathroom with Kamiya.

"But unknown to Atsuko…" The narrator states.

"Did you get the message?" Saburo asks, looking over at Tomo. "Loud and clear. Every word that Atsuko-san said was recorded by Natsumi and transmitted directly to me," Tomo replies with a smile, "…Alert everyone else. We have to act now, ku ku ku…"

"Back at Nishizawa Tower…" The narrator states.

"Die!!" Mecha-Alisa shouts; pointing her cannon arm at the real Alisa and Momoka.

Suddenly a series of missile blasts explode around Mecha-Alisa; causing Momoka and the real Alisa to look over and see the Paul and the remaining helicopters fire upon her.

"Yes!!" Momoka shouts; thrusting her hand into the air triumphantly as she sees this.

"Damn you all! Does your stupidity know no bounds?!" Mecha-Alisa screams; blasting through the smoke and smashing one of the helicopters with her fists as hard as she can.

"What is this? Some sort of bad comic book?" Mecha-Alisa screams angrily; grabbing another helicopter by the tail and swinging it as hard as she can into some other ships. "You're not going to win; idiots! I am invincible! I am perfection! You are nothing but pathetic mortals!!"

"Oh no…" Momoka mutters as Mecha-Alisa continues to destroy more and more ships as they try helplessly to fire upon her.

"We…can not stop her…" The real Alisa states. "What?!" Momoka shouts angrily; looking over at her. "I fought her before…she is too powerful…" Alisa replies; still very weak.

"And I already took out your daddy..." Momoka says in realization, "…But we just can't let her win either."

"We…need help…" Alisa replies; still supporting herself on Momoka's shoulder.

"To hell with all Pekoponjin and anyone who fights with them!!" Mecha-Alisa screams; opening a series of missile pods on her body and firing rockets in all directions.

"This woman's got some serious issues!" the pilot inside Paul's ship shouts; watching as more helicopters and planes are destroyed.

"Paul! Get us out of here! We need to regroup, now!" Momoka shouts. "Yes, Momoka ojou-sama!" Paul shouts as his helicopter is rocked by the pilot trying to evade the missile blasts.

"No!!" Mecha-Alisa screams; extending long blades from her arms and charging towards Paul's helicopter.

Just as she leaps into the air towards the ship; she gets blind-sided by Momoka and Alisa as they fall over the side of the tower.

"Momoka ojou-sama!!" Paul shouts; looking out of the helicopter as he sees them all fall towards the ground.

"This won't save you!!" Mecha-Alisa screams angrily. "Shut up!!" Momoka and Alisa both shout at the same time; punching Mecha-Alisa squarely in the face and knocking her offline.

Momoka activates her jetpack and watches as Mecha-Alisa falls towards the ground with tremendous speed.

Just then, the real Alisa loses her grip and starts to fall. "Gotcha!" Momoka shouts; grabbing Alisa's hand a moment later.

"Thank you." Alisa replies, "That punch used up the last of my strength."

"I owed you, since I beat you up before…" Momoka replies sheepishly, "I hope this makes up for that."

Alisa looks up at her and appears to smile a little, but it fades away quickly. "Thank you."

Paul's helicopter floats up next to them; and Momoka looks over at him and he nods approvingly.

"Just don't get the wrong idea…" Momoka smiles happily as she looks down at Alisa, "Fuyuki-kun's still mine."

"Meanwhile…down below…" The narrator states.

Mecha-Alisa lies in a thousand pieces on the ground; strewn all across the nearby buildings and road, as a glowing light approaches her offline head.

"Report." A voice states, and suddenly Mecha-Alisa's optics flicker on slowly.

"Failure…the real A-A-Alisa still exists, and the Pek-Pek-Pekoponjin lives as well…" Mecha-Alisa replies.

"So" "it" "would" "seem…" The glowing light replies; hidden from Mecha-Alisa's view, "…It" "would" "appear" "that" "we" have" "to" "resort" "to" "other" "measures…"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

Outside of the school; Dororo and Koyuki sit in a tree watching when Dororo suddenly grabs the side of his hat.

"What is it?" Koyuki asks him. "I'm getting a signal. We have to move, now!" Dororo shouts; when suddenly they both stop in mid movement.

"I'm afraid you two won't be moving anywhere any time soon…" Tokiki smiles as he floats behind with a jetpack on as blue auras form over both of them, "I got a signal too; except mine was for back-up."

"Inside the school…" The narrator states.

"But I can't just leave school like this!" Kamiya shouts as she tries to keep up with Atsuko; who's still holding her by the wrist. "You don't have a choice!" Atsuko shouts; as she suddenly sees Giroro and Tamama jump out in front of them down at the end of the hall.

"No!" Atsuko shouts as she sees them and she slows to a stop. "You can see them?!" Kamiya shouts in shock.

Atsuko turns to her; looking at her in shock. "I…I…" Atsuko stutters; unsure of what to say for the first time.

"What's going on? How can you see them?" Kamiya asks, raising Atsuko's hand. "I…" Atsuko mutters; looking up at Kamiya.

"We've got you on tape talking to Natsumi, Atsuko Setsuko-san. We all have you on tape. It's over!" Giroro states; holding up a tape recorder.

Atsuko looks back at Kamiya nervously; a look of fear on her face. "Atsuko-chan…what's going on?" Kamiya asks with fear and sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Kamiya…" Atsuko shouts; pulling Kamiya close and hugging her tightly, "I didn't want it to come to this. I lied to you." She comments as Giroro and Tamama watch this from a short distance away.

"What?!" Kamiya shouts in shock as Atsuko continues to hold her tightly. "I lied to you! I'm so sorry! I never meant for you to know!!" Atsuko shouts.

"What are you talking about?!" Kamiya shouts. "I do know about the aliens! I know about they're plot against you…I just didn't want to alarm you." Atsuko states; lying as she holds Kamiya tightly.

"How did you know about them?" Kamiya asks her; now struggling a little against her grip. "I'll explain later. But for now; allow me to do this!" Atsuko shouts; grabbing a small laser pistol from her pocket and firing upon Giroro and Tamama.

They both jump out of the way quickly; and Tamama starts to inhale energy when Giroro quickly clamps his mouth.

"No, don't! You'll hit Kamiya-san!" Giroro shouts; trying to calm Tamama down.

"I'm walking out of this building with Kamiya; and there's nothing you can do to stop me; Keronians!" Atsuko shouts; now pointing the gun at Kamiya's head.

"Atsuko-chan, what in the hell are you doing?!" Kamiya shouts; feeling the gun barrel against her head. Giroro raises his gun and points it at Atsuko; staring her down.

"We can't let her get away with Kamiya-chan, desu!" Tamama shouts; watching as Atsuko slowly backs away with her hostage. "We don't have a choice…right now…" Giroro mutters sternly with depression clearly apparent in his voice; still aiming his gun at Atsuko's head.

"Lower your weapon, Keronian; or you won't have any Pekoponjin to take back to your bosses!" Atsuko shouts; pressing the gun against Kamiya's head harder.

"What is she talking about, desu?" Tamama asks Giroro with confusion. "It's called tactical warfare. This Pekoponjin knows what she's doing…" Giroro comments.

"Huh?" Tamama asks with a question mark above his head. "She's using reverse psychology. She's trying to confuse Kamiya; it's what she's been doing all along!" Giroro shouts.

"Don't lie, Keronian scum! Kamiya's my best friend! I love her!" Atsuko shouts; leaving Kamiya with a look of confusion at a level she's never had before.

"Huh?" Giroro mutters; staring at Atsuko in blank confusion. "You…love me…?" Kamiya asks her; causing Atsuko to look over at her.

"Well; perhaps that wasn't the best choice of words…" Atsuko comments, "I mean I love you as a friend."

"Oh, that makes sense." Tamama comments, now less confused. Giroro suddenly shakes his head and re-aims his gun at Atsuko. "Never mind that; she's only trying to distract us." He comments sternly.

"How observant…" Atsuko replies; playing along, "…But unfortunately; I have to be leaving now. Goodbye!" Atsuko shouts; firing a series of random blasts at them.

Giroro and Tamama easily dodge the misplaced shots; only to realize that they were cover fire as Atsuko and Kamiya are now gone from sight.

"They got away from us!" Giroro shouts into his hat communicator. "We're on it!" Saburo shouts as he holds up his pen. "Ku ku ku…fortunately we found out about Atsuko in time…that gave me enough time to go to her desk and find your ink reservoir and repair your pen." Tomo replies with a snicker.

"Thank you for that, Kururu." Saburo says with a smile as he uses his taped up pen to draw a pair of beam sabers and a pair of rocket packs.

"Let's thank her for what she did!" Saburo smiles; handing Tomo a rocket pack and a beam saber. "Ku ku ku…" Tomo snickers evilly as they race down the hall towards Giroro and Tamama's positions.

"Not far away…" The narrator states.

"Atsuko, stop already!" Kamiya shouts as she's dragged behind Atsuko as she races down the hallways of the school. Atsuko stops momentarily and turns towards Kamiya.

"What is it, Kamiya?" Atsuko asks. "Something else is going on here, I know it…" Kamiya replies; standing to her feet, "…And I want you to tell me what it is before we go any further!"

"No, there's no time for that! We have to go now!" Atsuko shouts; grabbing Kamiya's hand again as she starts to move; but Kamiya yanks free and Atsuko stops again.

Atsuko slowly turns to Kamiya; staring her down evilly this time. "I said we have to go…Kamiya…" Atsuko states with a tone of anger. "No! You tell me what's going on now!" Kamiya shouts angrily; staring back at the taller Atsuko, "I know that the Keroro Platoon can't be behind Tokiki's attack; since they knew me long before he attacked me. If they wanted to kidnap or kill me; they would have done it before. I didn't put it together before; but things didn't start becoming strange until you showed up."

Atsuko stares at her; walking towards her slowly. "Well…it would appear as though you don't trust me anymore…" Atsuko comments with little emotion as she raises her gun and points it at Kamiya, "…And that means you've outlived your usefulness to me."

Kamiya watches in horror as she starts to compress the trigger; but hesitates.

Suddenly, Atsuko is blindsided by a giant fist; slamming her into the wall hard. Kamiya turns and sees Saburo holding up a piece of paper with a giant fist on it; as he stands next to Tomo.

"You guys got here just in the nick of time!" Kamiya shouts in shock. "Oww…" Atsuko moans; holding her head in pain as blood trickles out of several cuts on her body.

"She's still up." Tomo comments; noticing Atsuko still slumped on the ground. "No! Don't hurt her anymore!" Kamiya shouts; racing between Saburo and Tomo and Atsuko.

"What?!" Saburo shouts in shock. "I want to know why she attacked me and wanted me dead! And…" Kamiya begins; turning to Atsuko slowly, "…And she's still my friend."

"But how can you be friends with her after she's tricked you so many times?" Saburo asks, confused.

"…When I said I love you…I meant it…" Atsuko barely breathes out as she spits up a little blood, "...It's true, I was sent…to capture you…but I grew a fondness for you. My only purpose; my entire existence…was for you. I was…created for one purpose: To find…the Pekoponjin Kamiya Yumenna and capture her. But now…now I find that I've fallen for you…you are truly special, Kamiya Yumenna…"

Atsuko suddenly collapses; causing Kamiya to instantly react. She races over and picks her up; looking down at her. "Atsuko-chan…" Kamiya mutters as she starts to cry a little.

"Is she…" Saburo asks as Giroro and Tamama walk towards them. "I don't think so…" Kamiya replies; looking down at Atsuko, "…I sure hope she's not dead…"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"You said that you had encountered that Mecha-Alisa before…what happened?" Momoka asks; sitting with Alisa inside of her helicopter with Paul.

"Yes…at first; I did not know that who she was…I only found that out after battling her…" Alisa explains, "Allow me to explain…"

"Shortly after Tokiki and Mecha-Alisa arrive on Pekopon; after the jail break…" The narrator states.

"These are the coordinates of the Yumenna residence. If the target is there; immobilize her." Mecha-Alisa replies with an evil smirk.

"And what are you going to do?" Tokiki growls. "I've got other business to attend to. Now go!" She replies; and he walks away with a tone of disgust.

Mecha-Alisa's hair band transforms into a pair of wings; and she flies off into the sky. A few minutes later, she sees something in the distance; and flies towards it.

"Daddy, we need to-" Alisa states when suddenly she's blindsided by Mecha-Alisa; knocking her to the ground.

"You were easier to track down than I had anticipated…" Mecha-Alisa states; staring down the real Alisa as she walks towards her.

"What…?" Alisa asks; rolling over and seeing herself walking towards her. "It's you!" Nevula states; seeing Mecha-Alisa.

"Correction: It is only me!" Mecha-Alisa states; her hair band transforming into a pair of blades and slicing at the ground. Alisa moves out of the way barely and Nevula quickly grabs the blades; tossing Mecha-Alisa over and slamming her onto the ground.

"Is this…a doppelganger?" Alisa asks in confusion as she rises to her feet. "You could say that!" Mecha-Alisa replies as she stands to her feet slowly.

Both hair bands changes into a pair of hands as they clash; struggling to get the advantage over the other.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…" Mecha-Alisa states as she changes her arm into a hammer; "…I have certain abilities that you don't."

She punches the real Alisa in the stomach; knocking her to the ground. Just then Nevula looks up at her and notices her arm transform back into a hand. "She's a robot!" He shouts in shock.

"That's right! I'm technological perfection! I was created by my bosses to be better than you; but I have my own goal…to be the real Alisa Southerncross!" She shouts.

"What?!" Nevula shouts in shock. "I am an exact copy of you; down to my hair band. But while I am technological perfection; you're nothing but a wannabe Pekoponjin…" Mecha-Alisa states, "…How pathetic. You were something so much better than a mere mortal; and you'd throw it all away for a chance to become one of the universe's lowest life-forms."

"You don't understand what it means to be human!" Nevula shouts as Alisa tries to recover. "That's right; and I don't want to either! I'd rather be offline than become some worthless waste of matter like you two!" Mecha-Alisa states.

"Then allow me to grant your wish!" Nevula shouts as he suddenly changes and fully engulfs Mecha-Alisa. She struggles back; managing to slice through his shell as he holds her; but only momentarily.

He stretches himself further and further until he's over a nearby body of water and throws her down into the water.

The exposed circuitry on her starts to short out as she screams in pain. Suddenly; she shorts out completely and sinks under the surface and disappears from view.

"And that was the last time we saw her…" Alisa finishes.

"How do you suppose she got away?" Momoka asks. "I'm betting it has something to do with those bosses she mentioned…" Nevula states, "…If only we knew who they were…"

"Back at the school…" The narrator states.

Kamiya continues to sit with the unconscious Atsuko; holding her in her arms as the others look on solemnly.

"Well; this is awkward…how am I going to explain this to the bosses…" A voice states, and they turn to see Tokiki standing a short distance away from there.

Suddenly he looks up and notices that he's been seen. "Oh shit!" Tokiki shouts; firing off several blasts at Saburo and the others.

They manage to dodge his shots as they start racing after him; chasing him down the halls. They easily catch up to him and grab him; causing him to shoot his weapon in every direction random and strike Tomo.

A few moments later the Tomo suit cracks apart and Kururu tumbles out of it. "Ku ku ku…" He snickers; enjoying the experience.

"Let me go!!" Tokiki shouts angrily, struggling to get away from their grip. "You're not going anywhere!" Saburo states; holding him tightly.

"No! This can't be happening!" Tokiki shouts; fighting back as he tries to break free. "It's over…finally…" Giroro sighs, "…Let's contact the others and get out of here."

He presses the side of his hat as he starts to walk; but stops in mid-walk. "What is it?" Saburo asks him; turning to face him.

"Dororo's not responding." He comments. "Neither is Gunsou-san." Tamama replies; tapping his hat.

"No one's responding at all…" Giroro shouts; a little more concerned as he taps his hat frantically, "Koyuki? Mois? Fuyuki? Natsumi?!"

"Looks like it's not as over as you thought it was…" Tokiki smirks evilly as Saburo holds him.

"What did you do?!" Giroro shouts; grabbing Tokiki from Saburo and shaking him violently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tokiki laughs as Giroro tosses him aside and activates his jet pack.

"Where are you going?" Saburo shouts; quickly grabbing Tokiki before he can get away. "To find the others…" Giroro shouts, "…Something's wrong!"

Tamama quickly chases after him as Saburo places a piece of paper on the ground and draws a jail cell with one hand while holding Tokiki with the other.

"So you don't go anywhere…" Saburo says as he tosses Tokiki inside the newly made cell; and walks past Kamiya.

"You coming?" He asks her as he activates his wing pack. "No…" Kamiya replies, "…I'm going to stay here and watch over her."

Saburo nods silently and follows the others as Kamiya sits with Atsuko and the pissed off caged Tokiki.

"Well; we make an unlikely pair…" Tokiki comments sarcastically as he looks over at Kamiya. "Don't think I forgot what you did," Kamiya mutters with contempt, "…You've still got to free my mother from your control."

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Tokiki asks sarcastically. "I'm not the one in a cage; am I?" Kamiya comments with a smile; leaving Tokiki only to sigh.

"No…but you are the one who's caged now." Tokiki replies with a smile; leaving Kamiya confused. Suddenly she sees a blue aura form on the cage; and it shatters moments later.

Kamiya quickly rises to her feet; but Tokiki fires a blast at her; causing her to freeze in place.

"Ah yes…they never learn…" Tokiki replies; keeping his blast on a minimum setting as he hoists her into the air and proceeds to walk away with her.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

Giroro floats slowly down the halls; searching for any sign of anybody when he sees the door open suddenly. He aims his gun at the door carefully; and sees Natsumi stumble out of the girl's bathroom.

"NATSUMI!!" He shouts; racing over to her and catching her in his arms barely.

"What's…happening…?" She asks; still a little groggy. "We've got the situation under control right now. The two operatives who were attacking Kamiya have been taken care of; and the school's been frozen in time now that it's no longer an undercover mission but a full-blown war," He explains, "We're searching for the others now. They're not responding to our communicators."

"They're…not?" Natsumi asks. "Yes…" Giroro begins, "…I just hope nothing's happened to them."

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"I haven't found Fu-kki yet, desu…" Tamama comments into his hat. "What about Koyuki-chan and Dororo?" Saburo asks from the other end. "I saw them…they were frozen in place by Tokiki's freeze ray on two trees branches outside. I already alerted Kururu about it, desu." He replies.

"Good. I'm still searching for Angol Mois…" Saburo begins, but suddenly stops, "…Never mind, I found her."

He walks up behind her as she kneels down on the floor; crying uncontrollably; now in her true Angol form.

"What's wrong?" Saburo asks. "No…he's gone…" She sobs out barely; tossing her Lucifer Spear aside as she covers her face in her hands.

"Who's gone? What happened?" Saburo asks her. "They took him! They took Uncle!" Mois shouts; still unable to stop crying.

"They took Keroro?!" Saburo shouts in shock, "Who? Who took him?"

"I tried to stop them…but they were too powerful. I didn't stand a chance…" Mois shouts.

"Who? Who were they?" Saburo asks, kneeling down in front of Mois and holding her head up so she looks at him.

"God." Mois simply replies with fear in her eyes.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"My god…" Tokiki replies as he stares up in shock. "Yes" "you" "may" "see" "us" "now…" A series of voices reply as the rebuilt Mecha-Alisa stands underneath where Tokiki is staring; completely an endoskeleton now.

"I'm afraid we've lost Unit 2; but we've got what we came for…" Tokiki states as he stands outside of the school; holding out Kamiya; who's frozen in place in his aura beam.

"Excellent…" A voice states as he looks up at a series of 5 rotating white orbs; each with a different pair of glowing eyes as their only distinguishing features; hovering in mid air as bolts of electricity connect them and keep them afloat.

"I" "must" "commend" "you" "Keronian…" The orbs state; each orb speaking one word and rotating as it speaks, "Keronians" "are" "not" "something" "we" "choose" "to" "depend" "upon" "anymore…"

"I am aware of this now; my God, the Originals…" Tokiki mutters; kneeling before them as he presents them with Kamiya.

"And" "we" "have" "what" "we" "need" "now" "and" "we" "picked" "up" "a" "little" "something…" The Originals state, "…That" "you" "could" "call" "the" "final" "step" "in" "correcting" "the" "situation…"

Behind them; encased in a tube in suspended animation; floats Keroro Gunsou…

"With Keroro captured and most of the Keroro Platoon and their allies out of commission; will anyone be able to stop the Originals? And just what do they have in mind for Keroro? And what is their ultimate goal? Will anyone be able to survive this war?" The narrator shouts in shock, "Keep watching and find out!!"


	32. Part 30: Mois: The rise of God Keroro

Chapter 13

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 30: "Angol Mois: The rise of God Keroro! De arimasu!"**_

"After a long battle, it appears that the Keroro Platoon has lost the battle…" The narrator states, "…for with the capture of Kamiya and Keroro himself, things look bleak…"

"Why did you capture the stupid frog again?" Mecha-Alisa asks; her skin still completely gone and her circuitry exposed.

"Because" "we" "need" "to" "prove" "a" "point…" The Originals state; floating in front of 3 tubes. On one side is Kamiya Yumenna, in the middle is Keroro Gunsou, and on the far end is Terere.

"I have a question still…" Mecha-Alisa states, looking up at the Originals. "What" "would" "that" "be," "my" "child…" They ask, looking down at her with their glowing eyes. "Why did we not destroy the other Keronian as well; the one that was partnered with our main target?" She asks.

"Both" "of" "them" "were" "our" "targets" "so" "naturally" "we" "had" "to" "capture" "them" "together." The Originals reply.

Mecha-Alisa growls a little bit, tapping her foot on the ground. Suddenly, she raises her arm and extends a cannon out of it; aiming it at Terere's tube. "The Keronian is completely useless to us; there's no reason to let her live any longer!" Mecha-Alisa screams with anger.

"There" "is "much" "you" "do" "not" "understand" "my" "child…" The Originals state as Mecha-Alisa looks up at them slowly.

Moments later; she starts shorting out and her circuits begin to fry; causing her to fall to her knees and cry out in pain. "One" "of" "those" "things" "is" "your" "place" "fool!" The Originals state in a tone of disapproval; showing no mercy as they torture her with their powers.

"You" "see…" "it" "ultimately" "does" "not" "matter" "if" "the" "Keronian" "lives" "or" "dies…" The Originals state as they turn and face the 3 tubes again, "They" "are" "already" "dead" "anyway…"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"What happened to her?!" Fuyuki asks as him and the others watch as Saburo carries the distraught Mois into a hallway in the school.

"I'm not really sure…" Saburo replies as she gently helps Mois sit down, "…She was like this when I found her."

"Mois-chan, what happened?" Fuyuki asks, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. Natsumi, Tamama and Giroro watch from a short distance away.

"Uncle's gone…Uncle's gone…" Mois starts, unable to say anything more as she shakes and starts to tear up. Fuyuki looks over at Saburo and Saburo sighs a little.

"She didn't say much more than that to me either. When I first found her and asked her who took Keroro, all she said was 'God'." Saburo replies.

"God?" Natsumi asks, confused. "Why would she say that? It makes no sense at all!" Giroro states; just as confused.

"It's obvious she's hysterical…she must have seen something to traumatize her like this." Saburo states.

"Anything would do that, desu." Tamama mutters sarcastically. "What's your problem, Tamama?" Natsumi suddenly snaps; looking down at him.

He looks up in shock, and looks down in shame. "I'm…just…well…" Tamama begins, and then he suddenly snaps and rushes towards Mois.

Much to everyone's shock; he starts gathering up a giant ball of hatred and raises it above his head; aiming it at her.

"How dare you be with my Gunsou-san and not save him; you bitch! That's unforgivable!!" Tamama screams, unable to control his anger anymore.

But before he can release his fury upon Mois, Giroro grabs him and restrains him; causing his hatred ball to dissipate. "Tamama Nittouhei; stop!!" Giroro shouts; trying to hold him back.

"I'm…sorry…" Mois replies softly; causing everyone; including Tamama and Giroro; to stop and look at her.

"Mois-chan?" Natsumi asks; sitting down on her legs and looking over at her. "I'm so sorry, everyone…" Mois starts, crying as she speaks, "…They were too powerful, I couldn't stop them…"

"Who are they? Who is this God you said took Keroro?" Saburo asks her softly.

"I don't know how to explain it…they shouldn't exist anymore. They were defeated long ago by the Angol tribe; they were cast in exile..." Mois begins, looking up at everyone a little, "…But that was eons ago."

"Defeated by the Angol tribe you say…" A voice states, and they all turn to see Kururu walk into the room.

"Kururu? I thought you were with Koyuki and Dororo?" Giroro states, looking over at him. "I did what I could; they were frozen in time…" Kururu begins, walking towards them, "…I contacted the Space Police; who had just found a way to unfreeze the time bubble around one of their policewomen; and they helped me with Koyuki and Dororo. They will need a lot of time to recover and adjust to our time again though, ku ku ku…"

"The Space Police too…" Natsumi states quietly. "Yes, they are mobilizing and preparing to come to Pekopon with full re-enforcements right now." Kururu replies as he grabs his computer and sits down.

"Wait…before you were saying something…" Saburo starts, looking over at Kururu. Kururu nods and turns the laptop towards them. "Is this what you saw?" Kururu asks, showing the screen to Mois.

Suddenly Mois recoils in horror, screaming as she sees the screen and covering her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, ku ku ku…" Kururu snickers as he pulls his laptop back.

"What are those?" Fuyuki asks, looking at the screen where 5 small orbs form a circle with electricity floating between them.

"They are called simply the Originals. No one really knows where they came from; but they were part of one of the oldest religions on Keron." Kururu begins.

"Don't tell me…they really were gods?" Natsumi comments.

"In essence…" Kururu continues as he reads from his laptop, "I remembered something about them being defeated by the Angol tribe; so I decided to look it up. According to this, they were gods, worshipped by ancient Keronians before we really became civilized. They claimed to be the first beings; from which all Keronians descended; hence their name; but that was later proven to be false. They were also said to be inter-dimensional beings, not bound by time and able to control psychic powers. They ruled over the ancient Keronians and forced them to do slave labor; building monuments to them and never giving them anything in return."

"Not very nice gods…" Natsumi comments. "No, they weren't," Kururu continues, smirking a little, "They were worshipped as gods out of fear. It was a short time after that when the Angols and the Keronians became friends and joined an alliance to get rid of the Originals once and for all." Kururu explains.

"How come I never heard any of this before?" Giroro asks. "Because the Originals were never that big and they only controlled a small portion of Keron; but it was enough to be a real problem." Kururu continues, "After the alliance between the Angols and the Keronians; they joined forces and fought against the 5 Originals."

"5? You mean that there were only 5 of them?" Natsumi shouts in shock. "Yes…" Kururu replies, a little irritated with all of the interruptions, "…They were five. Their names were Rara, Rere, Riri, Roro, and Ruru. Each was only able to say one word and formed sentences by spinning in a circle and speaking one at a time."

"They don't sound that powerful…" Natsumi mutters; crossing her arms. "Don't underestimate them…if this is truly them that we are facing; then we really don't stand a chance." Kururu replies.

"WHAT?!" They all shout in shock as Kururu looks up at them, while Mois only nods silently unnoticed.

"You're saying that there's no way to stop these ancient ball thingies?" Natsumi shouts in disbelief.

"As I was saying; the Keronians and the Angols joined forces against them and were only barely able to defeat them. It took the entire force of the Angol tribe 3 years to finally draw them into a stalemate; at which time the Originals finally admitted defeat just before the Keronians and the Angols were about to give up themselves. They agreed to go into exile and never return to Keron; and free those who were under their control. After they left; the Angols destroyed everything related to the Originals; and the Keronians erased them from the history books…"

"…But it was never erased from Angol history," Mois said, continuing Kururu's story, "…I was told this story when I was a very small child. The story was meant to scare me; my classmates at school would tell me it and tease me; chasing me down the halls saying that the Originals would come to get me in my sleep! You could say, a terrifying experience?"

"So, you knew all about them already, didn't you?" Fuyuki asks her and she nods. "I never really knew that it was all true…I was so scared when I saw them that I froze in place; unable to move. They came into the room; seemingly unaffected by the walls. They passed through them as if they weren't even there!" Mois explains.

Everyone sits around and listens as Mois continues. "They looked at me, and each of them spoke to me. Their voices…" Mois begins as she pulls her arms in close to her chest, closing her eyes tightly, "…Their voices…they weren't like anything I had ever heard before. I could hear them inside my head; it was like they could peer into my mind and see my every thought!"

"Mois-chan…" Natsumi mutters with sadness as they continue listening to her. "They said, 'An Angol…to think that we let your species survive…'. They said it with such hatred, and I looked down at Keroro who was staring in shock at all that was happening. They looked at him and then at me; and it gets fuzzy after that…I can only remember bits and pieces. You could say, an incomplete memory?" Mois asks.

"Tell us what you remember." Saburo states. "I remember seeing Keroro floating in front of them; and the shape of a star forming between the Originals; and then the room was empty; as if they weren't even there…" Mois states.

Suddenly she begins crying again uncontrollably. "They were too powerful; I couldn't stop them. I froze up completely; I could do anything! I couldn't even use my Lucifer Spear against them…I wanted to save my beloved Uncle so much; but I couldn't do anything. I never felt so helpless…"

"It's alright now, Mois-chan…" Natsumi says, putting her arm around her. Suddenly Mois pushes it away, causing Natsumi to stumble and fall on her back.

"No it's not alright! They've got Uncle; and there's no way we can get him back!!" Mois screams, sobbing as she suddenly gets up and runs away.

"Somebody stop her!" Saburo shouts and Giroro and Natsumi get up and rush after her. "Kururu, is this really true? Is there nothing we can do to stop them?" Saburo asks; looking at him.

Kururu looks on silently; looking away as Saburo asks.

"NO!" Fuyuki suddenly shouts as tears start flowing down his cheeks, "We can't just let this happen! Gunsou's my precious friend and I won't lose him! Not without a fight!"

He stands to his feet and shakes as he tries to control his emotions. "Fuyuki…" Saburo states with a tone of sadness as he too stands to his feet.

"We have to do something! I can't lose him…I won't…" Fuyuki cries out; grabbing Saburo by the shoulders.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kururu asks Saburo. Saburo nods and grabs his pen from his pocket.

"I know…" Saburo states, his expression showing full well that he knew what it meant, "…But we really don't have a choice."

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"So, where is Fuyuki?" Alisa Southerncross asks; sitting in the helicopter with Momoka and Paul. "They went to the school…there was something that they needed to do there with Kamiya-san." Momoka replies with a smile.

_How dare she still address my Fuyuki-kun so casually…_ Inner Momoka growls angrily while Momoka smiles on the outside.

"Should we go there too?" Alisa asks. "Actually; Kururu-dono contacted me and suggested we stop by the Hinata residence first," Paul begins from the cockpit, "…He said that Koyuki-dono and Dororo-dono would be there and probably fully covered at that time as well."

"Fully recovered?" Momoka asks, looking towards the front of the helicopter at Paul. "Yes, Momoka ojou-sama. He said that were hurt but he didn't elaborate." Paul replies.

"I hope everyone's alright…" Momoka mutters quietly, looking down at the floor of the helicopter with sadness.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"What do you wish for me to do now, my lord?" Tokiki asks, still kneeling before them. The Originals turn to him and force him to stand to his feet.

"You" "will" "go" "to" "these" "coordinates," They explain as coordinates pop up on his time disruptor, "We" "expect" "the" "Space" "police" "to" "be" "arriving" "there" "shortly…"

"The Space police! Again!" Tokiki shouts in shock. "Yes…" "Make" "sure" "they" "are" "greeted" "properly…" The Originals state, and Tokiki smiles with an evil grin.

"Oh yes…with pleasure!" Tokiki shouts as he grabs a small hover board and goes towards a door. As the door opens; he leaves the building and flies away.

"Forgive me for asking this, but why are we in this building again?" Mecha-Alisa asks; barely functioning as she looks up at them in fear.

"Ah" "we" "see" "that" "you" "have" "not" "learned" "your" "place" "yet!" The Originals state as they look down at her. Suddenly the room goes dark as the light from their eyes starts to increase.

"NOOOO!!" Mecha-Alisa screams as she cowers in fear; pulling her arms over her face and looking at them through holes in her metal skeleton.

Moments later, the room starts to lighten up again as their eyes return to normal. "We" "are" "here" "because" "we" "needed" "a" "place" "to" "house" "the" "three" "hostages…" The Originals explain.

"Do you think they will come looking for them?" Mecha-Alisa asks; still trembling in fear. "It" "does" "not" "matter" "if" "they" "do…" The Originals begin, "…We" "have" "been" "idle" "for" "far" "too" "long!" "Time" "is" "not" "something" "for" mortals" "to" "be" "toying" "with," "and" "now" "it" "is" "time" "for" "us" "to" "step" "in" "and" "end" "it" "once" "and" "for" "all!"

"You can't…" Mecha-Alisa begins, when she suddenly stops and starts bowing her head. "Forgive me, master, I did not know my place!"

"Perhaps" "you" "need" "to" "be" "reprogrammed…" The Originals begin, "You" "appear" "to" "be" "misguided…"

"No! Not that! Please don't!!" Mecha-Alisa screams in fear. "You" "have" "sympathetical" "emotions…" The Originals growl; looking down at her, "We" "did" "not" "grant" "those" "to" "you" "when" "we" "created" "you…"

"I don't know where I got them, honest! I don't know…something must have happened when I was defeated by the real Alisa Southerncross!" Mecha-Alisa cries out.

Suddenly; a noise catches their attention and they turn to see Kamiya starting to move a little in her tube. "She's waking up, master!" Mecha-Alisa cries out in shock.

"So" "it" "would" "seem…" The Originals state, "We" "don't" "have" "much" "time" "then."

"What do you mean?" Mecha-Alisa asks. "We" "can" "not" "explain" "it" "to" "an" inferior" "mind…" The Originals reply as they float towards Keroro's tube.

"Inferior…?" Mecha-Alisa mutters quietly; looking down at her metal skeleton, "…Is that all I am to you, master?"

"All" "sentient" "beings" "are" "inferior" "and" "deserve" "to" "be" "slaves" "to" "those" "not" "bound" "by" "time" "and" "space…" The Originals state, pulling Keroro straight through his tube as if it weren't there.

"You don't even care about what happens to me, do you?" Mecha-Alisa begins, painfully standing to her feet, "You don't even care what happens to my sister, Atsuko and Tokiki either; do you?!"

Suddenly the Originals turn to her as the entire room turns pitch black and their eyes shoot out bolts of electricity.

"KNOW" "YOUR" "PLACE!!" The Originals scream as Mecha-Alisa screams as loud as she can.

Suddenly, she explodes in a massive explosion; sending parts of her flying in all directions all across the room.

"Fool…" The Originals state, as nothing remains of her but a few pieces of metal and a smoking pile of dust.

"We" "created" "you" "and" "Atsuko" "Setsuko" "with" "certain" "and" "individual" "emotions" "in" "order" "to" "play" "upon" "the" "target's" "emotions…" The Originals begin, "that" "was" "a" "mistake…"

"However…" The Originals continue, still holding Keroro in the air with their powers, "…We" "will" "require" "you" "still," "so…"

Suddenly; the parts of her strewn across the room start to coalesce and join together. Moments later; a brilliant flash of light flashes across the room and Mecha-Alisa emerges from the light; fully restored with her clothes and hair.

"Welcome" "back" "our" "servant…" The Originals state, looking at her. "Yes, master…" Mecha-Alisa replies with an evil insane smirk.

"Meanwhile, back at the school…" The narrator states.

"Ohhh…" Atsuko groans as she slowly starts to open her eyes. As she opens them; she sees Saburo, Kururu, Giroro, Mois, Tamama, Fuyuki and Natsumi all looking down at her.

"You!" She shouts suddenly as she tries to move; but then cries out in pain and slumps back down.

"Well; she's awake at least…" Kururu mutters sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Atsuko growls, trying to hide her pain. "We don't want anything…" Fuyuki replies, causing Atsuko to look at him with a slight expression of shock.

She tries to push herself up a little with her arm and barely manages to, cringing in pain the whole time. "What do you mean you don't want anything?" Atsuko asks him.

"Well…" Fuyuki begins, looking up a little in thought and then back down at her, "…All we want is to make sure that you're O.K."

"Make sure that I'm O.K.? Are you insane?!" Atsuko asks him, "I'm your enemy, why do you waste your time?"

"Because at the last minute; you showed your true self…" Fuyuki explains with a smile, "You told Yumenna-san your true feelings about her."

"Kamiya!" Atsuko exclaims in shock, looking up and around, "Where did see go?!"

Suddenly, pain courses through her body, and she lies back down on the ground.

"She was taken…we able to determine that Tokiki took her while you were unconscious." Giroro explains.

"No…how could he have taken her!" Atsuko cries out.

"Wasn't that what he was supposed to do in the first place?" Natsumi mutters, her eyes shrunk down to tiny dots as a sweatdrop appears on the back of her head.

"Oh, right…" Atsuko replies with a sheepish smile.

"Do you know where he took her?" Saburo asks her. "Not really, I never went to the bosses' headquarters…" Atsuko begins, "But I can tell you how to find Tokiki."

"Oh?" Kururu asks, looking down at her. "Yes. If he used his weapon on her; it'll leave a trail of mild time disturbance in its wake. If you have sensitive enough equipment; you can find it and track it right back to him…that's saying he didn't deactivate it before he got back to headquarters; but I doubt it, since they wanted her alive but incapacitated."

"Kururu, can you do it?" Saburo asks him. "Kukuku…no problem!" Kururu replies with a thumb's up to him and Saburo smiles back.

"So, what do we do with her then, desu?" Tamama asks. "We help her out…I'm sure that we can be good friends; right Setsuko-san?" Fuyuki asks her; extending out his hand to her.

Atsuko looks at his hand for a second, and then nods. "Yes, anything for my Kamiya!" Atsuko replies; standing to her feet with Fuyuki's assistance.

"After all; Tokiki left me behind…it's apparent that they don't need me anymore." Atsuko replies with a smile.

"Meanwhile, back with the Originals…" The narrator states.

"As" "for" "you…" The Originals state, looking at the unconscious Keroro, "You" "are" "the" "destined" "one," "the" "one" "we've" "been" "waiting" "for." "You" "are" "the" "one" "who" "controls" "the" "powers" "of" "an" "Angol" "and" "carries" "the" "symbol" "of" "the" "Keron" "Army…"

"In case you're all wondering what they're referring to…" The narrator states with a sigh as he displays a flashback of Keroro playing with Angol Mois; and then Angol Mois fighting for Keroro.

"You" "will" "be" "our" "emissary…" The Originals state as they start spinning in a circle; faster and faster as a giant star appears in the middle of their circle; the same star that on Keroro's stomach.

"Arise," "GOD" "KERORO!!" The Originals state as a beam of energy shoots out from the star in the circle and slams into Keroro's body.

Suddenly; Keroro's body begins to change as his skin turns darker and large eyebrows and a long mustache grow from his face. A giant crown appears on his head and a long cape appears on his back. Two rings appear on his wrists and a pair of boots appear on his feet.

Moments later, his eyes turn completely red as a giant silver staff appear in his right hand and he clenches it tightly.

"MY NAME IS GOD KERORO, EMISSARY OF THE GODS…" He bellows out as he hovers in the air, an aura of energy surrounding him as the Originals float behind him; channeling their energy into him.

He extends out his hand as a wave of power courses over the staff and a wicked smile crosses his face; revealing his teeth, "…AND NOW COMES THE END OF DAYS, DE!"

"Oh no, Keroro's been changed into a weapon!" The narrator states in despair, "What's going to happen now?! Can anyone stop him?"

"No…" Kamiya mutters as she barely wakes up; seeing God Keroro a short distance in front of her tube. She presses her hand against the glass; still suspended in mid-air in the tube and hangs her head in shame.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Nishizawa-san! Alisa-chan!" Fuyuki shouts as he sees Momoka's helicopter land on top of the school and they step out of it.

_Why does he call her that and me Nishizawa-san?!_ Momoka flares; her inner side showing through as Alisa walks towards him unnoticed by her.

"What is happening, Fuyuki?" Alisa asks, looking at him. "We just found out a few minutes ago that Kamiya and Tokiki are gone. It appears that Tokiki managed to get away; but Kururu was able to find a trail to the Tokiki's location. It's an abandoned building just across town." Fuyuki explains.

"Where are the others, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asks; rushing in and stepping in front of Alisa. "They've gone ahead; I was waiting here for you with someone else…" Fuyuki explains.

"Someone else?" Alisa asks, and they all look to see Atsuko Setsuko standing a short distance behind him.

"Who's that?" Momoka asks, when suddenly a shower of shurikens fly by them and right at Atsuko.

"Don't trust her! She's an evil agent!" Koyuki shouts as her and Dororo step out of the helicopter. "How do you know?" Momoka shouts, looking back at them. "We can tell…" Dororo states, "Assassin magic, identification."

"No need to worry…" Atsuko states as she walks towards them, having been missed completely by the shurikens. "How did we miss?" Koyuki asks in shock.

"We are still rather weak…" Dororo admits with shame.

"I'm no longer working for my former masters anymore. When Tokiki escaped; he left me behind. They don't care about me at all; and they never did…I was misguided. I saw the friendship you all have together and I realized my mistake…and I love my Kamiya-chan too much to fight against her and let them hurt her! I must accompany you and rescue her!" Atsuko explains.

"You…_love_ her?" Koyuki asks in shock. "It's a long story…" Fuyuki comments, sweatdropping.

"We missed a lot, it seems…" Koyuki comments, sweatdropping as well.

"I will assist you guys in any way possible!" Atsuko states, holding up her fist in defiance. "Thank you, Setsuko-san." Fuyuki replies with a smile.

"Alright, everyone, let's go then!" Momoka shouts; gesturing everyone towards the awaiting helicopter.

As they all get into the helicopter, Koyuki and Dororo suddenly sense something and look out across the top of the school.

"What is it?" Fuyuki asks them. "Teichou-dono…" Dororo begins quietly, "…Something's happened; it's started."

"What?" Fuyuki asks with concern. "The end," Dororo begins with fear in his voice, "We need to go now!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"That's the building there!" Kururu states as they continue tracking it inside the large ship of the Keroro Platoon.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash appears above the building and a streak of light zips out and right at them; impacting with the ship and causing it to explode.

Everyone goes flying in all directions; crashing a short distance down to the ground and impacting hard.

"What was that?!" Giroro shouts after a few moments of recovery time from the impact with the ground; grabbing his guns from subspace. "Those will be useless, de!" A voice booms; and they look up to see a figure floating in the air; silhouetted by a brilliant light behind him.

"Who are you?" Giroro asks, shielding his eyes from the light a little.

"My name is God Keroro, de. I am the emissary of the Originals; and destroyer of this planet, de!" God Keroro replies; emerging from the light a little as he separates from the Originals a little and lands on the ground.

"God…Keroro?!" Giroro shouts in shock; his eyes growing wide as he stares at him. "Move aside, now, de!" God Keroro shouts; waving his hand and throwing Giroro hundreds of feet aside and slamming him into a near by building.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Saburo shouts, now on his feet and staring at him. "Pekoponjin are a weak species and do not deserve to exist past the age of 0, de." God Keroro states, his flaring red eyes looking over at Saburo.

Saburo freezes for a moment in terror; but then gains a hold of himself and grabs his pen. "So, you think that all Pekoponjin are weak, do you?" Saburo asks with a smile as he pulls out a small paper pad from one of his pocket.

"Do you wish to prove me wrong, Pekoponjin, de?" God Keroro asks, his expression still an evil smirk. "As a matter of fact, yes!" Saburo shouts as he writes something on a piece of paper.

Suddenly, a shower of giant metal letters form in the air and shoot straight for God Keroro. "Interesting, de…" God Keroro mutters as he lifts his hand and stops them in mid flight.

"Impossible!" Saburo shouts in shock. "Not impossible, just beyond Pekoponjin comprehension, de." God Keroro mutters as he crushes the words into a giant metal block and raises it into the air.

"Now, die, de!" God Keroro shouts, slamming the giant metal ball on top of Saburo. Moments later; after the dust settles; the ball rolls away to reveal a metal housing protecting Saburo from the impact.

"How persistent, de…" God Keroro mutters, "…If only sentient beings would realize their death and accept it, de…"

God Keroro looks at Saburo; and Saburo looks down at him and begins to tremble a little. "Know your place, Pekoponjin, de…leave now; my business is not with you, de." He states as he starts to walk away.

"Hey!" Saburo shouts as God Keroro walks away. "I SAID KNOW YOUR PLACE, DE!" God Keroro booms; raising Saburo into the air and slamming him back down into the ground.

"Do you fools not realize that your world is no more, de?" God Keroro asks, calling out to anyone else in the area.

Saburo barely manages to hold on as he rises from the ground; his impact softened by a last second cushion. He looks over and sees Kururu and Giroro not too far away; both leaning on each other for support from their injuries.

Just then, a wave of missiles cruise in out of nowhere towards God Keroro; causing him to look up a little.

"We have the target in our sights, sir!" An air force pilot states into his mouthpiece; as him and a squadron of planes zoom in towards God Keroro.

"What is it?" A voice asks from the other end of the line. "I…have no idea!" The pilot replies, staring in disbelief at the small glowing Keronian emissary.

The missiles explode all around God Keroro; but the smoke is pushed away with God Keroro's powers; leaving him standing unaffected.

"How useless, de…" God Keroro mutters, raising his hand. Suddenly; all of the planes smash into an invisible barrier and explode; raining down bits of metal and fire from the sky.

"To think that I must do this, de…" God Keroro mutters, still smirking, "…It seems a waste of my powers, de."

He raises his hand and stops time; freezing another wave of incoming planes in place in mid air.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Natsumi shouts as she suddenly appears. She reaches into her pocket and grabs her powered necklace and changes into Powered Natsumi.

"Pekoponjin, you present me with a more worthwhile challenge, de…you and your friends will be spared from my time freeze, de…" God Keroro states, bowing slightly to her, "…I commend you on your bravery, but I am afraid that it is already wasted, de."

"What are you babbling about?" Natsumi shouts; holding out her beam saber. "Your skills are no match for mine, de. You are already defeated, de." God Keroro mutters.

Suddenly, Natsumi's armor starts to crack as she falls to the ground, paralyzed. "Sentient beings…they are a very strange race, de…" God Keroro mutters. He opens up a hole in the ground with his powers and Natsumi falls into it.

Just then, a wave of energy engulfs God Keroro as a super-heated blast hits him, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Caught you off guard, desu!" Tamama shouts, staring him down from a distance, a trail of smoke escaping from his lips.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Tamama Impacto, de…" God Keroro states, slowly turning around to face him.

_Not even scratched?!_ Tamama thinks to himself in shock as he watches as God Keroro grabs his silver weapon.

"Allow me to introduce you to my infamous weapon, the Beelzebub Staff!" God Keroro shouts, as he zips over Tamama and slams the weapon into the ground around him.

As he does; the ground explodes around Tamama, causing a giant pit in the ground to open up. Tamama falls helplessly into the pit as God Keroro floats away without even looking back.

"How can you do this?" A voice shouts and God Keroro turns around to see Angol Mois standing there; in her true Angol form.

"It has always been a mystery to me as to why you sentient being choose to face an enemy such as me one on one, de…" God Keroro starts, "…But it does not matter."

"I won't forgive you if you hurt my precious Uncle!" Mois shouts, raising her Lucifer Spear.

"Hurt him, de?" God Keroro smirks evilly, "I am him, de!"

"What?!" Mois shouts in shock, staring at him. "Yes, I am your beloved Uncle, Keroro Gunsou, de. Or rather, I should say that I was, de…now, I am no longer him, de. Now I am much more than he could have ever been, de…I have become a god, de." God Keroro replies.

"Impossible!" Mois shouts angrily as she raises her weapon into the air.

"My old enemy; the Angol; has returned, de…" God Keroro states as he looks up at Mois.

"Hellmaggedon, 1/1!" Angol Mois yells as she spins her spear in the air. "What is this, some sort of joke, de?" God Keroro mutters.

Suddenly; he grabs his Beelzebub Staff and spins it in the air. "Divine Power, 1/1!" God Keroro screams; raising his weapon into the air and thrusting it forward.

The two weapons meet and the entire area falls dead silent. A moment later; a blast of sound and light plows outward from the impact in all directions; vaporizing everything in the immediate area; leaving nothing but a smoldering, flat wasteland.

"Glad I found you guys in time…" Saburo mutters; as him, Giroro and Kururu hide behind a shield and survive the blast.

As the smoke around the impact origin starts to clear, Angol Mois lies on the ground defeated as Keroro floats above her.

"Just like eons ago, de…" God Keroro states, looking down and seeing Angol Mois lying defeated on the ground.

"Why…" Angol Mois whimpers out, as her Lucifer Spear rolls slowly off of her fingertips.

"Why what, Angol, de?" God Keroro asks, looking at her as he floats in the air. "Why are you doing this, Uncle?" Mois asks as tears start flowing down her face.

"That is the problem with you sentient beings; everything has to be explained to you, de. Everything has to have a reason, de. Everything has to have a purpose, de," God Keroro states with a sigh, "…Have you ever considered the possibility that things just happen, de? Does there have to be a reason for things happening, de?"

"What are you talking about?" Mois asks, still lying on the ground crying. "This is why you sentient beings can never amount to anything more than piles of matter and energy, de. You don't understand how things work, no matter how hard you try to understand, de." God Keroro explains as he lands on the ground.

"Just tell me why, Uncle…" Mois asks. "I have no desire to enlighten you, de. There is no incentive for the entirety of the universe in your advancement in intelligence, de." God Keroro comments.

"Not that…" Mois replies, "…Why are you hurting the ones that you love, Uncle."

"Because I have to, de." God Keroro replies as he walks over to her, "…I have no choice, de."

"So there is some of the old Keroro still left inside you, Uncle…" Mois states, reaching out to him. She lightly touches his face and smiles.

"You sentient beings really do amuse us, de…" God Keroro states, "…Perhaps that is the reason for your continued existence, de."

"However…" God Keroro begins as he walks away from her, letting her hand drop to the ground, "…That time has come to an end. There is no further incentive in letting your kind exist, de. You have found the power to manipulate time on a massive scale and play the part of your so-called gods, and that can not be allowed, de."

"Why do we have to suffer for others mistakes?" Mois asks him, still crying.

"All are the same unto the eyes of the masters, de." God Keroro replies, "…It matters not who committed the crime; merely that it was committed, de."

"But you have no right to kill innocent beings!!" Mois cries out. "And I suppose you do, Angol, de. You think you and your race can go around destroying planets with the same sentient beings as yourselves, de?" God Keroro asks her.

Angol Mois looks up suddenly, her lips trembling as she cries. "I never meant to hurt anyone…none of us did…" She mutters, sobbing and covering her eyes.

"We are not the same as you, de. We do not exist in your simple dimensional plane of existence, de. We value your lives no more than you would value the life of a insect, de. To us, life comes and goes, it is not something to be cherished, de. Life is nothing more than a mass of matter inhabited by an energy that has gained self-awareness, de." God Keroro states.

"Why are you saying we, Uncle?" Mois asks him. "Have you forgotten your history, Angol, de? Your species was nearly obliterated by us, de. Though my form as God Keroro is singular; I represent the mass, de. I am the emissary of the Originals; the only true gods of all sentient beings, de!" God Keroro replies.

"No! We have a right to be free; to learn and live and love each other! You can't take that away from us!" Angol Mois cries out, rising slowly to her feet.

"This is what caused the difference in thought so many eons ago, Angol, de." God Keroro states; turning to fully face her.

"Don't you mean that this why you started that war?" Angol Mois replies.

"THERE IS NO WAR, DE!" God Keroro screams, causing Angol Mois to stare in disbelief.

"War is an idea, an excuse created by you sentient beings to justify hurting each other and giving you a reason to fight on and destroy others, de! There never was any war; all there ever was, was the difference in opinions that led to your primeval sentient ways justifying the deaths of others." God Keroro explains.

"Is that no different than what you're doing?" Angol Mois asks. "No, de…" God Keroro begins, "…For I have no reason for what I do, de. I do what I do because I have to, de. Sentient beings are a joke upon the universe, and a mistake, de. I am here to see that it does not continue, de."

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"No…what have they done to you?" Dororo asks as he and the others walk into the building where Kamiya and Terere remain in their tubes.

"Leave! It's a trap!" Kamiya screams through the tube as she hangs in the air and bangs on the glass. "Trap?" Koyuki mutters as she grabs her shurikens.

"Should have shut you up, Pekoponjin…" A voice cries out as Mecha-Alisa steps out from the shadows.

"No, it's you!" Atsuko shouts; staring at Mecha-Alisa again. "Well, well sister…how long has it been?" Mecha-Alisa asks.

"Sister? You've never called me that before…" Atsuko replies. "Well; we were created at the same time and together," Mecha-Alisa begins, "Would that not make us sisters?"

"I suppose it would…" Atsuko comments.

"Either way…" Mecha-Alisa begins as she extends our her hair-band into a weapon, "…I'm not letting you take the hostages! Die, fools!!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"It's nice to be back on Pekopon, pogo." Poyon-chan states, stretching her arms a bit. "You said it, Poya!" Poyan-chan replies.

"It's just nice to have you back, Poyi!" Poyin-chan replies with a smile and a salute as they all laugh.

"Damn you Space Police!!" A voice cries out as a beam of blue energy ripples past them. They instantly group together and look for where the blast came from.

A figure walks out from the darkness of the shadows not far away; aiming his gun at them.

"You…I hate you so much…" Tokiki growls angrily, "…Do you realize how many years of my life were wasted in that horrible prison of yours?!"

"If you committed the crime, you have to do the time, Poya!" Poyan-chan shouts.

"Speaking of crime; I've come to punish you for your crimes against me and every other criminal you locked away!!" Tokiki shouts, "Your days of locking people away are over, scum!!"

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Uncle, please…I beg you, don't do this! You don't have to hurt us, please! You could say, have mercy?" Angol Mois pleads with him as he looks at her.

"You do not understand the severity of the situation, Angol, de." God Keroro explains as he stands there; a gentle wind blowing his cape as the Originals rejoin him.

"What are you talking about? You have a choice, we don't have to die!" Angol Mois pleads.

"No, I do not have a choice, de. I must rectify the situation, de…" God Keroro begins, "…And beyond that, you don't have a reason to fight on, de. You are already dead, Angol, de. You, your friends, all of the Pekoponjin on this planet…everyone is already dead, de."

"What is God Keroro talking about? When did everyone die, and how? And with God Keroro now ready to destroy Pekopon and all sentient beings; what will happen next? And things just keep getting worse for everyone as the other villains continue their reign of terror! And with Atsuko Setsuko and the others facing off against Mecha-Alisa, will they be able to stop her and save Kamiya and Terere? And will Tokiki take out the entire Space Police force? What other surprises still lie in store?" The narrator asks, "Keep watching and find out!"


	33. Part 31: God Keroro: The truth of life

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 31: "God Keroro: The truth of life and existance! De!"**_

"Keroro Gunsou, the leader of the Keroro Platoon, has now been the emissary of the Originals, God Keroro, and now faces down with one of the Originals' ancient foes; an Angol…" The narrator states, "…But an even worse situation arises as God Keroro unleashes a terrible secret…"

"Dead?" Angol Mois asks in shock as she stares at God Keroro; trembling as the words leave her lips.

"Yes, Angol…everyone is dead, de. You died a long time ago, several months in your time stream, de." God Keroro explains.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible…you could say, completely illogical!" Angol Mois states, shaking her head in confusion.

"Not impossible…just beyond your comprehension, de…" God Keroro begins as he thinks for a moment, "…Perhaps I should let the one who's responsible for this explain it, de; the only one on Pekopon right now who remembers it, de."

"At that very moment…" The narrator says.

"Daddy!" Alisa shouts as Nevula transforms into a pair of hands and catches Mecha-Alisa's attack.

"Struggle all you like…one day; I will be the real Alisa Southerncross!!" Mecha-Alisa cries out as she continues to slash at Nevula and Alisa.

Unknown to them; Atsuko, Koyuki, Dororo, Fuyuki and Momoka sneak over to the containment tubes for Terere and Kamiya.

"I can't make anything out on this panel!" Atsuko states, staring at the control panel to Kamiya's tube. "What are you doing?" Kamiya shouts from inside the tube, down at them, "Rescue Terere-chan first!"

"No! You're what's most important right now to me, Kamiya!" Atsuko shouts up at her; causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Uh…I mean…I think it'd be better to rescue you first…" Atsuko replies sheepishly; rubbing the back of her head.

Just then, Mecha-Alisa looks over at them. "I've been played for a fool!" She shouts; changing her hair band into hand and reaching towards the others.

"I am your opponent now, clone!" Alisa shouts; leaping in front of the hand and grabbing it with Nevula's hand. They pick up Mecha-Alisa and fling her high into the air; slamming her into the ceiling.

"Keep her busy!" Momoka shouts and Alisa nods. _Perfect…while you do that; I can spend time with my Fuyuki-kun and keep you away from him!_ Inner Momoka thinks evilly; as Momoka stands next to Fuyuki happily.

"Perhaps we should try to work on Terere-dono's tube?" Dororo states; pointing over. "Please!" Kamiya shouts, leaving Atsuko only to look down in anger.

_Kamiya's mine; and yet she's so concerned about that dumb pink Keronian?_ Atsuko thinks silently to herself; but quickly goes back to working at the control panel.

"Hold on Kamiya…I'll see if I can get you out of there…" Atsuko states; furiously typing at the control panel; to no avail.

"I just hope that Terere-chan's alright…" Kamiya says from inside the tube; causing Atsuko to growl a little.

As Fuyuki works on Terere's tube; Koyuki, Dororo and Momoka go between watching Fuyuki and Atsuko work and the two Alisa's fight furiously not far away.

Finally, Atsuko presses a few keys and the tube makes a sound. "Yes!" Atsuko shouts; and looks up to see Kamiya start to gasp for air. "Oh crap…that's not what I meant to do!" Atsuko cries out; covering her mouth in shock.

"What's going on?" Momoka asks, seeing Atsuko looking up in fear; and then looks up to see Kamiya hold her throat and bang on the glass of the tube.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Momoka shouts in shock; and Atsuko looks over at her with a mean expression.

"Oh sure; just because I was the evil one before you now accuse me of killing my Kamiya, is that it?" Atsuko shouts in anger.

"Well; it wouldn't surprise me…" Fuyuki mutters sheepishly with a sweatdrop, "…But Kamiya-san's choking! We need to do something!"

"Kamiya! I'll save you!" Atsuko shouts; pulling out her laser pistol and shooting at the container. The laser blast deflects off of it, leaving Atsuko only to sigh a puff of air.

"Assassin Magic: Shuriken Shower!" Koyuki shouts as both she and Dororo unleash a shower of shurikens at the tube; causing it to crack finally and break apart.

Kamiya gasps in a lung full of air as she falls through the air. Atsuko lifts her arms into the air to catch her; only to see Dororo and Koyuki zoom right in front of her and catch Kamiya in mid air.

"I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice…" Atsuko mutters under her breath to herself as she flares angrily in front of the broken tube; while Koyuki and Dororo set Kamiya down by a nearby wall.

"Kamiya-dono! Are you alright?" Dororo asks as Kamiya finally starts to breathe normally. "Yes…I'm fine…" Kamiya begins and then points, "Atsuko-chan…"

"I knew it!" Momoka shouts, her hair spiking as she points at Atsuko; causing Atsuko to look up in shock.

"Knew what? Atsuko-chan tried to save me…" Kamiya finishes. Momoka looks over at her in shock and goes back to normal; looking away in shame.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Kamiya!" Atsuko shouts; rushing over to Kamiya and giving her a big hug.

Kamiya struggles a little from the sudden hug tackle from Atsuko. "Atsuko-chan…too tight…" Kamiya squeaks out; causing Atsuko to let go of her suddenly.

"Don't you guys even dare say that I was trying to squeeze the life out of her!" Atsuko shouts angrily; suddenly turning on the rest of the group and pointing her laser pistol at them.

"Whoa, calm down!" Fuyuki shouts; scared stiff at the sight of the gun pointed at him and the others.

"It's alright, Atsuko-chan!" Kamiya shouts as she tugs on Atsuko's skirt, "They didn't mean it!"

"They never trusted me! I'm sure that they were just about to-" Atsuko begins when she realizes that Kamiya's tugging on her skirt.

"Ka-mi-ya…" Atsuko says with a smile as she blushes; causing Kamiya to stare up in complete shock with a huge sweatdrop behind her head.

"Wow…talk about wrong impressions…" The narrator comments with an uneasy tone.

"Don't we still have to rescue Terere-san?" Fuyuki asks, sweatdropping with the others still.

"Terere-chan!" Kamiya suddenly shouts as she rises to her feet. Atsuko and the others look at her as she rushes over to Terere's tube; where Terere still hangs in suspended animation.

"We've got to get her out of there!" Kamiya shouts, looking up at the tubes. Dororo and Koyuki instantly leap into action; attacking the tube with a shower of shurikens.

After a few seconds, a crack appears and the tube finally shatters; causing Terere to fall. Kamiya quickly catches her; leaving Atsuko to grind her teeth angrily not far away.

"Terere-chan! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Kamiya shouts; holding Terere in her arms. "Looks like she's still unconscious…" Dororo mutters, looking down at her from on top of the broken tube's base.

"If you guys aren't too busy…" Nevula asks; and they all look over to see Alisa pinned down by Mecha Alisa's hair band claws and struggling to fight back, "…Alisa could use a little help here."

"Daddy…" Alisa mutters as he struggles to push back Mecha-Alisa's attack. Mecha-Alisa looks over at the others and converts her arm into a gun.

"This is a personal matter between me and the fool! Stay out of this!" Mecha-Alisa shouts angrily. She squints her optics a bit and moves her arm a little to the left; aiming it directly at Atsuko.

"…Especially you, traitor!" Mecha-Alisa finishes with an evil smirk; as she opens fire on her.

"No!" Kamiya shouts; rushing in front of the attack with Terere still in her arms. Kamiya closes her eyes and prepares for the impact, but a few moments later opens her eyes to see a giant energy shuriken in front of her; which absorbed the blast.

"Always has to be a hero…" Mecha-Alisa groans, retracting the gun back into her arm. "That's what friendship is all about." Dororo says; landing on the ground, just in front of where the shuriken was.

"It's about protecting your friends and sticking up for them, no matter what!" Kamiya adds. Mecha-Alisa looks at them with contempt still as she talks when she gets punched square in the face with a giant black fist.

"Thank you for the distraction, Fuyuki." Alisa mutters as she raises her leg and launches Mecha-Alisa off of her; sending her crashing to the ground some distance away.

"But…I didn't do anything…" Fuyuki mutters as his eyes turn into tiny dots and a question mark floats away from his head.

"Seems it never ends, de…" A loud voice suddenly states; causing everyone to look up in shock.

"Master!" Mecha-Alisa shouts in shock; looking up as she lies on her back. "No…what's he want now?" Atsuko mutters in fear.

High above them all; a digital screen looks down at them; with the image of God Keroro and the Originals on it.

"What never ends?" Fuyuki asks; stepping towards the front of the group. "Your petty sentient wars, de." God Keroro states.

"Our wars…" Fuyuki mutters quietly.

"Yes, Pekoponjin, de. All you arrogant sentient beings do is constantly battle with each other; whether it's over minor things like where to have dinner or major international and interplanetary battles, de. The scale does not matter; in the end; it all boils down to a war, de." God Keroro states.

Everyone looks down a little in thought, except for Atsuko, Alisa and Mecha-Alisa. "What did you want, sir?" Atsuko asks, bowing down on one knee before him.

"Atsuko-chan?!" Kamiya shouts in shock, seeing her do this. "I'm sorry Kamiya…" Atsuko mutters quietly.

"How can you do this? I thought you were on our side now!" Kamiya shouts, somewhere between anger and shock in her voice.

"I…I…" Atsuko mutters, and Kamiya sees a small trickle of tears run down Atsuko's face.

"What is this new development, de? It would appear that our Atsuko Setsuko has decided to switch sides…yet again, de!" God Keroro growls, causing Atsuko to look up in shock.

"Again?" Atsuko asks, "You knew?" "Of course I knew, de! Do you think that I would be so unaware of your situation, de?" God Keroro asks, a bit insulted.

"I created you, and therefore I make sure to keep a watch over you; even if you don't realize it, de!" God Keroro mutters.

"You know those communicators I gave to you and the other 2 units, de? Well; they aren't just for communication…they send a direct signal to me, de!" God Keroro comments.

"How deceptive…" Mecha-Alisa mutters as she grabs her communicator from a compartment on her body and looks at it. "This means…they heard all of my conversations…my desire to become the real Alisa Southerncross…" She mutters, her eyes hidden in shame.

"Do not despair, my children, for the time of the wars of the sentient beings will soon be at an end, de." God Keroro states.

"What are you talking about?" Koyuki asks; looking up at him.

God Keroro waves his hand lazily; as if to shrug away Koyuki's question. "It is not in the interests of the cosmos for you to understand this, de. All you need to know is that you have no reason left to fight anymore; for you and your friends are already dead, de." God Keroro states.

"What?!" They all shout in shock together, except for Atsuko and Mecha-Alisa.

"What's he talking about, Atsuko-chan?" Kamiya asks her. "You still ask me questions…even after how I betrayed you?" Atsuko mutters, her gaze averted from Kamiya's.

"Yes, I do…because you're still my friend, Atsuko-chan." Kamiya replies with a smile, leaving Atsuko a little shocked.

"Allow me to explain it to your primitive minds, de…" God Keroro states as he stares down at them, "But before I do, I need to gather one set of more players into the game, de…"

"At that time…" The narrator states.

"It's Tokiki-san, Poya!" Poyan-chan shouts as her, Poyin-chan and Poyon-chan form a small group, defending each other.

Tokiki fires a few more shots; only to have them absorbed by an invisible energy. "No! Impossible!" Tokiki screams in shock.

"We did something that we should have done a long time ago, Tokiki-san, Poyi!" Poyin-chan states, "We went and developed a time shield; one that absorbs and redirects your energy into thin air, Poyi! Your weapon is useless now, Poyi!"

"That's right, Poyo!" Poyon-chan states, grabbing a pair of cuffs, "Now surrender and turn yourself in without a fight, Poyo!"

"Never! I didn't escape just to be taken back to that hellhole you call a prison!" Tokiki screams.

"You have no choice, Poyo!" Poyon-chan states, pointing her gun at him.

"The same can be said for you, sentient beings Space Police, de!" A voice states, and they all stop and look up as a screen suddenly appears above them.

"What…" Poyin-chan begins as her voice trails off from amazement. "Master!" Tokiki shouts as he looks up at God Keroro on the screen.

"Who are you, Poya! Identify yourself this instant, Poya!" Poyan-chan shouts, aiming her gun at the screen.

"Really, you intend to shoot a digital image of me, de?" God Keroro asks in disgust, causing her to slowly lower her weapon.

God Keroro waves his hand a little, "Besides, it matters not, de. You already know of my commanders, Space Police, de. Do you remember the Originals, de?" God Keroro asks.

"The Originals, Poya?" Poyan-chan asks, thinking to herself. "I remember them, Poyo. Only high ranking officers knew about them, since they aren't something with deal with anymore, Poyo." Poyon replies with a grunt as she crosses her arms.

"Indeed, de. You seemed to have learned your place long ago, de. It's nice to know that at least some sentient beings are willing to accept the consequences of their actions, de." God Keroro states.

"The fact here is that these sentient beings here on Pekopon are all dead, de." God Keroro states. "What are you talking about, Poyo?" Poyon-chan asks as they all look up at him.

"None of you remember this; but there was something that happened several of your months ago in your timeline, de…" God Keroro begins, addressing everyone, from Tokiki and the Space Police to Angol Mois to Kamiya, Alisa, and the others in the Originals headquarters, "…This was something that was forced out of your memories, de…something that only one of your remembers, de…" God Keroro states with a smirk as he looks directly at the real Alisa.

"I do not remember anything…" Alisa comments, looking up at God Keroro with a question mark above her head.

"Not you, tool, de…" God Keroro mutters, still looking at her. "Then who…?" Alisa begins, but then suddenly looks up at Nevula.

"Daddy?" Alisa asks; and Nevula curls up into a ball and bounces down from Alisa's head and into her hands.

"Ah yes...you remember, don't you, Dark Race being, de?" God Keroro states with pleasure.

Nevula closes his eye in shame. "Don't make me talk about it. I don't want them to know." Nevula comments.

"If you don't tell them; I will, de…" God Keroro states, "…And what better way to hear the truth of the crime than from the one who committed it, de!"

"What's he talking about?" Momoka asks, as they all look at Nevula.

"It…it's true…" Nevula begins, tripping over his words, "…You all died."

"What?! But how?!" Fuyuki asks; still in shock over all this. Nevula looks down silently, unable to speak.

"How pathetic…the being can do the damage; but can't accept the consequences of his actions, de!" God Keroro mutters with disgust.

"Fine, then I shall tell you, de." God Keroro begins, "Several months ago during your timeline, the being known as Nevula decided to go and rearrange history; and not only a minor history of your lowly planet; but of several planets, de! Not only is that a crime against the Space Police organization; but it's also something that sentient beings should never do, de!"

"We handled that already, Poyo!" Poyon-chan shouts up at him. "Very poorly, if I do say so myself, de!" God Keroro retorts; causing her to sweatdrop and look away angrily.

"Anyway, in doing so, Nevula went and brought sentient beings in your timeline who had moved on into existence again and completely rearranged time to his own bidding; causing not only the destruction of Pekopon; but of all of it's inhabitants as well, de!" God Keroro shouts angrily.

"Is this true, Daddy?" Alisa asks him.

"I never meant for you to know, Alisa…I'm sorry…" Nevula mutters in shame, barely able to speak out.

"Allow me to show you all something, de…" God Keroro states as the screen changes over from his face to a scene of a burning and partially destroyed surface of a planet.

"Two beings, known as Piroro and Optivula, tried to undo your mistake, de. Optivula knew of us, and knew that it had to end; but at the same time; Piroro couldn't allow Nevula to sacrifice himself to undo it, de. So, Piroro shot down Nevula and sacrificed himself along with Optivula in order to save you all, de. However; while Piroro was doing it for an emotion called love; Optivula knew that no matter who it was; it would take either him and Piroro or Nevula and Alisa to close the time disruption, de." God Keroro explains, his voice masking over the scene of the burning Pekopon.

"What Optivula didn't realize is that it wasn't as simple as that, de. All sentient beings are naïve in believing that something as simple as one act will undo lifetime's worth of historical damage, de!" God Keroro shouts angrily.

"No…all he did instead was create a new timeline; one where everything was normal still and you all were still alive, de. In this time stream; you would not remember what happened to you; but at the same time; feel as if something had happened; from the transition in your consciousness, de. You sentient beings call it 'Missing time', de." God Keroro continues.

"In reality, this is what happened, de…" God Keroro trails off as the vision starts playing.

Alisa and Powered Kamiya watch as Piroro and Optivula fly up towards the time disruption in the sky; as Pekopon continues to blow up all around them.

"I know my destiny, Alisa-chan; and I wish you all the best! You and I were never meant to be…you deserve better than my kind…just know that I…I…I love you…and I'm sorry I never told you until now. I never had the strength or the courage…but I love you; and I want you to be happy…because that's what matters most to me in the universe; enough to die for!" Piroro shouts back to her.

"No! Piroro! Don't!" Alisa shouts as she reaches towards him. "Goodbye Alisa-chan…'til all are one!!" Piroro shouts as he and Optivula jump into the time disruption.

As they jump in; a blinding flash of light bursts out from the time disruption; causing Alisa and Powered Kamiya to shield their eyes from the light.

Moments later; they lower their arms; only to see everything still the same.

"No…it didn't work!" Kamiya shouts in fear; looking up at the still growing time disruption. "What are we going to do now?" Alisa asks in confusion.

"I don't know…" Kamiya mutters in shock as she looks out and sees a wave of millions of Kirurus come towards them from all directions.

"I did my best to keep them at bay; and for what?" Dororo shouts; clad in his partially broken metal armor; made from the remnants of Zoruru. A "X" mark from Kiruru is partially visible on his head.

"He's still infected…" Kamiya mutters in shock. "I risked my life just so you could sit here and do nothing!" Dororo shouts angrily; grabbing his sword again.

Kamiya grabs both of her beam sabers as Dororo and the Kirurus come closer and closer towards her and Alisa. "As long as he's got that X on his head; his negative feelings are only going to grow and eventually consume him!" Kamiya shouts.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Alisa shouts as she shakes him; trying to revive him.

"We don't stand a chance…" Kamiya mutters in shock as the Kirurus get close enough to start attacking, "…Stay behind me, Alisa-chan. I'll protect you!"

"Kamiya…" Alisa mutters as she looks up at her. Kamiya twirls her beam sabers as she slices and cuts away at as much Kirurus as possible.

"There's too many!!" Kamiya shouts as they swarm over her and Alisa. "Daddy!!" Alisa screams as she tries to wake him up; but pretty soon she's completely covered in Kirurus as well.

"I will not die like this!!" Kamiya screams as a blast ripples through the Kirurus; causing them to back off momentarily.

Kamiya breathes hard as collapses to one knee; an X upon her head. "What is going to happen to us?" Alisa asks as Kamiya leans on her gun as a crutch.

Kamiya turns to her; parts of her armor cracking and falling off her body. "We fight until the bitter end, Alisa-chan…" Kamiya mutters as she coughs up a little blood, "…And from the looks of it; it really is the end…but I will die defending you, Alisa-chan. We will die together!"

"A brave stand…I must admit, de…" God Keroro states as he pauses the vision right before the swarm of Kirurus consume Alisa and Kamiya again, "…But nevertheless, it was a futile stand, de. For some reason, you sentient beings persist in your beliefs of a just cause to fight for and a reason to die…something that it utterly pointless in the end; since nothing is eternal and it will all end, eventually, de. Just like it did there, in that timeline, de."

"You mean…" Kamiya begins in shock at what just happened. "Yes, de." God Keroro states as his face reappears on the screen, "Just a few minutes later, you, Alisa and Dororo all died, de. About 5 minutes later, Pekopon was completely consumed by the time disruption; and now Pekopon hasn't existed for the past 345,910 years, de!"

"No…no…it can't be…" Kamiya mutters in shock. "Daddy...please tell us that this is all a lie!" Alisa pleads with him.

"I didn't know that it went that far!" Nevula shouts, "…When my consciousness was shifted with everyone else's to this new timeframe; it took me out of that timeline. I didn't remember anything that happened in that world; which is why I was unconscious!"

"This is true, de. The Dark Race being wasn't conscious in his world, de. His species is affected by time disruptions differently than normal beings, de. He ended up taking over the consciousness of the Nevula of this new timeline instead of starting anew like the rest of you, de." God Keroro explains.

"But if you knew that all that happened, why did you not tell us?" Alisa asks. "I couldn't! You'd be asking me to tell a story of how my daughter nearly died and had killed one of her closest friends as well! I can't do that!" Nevula cries out.

"How sentient, de…" God Keroro groans, and then looks over at the rest of the group, "…So now you all see the truth, de. The fact of the matter is that you all died already and this planet no longer exists, and you have no reason to continue your petty wars, de!" God Keroro screams.

He turns in real life towards Angol Mois who had watched everything as well. "Now, Angol, will you continue to fight for a lost cause, de?" He asks her as he walks over to her.

"Uncle…" Mois cries as tears fill her eyes. He gently lifts her head up and looks into her eyes; his eyes remaining distant and unemotional to her pain.

"I sense that you yet feel as though your cause is not lost, Angol, de…" God Keroro states as he summons the screen over to him again and looks back at it, "…And I suppose the same holds true for you all, right, de?"

Everyone looks around in shock and despair, unsure of what to say. A long silence hangs over everyone.

"You saw it for yourselves, foolish sentient beings, de. Is your pitiful minds not capable of comprehending something of this enormity perhaps, de?" God Keroro asks.

"Why…" Fuyuki begins, tears flowing down his cheeks, "…Why do you hate us so much?"

"Hate, de?" God Keroro asks, slightly confused, "You misunderstand me, de. I am a mere tool of the Originals, de. I do not feel any hate towards you sentient beings, de. In fact; it's exactly the opposite, de."

"Huh?" Fuyuki asks as the others look up at him. "Yes, de. The Originals do not do this because they hate you, but in fact because they want you to stop fighting, de. They want you to surrender and to correct the mistakes of history, de. That is why I showed you what happened in the past, despite the fact that you learning of the truth would do no other benefit than to your own existence, de." God Keroro explains.

"You mean you're trying to help us by hurting us?" Kamiya shouts. "Yes…and you especially, Kamiya Yumenna, de. Why do you think we abducted you and your sentient being friend in the first place, de?" God Keroro asks.

"…Why?" Kamiya asks in confusion. "Because this whole situation happened because of you, de." God Keroro states.

"What?!" Kamiya shouts, looking up at him. "You don't remember, of course, de…I was going to show you while I had you captive; but the opportune time never presented itself, de." God Keroro states.

"Now is the time, sentient being Kamiya Yumenna, de. Witness the true reason why this all happened, de!" God Keroro states.

"NOO!" Nevula shouts, but the screen changes to a scene with Alisa being pinned down under Kamiya's boot.

"Damn it Alisa! Why are you doing this?! What's going on?!" Kamiya shouts in anger. Alisa looks up at her with a slight expression of sadness as Nevula sits on top of her head with an X in his eye.

"Fine then; I'll tell you…" Alisa states as she looks up at Kamiya, "…It's happening because of you, Kamiya."

"What?!" Kamiya asks in shock as she looks down at Alisa, "Me? How?"

"Do you remember a few weeks ago; when we were on the beach together…" Alisa begins, "…You told me as we sat next to each other that you loved having so many friends now; and that if you could have just one wish it would be that all of your friends could be with you all the time!"

"What are you saying?" Kamiya asks her. "I thought long and hard about it; how to make your wish come true…and finally, Daddy told me that he could make it happen. So, he went and altered the histories of 13 planets; just so that everyone who happens to be your friend would be together at the same place; at the same time!" Alisa tells her.

"Do you see now, de?" God Keroro asks, pausing the scene, "Alisa and Nevula did this for you, and because of you, everyone on your pitiful planet and the planet itself even no longer exist, de!"

"But…that can't be…I remember it all; the time we spent on the beach together, the time we spent together at school…" Kamiya mutters, trying to reason things out in her mind.

"Must I explain everything, de?" God Keroro asks himself rhetorically, "…Fine, de. Some of those things still exist in this current timeline, but not everything. You never went to America; you never spent any time with Alisa on the beach…that never happened anymore, de." God Keroro explains.

"Impossible! I just got a present from Chiyo-chan for my birthday! It was a picture from the beach in America! I remember it distinctly!" Kamiya shouts as tears flow down her face.

"Are you so sure, sentient being, de?" God Keroro asks as an image appears on the screen of Kamiya's room and specifically of that picture.

Everyone looks up in shock as the image on the picture changes from them at the beach to them at school together.

"The sentient mind, for being as simple as it, can be complex at times, de. Your mind created the image on the photograph, out of our own suspended belief, de. It never happened, and in fact, your entire conversation with Chiyo didn't happen like that either, de. She told you that it was from you at school, de." God Keroro explains.

Kamiya collapses to her knees suddenly as Atsuko and Koyuki kneel down beside her. "No! No! This can't be happening!" Kamiya cries out; shaking uncontrollably.

"This is an interesting development, de. It would appear that the sentient being is finally trying to come to terms with reality, de." God Keroro comments.

"I can't! No, I can't believe it! It can't be true! It's not real!!" Kamiya shouts; holding her head as she sobs.

"What is real, de?" God Keroro asks, "Is real what you can touch, de? Is real what you believe, de? Is it what you think is real, de? You will never understand the true meaning of reality, and that is why you will never amount to anything more than pitiful sentient beings, de!" God Keroro states, pointing a finger at them.

"Why?! Why?!" Kamiya screams out as she starts to lose her mind. "I had to do what I did, de. I had no choice in this matter, de. If the truth was never revealed to you, you never will learn, de." God Keroro explains.

"If it's not in the best interests of the cosmos for us to learn; then why do you want us to learn?" Dororo asks, causing God Keroro to flinch a little.

"Unlike the rest of the Originals' type of existence, they do not share the same ideas as they do, de. They feel that all sentient life should be eliminated because of the actions of one, whereas they feel that you all deserve a chance to at least prove yourselves and learn from your mistakes, de." God Keroro states.

"W-W-What are you saying?" Kamiya asks, calming down a little. "I'm saying that I created Atsuko Setsuko, Unit 2, and Mecha-Alisa, Unit 1, with a purpose, de. They were not only sent to capture you; but each had a specific purpose as well, de. Atsuko was created to be yours, Kamiya, to be with you and isolate you, so I could teach you and make you learn, de. And Mecha-Alisa was created to take the place of Alisa until such a time as you did learn, de. Unfortunately, sentient beings take forever to learn anything, so replacing the original Alisa was left open as an option, de." God Keroro explains.

"You mean you knew all along about my ambition to become the real Alisa?" Mecha-Alisa shouts angrily as she smashes her communicator into the ground in pure rage. "Of course, my child, de. Why do you think that you had those feelings, de? It's so easy to fool you sentient beings by telling you a few lies and telling you want you want to hear, de." God Keroro remarks with an evil smirk.

"But…you destroyed me for having feelings! You said that I wasn't supposed to have them!" Mecha-Alisa shouts. "Please, de! You think that essences as powerful as the Original would be stupid enough to make a petty mistake as simple as whether or not to give emotions to their own creation, de?" God Keroro shouts angrily.

"The simple fact of the matter is that you and Atsuko Setsuko were both given emotions; enough to accomplish your ends and to do your jobs, which you both did well and mindlessly, de. Just what we expected from sentient beings just as yourselves, de." God Keroro comments smugly.

"ARGH!! I feel so used!" Mecha-Alisa screams, popping a gear as she shakes with anger. "Do not fret, my child. You all have done well, de." God Keroro comments.

"And what about me?" Tokiki asks, looking up at them. "You were a good pawn as well, Tokiki, Unit 3, de. You did your part and well, I might add, de." God Keroro replies.

"That's not what I meant!" Tokiki screams angrily.

"In the end, it doesn't even matter, de," God Keroro states, ignoring Tokiki's comment, "Everyone present, save for the Space Police, Atsuko and Mecha-Alisa, are all dead in reality, de. There's no reason for you to continue your resistance to the will of the Originals, and it would be in your best interests to give in and stop your war, de."

"You think we'll give up that easily?" A voice states, as God Keroro suddenly turns to see Powered Natsumi standing a few feet away from him. Suddenly she swings her beam saber at him, smashing him square across the crown and knocking him to the ground.

"Imagine this if you will, de. Me, an emissary of Gods, being ambushed by lowly sentient being…possibly the lowest of them all, a Pekoponjin, de!" God Keroro mutters in disgust as he rises to his feet, unaffected by her attack.

"I'm almost inclined to let you exist just for that, Pekoponjin…" God Keroro states as he raises his hand towards her, "…But you sentient beings refuse to learn your place, despite my efforts to teach you the err of your ways, de!"

With a single movement, he shoves Natsumi back and sends her flying into the distance. "Nee-chan!!" Fuyuki cries out as he witnesses this on the monitor of the screen.

"You sentient beings and your sense of relationships, de…" God Keroro mutters in disgust, "…Perhaps I was wrong in my attempt to save your pitiful kind from extinction, de!"

"Save us? You were ready to destroy us not that long ago!" Angol Mois shouts, "You could say, a hypocrite?"

"Hardly, de! I merely had an ulterior motive; one I did not share with anyone else, de. The Originals are quite merciful in comparison to the judgment you should receive for the level of crimes you committed, sentient beings, de!" God Keroro growls.

"If you think that we're going to go down without a fight; you've got a lot of learning to do about us sentient beings!" Kamiya shouts, causing everyone to turn to her in shock.

"What's this, de?" God Keroro shouts in anger. "You don't get it, do you? We don't care if we all died in some other timeline. I think I speak for everyone when I say that all that matters now is that we are alive now; and we will not go quietly and let you wipe us out!" Kamiya shouts in defiance.

God Keroro snickers a little, causing Kamiya to look at him a little in confusion. "You honestly believe that you can defeat me, de?" God Keroro asks with amusement, "I should have expected this, speaking that sentient beings constantly rely on religion and other beliefs just to get through their daily lives, de!"

"People should be able to believe whatever they want! You can't take that away from us! You have no right!" Kamiya shouts.

"Right, de? You dare questions me about rights, de?! Rights are an idea, created by sentient beings to make themselves feel justified and to control other sentient beings, de! They are a joke upon the cosmos, de!" God Keroro shouts.

"But in arguing with me, are you not creating a war between us? One of those you despise so much?" Kamiya retorts wittingly.

God Keroro smiles down at her. "The Originals were right to think that you were special, Kamiya Yumenna, de. Your mental capacity seems to outweigh that of your fellow sentient beings, de." He says.

"Huh?" Kamiya asks in confusion. "Or perhaps not, de…" God Keroro mutters with a shrug.

"Either way, your attempt at matching wits with mine is futile, de. We, the Originals and I, are not bound by your sense of life and existence, and therefore, we can wage war with you to no consequence, de." God Keroro finishes.

"So arrogant…" Kamiya mutters with disgust.

"You could say, god-modding?" Mois replies, hearing Kamiya's comment.

"However, the time for explanations has come to an end, I feel, de. I gave you a chance to stop your foolish ways and die in peace, accepting your fate and understanding your demise, but it would appear that you can not learn that yet, de." God Keroro comments.

"Therefore, I am forced to do this, de." God Keroro states as he floats up into the air, and starts twirling his Beelzebub Staff in front of him.

"What's he doing?" Momoka asks as everyone walks closer together, looking up at him. Tokiki and the Space Police also look up at the monitor and watch him.

Suddenly, cracks start to appear in the sky, creating spinning vortexes behind him and all around him.

"Now, sentient beings, you want to see what other timelines are like and why they matter so much, de? You want to see why it's so important that I correct the mistakes that you made, de?" God Keroro shouts angrily.

They all look into the various time streams, staring in amazement and wonder at the sights before them.

"Look at this universe here, de! In this universe, people are in constant despair, de!" God Keroro cries out, pointing to a universe where a black haired man holds his hands above him as a girl in a blanket, a girl in a kimono, and a girl with a shovel all hang on to him.

"I'm in despair! This brief appearance without a name has left me in despair!" The man shouts, leaving everyone to sweatdrop.

"I'm guessing that even in a crossover story, other crossovers aren't out of the question." The narrator states with a sigh.

"That's correct, de!" God Keroro shouts, "You seem to know more than the other sentient beings do, which is why you have the position you do, Narrator!"

"Really?" Narrator asks, appearing briefly with a question mark above his face.

"But how did he know that we could see him?" Fuyuki asks with a series of sweatdrops on his head.

"That's what you sentient beings would call a coincidence, actually, de. He didn't, he was actually referring to something else, de." God Keroro comments.

"Anyway, there are other timelines that are not meant for sentient beings to touch, de!" God Keroro shouts as he opens another vortex, revealing a group of monsters.

"You see, if you are not careful with your ways, you might end up unleashing these upon your world, de!" God Keroro shouts as he points to a woman with giant ice claws, a silver haired vampire, a succubus and a witch.

"Things like that really exist?" Kamiya asks in confusion when Fuyuki jumps out in front of the group, his eyes filled with stars.

"Wow! That's so amazing!! I can't believe that they really exist!!" Fuyuki shouts in amazement; clasping his hands together happily. "I can." Alisa mutters limply.

God Keroro looks down at the group with a huge sweatdrop; his mouth gapping from disbelief.

"Apparently my point has been lost here, de…" God Keroro comments, regaining his composure, "…What I was trying to prove was that you, mere sentient beings, can not affect time on such a grand scale, de! By doing so, you've nearly torn apart your universe and you've done damage to the cosmos; damage that may not be mended, de!"

"I'm sorry…" Nevula comments as he floats out of Alisa's hands and towards the screen, "…Please, do not harm Alisa and the others. I will take all of the punishment."

"Daddy, no!" Alisa shouts as she reaches up for him; only to miss him by a few inches.

"It's not as simple as that, Dark Race being, de. All must answer for the deeds of one, de. That is the nature of such a crime…for all have been affected by your singular action, not just you, de." God Keroro explains.

"No…" Nevula mutters in shock and sinks a little; allowing Alisa to grab him and pull him close to her.

"Then we will all fight for him!" Kamiya shouts, pointing at God Keroro. "Oh, de? You willingly accept the consequences he has forced upon you, de?" God Keroro asks.

"Yes, I do! He only did what he thought was best; to help his daughter out! He did it for a friend, for me. And that's something that I can respect! That's something that holds sincere value to me, and I'm not about to let him feel bad over something that he did to help me out!" Kamiya shouts.

"Yeah, she's right!" A small voice states, and they all look down to see Terere standing next to Kamiya. "Terere-chan?! You're awake!" Kamiya shouts happily as she scoops her up and hugs her tightly.

"That's right, and I will always defend your views no matter what, Kamiya-dono! That's what best friends are for! Tetete!" Terere shouts happily, rubbing her cheeks against Kamiya's.

"I'M SO JEALOUS RIGHT NOW!!" Atsuko screams angrily; pushing her hands between Kamiya and Terere's faces and prying them apart.

"What are you doing?" They both shout, causing Atsuko to stop and flinch in shock. "Um…nothing…I just wanted to give you this, Kamiya." Atsuko quickly responds, handing Kamiya something.

"Huh? What's this?" Kamiya asks, looking down and seeing her powered necklace. "Atsuko-chan…why do you have this?" She asks her.

"After your battle with Unit 3, I went to your place and found it on the ground, so I took it." Atsuko comments with a blush, "Consider it a present of love."

"Uhh….O.K. then…" Kamiya mutters uneasily with a nervous giggle, "…Thanks…"

"Why do I feel like the subject got changed suddenly?" The narrator asks with confusion.

"I've had enough of your betrayals, Atsuko Setsuko, de!" God Keroro shouts, causing everyone to look back up at him.

"But master…" Atsuko starts, and then looks over at Kamiya; who gives her a look of suspicion.

"Make up your mind now, Atsuko Setsuko, Unit 2, de…will you join me and survive or join with your _love_ and perish; along with the rest of these sentient beings, de?" God Keroro asks her.

"I-I-I…" Atsuko begins, unsure of what to say. She looks up at God Keroro.

"My creator, my father…" She mutters, and then looks over at Kamiya, "…Or my destined one, my love?"

"This is really strange…" Fuyuki mutters with a sweatdrop; listening to Atsuko's view of Kamiya.

"I choose what is right!" Atsuko shouts, causing God Keroro to grin evilly. "Wise decision, my child…" God Keroro comments.

"Kamiya was right, you are arrogant!" Atsuko shouts at him; causing him to look at her in shock. "You mean…" He begins, unable to finish his statement.

"Yes, that's right! Love is right! Kamiya has shown me the folly of my ways! She trusted me, even when I betrayed her; and she believed in me! I love her, and will die to protect her; even from you, father!" Atsuko shouts at God Keroro and the Originals.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!" God Keroro shouts as an aura of rage builds around him, causing everyone to take a step back in fear.

"FINE THEN, DE! YOU CAN ALL DIE, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SENTIENT BEINGS, DE!! THE REIGN OF LIFE COMES TO AN END TODAY, DE!!" God Keroro screams.

"Master!" Mecha-Alisa shouts in shock. "My lord!" Tokiki shouts in fear. "Oh no, Poya!" Poyan-chan mutters, trembling with fear. "Uncle!! NOOO!!" Angol Mois shouts as she reaches out to him.

God Keroro takes his staff and spins it as fast as he can in the air and stops it suddenly in mid-spin. Slowly; he splits it in half; taking one end of the staff in each hand.

He turns around and the Originals starts spinning in a circle around the star in the middle of them. God Keroro slams one end of the Beelzebub Staff into the front of the star and the other end into the back of the star.

"TIMELINE DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE: INITIATE!" God Keroro shouts; causing new vortexes behind him to rip open in the sky.

"What's going on?" Terere shouts, looking up as the ground begins to shake. Underneath the feet of the Space Police and Tokiki the ground shakes as well; causing Tokiki to fall on his back while the Space Police hover just above the ground.

Suddenly; a beam of light shoots out from the Beelzebub Staff Star weapon; ripping open three of the vortexes as it with the light beam.

Out of the vortexes emerge shadowy figures, causing everyone to watch in amazement. "Before I end your miserable existence, I want you all to suffer, de! Prepare to meet the faces of your death, de!" God Keroro shouts.

"No!! It can't be!!" Mois shouts as she looks up and sees a pair of giant Kirurus emerge from one vortex, the entire Abrara Platoon including Powered Kamiya emerge from another, and evil versions of Kamiya's schoolmates from the third vortex, with Chiyo armed with a beam saber, Kagura with a missile launcher, Sakaki with a samurai sword, Yomi with a machine gun, Tomo with an assault rifle, and Osaka with gas grenades.

"Oh no… we are so dead." Atsuko mutters in shock, as everyone from Angol Mois to Tokiki and the Space Police to Kamiya and the others all share the same expression of sheer terror.

"Let the end of days commence, de! Obliterate everyone, de!" God Keroro commands, rising high above his army of timeline warriors.

"It's all come down to this! The final battle against God Keroro and his forces! What will happen to everyone? Will anyone be spared; even God Keroro's own creations? Is this the end of this timeline?" The narrator asks in terror, "Be sure to watch and find out in the final part of the Movie 3 saga!"


	34. Part 32: Kamiya: The great realization!

**Keroro Gunsou: The Azumanga Daioh Adventure!**

_**Part 32: "Kamiya: The great realization! De arimasu!"**_

"The final showdown has come, it seems…" The narrator states, as God Keroro sneers angrily high above his newly summoned armada.

Everyone inside the Originals' headquarters watches as the screen flickers out and disappears, leaving an eerie silence to fill the air.

Kamiya looks over the rest of the group, fear in her eyes as she holds Terere close. "So, this is it…" She states solemnly.

"What do you mean, this is it?" Terere asks; looking up to see Kamiya start crying. "Don't say such things, Terere-chan…you know what I mean!" Kamiya shouts; pulling Terere closer.

"Is that all it takes to break your spirit?" Mecha-Alisa shouts angrily, "…Then perhaps the master was right; and you all do deserve to die."

"Watch it!" Atsuko shouts; stepping between Mecha-Alisa and Kamiya, "Don't forget that the master didn't do anything to save you either!"

Mecha-Alisa looks away in disgust without saying a word.

"Just standing here isn't going to do us any good!" Momoka shouts, her head lowered to hide her eyes. "Nishizawa-san's right! We can't just let this happen…don't forget that God Keroro is really Gunsou…" Fuyuki states.

Almost instantly; everyone's eyes go wide in stark realization. "I had nearly forgotten…" Alisa comments quietly.

"I can't let Gunsou be used like this anymore…I can't let this happen to any of my precious friends!" Fuyuki cries out.

"Fuyuki-san…" Koyuki mutters; then raises a fist into the air. "Fuyuki-san's right! We need to end this now; and save Keroro-san and all of our precious friends as well!"

"The fate of the world hangs in the balance, I feel…" Dororo states with a nod, "And I swore I would protect Pekopon with my life. This is a beautiful planet; and it should not end like this."

"Everyone…" Kamiya begins, still crying. "I was wrong before; but I would like to do my part to help out, Kamiya," Atsuko begins, placing a hand on Kamiya's shoulder, "I know this won't make up for what I have done in the past; but at least I can live knowing I tried to do the right thing in the end."

"Atsuko-chan…" Kamiya mutters, leaving Terere a little annoyed.

"Fine! All of you go and die then!" Mecha-Alisa states angrily as she turns to walk away. Suddenly; a hand grabs her shoulder and jerks her around.

Moments later, a hand goes and slaps her across the face, leaving her stunned. "You claim you want to be the real Alisa Southerncross; and yet you know nothing of her. I'm trying to help her become human; and part of being human is having hope and never giving up. If you want to turn your back now; go right ahead; but you will never be anything more than a cold, heartless machine for it." Nevula states; retracting his hand back into his body slowly.

Mecha-Alisa stares at Alisa angrily, but her expression quickly turns as she looks down. "To hear that from the original…" Mecha-Alisa merely states.

"We must stop the Originals, now!" Nevula states, as Alisa walks over to Atsuko and Kamiya. "I'm in." Dororo states with a nod.

"I will do my best!" Koyuki states firmly; and Fuyuki nods in agreement as well. "I can still get to my suit; so I will help as well!" Momoka adds.

"I think this is what Piroro meant…" Alisa comments suddenly, and they all look over at her. "What?" Kamiya asks.

"He said, ''Til all are one,' just before he sacrificed himself…" Alisa begins, "…Maybe he meant that we all need to work as one, to be as one, in order to survive."

"I think you may be looking into it too much, Alisa-chan…" Fuyuki comments with a sweatdrop, "…But right now, it sounds good to me."

Kamiya smiles at everyone, and sets Terere on the ground softly. "Let's go then!" She states; grabbing her powered necklace.

They all start to leave together; when Atsuko stops for a moment. "Are you coming, sister?" Atsuko asks Mecha-Alisa.

Mecha-Alisa turns a little and looks over her shoulder at Atsuko with an evil look. "I know my place, traitor…" She states as she crosses her arms and looks away again.

Atsuko looks down a little; and slowly walks away, following the others out of the room.

"A short distance away…" The narrator states.

"We have to let the others know what's going on. Can you do anything to help?" Fuyuki asks. "Paul contacted me while we were talking to God Keroro, saying that he's trying to get the Nishizawa mobile network up and running; but that everything's frozen in time and he's having problems with it." Momoka replies.

"Dororo and I will go to the others and notify them of what's going on." Koyuki volunteers, and Dororo nods in agreement.

"We're not too far away from where God Keroro is…Natsumi-chan and the others will be there. Someone should contact the Space Police though and try to get their help in all this." Kamiya states.

"I just hope this will be enough…" Atsuko mutters quietly; not as confident anymore.

"Meanwhile, while all this was going on…" The narrator states.

The two giant Kirurus begin smashing through buildings as they march through the streets, surrounded by the rest of God Keroro's new army. Abrara and his platoon fly through the air around the Kirurus and look down to see Angol Mois still lying in the street, partially sitting up on her side.

"Uncle…" Mois states sadly; looking past the army and up at God Keroro; too far in the distance to see well.

"Mois-chan! Don't just sit there; get up!" A voice shouts; and she turns to see Natsumi standing a few feet away; with her Powered armor on still.

"This is not right…Uncle would never do this…" Mois whimpers weakly. "That's not the stupid frog! He's being controlled by those damn orb things!" Natsumi shouts angrily.

She grabs Mois by the shoulders and picks her up. "You think that I don't want to save the stupid frog?" Natsumi asks her; causing Mois to look a little shocked. "Just because I call him that doesn't mean that I want him to be used like this! You need to snap out of it and help us save him!" Natsumi continues.

"Us?" Mois asks. "Yes, Mois-chan." Saburo states, standing behind Natsumi with Kururu and Giroro. "I feel like I've been a tool, kukuku…" Kururu mutters, wiping some dirt of his body.

"I think we're going to need some help with this…" Saburo mutters and looks down at Kururu with a smile, "…And I know just what to do!"

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

The evil version of Chiyo-chan wields her beam saber, spinning it wildly above her head as she finally spans the distance from the opening portal to the group with Mois and the others. Just as she does, two rockets zoom past her; fired by Kagura.

"Now!" Kururu shouts, and Saburo tosses out a sheet of paper with some writing on it. The group watches as the rockets fly towards them; and an explosion ripples out just moments before reaching them.

"What did you do?" Natsumi asks, looking up to see a giant figure silhouetted through the smoke.

"I summoned God Keron, the Mk. II robo's combined form." Saburo states; and Kururu nods approvingly.

As the smoke clears, the God Keron robo towers high above the ground. Chiyo-chan and her group stop momentarily; staring up at the giant robot, paralyzed in fear.

"We do need to pilot it though…" Kururu comments, making the others sweatdrop. "But there are only 2 of us here, Kururu," Giroro states, "Will that be enough to pilot it?"

"No, ku ku ku." Kururu snickers, leaving Giroro blank-faced.

"I think we can help!" A voice shouts, and they all turn around to see Kamiya and the others; along with a beaten up Tamama.

"Tamama! Are you O.K.?" Giroro shouts. "I'll be…fine, desu…" Tamama mutters, still beaten from his defeat by God Keroro.

"That makes 3…but Keroro's still possessed and I haven't seen Dororo around…" Giroro states.

"I'm here now…" Dororo comments, landing on the ground, "Koyuki-dono and I have alerted the others; they will be here shortly!"

"But who will pilot the Keroro's ship?" Giroro asks. "I will…" A small voice squeaks out; and they all look up to see Terere jump out of Kamiya's arms.

Kururu instantly grinds his teeth, staring over at her. "No way! You have no military experience or anything!" Giroro states, leaving Kururu and Dororo to nod in agreement.

"You guys don't have a choice! You need a pilot and they're coming!" Natsumi shouts, grabbing her beam sabers and rushing towards the now advancing army of villains. "We'll help you!" Nevula shouts as he forms a pair of wings and Alisa quickly follows Natsumi.

Kururu, Dororo and Giroro stare at Terere silently for a moment. "Fine, we'll have to help you out though. Let's go!" Giroro shouts, and they open a panel in the back of one of God Keron's legs and enter the robot together.

"Forgive me, guys…" Kamiya states as she looks at Chiyo-chan and the others; and activates her Powered suit.

"While all this was happening…" The narrator states.

"That robot…why is so familiar…de…" God Keroro mutters, looking down at the God Keron robot. Suddenly, a flash goes through his mind; of Keroro Gunsou flying through the air in his Mk. II robo; but disappears a moment later.

"Take out that robot, and all who fight with it, de!" God Keroro commands; outstretching his arm and waving it to command the troops.

"Back on the ground…" The narrator states.

God Keron finally starts to move just as Abrara and his platoon reach the group. "We'll concentrate on the two Kirurus. You guys on the ground take care of the rest!" Dororo states; his voice echoing out through some speakers on the robot.

The evil Powered Kamiya looks over and sees the real Powered Kamiya clashing beam sabers with a surprisingly skilled Chiyo-chan. Her eyes flare with rage as she clenches her fist and flies down towards them.

"Chiyo-chan, snap out of it! You're being controlled!" Kamiya shouts, trying to force away Chiyo's beam saber. Chiyo just stares up at her and doesn't say a word; instead opting to rotate her beam saber and try to slice at Kamiya.

A series of gas grenades fly around the area and start leaking out, as Osaka spins around in circles; throwing them in any direction. "Wear these!" Saburo shouts, tossing out papers and forming respirators.

Sakaki expertly swings her samurai sword at Powered Natsumi; only to have it sliced clean in half by her beam saber. Natsumi smiles as this happens, leaving Sakaki stunned and staring at her half-gone sword.

While this was happening, God Keron marched forward towards the two Kirurus. They both see the robot and turn to face it. "What am I supposed to do, Kururu?!" Terere shouts from Keroro's pilot's seat, and then looks up to see the two Kirurus.

Terere instantly lets out a blood curdling scream, causing the other 4 Keronians to cover their ears. "This was a really bad idea, desu!" Tamama shouts, still cringing.

"Terere-dono, just relax and control your part of the ship. Don't worry about what's going on outside; we'll handle that!" Dororo shouts.

"Thank goodness I'm one of the arms…" Giroro mutters, pulling a level and opening a series of missile pods on the Giroro arm of the robot.

A barrage of missiles fly out; slamming into one of the Kirurus. The smoke starts to clear and the Kiruru disappears; leaving all 5 of them stunned.

"Where did it go?" Giroro shouts; wide-eyed. "Ku ku ku…you're never going to believe this…" Kururu snickers, looking down at some screens that he summoned in his mech.

"What is it, honey?" Terere asks, causing Kururu to snap a lever in his mech out of frustration. "I'm not your honey, stalker…" Kururu mutters, "…But it seems that those aren't real Kirurus; they're clones."

"CLONES?!" Everyone else shouts in shock. "Yes. You destroyed that Kiruru with that missile barrage; they are actually very fragile, being only clones." Kururu comments as he snickers evilly.

"Then this should be a piece of cake!" Terere shouts, and starts moving the controls with great excitement. "Don't do that!!!" The others shout as the God Keron robo starts doing random movements that looks like dance moves.

"Why…why are they disco dancing, de?" God Keroro asks; sweatdropping as he looks down at them.

"I am so ashamed…" Dororo mutters, his face hidden as he looks down.

"I'm sorry…guess I got a little carried away. Tetete!" Terere giggles happily. "Don't Tetete us!" Kururu shouts angrily, his head popping up as a little bubble inside her cockpit.

"Um….elsewhere…" The narrator states, sweatdropping.

"How are they being controlled? I don't see anything on them!" Kamiya shouts, still battling with Chiyo-chan. Suddenly, they both get broadsided and go flying end over end; bouncing along the ground and skidding to a stop.

"What was that?" Kamiya shouts; and looks up to see herself floating above her; staring down at her coldly with a gun pointed directly at her.

"You…" Kamiya mutters, staring up at her. She tries to push herself up a little; only to have her evil twin squeeze the trigger and fire a blast at her. The blast hits Kamiya in the side; causing her to cry out in pain.

"No one does that to my Kamiya!" A voice shouts, and the twin turns to see Atsuko rush towards them. The evil twin turns and raises her gun at her, only to have her leg grabbed suddenly. The real Kamiya activates her jet pack and sends herself into a spin; holding on tightly to her twin's leg.

The twin loses her grip on her gun as Atsuko watches in amazement. "I'm tired of this!" The real Kamiya shouts; holding back her pain as she slams the evil twin into the ground as hard as she can.

The twin shatters into a thousand tiny fragments, leaving both Atsuko and Kamiya stunned. "I'm an idiot!" Atsuko shouts; putting her hand over her face. "What?" Kamiya shouts, turning to face her as the bits of the evil twin dissolve into thin air.

"They're clones! They're just clones! Unthinking, unable to speak, mindless clones!" Atsuko shouts. "Clones?" Kamiya asks, confused. "Yes! The Originals respect time and try to fix things! They would never take beings from another time and bring them into this one! They just created clones instead to destroy us, ones that can only do their bidding and have no memories of their own! I'm so stupid!" Atsuko explains, throwing her arms about as she does.

"They're only clones…" Kamiya mutters, then looks over at the rest of her friends' evil versions; whom are being battled by Saburo, Momoka, Koyuki, Alisa and Natsumi.

"…Then we don't have to worry about hurting our friends! They're not real!" Kamiya shouts; grabbing her long gun and aiming it directly at Osaka.

"Such a turn-around…" Atsuko mutters, and then smirks happily, "…that's such a turn-on! I'm so in love with you right now, Kamiya!"

"Unfortunately, Kamiya didn't hear you…" The narrator states as Kamiya fires a blast at the still spinning Osaka; leaving Atsuko crushed.

The blast destroys Osaka; blowing her up and sending a wave of debris floating to the ground.

"Kamiya-chan! What are you doing?!" Natsumi shouts in shock; seeing her do this as she battles with Yomi. "They're not real! They're only clones! We can destroy them!" Kamiya shouts; spinning one of her beam sabers in her hand as she takes a running leap into the air and flies towards the rest of the Abrara Platoon.

"Clones? Perfect!" Natsumi shouts, leg-sweeping Yomi and slicing her in half with her beam saber.

"Just at that moment…" the narrator states.

"NO, de! Damn you Atsuko Setsuko, de…this is the ultimate betrayal, de! How dare you expose my secret, de?!" God Keroro screams as the Originals continue to spin around behind him.

"You will pay with your very life, traitor, de!!" God Keroro screams; shaking his fist in anger.

"Meanwhile…" The narrator states.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to repay you for what you did to me, Abrara Taisa!" Kamiya shouts, now angry and completely pissed off as Abrara looks up at her. He raises his hand and shoots out an energy fist at her; only to have Kamiya hold out her beam sabers in front of her and spin and slam through it.

Abrara watches helplessly as Kamiya spins and slams directly into him; drilling through him and causing him to explode. She wastes no time and moves onto Cyroro and Fomomo, quickly dispersing them as she sees Domama prepare one of his special attacks.

She quickly grabs her gun and fires it at the same time as he shoots off his special attack. Kamiya's blast slams into his and plows right through it; blowing up the stunned Domama in a shower of smoke and debris.

"Elsewhere…" The narrator states.

"Come on Giroro-san! Fire your missile pods!" Terere shouts as the God Keron robo tangles with the remaining Kiruru; their fists interlocked as each tries to get the upper hand.

"I can't! It's jammed!" Giroro shouts; struggling with the controls to the missile bays. "Looks like we need to use brute force then, desu!" Tamama shouts; jiggling the controls on his end.

Outside, the Tamama arm goes up and down; finally breaking free of the Kirurus grip. The hand changes into a drill moments later; and he punches the arm straight through the Kiruru; causing it to blow up moments later.

"Yes! We did it!" Terere shouts happily. "With no help from you…" Kururu grumbles.

"At that moment, high above them…" The narrator states.

"Hold it right there!" A trio of voices shout, and God Keroro turns to see the 3 Space Policewomen aiming their guns at him.

"Look who decided to join the party, de…" God Keroro sneers, staring at them angrily.

"You're under arrest, Poya! Don't even try anything, Poya!" Poyan-chan shouts, not flinching at all.

"Fools, de…did you not learn your lesson from our last encounter, de?" God Keroro asks, "…Even though we may have an emissary this time; we are still the entities who defeated your forces last time, de. This is foolish, even by sentient being standards, de."

"Fire, Poya!" Poyan-chan commands; and all 3 of them fire their weapons at him. God Keroro raises his hand and concentrates the beams to a single point; collapsing them into a ball in his hand.

The Space Police stare at him in amazement as the ball grows bigger and bigger until the stop firing; and he raises his other hand and shoves the ball back at them.

The blast nails them, causing them all to fall from the sky. "Oh no!" Dororo shouts, seeing the Space Policewomen's bodies free-falling. He disconnects from the God Keron robo and runs over towards them as fast as he can; leaving the lop-sided God Keron robo to fall over on it's side and crash to the ground.

As Dororo barely manages to catch the Space Police; he turns around and sees the collapsed robot he broke free from. "Sorry about that, everyone…" Dororo mutters, sweatdropping.

"Damn, de! What do they think this, some sort of heroic sentient being story, de?" God Keroro growls as he sees them caught.

Suddenly, he starts shaking uncontrollably, and cries out in pain. "They were a nice distraction, my former boss…" Tokiki growls, firing a spread-beam from his time disruptor at the 5 Originals as he hovers with a flight pack.

"What….what happened…de arimasu..." God Keroro asks, his eyes slowly losing their red glow.

"You" "would" "betray" "us?" The Originals ask him, fighting against his time disruptor's affects. "You shouldn't be able to even move! This is impossible!" Tokiki shouts; stunned.

"You" "forget" "Keronian…" "we" "are" "not" "bound" "'by" "time!" The Originals state, as they start spinning and break free from his time disruptor.

"You" "should" "never" "have" "betrayed" "us!" They shout; their optics flaring. Moments later; Tokiki's arm raises and turns and his weapon fires at his face; causing him to freeze in time and free fall towards the ground.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but it's the right thing to do…" Poyin-chan states as she aims her gun into the air and fires it at Tokiki's body; helping him gently float towards the ground.

"WE'LL" "KILL" "YOU" "ALL" NOW!!" The Originals scream, reconnecting fully with Keroro Gunsou, causing him to revert back to God Keroro.

God Keroro's eyes flash a glowing red again as he summons his Beelzebub Staff again and zooms down towards the Space Police.

Poyon-chan tries to move out of the way; but gets bashed as God Keroro swings his staff and smacks her out of the way. Natsumi and Momoka, having taken care of the rest of the clones; quickly rush towards her.

God Keroro lands and slams his staff into the ground; causing a giant crack to spring forth from the ground. Everyone tries to maintain their balance as the ground shakes uncontrollably.

Giroro, Tamama, Kururu and Terere; having split apart from their combined robot's form; take each of their robos and rush towards him. "DIE, DE!" God Keroro shouts; raising giant spears from the rock and thrusting them through each of the robos.

The others watch as the robos get thrown far into the distance; slamming into buildings and breaking apart into pieces.

"Playtime's over, de!" God Keroro shouts, walking towards the group. He suddenly sees Atsuko standing near the edge of the now gathered group, and sneers angrily.

"You decided it was a good idea to betray me, de? You thought that you'd actually do something noble and show them the truth of my army, de?!" God Keroro screams, steaming with anger as he walks closer and closer towards her.

"No! Don't touch her!" Kamiya shouts, raising her arm in front of Atsuko. "Kamiya…" Atsuko mutters, staring at her with teary eyes.

"Sentient mush, de!" God Keroro screams; making a swatting motion with his hand. As he does; Kamiya goes flying; plowing into the others as they get taken by surprise and everyone falls in a big pile.

Atsuko Setsuko stands alone now; staring at God Keroro as he stops a few feet from her. She stares down at him, being about 4 feet taller than him at nearly 6 feet tall; but she still trembles with fear as he floats up to look her in the face.

"Goodbye, traitor!" God Keroro states callously; raising his Beelzebub Staff into the air and slamming it down as hard as he can.

As he does; both he and Atsuko catch a momentary glimpse of Alisa Southerncross in their view. "Sister…?" Atsuko asks as time seems to slow down for a moment; only to watch as Mecha-Alisa explodes from the force of God Keroro's staff driving into her with full force.

The shockwave blows both Atsuko and God Keroro in opposite directions, as a shower of gears and parts rains down all around the surrounding landscape.

Atsuko and God Keroro bounce helplessly across the ground, both eventually skidding to a stop on their stomachs. Atsuko coughs up some blood as she lies on the ground, badly injured still from the blast.

"Forgive…m-m-me…sis-s-s-sister…" Mecha-Alisa's partially destroyed skull stutters, lying only a short distance away from Atsuko. "You…saved me…" Atsuko cries, looking over at her skull with only a partially connected metal jaw and half of the skull remaining.

"I-I-I-I was-was wrong…I …." Mecha-Alisa stutters out barely; as her one remaining optic light slowly fades out.

"Ohhh…" God Keroro states, slowly standing to his feet and holding his head in pain. A short distance away; the Originals lie strewn about on the ground.

"Is it over?" Momoka asks, looking over as God Keroro weakly falls over on his stomach again. "No…" One of the Originals states, as a ripple of electricity echoes across the ground; slowly reaching another of the Originals.

Soon, all 5 are connected again and they zoom towards the fallen God Keroro. Just as they do, a beam of energy grabs one of them and yanks on it tightly.

"Quickly everyone, Poya! Grab one of the orbs, Poya!" Poyan-chan shouts, struggling to hold them at bay.

"Huh?" Fuyuki asks, standing at the back of the group; having watched helplessly as they all fought earlier. "No time to explain now, Poya! Just do it, Poya!" Poyan-chan commands.

They all rush forward and each grabs one of the Originals. "NO!!" One of Originals shouts, as Alisa uses Nevula to grab one, Saburo grabs another, Kamiya grabs another, and Fuyuki grabs the last one.

They all pull in opposite directions; and slowly the electrical bonds connecting the Originals begin to snap and break apart.

"NOOOOO!!!" One of the Originals cries out as they break apart fully; sending all 5 of the people holding them falling onto their backs.

"What did you do to them?" Atsuko asks; as she looks over at them. Suddenly something catches her attention and she sees Mois and Koyuki carrying the badly beaten Keronians away from their trashed mechs a short distance away.

"They…can only…function as…a single…unit, Poya…" Poyan-chan explains; trying to catch her breath. "How?" The Original in her arms asks; leaving everyone confused.

"They can't even form sentences separated, Poya. We had only recently found this out, Poya. We contacted the Angol tribe and asked them about this; since they had previous experience with these guys; and they told us that this was one way they had temporarily defeated them, Poya." Poyan-chan explains further.

"They're just a single conscience…they aren't even sentient by themselves!" Momoka comments, staring at them one at a time.

"How? How? How? How? How? How?..." The Original in Poyan-chan's arms asks, over and over again. "We, we, we, we, we, we, we…" The Original in Kamiya's arms repeats over and over again, unable to finish a thought.

"They're so…weak…" Angol Mois states; looking down at one as she walks over to it. She pokes it gently and her finger bounces off of its balloon-like skin. "You could say, completely helpless?" Mois asks.

"Angol…" The Original replies, staring blankly at her but unable to move. The two ancient enemies stare at each other for a few moments when a noise catches their attention and they look behind them.

"Why do I hurt so much, and why am I dressed like this, de arimasu?" God Keroro asks; his eyes now with pupils again and no longer glowing with a red aura. "UNCLE?!" Mois shouts in shock as she collapses her arms together.

"Mois-dono?" Keroro asks; still a little dizzy and weak. "UNCLE!" Mois shouts happily as she runs towards him.

"Shit…that woman…" Tamama mutters, lying on the ground next to Terere, Giroro, Kururu, and Dororo, "I want to stop her, but I'm too weak, desu…"

"UNCLE!" Mois shouts, grabbing Keroro and spinning happily in a circle with him in her arms. "Mois-dono!" Keroro shouts happily; holding on as he gets spun; tears flowing from both of their faces.

"It's finally over…" Kamiya says with a smile; still holding one of the Originals.

"NEVER!!" One of the Originals shouts; shocking Fuyuki as shakes angrily. Fuyuki loses his grip on it and it floats over towards the others; restoring the electrical bonds with two of them before the people holding them have a chance to react.

A shockwave of electricity ripples out from the connected three; shocking the people holding them and causing them to be released as well. Saburo and Alisa quickly yank their two Originals away from connected three as fast as they can.

"Stay back; or Daddy will be eating this one!" Alisa shouts; as Nevula forms a mouth and holds the Original above him.

"We" "must" "reconnect!" The three remaining ones state together; shooting out beams of electricity towards the last two. Kamiya, Poyan-chan and Fuyuki all try to grab their Originals again but get zapped by the electrical field surrounding them.

"You will never terrorize sentient beings again!" Alisa shouts, and Nevula proceeds to consume the Original in his grasp.

"INSOLENT" "FOOL!!" The connected Originals shouts; zooming towards Alisa and zapping her with a super-strong electrical field. As Alisa screams in pain; the electrical field causes Nevula to start to break apart into globs of material; eventually exposing the Original inside him.

As that Original joins the other three; they stop zapping Alisa and leave her smoldering body on the ground as they turn towards Saburo. "I've got your Original…" Saburo states, "…But I've hidden him somewhere in one of these three pieces of paper."

The Originals look at Saburo holds up 3 pieces of paper; each with the word, 'Portal' written on it. "Kukuku…very clever, Saburo…" Kururu mutters, still weak and lying on the ground with the other Keronians.

"Can you guess where it is?" Saburo asks them. "There" "is" "no" "need" "to" "guess…" The Originals state, shooting out bolts of electricity at all 3 pieces of paper. Moments later; they extract the last Original from one of the pieces of paper; leaving Saburo momentarily stunned.

"You don't play fair at all…" Saburo grumbles as they all reconnect again.

"We" "do" "not" "play," "we" "only" "exist" "and" "do" "things" "our" "own" "way…" The Originals state, all connected again.

"I thought they were supposed to be defeated?!" Natsumi shouts, grabbing Poyan-chan by the shoulders.

"Actually, the Angols said that this had only temporary defeated them, Poya. They said that they had them separated for a long time; but it never killed them, Poya. They never died; no matter what they did to them, Poya." Poyan-chan admits.

"So how did the Angols defeat them then?" Natsumi asks. "They" "didn't." The Originals reply; floating towards them.

"Stay back!" Natsumi shouts angrily; pointing a beam saber at them. They just stare back her, and float away; causing Natsumi to look at them in confusion.

"The" "fact" "of" "the" "matter" "is" "that" "the" "Angols" "eventually" "learned" "not" "to" "mess" "with" "time;" "which" "is" "something" "you" "sentient" "beings" "have" "yet" "to" "learn!" The Originals state.

"Huh? You mean you nearly tried to kill us all simply because of something that didn't even happen in our timeline?!" Kamiya shouts.

"No…" The Originals state, "We" "did" "that" "because" "you" "refused" "to" "learn" "your" "lesson."

"Our lesson? We did nothing wrong!" Kamiya shouts.

"I think I understand…" Fuyuki comments; stepping forward, "…I think they mean that despite it being us from a different timeline; it was still us; and we didn't learn from the others' mistakes about disrupting time."

"The" "intelligence" "of" "this" "sentient" "being…" "it" "is" "exceptional…" The Originals state.

"It all makes sense to me now," Fuyuki comments, "I really haven't been able to do anything this whole time; but I've been watching and it makes sense. Alisa-chan went and changed time in the past timeline; causing the deaths of millions and the destruction of Pekopon; and the Originals must have sensed this somehow and came here to deal with it and fix the problem."

"But since everyone from that other timeline who was involved with it was already dead; they couldn't talk to them; they had to come here…" Fuyuki begins, and points at Nevula, who's on top of the now awake Alisa, "…But since Nevula-san was still the same from the other timeline; he knew what happened in it; which is why they came to this timeline instead of any other."

"I'm so sorry…this is all my fault…" Nevula sighs, looking down at the ground from on top of Alisa's head. "Daddy?" Alisa comments as she stands there and watches helplessly as he forms a ball and floats off of her head.

"You" "realize" "that" "this" "sentient" "being" "is" "correct," "yes?" The Originals ask him. "I do…" Nevula replies, "…But why did you not just punish me?"

"Just" "as" "one" "must" "answer" "for" "the" "deeds" "of" "all;" "all" "must" "answer" "for" "the" "deeds" "of" "one." The Originals state.

"I think they mean that just even though you were the only one who did it; everyone suffered for your decision; so they decided to make everyone suffer in this realm to show what you did in the other." Fuyuki states, then looks down in disappoint, "Wow, that's really harsh…they didn't have to go that far."

"But" "we" "did…" The Originals state, "For" "if" "we" "did" "not," "would" "you" "all" "have" "realized" "the" "severity" "of" "the" "situation?"

Everyone looks around, exchanging glances. "I think we would have still." Kamiya replies, looking up at the Originals.

"Oh" "really?" The Originals ask. "Yes! You have no faith in us at all! You'd rather destroy precious life instead of try to preserve it!" Kamiya shouts.

"Preserve" "life?" The Originals ask in a sarcastic tone, "You" "Pekoponjin" "destroy" "life" "on" "a" "daily" "basis!" "You" "cut" "down" "living" "trees," "hurt" "animals," "kill" "bugs" "because" "they" "annoy" "you," "and" "even" "destroy" "your" "fellow" Pekoponjin!" "You" "tell" "us" "where" "the" "respect" "for" "life" "comes" "into" "your" "views," "fool!"

Kamiya opens her mouth to speak; but closes it moments later.

"They're right…" Momoka comments. "We really do that. Why is a Pekoponjin's life more important than that of a flower?" Koyuki comments, as she starts crying.

"We really are the bad ones here…I never realized it…" Fuyuki comments as he cries, but then shakes his head violently, "But that's still no reason for you to try to kill us either!"

"We" "are" "not" "like" "you." The Originals state, "We" "are" "not" "alive," "by" "your" "definition" "of" "life." "Therefore," "we" "share" "no" "bonds" "with" "your" "views" "on" "life," "and" "which" "life-forms" "are" "scared." "We" "do" "try" "to" "preserve" "life," "but" "will" "destroy" "it" "if" "necessary."

"Still…" Kamiya mutters, looking around at Atsuko; who lies passed out on the ground now, and over at the still injured Keronians and Poyon-chan, "…Why not talk to us and explain all this before? We didn't need to suffer like this!"

"You" "did…" The Originals state, "…The" "simple" "fact" "that" "you" "continue" "to" "argue" "with" "us" "proves" "that" "even" "with" "us" "talking" "like" "this," "you" "still" "do" "not" "understand."

Kamiya lowers her head a little, "I'm sorry…it seems I'm wrong here…" She comments sadly.

"Why" "do" "suppose" "that" "you" "do" "not" "tell" "a" "fly" "to" "simply" "go" "away," "but" "instead" "swat" "it" "away" "as" "well?" The Originals ask.

"The same seems to hold true for us…" Saburo comments, "We didn't learn from our mistakes either; even when you talked. We fought back, and you showed the same force to get what you wanted as we would to a fly to get what we wanted. Wow…that's really heavy."

"The" "Angols" "were" "spared" "because" "they" "learned" "from" "their" "mistakes" "as" "well." The Originals explain, "We" "do" "not" "seek" "to" "destroy" "all" "life," "but" "merely" "to" "keep" "the" "universe" "in" "large" "at" "peace…"

Kamiya walks over to the Originals and kneels before them. "From what I can tell; we didn't learn our lesson yet; and it seems that we aren't going to learn it any other way…" Kamiya states; holding back her tears as she presses the button on her Powered necklace.

She sets the necklace down beside her; and lowers her head. "So please, spare everyone else. Alisa-chan and Nevula-san messed up time because of me, and I'm the reason that so many people died needlessly; including myself. And since, in your view, I am already dead; do the right thing and kill me here too. I will answer for the sins of the others." Kamiya finishes.

"No! You can't!" Natsumi shouts. "Don't do it, Kamiya-chan! You don't have to do this!" Saburo adds.

As cries of despair come from all around; the Originals look down at Kamiya.

"Perhaps" "we" "were" "wrong…" The Originals state, causing everyone to stop almost instantly and look up at them.

"You" "are" "willing" "to" "sacrifice" "yourself" "for" "the" "sins" "of" "others?" "What" "would" "provoke" "such" "a" "selfless" "act," "when" "you" "have" "been" "the" "most" "selfish" "of" "all" "with" "the" "deaths" "of" "millions" "caused" "to" "please" "you?" The Originals ask.

"My friends…" Kamiya begins, unable to control her emotions anymore as she bursts into tears.

"Your" "friends?" The Originals ask.

"Yes! My friends! I love them all so much…every last one of them! My dear friends I've known throughout my years in high school; to the new ones I met thanks to my best friend Terere-chan. From Chiyo-chan to Keroro-san to Fuyuki-san to my newest friend Atsuko-chan; I love them all!"

Everyone watches silently as Kamiya sobs uncontrollably in front of the expressionless Originals.

"I was wrong! I wanted all of my friends to be with me; and all along they always were! I was so greedy and selfish; wanting something that I already had; but I never saw it! I was so stupid! I hurt so many people just because I couldn't be happy with the wonderful friends I already had!" Kamiya cries out, hiding her face in her hands.

"That's not true, Kamiya-chan…you were always selfless and so nice to all of us." Natsumi replies; now crying as well.

"Especially to my Alisa …" Nevula begins, "…When we were not with Fuyuki and hunting Dark Race beings, we were with you; and you always tried to help my Alisa. What I did was not because I wanted to fulfill your selfish desires; but because I wanted to repay a debt to a friend who had shown us so much compassion and care."

"Nevertheless, because of that; people died needlessly. Thousands of lives were lost; and people who should have been dead were needlessly brought back into existence. I unknowingly asked for something that should never have happened; and now I must answer for it." Kamiya replies through her tears.

"Kamiya-chan, you're wrong! Don't say such things!" Natsumi yells, crying uncontrollably.

"I'll miss you all; but I've got to do to do this!" Kamiya cries out as she once again turns to the Originals and gets back on her knees, "Please forgive the others; they were not responsible. I was the villain; the one who caused the trouble, in the first place. Do what you have to do, Originals-sama; and kill me."

A long silence fills the air as everyone looks up to the Originals. They look down at her; and then turn away from her.

"It" "would" "seem" "that" "there" "is" "no" "hope" "for" "you…" The Originals state, leaving Kamiya to slowly look up at them.

"Why won't you kill me?!" Kamiya pleads with them.

One of the Originals makes a sighing noise, leaving everyone confused. "Even" "now" "you" "are" "selfish," "Kamiya" "Yumenna." The Originals state.

"What?" Kamiya asks. "You" "were" "so" "close…" The Originals state, turning to look down at her again, "You" "were" "ready" "to" "do" "something" "selfless," "to" "die" for" "others;" "and" "now" "you" "ask" "why" "we" "do" "not" "kill" "_you_?"

"But…" Kamiya replies, confused. "Kamiya" "Yumenna," "break" "through" "the" "cloud" "of" "selfishness." "View" "this" "world" "not" "from" "your" "eyes," "but" "from" "the" "eyes" "of" "others…" The Originals state, "Do" "you" "think" "your" "friends" "want" "you" "to" "die?" "How" "would" "your" "death" "affect" "them?"

Kamiya looks around, bewildered and confused. "You" "were" "trying" "to" "do" "a" "selfless" "act" "wrapped" "in" "a" "selfish" "context!" The Originals growl. "Your" "death" "would" "make" "you" "seem" "like" "a" "hero," "fulfilling" "a" "selfish" "desire…"

"But am I not supposed to answer for the sins of others? Am I not the one who caused all this?" Kamiya asks.

"You" "are," "but" "your" "death" "is" "not" "the" "answer." The Originals state, "If" "it" "were," "we" "would" "have" "killed" "you" "instead" "of" "merely" "capturing" "you."

"I never thought of that before…" Kamiya comments. "We" "did" "not" "have" "the" "time" "to" "show" "you" "the" "path" "before…" The Originals state, "But" "we" "do" "now."

They float down next to her and use their powers to cause her to look over at them; gently moving her head as they do.

"Just" "as" "in" "the" "past" "with" "the" "Angol" "who" "disrupted" "time," "history" "repeats" "itself" "with" "you." The Originals state, "Realize" "in" "your" "heart" "and" "soul" "your" "sins," "and" "you" "will" "finally" "do" "the" "right" "thing." "That" "is" "why" "we" "stopped" "our" "war" "with" "the" "Angols" "and" "the" "Keronians…"

Kamiya sits for a moment, and then slowly rises to her feet. She walks over to Alisa and hugs her tightly; causing Alisa to look around in confusion; unsure of how to respond.

"That's what they wanted…" Kamiya mutters as she lets go of Alisa, "I understand now."

She looks up around at everyone. "Fuyuki-san, Natsumi-chan, Saburo-san, Poyan-chan, Alisa-chan, everyone…" Kamiya begins, "…You don't have to fear anymore. I am not here because I want, but because I am. That's the point of life; to exist. There is no other more important reason…to be friends; to share love and laughter; to live…that's what it's all about!"

"You" "finally" "understand…" The Originals state, "History" "is" "made" "up" "of" "lives." "Lives" "are" "what" "makes" "history" "important," "and" "by" "having" "life" "time" "is" "allowed" "to" "exist" "as" "well." "You" "need" "one" "to" "observe" "the" "other…" "You" "need" "life" "to" "make" "sense" "of" "time" "and" "time" "to" "make" "life" "have" "substance" "in" "reality;" "without" "it," "you" "end" "up" "without" "form;" "without" "time;" "like" "us."

Everyone turns and looks at the Originals as they say this.

"You mean, you were once alive?" Fuyuki asks, looking at them. "Not" "exactly…" The Originals state, "We" "are" "the" "Universe." "You" "are" "not" "able" "to" "comprehend" "what" "we" "are" "yet," "so" "we" "exist" "only" "in" "projection" "to" "you," "without" "true" "form…"

"You protect the Universe because you are the Universe?" Fuyuki asks. "Yes." "We" "are" "one" "of" "many" "like" "us…" The Originals state, "There" "are" "many" "Universes," "so" "much" "you" "all" "have" "yet" "to" "realize."

Fuyuki looks around at everyone; and then back up at the Originals. "Thank you, Originals-sama. You've already taught us so much…" Fuyuki replies with a smile.

"And" "with" "that," "our" "mission" "is" "now" "complete." The Originals state with a pleasant tone, "We" "can" "only" "hope" "that" "this" "will" "never" "happen" "again" "or" "if" "it" "does," "that" "it" "does" "require" "so" "much" "violence" "and" "emotion" "again…"

"But" "before" "we" "leave," "we" "will" "leave" "you" "with" "something…" The Originals state, "Something" "which" "should" "rightfully" "still" "exist" "in" "your" "world," "two" "sentient" "beings" "who" "have" "been" "in" "limbo" "for" "a" "very" "long" "time" "now…"

As they say this; a hole into inter-dimensional space opens inside the circle of them; and a beam of light floats down to the ground; revealing a black Keronian and a small black orb being next to him, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Piroro and Optivula!" Nevula states; recognizing them instantly.

"Farewell" "sentient" "beings…" The Originals state as they start to dissolve into dust, "…May" "you" "live" "in" "peace" "now" "and" "forever…"

As the Originals fade from view; Atsuko Setsuko begins to wake up. She slowly rises to her feet and walks over to Mecha-Alisa's offline, partially destroyed skull.

"I feel like I missed something important…" Atsuko states; holding Mecha-Alisa's skull in her hands.

"Atsuko-chan! You're awake!" Kamiya shouts happily; hugging her. "Yeah, I'm here, Kamiya…" Atsuko says, pulling her tightly to her, and then stopping for a moment.

"Wow, you smell so good…" Atsuko replies; leaving Kamiya only to sweatdrop as everyone starts to laugh.

"But don't think it's over yet, Poya!" Poyan-chan states, raising her finger and pointing at Tokiki; who's stuck inside his own blue aura still.

"What are you going to do with him?" Fuyuki asks her. "Well; considering everything…" Poyan-chan thinks as she grabs her gun. She shoots out a beam at him; releasing his energy aura.

"Tokiki-san, listen to me carefully, Poya. You're free to go, so long as you promise to never do anything like this again, got that, Poya?" Poyan-chan asks him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm done with this crime stuff…" Tokiki replies, taking off his time disruptor and handing it to her, "…I was way happier being a clown anyway. Besides; I wasn't too fond of being in prison either."

"But you've got to help fix everything first, like with my mom." Kamiya states; looking over at Tokiki. "Of course…" Tokiki replies; sheepishly.

"It would seem that we have some explaining to do to the people here…" Fuyuki comments; looking around to see that the time freeze on the planet has worn off now.

"I think we can help with that." A voice states; and they all turn to see Garuru standing on top of his ship; his arms crossed as he looks down at them.

"Garuru Chui!" Keroro gulps; still in Angol Mois's arms. "My platoon and I have been watching this all from a distance; and we think we can help. I think that with all of us working together; we can help rebuild your planet and make things the way they were." He explains.

"I can help with the media!" Momoka shouts, "I'll have Paul make the media stations explain everything as some military actions to everyone as soon as possible!" "And we can handle the space channels, Poya!" Poyan-chan states.

"And with our own Planet Atrophy; we should have more than enough time to rebuild everything." Garuru comments with a nod.

"And hopefully everyone will have enough time to get better and heal too," Angol Mois replies, "You could say, a happy ending?"

"You can say that again, Mois-chan!" Kamiya replies with a smile as she picks up Terere and holds her happily.

"…It seems that everything has ended happily," The narrator states while everyone starts laughing happily together, "…but I hope that we never need to see the Originals again! And now with everything slowly getting back on track; what will happen the next time we meet? Keep watching and find out, everyone!"


End file.
